


Yours, Endlessly

by NympheSama



Series: Summer Of Endless Love [1]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Danger, F/M, Glacial Burn, Heartache, M/M, Major Spoilers, Miscommunication, Mystery, Please dont read if you havent finished the game, Sex, Spoilers, Suspense, Swearing, kinda angsty, oh the feels, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 240,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: A magical getaway becomes a nightmare almost immediately, the plane ride to the island itself almost killing them.M!Taylor tries to battle through strange visions about his companions, while they must all of them fight to save their lives...When push comes to shove, will Taylor be strong enough to save those he loves?





	1. This Must Be Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a story focusing on M!Taylor x Jake - because; Boy Scout is my favorite.  
> This is basically going to be a long old journey through the game; hopefully putting everything i can in (diamond options included)
> 
> I would like to add that this is being entirely written first by hand, and then on my phone - as my computer is currently... well, kinda dead tbh. I am hoping to get it repaired soon, but til then... 
> 
> I hope this isnt too bad - please forgive any minor errors, i have done my best with the very tiny and very unco-operative buttons on my phone to make sure everything is spelt correctly and grammar is as close as i can get it to perfect for now... i was just to excited not to post.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in a comment; i would love to know! If the consensus is that this is worth continuing - i have the second chapter written and just waiting to be typed! Thankyou so.much for reading!
> 
> x My love to you all x

_**Dear Jake;** _

_I hope you never have a reason to understand me when I say that, having to watch the love of your life die - in your own arms no less - seems overly cruel of the universe. Having to live through such a thing twice, seems kind of over zealous... But countless times? Well, that just seems downright spiteful..._

_You can't help but question everything. Why? Why them? What did I do to deserve such a punishment? What did **they** do to deserve such a hostile fate? You even begin pleading with Deities you've never actually believed in before - promising to in the future - if they can just **please** save this person you love; this other half of your soul... or to take you in their place if the task should prove too difficult._

_Ultimately though, it comes down to one thing; another piece of your heart hardening, chipping away until there's nothing but the bleeding root. Another piece of your soul, being brutally battered and torn away from you, and crushed under the worlds massive and heavily studded boots._

_And to think, it all began with what was supposed to be the chance of a lifetime; a dream come true. Or at least, that's probably where I ought to begin explaining..._

**1.**

The jungle was swelteringly hot, the air thick with a cloying heat; as well as the stench of danger, seeming to throb all around him with the intenseness of it.

A man crouched a short distance ahead of him, whispered furiously; "Stay down! It's coming this way!" Wide cerulean blue eyes locked onto his own, filled with caution and concern combined. He trembled as he stretched a hand toward the man, oddly drawn to the short waves of light brown hair which framed his face, but before his fingers could touch the strands he was certain would be soft; darkness took him.

A deserted room which seemed made of solid concrete, sprang up around him. He watched the empty space form around him curiously, sure he had never seen the place before, yet somehow knowing exactly where he could find it should he have the desire to try.

A dark skinned boy materialized beside a large crater in the wall, one which overflowed with moss-like green vines and flowers of unnaturally vibrant pinks and blues.

"Taylor! Give me your hand!" He cried urgently, and he was startled by the realisation that he had forgotten his own name. He frowned, having no idea who the boy was nor why he would be so clearly terrified.

Taylor had no chance to move toward the boy, before the scene around him disintegrated, morphing into darkness and then erupting into another scene seamlessly.

He felt sweat bead on his forehead, as an enormous volcano came into sight around him. He stood close to the edge, lava bubbling sinisterly mere inches from his feet.

But what held his attention was not the menacing magma, but a man, who stood just out of arms reach ahead of him; clearly blocking his path. An irrational surge of hatred bubbled inside him like the lava beside him, and Taylor felt his teeth grit tightly together as his hands curled themselves into fists.

"You don't understand, do you?" The man asked, smiling sinisterly even as he shook his head forlornly. Taylor felt the insane hatred and rage toward this man intensifying inside him, felt his body trying to explode towards him in flurry of furious fists. "Of course not," the man continued ruefully, seeming utterly oblivious of Taylor's internal battle. "But you will..."

Taylor felt his patience snap, his fists raising of their own accord as his feet launched him toward the well groomed man. The man merely began to laugh, as he and the volcano around them faded away to darkness; until the hateful sound was all that remained.

Seconds later, Taylor jolted awake, as the plane shuddered. He released a shaky sigh, running a hand through his damp hair as he stretched and tried to force the nightmare from his mind.

He rubbed his eyes as they began to water, adjusting to the sudden brightness of the sun through the window. He glanced outside, blearily gazing at the glittering crystal clear waters beneath them, trying hard to shed the uneasiness still welling within him from the strange dream.

"Wow..." he murmured, relaxing into his chair as he took deep breaths and tried to calm his nerves. He jumped when a finger rudely prodded into his shoulder, and he turned a half-hearted glare to his best friend Diego, who was watching him with a goofy smirk.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Diego laughed, entirely unfazed by the semi-serious glare from his friend.

"I'm not still dreaming, am I?" Taylor asked with a half grin, looking closer at his friend as his eyes had finally cleared of the sleepy fog. His throat felt oddly thick and sore, and he grimaced briefly as his friend rolled his eyes beside him.

"I guess it doesn't seem real, does it?" Diego asked in return. "But we're finally on our way!"

Taylor glanced around the plane as the chatter from the other contest winners on the plane finally registered in his ears. The ten of them were all from the same college, which seemed pretty amazing odds to Taylor, though none of the others seemed to have thought so when he briefly mentioned it after boarding.

"A magical week in paradise, here we come!" A redheaded girl sang happily, her long curls bouncing as she danced eagerly in her seat. Taylor recalled her name was Quinn, a girl he hadn't really met on campus, but had seen in passing often enough to know she was typically happy and bubbly.

 _Or is she?_  The thought came from nowhere, startling him as a vision of Quinn with tears flowing freely down her cheeks flashed before his eyes too quickly for him to catch her frantic words. He shook his head, clearing the vision away to see Quinn still in her seat, leaning to look excitedly out the nearby window at the tiny island approaching in the distance.

"All expenses paid!" Came a loud boom, and Taylor turned slightly to see a hulking boy with shoulders broad enough to easily carry two people. Short black hair was spiked up similarly to Taylor's own red spikes, though on a far wider head. "What _whaaaat!"_ Taylor noted the huge boys football sweater, and remembered his name was Craig Hsiao, one of the star players of the football field, though certainly not one of the smartest ball players.

Loud and obnoxious, Taylor had never really seen eye to eye with Craig, and had made a point of avoiding the larger boy if he was able to.  _But_  I  _shouldn't, because he's just masking his pain behind his bravado..._  Taylor frowned, the thought accompanied by a flash of image of Craig slumped against a wall, his eyes satisfied even as blood trickled from the corners of his mouth.

"They got away..." Craig whispered, his usually loud voice breaking as he laughed quietly despite his clearly rapidly declining health.  _"She's_  safe..."

Taylor grasped his head in his hands and shook it, forcing the vision away before the overwhelming sense of sadness accompanying it could consume him completely. He opened his eyes to see Craig slapping his hands against the seat in front of him.

"Good thing too!" An even larger boy replied, his jovial voice ringing through the whole plane. Raj was well known around campus as the must have for any party, his love of food and drink renowned among the other students. If there was a party to be found, Raj could be trusted to sniff it out and if there wasn't he would throw one. "I'm so deep in student debt, I couldn't even afford instant Ramen noodles right now."

Even as Taylor could see Raj grinning across the plane, his vision was almost overlapped by another; one in which Raj's eyes were wide and empty of heir usual warmth and life, as he fell to his knees. Taylor rubbed at his temples, hissing as his head began to ache.

"Hey," Taylor glanced to Diego as he continued to try and ease the forming tension. He tried to smile, but assumed from his friends concerned expression that he was hardly convincing. "You okay, Taylor? Bad dream?"

Taylor shook his head, a dry huff of laughter escaping him as the tortured images of those around him faded away into darkness, leaving only his aching head and the uneasiness in his gut in their wake. "Just a really weird one about..." He hesitated, his eyes widening and his throat constricting as he instantly recognized the dark skinned boy walking slowly up the aisle towards their seats. "... about  _him!"_

Diego's jaw dropped, as he un-subtly stared at the broad shouldered boy approaching. "You had a dream about Sean Gayle? Well, what are you waiting for?" Diego rambled, gesturing wildly with his hands. "Go talk to him!" Diego demanded, pushing Taylor into the aisle, directly into the passing Sean's path. Taylor felt large hands settle on his shoulders as they collided.

"Whoa," Sean said, his deep voice sounding amused and pleased about Taylor's sudden appearance in his path. Taylor however, couldn't shake the uneasiness he felt from the contact, and hurriedly stepped back. "Hello there."

"My friend Taylor here wants to say something," Diego said loudly, hiding a grin behind a plane pamphlet. Taylor threw him a murderous glare, before smiling awkwardly at the large chested, tight shirted boy before him.

"Ever, uh, wanted to hook up in an airplane?" He asked impulsively, internally cringing at himself. He could see Diego from the corner of his eye, laughing silently in his seat, and he turned a sweet smile his way. "My friend here has this bucket list, see?"

Taylor felt flooded with satisfaction as the colour drained from his friends face, his silent laughter turning to awkward chuckles as his tanned cheeks darkened in a deep blush. His stomach dropped however, when he saw Sean's eyes remained locked on him.

"You know, its on my bucket list too..." He said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah," Taylor asked with a grin, successfully hiding the irrational curls of uneasiness he was feeling.

"But, I might've missed my chance..." Sean added with a lopsided grin. "I think we're landing soon." The dark skinned boy smiled as he squeezed past Taylor, heading back to his seat. Taylor released a huge puff of air he hadn't even realised he'd been holding, finally pushing his odd feelings away.

"Oh man, I got that whole thing on video," Diego sighed, jabbing irritatedly at his phone. "It was going so well and  _oh,_  you shoulda seen your face!" Diego said wistfully, pressing the delete button glumly. "Then you went and threw me under the bus! Totally ruined everything. I may never forgive you for this you know..." Taylor knew his friend was only joking and allowed he words to roll off him easily.

"Well you pushed me under first," Taylor said, grinning disarmingly as he leaned against a seat and watched his friend. "Reap what you sow, dude. If I go down, you're coming with me."

Diego rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath about Karma, before his brow creased into a frown, his gaze locked onto his phone. "Huh, weird..." He said, glancing up at Taylor in confusion. "Is it really five fifteen? We should have landed an hour ago if so..." His face broke out in a cheeky grin as he laughed, "I didn't think you'd been snoring  _that_  long!"

"Hilarious," Taylor said dryly, rolling his eyes as he turned toward the cockpit. "I'll go ask the pilot if something's up."

Taylor made his way down the narrow aisle, passing the other ten students as they talked loudly over each other.

"Excuse me, will you all  _please_  cease your babbling?" Demanded a boy with white hair and a face which seemed fixed into a permanent scowl, as he glared at the other winners. Aleister was not someone who Taylor personally knew, the pale boy usually preferring to work alone. "The tour guide is trying to speak!"

"Thankyou, Aleister!" Said the happy go lucky tour guide who had greeted them after boarding the plane, introducing herself as Lila in the process. "As your tour guide for the week, I just wanted to say that we should all ty to, you know... be friends!"

Taylor paused beside the cockpit door, glancing back despite himself to see how the mismatched personalities among them would react to such a statement.

"After all," Lila continued, "it is an island, so... you're kinda stuck with each other! Hee hee!"

"Is it too late to jump off the plane?" Groaned a girl who was slumped back in her chair, looking like she desperately wished she were anywhere else. She glared at the perky tour guide, her red tinged black Mohawk falling over one side of her face and her ear piercings glittering as she shook her head.

Taylor had the feeling of another vision attempting to overlap his sight again, and he slammed his eyes shut as he turned away. He grit his teeth together and repeatedly told himself that Zahra was clearly fine, until the feeling finally faded again. With his determination set, he opened his eyes and walked through the cockpit door confidently.

He froze a few steps in, when he was greeted with the sight of the pilot's combat boots, kicked up on the dashboard.

"Uh, excuse me?" Taylor called, and heard the pilot grunt in response. "It's Jake, isn't it? Weren't we supposed to have landed by now..?" He trailed off as he took another step into the cockpit, catching sight of loose combat pants, a black shirt with dog-tags and a green army jacket; all leading to a head resting against the back of a chair.

A peacefully asleep face, framed with soft looking waves of light brown hair. Something knotted within Taylor seemed to ease suddenly, a tension he hadn't even noticed seeping from his shoulders as he drank in the light stubble dusting the mans jaw. He had to physically tangle his hands in the back of his basic red shirt to keep himself from reaching out to stroke the sleeping pilot's cheek.

He bit his lip, trying hard to fight the sudden and overwhelming urge. He looked out the windscreen and startled as he recalled where they were. "Wait, are you  _asleep?!"_  He stuttered in alarm, the realisation that he had been eyeballing the  _sleeping pilot_  of the  _plane_  they were on finally sinking in.

"Hrn?" The pilot's eyes opened slowly, but Taylor was surprised to see they were utterly focused on him.

Taylor's throat constricted, the bizarre dream rushing back to him as he instantly recognized the pilot as the strange man in the jungle with cerulean blue eyes.

"Listen, Boy Scout, I appreciate the eye candy delivery as much as the next guy," the pilot groaned, stretching lazily as he scratched the back of his neck. Taylor felt his cheeks flush with warmth at the brief flash of skin from Jake's risen shirt, but his mind was still racing painfully from his strange dreams lingering presence. "But don'tcha know it's rude to wake someone who's taking a nap?"

For a second, Taylor was lost to the honeyed drawl that was the pilots voice, but then he shook himself mentally and focused his attention on his actual words. "Boy Scout?" He queried uncertainly, his face morphing into a frown.

"What can I say?" Jake said with a radiant smile and a wink, something Taylor refused to ever admit made his knees feel weak. "I give nicknames to people who annoy me."

Taylor knew the comment was supposed to offend him, but instead he felt a warmth blossom through his chest, his lips curving into an easy grin before he could control them. "Oh, really?" He asked teasingly, leaning against the door frame as he thought quickly. "In that case; I'm calling you, Top Gun." He added with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest as Jake's face lit up with surprise.

"'Top Gun'?" He choked, his eyes wide as he stared at Taylor in shock. "Hang on, you can't be giving nicknames. That's my thing!" He stammered, seeming genuinely startled to have been so caught by surprise.

"I dunno," Taylor teased, biting his lip and looking at the pilot from beneath his eyelashes. "I like it," he murmured, pleased as he watched Jake's expression slowly bleeding from shocked to amused. "I might keep doing it..."

"You ain't clever enough to keep 'em coming." Jake replied assuredly, grinning as his eyes raked over Taylor as if assessing his nicknaming capabilities. Taylor wasn't sure why the banter felt so natural to him, but he couldn't deny that he felt more at ease with the pilot than he had the entire rest of the flight. "Takes work to be as good as me." Jake added proudly, drawing Taylor out of his inner musings.

"Anyway, relax. We ain't landing 'til..." Jake trailed off, frowning as he glanced over at his equipment. "The  _hell?"_  He demanded confusedly, quickly dropping his feet from the dash. "That time ain't right... and  _that_  ain't right, either!" He growled, whacking the instrument panels on his dash a few times. Taylor was torn between laughing at the pilots adorable confusion, and concern for his equipment.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" He asked, his brow raising as Jake grit his teeth and glowered at the displays before him.

"Boy Scout, if you knew  _half_  the things I've survived," Jake began, turning to him with a winning grin, "you'd bet on me to get you through anyth-" Jake's cocky grin disappeared suddenly, as turbulence hammered the plane out of nowhere. Taylor was thrown hard against the side if Jake's chair, and the pilot steadied him quickly before giving his full attention to the plane and the rapidly deteriorating weather.

 _"Aah!"_ Taylor gasped as he straightened, watching through the windscreen as dark clouds seemed to converge around them. He turned and stared in awe, as Jake easily turned dials and flicked switches, all the while keeping one eye on the gathering storm outside.

"Aw, just great! This storm front's coming in quick!" He swore, leaning forward to grab the yoke. Despite the battering storm around then, Jake turned a reassuring smile to Taylor. "Get your pretty ass in a seat, hear? And tell everyone to buckle up!"

"But-" Taylor began, worried about leaving Jake to handle everything alone. His gut twisted, and his heart ached painfully at the thought of any harm befalling the pilot.

 _"Now,_  Boy Scout!" Jake yelled, his face a mask of concentration as he glared out the windscreen.

Taylor hesitated a moment longer, torn between obeying the pilot and staying to try and help. Just as Jake turned his glare toward him, Taylor pressed his hand to the pilots shoulder, surprising the furious scowl from his face. "Good luck, and be safe... Call me if you need any help." He said, before doing as he had been bid, and stumbling out of the cockpit.

"Everyone, buckle up!" He called as he moved, not pausing to check if people obeyed, as the storm battered against the plane.

 _"Ohhh,_  I  _am **really**  regretting that airport Chipotle!"_ Raj cried, as the wind gusted loudly past the windows.

 _"Don't puke, bro!"_  Craig half begged and half warned his friend.  _"If you puke,_  I'm  _gonna puke!"_

"Where the  _hell_  did this storm come from?!" Demanded a pretty girl with blonde hair and heavy make-up, as Taylor pushed past her seat. She fixed her seatbelt tightly as she peered out the window in confusion. "It was a clear day!"

 _"It happens, okay!"_  Jake yelled from the cockpit, his voice carrying over the air-com. "This is totally... _normal!"_

"Yeah, sure," Zahra droned, her eyes wide as Taylor found his seat and buckled in beside Diego.  _"That_  looks normal."

Taylor glanced out the window to see what could have shaken Zahra's usual calm, and was startled by the appearance of thick balls of orange electricity coalescing out of the dark sky. He jumped and gasped along with the others, as the balls exploded in a crackle of sparks.

"It looks like ball lightning..." Called a girl with chocolate skin and shoulder length curls. Taylor couldn't tell if she sounded terrified or fascinated by the phenomena. "But I've never seen anything quite like this!"

"This is all wrong!" Aleister cried, his hands running through his hair frantically. "I can't die here, surrounded by these morons!"

"Everyone, just breathe!" Sean called from the back of the plane, trying to calm everybody. "We're gonna get through this!"

"Oh god! Oh god! _Oh god!"_ Quinn chanted, and Taylor wished there was something he could do to help the clearly terrified girl.

He jumped when a blistering crack of thunder almost deafened him, as lightning struck the plane. His throat tightened, as he caught sight of sparks flying through the cockpit door he'd left open.

"Welp, engines just lost power!" Jake growled dryly, sounding reassuringly calm despite the situation. "Bringin' her down manually! Everybody, hang on!"

Taylor felt his heart swell in his chest, and he had to fight the overpowering desire to unbuckle his belt and rush back to the cockpit. He looked around at the other passengers, trying to distract himself from his bodies strange impulses. All around him, the other contest winners were growing louder with their shouts and cries of alarm, except for one.

A girl in a blue hoodie, with a tight ponytail and a long scar across her eye, sat alone in the back row; silent and seemingly unfazed by the strange storm.

"Everyone!" The tour guide yelled, drawing Taylor's attention from the odd girl and momentarily silencing the other students. "Safety first! Remain buckled in your seats and try to remain calm!"

Taylor could still hear Quinn chanting to herself. He considered a moment, before unbuckling and hurrying to an empty seat beside her. Once he was strapped in, he took one of her tightly clenched fists in both hands, causing her to look up at him in surprise.

"Just breathe," he said calmly, smiling as reassuringly as he was able. "It'll pass. Jake will get us through this safely." He paused, unsure where the confident statement or the certainty behind it had come from, but unable to deny its ferocity.

"This can't happen... not yet!" Quinn pleaded, squeezing his hands tightly as if trying to force him to understand. Her eyes seemed to stare straight through him. "It's too soon!"

Taylor noticed her chest begin to rise and fall shallowly, as if she were struggling for breath. He squeezed her hand again, and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. "I'm here," he said quietly, glancing around the cabin. "We're all here,  _together._  You're not alone. We'll be okay." He promised.

"I-" Quinn hesitated, taking a deep breath before her shoulders finally relaxed, and she met Taylor's gaze with her own bright blue eyes.  _"Thankyou,"_  she said, smiling sweetly. Taylor grinned, pleased he was able to help someone so genuinely kind hearted.

"My name is Taylor," he said with a grin. She laughed lightly in response, but before she could speak, they heard Jake's voice over the air-com.

"Just a little farther! I think we're almost through!" He called, just as the lightning reached a fever pitch. Seconds late, the plane burst out of the storm clouds into clear sky.

 _"Woooohoooooo!"_  Raj cried,  _"We're alive!"_

"Three cheers for the fearless pilot!" Taylor called, and the other contest winners all whooped and cheered in agreement.

"Aw shucks, Boy Scout," Taylor heard Jake chuckle over the air-com, "all in the line of duty, ya know?"

"Oh,  _look_  Taylor!" Quinn gasped, "there it is!" Taylor leaned closer to her window and followed her gaze, impressed by the sight of the beautiful island they were fast approaching.

"Get a good look now, 'cause we're comin' in fast!" Jake advised. "Welcome, to La Huerta!"

Taylor watched the tropical island as it swiftly grew larger through the window. He could see an enormous volcano at its centre, above the rainforest, breathing a column of smoke. His stomach twisted uncomfortably at the sudden reminder of his strange dream, and he shook his head as he turned away. He looked around the other passengers, as the plane began to sink towards the gorgeous, sprawling island.

"La Huerta Tower, this is tail number XC-DMK, requesting emergency priority to land." Taylor turned toward the cockpit, listening to Jake's confident voice through the open door. He rested his head against the back of his seat and closed his eyes, allowing the pilots calming voice to roll over him and ease his tensed nerves.

 _"Carlos!_  Pick up, you lazy bastard! It's Jake!" The pilot tried again, as the radio remained silent to his request. Taylor couldn't fight the small, tired grin that curled he corners of his mouth upwards, imagining the scowl Jake was surely giving the radio as it once more remained silent.

"Ignoring me won't make me forget the hundred bucks you owe me! Like it or not, we're coming in!" Taylor stifled a laugh, as Jake muttered to himself, bringing the plane ever closer to its destination. He closed his eyes and relaxed, trusting the pilot to get them safely on the ground. The second his eyelids touched, he was asleep.

When at last the plane bumped against the ground, Taylor's eyes snapped open, his breath coming in shallow pants despite the fact he couldn't remember having dreamt at all. He peered through the nearest window groggily, feeling excitement bubble inside him as the plane rolled easily along the dirt airstrip at the edge of the island, pulling into the hangar.

He waited as the other passengers rushed to the door as soon as Jake threw it open, each trying to push their way out first while Jake leaned against a wall and watched them all with a roll of his eyes.

When the aisle was clear, Taylor unbuckled his belt and stepped out from his seat, allowing Quinn to hurry past. He grinned at the pilot as he stretched, leisurely strolling along the aisle toward the exit. "Nice skills there," he murmured with a wink as he passed, hearing Jake give a surprised bark of laughter as he stepped down the stairs into the warm, tropical sunshine. "Rough landing there, Top Gun. Hope you don't work for tips!" He called back, as Jake followed him down the stairs.

"You kidding?" Jake laughed, puffing out his chest proudly. "I'm a damn hero for even getting you on the ground!" Taylor laughed at the pilots good humour, feeling the tension ease across his shoulders at the easy banter. "Carlos!" Jake bellowed, and Taylor shook his head in sympathy for the unknown man, as Jake marched off to look for him. "I need a tune up! ...  _Carlos!"_

Taylor turned to the cargo bay, where the group had gathered to collect their things before departing to the hotel.

"This island's supposed to be one of the most beautiful places on earth. The beaches... the waterfalls..." Quinn said, happily gazing around her.

"It's also home to a plethora of rare flora and fauna!" Added the dark skinned girl, scooting her glasses higher up her nose as she looked eagerly around the airstrip.

 _Grace is always eager..._  Taylor thought fondly, before frowning. He couldn't recall how he had met Grace to know her name, and yet he remembered it just the same.

"Only ten spots on the trip, and they had to give one to this dork..." Craig muttered loudly, though Grace showed no sign she had heard him. Taylor sighed, forcing all of the strange things in his mind aside for consideration later, and reached for his suitcase just as another hand grasped the handle.

"Oh, sorry!" Sean said, his eyes widening as he realized he'd grabbed the wrong luggage.

"If you wanna carry my bag, go right ahead." Taylor grinned, and Sean immediately relaxed and chuckled quietly in reply.

"Oh my god, could you  _be_  any more desperate?" Demanded the pretty blonde girl in heavy make-up, as she sidled up to Sean and draped her arms around him possessively. "People like you always hover around the spotlight like moths." She sneered.

"Spotlight?" Taylor asked, feeling lost. His brows raised in surprise and confusion.  _Michelle means well, but she's been hurt so badly already..._  The errant thought made him frown, but Michelle merely rolled her eyes at him disdainfully.

"Yeah, right. As if you don't know who Sean is." She sighed.

"Seriously?! Our superstar quarterback?" Craig interjected, as if personally offended by Taylor's apparent ignorance. "The Heisman frontrunner?"

Taylor blinked, staring blankly between the blonde girl and the giant of a boy.

"Guys, it's cool. Chill out..." Sean said uncomfortably.

"Look, Sean doesn't need any fame hounds hanging around, got it?" Michelle asked pointedly.

Taylor paused, before a tumble of words fell out of his mouth without a thought. "You're super gorgeous. You two must be together."

Michelle froze, her eyes wide as she tried to work through he compliment; as if she hadn't expected such a response.

"I... You..." She spluttered, before throwing her hair over her shoulder and smiling widely. "Well, yeah. Thanks." She said warmly, and Taylor almost flinched from the drastic change in her attitude toward him. "You're right on both counts!"

"We're in reality, Michelle, remember?" Sean snapped, scowling furiously. "And in reality, we are not together any more."

Taylor glanced between the two, and took a large step backwards as they started to argue in earnest. He looked down when his foot clinked against something.

 _Huh?_  He thought, bending down to pick the object up. "What's this?" He wondered aloud. He examined the small dart, brushing the red fluff gently while carefully avoiding the sharp tip.

"Is that a...  _tranquilizer dart?"_  Diego gasped, as he came up behind him. Taylor glanced at his friend, and turned to show him his discovery. "The vial's nearly empty. It must have hit its target."

"Yeah," Taylor nodded slowly, turning the dart in his fingers carefully. He couldn't understand why it felt so familiar to him. "This is a pretty big dose... Whatever animal they took down must have been huge."

"You mean,  _if_  they took it down." Diego added unhelpfully, nudging his shoulder with a grin. Taylor looked up to scowl at his friend, slipping the dart in the side of his suitcase, but his gaze was caught by the girl in the hoodie; who was clearly listening in on their conversation.

"Hey Diego," he asked, lowering his voice as he glanced at his friend and lightly raising his chin in the girls direction. "Who is that?"

"Dunno," Diego shrugged after looking over at her. He turned back with a wide smirk, "Got eyes for the mysterious hottie, huh?" He joked.

"There's something..." Taylor frowned, shaking his head as he tried to clear the confusing uneasiness building within him.  _"Off,_  about her."

"What gives you that idea?" Diego asked curiously.

"It's that there are too many of us," Taylor said suddenly, gasping at the sudden epiphany.

"Too many?" Diego repeated, his brows rising in surprise.

"Think about it," Taylor said quickly, "we'd all been told that  _ten_  students from our college has won this trip, right? But count us off... Not including the pilot or the tour guide..." Taylor trailed off, the strange certainty in his gut twisting sharply. "She makes  _eleven."_

"You're right," Diego admitted after a moments pause to count everyone himself. "And I don't think I've ever seen her before. So... who is she?"

Taylor shook his head, about to reply when he met the girls eyes again. He tried to look away, but he couldn't. He felt as if she were pulling him in with her gaze, and underneath that were the whispers of something else. Just as he thought he might understand the hidden meaning of the whispers Jake returned, yelling loudly.

"Hey Lila! Where the  _hell_  are your people?" He called, storming over to the group. At last the girl with the scar looked away, and Taylor let out a relieved sigh as the strange hold over him dissipated. He tried to shake it off, distracting himself by tuning into the conversation between the pilot and the tour guide.

"There's  _nobody_  here!" Jake roared furiously. With a start, the whole group looked around, and Taylor realised the pilot was right. Their group were the only people at he airstrip.

"They should be here in a shuttle to take us up to the main resort, but..." Lila trailed off, looking around the bare airstrip before a large smile stretched across her face. "I'm sure it's just a slight delay! No need to fret! They'll be here any minute." She said confidently.

"The hell with that," Jake scoffed. "I'm going up to that control tower to get some damn answers."

"What do you think is going on there?" Taylor asked before he could stop himself.

"No idea..." Jake replied with a shake of his head. "Call it a gut feeling, but whatever it is, it ain't good." He added with a grimace. He turned his clear blue eyes to Taylor, almost knocking the breath from him with their startling intensity. "So, Boy Scout? You comin' or not?"

"I could go with you..." Michelle offered before Taylor could reply, fluttering her eyelashes and twirling her hair around her finger.

"Wasn't talkin' to you, Maybelline." Jake said dismissively, his eyes never leaving Taylor's. Michelle shrugged and moved toward the rest of the group, though neither of them noticed her departure.

Taylor felt his throat tighten, his heart clenching painfully as it screamed at him to go, while his head ached and screamed for him to not go.

"Um, okay!" Lila said uncertainly, before returning to her usual cheerfulness. "I guess the rest of you, please follow me? We'll take the short walk up the hill to the resort. Sounds fun, right?  _Yay!"_  She waved her arms excitedly for the group to join her, oblivious to the scowl Zahra threw her.

"Um, Quinn? Where are you going?" Lila called, as the redhead broke away from the group, skipping past the tour guide as she unbuttoned her blouse.

"Some of us want to explore the beach a little first! We'll meet you guys at the hotel!" She said, before pursing her lips and frowning down at her top. "Oof, this buttons stuck. Taylor, could you help me?" She asked as she passed him.

"Er, sure..." Taylor replied hesitantly, finally able to draw his eyes away from their battle with Jake's. He felt his cheeks warm slightly as Quinn drew closer than he felt entirely comfortable with. He undid her last button and quickly stepped backward, allowing her to slip out of her top and race past him in her bikini.

"Ahh, that's better!" She cried happily, "you're coming to the beach with us, right?" She called back over her shoulder.

Taylor turned back to Jake, who was locking the plane up inside the hangar, glancing back occasionally to see if he'd made a decision. Taylor sucked in a deep breath and half turned to the pilot, his head winning out over his heart for the time being. He felt a rush of disappointment with himself, but he wanted to take a breath of fresh air and clear the confusing thoughts and feelings from his body before spending time with the pilot, lest his body start acting of its own accord. "I'm gonna head to the beach for a bit," he said smiling sheepishly at the pilot. "I uh, hope you find your friend..."

"No worries Boy Scout, enjoy," Jake replied, leaning against the plane hangar as Taylor turned to the beach, his heart hammering and screaming at him to turn and remain by the pilots side. Instead he walked to the edge of the beach, taking a deep breath as he cleared his mind of everything but the fine and smooth sand warming his toes as he slipped off his shoes and joined Quinn and the others. "Aah, that's nice..." He sighed, finally relaxing after the awkward walk back from the control tower. He felt foolish already, and hoped Jake wouldn't hold it against him in the future.

Quinn twirled across the sand, laughing happily as she bounced over to his side. "This must be heaven." She cooed, staring out at the horizon.

Raj spread his arms and fell back on the sand with a deep sigh, moving his arms and legs to make a sand angel before turning to look at Taylor with a serious expression which he could barely keep on his face.

"Yuuuup... I'm just staying here all week," he said, rolling his head back to watch the passing clouds. "I'm never moving again." He raised his head slightly and frowned at the group. "Can someone get me a beer?"

"Isn't this place wonderful?" Michelle said, her blonde hair seeming like a golden halo beneath the tropical sun. "It's like our own private paradise, Taylor!" She added, when she saw him approaching with Quinn.

"Yeah! This is our turf!" Craig bellowed, digging his hands deep into the sand, and eyeing Raj with a suspicious grin, as the large chocolate skinned boy began to doze.

"Isn't this magical?" Quinn almost whispered, "it's like we have the whole island to ourselves!"

"It's so peaceful." Taylor agreed, surprised their group were the only people on the beach at such a beautiful time of day. "And that water looks amazing. I wish we could go swimming..." He said.

"Who said we can't?" Quinn asked with a giggle, and Taylor suddenly realised how stupid he must have sounded to the group. Before he could say anything to defend his intelligence however, Quinn grabbed his hand and ran out into the water. "Come on!"

"Whoa!" Taylor laughed, as the spray splashed up around them.

"Hope you're a good swimmer!" Quinn laughed, as she dipped beneath the water, re-emerging a short distance ahead of him seconds later.

"I'm pretty much and Olympian," Taylor bragged good naturedly, as he tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it over to a patch of dry sand further up the beach.

"Good!" 'Cause I'm not the best at it!" Quinn confessed with a grin. "So if anything happens, just carry me back to the beach and give me CPR, okay?"

"Sure," Taylor laughed, swimming out to join her and realizing the water was still pretty shallow when his feet easily touched the seabed. "I'll be your hero." Taylor sighed, the water warm and welcoming around his waist, its gentle currents curling around his legs.

"Are you always this spontaneous?" Taylor asked, glancing over to Quinn as she smiled up at the sun. The redhead was silent for a moment, before looking over to meet Taylor's eyes. Even before she spoke, he could sense the sadness she kept locked up inside her; the secret she wasn't ready to share.

"No, I wasn't always like this..." She said quietly, taking a deep breath as if to centre herself. She turned her attention back to the horizon, and in that moment Taylor had to admit she looked determined, fierce and beautiful all in one. "But after last year, I've tried to make the most of every day."

Taylor could tell from the way Quinn fell silent that she had revealed all she was prepared to for the time being, and pushing her would only upset her further. He glanced at the water swirling around them, and smirked as he scooped a handful up and splashed her playfully.

"Oh, I get it!" Quinn giggled, her eyes sparkling with gratitude as she turned an amused grin his direction. "You're pretty spontaneous yourself!" She narrowed her eyes and smirked, as she splashed him in return.

"Hey!" Taylor laughed, as they began to splash each other determinedly, drenching each other thoroughly. Quinn waded through the shallow water, but tripped before she could splash Taylor again, instead crashing into him and knocking him onto his back.

Taylor laughed as Quinn fell onto him, squealing with laughter herself as her plan backfired. "Oops!" She giggled, when suddenly, her eyes lit up with delight and she scrambled back to her feet to get closer to the water. "Taylor! Look!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Something small and dazzling leapt out of the water and unfurled a pair of tiny wings, which gleamed like jewels under the suns rays.

"Whoa," Taylor murmured, leaning closer from where he lay in the surf. He watched with awe as Quinn held out her hands, and the tiny creature flew close enough that she could almost catch it.

The creature seemed to resemble a seahorse; though far more beautiful, and Taylor felt certain that seahorses could not fly. It fluttered its tiny wings, hovering in front of Quinn a few moments longer while its iridescent wings caught the sunlight, before it darted off into the distance.

"Did that seriously just happen..?!" Quinn breathed, turning to Taylor with wide eyes. "Have you ever seen anything like that?"

"This island must have species we've never even heard of before!" Taylor replied, shaking his head in amazement. He thought back to Grace as the group had collected their luggage, mentioning the islands, 'plethora of unique flora and fauna'. He wondered if she expected quite such amazing discoveries.

Quinn turned back to the beach, her eyes raking over the others urgently. "Guys, did you see that?" She demanded.

"Huh?" Craig replied, glancing over with a dismissive shrug. "Who cares? Do you see this?" He asked instead, gesturing proudly to where he had slowly been burying the now snoring Raj under a pile of sand.

"Uh, everyone else already went up to the hotel!" Michelle complained, getting to her feet and dusting the sand from her jeans. "Come on, lets catch up! ...who's gonna carry my bag?!" She called over her shoulder, as she made her way back to the hotel path.

Raj awoke when Craig dumped some sand on his head, laughing as he ran off after Michelle while the large boy struggled to free himself. Once the dark skinned boy was free, he charged after Craig, leaving Quinn and Taylor behind in the surf.

"I can't believe they missed it!" Taylor said with a sigh. "It was incredible..."

"You and I are the only ones who saw it," Quinn said seriously, a slow and shy smile playing on her lips. "It's almost like... we shared a secret." She laughed and shook her head, meeting his gaze happily as they slowly made their way out of the water. "I'm glad you were here with me, Taylor."

"Me too," Taylor said, grabbing his shirt and slipping it over his head. He waited by his shoes as Quinn quickly redressed, before hurrying to catch up to the others.

They met Raj, Craig and Michelle by the plane hangar. In the distance, Taylor caught sight of Jake heading toward the control tower at the end of the airstrip. He felt the curious sensation of swirling in his gut, like butterflies in his stomach and decided that he was now calm enough to trust his body to behave itself.

" _Carlos!"_ He heard the pilot calling, "where the hell are you, man?" Taylor smiled unknowingly, enjoying the sound of Jake's voice even under the strange circumstances.

"Okay, Taylor, we're gonna catch up with the others at the hotel. What are  _you_  going to do?" She asked, although by the twinkling of her eyes she already knew what Taylor was going to say before he'd acknowledged it himself.

"I'll catch up with you later. I'm gonna go help out Jake." He said with a grin. He said goodbye to the small group and watched as they started up the path to the hotel, laughing and joking as they walked away from him. With his heart in his throat, Taylor turned and jogged to catch up with Jake, falling into a comfortable pace beside he pilot. "So, its cool if I join you?" He asked, feeling pleased with himself when he surrised the pilot enough to give a small start.

"You ask permission for everything?" Jake chuckled, glancing sideways at him as he recovered his wits quickly. "Come on, Boy Scout." He said, leading them to their destination.

Together, they scaled the rickety and rusted stairs of the tall control tower. Taylor's breath caught at the sight of the rainforest stretching out beside them, vibrant and lush.

"This place is gorgeous," he murmured, before turning to Jake excitedly. "Do you fly here a lot, Top Gun?"

"Here, and every other privately owned resort island in the Caribbean." Jake sighed, though he grinned proudly. "The favoured vacation spots of the young and the privileged." He added with a wink.

 _Still running..._  Taylor ignored the errant thought, and focused on the pilots faraway expression. "You don't sound like you enjoy it much..." He said without thinking.

"Hey," Jake said, smiling winningly, "it pays the bar tab."

Taylor cleared his throat, determined to ignore the uncomfortable edge to the conversation. "So, Jake, what got you into this business..?"

"What gets anyone into anything?" He laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Necessity. I had a plane, a pilots licence, a dishonourable discharge and an empty bank account.

Taylor felt his heart swell at the way Jake tried to make light of everything, aching at the pain and sadness radiating from the man even as he tried to hide it.

"What is this anyway, Twenty Questions?" Jake demanded suddenly, and Taylor flinched guiltily at the intensity of his obvious frustration.

"Sorry," he muttered quietly, averting his eyes aa they moved on in silence. However, after only a moment, Jake sighed heavily and continued on his own.

"Look, I'm from Louisiana," he offered, as if by way of apology for temporarily losing his cool. "And if ferrying rich jerks around a couple times a week is the price I gotta pay to never set foot back there, I'll pay it."

Taylor felt his eyes sting, and quickly forced the irrational swell of sadness for the pilot away.  _Always the brave soldier..._  He couldn't help but think, watching Jake's wistful expression from the corner of his eye.

"Been sleeping in a beach hammock in Costa Rica ever since." Jake said, obviously concluding his tale.

"That sounds..." Taylor paused, torn between finding the scenario magical and, "lonely." He finally settled on.

"Uh, yeah," Jake said pointedly, gently shoving Taylor's shoulder. "That's the  _appeal."_

"I mean," Taylor began, frowning at the pilot as if he were a particularly fascinating puzzle

"I get wanting to get away for a little while... but don't you want  _more?"_  He pushed, while Jake pointedly avoided his questioning gaze. "Someone to come home to, someone to listen to you, someone to hold you all through the night..."

Jake laughed, breaking the light tension that had been forming around them as they walked and talked. He half turned and raked his eyes over Taylor suggestively, making his body temperature soar. "You offering, Boy Scout?"

 _"What?!"_  Taylor choked, tripping up a step as his cheeks flushed red. "I... I just meant, I mean, in theory...?" He stammered, swallowing heavily under the amused watch of the pilot. He was almost confident as he mumbled,  _"maybe..?"_  in what he hoped was a coy way.

"In  _theory;_  I wanted to be the best damn pilot the Navy had ever seen." Jake said lightly, ignoring Taylor's discomfort, much to Taylor's relief. "In  _practice..._  Well, you can't beat a cold beer and a Caribbean sunset."

Taylor hesitated, before biting down his nerves and forcing himself to give voice to the rest of his thoughts. "Don't get me wrong, I think it also sounds, kinda magical..."

"Really?" Jake asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I mean - just cuz it might be nice to share it with someone doesn't mean I don't dig it." Taylor explained. Jake paused on the stairs, turning to study Taylor closely.

"You're into it?" Jake asked skeptically, and Taylor couldn't help but laugh at the pilots obvious disbelief.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" He asked through his light chuckles.

"I don't know. Most people think its weird. They want the big houses, picket fence, two kids playing in the yard." Taylor rolled his eyes, continuing up the stairs.

"I'm not most people," Taylor whispered as he brushed passed the pilot, an enticing grin curling his lips. He felt a rush of power when his words seemed to stun Jake into silence for a moment, and he wished he could see the expression on the pilots face, but he didn't want to ruin his empowering moment.

"No, Boy Scout..." He heard Jake huffed in what sounded both an impressed and amused tone of voice, "I guess you're not."

Taylor decided to keep his eyes on the tower stairs, hoping the redness he could feel staining his cheeks would fade before he faced the pilot again. He had just decided to say something further, when a step cracked in two beneath him.

He gasped as he started to fall through the gap, calling to the pilot on instinct.  _"Jake!"_

The pilot reacted instantly, grabbing Taylor and pulling him into his arms. "Gotcha!" Jake said with a cocky grin, and Taylor almost groaned as he felt his cheeks flood with heat once more from the mans close proximity.

To avoid the pilots too close eyes, Taylor turned to look over his shoulder, where he saw the rusted fragments of the metal step twirl, as they plunged fifty feet to the ground.

"I... think you just saved my life." Taylor admitted, finally feeling in control of his body enough to meet the pilots clear blue eyes.

"Now you owe me one," Jake said with a wink, and Taylor's heart raced as he laughed and stepped out of the pilots embrace. He immediately missed the warmth of the other mans arms around him. "Come on," said Jake, nodding toward the control tower they'd almost reached.

They continued on in a comfortable silence, and upon finally reaching the top, Jake pushed open the door to the tower and stepped inside.

"Carlos, you dumb..." Jake began, before tapering off in shock. "Hey, what the..." He questioned quietly.

Taylor stepped in behind Jake, and frowned as he surveyed the tower. "There's no one here," he said, surprised to see the entire tower was completely devoid of life.

"Thanks, Eagle Eyes, I couldn't tell." Jake quipped sarcastically, and Taylor rolled his eyes before he poked his tongue out at the pilot, pleased when the action seemed to both surprise and amuse him. He turned and wandered away, looking closer at a nearby desk. He frowned as he dragged a finger across the top, only to have it come away dusty.

"Are you sure they still use this airstrip?" Taylor asked, stepping aside to allow Jake to see the large break he'd created in the dust.

"Of course I'm sure," Jake said, and Taylor was certain he could almost hear the pilot rolling his eyes. "I was just here a few days ago, and I'm damn sure..." His voice tapered off, and after a few moments of silence Taylor realised something had to have stolen the pilots attention.

"... Jake?" He called curiously, turning to find the pilot staring at something he could see over his shoulder. Taylor watched as Jake's expression morphed from confusion to wonder, utterly enraptured by whatever he could see behind him.

Jake stepped forward, resting a hand against the glass window, as he stared at the sky, a myriad of colours washing over him. Taylor followed beside the pilot, looking out to see that in the distance, the island itself seemed to pulse with red and blue light. Colours fluttered over the trees, tinting the atmosphere in a rippling aurora.

"Wha..?" Taylor breathed, reaching down blindly, where he instinctively found Jake's hand. Jake laced their fingers together seemingly without thought, as they both stared out at the amazing display before them.

"Jake... what is this?" Taylor whispered, afraid to break the spell of whatever magical event they were witnessing.

"I..." Jake's eyes were wide as he shook his head in disbelief, appearing lost for words for the first time since Taylor had walked into the cockpit. "I don't know."

As one they turned to each other, their eyes meeting in amazement, their faces closer than either had realised. Taylor watched the beautiful colours play across Jake's clear eyes, lost in their depths.

"Jake, I..." Time seemed to slow around him, as Taylor felt his heart swell. Suddenly Jake was lying broken and bleeding on the before him, and he could not control his tears.

Taylor blinked, and the lights disappeared, along with the heart-breaking vision. "It stopped..." He whispered, unsure which phenomena he was referring to, as he felt his the stinging in his eyes finally begin to ease.

Jake exhaled heavily, physically shaking himself out of whatever had held him so enraptured. He looked down, to where their fingers were still intertwined, and coughed as he quickly drew his hand away. "Uh, sorry..." he muttered, taking a step away as his cheeks dusted a faint pink. Taylor wasn't sure why the action made his heart feel like it was breaking.

"Look, it must've been something...  _weird,_  with the glass here." The pilot said awkwardly, running his hand through his hair distractedly. "Who knows. Forget it, just... come on."

A second later, Jake ducked out of the control room. Taylor hesitated a moment longer, attempting to reign in the wild emotions he felt raging through him. He glanced back to the window, half hoping the strange lights would return, and whatever moment he had been sharing with the pilot wouldn't have to end.

But everything appeared as it should. With a sigh, Taylor clenched his hand into a ball, savouring the remembered warmth of Jake's hand as he moved out the door, and followed he pilot back down the stairs.

The return journey felt awkward to Taylor, as opposed to the easy banter they'd shared on their way to the tower. He had the distinct impression that he was more the cause of the awkwardness than Jake, as he irrationally felt a deep sense of rejection.

Despite wanting to, he had no idea how to clear the air between them. He wanted nothing more than to fell the pilots strong hand curled around his own once more. They paused at the plane hangar to collect Taylors luggage, before they continued to wind their way gradually along the path, and Taylor was just beginning to feel fatigued, when they rounded the bend and saw their destination at last.

"So this is it, huh?" Jake said suddenly, and Taylor was flooded with relief as the awkward air hanging over them seemed to dissipate entirely. "Been to this island fifty times, and never been off the airstrip." He confessed thoughtfully, looking up at the impressive hotel.

"The Celestial!" Taylor said, eyeing the great structure himself. A tall curved building with countless reflective windows, with pillars and a long and ornamented overhang of white marble above the entrance, the hotel certainly met the high praise that Taylor had been given by the tour guide before they boarded the plane.

"Well, come on then." Jake said, stepping forward after they'd both taken a moment to study the hotel. Taylor glanced at the pilot, feeling an uneasiness settle in his gut. "You paid me to bring you here, so that's what I'm doing."

"I paid you?" Taylor laughed, momentarily distracted from his odd feelings. "You make it sound so sordid..." Jake laughed at his mumblings, winking mischievously in lieu of actually replying. "So, you've never actually stayed here? Are you taking off again after this, or are you going to stick around a while?" He asked, as they walked past small ornamental walls with tiny gardens contained within, which lined The Celestials' driveway.

"Just need Carlos to get my plane refueled, and I'm off." Jake replied, and Taylor felt his heart sink to his stomach. "Got a bottle of anejo calling my name back in Costa Rica." He said, ignorant of the storm of feelings which began to whirl within Taylor at the thought of the pilot leaving.

He felt awful to admit it even to himself, but he even briefly entertained the idea of Jake never finding Carlos, just so he couldn't leave him. He shook his head, frustrated with himself as they made their way to the entrance doors. "Try not to miss me too much, Boy Scout."

Taylor gave an unconvincing chuckle, and tried not to let his disheartened mood show on his face. The automatic doors sold open qelcomingly, and the two entered side by side into the crisp air conditioning of the lobby, where they simultaneously froze in shock.

"Uhh..." Taylor began, before his throat closed and he merely stared.

"What the-" Jake said at the same time, his own surprise overtaking him as he too stared at the scene before them.

The group which originally left with Lila were standing a shirt distance ahead of them, Quinn and her small group only a few steps behind them. But before them all, the entire lobby was devoid of all life.

"I... I don't understand..." Lila continually repeated, muttering to herself in a small and lost voice.

The silence was deafening. Taylor's eyes scanned from the deserted front desk, to the suitcases and luggage carts which lay scattered and unattended. His gaze lingered on a half finished glass of wine perched on a table, which was gathering dust; and clearly had been for some time.

"Hey, Taylor, uh... do you happen to know-" Sean began, locking eyes with Taylor as he glanced toward the sports-star.  _"Where the hell is everyone?"_

 


	2. We All Have Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS IT IS... WELL, MINORLY IMPORTANT
> 
> I HAVE RE EDITED THE FIRST CHALTER AND TAYLOR NOW ARRIVED AT THE HOTEL WITH JAKE! (basicslly he goes to the beach first...)
> 
> If you want to just chexk it out before reading this then by all means; it doesnt really change the story too much - there was just some dialogue i didnt want to miss in there!

_**Dear Jake;** _

_You’d think I would have all the answers by now, but really; I still don’t know how we got through all the fear and craziness at the hotel. No one knew what was going on, people were scared... Well, except for you. You were just pissed that you weren’t getting paid!_

_Your face when I told both you and Sean to buckle up and get along, I will never forget that look... I swear it was the first time you really, saw me. Although, I guess in a way you couldn’t have. None of us knew the real me back then, and as much as it hurts to admit it, I hope you never do._

_I don’t think you realized back then, how much I was already depending on you; even though you were being an ass! Everyone kept looking to me for answers or help, like I knew anymore than they did! I would look at you, all calm and collected... mostly... and I drew strength from that. From you._

_Of course, I didn’t realise at the time that everyone might be closer to the truth when it came to me, and maybe there was a reason they all looked to me..._

**2.**

“Where is everybody?!” Michelle shrieked, ringing the concierge bell for what Taylor thought must have been the hundredth time in the past three minutes. “I mean, helloooo!” She called loudly.

“So...” Sean said slowly, running his hands over his short hair distractedly, as he turned a slow circle and tried to look everywhere at once. “This’ll make for one weird-ass yelp review.” 

Taylor smiled weakly at the attempt to lighten the mood, but the air around the group remained solemn despite his efforts.

“The hotel staff knew we were coming this week, right?” Grace queried uncertainly, tapping her fingers together in nervous agitation, as she looked around the room from beneath her glasses. “This is  _not_  good...”

“What are you complaining about,  _dweeb?”_  Craig scoffed, spreading his arms to gesture at the empty hotel around them gleefully. “We have the hotel to ourselves! This is  _sick!”_

Taylor frowned, glancing between Grace’s concerned expression, and Craig’s ecstatic one. “I think you’re both right,” he said eventually. He held up his hand to placate them both, as the two turned to him with their mouths already open to defend themselves. “Hold on, listen... I mean, I’m kinda with Craig that this is totally awesome! The only thing better than a week in paradise, is a  _private_  week in paradise.” He said, wincing as he accepted a high five from Craig that was a lot harder than he expected it to be.

He turned to Grace, who was looking down at her interlaced fingers dejectedly. “However, I also agree that it’s kinda creepy... and we should figure out what happened, even if its just to make sure nothing is wrong and we aren’t in danger.” Grace considered for a moment, before she nodded, her corner of her eyes crinkling as she smiled kindly at Taylor.

“Okay,” she agreed, accepting the compromise and even laughing quietly when Craig fisted the air excitedly. 

“Aw yeah! We got our brains on the same wavelength!” He jock laughed, offering another high five that Taylor studiously avoided.

“Might wanna get that checked out, Taylor.” Zahra smirked, leaning against the desk lazily. “Sounds terminal.”

Raj’s head popped up from behind the bar, and Taylor laughed at the wide grin on the large boys face as he held up two large bottles of alcohol. “At least the booze is still here!” He cried cheerily, “who’s up for a Mai Tai?!”

Diego stepped closer to a lounge chair, and picked up a half full glass of wine which stood abandoned on a small table beside it. “Check it out, Taylor.” He said, offering the glass to his friend as he joined him. “Fresh lipstick on the rim... Its like everyone just suddenly... up and left.”

“But without their luggage?” Quinn asked confusedly, puffing out her cheeks as she gestured at the many bags laying abandoned in the lobby around them. “Why?”

Taylor sighed, running his hands through his short red spikes. “And isn’t it weird that none of us have any cell service?” He asked, checking his phone again to make sure it hadn’t gained a signal since he last checked it, a full four minutes ago.

“Maybe they don’t got towers here...” Craig said dismissively.

“Of course the island has cell towers, you colossal buffoon.” Aleister sneered, rolling his eyes in disdain as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Craig furiously.

“And how would you know that?” Zahra demanded, raising a studded eyebrow. 

“I... well, of course... I,” Aleister stammered, momentarily surprised to have had his statement doubted, let alone queried. “Perhaps because I’m not a complete imbecile? They were plainly visible in the distance on our approach.” He snapped hotly, before turning to storm away from the group.

“What do you think is happening, Taylor?” Diego asked, breaking the awkward and strained silence which fell over the group after Craig and Aleister’s bickering.

“I best there was an incident...” Taylor said carefully, after taking a moment to consider. He frowned at his useless phone, before shoving it back into his pocket.

“An  _incident?!”_  Diego repeated, his brows raising in surprise. 

“Yeah,” Taylor said, more confidently than he felt.  He grinned and nudged his friends shoulder playfully. “You know, a gas leak or an outbreak or something, and everyone had to leave.”

“We have got to work on your reassurance skills...” Diego sighed, trying to suppress a small smile.

“That’s... not implausible, actually.” Grace interjected thoughtfully. “This is a volcanic island, after all.” She added with a reassuring smile.

“Lila, what do you...” Taylor trailed off as he looked around, unable to spot the tour guide among their group in the lobby. “Er, has anyone seen Lila?” He asked, making his way toward the entrance when he caught a brief flash of the tour guides bright yellow shirt through the glass doors. He headed outside with the others, and found Lila pacing back and forth anxiously. 

“Lila, are you okay?” Grace called tentatively.

“Oh, me?” Lila squawked unconvincingly, “I’m perfect! I’m sure this is positively nothing to worry about!” She said perkily, with a wide smile which could not meet her panicked eyes. “I’d bet its just a fire alarm test... or maybe even a hotel-wide beach picnic!”

Taylor glanced toward the beach, and then looked back at the desperate tour guide, raising an eyebrow dubiously.

“Yeah!” Jake added sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he leaned against one of The Celestial’s small, decorative garden boxes which lined the driveway. “...or,  _maybe_  the Care Bears came down from the clouds, and took everybody to Happy-Happy Land!”

Taylor coughed to hide his bark of surprised laughter, glancing at the pilot but averting his eyes before they could meet. He didn’t want to encourage Jake’s attitude, but he couldn’t help but find it mildly amusing all the same.

“Jake... that’s not helping.” Sean growled angrily, clenching his hands into tight balls as he glared at the pilot.

“Have you even  _watched_  an episode of the Care Bears?” Raj asked with a sad pout, shaking his head dejectedly. “You just sound ignorant...”

Taylor rolled his eyes at the large boy, a grin tugging at his lips despite his best efforts as he marvelled that Raj wasn’t so much bothered by Jake’s attitude; but merely that he didn’t know his Care Bear facts.

“Not helping?” Jake fumed, his expression morphing into a heavy scowl. Taylor felt his amusement evaporate, sensing he dangerous tilt in the pilots body language which suggested he was wound tight, ready to spring at just the right provocation. “You’re he ones sitting around playing story time! How about getting some  _real_  answers?” He asked, glaring at Sean through narrowed eyes. “’Cause truth is, I’m not here to help. I’m here to get paid; and right now, ain’t nobody here to pay me!”

Taylor winced, feeling his heart thump painfully in his chest as Jake’s words bit deep into him. He absently rubbed a hand over his aching chest, watching as Jake stepped closer to Sean, almost yelling at him.

“We’re only gonna get answers, if someone around here shows some leadership,” Sean shot back at the pilot, “looks like you’re not up to the task...” he said, sneering down his nose superiorly. Taylor felt his temper flare, the ridiculous showdown grating on his nerves as a headache began to form right behind his eyes. 

“You throw a ball around and think that qualifies you to talk to  _me_  about leadership?” Jake demanded, practically hissing the words on his fury as the two closed in on each other. Taylor knew the situation would deteriorate quickly if either of the two got any further words out; he could already see the two bloody and broken as they battered each other ferociously.

 _“Listen!”_  Taylor exploded, gritting his teeth tightly against the pain radiating from behind his eyes. He glared between the two; watching as they both stared at him with wide eyes, their argument momentarily forgotten. “Will you  _both_  quit puffing your chests?” He said forcefully, raising his hand to rub at his pain filled brow as he narrowed his eyes at the both of them equally. “The  _only_  thing getting us nowhere, is this macho standoff.”

“Whoa, hang on-“ Sean began, trying to defend himself while Jake also did the same, “Captain America here’s trying to-“

 _“Don’t_  wanna hear it.” Taylor growled between his clenched teeth, his headache worsening to the point he almost expected it split wide open any second. “Shake hands, the put your heads together, and help us figure this out.” He ordered.

Jake’s eyes lingered on Taylor, seeming to almost see right through him: really seeing him as if for the first time. The pilot and the quarterback eyed each other warily, sizing each other up before begrudgingly shaking hands. They let go extremely quickly. Almost instantly, the pain in Taylor’s head disappeared, gone as if it had never been there at all. He released a sudden great breath, his heart racing as his eyelids fluttered and he stumbled, almost falling if not for the strong hands on his shoulders to steady him.

“You okay there, Boy Scout?” Jake’s quiet voice brought a weak smile to Taylor’s lips and he nodded in response, holding his head in one hand.

“Yeah, I just-“ He paused, raising his eyes to see the pilot stood right before him. He didn’t protest when Jake moved him to sit on one of the knee high garden box walls, following the pilots guidance without resistance as he moved him a short distance from the rest of the group discreetly. “Sorry, felt dizzy suddenly. Must be a little dehydrated or something...” 

“Uh huh,” Jake hummed, and Taylor couldn’t help the way his heart raced when the pilots gaze swept over him as if to check for injury. The fact he was concerned enough to check him over made something inside Taylor feel like it was melting, something he’d purposely buried deep within his heart. An idea began to form in his mind, one too large for him to truly grasp, when his attention was stolen by someone calling his name; and the idea was immediately forgotten.

“Taylor..?” 

“Huh? Oh, sorry Diego...” he said, scrubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Sorry, think everything kinda just overwhelmed me for a moment there!” He added with a grin, hoping he successfully hid his agitation. He glanced between Sean and Jake, who were standing on opposite sides of him. “Better?” He asked them teasingly, his eyes crinkling in amusement when they eyed each other suspiciously before answering.

“Sure,” Sean said, smiling lightly. “We’re good.”

“Sure,” Jake muttered, turning his head away from the jock. “Whatever.” Taylor grinned, accepting the small victory. His smile softened into something more genuine when he caught the small curl of the pilots lips, as he tried not to smile.

“Great,” Diego said sarcastically, clapping his hands together loudly in mock excitement. Taylor glared at his friend reproachfully, as he effectively ended his small moment of victory. “We’ve got the power of friendship!” He continued, rolling his eyes at Taylor fondly. “Now, what are we supposed to do, Taylor?”

Taylor swallowed heavily, as everyone turned to face him, waiting for his advice. “Uh, me?” He coughed, trying not to let his nervousness show on his face. “Well, there has to be something around here that will tell us what happened, right?” He asked, glancing around the group. “I say we split up and search the hotel.”

“Oh, wonderful idea, Taylor!” Lila said excitedly, and Taylor frowned, unable to decide if the brunette was being sarcastic or genuinely as excited as she appeared to be.

“Hmm, maybe I’ll find something by the pool?” Grace offered uncertainly.

“The pool, huh? I like the way you think. I’ll go with Brain Trust.” Jake said with a wink at the dark skinned girl. Grace blushed and looked down at her linked fingers, a shy smile playing on her lips. Taylor hurriedly squashed the tiny stab of jealousy in his gut, firmly telling himself he was being ridiculous.

“Yo Craig, if things were normal; what would we be doing right now?” Raj asked his friend.

“Uh, eating?” Craig asked in reply.

“Exactly,” Raj said, nodding as he smirked. “We’ll take the Restaurant.”

“Perfect!” Lila cried excitedly. “Where would you like to look, Zahra?” She asked, turning to the scowling girl beside her.

“Don’t care.” Zahra droned, appearing utterly unimpressed that she was to be paired with the perky guide.

“Well, how about we check out the Ballroom?” Lila asked, after a moments pause to think.

 _“Still_  don’t care.” Zahra repeated, as emotionlessly as the first time.

All eyes turned to Taylor, who blinked in surprise as each group all seemed to expect him to want to go with them. “In that case I guess I’ll check out the...” he hesitated, glancing at Jake briefly, and his insides twisted sharply when the pilot avoided his gaze a moment, before looking up as if against his own willpower.

“Pool,” he said suddenly, blushing as he words escaped him in a rush. Jake grinned, his brow raising as he drank in Taylor’s blush. The moment was disturbed, as the groups each split off to go search their areas. 

Taylor followed along behind Grace and Jake, while Aleister trailed behind them silently. He sighed, trying to decide whether it was such a good idea to feed his clearly unhealthy and certainly unusual obsession with the pilot or if he should put some distance between them now, to save his heart later. He stopped suddenly, Diego crashing into his back as he glanced around the departing groups and did a quick headcount.

“Dude, what is it?” Diego asked, rubbing lightly at his shoulder where it had collided with his friend.

“That girl, “ Taylor murmured distractedly, barely noticing as the others pulled ahead of them. He glanced at his friend when the olive skinned boy cleared his throat pointedly, clearly needing more by means of explanation. “The quiet girl in the hoodie, with the scar...” he muttered, counting the retreating backs again quickly to double check he hadn’t miscounted. “She’s  _gone...”_

Diego held Taylor’s confused and concerned gaze for a moment, before releasing a heavy sigh and gesturing after the others. “One mystery at a time, Taylor.” He said quietly, and Taylor felt himself flush with embarrassment, before the two hurried to catch up to their group.

Taylor raised a hand to protect his eyes against the bright sunshine, as they stepped out from the buildings shadow; where they found Aleister, Grace and Jake admiring the crystal clear pool and lush scenery.

“Wow...” Grace breathed, her eyes wide and filled with wonder as she looked around. “It’s like and Oasis, carved out of the Mesozoic Era!”

“No sign of anyone though...” Taylor said quietly, looking around the area slowly.

“Yeah, so much for the Cabana boys.” Diego sighed. Taylor rolled his eyes and threw his friend an exasperated glare, but Diego merely grinned in response.

Jake ignored everyone, as he jumped gracefully into one of the poolside hammocks. “Ahh, maybe being stuck here for awhile ain’t so bad.” He sighed, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. Taylor tried not to laugh as the pilot relaxed, his true motive for joining them by the pool revealed.

“After your big fuss, you’re just going to lie there and do nothing?” Aleister demanded, eyeing the pilot furiously.

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it, Draco.” Jake replied, his eyes never opening as he easily bantered with the furious pale boy. “Might find you like the life of leisure.” 

“Hmm,” Taylor hummed, stepping closer to the hammock. He couldn’t deny the enormous appeal of climbing in beside the pilot, and he doubted Jake would mind from the way the pilot cocked one eye open to watch him approach as he grinned.

Taylor smiled sweetly in reply, as he took a final step closer and reached out for the hammock. He looked down at his shoes, a d then up at Jake from.beneath his lashes, biting his lip to keep from laughing. He yanked the edge of the hammock and pulled it toward himself, tilting it to the side and sending Jake rolling out of it.

"Oof!" Jake spluttered, as he hit the ground.

"Get up, and help us look." Taylor giggled, as Jake sent him a reproachful glare.

"Next time, lets start with a 'please'!" He scowled. Taylor smirked playfully, stepping closer to the pilot and fluttering his eyelashes.

 _"Please,_  Top Gun?" He whispered. He laughed as Jake swallowed heavily, clearly not expecting his teasing. Taylor bumped their shoulders together playfully as he passed, before sauntering off to help the group look elsewhere. The butterflies returned, dancing gleefully in his stomach. He caught sight of Aleister as he passed, unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile.

"Anybody find anything interesting?" Taylor called, after his own search proved fruitless.

"Oh, yes!" Grace said excitedly, wandering over to the edge of the pool area and gesturing for Taylor to follow her. Beyond the fence, Taylor saw towering trees that marked the beginning of the rainforest. One massive tree, had grown completely around the fence, the metal passing straight through the trunk.

"This is incredible!" She exclaimed, "look at how this tree has wrapped around the metal! How did it grow so fast?"

"It's the soil of the island," Aleister supplied after a moments pause. "Even the first humans to come here noted its extreme conduciveness to plant growth." He continued, and Grace watched him with rapt attention as he approached them. "That's why its always been called La Huerta. 'The Garden.'" 

"Oh, uh... Wow!" Grace gasped, staring around her in wonder.

"If you're expecting me to apologise for knowing things, I-" Aleister began, scowling as if Grace had insulted him.

"What? No! I'm  _impressed!"_  Grace interrupted. "I'm glad there's someone else here who I can talk to about stuff like that." She added with a smile.

"I... Ahem, what I, er... Mean to say is..." Aleister stammered, as if genuinely confused by Grace's kindness. Taylor winced as Aleister's expression morphed from flustered to a scowl, preparing for the worst. "Don't flatter yourself, Grace. I sincerely doubt you'd be capable of holding a conversation with me."

"Huh?" Grace said, turning away to search elsewhere. Taylor sighed, feeling tired just from watching the two, as Aleister kicked the floor and cursed under his breath.

Taylor and the rest of the group split up again, each searching a small area for any signs of where the hotel guests and staff could have gone. Taylor pretended not to notice that Jake was searching the poolside bar for a second time, though a small grin remained painted on his lips whenever he snuck a glance at the pilot. Ultimately however, the searches came up empty handed once more.

"No luck," Taylor said, as they came together by the pool.

"I too, have found nothing," Aleister confessed glumly. "We should regroup with the others." Taylor was about to follow the group, when he noticed Grace still crouched by the fence.

"Grace, you coming?" He called, waiting as she jumped to her feet.

"Oh, sorry!" She called back, "I'll be right there." Taylor frowned as Grace tried to surreptitiously slip something under her sweater. He looked away as she she hurried to catch up, and they followed behind the others to regroup with everyone.

The first thing Taylor noticed upon entering the hotel lobby, was that they were the last group to return. As soon as they were through the automatic doors, everyone began talking about their findings at once.

"... Out by the pool, Aleister totally freaked out when Grace was nice to him!" Diego gushed, and Taylor elbowed his friend in the ribs sharply when he saw both Grace and Aleister flush in embarrassment.

"From the Restaurant, we saw this  _thing_  up on the volcano!" Craig explained, his eyes wides as he spread his arms in emphasis. "It was like,  _there_  and then  _not!"_

"We basically stumbled onto a wedding straight out of the roaring twenties in the Ballroom!" Quinn said excitedly.

"They had good wine at least, I guess." Zahra said, tilting a bottle in salute toward them. Taylor frowned at the bottle, thinking it odd to see such an old bottle of wine at a wedding, even if it was themed for the twenties, wine from the era seemed a step too far. He shook it off and turned his attention to Aleister, who was standing off by himself, in front of a towering painting of a man with a goatee.

Taylors frown deepend as he stepped closer, confident he had seen the man before, yet certain he had never met him. 

He gasped, stumbling against a chair as a scene from his bizarre dream on the plane flashed before his eyes.

_"You don't understand, do you?" The man asked sadly, though he smiled sinisterly even as he shook his head forlornly._

"Aleister," he rasped, as the vision faded. "Who is that?" He demanded, feeling as if he'd been kicked in the chest. He struggled to breathe calmly, a preternatural fury blazing in his veins.

"Hm?" Aleister hummed, turning to Taylor as he shakily drew nearer. "Oh, Taylor... It's Everett Rourke," he said dismissively, turning his calculating gaze back to the painting. "CEO of Rourke International. The man who built this hotel."

"Rourke?" Taylor repeated, his brows shooting up in surprise. He stared at the painting, uneasiness churning like angry waves in his gut. "I think I've seen him before..."

"Hmph, who hasn't?" Aleister scoffed, misunderstanding Taylor's meaning. "Visionary... Genius... Conqueror of every industry." Aleister paused, sneering scornfully up at the portrait of Rourke, who was portrayed holding a sword of emerald. "I still think he looks like a fool." He said at last, before marching off and bumping straight into Grace. 

"Grace, I..." He started, reaching as if to steady her before he dropped his ha d quickly, his face transforming into a scowl. "Just watch where you're going." He said forcefully, pushing past her.

Taylor felt his heart ache for Grace, as she watched the taller pale boy walk away, her face falling as her eyes filled with sadness and longing.

"Taylor," she said, obviously trying to appear as unfazed by the encounter, although her trembling lower lip gave away her true feelings. "Can we talk a second? You just... Seem like someone I can trust."

Taylor grinned, a rush of fond affection for the shy girl flooding him. "What is it, Grace?" He asked, glancing toward Aleister's scowling form and raising a hand as if to ward of danger. "Look, if its about Aleister, don't take it personally-"

"No, no, it's not that. It's.." Grace hesitated, her fingers tapping together nervously. "Sorry, never mind, I-"

"Grace," Taylor said softly, gently laying a hand on her arm to stop her from leaving. "If you have a secret, its okay to keep it. I trust you."

"You..." Grace blinked, surprised as she searched his eyes. "You do?"

"Yes." Taylor said confidently, smiling fondly. "I know that you'll do the right thing, and when you're ready you'll share." Grace hesitated a moment longer, biting her lip before she pulled what looked like a giant tooth from beneath her sweater.

"I found this out by the pool before we left," she admitted shyly. "It was right by the fence, and the bars there were... twisted."

Taylor examined the sharp tooth carefully, turning it over in his fingers gently. "Whoa, Grace... this tooth has gotta be nearly a foot long!" He said quietly.

"Right? Whatever it came from; it's big." Grace said pensively. "I didn't want to share it because I was afraid it would scare some people... the way it scared me." She confessed in a small voice.

Taylor smiled softly as he handed back the tooth, and Grace returned the gesture with a friendly smile of her own. "But you made me realise that we're all in thus together, and everyone should know." She said, and gestured toward the group. Together, they made their way over and Grace showed the rest of them the frightening tooth.

"No way." Jake immediately denied, shaking his head as he looked at the tooth. " There's nothing with teeth that size these days. It has to be a fossil, right?"

The group fidgeted awkwardly, nobody sure what to make of the discovery.

"So after all this, we're saying we still have no idea where the staff and guests went?" Sean asked, breaking the silence hanging over them like a heavy blanket, as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"All we've got is more questions..." Quinn agreed with a pout.

"So? What do we do now?" Zahra asked in a bored monotone, her empty wine bottle discarded on the concierge desk.

"You go to bed." Came a new voice, making Taylor jump, spinning to find the girl with the scar stood just behind him. "Night is falling. You should all get some rest." She said, her eyes darting around the group, as if assessing their potential threat to her.

"Estela!" Lila exclaimed with relief,  _"there_  you are! Where have you been?"

"Looking around, same as you." Estela replied evasively.

"Well?" Michelle asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder agitatedly. "Did you find anything?"

Estela glared at the blonde suspiciously, before shrugging noncommittally. "Nothing that matters to you people." She finally replied.

"Hey, shouldn't you let  _us_  decide that?" Taylor asked with a frown, folding his arms over his chest.

The brunette met his eyes for a long moment, but she dropped her gaze as she turned to the concierge desk. "We've all got secrets." She called over her shoulder, before vaulting over the desk and snatching a room key from the wall.

"Like I said," she began, twirling back to the group. "Night is falling. I suggest you get some rest. You're gonna need it." With her sinister warning delivered, she abruptly paced around the corner and disappeared, leaving the rest of the group in confused silence.

"Okay," Sean said hesitatingly, "what the  _hell's_  that supposed to mean?" He asked, glancing around as if expecting someone to explain it to him.

"Think she meant its night-time, bro." Craig said quietly, as if afraid to voice aloud something which might make Sean seem slow witted.

"Well, it  _is_  getting late." Lila agreed, frowning thoughtfully before she smiled brightly at the group. "And we'll want to be ready to greet everyone when they return from... Wherever!" Taylor groaned, exhausted from.the tour guides bubbly personality after already  having suffered so many strenuous situations in the day. "Please take your assigned room key from behind the desk!"

 _"Assigned?"_  Zahra asked, grinning darkly. "Ha, good one." She reached higher up, and grabbed a key with what looked like Queen's chess piece. "I'm taking a penthouse suite! Hotel's empty, right?"

Taylor watched as some of the others plucked more decorative penthouse keys from the wall, grinning as Jake joined them.

"Don't mind if I do," the pilot smirked, winking at Taylor as he passed him.

"So, gonna give yourself an upgrade for your stay, Taylor?" Diego asked, tearing Taylor from his fantasy of simply following after the pilot.

"Hmm," he hummed, looking at the wall of keys thoughtfully. Je saw his assigned room key, and began to reach for it, when a glittering tree shaped key caught his eye. He shifted his aim, and snagged the key, grinning at his friend as he dangled the object in front of him. Diego laughed and nudged him playfully toward the elevator.

They rode the elevator to the penthouse suite together, a comfortable silence as they each pondered their thoughts on the secrets of the mysterious island.

When the elevator doors parted, they stepped out into the hallway quickly, glancing both ways down the hall to see if they could see the general location of their rooms. Diego gave a quick salute, before heading down the left hallway towards his room, leaving Taylor to find his own. He peered down the right hallway, and saw a door with a large tree on it. He swept down the hall, and took out his key, inserting it into the lock and turning it easily; allowing the door to swing open.

His breath caught in his throat, as he stepped inside and shut the door with the heel of his foot. His eyes swept across the gorgeous, lush and welcoming room jungle greens and golden light. 

"Whoa..." Taylor breathed, impressed at the effort expended in the rooms decor. There were soft looking golden sofas, with plump red cushions. He looked up at what appeared to be a real, live, tree growing in the centre of the room, a string of pearl like tiny lights strung through its branches. Vines of green leaves twined around the bedroom portion of the room, complete with white flowers that smelt divine even to Taylor's unschooled nose. A lavish four-poster bed took up the largest part of the bedroom, with a small door left ajar, leading to private closet for storing clothes. Another door remained closed, which he assumed was the en suite bathroom.

He set his bags aside, and stepped further into the room, resting a hand against the sturdy tree trunk and gasping a hoarse laugh at the feel of its rough bark. Knocking at his door drew him from his wonder, and his heartbeat quickened as he couldn't help but hope as to who it was.

 _Could it be_..? He thought to himself, excitement building inside him to the point where he couldn't contain the goofy smile that broke out on his face. He hurriedly checked his reflection in a mirror beside the door, straightening his shirt quickly before taking the door handle in his clammy palm. He took a deep, steadying breath, and threw the door open with a welcoming grin.

"'Sup," Diego said with a grin.

"Oh!" Taylor said, eyes widening in surprise as his best friend stood in his doorway. "Hey, Diego," he added, hoping his voice didn't reveal his disappointment or surprise.

"What? Were you expecting someone else?" Diego laughed.

 _"What?!"_  Taylor cried guiltily, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck awkwardly as he shook his head. "Psh, no!" He denied, stepping aside to allow his friend access.

"Yeah, uh huh," Diego said, rolling his eyes as he stepped around Taylor a d allowed him to close the door behind him.  _"Sure._  I know you too well, Taylor. If you're crushing on someone here, I'm gonna find out who it is." He promised, and Taylor didnt doubt that he would do just that.

"How 'bout that tree, huh?" He said loudly, by way of distraction. He blushed and coughed as Diego looked around the room approvingly.

"Im the words of that old dude from  _Indiana Jones,_  you chose wisely." He said, starting as he felt the rough bark of the tree for himself, just as Taylor had done moments ago. "Is it too late to tease?" He asked eagerly, grinning widely.

"You snooze, you lose." Taylor laughed. Diego faked a sigh, before walking to the bedrrom and launching himself forward to belly flop onto Taylors bed. Taylor himself followed, sitting down beside him and chuckling as he ruffled his friends curly hair.

"What... A... Day..!" Diego groaned in exhaustion.

"What do you think is going on here?" Taylor asked suddenly, after several minutes of quiet contemplation between them.

"I know this, only because I watch an  _unhealthy_  amount of movies..." Diego began, pausing to grin up at Taylor mischievously. "But, remember how I was saying I wanted this week to be an adventure? One that will stay with us... Forever?" The bronze skinned boy paused, seeming to pick his words carefully. "Maybe, just maybe... The universe is finally listening." He said wistfully, laughing and shaking his head at himself. "Though, given my luck with the universe, I'll probably be back in reality getting bullied again by morning."

"Well," Taylor said, taking a deep breath and holding it as he pondered what he wanted to say. "I think, sometimes... you've gotta find the adventure in the life you're given." He decided, releasing his held breath in a large rush.

"And you say  _I'm_  the ridiculous one!" Diego laughed, grabbing a pillow and whacking his friend with it lightly.

Taylor heard the soft sound of something falling behind the bed, and leaned over to find a folded piece of paper. He grabbed it between two fingers, and brought it up to show Diego.

"That was under the pillow?" He asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

Taylor ignored his friend, as he carefully opened the old, yellowed slip with worn edges. He frowned down at the beautiful looping ink on the page.

" **I must see you one last time before tomorrow... Meet me at our spot in Neptune Cove. Midnight**." He read aloud for Diego, looking up at his friend to see a multitude of questions in his eyes. "And it's sealed with a kiss. See the lipstick?"

"There's more look, in different handwriting." Diego said, pointing to a small scribble across one corner. " **I'll be there.** " He glanced up at Taylor with a grin. "Sounds like a steamy rendezvous. Neptune's Cove is on the other side of the island. Real secluded and romantic." He said pointedly, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

Taylor rolled his eyes and pushed his friend off the bed, laughing when he hit the floor with a small yelp. He chuckled as he put the old note carefully in the drawer of his bedside table.

"Hey," Diego said suddenly. Hos head popping up over the edge of the bed. "Could that be where everyone went?"

"To a steamy rendezvous?" Taylor asked with amusement. "Dude, I do not know what kinky shit you're into to believe that the entire hotels staff and guests would join in on that..." He laughed, holding his sides in an attempt to contain his mirth. He ignored Diego's scowl, forcing himself to take deep breaths in an effort to calm down. "Besides, that note looks like its years old..." Taylor was interrupted by more pounding at his door. He told himself firmly not to hope as to his knockers identity, as he got up and opened the door.

"What up, what up, what uuup!" Craig bellowed, as he strolled into Taylors room. Taylor frowned as other students poured into his room, uninvited, carrying bottles of wine, Champagne and beer.

"We're heading to the pool to rage." Raj said, posing with bottles raised. "Yeah, that's right! It's a Raj rage!" He boomed proudly.

"I, thought we were all going to  _sleep..!"_  Taylor said slowly, eyeing the group in his room uncertainly.

"Pfft," Zahra scoffed, "We've all the time in the world to sleep." 

"Shots up!" Raj called, offering glasses to everyone. 

Taylor accepted a glass, torn between feeling overwhelmed by the draining day, and warmth for the group who had come to invite him out to the party. He glanced out the window when Diego nudged him, pointing out to the pool with his own glass. Taylor could see several other classmates lounging around the area, hanging up party lights.

"Oh hell yes," Diego whispered excitedly. "I was so hoping this would happen!"

Taylor hesitated, debating for a moment as a tendril of foreboding fought it's way through him.

"Come on, Taylor." Diego pleaded, "we  _promised_  we would male the most of this trip... Every moment is a chance to find love! A new adventure! ...or, maybe just find yourself."

Taylor rolled his eyes, turning a flat glare to his friend after his imploring speech, and Diego chuckled sheepishly in response. "Okay, yes... I  _may_  have prepared a speech to convince you incase this sort of situation arose, but  _dude!_  Come on,  _please?"_

Taylor bit his lip and looked down at the pool through his window, a warm glow spreading through him as he watched the others preparing for the party.

"So Taylor," Sean said, finishing his drink. "You're coming, right?"

Taylor hesitated a second longer for dramatic effect, before quickly draining his shot and grinning at the group, as Diego crowed in victory. "Let's do it," he laughed, stripping off his short and tossing it on one of his sofas.

"Taylor! Taylor!" The room began to chant, and even Zahra joined in as they cheered, and steered him through the hotel to the pool, where Grace and Quinn were hanging the final few party lights.

"Love what you've done with the place!" Taylor called,  and both girls giggled happily in reply.

"We found it all out in the supply shed with the towels," Quinn explained excitedly, pointing a short ways down the beach to a small shed. "Grace rewired the circuits to make the lights sync with the music!"

"Not bad!" Taylor praised, impressed at Grace's abilities. The dark skinned girlgave a shy smile and blushed, pushing her glasses higher on her nose, before darting away. As she left, Taylor caught sight of Jake behind the poolside bar, shaking cocktails.

"How'd they rope you into tending bar, Jake?" Diego asked, as they drew near. "You lose a bet?"

Taylor felt his entire body trying to betray him. His cheeks flamed with a heat he willed not to show itself as a blush. His heart hammered in his chest as his throat dried considerably, at the sight of the pilot without his shirt.

"Psh, as if I've  _ever_  lost a bet." Jake scoffed, blissfully ignorant of Taylors current issue with self control around him. "You should've seen the kinds of drinks these maniacs were pouring." He said, shaking his head sadly. "Drax over here just filled his glass to the brim with cinnamon whiskey."

"What? I call it the Aggro-Craig!? Craig said defensively, though he wore a huge grin. "That's my go-to!"

Jake shook his head again as he finished pouring the cocktail into a frosted glass, and slid it down the bar into Craig's waiting hand. "Try that," he said with a knowing smirk.

Taylor shouldn't have been surprised that instead of a tentative sip, Craig down half the glass im a single mouthful, yet he found he was all the same. He laughed at the awe filled expression on the jocks face as he stared at the glass in shock. "Wha..." Craig cried, holding his glass high for all to see. "Whoa! That just  _blew_  my mind!"

"It's called a Sazerac," Jake sais smugly, "consider yourself enlightened.

"Can I get something?" Taylor asked suddenly, feeling a little more in control of himself after watching Jake work with ease behind the bar.

"I'm gonna be pouring drinks all night, aren't I?" Jake asked with a long suffering sigh. "Okay, Boy Scout, what's your poison?" He asked, his eyes flicking briefly over Taylors exposed torso.

Feeling emboldened by the pilots glance, Taylor grinned and leaned against the bar. "Actually," he began, pausing to bite his lip a moment before continuing. "Male me a new drink... Inspired by  _me!"_  

"Inspired by you, huh?" Jake repeated thoughtfully. "Hmm," he hummed, staring at Taylor intently for a full minute, before he began to quickly assemble and mix things together.

Taylor hoped nobody could hear the way his heart was crashing against his chest, and shifted slightly to try and cool his rising temperature. He wanted Jake to look at him again already, hell, he wanted the man to rip his remaining clothes of right there on the bar. He bit his lip, shaking his head as he warned himself that his strange and forceful desires were insane; he should not be feeling such strong attachment to a man he hadn't even met before that morning. Yet he couldn't shake the sensation that he had known him, almost for an entire lifetime. He felt a rising force, a pressure in his head beginning to build, which whispered of the very epiphany which would finally make him understand why he felt such impossible things. 

Seconds later, the epiphany was lost, and he was knocked out of his decidedly not innocent thoughts when a fresh and strangely colourful drink appeared before him. He stared a moment, half wanting and half dreading the epiphany would still occur, but when nothing revealed itself, he reached forward and took his unique drink. He groaned as he sipped it eagerly, the flood of flavours hit him all at once.

"Huh," he finally sais after several more sips. "That's all over the place. Salty and sweet, tangy and bitter, fruity and dry..." He complimented.

"Yeah," Jake said slowly, and Taylor looked up to find the pilot wearing a curious smile as he watched him drink the concoction he had put together for him. "It doesn't know what it wants to be yet, but..." Jake paused, meeting Taylors eyes and locking with them as his grin turned playful. Taylor suddenly wasn't so sure if they were talking about the drink anymore. "I think it has the potential to be anything."

 _"Wow._  That's..." Taylor took a deep breath, the drink hitting him harder as he continued to sip from it. "Surprisingly thoughtful."

"You had to go and qualify that with 'surprisingly', huh?" Jake huffed, "I can't be  'typically' thoughtful?"

"Nope!" Taylor teased, raising his drink in mock salute as his lips curved into a mischievous grin. "Thanks for the drink, Top Gun." He said with a wink, before moving away, hoping he wouldn't somehow embarrass himself. He was thrilled when he noticed Jake watching him leave from the corner of his eyes.

He mingled with the others by the pool for awhile, laughing and taking small sips from his drink as they all relaxed; savouring the unique concoction.  When Diego's stomached growled, the two headed over to where Raj had prepared mouthwatering displays if veggie and shrimp akewers on a grill.

"Seems like you're having a good night," Diego said, slyly glancing sideways at him.

"It's really nice getting to know everyone," Taylor said vaguely, hoping his friend wouldn't press the conversation.

"Seems like you caught a couple pairs of eyes too..." He said innocently, looking oast him over his shoulder.

Taylor turned and saw Estela sitting high on a hill, overlooking the party. She caught his gaze a moment, but unlike at the airstrip, she broke the look and turned away.

"Hey, who's up for a game of Marco Polo?" Sean called from the pool, grinning as some of the others dived in to join him.

Taylor laughed at their enthusiasm, shaking his head as he turned and grabbed a blanket and made his way up the hill to join Estela.

At the sound of his approach, she looked back over her shoulder, her legs dangling over the sheer cliff. "What is it?" She asked suspiciously.

"I just... thought you might like some company." Taylor stammered, surprised. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and turned to leave again. "Sorry to have bothered you," he mumbled. 

"No," Estela called, almost desperately, "stay..." she added uncertainly. She moved a stray lock of hair from her face nervously, her dark eyes reflecting the shimmering stars above them.

Taylor smiled and sat down beside her, watching the Caribbean ocean roll against the rocks below his dangling legs.. "I brought you a blanket, if you're cold..." he offered.

 _"Why?"_  She demanded, recoiling instinctively.

Taylor blinked, his gaze darting between the innocent blanket and the strange girl. "I don't know... to be nice?" He said slowly. After a long moments pause, Estela accepted the blanket, draping it around her shoulders.

"Thankyou." She said stiffly, gazing up at the countless glittering stars across the dark sky. "Where I'm from, people don't do things for you without expecting something in return." She explained.

"Well," Taylor hedged, crooking a half grin at her, "maybe they just want to be liked in return..."

"Isn't that pathetic?" Estela snorted, "how lonely we all are?" She tried to hide a grin as she peeked sideways at him. "But, at least you're honest about it."

Taylor laughed lightly, and the two sat in companionable silence for a time, allowing the infinite field of stars to engulf them both.

"Wow, did you see that?" Taylor gasoed, as two shooting stars raced over their heads. "That was so beautiful!"

Estela suddenly pulled away from the cliff, laying the blanket beside him. "I have to go," she said abruptly, hesitating slightly as she turned to leave. "Look, Taylor... The people in my life usually end up getting hurt, and I don't mean their feelings..." 

"Wait, Estela, what-" Taylor began, clambering to his feet hurriedly. 

"You seem like a nice guy, I don't want that to happen to you." She said loudly, cutting his protests off.  She turned quickly and marched away, disappearing into the darkness.

Taylor stared after her a moment, before shaking his head in bemusement and sighing heavily. He couldn't work out why Estela was so determined not to let anyone in. As a chill breeze picked up, Taylor turned and headed back to the party.

 _"Woooo!_  Lets do this!" Craig bellowed, as he climbed the nearby gazebo and perched at the edge, readying himself to jump in the pool.

"Craig!" Aleister scolded loudly, glaring at the jock from where he lounged in a chair beside Grace. "That is clearly against the pool regulations!"

"Oh yeah?" Craig laughed scornfully, gesturing around them at the abandoned hotel. "I don't see anything that says 'No Badasses Allowed'!"

Taylor winced as Craig launched himself into a cannonball and slammed into the pool. He peeked through his lashes as a tsunami of water soaked everyone by the poolside. He couldn't help but laugh as Diego spluttered around a mouthful of water, his hair plastered to his forehead. "I'll go grab everyone some towels." He offered, trying hard to hide his amusement.

He moved past the pool, heading down to the supply shed on the beach. He glanced back, watching how the overhead lights flickered , leaving wide pools of darkness. He chuckled to himself as he scooped towels from the shed into his arms, however, his arms fell still suddenly, when he heard a strange rustling from the trees ahead of him.

He peered past the fence, into the dark rainforest, where even the bright moonlight couldn't penetrate the thick canopy. He narrowed his eyes, stepping closer in tiny intervals, when he saw a sinewy shadow appear. The dark shape rippled as it moved, strong muscles hidden beneath darkness, as a pair of eyes glowed fiercely from deep within the blackness.

 _"Aaaah!"_  Taylor cried, tripping as he recoiled. He fell hard onto his back, wincing as his head cracked against a ptch of hard stones instead of the soft sand.

"Taylor!" Sean called, "are you okay?" He asked, as several of his classmates sprinted over from the party a s knelt at his side. 

He sat up with a frown, one hand pressing to the sore spot on the back of his head tentatively as he took hold of a hand offered before him. He peered back at the forest, and the group followed his nervous gaze.

"Taylor! Did you see something?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"What was it?" Jake asked urgently, and Taylor turned to see the pilot crouched beside him, his hand still firmly clasped around his own.

Taylor coughed, his face flooding with heat as he turned back to the darkness, releasing Jake's hand incase his suddenly clammy palms betrayed him.

He frowned, upon finding the glowing eyes had disappeared. He glanced around the group, swallowing hard when all eyes were focused worriedly on him.

"I... I have no idea..." He whispered, before he felt a strange dizziness overwhelmed him and his entire world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, all typed on my phone - so i hope this is ok to everyone; please forgive me any minir spelling or grammar erros (and i will fix them as soon as i am able once i get my laptop fixed.)
> 
> Thankyou so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> x My love to you all x


	3. All Kinds Of Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, tis I;  
> that weirdo who currently writes very long chapters on her very unco-operative phone
> 
> Seriously tho, i hope thisbchaoter is ok! I am keen to keep this going as best i can given how disappointed i was with the final chapter... i am very keen to get right to the end; so i can re-write it!
> 
> That said, there are a few branches off from the canon in this chapter; flashes of the under-plot, as inshall now call it! :p
> 
> I hope you enjoy! PLEASE let me know what you think so far...
> 
> Thankyou so much for reading!
> 
> x My love to you all x

_**Dear Jake;** _

_I know that you weren't a believer at first, but even though you teased me, you didn't go out of your way to make me feel crazy. I can never thankyou enough for that, for that tiny shred of stability, of sanity, amid a wall of denial._

_I guess it made it easier, that you soon got to see for yourself the proof that I hadn't been imagining things that first night. Hell, it took barely any time at all for everything to go to hell around us. I think we were just hanging on for the ride half the time, and hoping we'd survive..._

_I wonder sometimes, would things have happened differently; if the trip to La Huerta had never occurred..?_

_I never would have... I'm sorry, I'm getting off point - but the thought of never having met you is... It's so painful, I can hardly stand it at all... It makes everything-_

_Sorry. I did it again, didn't I?_

_The point I wanted to make; was that I just... I truly appreciate that you were there for me, even when you didn't necessarily believe me._

_You were always there..._

**3.**

**Darkness**.

Taylor was entombed in darkness. It cloyed the air around him, making it feel thick and heavy. Oppressive.

 **Cold**.

He chafed his palms together, in an attempt to warm his icy skin.

 **Quiet**.

His bare feet made barely any sound at all, as he shuffled hesitantly forward, trying to find a light within the endless darkness around him.

 **Still**.

Time seemed frozen, broken. Endless in its monotony, imprisoning him in a never changing prison.

Suddenly, something stirred. Taylor could hear something stalking towards him, golden glowing orbs burst into being, breaking the darkness around him to reveal the beach at the edge of the rainforest. Lurking within the trees, just out of his line of vision, a sinewy monster prowls... watching him, and waiting for its moment. He heard a low growl begin to rumble from the creatures throat, and just as his mouth opened to release a scream; he awoke with a start.

He quickly sat up, panting and covered in sweat. He tried to force the image away, but it was practically burnt into his memory, haunting him.

"God... What was that?" He murmured, running a hand through his messy hair. He noticed suddenly that he was sat in his own bed, his the sheets pooled at his waist. He frowned, glancing around the room and finding no trace in his memory of having returned. He remembered the party, the... thing... he had seen in the forest, but after that he recalled nothing but the impenetrable blackness.

He groaned as he moved to the edge of the bed, his hand raising to the back of his head, which continued to throb and ache despite his gentle touch.

He sighed as he swung his feet from beneath the sheets, testing his leg strength before getting to his feet and making his way to his bathroom for his morning ablutions, and a quick shower.

When he was finished, he dressed in a basic red shirt and a pair of jeans, before heading down to the resorts restaurant; where he found a chaotic scene awaiting him.

"Raj," Sean began, poking hesitantly at a strange looking concoction on his plate. "When you said you were going to cook breakfast, I figured, you know, pancakes and bacon. Not... what is this, again?"

" _The Raj Hangover Special 9000!_ " Raj beamed proudly, his chest puffing out as he eagerly tucked into his own plateful. "A perfect scramble of eggs, potatoes, oysters and bananas, topped off with pickle juice!" He shovelled another forkful into his mouth and groaned appreciatively before swallowing. "Trust me, dudes. It'll cure your hangovers before you can say, 'this tastes gross and weird.' Just try it!"

Taylor grinned, leaning against the doorframe and folding his arms over his chest as he watched several of the others share unconvinced looks. His eyes fell on Jake, already anticipating the pilots words as he opened his mouth to retort.

"This tastes gross and weird." He said dryly, and Taylors grin fell quickly from his face, replaced by a frown as he felt an uncomfortable itch in his mind. He couldn't understand how he could so readily predict the words from a man he barely knew, a man who for whatever reason he was utterly obsessed with. Fear flooded him, the untouchable truth buried in his mind struggling to free itself, before Zahra spoke, and broke whatever spell his mind had fallen under as he focused his attention onto the disheartened expression she wore.

"'I do not want this in this place, I do not want this in my face.'" She said dejectedly, and Taylor felt his heart reach out to the girl despite her prickly attitude.

"Y'all are missing out. This shizz is  _delicious_." Craig said, enthusiastically shovelling the strange mixture into his mouth, and eyeing Michelle's untouched plate beside his.

"I saw you once eat a  _rock!_ " Michelle said, scowling at him in contempt as he cleared his plate.

"That was a dare, and I won ten bucks!" Craig growled defensively, grabbing Michelle's plate and quickly swapping it with his empty one. Michelle rolled her eyes and watched as he began to scarf down her own portion, seeming torn between disgust and fascination.

Taylor sighed, shaking his head at the group and their bickering. Focusing on them made it easier to ignore the concerning issues he had with himself, at least. He straightened, lowering his arms as he took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

Instantly, the noise died down, as everyone turned to stare at him. Some, such as Aleister, Craig and Zahra, openly scowled at him. Some, such as Diego, Quinn and Michelle, watched him with concerned expressions. Taylor bit his lip, offering a half hearted and awkward looking wave by way of greeting.

"Well, well, well." Jake said, stretching as he offered Taylor a wide grin and a wink. "If it isn't The Boy Who Cried Monster."

Taylor flushed, and looked down at his shoes, embarrassed that he had screamed quite so loud the previous evening. If he had just kept the noise down, the others wouldn't have actually witnessed his fall, and he could have escaped the accusing eyes today.

"Seriously, Taylor, you shut down the party quicker than the cops back home!" Raj laughed, and the words cut deep into Taylors heart, causing him to flinch heavily.

"That's what you care about?" Estela gawked, glaring at Raj in contempt.

Taylor raised his eyes, feeling a fire trickle into his veins as he considered the fact that if the situation were reversed; he would have believed any one of them without question. 

"Look, about last night..." He began, his hands curling into balls at his sides. "I'm sure you all probably think I'm crazy or whatever." He said, unable to keep the hurt resentment from his voice. "But I know I'm not. I saw something out there. And I'm not going to pretend like I didn't." 

He willed his eyes to remain dry, to be fierce and strong; to reveal the truth of his words to anyone who would meet his gaze. "You guys can keep partying or whatever the hell you want... But there is something going on here; and we need to figure out what it is." He finally finished, his eyes passing over everyone individually. He met Jake's eyes, and the pilot gave him a brief crooked grin before he averted his gaze. Taylors hands immediately released their tight grip, his racing heart and the pounding in his ears both easing as he felt a weight in his chest shift; allowing him to take a deep and calming breath.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood..." Raj said uncertainly, his face falling into an unhappy frown.

Taylor could practically feel the irritation radiating from some people, but he felt relieved to have defended himself all the same. He didn't see how shrugging the whole thing off to save their feelings was going to help them in the long run. He felt eyes on him, and turned his gaze to meet Estela's dark eyes, which were surprisingly; filled with admiration.

Diego sidled over to him, holding a plate loaded with Raj's sizzling dish, his eyes concerned even as he smiled warmly at his friend. "Hey there, stranger. You doing okay?"

Taylor sighed, running a hand through his hair in agitation, before forcing himself to relax his tense shoulders. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just..." He shrugged, lowering his gaze to the floor as he mumbled. "A rough night."

"I bet. But I'm glad you're okay dude, I was worried when you passed out like that, but Jake promised you would be okay come morning..." Diego said, and Taylor raised his eyes to his friend in surprise, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Jake..?" He asked uncertainly, his eyes darting to the pilot, who was poking at his food unenthusiastically.

"Yeah dude, he carried you back to your room last night." Diego continued, following Taylors gaze to the pilot. "He said it wasn't a concussion or anything, just stress. Michelle confirmed it, and then he carried you while I opened doors and showed him where to go."

Taylor felt his body temperature soar, and immediately knew his face was burning a similar shade of red as his hair. He felt his palms grow clammy, and he desperately thought for anything he could change the conversation to, needing to get the pilot out of his head before he did something really stupid, like try and show his gratitude with free access to his body.

"So, uh... I hate to give you a middle school flashback..." Taylor turned to his friend, eagerly awaiting whatever he said while also praying, for once, that it would have nothing further to do with Jake. "But what table should we sit at?"

Taylor glanced between tables, and quickly picked the one that would allow him some breathing room from the pilot so he couldn't embarrass himself. "Lets sit with Raj, Craig and Michelle." He said in a rush, before hurrying over. He felt somewhat calmed by having some breathing room from Jake, despite his body yearning to be closer to him. He forced himself to ignore the strange urges, glancing around the table as he pulled up a chair.

"'Sup." Craig said, tipping his chin towards them as they sat down. Taylor smiled, relaxing a little as the large boy seemed to thaw a little, his attitude welcoming where it had seemed hostile before. Taylor wondered if it was because he had defended himself.

"Hey guys, don't let us interrupt..." He said, prodding a fork at his food experimentally.

"Michelle was just saying she wanted to come to the gym with me," Craig laughed, seeming to find the idea ridiculous.

"Well, if you're heading there anyway, I'd be totally down to hit that up." He said quickly, beaming a friendly smile around the table.

"You're in?" Michelle asked, her irritation with Craig forgotten, "yay! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah, so long as Taylor doesn't have another meltdown." Craig said, a sly grin curling his lips. Taylor felt his smile falter, his enthusiasm withering as his heart dropped like a stone to his stomach.

"Come on, Craig, go easy on Taylor." Raj said, his expression crestfallen as he glanced between Taylor and Craig. "We're all stuck on this island together, we might as well get along."

"Pfft, says you." Craig scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "I don't get along with anyone I don't want to." 

"Dude, you don't get along with anyone, period." Raj groaned, rolling his eyes at his friend fondly.

"He's got you there." Michelle gleefully, watching their exchange with a smirk.

Taylor sighed and pushed his plate away, his appetite lost despite the now friendly banter. He shook his head, thinking that he should have known better than to think anyone would believe him. His attention was drawn to the doors, as Lila strolled into the restaurant.

"Good morning!" She said chirpily, a huge and enthusiastic smile on her face. "I hope you're all enjoying your lovely breakfast in our five star restaurant... but I might've found what happened to all the guests."

"Well, spit it out Dimples." Jake said dryly.

"Well, I went into the staff office to look for information. One of the computers in there, the one used for island-wide broadcasts, was still running." Lila explained, turning slowly to address the whole group equally. "Turns out exactly two days ago, at three forty five PM, someone used the emergency broadcast system to trigger a full evacuation of the hotel."

"An evacuation?" Taylor repeated, his eyebrows shooting upward in surprise. He glanced around and saw various different responses to Lila's announcement. Grace and Quinn looked concerned, Aleister annoyed but thoughtful. Jake looked suspicious, eyes narrowed as he focused on the table before him. Sean was watching Lila keenly, awaiting more information while Michelle, Raj, Zahra and Craig ignored the tour guide entirely. Estela however, sat unnaturally still, appearing as if she weren't listening, although Taylor knew in his heart that she was paying rapt attention.

"It's a standard procedure at all Rourke International resorts." Lila explained, and Taylor snapped himself out of his thoughts to refocus his attention on the tour guide. "In the event of a natural disaster, the guests vacate the premises and head to a secure shelter!"

"Natural disaster..." Taylor murmured, peeking at Raj playfully. "You mean like Raj's cooking?"

"Ha ha,  _buuuuuurn_!" Craig laughed, finding the joke hilarious.

"Ouch, Taylor. Major ouch." Raj said, though he grinned at the joke all the same.

"Questionable cooking aside," Lila said sternly, eyeing Taylor disapprovingly, "the evacuation procedures were designed specifically to handle only certain cases... A hurricane, a viral outbreak or Mount Atropo finally erupting." She said.

"Yeah, well, I don't see any hurricanes, viruses or lava flows..." Jake said, finally tearing his gaze from his table.

"So, why trigger the evacuation procedure?" Sean asked in confusion, looking around the room in case anyone held the answer that was avoiding him.

"False alarm maybe..?" Quinn suggested, "but in that case... Why hasn't anyone come back?" She asked, puffing out her cheeks as she frowned.

"Everyone could still be there." Estela said, turning her full attention to the tour guide at last. "This shelter... where is it, Lila?"

"I... Don't entirely know." Lila confessed, her face falling. "I've never actually been there..." She hesitated, biting her lip before she smiled and looked around the room. "But the signs on the trail say we'll find it if we hike north for a few miles."

"I'm in." Jake said immediately, pushing to his feet. Taylor felt a sudden rush of panic, a sense that something very bad could happen if he let Jake go alone with Lila.

"I'm sorry?" The tour guide stammered, her brow drawn tight as she frowned at him in confusion.

"You're going to go look for it, right?" Jake said slowly, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Well, I'm coming with you."

"Me too." Taylor said suddenly, shoving himself out of his chair. Everyone stared at him, taken aback by his abruptness.

"You sure, Boy Scout?" Jake asked, watching him closely. Taylor hoped he couldn't see the sweat heading at his brow, lest he mistake it for a sign of fear or weakness. He was certainly afraid, but not for himself.

"Yes, I want to know what's going on." He said firmly, striding over to join the two by the doors. Jake watched him a moment longer, and opened his mouth to say something that Taylor expected would relate to the previous evening, but at the last minute, the pilot seemed to change his mind.

"Okay," he said instead, grinning as he ran his eyes over Taylor from head to toe. Taylor flushed with heat, suddenly recalling what Diego had told him about Jake carrying him to bed. "The rest of these kids are having fun playing Home Alone Two: Island Boogaloo, but I was supposed to be in Cancun a day ago. I'm losing cash every second I waste here." Taylor flinched at the words, but was relieved when nobody seemed to notice his reaction.

"I'll come as well. I..." Aleister interjected, pausing as he rose gracefully from his chair. "I'd like to get the lay of the land around here."

"I want to go too!" Quinn said quickly, also slipping free from her seat. "I'd love to help out and see some of the sights!" Taylor caught the quick dart of the redheads eyes, as they slid over first Jake and then Taylor; biting her lip softly. He shifted awkwardly, swapping his weight between his legs as he cleared his throat and averted his gaze, only to find Jake watching him thoughtfully.

"You sure about this, Boy Scout?" He asked quietly.

Taylors mind flashed again to the shadow looming toward him from the rainforest, and he felt once more the trickle of fear that was not for his own safety. 

"You can just stay back here with the rest of the Goof Troop-" Jake began, seeming concerned about him rather than teasing this time, but Taylor scowled and interrupted before he could finish.

"I said, I'm coming." He bit out, and was relieved when Jake didn't question him further. Instead, a spark of something like pride or relief peeked through his expression, before he turned away. Taylor could still see the small curve of the grin which the man was trying to hide however, and it made something inside him relax a touch at last.

"Why?" Diego asked, walking up beside him. Taylor jumped, having not noticed his friend approach. He cleared his throat and tried not to shift guiltily as his friend came to a halt beside him.

"Like I said," he shrugged, attempting to act nonchalant. "I want to know what's going on. I mean, come on! Aren't you a little curious why everyone went to the shelter?" He asked imploringly.

"Oh, sure, I'm curious." Diego said, tangling a hand in his hair distractedly. "But, I've also, you know, seem a horror movie." He snarked, his brows pinching as he began waving his arms dramatically in the air. "'Hey guys! Lets go check out the mysterious shelter on the deserted island!'" He said loudly, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest and frowned at his friend. "How could this possibly go wrong?" He asked sarcastically. He stood straighter as he closed his eyes and sighed. "Next thing you know?  _Blam_. We're zombie chow."

The room was silent for a moment, allowing Diego's impressive if somewhat long winded ramblings to resound between them. Taylor fought to keep his face straight as he looked at his friend. "Have I ever told you, you over think things? And watch perhaps just a little too much tv?" He asked, raising a hand to his mouth to hide his growing grin.

Diego scowled as the room broke out in snickers of laughter all around them, the tense air cleared of worries for the time being as they revelled in the amusing display he had given. "Sure, laugh it up people," he muttered petulantly, scowling at everyone individually. "Don't come crawling to me when you need your asses saving."

"I'll take my chances." Taylor laughed, unable to contain his amusement any longer. Diego fought to keep the scowl oh his face, before sighing and finally giving into the grin that overtook his expression.

"Fine, fine. I'll go with you." He said, feigning a weary and heavy hearted sigh. "But, only so I can say 'I told you so' when something horrible attacks us."

"That's the spirit." Taylor said, beaming widely at his friend, who snorted and punched his shoulder playfully.

"All right , then! Lets head out!" Lila said, her wide smile infectious as she turned and led the group out the door with her.

They made their way through the hotel, and headed north, following a trail which led them into the heart of the rainforest. Taylor couldn't decide where to look, his eyes attempting to drink in everything at once. The forest seemed alive around them, trees vibrant and bursting with vitality. Bird calls and twitters filling the air with natural music. He took a deep breath, and felt a warm ball of calm settle in his gut, his nerves soothed as they trekked slowly through the sweltering, dense jungle. Jake and Aleister lagged behind Taylor and Diego, while Quinn marvelled at the glowing flowers.

"Unbelievable," she breathed, her eye wide as she glanced from the vibrant pink and purple, to the electric blue flowers. "These colours, these textures... they're like something out of a dream."

Taylor kept his eyes on the path, trying not to look at the flowers himself. Something about them made his head ache, the colours seeming too bright and glittery for him. He half glanced in the redheads direction, barely glimpsing the glowing purple petals before he had to avert his eyes again. His head began pounding in sync with the flowers, as the they flickered and pulsed with an impossible and unnatural light.

"Beautiful, right?" Lila called over her shoulder loudly, ignorant as Taylor winced at the added lance of pain in his skull. "Due to its geographic location, La Huerta has one of the most unique ecosystems on the planet, boasting flora and fauna not found anywhere else." She bragged.

Taylor couldn't stop himself from glancing at Quinn quickly, who met his eyes with a tiny smile, before looking back at the flowers. He knew that she was thinking of the strange creature they had seen by the beach, just as he was. 

"Sure thing, Minnie Mouse." Jake drawled, noticeably giving the flowers a wide berth wherever he could. "Keep spewing that Rourke International propaganda, but I ain't buying it."

"What's  _that_  supposed to mean?" Aleister demanded, stomping along in the pilots wake.

"I'm just saying." Jake reasoned, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "All the brochures go on about how this place is some sorta Disney paradise..." He explained, dodging a low hanging branch easily. "But drink in the right dive bars, and you'll start to hear the rumours about what really goes on here." 

Taylor glanced at the pilot, slowing his pace so he could wall beside him and hear him better, firmly telling himself it was not because the pilots closeness made his head ache less, because that would just be weird.

"Criminal plots. Illegal experiments. Folks going missing. All kinds of crazy." Jake concluded, holding a branch aside so that Taylor wouldn't hit his head as he passed.

"Conspiracy theories? Really?" Quinn giggled, hiding her wide smile behind both hands.

"Laugh it up, Pippi Longstocking." Jake huffed with a nod of his head, "while you were busy tweeting about your pumpkin spice latte, I was flying covert missions over Kandahar." Taylor glanced at the pilot, his attention riveted to the snippets of information about his past. "Once you've peeked behind that curtain... Well, lets just say there's some thongs out there that would blow your mind." 

Taylor watched Jake closely, but the pilots expression remained closely guarded, as he spoke of his past. He grinned when he caught Taylor staring, offering him a sly wink before he gestured towards the flowers near Quinn. "Those pretty purple flowers you're ooh-ing and ahh-ing about?" He asked, though Taylor avoided looking for himself, averting his eyes to the thick branches above them as he took a deep breath. "They might just be sizzling with radiation."

"That is  _preposterous_." Aleister scoffed, and Taylor almost laughed at the personal offense Aleister seemed to take to the pilots idea.

"What do you think, Boy Scout?" Jake asked, and Taylor snapped his eyes to the pilot, feeling his face pale considerably as he realised the pilot had been watching him and had noticed his aversion to the glowing flowers. "You trust this place?" He prodded, with a knowing gleam in his eyes. Taylor glanced at a patch of flowers close to his path, and quickly sidestepped around them. 

Jake chuckled, seeming to assume this answered his question well enough. "I knew I could count on you, Boy Scout." He said, quiet enough for only the two of them to hear. Taylor offered a weak smile, unable to tell the pilot the truth for fear he would assume Taylor had lost his mind. He had a feeling that telling the group that the flowers seemed more like blinding crystals, would not be a good way to build bridges with them.

"Tell me you don't believe his conspiracy theory prattle..." Aleister sneered in disbelief, his cold eyes locking their penetrating gaze to Taylor.

"I don't know what I believe," Taylor hedged, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "But, I say better safe then sorry. Unique ecosystem or not... flowers, should not glow like that." He added pointedly. Aleister hummed, seeming vaguely impressed with his reasoning, as he turned his focus back to the path.

"Well, I still think they're beautiful." Quinn huffed with a pout. "And I'm not going to let some conspiracy theory keep me from appreciating that." She said, poking her tongue out at the rest of them.

"Appreciate them all you want, just don't get too close..." Taylor warned unexpectedly. He frowned, unsure where the words had come from but sensing their importance all the same. Quinn pouted, but seemed to take his advice to heart, keeping her distance as she admired them.

The group came to a sudden halt, when they realised Lila was stood in the middle of the path, looking around in confusion. "Huh... this doesn't make any sense." She muttered to herself.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked, glad for anything which might change the subject from the strange and ominous flowers. 

"Well, the signpost said the shelter should be right here!" Lila said, frowning in thought.

"Oh, great, even the tour guide's lost." Aleister sneered, folding his arms over his chest superiorly. "What do they pay you for, again?" He asked derisively.

 "Tactical scouting 101, kids." Jake said, clapping his hands together. "Get to high ground. See that rocky cliff over there?" He asked, pointing to a cluster of hilltop surrounded by cliffs, a short detour away from the path. "I'm checking it out."

Taylor willed himself not to say the words, to not open his mouth at all, as his body fought to reach forward to the pilot, and offer its assistance.

"Oh, do you hear that?" Quinn gasped, her eyes locked onto a grove of trees just off the path, a short ways behind them. "Sounds like a waterfall nearby! The shelter might be near there!" She said hopefully, while Jake scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Or, you just want to go check out a waterfall." Diego said, cocking a brow at the redhead.

"Maybe..." She giggled guiltily.

"Guys, I really think we should stick to the trail." Lila said uncertainly. "The shelter might just be further ahead..."

"Why don't we split up?" Taylor said, almost slapping a hand over his mouth in surprise. He covered his own shock for his idea as best he could, feeling warmth flood his cheeks as he glanced around the group, sighing in relief when he noticed nobody was staring at him. 

"I'll stick to the trail with Lila." Diego said, stepping up beside the tour guide.

"Well, I'm waiting right here." Aleister said scornfully. "I see no reason to traipse around on some fool's errand."

"What do you say, Boy scout?" Jake asked quietly, making Taylor jump when the pilots breath brushed against his ear. He whirled around to find the pilot stood beside him, watching him intently. "Want to keep me company?" He added, cocking a brow as his lips curled into a playful grin. Taylor's throat felt glued shut, and he could only nod on response.

Jake's grin blossomed into a full blown smirk, as he stepped back, allowing Taylor to take a deep gulp of air, as he turned toward the cliffs and began to lead the way. Taylor felt his cheeks burn, and hastily nodded to the others as he followed the pilot, consciously meeting avoiding Diego's smug gaze.

Jake led them through the undergrowth, towards the hilltop. He deftly hopped a log and slid under a low- hanging branch, and Taylor felt the tension leave him as an easy grin formed on his face.

"Impressive," he said, copying the pilots actions himself. "You do this a lot?"

"Get stranded on a mysterious island with a group of plucky college kids?" Jake laughed, dodging around some ferns. "Gotta say, its a first."

"I meant, go hiking, walk through jungles, that kind if thing." Taylor chuckled, rolling his eyes at the pilots cocky and knowing grin. "You seem pretty confident in the outdoors." He added, glancing up to make sure he hadn't overstepped any boundaries with the pilot like at the airstrip.

"I grew up in a Louisiana town so rural, it wasn't even on the map." Jake explained with an easy shrug, his smile soft as he looked around the lush vegetation around them. "When it comes down to it, the swamp and the jungle ain't so different."

"Probably not as many gators out here though." Taylor laughed, and Jake awarded him a quiet chuckle in response.

"Less gators, more jaguars. I'll call it even." He said, glancing at Taylor slyly. "How about you, Boy Scout? This your kinda scene?"

Taylor hesitated, his steps falling slowly to a halt as he tried to picture his own hometown. His brow began to bead with sweat, his heart rate rising as his temperature suddenly swelled, making him feel dizzy and short of breath. He doubled over, hands on his knees, feeling as if he had just been punched in the gut.

" _Boy Scout_?!" Jake called, having glanced back after suddenly realising that Taylor was no longer following him, and finding him doubled over, expression riddled with pain. "Hey, Boy Scout; look at me, concentrate! Boy Scout!" 

Taylor snapped his eyes to meet the pilots, his pain easing as soon as his thoughts shifted away from his past. He took a deep and stabilizing breath, straightening slowly as he watched Jake search him for injury.

"Sorry, just... Raging headache for a moment there," he confessed vaguely. Jake watched him intently, his gaze wandering over him sceptically. "I'm fine now, really. I get them sometimes, hit hard and quick but pass just as fast." He lied glibly. He cleared his throat and stepped around the pilot, continuing Dow their route toward the hilltop. "Actually, I love the outdoors." He said cheerily, a huge grin plastered on his face convincingly. "The blue sky overhead, the fresh air, that soft breeze..." He said, taking a deep breath and sighing happily. "I mean, I should probably be more freaked out, right? Especially after that... thing... I saw last night..." He trailed off, not wanting to hear the pilot call him crazy for having caused a scene over nothing the previous evening. However the pilot remained silent, and so Taylor tried to fill the concerned silence. "But being out here, like this, I don't know. I cant help but feel happy." He turned to find Jake cocking an eyebrow at him sceptically, and he could tell his attempts to divert the pilots focus had been in vain as his blue eyes swept over him again for signs of injury and fatigue.

"That why you came along with me?" He asked, and Taylor thought he seemed genuinely curious about his reply. "Felt like a nature hike?"

"Actually..." Taylor hesitated, glancing at the pilot shyly. He decided to try a different tactic, and took a deep breath to admit the huge truth sitting heavy on his chest. "I just wanted to spend time with you..." He confessed, feeling his cheeks tinge with heat as he bit his lip and glanced at the pilot from beneath his lashes. 

"... Oh?" Jake coughed, his eyebrows shooting higher on his forehead in shock. Taylor chuckled quietly, pleased both that he had surprised the pilot and managed to derail his intense concern for him. 

"Look, you're not like the other people here." Taylor admitted, forcing himself to meet the pilots shocked gaze. "You're confident, and capable, and you seem like you know what you're doing. I don't know what it is, but..." Taylor hesitated, biting his lip harder as he realised they had both come to a halt in the middle of the path, before forcing the words out of his constricted throat. "I feel safe near you. Is that... weird?" 

Jake took a full minute to stare at him, his eyes taking over every inch of his body and face, as he seemed to contemplate Taylor's confession. "Naw, not weird." He said quietly, his eyes soft as a beautiful and blinding smile blossomed on his face. "Just dorky and a little on the nose." He added, and Taylor laughed, the gentle moment between them locked into his heart. "Classic Boy Scout." Jake said softly.

"Are you ever gonna call me by my name?" Taylor asked, huffing in amusement, falling into step beside the pilot as they began walking again. 

"When you've earned it." Jake said with a wink, and Taylor laughed along with the pilot. His heart pounded like he had been in a race, and he felt something shift in whatever relationship were growing between them. He glanced at Jake from the corner of his eyes, noticing the thoughtful grin playing at the pilots lips and felt his heart swell, certain that if nothing else; he had managed to wheedle his way beneath the pilots defensive wall.

They continued on in companionable silence, the sound of the birds and insects around them creating enough sound for them to not feel awkward. Taylor reached forward, clearing away some bushes to reveal that they had made their way to the foot of a sharp and jagged cliff face.

"If we can just get up that, we'll have a clear view." Jake hummed thoughtfully, his eyes carefully tracing over the rocks. He glanced at Taylor, throwing him a crooked grin. "How's your rock climbing?"

"Great." Taylor enthused, plucking at a loose thread at the hem of his shirt. "I mean, pretty good." He peeked up at Jake, who was trying not to outright laugh at Taylors awkwardness. "Average?" He offered tentatively.

Jake watched him a moment longer, his grin spreading as he stepped closer to the cliffs. "Good enough for me." He chuckled dryly, crouching down and lacing his fingers together into a step. Taylor felt courage bloom in his chest, knowing the pilot would be right beside him. He stepped forward and accepted Jake's boost, allowing him to hoist him up to a low ledge. As soon as he got his knees beneath him, he reached down, offering his hand to pull the pilot up beside him.

Together they climbed the rocky cliff side, grabbing handholds and using cracks to stabilize themselves. They shared occasional grins, encouraging each other without allowing themselves to get competitive, lest they lose concentration. Taylor huffed as he climbed, panting raggedly as he used his strong arms to pull himself ever higher up the wall of rock.

"Just a little more..." Jake huffed, cresting the top. He Taylor made to follow him, his hand grabbing a cluster of rock just below the top of the cliff ridge, but the chunk of rock snapped off as soon as he tried to pull himself higher.

" _Aaaah_!" He cried, and Jake turned sharply to see his hand flailing frantically for a moment before it shot forward and grabbed the ledge. He deftly pulled himself up, flopping onto the hard rock in exhaustion as the adrenaline rushed through his veins. "Phew!" 

"Nice moves, Boy Scout." Jake said, crouching beside his prone form. Taylor looked over to the pilot, and just caught the concern fading from his cerulean blue eyes, as the pilot let out a shirt puff of breath which Taylor could almost have thought was a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." He grinned, accepting Jake's offered hand and leaning on the pilot as he got to his feet. They stood at the peak of the cliff, and gazed out across the island. Taylors breath caught in his throat at the beauty of the scene below them. 

"I gotta hand it to this place..." He huffed quietly, drinking in the sight before them. "It never stops taking my breath away." 

"That's the radiation." Jake quipped dryly, making Taylor laugh. "Seriously though," the pilot continued, "it's one hell of a sight."

"And look..." Taylor teased, "no weird lights in the sky, either."

"For now," Jake laughed quietly. He took a step back and wobbled slightly when something shifted beneath his weight. "Hey, what's this..?" He wondered aloud, crouching down and brushing some loose dirt away from the ground. Underneath, embedded into the stone, is a steel sign, with a strange symbol on it.

Taylor crouched beside Jake, examining the details by tracing them with a finger lightly. "What is that..?" 

"I don't know." Jake said, frowning at the symbol. "There's no writing or anything. Looks like, I don't know... some kind of wolf?" He said uncertainly, glancing up to meet Taylors equally perplexed gaze.

"You think its part of the resort?" Taylor asked, too focused on the curious symbol to give any serious consideration to how close his face was to Jake's. "Like, something the corporation put here?"

"Maybe..." Jake replied, though he didn't seem convinced by the idea. "But what the hell does it mean?"

Taylor shrugged his shoulders, taking out his phone and opening his camera so he could snap a picture of the symbol to show the group upon their return. He stood as he slipped his phone back onto his pocket, turning his attention back to the view before them.

"Hey, Jake,  _look_!" He cried suddenly, and the pilot got stood quickly and joined him by the rim of the ledge. "Down by that river over there... the grey building?" He said excitedly, turning to look at the pilot with wide eyes. "Sure looks a lot like..."

"A shelter!" Jake gasped, his expression morphing into a huge grin as he caught sight of Taylors discovery. He glanced at Taylor, clearly impressed. "Hot damn. Good eyes, Boy Scout!"

"Doesn't earn me name status yet, huh?" He laughed, flushing under the pilots attentive gaze.

"Hmm, have to try harder for that prize," Jake replied with a wink. 

Taylor was about to ask what reward he had earned with his find, but he changed his mind at the last second. "Couldn't have got here without you." He said instead, beaming a warm smile at the pilot.

Their eyes met for one, long silent moment. Taylor felt his heart hammer in his chest, his pulse sounding like a beating drum in his ears. His fingers itched, longing to reach out and intertwine with Jake's, as they had in the control tower.

Just as he was about to brave his fear, a shadow passed through Jake's clear eyes, and the spell was broken as he turned away. "We, uh... should probably head back." He said lowly, his stubbled cheek dusting with pink. Taylor felt a sea of emotions churn through him; desire, hurt, anger, affection, rejection and hope all combined as he watched the pilot studiously avoid meeting his eyes again. "Find the others and tell them where to go."

"Yeah." Taylor said quietly, and Jake finally looked back at him, though it seemed to be against his will. "We should." Taylor breathed, his heart aching as he tried to fiercely trample the longing he felt to reach out and press his lips against the pilot. He took a deep breath and sighed, as Jake looked away once more. "Definitely."

Jake tool a step toward the edge, and then paused, looking back at Taylor with a guilty grin. "Gotta say... this was kinda fun." He confessed, seeming to struggle for a moment before he continued in a rush. "Maybe, before I fly back, we can go on another climb together."

Taylors heart instantly melted, his entire body flooded with a relief so profound he thought he could feel tears prickling his eyes. He smiled, a wide and heartfelt smile as he stepped closer to the pilot. "I'd like that." He admitted softly.

Jake grinned, and offered his hand, and together they began the arduous task of climbing back down the cliffs. They soon scrambled to the base of the wall, and shared a high five in victory, before laughing and heading back to the path where they had parted from their friends, where they found everyone waiting for them.

" _There_  you are!" Diego sighed, his shoulders slumping in relief. Taylor scratched his neck guiltily, shrugging his shoulders when his friend glared at him accusingly.

"We found the shelter," he said hurriedly, hoping to avoid any drama his friend might cause.

"Yep, Boy Scout here spotted it, about another mile in that direction." Jake said, pointing through the jungle towards where they'd seen the shelter 

"Wow, well done Taylor!" Quinn cheered, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she smiled.

"Indeed, it seems I underestimated your capabilities, Taylor." Aleister said, eyeing him thoughtfully. "A mistake I shall endeavour to not make again."

Taylor flushed under the praise of the group, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, before they set off in the direction Jake has indicated. Soon, they arrived outside an enormous and overgrown shelter.

"Great job finding this place, Jake and Taylor!" Lila complimented, eyeing the stone structure and the way it was entirely overgrown at the far end.

"I, uh, wouldn't go popping the champagne just yet." Diego warned, his expression drawn tight as he examined the building critically. "Anyone else getting some serious Twenty-Eight Days Later vibes off this place?" He asked nervously.

"It does look a little... dilapidated." Quinn agreed, puffing get cheeks out in a pout. "How old is this place?"

"Its not older than the resort..." Lila said distractedly, dragging her eyes away from the building to give the group an unconvincing smile. "I'll just have to have a stern word with the caretakers!"

"Whole point if shelter is keeping you safe  _inside_ , not looking good  _outside_. Come one." Jake sighed, rolling his eyes as he made his way through the remaining ferns toward the shelter.

Lila pushed open the doors, revealing a long, worn-down hallway. Vines snaked along the floor and walls, creeping their way through the building in intricate patterns, while sparks showered from broken fixtures overhead.

"... Empty." Taylor whispered, afraid to speak any louder and break the ominous silence in the room.

"On second thought, maybe Pop Culture Petey was right." Jake whispered back, his trained eyes darting to all possible points of ambush or danger, slowly spinning in a circle as they crept inside. "This place gives me the creeps." Taylor fought the urge to grab the pilots hand, swallowing hard against the familiar ominous uneasiness which began to swirl in his gut once more.

"I finally get a nickname and it's 'Pop Culture Petey'? Everyone else got a cooler one!" Diego protested weakly, his voice quaking slightly as he finished speaking.

"Anyone else want to go back to the pretty jungle with the magic flowers?" Quinn pleaded quietly, her hands balled behind her back as she stayed close to the tightly wound group. "Anyone?"

Taylor shivered involuntarily and shook his head, certain that returning to the flowers was the last thing he wanted to do, even if it meant getting murdered in the creepy ass shelter. He paused when Jake knelt down, grazing the ground lightly with his hand.

"There are a lot of muddy shoeprints around." He murmured quietly, glancing up to meet Taylors gaze firmly. "They seem recent."

"You mean, the guests  _were_  here..?" He asked, watching as the pilot sighed and shook his head, taking another look at the tracks only he could make out. 

"Well...  _someone_  was." He said finally, seemingly annoyed he couldn't be ant more specific. Taylor was about to respond when he heard a skittering sound from his left.

"Did anyone else hear that?" He whispered, his heart rate rising as he turned to where he thought the sound had come from. He felt the blood drain from his face, the sound of his own blood rushing through his veins seemed too loud in his own ears, as he beheld the very hole in a wall from his dream. He frowned, the action seeming to take forever to actually perform, as if time had slowed around him. He recalled that in his dream, Sean had been in this room; yet, the sports star had not joined them, so his dream couldn't have been prophetic. His head began to ache again, the glowing flowers pulsing dangerously as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Taylor!" Strong arms caught him before he hit the floor, easing him lower and wrapping around him until the worst of his dizziness had passed. " _Taylor_! How many fingers am I holding up?" Diego asked, his voice seeming too high. Taylor tried to focus on the waving digits in front of his face, groaning when they were slapped away.

"Don't be an goddamn idiot, give him some room to breathe, he just feinted. It's not like he got a chance to hit his head." Jake growled, and Taylors vision snapped back into clarity, as he realised he was laying in the pilots lap, whose warm arms were draped loosely around his shoulders. Jake looked down and grinned, though his clear eyes could not hide the worry in them.

"Welcome back, Boy Scout. Scared the pants off your little friend here," Jake said easily, nodding toward Diego's frantic expression hovering to his right. Taylor felt himself flush at the unspoken words,  _he'd scared Jake_. He groaned as he pushed himself upright, his eyes darting around the concerned faces all watching him closely.

"Uh, don't skip breakfast and then trek through hot and humid jungles, folks..? Also, no rock climbing..." He said, trying to diffuse the worry in the room. After a moments silence, Jake chuckled, helping Taylor to his feet.

"Hell, Boy Scout, never overexert on an empty stomach." The pilot said lightly, easing the tension around them, as the others all sighed in relief. Jake himself met Taylors gaze firmly, and Taylor knew that the pilot didn't believe his flimsy excuse, but had covered up for his lie. He also knew the pilot would expect an explanation later.

Taylor turned his attention back to the spot where the wall had crumbled, revealing a pitch-black hole, surrounded by strange moss like vines and more of the vibrant pink and blue flowers. He avoided looking at the flowers directly however, which at least seemed to help his aching head.

"I think that noise before came from in there," Diego said, eyeing the hole nervously, as if preparing for zombies to spill from it any second.

"Someone should take a look..." Lila whispered, as Taylor walked over. "Not you, Taylor!" Taylor flashed a brief frown her way, confused why he shouldn't be the one to look, when he remembered his almost fatal fall. 

He turned back to the hole, peering deep inside and feeling the pain in his head fade dramatically as soon as the flowers were out of his sight. "Hmm... there's something in there..." He murmured, leaning closer.

"Thanks for stepping up, Taylor! What do you see?" Diego called, and Taylor rolled his eyes at the eagerness in his voice. Something caught his attention in the hole, shifting in the darkness. Seconds later, he saw a glint of light, reflected in a pair of eyes.

"There's something in there." He said, taking a large step backwards quickly. His mind flew back to the previous evening, the hulking shape with glowing eyes. "Something  _alive_..." He muttered, running a hand through his short spikes nervously.

"Certainly it's just a rat... right?" Aleister asked uncertainly, and Taylor almost laughed at the thought that a rat would be a good thing to him in the current situation. A strange clicking noise came from inside the hole, a sound similar to claws scraping on stone.

" _That_ , is no rat..." Jake said, staring at the hole with narrowed eyes, his stance wide as if expecting something he may need to fight.

"Is it the  _thing_ , Taylor?" Diego asked urgently, and Jake glanced in Taylors direction as if he too wanted to know if it was the same creature which had startled him the night before. "The thing you saw last night?

"It's..." Taylors throat felt right, the thought of whatever he had seen the previous evening, coming back to silence him was prominent in his mind. "It's..." He sucked in a deep breath, as a dark shape in the hole rushed towards him, its shadow huge as it pounced into the light. Taylor was knocked to the floor before he could make a sound, when a furry blue body collided with his chest.

" _Mrrrlk_?" Taylor frowned, sitting up on his elbows to gaze at the blue fox sitting on him.

"What the..." Diego exclaimed, taking a step backwards in surprise.

"Oh. My. God." Quinn said slowly, staring at the creature in disbelief. Jake stood close by Taylor, his eyes focused as he waited for any sign he might need to intervene.

"What... is it?" Aleister asked, his brows raised in obvious shock.

"Uh,  _literally_  the  _cutest_  thing I've  _ever seen_!" Quinn squealed, her hands curled over her chest as she stated in awe.

"Okay, can we officially agree that is  _not_  a real animal?" Jake said, dropping his tense stance as he assessed that the creature wasn't a threat to them.

" _Mrrrmrrr_..." The blue fox whimpered, and Taylor almost thought it seemed upset by the pilots words. He hesitated a moment, before raising one hand for the creature to sniff. When the small animal did nothing to harm him, he gently petted it, scratching behind an ear. The little fox-like furball seemed to enjoy the treatment, before it tensed and retreated into a corner, where it began to tremble. Frost clung to the wall near it, and Taylor frowned at the sudden change in the animals behaviour.

He got to his feet, and almost stepped closer before coming to an abrupt halt. The sharp twisting of uneasiness in his gut made him aware of a sudden presence behind them.

"Huh. It looks scared " Jake said, brows raised as he stepped closer to the small animal himself. 

Taylor knew what words would leave his mouth next, suddenly hyper aware of their surroundings, almost as if he already knew everything that was about to happen. "But what would it be scared of?" He whispered, half entranced in his unnatural certainty. "Us?" As soon as the words left him, the feeling of being locked in a dream finally faded, and he was able to move again. He had just opened his mouth to warn the others that something terrible was about to happen, when something behind him let out a low, deep, blood-curdling growl.

The group froze, their eyes wide as they stared past Taylor, who slowly turned around to see a massive beast prowling towards hun from the shadows. Instantly, he recognized it from the night before in the forest.

" _ **Grrraawwwllll**_!" Roared the beast, which looked like an enormous spotted cat, with huge fangs that Taylor recognised from the tooth that Grace had found by the pool fence.

"That!  _That_! It's scared of that!" Aleister cried, his eyes wide as he stared at the beast.

"Hello again beasty," Taylor muttered, barely noticing Jake glance sharply at him as the pilot crept up beside him.

"You think?!" Lila cried in reply to Aleister's outburst. The fox-like creature scurried over the floor in terror, pressing itself against Taylors legs in terror.

"Jake!" Taylor called calmly, trying not to let his own fear show, as he turned his gaze from the beast before them; to the pilot beside him. "What do we do?"

Jake turned to Taylor, whose heart melted, because for the first time; the pilot looked scared. Seemingly without thinking, he grabbed Taylors hand, his eyes wide as he met his eyes. The pilot spoke quietly, but forcefully, despite only uttering two words.

_"Don't move."_


	4. Cut And Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup; me again!
> 
> Ya'll know the drill by now - this is all written on ny phone, so please forgive any minor errors until i can get my laptop fixed and edit everything properly; but of course please feel free to tell ne if theres somethinf big i missed and i will try to correct it...
> 
> Thankyou so much for reading! I hope you enjoy, and please comment to let me know what you think :)
> 
> x My love to you all x

_**Dear Jake;** _

_It's a hard thing to explain, being terrified, but also not, because you're filled with this certainty that you know what's going to happen. There's been so many times that I've been scared on this island, but you were always there to hold my hand, or tell me what to do. I'm not sure any of us would have survived half as long if you weren't._

_Having said that, the fear I felt for my own life... was **significantly** less, than the fear I felt whenever I thought something might happen to you._

_Maybe I was unfairly biased, and I should have been just as worried about the others..._

_Well, at any rate, it's pointless to wonder about ifs or buts now, I guess._

_There's no changing the past... Not any more_.

**4.**

Taylor knew he should be more concerned with the giant cat-like beast with the huge fangs, but his eyes were locked on his hand, his fingers curled tightly around Jake's. A warmth spread through his chest, a soft and tender feeling tentatively wrapping itself around his heart.

 ** _"Grrrraawwwwll!"_**  The beast roared again, and Taylor forced himself to snap out of his entirely inappropriate giddiness. He looked up, and met the fierce and piercing gaze of the creature, hoping it wouldn't take his display of strength as one of dominance, knowing it was a fight he could not win. The massive, fanged beast stalked toward them, its chest rumbling with a continuous purring growl.

 _Okay, this is bad_... Taylor thought, as he tugged ar Jake's hand and slowly retreated from the looming beast. He glanced to either side, and saw faces filled with terror on both sides. 

"Niiiice kitty..." Jake said slowly, his free hand raised in a placating gesture.  _"Niiice kitty..."_

"This  _cannot_  be happening. It makes no logical sense!" Aleister whispered loudly, shaking his head in denial at the approaching feline.

"Yeah?" Diego scoffed, throwing the pale boy a scowl. "You wanna tell  _it_  that?" He demanded.

The timid little fox-like creature scrabbled up Taylors back, shivering in fear as it perched on his shoulders.  _"Mrrmrm..."_  It whimpered, pressing its ears flat against its skull, as it buried its face into Taylors neck.

Taylor was too distracted by the giant feline to pay attention to the tiny animal. The menacing beast had locked its focus on him, its eyes alight, almost as if it remembered him; remembered the taste of his fear.

 _ **"Rrrrrargh..."**_  It growled, slowly stalking closer to their small group. Taylor felt tied between terror and relief; a certainty in his gut that had he not come with the group, Jake would have been mauled while saving the others. He didn't allow himself to focus on how he knew such a thing, instead scowling at the lumbering beast as it drew ever closer to them, its glowing eyes locked onto him.

"Oh god..." Quinn gasped, visibly trembling as she continued to retreat from the terrifying vision before them. Immediately the beast bore its huge teeth at her, its eyes darting in her direction.

"Oh, no,  _T'kal_!" Taylor said forcefully, stepping in front of Quinn, forcing the beasts attention back to himself. "Quinn, stay behind me." He said over his shoulder. The beast raised its mighty paw, claws extended, and Taylor felt time slow down around him. _I could live with my hand entwined with yours Jake, but I'll not hold you in dangers way_. He thought, as he released Jake's warm hand, and quickly used it to shove the pilot out of the way. Time sped up again, just as the beasts claws swiped across his side, leaving four large gashes in their wake.

 _"Kff!"_ Taylor hissed, his hand flying to the wound and pressing down hard to stop the blood flow.

 _"Taylor!"_  Quinn cried, as Jake rushed to his side, calling;  _"Boy Scout!"_

Taylor staggered slightly, but he shook his head, ignoring the faint feelings of dizziness and nausea as he glared at the beast before them. "I'm okay, its not deep." He lied, glancing at the pilot to see him staring at his injured side. As Jake's eyes rose to meet his own, he offered a weak smile,  before turning his attention back towards the beast; as it began to circle them. Toying with them.

"This thing is blocking the exit! We have to get around it!" Lila exclaimed, her eyes darting around the room as if looking for a hidden exit.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Jake huffed with a sarcastic laugh, shaking his head despondently. Taylor noticed the pilot kept glancing at his wound, and he had to forcibly remind himself that it was not the right time to feel so pleased about the interest the man was showing him. "No way we're getting past that thing..." Jake muttered quietly, and Taylor frowned, refusing to let the pilot, or any if the others, be lost to the beast.

"There's another door over there, look!" Diego cried suddenly, gesturing toward a massive blast door on the far side of the shelter, leading to a dimly lit hallway. "Also!" Diego cried, and Taylor turned to fins hinnglaring at him, his finger pointing accusingly at him. "Dude _, I goddamn told you so_!" 

Taylor barked a surprised laugh, shaking his head that Diego would be able to think of his promise to only cone so he could say such a thing when they were attacked by something awful. "I ever tell you I'm really glad your my friend?" He asked fondly, meeting the olive skinned boys eyes with a lopsided grin.

"I say we make a run for it while we can." Aleister said firmly, his back rigidly straight as he took another step away from the enormous feline prowling before them. "Seal ourselves inside."

"You really think we can outrun this thing?" Jake demanded incredulously, scowling at the white haired boy.

"I really  _think_  we don't have a choice!" Aleister snapped in reply, as the beast growled louder, its lips curling as its pure muscle form drew ever closer.

Taylor continued to back away, one hand pressed to his injured side, when he bumped into the wall, nearly knocking over a fire extinguisher. He realised with a heavy heart, that they had been cornered. His head began to pound, and he grit his teeth together tightly, trying to fight against the pain and keep control of himself. "Not now, not now,  _not now..!"_  He whispered furiously to himself, shaking his head and successfully clearing some of the pain aside.

"Guys, its now or never!" Quinn said, and Taylor felt a preternatural calm settle over him. He looked down at the fire extinguisher, and as the group all prepared to run, he understood what he had to do.

"On three guys," he said, shifting slightly so he could just wrap his fingers around the extinguishers handle. "One," he began, sidling closer to Jake. "Two," he said, subtly hiding his free hand just behind the pilots shoulder.  _"Three!"_  He cried, shoving Jake toward the others as he tugged the fire extinguisher free and sprayed the beast. The icy cold gas blasted it directly in the face, successfully blinding it.

 _"Boy Scout!"_  Taylor turned at Jake's urgent call, immediately setting off at a sprint to catch up to the group, who were peering around the door in shock; having thought he was right behind them.

 ** _"Rrrrawrrrr!"_**  The beast seemed to scream behind him, though Taylor didn't look back to see if it had gotten over the surprise attack. He raced across the empty room, and the tiny fox leapt from his shoulder to scamper ahead as he finally darted around the door.

"Quick thinking, Boy Scout..." Jake said, as Aleister, Lila and Quinn stood panting against the now closed door, after having heaved it shut together. Behind the thick doors, Taylor could hear the beast pacing, roaring its fury over their escape. He almost grinned at the thought of the beasts ire, but instead he found himself collapsed to his knees on the hallway floor. "Boy Scout, you really gotta stop getting yourself in these situations..." He heard Jake huff, as the pilot gently took his shoulders and repositioned him to be sitting comfortably, his back against the wall. 

Taylor chucked breathlessly, his gaze  unfocused as he watched Jake lightly finger his wound. The pilot raised a sceptical eyebrow at him as he examined the injury. "Not deep, huh?" He murmured, too quietly for the others to hear. Taylor merely smiled, too incoherent in his own mind to do anything other than enjoy the pilots closeness as he hadn't been able to with the great beast looming before them in the previous room.

The others peered down the hallways, as Jake tore some strips of fabric from his shirt and fashioned them into a make-shift bandage. Taylor hummed happily, enjoying the sight if the pilots exposed skin before him. Jake huffed a dry laugh as he finished tying the bandage, winking when he was done.

"Way to not get us shish-kebab'd on those teeth," he said, as he sat back on his haunches, allowing Taylor sone breathing space. He reached as if to hug Taylor, but hesitated, and instead ruffled his hair awkwardly.

Taylor just grinned widely, his eyes slipping close as he enjoyed the pilots praise and gentle touch. "Good, uh... Good goin'." Jake said quietly, and Taylor opened his eyes to find a soft expression on the pilots face, which he drank in greedily. Eventually, he realised he was going to have to move. He sighed, and Jake immediately removed his hand from Taylors hair, as if sensing he was about to get to his feet. 

Taylor laughed mentally at the thought that maybe Jake was having strange visions and premonition like feelings as well. He shook his head, and hissed as he accepted Jake's offered hand, and forced himself back to his feet. He winced once he was standing, the pain seeping in now that the adrenaline was no longer flooding his body or his mind.

"Taylor..." Quinn began, her eyes watery as she stepped closer to him. "Thankyou Taylor, for protecting me back there."

"Of course," Taylor said, smiling tiredly. "I-"

Quinn silenced him by pressing a finger to his lip, her tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked up into his eyes. "But, please don't risk yourself for me again. I'm..." She hesitated, swallowing heavily before pasting an entirely unconvincing grin on her face. "I'm not worth it." She said quietly. Taylor frowned, and was just about to respond when Diego cut him off.

"Someone wanna tell me what the  _hell_  that thing was?!" He cried, running his hands through his hair in agaitation.

"Isn't it obvious?" Aleister asked calmly, "...that was a  _Smilodon fatalis."_

"A what in the who now?" Jake asked, exasperation riddling both his tone and his expression.

"A saber-tooth tiger." Aleister said, sighing heavily.

"Nuh-uh, see I might not be a brain box like you, Malfoy, but I'm pretty sure tigers have stripes." Jake snarked petulantly, though Aleister merely rolled his eyes. "Fine. Of course. It's totally obvious then." He said, scowling at the lake boy. "I must've just forgotten my spear and loincloth in my cave, because apparently it's  ten thousand BC!" He cried, his voice raising the longer he spoke. Taylor couldn't help but blush, his mind immediately conjuring pictures of Jake in a loincloth. He cleared his throst and shifted slightly, hoping nobody would notice his bodies slowly building arousal.

"Sabertooths have been extinct  _forever,_  so was that one... cloned?" Quinn asked hesitantly, though Taylor hardly heard her; as an army of tiny loincloth wearing and spear wielding Jake's attacked his mind.

"I'm sorry, did this vacation just turn into Jurassic Park?"

"Of course not!" Aleister scolded. "Rourke International is in dozens of different industries, but cloning is not one of them..." He said, scowling st rach of them in turn. He seemed to hesitate a moment, as if debating with himself, before he continued at last. "And furthermore, sabertooths would make this Pleistocene Park, not Jurassic." He said, glaring at Taylor. "Congratulations, you're only a hundred and forty million years off." He sneered.

"Jesus, Malfoy," Jake sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands in frustration, " _who cares_?" He cried, glaring at the knowledge driven boy.

Taylor felt the spark of pain behind his eyes return, and he recalled when Sean and Jake had fought before; the overwhelming pain that had flooded him and threatened to knock him out. He decided not to let it escalate this time.

"Guys," he said, walking til he stood between their glaring match. " _Shut up_." He sighed tiredly.

"But -" they both protested, but Taylor merely held up a hand to each.

"I am too tired to care right now. I agree that we need to know what we're dealing with Aleister, but Jake's right too; you're being a smartass when its really not the time for it. By all means  _help,_  but now isn't the time to beat us over the head with tour superior knowledge. Knowing what era that that thing's from, doesn't make a damned fig of difference. If we can't get out of here and away from it, its still gonna kill us anyway." He explained, and was pleased when the two of them both conceded the point.

"Taylor, now might not be the best time for this but..." Diego hesitated, looking at his friend worriedly. "Why'd you call it...  _T'kal_..? Or, whatever it was..."

Taylor frowned, cocking a brow at the group and receiving small nods from everyone to confirm he had indeed done such a thing. "I..." He began, but his mind remained tragically blank, like static on an out of tune television set. He frowned, trying to think back to the moment so he might understand where the word had come from, but although he could recall the action; he could not recall what had drawn him to. "Sorry dude, must have just been something I thought up in the heat of the moment..." Taylor eventually sighed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "But I don't think its what we should be focusing on right now. We need to find a way out of here, and we need to do it fast." He looked at his friend, meeting his eyes as he repeated what Diego had told him just a day ago. " _One mystery at a time, dude_." Diego's expression lit with surprise for a moment, before he nodded and stood a little straighter.

"I'm with Boy Scout." Jake said, clapping a warm hand on his shoulder as Taylor turned to meet his supportive gaze. "I should have enough fuel left to get us back to the mainland." He added.

"The mainland?" Aleister cried, his brows raising in surprise and confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You're leaving the island." Taylor said quietly, not needing the pilot to confirm it.

"Come with me." Jake replied immediately, his eyes locked with Taylors. He coughed when he realised the others were still watching them too, and shoved his hands in his pockets as he averted his gaze. "Or stick around and wait for rescue. I don't care." He continued, shrugging in disinterest. However, Taylor didnt feel the gut wrenching loss he normally felt when the pilot spoke of his imminent departure, instead feeling a tinge of warmth in his heart. 

 _Because he asked me to go with him_. Taylor thought shyly, biting his lower lip as he watched the pilot pace along the hallway nervously from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not waiting around to become that tigers dinner...  _or yours!"_  The pilot added with a scowl that was aimed at the small blue fox.

 _"Mrm?"_  The fox tilted its head, as if it understood Jake's words. Taylor narrowed his eyes, making a mental note to return to the idea once they made it back to the hotel.

"That's right, you can't play cute with me, bud." Jake ranted, pointing an accusing finger in the foxes direction. "God knows what you are, and frankly I don't intend to be here when we find out."

"Let's not overreact Jake," Lila tried to reason, "we'll be perfectly safe as soon as we get back to The Celestial." She said, smiling around the group. "You guys don't want to miss out on your entire vacation, do you?"

"Well, no.. " Diego said hesitantly, and Lila beamed in his direction. 

"I'm positive that everything will be back to normal as soon as -" Lila said, but was cut off by Jake interrupting.

"As soon as every magically reappears? As soon as your staff can round up the  _prehistoric predators_  chasing us?" The pilot asked quietly. He looked around the group calmly, before settling his gaze on the tour guide again. "I dunno what kinda circus you're running here, Dimples, but it ain't safe."

"And flying with you  _is?"_  Aleister sneered, glaring at the pilot. "You nearly crashed in that weird storm on the way in! What if that happens again?"

"Then I can get a medal for getting your sorry asses safely through such a  _'weird'_  storm twice." Jake replied with a grin and a wink, before shrugging. "I'll take my chances."

"What about your money?" Taylor asked slyly, his lips twitching as he tried not to grin. "You haven't been paid." He reminded the pilot.

"Boy Scout, I've spent enough time gambling that I know when its time to cut and run." Jake said seriously, and Taylors heart thumped painfully against his ribs, understanding the words the pilot wasn't prepared to say yet.

_Running is what I do._

"I guess you're right." Taylor sighed, though his heart sank. "We've gotta get back home. This place is too crazy." He frowned, trying to understand why returning 'home' set his teeth on edge. Something sharp slithered through his gut, but before he could focus on it, the feeling was gone.

"Taylor, please," Lila said, disappointment colouring her tone. "I'm sure everything will be fine once we get back to The Celestial."

"At least Taylor has his head screwed on straight." Jake said, and Taylors head whipped toward the pilot in shock. "What?" He asked, noticing Taylors wide eyes were locked on him.

"..." Taylor stared another minute, before his face broke out in a beautiful, euphoric smile. "Nothing, nothing at all." Taylor said happily. Jake watched him in confusion, before shaking his head in amusement and turning to the rest of the group.

"What about the rest of you?" Jake asked, as if Taylor hadn't distracted him.

"You know, I wanted to have my lifes big adventure..." Diego said hesitantly, scrubbing blindly at his cheek. "but maybe the truth is, I'm not cut out for one."

"I know." Quinn agreed, glumly staring at her feet as Taylor rested a reassuring hand on Diego's shoulder. "I had a vision of how this week would go... and this isn't it."

"I..." Aleister began forcefully, before tapering off thoughtfully. His shoulders slumped as he came to the same conclusion as the others. "Very well. We may depart." He said, frowning off into space.

 _"No,_  Jake, I have a responsibility to my superiors-" Lila denied loudly, slicing her arm through the air until Jake interrupted her.

"Who? To Everett freakin' Rourke?" He asked, his eyes holding a touch of sympathy that his words could not.

"Rourke isn't here, Lila." Taylor said quietly, meeting the perky tour guides gaze sadly. "He's not the one sticking his neck out as his paradise falls apart," he reasoned. "Its  _you._  This isn't your job anymore..." He said softly, feeling guilty as Lila shifted uncomfortably, her face falling despondently.

"... Okay." She said finally, her voice small.

"Alright," Jake said suddenly, clapping his hands together. "The plan is to get out of here, grab the others from the resort, and head back to the airstrip." He said, his eyes traveling over the group to make sure they all understood their course of action. 

"We'd better hope there's another exit, because that sabertooth is _not_ giving up." Taylor said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder to indicate the blast doors, where they could still hear the massive beast prowling and growling.

Taylor peered around the group, to where the hallway ended in an intersection of corridors. "There's gotta be one somewhere." Diego said, following Taylors line of sight. "And this place  _can't_  be that big... right?" He queried, nervously glancing between his friend and the pilot, as if they held all the answers.

Together, they headed down the hall, the little blue fox scampering along beside them. "Is this thing just gonna follow us around now?" Jake wondered aloud, frowning as the little animal darted across his path and began running in circles around Taylor.

"I think he likes Taylor!" Quinn laughed, and the small fox seemed to yip happily in agreement. Taylor felt the niggling of a memory at the edge of his mind, but he studiously ignored it, deciding that it would either come to him or it wouldn't. He didn't want to try and force the memory to return, lest he inadvertantly cause another of his strange episodes.

At last they came to the end of the hall. Long identical corridors branched away to the left and right, each ending in their own intersections. Taylor frowned, certain that even a shelter as large as the one they'd found couldn't possibly have endless corridors and intersections. "Which way?" Diego asked, tearing Taylor from his inner musings.

"Um..." Taylor hesitated, his eyes darting between the identical paths before them. "Lets go to the right." He finally decided.

"Why right?" Jake asked curiously, and Taylor couldn't stop the mischievous that spread across his face.

"Because I like things that feel  _right."_  He purred quietly, amused when the pilot barked a surprised laugh in response. The group followed his direction, and came upon another identical intersection after only a few minutes. The group looked at Taylor, who chuckled and again began to walk down the right hallway without hesitation. They wandered on, the halls always ending in just, more halls.

"Okay, I think this place is just trolling us now..." Diego said at last, coming to a halt and refusing to budge.

"These underground corridors might run across the entire island!" Quinn said worriedly, biting her lip nervously. Taylor tried not to laugh when he saw Jake roll his eyes, muttering something which sounded suspiciously like 'ridiculous'. "Who knows where we'll come out?"

"Statistically speaking," Aleister began thoughtfully, "with Taylor always choosing the right hand hallway, we should have at least done a loop and returned to the blast doors by now." 

The group glanced at each other, fidgeting at the uncomfortable realisation. Taylor frowned, his eyes catching a glimpse of something in the wall over Aleister's shoulder. He stepped closer, raising his hand to gently run his fingers through the grooves.

"Huh..." He hummed thoughtfully, glancing back at the group and gesturing to the carving. "This looks like its supposed to be some sort of lizard? Or, chameleon?"

"Oh, can I see?" Lila asked keenly, pushing her way through the group eagerly. "Might just be a bored employee scratching in the-" She leaned against the wall beside Taylor, and immediately the wall shuddered, startling her into silence.

"Whoa, check it out!" Diego whistled, "that section if wall got pushed in a little bit!"

"It's the outline of a door!" Aleister exclaimed, his fine brows rising to his hairline in shock. "There could be a passage through there!"

Jake pushed on the hidden door, using all of his weight to no avail.  _"Hgggh!"_  He puffed, before stepping back, panting lightly. Taylor felt heat creep up his neck, his thoughts decidedly not innocent as they conjured other reasons for the pilot to be panting. "No use. Gotta be another way to open it." Jake said, successfully drawing Taylor from his daydreams.

He coughed and averted his eyes, feeling his cheeks stain pink as he looked around the hallway with renewed vigor. "Hey, there's a wheel valve here on this pipe!" He said louder than was necessary, pointing to the contraption he'd spotted hidden close to the floor. "Might open the door..." He said, crouching and trying to spin the wheel. "But its chained tight." He said despondently, when the contraption brely moved.

"That chain looks sturdy." Jake said, sidling up behind him. "Here, I've still got that fire extinguisher you fought Fangs off with. Maybe it'll help." Taylor peered back at Jake, surprised when he saw the red cannister being offered to him. He was more surprised to realise he hadn't even noticed the pilot had been carrying it this whole time, having slung it over his shoulder.

"Thanks," Taylor said, grinning widely as he got to his feet and tool the fire extinguisher, aiming it at the chain. He sprayed it with a jet of gas from the extinguisher, ignoring the confused looks Quinn and Diego exchanged.

"Uh, what are you doing..?" Diego finally asked uncertainly.

"Taylor is showing a bit of initiative!" Aleister declared approvingly. "C-O-Two fire extinguishers release gas at drastic sub-zero temperatures." The pale boy explained.

"Exactly." Taylor agreed, grinning as he finally ceased spraying. "So if the chain gets brittle enough..." He said, trailing off as he smashed the heavy extinguisher down on the chain, which shattered; freeing the valve.

"I must admit, I'm impressed." Aleister said quietly, seeming surprised with Taylors quick thinking. "I expected you to be more dim-witted."

"What was that about not under-estimating me again after the whole cliffs saga..?" Taylor asked thoughtfully, tapping a finger against his chin as he smirked at Aleister, who bowed his head in acknowedgement and fought a small grin of his own. "Thanks for the compliment!" Taylor finally laughed, feeling at ease with the group as he spun the wheel valve and heard gears begin to move deep within the wall. The hidden door slid open slowly, revealing what looked like a small secret office. The room was packed with numerous folders and files, and a computer with screensaver images flickering on the monitor.

"What the..." Jake muttered quietly, his eyes roving over the room slowly.

"That computer might have a way out for us." Lila said, completely unfazed bt the discovery as she stepped into the room and her fingers began to type rapidly.

Taylor opened his mouth to ask why she was so at ease with the discovery of the strange room, but he bit his tongue. He had the strong sense in his gut that it wasn't the right time to ask, and his gut hadn't led him wrong so far. "We have to login, and it needs a password." Je said instead, as the screen flashed red for the third time under Lila's attempts to login. "Looks like its six letters..."

"How do you know that?!" Lila cried, whirling around in surprise. Taylor blinked, taken aback by her response, before he pointed to a small sticky note attached to the monitor.

"There's some writing on it..." Diego said, tactfully reaching between Lila and Taylor as he snagged the tony piece of paper. " _Ram, Scorpion, Bull, Lion_." He read aloud, before looking up to Taylor with a frown. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Taylors stomach dropped, an empty hole forming inside him as his mind easily supplied the answer they were seeking. He couldn't understand how he has worked it out so quickly, unless he already knew the answer. He felt a sharp twist in his heart, and briefly entertained the idea that he'd left the note as a clue, but he immediately shrugged the idea off, as it felt wrong to him.

"A pas-" Quinn began, as Taylor stepped up to the keyboard and typed in a single word.

**ZODIAC**

Quinn gasped, her eyes wide as the computer chined and accepted the password.

 _"Nice!_  They're all zodiac signs!" Diego cried, ignorant of the churning within his friend.

" _Aries, Scorpio, Taurus, Leo_!" Quinn laughed, turning her huge smile towards him. "Didn't realise you were so clever, Taylor."

Taylor shifted uncomfortably, his hand scrubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he tried to laugh. "You ain't seen nothin' yet..." He promised vaguely, wondering just how many more surprises he held within himself. He was distracted by the comuter screens flickering on, revealing footage from a very familiar, large room.

"Umm... does that look  _familiar_  to anyone else..?" Diego asked hesitantly, unknowingly echoing Taylors thoughts. 

The large room was filled with comfortable chairs, accompanied by small side tables for drinks and snacks. An elevator stood at the far end of the hall, and luggage carriers had been abandoned, though had at least been pushed to the walls. The desk remained empty, as it had when they'd first arrived. "That's The Celestial's lobby..." Taylor said quietly, squinting ar the screen as he noticed a slight movement in one corner. "Look! You can see Raj in the massage chair!"

"I guess this is so they can monitor if it's safe to return to the resort?" Lila said uncertainly.

"Oh  _yeah?"_  Jake said, his eyes roving over a different set of images with a scowl. "Is that why they have cameras in half the suites?" He demanded.

Taylor stepped closer to the pilot, following his line of vision to an array of monitors, where he could see hidden camera feeds from dozens of empty hotel rooms. He felt a hollow sickness build in his stomach, when he noticed his own room among the various others.

"I get that some people like being watched, but  _this_  is just creepy." Diego said sadly, averting his eyes in embarrassment for those whose privacy had been invaded, despite not knowing then all personally.

"Okay, maybe this is good." Jake said, and Taylor raised a sceptical brow, which caused the pilot to roll his eyes. "Not like  _that,"_  he said in exasperation, though his lips twitched as he fought a smile, "little pervert..." He muttered in quiet amusement, so the others wouldn't hear. His eyes met Taylors briefly, and they shared a quiet chuckle together, before Jake looked around the group and continued. "There's a microphone here on the desk. Probably means we can call over to the resort somehow..." He reasoned, gesturing to the small microphone beside the computer and Taylor nodded in agreement as he eyed the computer thoughtfully.

"And tell them to meet us at the airstrip!" Quinn gasped, clasping her hands behind her back as she beamed at Jake.

"See if you can figure out a way to reach them, Taylor." Jake said, and Taylors heart swam with a fuzzy warmth, a goofy grin blossoming across his face. Jake raised a brow at his reaction, but said nothing as he nodded towards the others. "We'll look around for a map outta here."

Taylor nodded, still riding the giddy high of hearing his name fall from Jake's lips, though the pilot still didn't seem to have noticed his slip, even though he'd now done so twice. He sat in the small fold away chair and slipped on the headphones, his smile refusing to fade as ge began typing on the computer, searching for the right folder to activate the microphone.

Various camera feeds from the resort flitted past beside him, until something caught his eye and he turned to inspect it better. He recognised Sean on the small screen, a figure walking up behind him to drape their arms around his neck.

 _"We can't..."_  The on screen Sean said, his voice sounding tinny and warbled over the hidden camera feed. The sports star seemed torn about something, his entire body tensed as if ready to flee at any moment.

 _"Says who?"_  Michelle whispered from behind him, a seductive lilt to her voice as she leaned close to his ear.

" _What is this about, Michelle_?" Sean demanded, twlearing himself from her arms so he could face her. " _You wanted to talk, so talk."_

Taylor felt uncomfortable, like he was intruding on somethingnintomate and private. He averted his eyes to another monitor and spotted Zahra rummaging through the restaurant.

 _"At last, some damn peace and quiet from those douche-wagons._.." On screen Zahra sighed, her shoulders sagging in relief. However Taylor spotted movement, and noticed Craig was heading straight for the restaurant, whistling loudly.

" _Gonna get some bread_..." The jock sang merrily, oblivious to anything but his own hunger. " _Gonna put it in my head._.."

 _Zahra is not gonna like it when Craig shows up..._  Taylor thought, wishing he could warn the reclusive girl somehow. Just as he was about to try and get the microphone working and warn her, he noticed another screen held movement.

Estela marched briskly down a hall, looking back over her shoulder at regular intervals as if to make sure she wasn't being followed.  _That girls secrets are bigger than my obsession with a certain cute ass pilot.._. Taylor thought dryly, shaking his head fondly.  _What is she up to know?_

His eyes darted back to Zahra, watching as she wandered through the restaurant's back kitchen, chomping on what appeared to be a gigantic pastry.

 _"Hrm? What's this?_ " Zahra slurred mid chomp, coming to a halt beside a strange tower covered in cloth. She tugged at the fabric, revealing a towering and elegant Tiramisu cake that looked to be at least seven feet tall.

 _"Daaaamn..."_  On screen Zahra whistled, her eyes wide as she stepped closer to the enormous cake. She glanced at the pastry, before flinging it away and kicked out one of the tables legs. The cake toppled over and crashed to the floor in a huge, towering mess, and Zahra snorted with laughter.

 _"Ha ha! That was awesome. Tiramisu sucks_!" She said, tirnong to an industrial freezer, her eyes lighting up as she opened it up and pulled out a five gallon tub of ice cream.  _"Jackpot..."_  She smorked, as she pried off the lod and began to eat it straight off the scoop.

 _"Oh, mama, that's good..."_  She groaned, eelishing every bite. She paused, and Taylor realised she had finally caught wind of Craig's approach, as his whistling grew louder.

 _"Aw, you gotta be_ -" She scowled, as Craig came into view. He stopped upon catching sight of Zahra with the ice cream, and they sized each other up in a moment of stunned silence.

" _Guess you found the ice cream stash too_..." Craig said at long last.

" _Guess I did_." Zahra mumbled, staring at Craig defiantly. She took a melodramatic lick of the ice cream scoop, her tongue stained with the icy treat as she finally drew back.

 _"I found it first, ya know_." Craig growled, scowling as he watched Zahra take another lick.

 _"I know your brain might be stuck in fifth grade,"_  Zahra said, rolling her eyes, " _but are you seriously trying to pull 'Finders Keepers' with me?"_

 _"Just askin' for a little mutual respect, feel me?_ " Craig scowled, slowly advancing again. " _Honour among thieves?"_

Zahra gave him the finger jin reply, and Taylor couldn't help but laugh at them both.  _"Honour **this."**_  She said flatly, before she resumed her licking of the scoop.

" _Look, Z. I don't like you, and you don't like me_ -" Craig began falteringly, only to be interrupted by Zahra's harsh laughter.

 _"Wow,"_  she managed between dry chuckles, " _I didnt know you were capable of such subtle understatement-"_

"- _so why don't we just stay out of each other's way, deal_?" Craig said loudly, talking over Zahra's interruption.

 _"Fine."_  Zahra said easily, looking down at the tub of ice cream.

 _"Fine!"_  Craig growled, his hands balled into tight fists. They made to go around each other, but instead moved in the same direction.

 _"Go left!"_  Zahra said, eyes wide as she almost collided with the jock's hulking body.

 _"My left or your left_?!" Craig asked, his own eyes wide as he tried to work out where he was supposed to go.

 _"As if you know the difference!"_  Zahra choked out, finally squeezing past him with the ice cream tub clasped tightly to her chest. Just before she walked through the door, she stopped. " _Oh, and Craig? If you tell a soul about... you know... freshman year_..." She warned, throwing a hard glare over her shoulder.  _"I'll hack your phone, and send your family those photos you saved there. You know, the ones with you and the whipped cream... and nothing else..."_ Taylor scowled at the monitor, cursing Zahra for that particular mental image.

 _"Pfft!"_  Craig scowled, folding his arms over his chest confidently.. " _You can't do that_."

Zahra just smiled knowingly, before stalking out the door with her prize, leaving Craig to grumble to himself. " _She can't do that..._   _right?"_

Taylor left Craig to his mutterings, as the jock began to raid the kitchens himself. He thought about their tension fraught relationship, and several pieces of their puzzle clicked together in his mind.

 _They have history_... He thought, and felt the niggle of more memories buried just beneath the surface of the realisation. He debated a moment, waiting and letting the feeling find its own path through his mind. He drew a silent gasp when a faint image of the two, locked in a tight embrace with their lips locked passionately flickered briefly, before both it and the strange feeling vanished.  He released a deep breath through his nose, rubbing his forehead lightly as a small ache developed between his brows. He looked back at the screens he had spotted Estela, Sean and Michelle on, wondering if he should find out more about them also. He hesitated only a moment, before zooming in on Estela, watching as she crept down an abandoned hallway.

She picked up the pace, accelerating to a jog as she reached the ballroom. Taylor frowned, wondering what she could want in a place which so contradicted her brusque nature, and why she would be so careful to make sure nobody saw her there. He watched the grainy closely, as Estela searched the ballroom from top to bottom, frantically tearing through the whole room. He could barely hear her muttering over the commotion she made.

" _Come on, where is it?_ " She grumbled in frustration as she got to her feet. She paused, her eyes locking onto something and narrowing in thought. She walked slowly to a large painting mounted on the wall. On the fuzzy screen, it looked like a sailboat beneath the night sky. Estela stared at the painting for a long moment, before flipping out a penknife and suddenly slashing at the painting, tearing it in two. 

She reached through the ruined painting, and growled in victory.  _"There..."_  She grimaced, slowly removing her hand with something held carefully in her palm. Taylor narrowed his eyes, trying to decipher what it could be, but she pocketed the item quickly, just as Grace called from the hallway. 

 _"Estela? Estela, are you in the ballroom?"_  Taylor saw Grace approaching on another monitor, his eyes flicking between the two as  _Estela_  gasped and looked guiltily between the ruined painting and the hallway. She quickly pocketed her penknife, and slipped behind one of the large doors, hiding list as Grace entered the room. " _Estela, I was gonna make some food-"_  Grace paused, frowning as she looked around the seemingly empty ballroom.  _"Oh, I could've sworn I saw her come this way_..." She said, before shrugging and heading back the way she'd come.

Estela waited a moment longer, frozen on the small screen as a blur of pixels, until she appeared to decide the coast was clear. She stole down the hallway, and disappeared out of the caneras sight.  _How did she know something was hidden behind that painting_? Taylor wondered, frowning thoughtfully. What could it have been? He pondered, feeling again the familiar tickle of something hidden beneath the thought. He closed his eyes and waited, and was rewarded with the flash of an image. Estela, clearly several years younger, wrapped in the embrace of an older man whose face was tormented by grief. Estela's expression however was dark, vengeful and furious.  _Her uncle comforting her after they received the news of her mothers death_... He thought calmly, and released a deep breath he hasn't realised he had been holding. The image fled as quickly as the last, leaving him with only the vague sense of a bourgeoning headache. 

Once more his eyes darted to the monitor where Sean and Michelle stood facing each other, and he bit his lip as he hesitated only a second longer. He watched as Michelle draped herself over Sean's chest a d gazed out the window at the gentle ocean.

 _"Isn't the view just unbelievably romantic_?" She asked dreamily, eyes faraway as she smiled softly, clearly enjoying their closeness.

 _"I thought you just wanted to talk_ ," Sean said, shifting uncomfortably.

" _Who said we had to talk with our clothes on_?" Sje replied mischievously, her head rising from his chest so she could gaze up at him longingly. Taylor felt a distinct uneasiness growing in him, and he narrowed his eyes, ready to slam them shut and turn away should any items of clothing be removed. He was not into that sort of thing. He paused, glancing towards where Jake was searching through a huge pile of folders, and a lopsided grin spread across his face. _Well, not watching any one else remove their clothing anyway_... He thought with a dry chuckle.

He almost choked when he looked back at the screen and realised that Michelle had pushed Sean down onto the bed, and she was now straddling him. He felt his own awkwardness grow, even as Sean seemed to grow more uneasy at the situation himself. 

" _Sean, just think about how different this vacation could be. Instead of this... weird fight, we could be the way things were a month ago_." Michelle said quickly, almost begging the sports star to hear her out. " _I thought you could maybe propose to me here."_  She paused, and Taylors heart felt heavy at the utterly vulnerability Michelle was showing, as she nervously plucked at her top.  _"I just want to know why you-"_

 _"Because you **cheated**  on me!_" Sean roared before she could finish, ignoring her obviously fragile state. Michelle's eyes grew wide, as Sean lifted her from his waist and deposited her on the bed beside him, hurrying tonhus feet so he could back away.

 _"What? Who said that? I didn't_ -" Michelle began, tears welling in her eyes as she tried to reach for him.

 _"I know all about it, okay?"_  Sean said sadly, before his expression contorted into a spiteful rage. " _Your sorority sisters told me every detail."_  He spat.

" _Sean, that's not-"_

 _"It's not true? That's what you're gonna go with? You're gonna deny it to my face?_ " Sean fumed, ignoring the obviously devastated expression Michelle wore. " _These are your best friends, Michelle. You're gonna tell me they were lying about you?!"_

Taylor watched, feeling torn between furious with Sean for believing Michelle capable of such a thing when she so obviously adored him; and heartache for Michelle, as she fell silent, her expression turning blank as her tears spilled down her cheeks. " _That's what I thought._ " Sean sneered, turning to leave.

 _"That's not even what this is about, is it?"_  Michelle asked quietly, unable to bring herself to even look his way. She stared out the window, at the beautiful scene which she suddenly seemed to realise she would never be able to enjoy with the man she loved. " _No, you... You were looking for an excuse to dump me, weren't you?_ " She asked quietly, a dry and unamused laugh escaping her as she shook her head. "Just waiting for an easy out."

" _Michelle_..." Sean said after a long pause between them, seeming to suddenly notice her dejected expression. " _I_ -"

" _I get it, you'd rather be with Taylor right now._ " Taylor started, not sure where the girl had gotten the idea but firmly wishing she hadn't. The thought of intimacy with anyone other than the pilot made him feel ueasy, though he knew it was a ridiculous reaction. What was worse though was the downcast acceptance Michelle was showing the sports star, though her heart was clearly breaking. " _Your uh, appetites, have diverted_?" She said, trying to smile weakly, though she still couldn't meet his eyes.

" _Hang on, now that's not-"_ Sean tried to defend himself, butbhe couldn't finish his denial.

Michelle laughed, a broken and tired sound which caused Taylors eyes burn with unshed tears. " _Not true? That's what your gonna go with?"_  She said quietly, finally turning to meet Sean's gaze with her own broken one, as she threw his words back at him.  _"You're gonna deny it to my face?"_

This time, its Sean whonremains silent. Michelle watches the sports star for a moment longer, before dropping her gaze to her feet, sighing sadly. " _That's what I thought."_  She mumbled, and covered her mouth with her hand, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Sean finally looked up, his expression torn as he moved toward her, but Michelle pushed to her feet and stormed past him, running away as fast as she could to weep in private. Sean remained, throwing his fist against the nearest wall as he hung his head, and stared at the floor.

Taylor sighed heavily, shaking his head at the idiotic pair. He knew with a profound certainty that Michelle hadn't cheated, couldn't, have cheated on Sean. He just couldn't understand why Sean couldn't know that himself, considering he was so obviously in love with her. He shook his head, hoping that Michelle had been wrong about Sean's 'desires' for him, but made a note to try and not be alone with him again. He gave himself a mental nudge, and returned to his original task of searching for a way to activate the microphone and reach his classmates. He searched through folder after folder, until suddenly, he found what he was looking for.

"Guys, I  _found_  it!" He called, activating the microphone and unplugging the headphones so the others could hear, slipping them from his head and depositing them beside the computer.

"You did?" Lila asked, sounding surprised. "We can talk to them? Try it!" She encouraged, leaning forward to see how they reacted on the monitors.

Taylor looked back to the screen where Raj was sleeping in one of the lobby massage chairs. He grinned and winked at the group, as he cleared hisbthroat and then pressed the button at the base of the microphone, trying to make his voice sound like a haunting ghost. "Rrrraaaajjj..." He rasped, releasing the button to shush Jake and Diego's laughter. "Thiiis is the ghooost of semeeesters paaaast!" He said slowly, releasing the button to laugh with the others around him, as Raj snapped awake and fell out of his massage chair, which was still vibrating.

 _"Hu-wha? Oh man, not this trip again_!" Raj cried, looking around frantically. At that moment, Zahra and Craig walked in, the giant tub of ice cream still in Zahra's arms. They both burst out in uproarious laughter upon seeing Raj so flustered.

" _Yo, Taylor, is that you on the speakers? That was **hilarious**!"_  Craig crowed, fist pumping the air.

Zahra was laughing so hard she had to set the ice cream tub om one of the tables, while wiping a tear of joy from her eyes with her other hand. " _God, I just love humour at the expense of others."_  She said breathlessly.

" _Wait, that's Taylor on the speakers?_ " Raj cried, glsncing up at the huge boxes attached to the walls. He grinned, finally relaxing as he joined in with his friends laughter. " _Okay, I'll admit; that was pretty good."_

Taylor quickly explained what happened at the emergency shelter, sparing no detail in his description of the sabertooth nor its fierce intent to eat them. He told them about the fire extinguisher which aided their escape, and gained them acces into the hidden security room. He neglected to mention the random feeds he had watched, deciding that the information would likely not be well received. "Oh! And we found a cute little blue fox thong, and he likes us, so he's coming with." He added, upon concluding his retelling of their tale.

" _This is another prank, right? 'Cause this one is a little less funny, Taylor._ " Zahra sighed, her eyes wide as she shook her head in disbelief.

"It's all true." Jake confirmed, resting a hand on Taylors shoulder as he leaned closer to the microphone. "We're heading straight for the airstrip."

" _You're leaving_?!" Craig bellowed, his expression darkening as he visibly tensed on the grainy camera feed. " _What the hell? This is our vacation, man! We just got here! Naw, forget that_!"

"Craig, I need you to trust me. Please." Taylor begged, although je already knew Craig wouldn't listen to him, he didn't know him well enough to trust him yet. "Get the others, and meet us at the airstrip." He tried again, but he could already see the small Craig on screen shaking its head.

" _Trust you? I don't **know**  you, and you  **don't**  know me_." Craig spat furiously, just as Taylor had sensed he would. His heart ached, certain that Craig was hiding a deep sense of pain beneath his misplaced rage. " _Why are you trying to ruin everything_?" The jock accused, before he lumbered away angrily and vanished from view.

" _Don't worry_..." Raj said quietly, awkwardly tuning his hand through his shoulder length curls as he sighed wearily.  _"I'll talk to him... We'll be there soon_." The large boy assured, before hurrying off after his friend.

"Keep an eye out." Jake warned, and Zahra gave a salute with her middle finger towards the cameras general direction. "That sabertooth is still out there... We'll meet you at the plane hangar as soon as we find a way out of here."

"Yeah," Diego mumbled, as Zahra scurried away and Taylor turned of the microphone. "About that..."

"We've found absolutely nothing so far." Aleister confessed stiffly, his eyes dragging slowly across the remaining files. "And it will take _hours_ to examine the rest of these files."

"At this point," Taylor sighed, scrubbing his face with both hands as a wave of exhaustion washed over him. "I don't think we could even find our way back to where we came in."

Jake snickered, rolling his eyes as he ruffled Taylors hair affectionately. "We only gotta turn left Boy Scout, someone had us making nothing but right turns to get here." He said, and Aleister scoffed, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest.

Taylor smiled weakly, appreciating the humour and using it to bolster his lagging energy. "There has to be something-"

"Taylor,  _look_!" Quinn cried suddenly, pointing up behind him and startling the group. Taylor followed Quinn's finger, to see the little blue fox hopping up to the desk. He then leapt atop Taylors head, who jerked on surprise, but before he could react any further, the fox turned and jumped up to a high shelf.

 _"Mrrmph!"_ The little fox chirped happily, as it sniffed around on the top shelf.

"The  _hell's_  he doing..?" Jake murmured dryly, watching in exasperation as the little creature snuffled about.

"Maybe there's food up there?" Lila suggested, and Taylors stomach growled loudly at the thought of food. He laid his hands over his stomach, mindful of the wound on his side, and tried to tell himself he was not hungry. He was distracted however, when the little blue fox grabbed the edge of a large binder, and pulled hard, before throwing it to the side. It topped out, hitting the floor with a resounding splat as it fell open to reveal a schematic of the tunnels.

"The cute little fox thing found it!"  Quinn cried happily, bending down to scoop up the map. Taylor stared at the fox thoughtfuly, as it slowly hoped down from the high shelf. "That's our way out! We're here... and there's an exit right along this path!"

"Uh... does that mean this furball understands English?" Jake asked uncomfortably, dropingndown to his knee in front of thebfox when it yipped happily in response. "All that stuff I said before? I didn't mean it, okay?" He said earnestly, and Taylor cpupsnt control the peals of laughter that escaped him at the pilots sincere apology to the tiny animal. Jake pointedly ignored his laughter, pushing to his feet and grabbing the map from Quinn, before guiding them all out of the tiny office and back into the hallway.

Following the schematic, he led their group through a right, followed by a left, and then another left, where they then found another pair of blast doors at the end of a long corridor. "We found the exit!" Quinn chanted excitedly, her hands already reaching for the huge handle. "Let's get these open!" She said eagerly. 

Taylor and Jake gently batted her hands away, each reaching for one of the mighty door handles. They shared a focused and energizing look, before heaving ay the heavy doors, slowly peeling them open.

"Sweet freedom, here we come-" Jake said, as he stepped around the partially open door, but his words fell flat upon catching aight of what lay beyond the doors.

"Uh, guys?" Diego said hesitantly, pointing through the gap between the doors. Frowning, Taylor peered around his own massive blast door, only to fond himself staring into total darkness. A darkness so deep and empty, it felt almost as if he were standing at the edge of the universe. Taylors gut immediately twisted, and he felt a rush of fear unlike any of the others he had felt. He took thee hurried steps back from the doors, unaware of his own shivering as he stared into the empty blackness.

"This is absolutely absurd." Aleister mumbled glumly, though Taylor could barely hear him. He barely heard the echo's which reverberated back to them, his mind overwhelmed by a thick blanket of tension. 

"An echo..." Taylor heard himself say flatly, though je had no control over his body or voice. "Must be some kinda cave." He added in the same emotionless drone.

"Jake, use your flashlight." Quinn suggested, and Jake reached for his belt, before cursing loudly.

"Damn. Lost it." He growled, running a hand through his hair in agitation. "Must've fallen off when we ran from the tiger... We've gotta just push forward anywa-"

" _Jake_!" Taylor suddenly heard Diego yell, the sound finally cutting through his dazed state but not enough to release him from its web-like cage. He felt something shaking him, and realised it had been for sometime, but he couldn't react to it. "Taylor's spaced out, like,  _really_  spaced out! I can't get him to react to anything!" Taylor felt guilt curl through his mind, the sound of his friends panic causing the blanket of blankness to reced in his mind a little.

"Boy Scout?" Jake's voice was close, but Taylor could see nothing but the darkness beyond the doors, and couldn't tell where the pilot actually was. "Do you hear me?  _Boy Scout_? Dammit, how long has he been like this?"

Taylor couldn't even blink his eyes, his mind lost, traveling through the darkness. The darkness felt familiar, terrifying but also known. He couldn't work out how, but he was certain he'd seen the very same empty darkness before.

"Taylor," Jake called softly, and Taylor felt the darkness's tight grasp on him recede, as if it had been startled by something. Which placed the very terrifying thought in Taylors.mind, that the darkness itself was alive. Before he could contemplate the thought however, he was distracted by the darkness again receding, and he realised it was because his friends were finally breaking through to him. He fought against the darkness in his mind, following the sound of his name being called. "Taylor, that's it, blink; now look at me..." Taylor tried to blink, and finally, after lmost a minute of trying, he managed to make his eyelids move.

" _Look_  at me, Taylor!" Suddenly, Taylor felt himself snap back to himself, his vision flooding with colour as he choked on air as he desperately tried to gasp for breath. "Easy, _easy..._ Baby breaths, come on, easy, that's it; breath with me. In, and out. In, and out... That's it..." Taylor followed the instructions, his eyes locked onto the blue orbs staring back at him as they swam with concern. He blinked rapidly, nodding his head to show he was truly returned to his senses.

"Damn, Boy Scout," Jake huffed, his voice thick with relief. He released an enormous gust of breath as he withdrew his hands from Taylors cheeks. Taylor felt his face burn, having not noticed the pilot had been cradling his face while he talked him back into conscious thought. "You think you can manage to not scare the crap outta us anymore today..?" 

Taylor forced a dry laugh, slapping his palms against his cheeks a few times to hide the rising colour tainting them. "Sorry..." He muttered, averting his eyes. "I'm uh, im not good with darkness and... enclosed spaces." He said limply, hoping nobody would question him. He finally dares to look up, and found the pilot scrutinizing him closely, before he clicked his tongue and looked away, though Taylor could still see the concern in his blue eyes.

"Panic attacks are nothing to be ashamed of." Jake said, glancing at Taylor to show that he expected him to explain properly at another time.

 Taylor swallowed heavily, and nodded discreetly, before turning his attention to Diego, who still appeared traumatized by his 'panic attack'.

"Dude, are you-"

"I'm really sorry, Diego." Taylor said simply, folding his arms around his friend and drawing him close. Diego returned the hug, fiercely clinging to Taylor for several minutes, the others all giving them a moment to reconnect. Eventually, Taylor cleared his throat and drew away, pretending not to see his friend wipe  the silent tears he had shed.

"So," he said awkwardly, gesturing to the darkness beyond the blast doors without looking at it. "Exit."

"Yeah, that's gonna be a hard pass." Diego scoffed, glaring at him like he had grown a second head. "You just had one major panic attack from merely  _looking_  at that thing... What's gonna happen if we try going  _through_  it?!"

"You got a better idea?" Taylor asked softtly, and Diego scowled in reply.

"We have no idea what could be lurking in there, or if there's even really a way out." He argued stubbornly, before sighing in defeat. "My  _abuelita_  had an old saying. 'Where there be sabertoot tigers, there be brain-eating spiders.'"

"We don't have a choice." Jake said calmly, stepping up beside the two of them. Taylor watched as the pilot focused his attention on Diego, reasoning as best he could. "We sent the others out to the airstrip, and if we're not there to meet them, they're sitting ducks."

Jake turned to meet Taylors gaze, their eyes locking as he concluded. "We  _have_  to push forward." The pilot said, turning to take a step into the darkness. Taylor felt his heart lurch, and his feet carried him to the pilots side without his telling them to. He hesitated however, before taking the final step into the darkness himself.

"Everybody, link up." Jake said, his eyes traveling over everyone. "Grab each other's hands, so we don't lose each other in the dark." He said calmly, offering his hand to Taylor.

"I don't know, Jake..." Taylor whispered, and the pilot met his tormented eyes with his own calm blue orbs.

"Do you trust me?" Jake asked, quietly for the others not to hear.

"Yes." Taylor answered immediately, biting his lip to stop himself from adding the 'unconditionally' which wanted to burst from them. Jake blinked, seeming surprised for a second, before he grinned lopsidedly, something passing behind his eyes as he huffed a dry chuckle.

"Good." He said, reaching forward and snagging Taylors hand tightly within his own. Taylor looked down, watching their fingers interlace, allowing the warm feelings he held for the pilot to flood theough him and wash away any of his lingering fears about the darkness. He raised his eyes, and followed the pilot into the darkness.


	5. It's What You're Meant For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really be at the school by now but i was determined to get this damn xhaoter up.  
> Apologies for any mistakes- please let me know if younfind any bad ones (And what youbthink so far to please)
> 
> x My love to you all x

_**Dear Jake;** _

_It's kinda funny, the things that can so effortlessly fuck up your entire conception of reality. I'm not even sure I remember too clearly, just what it was set me onto the path I find myself now walking... But I think I'm jumping ahead in the story again, and I promised you I would always be honest; so I will try to explain everything as well as I can._

_I don't know how you guys all felt on that tunnel, and to be honest I was too focused on you to really think about it much... but, I remember it felt... Wrong. Unnatural. Alive, somehow._

_I remember I hated it, until you gave me a reason to not to. Sappy, huh? Most of my feelings relating to you are to be honest._

_Still, I guess it wasn't as bad as half the other things we've faced since_...

**5.**

Taylor blindly shuffled along behind Jake, his hand tightly woven together with the pilots. The darkness tried to smother him, to creep its way into his nerves again and once more take control of him; but the solid reassurance and  warmth of Jake's hand kept him focused, and he managed to keep the darkness at bay. He had lost track if how long they'd been moving, silently creeping through the pitch-black cave beyond the island's emergency shelter.

 All he knew was that Jake was leading them, and so they would find their way. As the pilot lead the group hand-in-hand through the impenetrable blackness, Taylor tried to calm himself, focusing his thoughts of the callouses he could feel on some of the pilots fingers, the way they laced together with his own in what he considered to be a perfect fit. They were rough, strong hands; and Taylor was certain they had saved his life more times than he was aware of, though he was unable to account for why he felt that way.

In his other hand, Quinn's fingers trembled around his own, her hands soft and small, and he could almost feel the fear radiating through her as it had tried to do him.

"You still with us, Boy Scout?" Jake asked in a whisper, and Taylor jumped in surprise after the long silence as they travelled. His heart felt tinged with a soft glow, and he knew the pilot was still concerned bout his so called 'panic attack' upon first encountering the all consuming darkness.

"I'm fine," he assured, squeezing the pilots hand comfortingly. "Don't you worry about me." He said, hoping he sounded more convincing than he felt. "I can handle it."

Jake snorted, clearly unconvinced about his ability to handle it after his meltdown, but he chose not to comment on his obvious lie, instead focusing on something else he'd said.

"Who said I was worried?" The pilot teased, and Taylor could almost feel his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. He was certain the pilot was smiling widely, hidden in the darkness, and he grinned in return himself, shaking his head fondly. He turned his head slightly, so he was facing the rest of the group.

"Hey Quinn, why can't watermelons get married?" He asked, trying to sound jovial to distract her from her terrified shivering.

"Huh?" Quinn's voice whispered back, and Taylor grinned as he heard Aleister mutter from further down the line, something which sounded suspiciously like 'ridiculous, childish distractions'. "I... I have no idea..."

Taylor grinned widely, chuckling himself at the nad joke he was preparing to make. "Because they  _cantaloupe!"_  

He heard Jake snort from ahead of him, and after a moment of stunned silence, he heard Quinn begin to giggle, the sound infectious and lightening the oppresive mood around them. "That's the worst joke I've ever heard..!" She whispered, laughter in her voice, and Taylor squeezed her small hand gently.

"It was worth it," he said, happy to have alleviated the groups stress for a short time. "Jake is gonna get us outta here, don't worry." He said confidently, and he almost jumped when the pilot squeezed his other hand in response.

"Well, I'm worried!" Diego whispered furiously. Taylor wasn't sure where abouts his friend had ended up in the line, but je frowned towards the back of their small hand-train anyway, despite knowing his friend couldn't see his expression. "This is the part of the movie where the audience yells 'What are you doing? Turn back! How are you guys so stupid?'" He rambled, and Taylor rolled his eyes, sighing at his friends overactive imagination.

"Relax," Jake said, his voice soothing to Taylors ears, although he wasn't sure if the pilot he was just acutely tuned to find the pilots voice soothing anyway. "Keep moving forward. The schematic said this is the only way out."

Taylor looked back over his shoulder, past where he thought Quinn and the rest of the group were following him, all linked hand in hand. He scolded himself for the pointless action, as all he could see in any direction was more of the endless darkness surrounding them. Even the faint light from the halls of the emergency shelter were long gone, as they had ventured further into the cave.

"Just hold onto each others hands. I think we're about to-  _Yoww!"_  Jake's reassurance ended abruptly, as the pilot caused the entire group to stop in their tracks, gasping at his loud cry into the darkness.

"What happened?!" Aleister demanded, "Is the pilot dead?!" Taylor thought the pale boy sounded genuinely afraid for once, which struck a chord of irony within him as Taylor himself felt no fear for the pilot for once; for his warm hand was still curled around his own, if anything a little tighter than it had previously. He could also hear the pilots sharp pants as he regained his equilibrium after whatever had startled him. Taylor felt his lips quirk, and he vowed to tease the pilot mercilessly about whatever it was as soon as they got to the plane.

"What?  _No!"_  Jake huffed irritably, and Taylor almost laughed at the pilots attempts to hide his embarrassment. _I wonder if anyone else is buying this act? Or is it just me knows what he's feeling because I'm so obsessed with him._.? He wondered briefly, listening to the pilot as he clearly struggled to force the words past his lips. "The stupid little fox thing ran over my foot. It just...  _spooked_  me a little, okay?" He said reluctantly, and Taylor bit his lip hard, determined tnotnto let a sound past them. He was pleased with himself when he, just barely, managed to contain himself to silently vibrating with laughter.

"... I'm gonna preemptively tell you all to shut up." The pilot growled, squeezing Taylors hand. Taylor squeezed back, making sure the pilot felt his fingers move as he crossed his index and middle. When the pilot choked on a faint chuckled, Taylor smirked, knowing that the pilot had forgiven him for his silent amusement at his expense.

With the mystery of Jake's outburst resolved, the group continued their blind journey forward and Taylor turned his attention ahead of them, listening intently as the sound of tony paws on dirt alerted him to the scampering of the little fox.  _"Mmrf!"_  The little animal yipped, and Taylor nudged Jake with an elbow to his ribs, when the pilot began to mutter quietly about 'that stupid fox' once more.

"Where's he going?" Lila called, the tour guide obviously listening to the foxes movements like Taylor was.

"He's leaving us to die." Diego said dramatically, and Taylor rolled his eyes. "Can't say I blame him..." His friend added in a quieter tone, and Taylor half wished he could turn around and nudge his friend 'accidentally' into the nearest wall, repeatedly, until he stopped being such a drama queen. He paused however, when he picked up on something else.

"Wait,  _listen!"_  He called, bringing the group to a halt again. The sound of the small animals yips and barks were coming from a single direction, and Taylor realised what the little fox was trying to do. "I think he wants us to follow him. Maybe he can see in the dark." He said, grinning widely though nobody could see it. By tracking the fox's call, Jake was able to lead them around a tight corner towards an alcove, which glowed with a strange greenish-blue light. Taylor felt excitement build in his chest, for the first time able to see Jake's outline ahead of him. He squeezed the pilots hand, and grinned wider when he saw Jake's head turn and his clear eyes flashed with the strange green-blue glow. Taylor felt his grin falter, something about the  strange light across the pilots eyes making his inside's turn cold. He forced himself to keep following the pilot forward, but his movements became stiff and wooden as they drew nearer the alcove.

"Uh, am I seeing things now, or is there something glowing in front of us?" Diego asked, and Taylor turned to find he could just make out his friends vague shape at the end of the jand holding train they had formed. The strange green- blue glow reflected over each of his friends eyes, and his stomach tensed, nausea churning as his breath began to come quicker. 

"Looks like some sort of crystal, or gemstone." Quinn said, and the nausea swirling in Taylors gut grew stronger. He tried to stifle his increasingly short nreaths, hoping the others weren't able to hear the sound of his heart crashing frantically against his ribcage. "Its mounted in the wall of the cave somehow."

Taylor felt Quinn's hand slip free of his, as she reached forward and stroked the perfect sphere which was half buried in the wall. As soon as she released him, Taylor felt Jake tug him closer, his head inclining so his mouth rested beside Taylors ear.

 _"Breathe,_  Boy Scout, just breathe. I got you." The pilot murmured quietly enough that the others couldn't possibly hear him. His lips brushed softly against the shell of Taylors ear, and he shivered at the sensation, heat flooding his cheeks, his chest, and his gut in response. He swallowed thickly when the pilot squeezed his hand gently and pulled back, his face remaining close as he studied Taylor as best he could in the limited light. Taylor felt his nausea begin to abate, his racing heart finally settling to a more natural pace as his body slowly relaxed.

"Certainly not  _natural."_  Taylor jumped when Aleister's voice cut through the air suddenly, ending the intimate moment he shared with the pilot, as he jerked his head toward the pale boy. "Look, its smoothly polished."

"Why did the fox lead us here?" Lila queried, sounding confused as her shadowy outline seemed to scour the group for answers. "To use this as a light source? I'm not sure its bright enough." She added doubtfully.

"Better than nothing, Taylor said roughly, clearing his throat before reaching for the ball with his free hand. He told himself it was for safety purposes, that he kept his other hand locked with Jake's. He also called himself a huge liar. "Let's see if we can get it out of the wall..." He said, trying to distract himself from his troublesome thoughts.

He tugged at the crystal orb with his fingers, and started in surprise when it popped out of the socket easily, landing in his hands with a soft bounce. He frowned, raising the small ball to his eyes in an attempt to examine it. "Are you guys seeing this?" He cried, lowering it hastily and glancing around the group uncertainly. "It's got a pair of handprints engraved in it."

"I don't know about you, bit my hands don't exactly look like that." Lila said pointedly, gesturing at the strange carvings. Taylor reluctantly looked again, disnayed when his gut swirled threateningly as he realised the tour guide was right. The small orbs hand shaped engravings had only four fingers for a start. Four, long, oddly shaped fingers. He shivered, taking a deep breath to fight off the strangely overwhelming sense of déjà vu which flooded him.

"Gotta be for a reason." Jake said thoughtfully, tugging at Taylors hand as an idea struck him. "Taylor, put your hands in the markings." Taylor squirmed, wondering how to say 'no way in hell am I letting go of your hand' to the pilot without giving away his strange obsession-like crush on the man.

"I dunno, man." Diego whistled lowly, his silhouette shaking its head nervously. 

"I've seen  _Indiana Jones._  If you touch that and a boulder comes rolling through here, I am  _out."_

"I..." Taylor paused, grimacing at the small.orb until he suddenly noticed something about the handprints. "I can't, anyway!" He said, hoping his relief wasn't too evident in his tone of voice. "Both the handprints are for right hands." He hesitated, realising the implications behind such carvings. "It's for two people." He said shyly, his eyes darting to the pilots dark shadow beside him.

"I think two of us should try it then, and see what it does." Quinn suggested, sounding confident in a way Taylor was jealous of.

"Oh man, is someone getting Freaky Fridayed?" Diego asked, sounding excited for the first time since they had first found the emergency shelter.  _"Please_  tell me someone's getting Freaky Fridayed."

Taylor looked down at the tiny orb on his palm, his heart beginning to thump a touch faster as he slowly raised them to the pilot. For whatever reason, he knew that to share this moment would be the first step toward starting something with the pilot which would only escalate. Their previous encoutnwrs and moments they had shared put aside, if they did this together, there would be no stopping his heart from committing to the pilot entirely; permanently.

"Jake," Taylor whispered, before clearing his throat and licking his lips quickly and trying again. "Jake, put your hand on the other side?" He asked, giving the pilot a chance to refuse. Time seemed to stop, the endless darkness stretching around them, as Taylors heart began to crash painfully hard in his chest. Slowly, time restarted as Jake reached forward with his free hand and, complied. 

" _Shut your eyes_!" Taylor yelled suddenly, his own eyes slamming shut just as Jake's fingers brushed against the orbs surface. The sharp stab of certainty I his gut was proven to be an omen after all, when blinding light pierced through his tightly clamped eyelids.

 _"Agh!"_  Jake grunted, and Taylor squeezed the pilots hand where they were still connected, reassuring him for once. He raised their joined hands, resting his arm over his eyes to block the remaining light trying to pierce his thin eyelids, and the two of then waited for several long moments before the light became bearable.

"Huh?" Taylor gasped, slowly lowering their arms and peeking through his lashes. His eyes widened slowly, as he beheld a cavern which was lit with candles and torches along the walls. He glanced over at Jake, who met his confused gaze with a frown of his own.

"How'd you know?" The pilot asked quietly, and Taylor felt his stomach drop, the question filling him with dread. He didn't need the pilot to clarify, his meaning obvious as the light around them flickered softly. He opened his mouth, but found no words would come. Instead he sighed, and released the pilots hand so he could bury his face in both of his own.

"I don't know." He confessed, as if hiding his face had made it easier for him to finally speak. "I just.... I just felt it, like I just knew, I... I..." Taylor hiccuped, unshed tears burning in his eyes as hw tried to fight the overwhelming feelings that wracked through his body and mind. He felt Jake's hand settle confortingly on his shoulder, and he took a deep breath, forcing himself to focus on their situation.

He sniffed loudly as he swiped his fingers over his eyes, and finally removed his hands from his face. He immediately found himself looking into blue eyes which were watching him closely, filled with concern and other emotions he couldn't even begin to label. "I'm not crazy..." He whispered, and was surprised when Jake burst out laughing.

"Well damn, Boy Scout, I was pretty certain of that already, but its nice to get a confirmation." The pilot said with a wink, turning away to give Taylor some privacy to re-compose himself, as he dropped the conversation entirely. Taylor felt an enormous wave of gratitude, relief and desire for the man, his heart almost unable to contain such a veritable wealth of emotions hitting him all at once.

He cleared his throat, averting his gaze from the pilot so he could examine the cavern they found themselves in. A mine cart track ran through the course of the entire tunnel.  _"Whoa!"_  He said lowly. Suddenly remembering the rest of the group, he called over his shoulder, "Hey guys, touching the orb must've  turned on these lights somehow..." He paused, upon hearing no replies, not even something dripping with sarcasm from Aleister or Diego. "... Uh, guys?" He said, dread filling him as he slowly turned around in a full circle. Jake stood opposite him, his face pale as he stared at Taylor with a perplexed expression. Taylor gulped a large breath of air, the realisation finally sinking in; everyone else was gone. He and Jake,  _were alone._

 _"Quinn?"_  Taylor called uncertainly, his tine tinged with panic as the seconds continued to pass with no reply from his friend.  _"Diego?!"_  He called louder, thinking perhaps his friend had slipped away to hide. "This isn't funny dude, come out!" He said desperately, turning every direction in the hopes of his friends laughing face appearing from behind a pillar or mine cart. He slwply turned back to Jake, whose expression spoke nothing of his own emotions. "Where'd they all go..?" He asked the pilot, hating how small and insecure he sounded.

"Damned if I know." Jake sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe the lights startled then, and they ran up ahead?" He offered tentatively, before he began marching forward. "Come on now." He said decisively, thought Taylor lingered behind uncertainly, glancing around a final tome for the rest of their group. "With these torches lit, we can find our way outta here."

Taylor grimaced, before hurrying after Jake, carrying the glowing crystal in his palm tightly. As they passed a rickety mine cart, Jake peered inside disinterestedly, before doing a double take.  _"Holy..."_  He murmured, glancing up to see Taylor had continued walking a short ways ahead of him. "Boy Scout, take a look at this!" He called, and Taylor turned back toward the cart, glancing in as he approached.

"Is that-" he gasped, upon catching sight of what lay inside.

"Yeah." Jake grinned widely, seeming amused by Taylors shocked reaction.  _"Gold._  That's what this cave is. A gold mine.? He said, gesturing to the tunnels stretching out around them. "Damn, this island gets weirder by the minute..." He finally looked back into the mine cart, his fingers dancing lightly over the small chunks of glittering, solid gold. Taylor was immediately suspicious when the pilot peeked up at him with a devilish grin. "... How much do you think you can fit in your pockets?"

"Are you seriously suggesting we steal gold from a random mine cart?" Taylor asked, unable to fight the amusement in his voice nor the twitch of his lips.

"Are you seriously suggesting we  _shouldn't?"_  The pilot countered, winking impishly. Taylor laughed, the lightness of the moment easing his tightly wound nerves, allowing him to enjoy the private moment they were sharing. Smirking at the pilot, he reached out and took a single gold nugget, tucking it into his pocket.

"I'll take  _one."_  Taylor said firmly, enjoying the obvious amusement playing across the pilots expression. "And that's just because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." He added, and Jake snorted proudly in response.

"That's my Boy Scout." He said smugly, and their eyes met for a long moment. Taylor felt his heart melt, the pilots words meaning more to him than he could express. He smiled goofily, and Jake returned the expression. Taylor realised this was what he had known would happen, the shift in their dynamic which pushed them over the line of 'just friends' but not yet into that dangerous territory of 'involved'. The pilot had claimed him, and hadn't shut down or backed out of it upon realising. Had they been holding hands, Taylor felt certain the pilot would not have pulled away as he had the previous times they'd been alone. Upon realizing that he was daydreaming about his not-quite relationship with the pilot, Taylor cleared his throat and finally tore his gaze from the other mans piercing blue eyes.

"Seriously though, this feels pretty sketchy..." He said, forcing them both back on topic, as Jake also turned his attention back to their surroundings. "I mean; where is everyone? This mine doesn't look abandoned..."

"No idea," Jake replied, his eyes distant as he stared toward the end of the tunnel. "Whatever's going on, it might not be on the up and up..."

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked, his brows furrowing in confusion as he eyed the pilots vacant expression.

Jake hesitated a moment before he replied, turning to Taylor as his eyes suddenly regained their focus. "This equipment is ancient." He said, gesturing around them. "Definitely not stuff you'd find at a Rourke International site." He took a deep breath, as he shook his head and scratched his ear in thought. "When I was in the military, I served near a  lot of mining operations , including a couple of Rourke's... Massive machines that dwarf skyscrapers. The kind that rob the earth blind... and leave it barren." The pilot explained with a heavy sigh.

"Never took you for an environmentalist." Taylor said quietly, after taking a moment to think over Jake's revelation.

"I'm not." Jake huffed with a lopsided grin, his gaze gentle as it met Taylors. "Just think you reap what you sow." He added quietly.

"So you believe in karma?" Taylor asked, successfully hiding his surprise behind a mask of calm.

"Doesn't matter what I believe." Jake scoffed, turning away. "But in my life, karma's made it pretty damn clear that it believes in me." The pilot said, glancing over his shoulder. "We should get going." 

Taylor watched as the pilot began walking down the tunnel, his mind racing with all the snippets of information about his life that the pilot had entrusted to him. He felt the giddy warmth in his chest return, and he couldn't prevent the goofy grin which broke out on his face. He looked back at the mine cart before making to follow Jake, when inspiration struck and he stopped suddenly.

"Hey," he called, grinning widely when the pilot stopped and turned to look back at him. "I've got an idea. Why walk... when we can ride?" He asked, raising a brow as his lip curled mischievously. He jerked his head to the cart beside him, waggling his brows as a slow grin began to blossom on Jake's face.

"You're serious?" The pilot asked, walking back slowly.  He laughed as Taylor scrambled into thebcart by way of answer, climbing in after him quickly. He reached over the rim and disengaged the break. "Here we go!" He cried, excitement bleeding into his voice.

The cart creaked as it began to roll down the slope, its rusty wheels picking up speed slowly. The flames of the candles and torched began to blur as they soon sped through the tunnel. "Not a bad way to travel, Boy Scout!" Jake yelled over the loud rumbling of the cart on its tracks, grinning at Taylor, whose eyes were locked ahead of them.

"You might wanna take that back!" Taylor warned, pointing at a wooden barricade that blocked their path, their cart barreling straight towards it.

"Aw shit, get down!" Jake roared, throwing himself over Taylor, covering him as the cart shattered the barricade and ground to a stop. Taylor and Jake tumbled against each other inside the cart, and Taylor was only barely able to hold onto the crystal orb.

"Urghh..." Taylor said, grabbing his head with his free hand as he struggled to sit up, having been thrown to his back in the collision.  _"Jake!_  Are you okay-" Taylors voice failed him, his throat closing as he looked down to see Jake's head in his lap. He looked up, his hair tousled and visibly blushing from their positioning.

"Er... that... wasn't on purpose." He stuttered, and Taylor felt his heart melt with affection for the pilot. He smiled wickedly, quirking a brow as he tapped his lip thoughtfully with one finger.

"Ya know," he said slowly, his eyes twinkling with desire and mischief as they locked onto Jake's stunned blue orbs. "I could get used to this view." He said suggestively. Jake stared a moment longer in shocked silence, before his expression morphed into amusement.

"Hah, you should be so lucky." He said, winking as hw pushed himself off of Taylor lap and hopped out of the cart. He then leaned over the edge and helped Taylor climb out as well. "Should've figured that's how it would go." He said with a sigh, shaking his head. Taylors heart lurched painfully, sensing the mans repressed pain. "Always does, with me." He added dryly.

"A ride with Jake is rough, wild, and fun as hell?" He asked, successfully drawing a chuckle from the pilot.

Jake met Taylors gaze evenly, for the first time not shying away from the potential intimacy, even if he was apparently still slightly uncomfortable allowing it. "You've got no idea " He whispered, and Taylor all but felt his heart stop. In a flash of colour, he imagined he did know. A second later, the knowledge was gone, and he quickly released the pilots hand and gaze, turning to look around them as he tried to get his suddenly overflowing emptions under control. He paused, staring down one of the hallways as a pale, white light illuminated a wall of the tunnel.

"Hey, Top Gun, see that?" He asked, daring a brief peek on Jake's general direction. The pilot followed the direction he pointed out with his finger and his eyes went wide. "Looks like-"

"Daylight." Jake finished excitedly. He grinned at Taylor, who returned the gesture quickly before setting off in the direction of the light. "That's gotta be our way out!"

Jake grabbed Taylors hand as he quickly overtook him, pulling him along as they jogged toward the light. Taylor looked down to where their hands were still joined, allowing himself to savour the feel of the pilots skin against his own for what he sensed might be the last time, or at least for that particular adventure. He smiled as they rounded a bend, until Jake suddenly drew them to a sharp stop. "Whoa!" The pilot exclaimed.

Taylor looked up to find a blackened human skull grinning down at them from atop a pike, firmly planted in the dirt.  _"Aaah!"_  Taylor cried, startled. In his shock, he dropped the crystal, and instantly; they were plunged into the unnatural and endless darkness.

"What the hell?" Jake demanded, and Taylor could imagine the pilots scowling face easily. "What just happened?"

"I dropped the crystal..." Taylor confessed apologetically. "... and now I cant find it!" He added, his fingers tapping lightly against the floor as he tried to reclaim the crystal orb, the small balls unnatural glow seeming to have extinguished.

"I can't find the skull either." Jake said, and Taylor could practically hear the frown he wore. "What the  _hell_  kinda mining operation are they running here?" He muttered, exasperation heavy in his tone of voice. Taylor slowly got to his feet, using the wall to help himself up. He was about to ask Jake what they should do now, when they heard voices calling them.

_"Taylor!"_

_"Jake!"_

Several pairs of hurried footsteps could be heard running up behind them, and Taylor turned carefully toward the approaching sounds. "There you guys are!" Diego cried, his relief palpable even through the darkness. "Where'd you go?"

"What are you talking about?" Jake snapped, his frustration evident, as the sound of his hands slapping to his side echoing quietly around them. "Where did you go? We just followed the torches down this path." Taylor bit his lip at the rush of heat that flooded his cheeks, and for once he was pleased they surrounded by the cloying darkness, his blush going unnoticed as he allowed himself to recall Jake's head resting in his lap after their crash ride in the mine cart.

"What in the heavens are you talking about?" Aleister demanded, and Taylor was sure he could hear the boy clenching his teeth together tightly. "What torches?"

"I don't know what happened just now," Taylor interjected, quickly stepping in to stop Jake and Aleister from escalating their argument. "But what matters is, we found a way out. We saw daylight. Come one, its this way." Taylor and Jake clasped hands again, and Taylor fought the way his body yearned to press against the pilots, instead taking Quinn's free hand again as they followed the path Jake had memorized. They shuffled quietly through the darkness, their hands gripping tightly in the gloom.  Finally, Taylor couldn't take the silence any longer 

"It was right here." He said, pulling the group to a halt. He couldn't say why he felt such a certainty, but Jake merely growled in irritated agreement, leaving him in no doubt he had miscalculated their location.

"Taylor, I don't see anything..." Quinn said, and Taylor had to fight the urge to roll his eyes on frustration. It wasn't like him to mock his friends, and he didnt want to become the kind of person who did such a thing, especially when they were just scared.

"I know its been a little while since I've been outside," Diego said hesitantly, "but I remember 'day' being a little... brighter?"

"I'm feeling my way along the wall," Lila said, the sound of her hand against the hard stone sounding soft and gentle in the heavy air around them. "It seems like this part of the tunnel collapsed."

"How?" Jake growled, his hand tigging at Taylors as the pilot stepped up to the wall and ran his hand over it himself. "We just saw daylight coming from over here!"

"Lets just... keep looking," Quinn suggested despondently. "We have to be close."

The group ventured further into the darkness, shuffling their way slowly, blindly through the tunnel. Suddenly, they heard splashing underfoot, followed by Jake's startled curse.

"Are we... standing in water..?" Taylor asked, immediately regretting the words when he felt the splash against his ankles. He could sense the pilots eye roll, and nudged him with his shoulder playfully, earning a small snort before the pilot sighed wearily.

"Dammit," Jake cursed, and Taylor imagined he could see the outline of a scowl oh the pilots face. "Caves flooded. Dead end." He muttered in frustration.

"Maybe not, see that?" Quinn said excitedly, freeing her hand from Taylors and pointing towards a small patch of shinnering light.

"It looks like... daylight!" Lila gasped, splashing closer to the source. "Coming up through the water..?" She added uncertainly.

"I bet that's an underwater tunnel to outside." Taylor said thoughfully, realising that he had been right to think he could see; the water light source illuminated them all as shadow like outlines. He glanced around the group, his gut clenching as his eyes passed over Quinn. "We can swim through."

"Swim?" Aleister sneered derisively, his nose in the air as he turned back the way they'd come. "You may leave me here, thank you very much. Let my family know I hated them."

"Come here, Malfoy." Jake growled firmly, grabbing hold of the pale boys arm tightly despite Aleister's attempts to wriggle away. "I'll drag you out myself!"

Taylor felt his gut clench, worry gnawing at his stomach and making it churn painfully. "Be careful!" He called before he could stop himself, and he just hoped he didn't sound as desperately pathetic as he felt. He heard a dry chuckle, and saw Jake make a rough saluting gesture. He immediately felt the tight knot of worry for the pilot unravel, trusting him to get through the passage safely, like he did everything else. He heard splashing, and sqw Jake's shadowy outline dive beneath the water,pulling Aleister alongside him.

He stepped forward, about to follow, when he felt something floating in the water bump against his leg. He bent and blindly reached forward curiously, and after a few tries, he managed to pick it up.

 _What's this?_  He thought, using his free hand to try and feel the objects shape, but to no avail. He could feel different materials, but he couldn't determine the object itself from feel alone. A shiver passed down his spine, and with it the knowledge of just what he was holding travelled. He knew with certainty what he was holding, and he felt a trickle of uneasiness settle in his heart at the implications it brought to his mind. "Hey, I found something floating here..." He told the others, by way of distraction.

"Can't tell what it is in the dark." Diego said, and Taylor felt a sickness burgeon in his stomach at his friends words. "It might be important though... If you wanna find out, make sure you hold onto it as you swin through!" He said, oblivious to his friends inner turmoil. With that said, Diego dived under the surface, swimming toward the light. Taylor hesitated a second, considering dropping the item back to the water, before gripping it tighter instead.

 _I will not be afraid of myself_. He thought firmly, wading deeper into the water _. I will be strong, and figure this out. I won't be scared off and just give up_. He steeled his nerves, taking a deep breath, before diving into the water after his friend. The salt water immediately stung his eyes, but he forced himself to keep them open so he could see where he needed to go.

The refracting sunlight gave vague shape to the underwater cavern. Taylor swam forward, holding tightly to the item he had found as he dragged himself through the water. He turned his eyes across the open space before him, his stinging eyes making out the blurry image of seeweed vines and jagged rocks, which he carefully avoided.

He pressed forward, gripping the object he found tightly as ahead of him, Diego's form took shape out of the gloomy depths. He clutched the item in his hand tighter, gritting his teeth as his lungs begn to sting, protesting the long pause between breaths. Just before the ache became too uncomfortable, and he ran out of air entirely, he cleared the underwater tunnel, and kocked his way towards the sparkling surface.

He gasped as he burst free from the water, blinking rapidly to try and clear the remaining stinging sensations from his eyes.  _"Whew..._  did it!" He sighed in relief, glancing around to find himself in the mouth of a huge ocean cave. He paused, treading water carefully, as he caught sight of Jake and Aleister waiting on the sand. Jake was standing, watching the ocean to check everyone escaped, while Aleister was flopped in an undignified heap at the waters edge.

Taylor grinned as the pilot raised a hand and turned away to check on Aleister, and he began to swim towards where Diego was stumbling to the shore. He closed the distance quickly, making his way onto the dry sand and sitting down to catch his breath. A short ways down the beach, Jake shook out the water from his hair. The little blue fox, who had been watching the pilot curiously, mimiced the gesture and shook out his fur.  _"Hhrrmp!"_  It yipped contently.

"Copycat." Jake snorted in amusement, before frowning and stammering "...er, fox. Whatever."

"So, Taylor?" Diego called, and Taylor reluctantly removed his eyes from the pilots exposed wet skin beneath his torn shirt, turning to his best friend. "What'd you find?" He asked, and Taylor felt his stomach clench at the sudden reminder of his discovery.

He held up his hand without looking, offering it to his friend. "Looks like some sort of gas mask." He muttered unenthusiastically. He hurriedly wiped his hand after passing the mask to Diego, feeling oddly dirty. Something about the mask twisted his insides into knots, made him feel nervous. It didn't help that he felt it was an omen, the fact he had recognized it before he could even see it. Somehow, he just knew that things were going to get worse on the island now.  _Maybe if I had left it behind I wouldn't feel this way..._  He thought sadly, though he doubted himself immediately.  _Maybe there's something I can do to stop it though... Maybe I can prevent-_  his thoughts shut off quickly, his hands flying to his head as a fierce pain sliced through his head.

"Old, too." He distantly heard Diego saying, still examing the gas mask he'd brought out with them. "Looks like it's from around the First World War..." Taylor shook his head, focusing on his friend as best he could, and to his relief, the pain began to rapidly fade.

"What would something like that be doing in that cavern?" Lila asked, stepping up beside Diego to look at the mask herself. "And how long has it been there?" Taylor let his attention drift, his eyes sweeping slowly over the group from Diego and Lila, to Jake and Aleister. His blood turned to ice, and he jumped to his feet, staring at Jake with haunted eyes as he realised that Quinn wasn't on the beach with them.

"Guys?" He said, his voice raised in panic. "Where's Quinn?!"

"She didnt come up?" Lila hasoed, scouring the beach as if hoping Taylor had just missed the redhead. "She was right behind me!"

Taylors eyes widened, as he turned to scan the surface of the water, hoping to spot her swimming towards them. The sickness he had felt in his stomach before their swim returned, and he immediately began running towards the water.

_"Taylor!"_

He heard the others calling to him, but he couldn't bring himself to stop his charge. He knew if he hesitated, she would be trapped that much longer beneath the waves. "I'll get her!" He called over his shoulder, refusing to look back incase he caught sight of the pilot and lost his nerve out of fear of separating from him again.

He sprinted through the surf, back into the ocean, the waves crashing against his legs and almost knocking him over. He waded deeper into the water, and as soon as he was able he swam quickly back to the mouth of the cave. He vaguely heard someone calling something, but he sucked in an enormous breath and dived beneath the water before he could register what they were saying. 

He plunged into the depths, forcing his eyes open to fight against the sting of the seawater once more. All he could hear in any direction, was the swirling currents in his ears, and the thundering of his own frantic heartbeat against his ribscage.  _Quinn, where are you?_  He thought desperately, imagining the bubbly girls red hair and kind smile. He felt a tugging sensation in his gut, and immediately began to swim in the direction of the pull, trusting his body's signals. He pushed himself deeper into the gloomy deoths, his breath beginning to burn in his lungs. He grit his teeth tightly, and fought the instinct to swim up for air. Suddenly, he saw her.

A still form, framed by a halo of red hair against the sunlight piercing the water. He hastily swam in her direction, clawing his way through the water to pul her slack body into his arms. He euelids fluttered open weakly, and he imagined that he almost saw a smile brighten her face, before they slid shut once more; and she faded from consciousness.

 _No!_  Taylor thought fiercely, as a lone bubble escaped her barely parted lips. He kicked his legs, attempting to pull her up, but she didn't move an inch. Taylors brow furrowed in a confused frown, until he caught sight of the long vines of dark green seaweed, coiled around her ankles; snaring her. He reached down to slip them off, but at his touch they coiled tighter on reflex, bruising the pale skin beneath them.

 _What the hell?_! He thought, shocked as the vines began to retract, pulling Quinn further into the dark depths below them. He growled, immediately regretting the action when it wasted precious air and made his head feel dizzy. _I have to get those vines off somehow_! He thought, desperately searching for something he could use to break the vines. He swam down ass quickly as he could, feeling around the dark ocean bed until a sharp rock suddenly cut into his hand. He ignored the trickle of blood which seeped out and stained the water red, gritting his teeth as he grabbed the rock by its dull side and swam back to Quinn as fast as he could.

He sawed through the first vine, cutting it easily. However as he sawed into the second vine, he felt a sudden darkness pass over them. He shivered, squinting against the stinging water. Above them, he saw a massive, shapeless shadow eclipse the sunlight. He glanced at his hand, the blood from the wound drifting in the water like a thin thread. His mind raced to memories from school, of sharks smelling blood from a mile away. He clenched his hand onto a ball, turning and quickly slashing through the last vine, freeing Quinn to slump forward into his arms.

The vines thrashed wildly, and Taylor could swear he heard a distant noise through the water;  something which sounded disturbingly like a scream. He scowled, kicking hard as he held Quinn tight to his chest and propelled himself upwards. His vision began to dance, black spots beginning to flicker before his eyes, until he suddenly broke through the surface. He sucked in  a huge breath, but was immediately battered by a wave. He coughed, spitting out what water he could, and glanced at Quinn, laying her on her back against his chest with her head on his shoulder, as he began to drag then through the resisting waves towards the shore.

"There they are!" He heard Aleister call, and peered over his shoulder to see the others all pacing nervously in the surf. Before the pale boy had even finished speaking, hake was in motion, wading out to meet Taylor as he tiredly forced himself to keep swimming. His arms and legs suddenly felt like lead weights, and they were beginning to resound slower to his commands. Just as he was about to grian in frustration and irritation, a warm hand gently and to rest beneath his elbow, guiding him closer to the waiting beach and his friends.

"Come on, Boy Scout, you got this." Jake said calmly, though Taylor could tell through his soft touch that the man was anything but. The pilot was practically vibrating with nervous tension, and Taylor was startled by the fierce response. He hadn't realised the pilot cared so deeply for the redheaded, life loving girl. As they stumbled to the beach, Taylor hurriedly but gently rested Quinn on the dry sand, brushing aside her long matted hair carefully. He felt tears prick his eyes when her own remained closed, her chest still.

"She's not breathing, Taylor!" Diego cried, biting his nails, something Taylor knew the olive skinned boy only did when be was utterly terrified. He refused to snap at his fried, pressing his ear to Quinn's chest instead, and his breath caught when he heard nothing within.

"You've gotta give her CPR..." Jake said quickly, durectin gthenothers to move back and give Taylor some space. "Remember, the steps are; compressions, airway, breathing!" He said, throwing in a confident wink when Taylor glanced up at him uncertainly.

 _You got this._  The pilots words echoed in his mind, and he steeled himself, nodding firmly to the pilot before he got himself into position beside the limp girl. "I've got it." He said confidently. He laced one hand around the other, and began to press down on Quinn's chest in a quick rhythm. He counted as he worked, and upon reaching thirty compressions, he tilted Quinn's head back gently, letting her mouth fall open.

"That's it, Taylor." Jake murmured quietly, and Taylor was certain the pilot sounded proud, though he refused to allow himself to be distracted. Instead he let the pilots voice slid over him, through him, calming and reassuring; a natural balm to his frayed nerves.

Taylor quickly listened for breathing, and watched her chest for any signs of movement. When nothing happened, he linked her nose closed, and pressed his mouth over hers, blowing air into her lungs. 

"It's not working, Taylor!" Aleister sneered angrily, "You are failing at-" 

" _Shut the hell up_!" Jake roared, glaring at the pale boy, silencing his tirade. Taylor felt his heart sinking, but he was determined he wouldn't give up. He took another deep breath, and pressed his lips over Quinn's once more, pushing air into her lungs when she suddenly began coughing, her arms flailing as she choked on water. Her eyes flew open, as Taylor rolled her gently to her side, allowing the water she coughed up from her lungs to escape.

 _"Quinn!"_  Diego cried, his relief palpable.

"Oh, thank god!" Lila sighed, her hands folded over her heart.

"Knew you could do it, Boy Scout." Jake said calmly, his hand coming to rest on Taylors shoulder. He glanced up, to find the pilot smiling softly at him, the sun casting a hazy glow around him. He grinned goofily, his stomach filling with butterflies as understanding burst within him.

 _It was me,_  he thought, clarity making it seem like he was floating in the gentle tide again.  _He was worried about me, because I disappeared down there for so long._.. The realisation made his heart yearn for the pilot all the more, and he almost whimpered with desire, until a small hand came to rest on his cheek. Instantly, his thoughts cleared, and he looked down to find Quinn focused on him.

"Taylor..." She croaked weakly, shaking her head in what he thought could have been either confusion or disbelief. "You saved me... again." 

Understanding flooded him, and he smiled genuinely at the redhead, ruffling her hair gently. "Of course I did." He said, and pressed a finger to her lips when she made to interrupt him. "I know you told me not to risk myself for you, that you're not worth it. But you are to me, to  _us."_  He said, gesturing around at the others, who all nodded in response. He held her gaze a moment longer, and felt the tickle of another memory beneath his words. He bit his lip, before leaning closer and whispering into her ear. "You're more than..." He hesitated, as her eyes widened and stared back at him in horror, and he hastily reworded his reassurance. "Than you think." He said quickly, quiet enough that the others wouldn't have heard.

Quinn held his gaze for a long moment, before her eyes flooded with tears. "Thank you..." She whispered, burying her face in his wet shirt. Taylor gently rubbed her hair, frowning in concern as he thought about the words which had come to him.  _You're more than your disease._  Somehow Quinn had sensed what he was going to say, and had been terrified of the propect of somebody knowing about her illness. He shook his head, wondering what it was, but knowing he wouldn't be able to ask her any time soon. Quinn wasn't ready to share that part of herself, and it wasn't Taylors place to pressure her. He worried his lip briefly, unable to name what illness she suffered, but feeling in his gut that something was eating away at the girl.

"What happened down there, Quinn?" Diego asked, providing a much needed distraction from Taylors tumultuous thoughts.

"Something..." Quinn whispered, drawing back from Taylors offered comfort. "I felt something...  _take_  me." She said uneasily, looking up to Taylor for help.

"It was these vines." Taylor explained, looking first to Quinn, and then around the rest of the group. "Like kelp, or seaweed, but stronger. They were wrapped around her ankles..."

"And, Quinn got stuck?" Lila asked cautiously, as if scared of the answer.

"Not exactly," Taylor replied glumly, shaking his head in confusion. "They... they  _grabbed_  her, and pulled her down." He said slowly, his gaze locking with Jake's as he implored with his eyes that the pilot understand him. "It was like they had a mind of their own."

Quinn growled, and began to struggle upright. When he realised what she was trying to do, Taylor helped her shakily get to her feet. "Quinn," Taylor began, hesitating at the sharp look she gave him. "Maybe you should rest..."

"I'm okay." Quinn said stubbornly, turning on her heel. "We have to keep going if we want to get off this island. The others are meeting us at the airstrip, remember?" She asked over her shoulder, as she began to slowly stomp her way up the beach. "We can't leave them waiting around there. Not with that sabertooth on the loose!" She called, as she marched to the edge of the rainforest, turning to stand with her hands on her hips. "Come on! The airstrip should be this way!" 

Taylor laughed as the others all slowly began to amble after her, most complaining in quiet mutters about bossy redheads. He was about to mov e after them, when a hand lightly gripped his own, raising it slowly. He smiled, and shivered discreetly as gentle fingers probed the  wound on his palm from the rock he had found to free Quinn.

"You know, I've lost count of the times you've held my hand today," he huffed amusedly. "Not that I'm complaining, I mean; you only have to ask and I'll be your hand-holding buddy for as long as you want me."

Jake's lips twitched, threatening to curve into a smile, as the pilots piercing blue eyes lifted slowly from the wound they'd been examining. "Well, I've lost count of the times you've scared the crap outta us, Boy Scout, so lets call it even." Taylor felt a warm glow spread through him, as the pilot tore another small strip from his shirt, and wrapped it around the small cut on his palm. "There. All patched up again." The pilot huffed dryly, his eyes flicking briefly to the wound on Taylors side. "Though you should probably get Maybelline to look everything over once we meet up." He added quickly. Taylor glanced down, noticing the make shift bandage was soggy but still holding well. He grinned and nudged the pilot playfully, deciding to forgo any further conversation and letting them instead fall into a confortable silence as they made their way over the sand to join the others by the rainforest.

By mutual agreement, Jake began to lead the group through the jungle, making their way slowly toward the airstrip. "Keep it down," the pilot warned in barely a mumur. "That sabertooth could be anywhere." Taylor smiled, feeling a lightness in him which he hadn't felt since the moment he had climbed back down the cliff with Jake, which seemed a lifetime ago by this point.

His peaceful mood and expression faltered, as he pushed through a dense ness of foliage, when he saw the ferns stir. He failed to notice that the usual warning feelings he got before danger were not present, as a pair id eyes suddenly appeared in from tod him. Acting on instinct, ge whipped his fist forward, colliding hard with Craig's nose.

 _"Owww!"_  Craig cried, one huge hand covering his nose as he stared at Taylor with wide eyes.

"Whoops!" Taylor said flatly, reflecting that his haste may have been a little unnecessary. "Oh my god Craig, I am so sorry! I thought you were the sabertooth!" He gushed, as the jock stumbled back 

"So you  _punched_  it?!" Jake demanded incredulously, shaking his head in bafflement as he stared wide eyed at Taylor. "Boy Scout, you are something else."  

Craig straightened, wincing as he gently tapped his nose again, before grinning at Taylor widely, just as the rest if their classmates from the resort came up behind him.

"That was amazing!" Michelle cried, holding her sides as she laughed. "Again, again!" She chanted, but Taylor barely noticed. He stared at the girl, remembering all he had seen on the hidden rooms security monitor, and without thinking he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. "Uh..."

"Boy Scout has been through a lot, Maybelline," Jake said, sounding torn between amusement and irritation. "Gonna need you to give him a good check over once we get to the plane."

"Oh, right, well..." She said slowly, awkwardly patting Taylors back as he drew away and quickly running her eyes over him. "Wow, you weren't kidding, huh? What the hell have you been doing Taylor?" She scowled, eyeing his roughly bandaged side with a sceptical brow raised.

"Savin' people," he grinned, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek without thinking before he turned and walked away.

"Bro, what the hell? You just _punched_ me!" Craig said, frowning thoughtfully. "I mean, damn, hell of a punch dude... Ow, but also wow. Mad props, but also mad."

"Thanks, Craig." Taylor laughed, a sense of contentment filling him as he felt his friendship strengthen with the jock.

"At least you two didn't start screaming and attract every predator in the rainforest." Estela said emotionlessly, her arms folded over her chest as if she were bored.

"Dude, I got that whole thing on camera, it was so awesome." Zahra chuckled, flipping her hair aside briefly, before nkdding her head towards a slightly thinner patch of trees. "Now; airstrip's just up ahead. What are we all waiting here for? To become giant-cat food?"

With the whole group fibalmt reunited, Taylor felt something click into place inside him. A sense of belonging he couldn't remember having felt in his life. He watched as Aleister hurried to Grace's side, although he immediately played it off as concern for being stuck next to an undignified neanderthal for the remainder of their journey. Together, they all set off along the trail, and taukor found himself at the back of the group, Estela walking calmly and quietly beside him.

"Well, I'm glad we're all here." He said suddenly, feeling his gut clench with the desire to strike up a conversation with the strange girl. "I was beginning to worry we wouldn't be able to convince everyone ti leave the island-"

"I'm not leaving." Estela said calmly, her eyes never leaving the path.

"Wait, what? Why?" Taylor yelped, panic flashing through him before he could control it.

"... unfinished business." The girl replied carefully.

Taylor watched her discreetly as they walked, thinking back to the way she had trashed the ballroom foe her tiny slip of paper. He wanted to help her, but he realised sadly that this was a time he would have to wait for her to ask.  "Listen, Estela, whatever you're doing here..." He began, debating the best way to help her. "Whatever it is, I'm gonna find out." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Estela bristled, and Taylor winced, regretting the choice of words.

"I know you're involved in all this, though... not how I first imagined." He admitted slowly, his gut swirling with tension. "But I've been slowly piecing everything together, and I'm gonna figure out your role as well as everyone else's..." 

"Trust me." Estela growled, glowering at her feet as she stomped through the jungle. "You do  _not_  wanna know."

Taylor chanced a glance at her, the fierce girl all but smoldering with repressed fury. Because of her mother, this all has to do with her mother... He thought, immediately looking away as the throb of a burgeoning headache struck.

"Now keep your voice down," Estela scolded, as if Taylor hadn't just had a great, all be it headache inducing, epiphany. "There's a sabertooth after us, remember?"

"You don't seem surprised at all about that..." Taylor said leadingly, grateful when the distracting topic eased the blossoming pain in his head.

"Nothing surprises me anymore." Estela said darkly.

"Not even me?" Taylor quipped, and estela rolled her eyes, though Taylor was pleased to note that her lips twitched into a small smile. 

Ahead of them, Jake geld aside a large fern for the group to pass through, leading them directly to the airstrip. "Looks like we made it safe and sound," the pilot said, winking as he looked back at Taylor before following through the gap. "Now let's get the -" He fell silent for a second his expression falling as his eyes glazed with anguish. "Oh no..." He murmured, before spriting across the airstrip as fast as he could.

At the far side, noxious black smoke billowed from the windows of the shuttered hangar. "My  _plane!"_  Jake cried, his voice hoarse, thick with emotion. 

"Come on," Taylor said to the others, setting off after the pilot and gaining on him quickly. "We have to put that fire out!" He called loudly, the sound of running feet confirming the others were following him. Together they sprinted the length of the airstrip, reaching the hangar doors alongside Jake despite his few seconds headstart.

Taylor granned one of the closed hangar doors, growling in concentration as the hot metal singed his palms, the heat emanating from within them rolled over the group in heavy waves.

"Sean! Craig!" Jake cried, to upset to even use a nickname for the sports stars. "Help us and grab the other door!" He ordered, as he grabbed hold of the same one as Taylor.

The four of them ignored the heat from the colossal metal doors, tugging at them determinedly until they finally began to inch open. Immediately thick black smoke began to pour between the slowly widening gao, and the rest of the group coughed heavily before adding their weight to the doors, helping to slide then open that much quicker. A wall of acrid smoke the colour of death plumed through the doors, rising into the sly like a great storm cloud as the group stepped back, hands and clothes held over their mouths even as their eyes watered.

Taylor looked at Jake, the pilot seemingly stunned into motionlessly, heartbrokenly staring into the hangar. He coughed, and turned back to the sight himself, having to squint and wave smoke away from his face to see that the plane was a writhing mass of flames.

"Jake..." He murmured sadly, his hand coming to rest on the pilots shoulder as he stepped closer. "Your plane, its..." He couldn't even find the words to comfort the pilot, somehow sensing that the plane was so much more important to the man than Taylor could ever anticipate.

"Its gone..." Jake whispered, his shoulders dropping as he reached up and gripped Taylors reassuring hand tightly. Taylors heart broke, the pilots pain transcending the space between them and slamming into his chest forcefully enough that he almost gasped.

He turned his watering eyes to where Jake's plane sat in the hangar, where he had left it, believing it to be safe; now engulfed in flames. The raging fire consumed it through and through.

"There goes our ride." Zahra said pointedly, and Taylor winced, imagining how deeply the words would cut the pilot. He squeezed the mans shoulder, hoping to alleviate the pain as he stared blankly through the oppressive smoke.

A glitter of light caught his attention, and he narrowed his eyes, looking closer to see a round piece of gleaming metal on the floor, just inside the hangar. "Do you see that?" He muttered quietly to the pilot, not even noticing if the man heard him or not. "What is it..?" He thought aloud, his hand slipping from the pilots shoulder as he dashed forward before anyone could stop him. 

_"Boy Scout!"_

_"Taylor!"_

He heard people calling him, but he didn't dare stop incase they caught hold of him and tried to prevent him from his task. He raised his arms over his face as he slowly approached the thick smoke.

"Taylor, careful!" Sean called, sounding concerned but at least far enough away that he couldn't reach out and stop Taylor from progressing closer to the hangar. "You wont be able to breathe in there!" Sean tried again but Taylor just clenched his jaw and pushed on. The thick smoke seemed to part around him, and he slowly advanced on the burning plane.

"I think I can reach it!" He yelled back to the group, venturing deeper into the smoke as he shielded his eyes against the thick smoke as best he could. He fought his way forward, and crouched when he managed to reach the small gleaming object he had spotted. Picking it up, his heart dropped like a stone as he instantly recognised it.

The world around him seemed to slow, growing bright even through the dense smoke. He turned slowly, to see a trail of flame racing toward the plane, as the gasoline line caught fire. _Jake..._ He thought, his mind flooded with images, all the moments he had shared with the pilot in the short time they had known each other. A final image flickered behind his eyes, as the flames rapidly approached the plane, seeming to know he had no time to escape what was coming.

Jake was smiling serenely, like he was the single happiest, most lucky man in the entire world. His hair brushed back carefully, and a flattering suit completing the vision. Taylor felt the sheer love and devotion of the other man, radiating in waves, and he smiled as he clutched the object in his hand tighter; the flames almost climbing into the gas tank on the plane.

 _"Taylor!"_  Suddenly Jake appeared from the billowing smoke, diving towards him and tackling him out of the way, just as the flames reached into the gas tank, and the plane exploded; detonating in a hail of steel.

 _"Oof!"_  Taylor hit his head on the hard ground as he and the pilot rolled away from the blast, and Jake came to rest over him, covering him and protecting him as best he could from the falling debris. He just caught sight if the others, blown back onto the dirt.

Jake shielded him with his body until it was finally over, and Taylor kept his arms wrapped tightly around the pilot the entire time, his arms protecting the pilots head while also holding him close. When it was finally over, the pilot tilted his head up, and his eyes locked with Taylors.

"You still with me..?" He asked, his panting doing nothing to diminish the concern in his voice as he gently stroked Taylors cheek with one finger.

"Always." Taylor replied immediately, blushing when he realised how he must have sounded. Jake huffed a dry laugh, his eyes crinkling in amusement. Taylor enjoyed the sight for a moment, his eyes soft as he drank in the vision of Jake so at ease. As reality crept in, and the pilot didn't seen about to move anytime soon, Taylor suddenly realised what the pilot had done. "Jake!" He gasped, his eyes wide and accusing as he stared up at the pilot in agony. "You could've gotten yourself  _killed!"_  He scolded, his arms finally unlocking from behind the pilots neck to run over his chest and shoulders, seeking reassurance he wasn't injured. "Why'd you save me..?" He whispered, shaking his head as tears stung his already sore eyes.

Jake hesitated, wiping gently beneath Taylors eyes as they watered, before grinning widely. "Think you can leave me alone with this crowd?" He said lightly, nodding his head to where the others were slowly getting to their feet. "Guess again, Boy Scout." He added with a wink. Taylor laughed despite himself, a watery giggle that eased the aching in his heart at the thought of the pilot being hurt, especially because of him.

"I like when you say my name." He said suddenly, tensing at the unexpected confession. He bit his lip and peeked up to see the pilots eyes wide in surprise.

"Heh," the pilot chuckled, covering his momentary surprise quickly. "I guess you earned it." He said softly. They remained still for a long moment, locked in each others penetrating gazes. Just as Taylor thought his heart couldn't beat any faster, Jake's eyes softened, his head dropping slightly closer, before the pilot suddenly cleared his throat and scrambled to his feet. Taylor trued to swallow his disappointment, to bury it beneath a gentle smile, but his heart ached irrationally with loss. Jake reached down, offering a hand to help Taylor to his feet, and the pain lessened significantly as he slid his hand into the pilots once more.

Not now, he thought, startled by the certainty of his own mind. But soon. It will happen, and it will be glorious. Not yet, but soon. He smiled at the pilot, content as the pilot pulled him to his feet and then tugged him close, staring determinedly into his eyes.

"I ain't leaving this island without you, understand?" He said, and Taylor grinned goofily, nodding when his throat closed too tight for his words to fight their way free. He hummed happily instead, before his face fell, as the pilot released him. 

Jake turned, looking wistfully at his smoldering plane. He gave a long whistle of resignation, and Taylor squeezed the hand he still held, his own heart breaking for the pilot as the heartbreak and pain blazed in his blue eyes. "How could this happen..?" Jake muttered, kicking the dirt with a scowl. "I don't understand..." He all but whimpered.

"Jake..." Taylor said hesitantly, wishing he were able to spare the pilot even more pain. "I..." Jake turned to look at him, his expression sad and lost, but focused entirely upon Taylor. He took a deep great, and held out his other hand for the pilot. "I did find this." He said at last, dropping the small metal device he had salvaged before the explosion.

"The padlock to the hangar doors?!" Jake gasped, his brows rising in surprise.

"Yeah..." Taylor replied dejectedly. "You locked up before you left for the control tower, remember? And this padlock..." He hesitated, looking up to meet the pilots conflicted gaze. "This padlock is unbroken." He finally choked out, his expression twisting at the shock and hurt that flashed on the pilots eyes. "Jake...  _someone unlocked the hangar_."

"But who?" Jake said, disbelief apparent as he gently wiped at the tarnished metal in his hand. "There's no one here except..." He broke off, his eyes rising to the approaching group. His jaw clenched, his eyes filling with pain and rage. "Except  _us."_  He spat.

The group all shifted uneasily, suddenly suspicious as they eyed each other warily.

"Well, don't look at me!" Michelle fumed, glaring around the group. "I didnt do anything! It was probably Aleister! He looks creepy!"

"Back off, Michelle!" Grace replied hotly, and Taylor watched the dark skinned girl curiously, having never seen her lose her cool before. "He didn't do this!"

"Whoa, guys! We are  _not_  doing this just now!" Sean said, trying to calm the group. "We can handle this back at the resort!" He looked around them all, as if hw could force them to understand just by making eye contact with them. "All that matters now, is that everyone is in one piece.

"Yeah and, uh..." Diego said, a nervous chuckle escaping him as he backed away from the rainforest. "That might not be for long."

"Huh?" Taylor turned to his friend in confusion, feeling his face drain of blood when he spotted what had caused such a strange response from his friend. He whippped around to dace the edge of the rainforest, as the ferns parted, and a powerful and lithe creature built of muscle and sinew slinked out. Its fangs glinted menacingly in the sun, a quiet chuff-like purr rumbling from its chest as it slowly approached.

"Aw, you've gotta be  _kidding_  me!" Craig cried, backing away from the huge beast.

Taylor knew it was childish, but he couldn't help the flash of vindication he felt, as he leaned closer to the jock and whispered a quiet, "I told you so," in his ear.

The sabertooth prowled closer, and Taylor realised too late that they had been cornered against the blazing furnace of the hangar. He shared a look with Jake,  understanding that this time there would be no escape. The pilot squeezed his hand, and Taylor felt something inside him resolve itself to the only possible outcome. He leaned closer to the pilot. "When I say run, don't hesitate." He whispered, his lips brushing against the pilot ear lightly. The pilots brow furrowed in confusion. Taylor nodded to the others, and Jake reluctantly turned to whisper the message to the others.

Taylor felt his heart begin to race, fear and adrenaline combining into a powerful cocktail of emotions which encouraged him to save his friends. Knowing the pilot would try to stop him, he used their joined hands to push him aside lightly, using the momentary distraction to run to the middle of the open hangar doors.

 _"Taylor!"_ Jake called, but as Taylor has hoped they would, the rest of the group held him back from following him.

 _"Here,_  kitty kitty kitty!" Taylor called tauntingly, glaring at the giant car as it hissed and began to prowl closer to him, leaving the others at the side of the building.

"Run," Taylor said quietly, his eyes locking with the pilots, who shook his head in fierce refusal. "I said don't hesitate, now  _run!"_  He said through gritted teeth, slowly backing into the hangar as the beast stalked after him. Taylor glanced at the enormous cat, before looking back at the pilot. "I will catch up, I swear, now please;  _run!"_  He called, and his friends slowly peeled away from the wall to obey.

"That's right, kitty kitty," Taylor murmured encouragingly, his eyes darting between the beasts huge paws and giant fangs. He peeked a glance at his friends, who were running towards the hotel, Sean and Craig dragging Jake between them as he fought them, struggling to return to the airstrip. He was surprised to see Michelle and Grace having to behave similarly with Quinn, though the girl seemed to at least listen to the others as they frantically talked to her.  _"Now,_  kitty kitty, we can play..." He sighed, relieved that his friends were safe from the beast.

Now that they were gone, he glanced around the destroyed hangar, trying to fond some sort of weapon he could use to defend himself as he slowly continued to back away. He tensed, as the sabertooth drew into itself, preparing to pounce. At the last second, Taylor threw himself behind the ruined plane, barely dodging the sabertooths fangs as they clamped shut where moments before he had been standing. He scrambled to his feet, dashing around the still burning wreckage as the beast hissed and ran around behind the plane, trying to follow him. He dodged through a small gap between the plane and the wall, a cry of pain escaping him when his arm was singed by the burning metal, and a claw sliced lightly across his back.

He panted as he raced toward the hangar doors, shoving at one with all his might and managing to push it shut. He hurried to the other, and had almost closed it when a loud hissing growl erupted from within the thick smoke in the habgar. Standing between the closed hangar door and the partially closed one, grunting from the effort of trying to shut it, Taylor saw two glowing eyes appear in the darkness. They grew larger, as the feline stalked towards him. He struggled with the door a moment longer, before hanging his head and giving in to his fatigue. 

He turned and slid down the wall, huffing in amusement between pants for breath. "Sorry, Jake." He whispered, watching as the beast prowled out of the smoldering hangar beside him. It stalked slowly around to face him, its claws clicking quietly in the dirt. "Hello again, T'kal... Looks like you win this round." He said tiredly, a small curl to his lips as he scanned the horizon and saw his friends had all managed to escaped. He looked back at the sabertooth tiredly, as it coiled to strike, when something small and blue darted out in front of it.

 _"Mmrrawr!"_  The little fox growled ferociously, and Taylor felt struck by a lance of fear again, having expected to pay for his choice with his own blood rather than another's. He forced himself wearily to his feet, trying to nudge the little fox out of the sabertooths path, but the fox continually dodged his attempts to move him.

"Run, little guy!" He warned, feeling strangely as if he were channeling the pilot. He put it down to extreme emotional and physical strain, and focused himself on the present situation. "This is a bit of a mismatch!"

The fox ignored him, refusing to back down as it yapped angrily at the tiger. The sabertooth drew itself to its dull height, dwarfing the fox and even seeming to laugh as it chuffed quietly at the little blue furball. It raised one massive paw to slash at the fox, when the fox took a deep breath and _blew_ at it.

 _"No!"_ Taylor cried, lurching forward as he expected the fox to be crushed. He paused however, his jaw dropping when snow crystals materialized and flitted through the air at the tiger, instantly freezing its paw in ice.

 ** _"Rrrrrk!"_**  The tiger growled, its ears flattening against its skull in shock.

"No... way..." Taylor breathed, watching in awe as the sabertooth yelped and twisted in surprise, trying to free its paw. It leapt backwards, but another breath from the fox froze it's back foot to the ground. The tiger panicked, thrashing itself wildly until it broke free of the ice, and galloped away into the rainforest. The little fox snorted after the retreating sabertooth and then turned to look at Taylor, its tail erect as it seemed to grin at him, clearly proud of itself.

 _"Mrrrmrm!"_  It purred, and Taylor laughed, his tension evaporating as he dropped to his knees beside the little fox and finally let his emotions free. The fear, the pain, the certainty of his death; he laughed it all away as the little fox watched him, its tail flicking in amusement. When he finally felt able to control himself again, he held out his hand and petted the little fox gently.

"Thanks for the help, little guy!" He said with a wide grin, as the small animal yipped and ran in a circle before scurrying up his arm to curl contently around his neck. "I have no idea where the hell we are, or what the hell this place is, but I'm glad to have found you little friend." Taylor said, groaning as he got to his feet and slowly began the long trek back to the hotel.

His thoughts turned to the others, the people he had been willing to give his life to save, and he wondered at the reception he would receive upon his return. He winced at the reaction he expected from Jake, rubbing his jaw as if anticipating an ache. He sighed, his body feeling light as he ambled his way along the path. He lost track of time, concentrating on his feet as he forced them to keep moving one after the other. He was surprised when he next looked up, to see The Celestial looming just ahead of him, and his grinned tiredly at the sight of his friends just inside the lobby.

They were all packed into a tight group, the girls all holding each other at the back, minus Estela; as the boys seemed to wrestle playfully in the middle. He laughed, the sound light and joyous as it rang out across the distance between them. The scene before him froze and he raised a hand in greeting, as he saw Jake bent over between Sean and Craig, an arm held by each as he stared in dumb shock towards Taylors approaching figure. Even Raj had joined in, the large boys arms wrapped in a tight hug around the pilots chest. He opened his mouth to call hello, but all that came out was a happy sigh, as his eyes rolled up into his head, and he collapsed to his knees on the pathway. The last thing he heard before his head hit the floor, and his world went dark, was his name being called by everything he held dear in the world.

" _Taylor_!"


	6. Interim 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Twice in one day! Impressive, no? (Yeah i know, not really as this is only a small chapter for the bonus scene - which will all be bonus chapters called INTERIM in future) 
> 
> But
> 
> Having said that i actually had to re-write this chapter twice because my phone did some weird reset thing.... so.... there....
> 
> Anyway, i kept a main detail out - those who have seen the scene will know immediately, those who haven't will probably guess; but i like to think its better this way :p
> 
> So without further ado; thankyou so much for reading (and the lovely people who commented and made me feel amazing when i woke up and saw their comments this morning!) Please let me know what you think
> 
> x My love to you all x

_**Dear Jake;** _

_I know so much of what happened won't make sense to you, at the time I didnt have a clue what the hell was going on either..._

_But I've had a lot of time since then, and I- well, I've had the chance since to learn a little about what was happening behind the scenes whilst we were, you know; running for our lives (and screaming in Diego's case - but please don't tell him I ever said that!)_

_I know it won't help you understand why I... Did what I did..._

_But, I still figured I ought to fill you in on the bigger picture, now that I can... I hope it can help give you a rough idea of what was really happening around us at least._

**6.**

**Seventy two hours ago...**

The calm waves of the Caribbean ebbed beneath the yacht, the deck gently rising and falling beneath a pair of well polishes Oxfords. The man wearing them, stood at the bow, scanning the infinite blue horizon through a pair of binoculars.

"Where are you, my friend?" He said, his cultured voice holding the tiniest hint of a British accent. "... she cant have gone far." He muttered, his hands tightening their grip on the binoculars.

 

Something colourful flitted across the binoculars' lenses, and he lowered his arms quickly in shock.

Looking up, he saw a breathtaking creature; a tiny winged seahorse of phosphorescent colours. He smiled serenely, though the motion did not reach his eyes. "Well, isn't that lovely?" He murmured quietly, but the words sounded more sarcastic than sincere.

A servant emerged from below deck, carrying a large silver platter which held an encrypted satellite phone. The phone rang impatiently, as if angry it hadn't yet been answered. The man snatched it up quickly, grinning as he raised it to his ear.

"Hello, darling." He all but purred.

The female voice on the other end of the phone had a soothing, sophisticated British accent, much stronger than his own.

" _There is a situation at the resort_." The voice intoned, as if emotionlessly reciting from a script. " _The wedding party is quite alarmed. The bride has gone missing_." The voice said blandly, as if a brides disappearance from her own wedding party was hardly something of importance.

"Bride?" The man repeated, his brow furrowing in confusion. "What bride are you talking about?" He demanded, his well manicured face twisting into an outraged snarl. "There's no wedding at The Celestial this week -"

Suddenly the world turned white, and the man fell into a stunned silence. When the bright light finally faded, he looked back over the length of his yacht, gazing upon his crowning achievement; the isle of  _La Huerta._

"... So it begins." He breathed, a his lips slowly curling upward.

Even from the distance, he could see the island visible trembling. Dazzling displays of red and blue danced across the jungle, the gentle white smoke billowing from the peak of Mount Atropo turned black.  Around the yacht, the gentle waves began to kick up, becoming more turbulent with every passing second. The voice on the phone tried to remain calm, but could not entirely mask its anxiety.  _"Sir, tachyon readings have spiked. It appears the Tau event is cascading._ "

"A bit ahead of schedule," the man hummed thoughtfully, unable to contain his delight. "Appropriate, wouldn't you say? No matter." He said suddenly, turning to glance at some papers strewn haphazardly across the decking. "Proceed with the operation as planned." He said firmly, gripping his jackets lapels with his free hand as he rocked on his heels. "I'm excited, aren't you darling?"

" _What about the guests?"_  The voice asked, ignoring the question of their excitement.

"Ah, right.  _Them."_  He said distractedly. "I presume we should evacuate the resort. I leave that business to you, dear." He said, clearly disinterested in the topic.

 _"You should get to safety as well, sir."_  The voice said, hesitating before adding in a small voice.  _"Please."_  

"Come now," the man drawled, amused by the plea. "You know I must be returning to my office. That is where the fun  _really_  begins..."

" _Are you sure that_ -" The man doesn't hear the rest of the question, as a shuddering roar from the ocean deafened him. He turned in time to see the glittering winged seahorse, vanish inside the mouth of a colossal creature breaching the surface of the water.

 _"There_  you are!" He said, excitement rolling from him in waves as he raced to the railing, abandoning the satellite phone in favour of grabbing the binoculars and jamming them hastily to his eyes. "You know its rude to keep someone waiting." He teased, a grin festering on his lips.

The creature slammed back down beneath the water, a stupendous spray toward the yacht, drenching the man thoroughly. He laughed as he lowered the binoculars, tossing them aside as he stared at the water fondly. "Unfortunately," he sighed regretfully, "I must be going. But I shall be seeing you soon, no doubt." He said, heading back into the bridge of the yacht, where he began typing onto a large touchscreen.

" _Sir..? Sir, can you hear me_?" Came the voice from the phone, echoing from where it lay abandoned on the deck. " _Does this delay the timeline for the project..?"_

"It  _accelerates_  it..." He muttered to himself, his eyes scanning over a file on-screen. "Don't fret, darling. Our new arrivals will be in excellent hands." He said, chuckling in dark humour. "Proceed as planned. This island is their destiny, one way or another. They're the key to  _everything."_  He said, his voice slowly growing louder as a deranged madness crept into his eyes. He laughed, snatching the phone from the floor and ending the call, before tossing it back to the patiently waiting servant.

As the servant returned below deck, they glanced at the mans screen and saw several faces flicker past quickly. He did not recognise any of them as people who worked for Rourke Industrial, nor did he recognise any of the codenames or symbols which seemed to be assigned to them. The servant shrugged his shoulders, and continued below deck. In the provacy of his own mind, whoever the strangers were; he wished them luck.


	7. The World Has A Habit Of Crushing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha my Endless Sunmer friends!  
> A little bit of goid news i got today; after many MANY messages about my disappointment over the Endless Summer endings - soneone finally replied that they are in talks with the writers to try and see about a sequel book to end it properly (probably a short one like the newlyweds book!)
> 
> Now all thats out there, heres ny latest chapter! Lots of extras in this! Took a while extra but i think its okay... maybe..? Go d please let ne know if it is okay...
> 
> Anyway, thankyou so so so much for reading! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> x My love to you all x

_**Dear Jake;** _

_Crazy, huh? How you think you know someone, only to find... You never did, or ever could even._

_You know, I don't know why I tool that stupid penthouse key, I didn't even really want it - I think I was just trying to show off 'cause you did it... I did a lot of things I wouldn't have even considered without you being there to encourage me... and I mean that in the best way, just so you know._

_I don't remember a moment I spent with you that I didn't enjoy. I just wanted to say that, because its one of those little things, easily forgotten._

_You know what? Now that I think on it more, I'm pretty glad I took that penthouse after all! Some of my favourite moments with you were there in that room! And, at least one of the worst..._

**7.**

Taylor felt like he was floating, a very patchy float however, which seemed very focused on his arms, legs and head. He enjoyed the weightlessness of the journey though, wherever he was floating to, it was peaceful. No fears, no worries, no friends who might die at any second if he didn't wake the hell up. With a start, Taylor woke himself, though his eyes refused to open.

"What the hell are you doing? Keep still!"

"What's going on?"

"Is he okay?"

"I swear if you don't let me go this  _goddamn_  second I am gonna ruin your future dream of a sports star career in headlights, Cap. Yeah, and that goes for you too, Big Guy." 

"He shouldn't even be awake right now, get him in one of the chairs at least before he falls and hits his head again!"

Taylor was confused, overwhelmed by the flood of voices and noise; screaming, calling, all jumbling together. He wanted to slam his hands over his ears, to dull the noise, but somebody was hold his arms out and they wouldn't let him move. He began to thrash, trying to free himself from the hands which grabbed at him, seeming clamped deep into his flesh.

His heart began to pound, his breath coming in laboured pants.  Soon, his lungs felt like they were on fire from the rapid breaths he took. His legs resisted the strong arms holding them, trying to break free enough so that he could kick away whoever was carrying them. All he wanted was to curl into a ball and forget, to be able to drown out all the voices with their worry and their screaming and their loudness.

"He's havin' a goddamn panic attack, and  _you're_  makin' it  _worse!_   _Let go of me, you freakin' maniacs_!"

The gentle floating came to a sudden halt, and he was lowered reluctantly to the floor, before something ripped the hands away from his legs, and then freed his arms. The second the strange weights were gone, he curled his legs to his chest and slammed his hands over his ears, finally; finally, dulling the awful noise. The screaming continued, but it was muted, a tolerable background sound rather than a piercing shriek.

He slowly became aware of gentle arms around him, and the floating sensation returned. Voices mumbled, but the words did not transcend the barrier of his hands protectively covering his ears. After what seemed an eternity, he was set down upon something soft. He sighed, the comfort immediately soothing his charred nerves.

A cool tingling sensation prickled over his arm, and he felt himself relax as a pain he hadn't even noticed began to ease. He moaned quietly, enjoying the cooling sensation against his arm, as a hand gently stroked through his hair.

"I don't know whether to kiss you or kick your ass, you dumb-" The words were jumbled, heavy, as if someone had leaned over his hand but hadn't removed it from his ear. He ignored them, burying himself in the comfort and blessed coolness, and allowing himself to relax.

He had no idea how long he remained that way, curled within the safety of his own solitude, but the hand never left his hair the entire time. When he finally felt himself returning from wherever he'd been lost, it was with both excitement and resignation. He didn't want to remember, but he did. He frowned at the paradox of his own feelings, the small movement making him groan as his body aches from head to toe.

"He's coming 'round again," a mumbled voice declared, and the hand disappeared from his hair. "You should go get-" Taylor whimpered in protest, reaching out blindly and quickly snagging the arm it was attached to. He dragged it to his chest and wrapped his arms around it, clutching it like a lifeline.

"Uh... okay, this just got really awkward, really fast." 

Taylor's eyes flew open, as he threw the arm away from himself and scurried higher up the bed until he was sat on the pillows. He frowned, looking around the room with bleary, blurred vision, until shapes slowly began to rematerialize before his eyes. He vaguely recognised his bedroom,, the soft golden and cream sofas, the living tree as its central feature. He shook his head lightly, blinked, and met with a pair of amused brown eyes.

"Dude, you are hilariously clingy when you're unconscious." Diego said, attempting to disguise his laughter for a bout of coughing. Taylor felt his heart crash painfully in his chest, feeling strangely wrong in himself for having found such comfort in his best friends touch. "Although I can't take all the credit, I mean, its Jake who stayed with you; I just convinced him to go take a nap like, twenty minutes ago..."

Immediately the wrongness on him faded, his heart rate slowing as he sighed, running a hand through hos hair and wincing when he found a particularly sore spot. "Yeah, you cracked it pretty good when you fell. Not cool by the way, I think you nearly killed just about everyone with worry, just so you know." Diego fell silent, as Taylor tried to make sense of his emotions. He felt happy to be okay, that his friends cared enough to worry about him at all; but ar the same time he felt oddly discontented, like he had forgotten something important. The only trouble was, he couldn't remember ever knowing what he'd forgotten in the first place, it was like a static hole in his memory, one which buzzed painfully if he tried to examine it too closely.

"Ho-" he tried to speak, only to induce a coughing fit.

"Shit, Jake's gonna  _kill_  me..." Diego muttered, rushing to grab a bottle of water and after removing the lid he pressed it firmly into Taylors hands, who took a small sip and swallowed carefully; before gulping rapidly, draining half the bottle before Diego pulled it away with a frown. "Dude, are you trying to make yourself sick?"

Taylor gasped, shaking his head as memories overwhelmed him. The sabertooth, the plane, the sabertooth again, the fox and its icy breath. He looked down at his arm, noticing tiny flakes of frost clinging to the area he had burnt against the plane in his escape from the sabertooth. He lifted his eyes, easily finding the patch of blue on the edge of his bed, its wide eyes watching him carefully. He smiled, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders as he recalled having saved his friends.

"Hey, little guy." He said softly, offering his palm to the little fox. It bounded over, rubbing itself against his fingers as it seemed to purr in contentment. "I'm glad you're okay too," he said, gently scratching behind the little animals ears.

"So..." He looked up at Diego's awkward tone, the olive skinned boy fidgeting uncomfortably as he watched Taylor pet the fox. "The whole, save everyone through the power of solo work? Yeah, don't do that again. Please." Diego said in a rush, his gaze dropping to the imaginary lint his fingers played with at the edge of the bed.

Taylor sighed, feeling guilty for the worry he had caused his friend. He slowly shifted himself, inching closer on his hands and knees until he could rest his chin on Diego's shoulder. "Sorry," he whispered before butting his friends ear with his nose lightly, "not sorry." He added, giggling when Diego threw a glare over his shoulder at him. "Look, I am sorry that I scared you dude, I didn't mean to... but I did mean to save you, and it worked, so..." He drew back, shrugging as he flopped to the bed in an exhausted heap. "Besides, trust me when I say I am paying for my heroism." He grumbled tiredly, and Diego laughed brightly.

"Dude, you haven't even  _begun_  to suffer." Diego promised, and Taylors gut tensed in apprehension. "I have never seen Michelle lose it so bad, man I thought she was gonna start breathing fire any second..." Taylor sighed in relief, visibly sagging as Diego chuckled quietly to himself. "Then there's  _Jake_  of course, dude, I do not envy you having to face that man..." Taylor groaned, burying his face in the mattress beside his friends leg. 

His head shot up when the door flew open, half readying himself to flee as he hid behind Diego. "What the hell? Who said he could move? I gave  _specific instructions_  that if he woke up he was to remain still!" Michelle all but roared, seeming to glow with a fierce rage as the tiny blonde approached the bed like a furious storm, dodging around the tree with practiced ease.

"Well, he drank a little water when he woke up and then he just... moved... I didn't tell him he could!" Diego said hurriedly, flinching when Michelle narrowed her eyes at him.

"You clearly didn't tell him  _not_  to either!" Michelle cried, her eyes darting between Diego and Taylor accusingly.

"Er, my bad?" Taylor offered uncertainly, raising his hand sheepishly in surrender. Michelle rolled her eyes and pointed firmly at the edge of the bed. Taylor immediately scooted to the spot she pointed at, and hung his head towards her. Within seconds he felt gentle fingers probing at him, taking careful stock of his injuries.

"Hmm, well... Nothing seems to be lasting at least." Michelle said thoughtfully, and Taylor hissed as she prodded the same sore spot on his head that he'd caught upon waking. "Sorry," she muttered distractedly, examining him some more before stepping away to check the multitude of bandages covering his body. Finally she stepped back, a frown fixed on her face as she glared at him. "You were seriously lucky, Taylor." She scolded, and Taylor hung his head meekly before her.

"Sorry," he muttered, refusing to meet her eyes. 

"Yeah well," Michelle sighed, and Taylor risked a glance upward to see the girl run her hand through her hair tiredly. "I would say don't do it again but, I get the feeling I'd be wasting my breath... Wouldn't I?" She asked, her eyes softening as he finally dared to meet her gaze.

"Um..."

"It was rhetorical, Taylor." Diego said quickly, cutting off his response. Taylor nodded his understanding, and was surprised when Michelle gently wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before drawing away and heading back to the door.

"You can get some food, but then I want you straight back here to rest more, got it?" She said, pointing her finger at him to punctuate her seriousness. Taylor nodded quickly, and he released a heavy sigh when she smiled and left the room.

"I've never felt so terrified of tiny blonde women..." Taylor said, scrubbing his face with both hands.

"What about irate redheads?" Diego asked, far too cheerily, and Taylor peeked through his fingers to realise he hadn't even noticed Quinn was waiting patiently by the door.

"Quinn-"

"If you weren't so beat up that it might totally throw off your recovery, I would absolutely slap you right now." Quinn said flatly, her eyes narrowed at him furiously.

"Oh, come on!" Taylor groaned, flopping back on the bed with a dramatic sigh. He mentally scolded himself for behaving like Diego, and forbade himself from doing it again. "I just gave you all time to run away! Besides, the little fox with the ice breath did the same thing for me! You don't see me yelling at him!"

"He hasn't been told  _repeatedly_  not to save me!" Quinn cried, get stoic facade breaking as she began to sob, her hands flying to cover her face.

Taylor forced himself to sit up, and upon seeing Quinn brokenly sobbing against the wall, he struggled to wobble to his feet.

"Dude, please don't make Michelle come back and yell at me again -"

"Shut up and help me Diego," Taylor grumbled, using his friend as a cane as he crossed the room on unsteady legs. Once close enough he leaned against the wall, wrapping his arms around Quinn's shoulders.  _"Everyone_  is worth saving, Quinn. Every life has meaning. You're worth saving." He whispered into her hair, as she wept harder into his chest.

After several long minutes, and many more awkward comments from Diego, Quinn's sobs finally seemed to taper off. She pulled away as she sniffled, wiping her eyes with her fingers and giggling when they came away stained with mascara. "Damn, guess I must look quite the mess now, huh?" She mumbled, flushing pink in embarrassment.

"Well-" Taylor swiftly elbowed Diego on the ribs, effectively silencing whatever he bad been about to say as he smiled and shook his head at the redhead. "You look fine." He said instead, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Not sure we'll be able to say the same for you much longer..." Diego said haltingly, pointing out the doorway to where Jake stood, his eyes wide as he watched the scene before him.

"Oh shit," Taylor muttered as the pilots expression flitted through what seemed like a thousand emotions in only a few seconds. Rage, despair, joy, fury, loss, fear, heartbreak, relief and agony turned his expression stormy, and Taylor hastily separated himself from the others as he attempted to limp closer to the pilot.

As soon as he moved, whatever spell had kept the pilot rooted to the spot vanished, and he marched forward until he was almost pressing against Taylor, practically nose to nose. "Never, do that again." The pilot demanded fiercely, and Taylor was about to snap an angry retort, when he noticed the broken flatness buried deep in the pilots gaze. Understanding swept through him, and instead of replying, he wrapped his arms around the pilot and drew him closer.

"Annnd it got awkward again," Diego said loudly, ad Taylor glanced at him with one eye. "We're gonna go now, and hopefully you wont be dead when we see you later. 'Kay, bye!" His friend rambled, leading Quinn away by the elbow as he hurried out of the room. 

Jake didn't return the hug, but a shudder seemed to pass through him, something similar to relief. Taylor closed his eyes, allowing some of his weight to rest against the pilot as he discreetly buried his nose in the nape of the other mans neck. He felt all the tension from the weird and draining day, seeping out of him. His tenseness faded, replaced by a kind of peaceful serenity.

"Maybelline been to check on you?" Jake asked gruffly, never once indicating he wished to move.

Taylor hummed an affirmation, not wanting to separate himself from the pilot. "Just left." He said quietly.

"She say anything?" The pilot queried, and Taylor huffed in amusement as he reluctantly drew away from the somewhat one-sided hug to lean against the wall.

"I don't think she used the actual words but, I get the feeling her rough message was:  _you're an idiot, Taylor_." Jake snorted, visibly relaxing for the first time since he'd arrived.

"Sounds like we're more alike than I thought," the pilot said, a cheeky grin on his face as he cleared his throat and stepped aside, moving over to the tree im the centre of the room and leaning against it. "I'll have to get her a drink later."

Taylor pouted, and the pilot laughed, shaking his head. "Oh no, ain't gonna work Boy Scout." He said assuredly, his grin growing wider. "I got so many reasons to bear a grudge just now, just be glad I ain't kicked your ass... yet." The pilot chuckled.

Taylor felt his heart stutter, the jumbled words he'd heard whispered when he had been so lost in his pain replaying in his mind _. I don't know whether to kiss you, or kick your ass_. He remembered, and immediately felt his heart begin to race as his cheeks flooded with warmth. He lowered his gaze, biting his lip as he leaned against the opposite side of the tree trunk. He let his hand drift down, gently lacing his fingers with the pilots. The man sighed heavily, but after a moments pause, he squeezed gently. Taylor instantly felt relief flood him, and he slumped heavily against the tree, feeling strangely weak.

"Hey, I'm sorry for the way it happened... But, I'm not sorry you weren't hurt because of it." Taylor said quietly, and Jake huffed in amusement. 

"You're somethin' else." Jake said, repeating himself from earlier in the day without seeming to realise it. Taylor just hummed in reply, sighing happily. After a strained pause, the pilot cleared his throat and continued as if he hadn't said anything. "I think I might've pissed Cap and Big Guy off..."

"Hm, I was pretty out of it when I got back; thought you were all having some sort of weird cuddle puddle." Taylor teased, and the pilot laughed loudly.

"I very nearly kicked their asses all the way to the mainland, few more minutes and I would've had 'em." The pilot said confidently. Taylor noticed he didn't mention Raj, and assumed the large boy had already been forgiven due to his generally easing going nature; it made it almost impossible not to like him.

He was about to change the subject, knowing there were several conversations and explanations he owed the pilot, when his stomach growled loudly. Jake immediately pushed away from the tree, tugging Taylor by the hand towards the open door. "Where are we going?" He asked curiously.

"Feeding time," Jake replied, leading Taylor slowly toward the elevator. "You literally went the whole day without food, Boy Scout."  Taylor hummed, happy to be led by the pilot, wherever their destination turned out to be, though he didn't say so aloud.

Jake called the elevator when they reached the end of the hall, and dragged him inside as soon as the doors parted, pressing the button for the restaurant. They travelled in a comfortable silence, pretending neither of them noticed the way Jake's thumb drew soft circles over Taylors knuckles. When the bell dinged, and the doors opened, Jake led Taylor into the restaurant quickly; where they were greeted with uproarious applause.

"Three cheers for the hero of the hour!" Raj cried, and Taylor stepped closer to Jake, his eyes wide as he tried to hide behind his shoulders as everyone followed Raj's lead.

"Oh no," Jake laughed, releasing his hand and leaving him to fend for himself as he backed away with a grin. "Karma stings, Boy Scout." He said, winking when Taylor scowled at him, his eyes screaming betrayal. As the pilot strode confidently towards the bar, Taylor shuffled awkwardly before the rest of the group, before darting into an empty seat near Estela.

"Give over," she called to the others, a hush falling over them at her stern tone. "Guy probably still has a concussion, all the noise will just freak him out again and make him relapse." She said, rolling her eyes at the grateful look he threw her.

"Ahem..." Taylor mumbled, clearing his throat as he grabbed a pitcher of water and a glass from the centre of the table and poured himself a glass. "So, enough about me... What's been happening while I was out? And how long was I out, anyway?" He said quickly, hoping that his questions would distract everyone.

"Not much," Estela shrugged, toying with a stray piece of pasta on her plate. "Jake and Sean reluctantly helped me heave that heavy ass gate perimeter closed after you took your swan dive to the ground." She smirked, as Taylor flushed with embarrassment. "Everyone panicked, thinking you wet gonna die after all, three guesses who was the worst culprit." She said dryly, rolling her eyes. "Idiot had to be restrained for the most part, but then you started thrashing around and beating the crap outta us when we tried to carry you inside. Preferential treatment I must say, that you weren't so violent when he picked you up and carried you to your room."

"Ot was the noise," he said suddenly, staring sightlessly at his empty plate. "There was so much, noise... I just wanted it to stop, to cover my ears and make it go away... That's... That's all I really remember about it. I didn't know who was who, or where I was even..."

Estela hummed, shrugging her shoulders again before getting to her feet. "Well, you're alive." She said pointedly, glaring around the others. "So I'm leaving now. Do not try to stop me again."

"Sure thing Katniss," Jake said, saluting sarcastically with a large glass of whiskey. "Don't go getting yourself eaten, now."

Estela turned, about to leave, when Taylor felt a warning bubble up in his throat. "Estela, wait!" He called, and she turned back with a furious scowl. "...be careful." He said quietly, and her fierce expression instantly fell. She met his eyes, and nodded respectfully.

"I will, Taylor." She said, a small smile curling her lips. "Stay here, you'll be safe.  _Protected."_  She added, glancing around to show her warning applied to everyone. With her piece said, she strode out the doors, and vanished from sight.

 _"That_  girl, gives me the creeps." Raj said, shaking his head forlornly. "But at the same time, I really,  _really_  wanna be her friend. Is that weird?" He asked, turning to the rest of the group, a spatula protruding awkwardly from a hand on his hip.

"A little." Craig said noncommittally, shrugging his shoulders.

Taylor felt a wave of exhaustion suddenly slam into him, and he groaned, resting his head on the table as emotions crashed into him. "Taylor... you alright?" Sean asked, his voice concerned.

"So asks the big, brave Captain America who  _abandoned_  him to save his own skin," Jake groused around his whiskey, deliberately loud enough to be heard. Taylor peeked up to see  Sean clenched his teeth, visibly fighting against the urge to snipe back.

"I'm fine." He lied, pushing himself to sit up straight. He ignored the loud buzzer sound Jake made, like a game show when someone gave a wrong answer, plastering a weak smile on his face. "I just need to forget."

"Forget?" Sean repeated, his shoulders falling in surprise and disappointment.

"Just... Push it all put of my mind." Taylor said firmly, ignoring the sports stars hurt expression. The dark skinned boy had no idea of the things tormenting Taylor inside his head, a reprieve was exactly what he needed.

"You got that right, Boy Scout." Jake said, raising his glass in a mock toast. "Take it from me." He set his glass down on the bar, and leaned forward on his stool, resting his elbows on his knees. "When you spend your whole life seeing crazy things... you learn to just keep it all out."

Taylor felt tears prick his eyes, the unspoken pain of the pilots past sparking a rush of emotion inside him. He wanted nothing more than tl offer the pilot comfort, to tell him that he understood; that he was there for him, but the pilot wasn't ready. Taylor could practically see the walls surrounding the pilots heart and soul, and he knew if he tried to push anything so significant now, he would only be rejected, harshly. Instead he made a show of closing his eyes as he leaned back in his seat. He thought about all the things he had seen; the sabertooths dark shadow stalking him the previous night, the planes gas tank catching fire and Jake's dive to save him, the game of cat and mouse with the tiger. He forced it all out of his mind, behind a door which he locked tightly, as if it were all just a bad dream. He immediately took a deep, cleansing breath, feeling almost cheery again as he opened his eyes. "That's better." He sighed.

"Wanna know what'd be even better?" Jake asked, and Taylor raised his brows, feeling a small twitch at the corner of his lips. Jake rolled his eyes, chuckling darkly as he leaned back against the bar. "I'm gonna have to be careful around you clearly, you're a bad influence." He huffed amusedly, "No, it is not what you're thinking, but now that I think about it you cant have any of either anyway; concussion and all." He smirked, raising his glass and winking as he took a slow and deliberate sip. Taylor scowled, irritated for multiple reasons as the pilots eyes filled with laughter and locked with his own. 

"To those that can," Jake said, seeming to regain his train of thought, "who could use a drink right now?"

Craig and Zahra's arms both raised instantly, and they glared at each other in shock before each averting their gazes. Taylor watched in surprise as Diego's hand also raised.

"That would be me," his friend said, shrugging apologetically at the accusatory look Sean gave him. "Worrying if your best friend is gonna die kinda does a number on your nerves." He explained weakly. Taylor frowned, struggling to his feet so he could join his friend and rest a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Not going anywhere dude, not without you." Taylor said quietly.

"Jake, please..." Grace protested, as the pilot climbed over the bar and grabbed a bottle of spiced rum and some glasses.

"This isn't the time for that." Sean growled, eyeing the pilot with open hostility.

Jake hesitated, his face scrunching up in fake thought. "I'm pretty sure alcohol was invented for times like this." He stage whispered, grinning widely. 

"Sooooo..." Raj said loudly, trying to distract everyone from the potential fight brewing. "Are we gonna talk about what happened..?"

"Wait, you haven't already?" Taylor asked, his brows rising in surprise.

"You were pretty banged uo," Diego explained quietly, the others all watching worriedly, except for Jake; who studiously avoided looking at him. "Jake spent pretty much the entire time you were unconscious keeping watch, and everyone else was pretty exhausted so, we all just kinda flaked for a couple hours..." He confessed, and Taylor frowned at the floor.

He didn't dare look at the pilot, afraid his raw emotions would be visible in his eyes and the pilot would shut down what progress they had made in their, not-relationship. "So, no." Diego continued, blessedly pretending he didn't notice Taylors inner conflict. "We haven't got around to discussing the whole thing where the plane decided to celebrate the Fourth of July with some fireworks yet." Taylor stepped on Diego's foot, hard, though to his credit his friend didnt say a word. He met his eyes with an apologetic grin, before glancing over to where the little blue fox sat by the table Taylor had recently abandoned. "Or, the thing with Mr Fantastic Fox over there, went full Elsa. And how'd that happen, by the way?" 

 _"Mmrm?"_  The little fox mewled, tilting his head towards Diego in confusion.

"Could we all just take a deep breath and calm down?" Lila called loudly, raising her arms in a placating gesture to everyone. Taylor frowned, trying to recall the last time he had seen her. He remembered her being there as he pulled Quinn from the water, but he couldn't recall seeing her again before they got to the hangar. He pushed the odd thoughts aside, tuning in to her as she continued to speak to them like a bunch of untamed animals. "There's no sense getting upset over a little, freak accident."

Taylor winced, as Jake slammed the bottle down on the bar hard. The sound echoed through the restaurant, and when they turned to face the pilot in shock, his face was a mask of fury. "It  _wasn't_  an accident." He roared.

"And how exactly do you know that?" Michelle asked, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Taylor felt his heart ache, as Jake clenched his jaw tight and reached into his pocket. He slammed a small metal cylinder onto the bar, one which Taylor recognised all too well.

"Taylor found this at the hangar." Jake sneered, glaring around the group suspiciously. "He risked his  _life,_  to get that little hunk of metal, so we could know the truth." He said slowly, letting his words sink in. 

"Someone unlocked the doors." He growled, his hands balling into fists on the bar. "Someone went in there, and tampered with  _my_  plane." He said, furious venom dripping from every word as his eyes blazed with angry tears. He looked pointedly at Lila, locking his eyes onto her. "Any light bulbs going off?" He sneered derisively.

"Me?" Lila gasped.

"Who has a key to that hangar besides me?" Jake asked, tapping his chin in mock thoughtfulness.

"How would I know?" Lila yelped, glancing around the group for support and finding only suspicious gazes on her. "I'm just a tour guide!"

"Guys, hang on a second..." Quinn intervened, raising her hands toward both Jake and Lila. "Let's say, for arguments sake, someone did intentionally destroy Jake's plane." She said slowly, gesturing for both parties to remain silent until she was finished. "Why? Why would anyone do that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Taylor asked quietly, feeling a blush crawl up his throat when everyone turned to him expectantly. "To keep us here." He said, feeling guilty when surprise and hurt flashed across so many faces. "As for who, I think it was..." He paused, firmly keeping his eyes on the floor. His gut told him that the pilot was onto something when he accused the tour guide, but he didn't want to split the group with such accusations yet if it could turn out he was wrong.

"I think it was someone else, who's here with us. Hiding from us maybe, but definitely watching us to be able to know we were going for the plane." He said at last, running a hand through his hair and wincing when he again caught his sore spot.

"Like who, exactly?" Zahra demanded sceptically.

"I don't know," Taylor replied, shifting uncomfortably under the scrutiny. "It's a big island, who knows who could be lurking out there?" He added, shivering at the thought of being watched. He felt a rush of gratitude he'd been able to shut off the hidden camera in his bedroom, although he realised suddenly that if anyone else did find the room at all, they could just turn it right back on.

"Yes, but..." Grace protested, her fingers steepled nervously. "There's no sign that that's true... With what we know, isn't it more likely that whoever destroyed the plane was... One of us?"

"No." Taylor said immediately, before Jake could agree with the dark skinned girl. 

"But, you can't-"

"I can know." Taylor said, sighing as he prepared to admit things he didn't really want to admit to. He decided to abbreviate as best he could, and simplify what he had seen. "When we were in the tunnels, beneath the emergency shelter; we found a hidden room. I don't know if it was security or what... But it had live camera feeds to all over the hotel. The ballroom, where I saw you and Estela." He said, raising a hand to silence her when she opened her mouth to protest. "I couldn't hear anything, and it was a really bad picture; but I saw Estela in the ballroom, and a few seconds after she left, you walked in. You literally just missed her." He said, pinching his leg so the lie wouldn't show on his face. Grace fell into a stunned silence, leaning back in her chair thoughtfully.

"I also saw Craig and Zahra, in the restaurant kitchen." He continued, and the two scowled at each other as if it were each others fault they were caught on camera. "Again, I couldn't see much or hear anything... But it was definitely you guys, and the time stamp on the screen didnt give any of you a chance to get to the airstrip and back without being missed."

"What about me?" Sean demanded, and Taylor glanced discreetly at Michelle, who's face had drained of blood as realisation dawned on her over his strange reaction to seeing her in the jungle. 

"You, and Michelle," Taylor said firmly, locking his eyes with Sean. "Were both on your rooms. Unpacking." He said pointedly, and Sean's jaw clamped tightly as he averted his gaze. Michelle tried to hide her watering eyes by joining Jake at the bar and downing one of the glasses he had filled. "Again, wasn't great footage. But I'm pretty sure it wasn't just some weirdly accurate imitators. So that means it wasn't any of you. And the rest of us were together, searching for a way out of the tunnels."

"What about Raj?" Sean demanded, glaring at the large boy suspiciously, and Taylor stepped forward menacingly.

"Dude was asleep in the lobby," Craig growled, glaring at Sean fiercely enough that Taylor stopped in his tracks, surprised by the strong reaction. "Taylor woke him up with a sick ass prank, me and Z saw the whole thing." He said, and Zahra nodded unwillingly in approval.

Taylor caught Sean's gaze, and the sports star frowned in confusion. "I don't know about you, but I don't really wanna tear our group apart with accusations." He said quietly.

"Oh,  _Taylor,"_  Grace said, smiling gratefully. "You keep saving us!" She laughed, and the tension in the room dropped noticeably as some of the others joined in.

"Good cal," Sean finally said, having the good grace to look ashamed of himself. "Distrusting each other is the last thing we need right now." He admitted. "What matters is that we lost our ride," he said, glancing towards Jake at the bar, where the pilot was slowly working his way through the bottle of spiced rum with Michelle. "We need to focus on finding another way off the island." He said decisively.

"Whoa, hang on!" Craig cried suddenly, his brows raising in surprise. "I know y'all think of me as the quiet guy-"

"Literally  _no one_  has ever thought that." Zahra choked, staring at the jock in dumbfounded amazement. 

"-but I've got something to say." Craig continued, as if he hadn't heard Zahra at all. "You're calling it ab accident or sabotage... I call it a goddsamn miracle!"

"Watch what'cha say 'bout my plane, Gigantor." Jake slurred, glaring at Craig as if personally offended.

"Peace, bro," Craig said apologetically, before carrying in as if he were never interrupted. "You were about to bail on a legit paradise! But we just got a second chance to make the most of our luck!"

"Craig," Sean pleaded, staring at his friend in shock, as if he had been betrayed personally by Craig's feelings. "This isn't lucky. This is insanely unlucky..!"

"Because you're choosing to see it like that..." Craig said sadly, looking at his best friend dejectedly. "Dude, we've been playing together a long time. I've had your back since day one, since we were freshman roommates. On, and odd the field." Craig's usually boisterous expression faltered, the mask of strength cracking as he pleaded with his friend. "I know you're the team captain and all, but right now, I need you to hear me out."

"I do hear you, man." Sean said, shaking his head in denial of his friends pleas. "But this is  _crazy._  We can't risk this... We have so much of our lives ahead of us. Senior season, the draft! Going pro together! Like we always talked about, remember?"

Taylor gasped, the low blow hitting him as hard as it hit Craig, the jocks face falling, before he masked it into neutrality. Always assuming, always pushing, always thinking he knows everything, always thinking he's the only one who can be right! Taylor thought angrily, glaring at Sean with a fiery fury that almost scared him. He felt a twinge of remembrance, of another time he had felt such a focused rage, but he pushed it aside as Craig finally forced his broken words past his lips.

"... of course I do." He choked, and Sean preened as if he had won a battle, unaware of his best friends inner suffering.

"And one day, you and me, we'll bit this whole damn island, and party here all summer long." Sean said confidently. 

Craig averted his eyes, slipping out of his chair as he walked slowly over to stand by Jake at the bar. "Nah, man. That's dreams." Craig said brokenly, finally raising his eyes to meet Sean's disbelieving expression. "You're taking about the future, when all we ever really got, is right now." Craig sighed.

Something niggled at Taylors memory, and he looked at Sean imploringly as the words tumbled out of him of their own accord. "Craig is right. The present matters more." Taylor said, glancing at the pilot, who was watching him discreetly. His eyes filled with unshed tears at the thought of the mans loss, and he turned back to Sean with a sad and watery smile. "Now is the only guarantee."

"See?" Craig cried, torn between relief that someone understood him, and the lingering betrayal of his best friend for writing off his feelings. "Taylor gets it." He said proudly, raising his fist and bumping it surprisingly gently, into Taylors; as he walked over to the jock.

"You're saying that you... You wanna just stay on the island?!" Sean cried incredulously, stating at them with wide eyes.

"I'm saying that we should make the most out of what we know we have!" Taylor snapped in irritation, his head beginning to ache from the pointless argument. "I'm  _saying_  that we shouldn't risk what we do have, just to gamble on a future that might not happen!" He said, grabbing a drink from the bar, only to have it swiped quickly away from the pilot, who s at him while waggling a finger.

"No booze for you, til you've eaten something..." The pilot teased quietly, before his expression turned thoughtful and serious. "And possibly even then. You make  _terrible_  decisions when  _sober,_  Boy Scout. I dread to think what you'd do inebriated." Jake said, winking as he raised the stolen glass to his lips. "Cheers!"

"I bet I can think of one thing I do inebriated that you would definitely like," Taylor said smugly, laughing when the pilot choked on the stolen drink, spitting spiced rum all over the bar.

"Oh, man, what a waste..." Raj sighed, before chuckling amusedly. "But I gotta admit, that was pretty hilarious, Taylor."

"Look," Michelle sighed, seeming to tire of the bickering as much as Taylor. "This macho battle of wills great and all, but what the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"Jake's plane cant have been the only way out." Sean said, seizing the new conversation thread gratefully. "There's gotta be other vehicles somewhere. It's a big island," he reasoned.

"Sean," Grace gasped, her eyes wide behind her thick framed glasses. "You really want to leave the resort?" She asked, her concern clearly visible as she tapped her fingertips together. "Even Estela told us we should stay put. Shouldn't we wait for someone to come get us?"

"I won't lie." Sean said calmly, looking around the room in the obvious hope of motivating them to see things his way. "For now,  we are safer at The Celestial... But we don't know how long that will last. And we don't know if anyone is even coming at all... We should assume we're on our own, and find our own way out."

Taylor felt irritation sweep through him,  _why does he think he can just he decide he had the right to tell people how they should feel?_  He thought, shaking his head in frustration.

Jake scoffed from the bar, resting his face im his palm as he watched the sports star with no small amount of amusement. "The big 'but' in that logic, is that you wouldn't even know where to start looking." He chuckled, taking another sip of his drink, while Sean scowled at him. "Meanwhile; Tony the Tiger, and god knows what else, is still out there and hungry for a snack."

"Jake," Taylor snorted, folding his arms on the bar as he peered at the pilot, eyes intent as he planned to swipe another drink. "You're the one who wanted to leave La Huerta first." He reminded the pilot, licking his lips as he watched the glass the other man sloshed around as he gestured wildly.

"Yeah, when we had a sure way out." Jake laughed, and Taylor felt powerful when the mans eyes followed the trail of his tongue across his lips. The man leaned forward slightly, appearing as if he didn't notice. "You might've noticed," he said in a loud stage whisper which made Taylor giggle, "things changed a little bit back there..." He said, punctuating his speech with a sarcastic wink. Taylor snorted with laughter, his head falling to the bar as the pilot drew back and finished his drink, slamming the glass to the bar as he looked around everyone.

"We should sit tight, and stick to the resort. At least we're fenced in here." He said firmly, before playing eenie meanie money mo with the remaining glasses he'd poured.

"So," Taylor said suddenly, raising his head from his arm to spin on his stool and look around the room. "We either leave now, and search the island for a way out..." He said, gesturing grandly towards Sean. "Or," he said, spinning himself back to face the pilot, leaning on the bar when he felt slightly dizzy. "We stay put where it's safe, and hope that someone comes for us." He said slowly, gesturing just as grandly to Jake and regretting his spat of spinning. The pilot smirked knowingly, and set his drink down to grab a bottle of water from a small fridge beneath the bar. As soon as his head ducked down, Taylor leaned forward and grabbed the glass of spiced rum he'd left just out of his reach, tipping his head back to down it before quickly setting it back into place and returning to his original position.

Diego, Craig and Zahra each burst out in loud laughter, and Taylor threw them all a scowl, before turning an innocent to the pilot as he returned and offered him a bottle of water. Taylor accepted the bottle, as the pilot frowned at the laughing students, his brow raised as he grabbed for his glass. Taylor uncapped his water and began drinking it slowly, humming quietly as the pilot raised his glass, and immediately scowled at him upon realising his glass was suddenly empty. Taylor saluted the pilot cheekily, and Jake snorted in amusement despite himself, grabbing another bottle and re-pouring his drink.

 _"Soooo,"_  Taylor said, feeling awkward that nobody had said anything as they watched his playful moment. "Maybe we should, take a vote..? Or, you know, stare at people..." He muttered, returning his attention to his half drained water bottle. "Because that's not a bit creepy at all..."

"Well, we would all get to have equal input at least..." Diego said, finally drawing everyone's attention away from Taylor, who sagged in relief.

"Democracy is a deeply flawed system subject to whims of the mob, but..." Aleister sneered, peering around the room imperiously. "In this circumstance, I suppose its fair." He conceded, dipping his head towards Taylor in approval.

"I think Taylors right," Michelle said, finally raising herself from the bar with a sigh. "We should vote, because I am definitely having my say in this."

"Wait, wait," Taylor choked, coughing up the water he'd just swallowed the wrong way in surprise. "Are you guys voting, about  _having_  a  _vote?!"_  He asked incredulously, and the room all shuffled their feet awkwardly in lieu of replying. Taylor shook his head, meeting the pilots amused gaze with his own as he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Alright," Sean said, clearing his throat loudly. "I'll start. I vote, wr leave now." 

"Surprise, surprise, I'm so surprised." Taylor  almost inaudibly, making Jake bite his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

"Me too. I just want to get out of here." Taylor felt a pang of remorse for the blonde, understanding she didn't want to leave because of the dangers; but her own embarrassment. Sean however, did not seem to understand this, and threw her a begrudgingly grateful look that she didn't see because she couldn't bring herself to look at the sports star. 

"Well, I say we stay put and don't get ourselves killed." Jake said, raising his glass to punctuate his point.

"Seconded." Lila said immediately, and Taylor couldn't help but notice the almost relieved tone of her voice. "Help will be here any moment now." 

"We've been here over a day now," Quinn said quietly, unable to meet anyone's eyes. "I don't think anyone's coming back... I vote, 'leave now'." She said, and Taylor wished he could help her feel less guilty, however his head was swimming, and he didn't want to let the pilot know how fuzzy the stolen drink had made him, lest the pilot smirk and say 'I told you so.'

"Ditto." Zahra said in a bored tone of voice. "I never wanted to come on this stupid trip to begin with." She said, scowling at the empty glass in front of her. Taylor wondered what had changed the girls mind, but his usual strange feelings about such things was conspicuously absent. Taylor assumed it was the alcohol, dulling his senses.

"What about you, Malfoy?" Jake asked, sloshing his drink as he gestured to the pale boy.

"As much as I despise taking your side,  _Jacob,_  I also cast my vote for 'stay put.'" Aleister sighed, as if the words alone had caused him physical pain.

"Me too." Grace said quickly. "I really don't want to be wandering in the rainforest right now."

"Same here," Raj said, appearing through the kitchen door with a small plate of food, which je set in front of Taylor. "Plus, this place has a spa." He said in awe, as id this trumped everything.

"Craig?" Sean asked, turning to his friend with a grin, as if he expected the jock to side with him. Craig held Sean's hopeful gaze for a long moment, before his expression morphed into an irritated scowl.

"Stay here." He said bluntly, and Taylor couldn't blame him, considering he had already made such a heartfelt plea for exactly that a short time ago. He patted the jocks arm supportively, as he slowly ate his way through the small amount of food Raj had given him.

"Okay, the vote is still at four for 'leave now' and six for 'stay put.'" Quinn said, glancing around the room. "Seven makes a majority, so... It's your turn Taylor."

"Can't talk, eating." Taylor muttered, and he heard several people laugh quietly in response. He ignored them, gesturing toward Diego. "You go." He mumbled to his friend, before re-focusing on his plate.

"Oh, uh, me?" Diego babbled, shifting uncomfortably as everyone turned to stare at him expectantly. "Well, I don't know I mean I..." He swallowed heavily, and turned a peculiar shade of red, as he locked his gaze on the floor. "I... I vote we... Leave."

Taylor spat out his mouthful of food, shocked by his friends choice. "Dude, why?" He choked, as Craig slapped him on the back. "You were totally stoked about this trip, we promised to make the most of it!"

"That was before things started trying to kill us!" Diego defended himself, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh, please, that's not it and you know it." Taylor sighed, rolling his eyes. "Your big adventure is finally here and you don't like it as much as you thought you would." Taylor said, feeling irritation stab at him. He grew hotter, his breath coming quicker as he thought about returning in earnest for the first time. Before it had just been about getting to the plane, he hadn't had to consider actually leaving.

"Dude, that's low." Sean said, moving to stand beside Diego. 

"Sean, stay out of it. Not every situation needs you to fix it." Taylor bit out, his hands clenching into tight balls. He forced one flat and grabbed a glass of rum, glaring at Jake pointedly as he knocked it back quickly.

"Taylor, what the hell is wrong with you?" Diego demanded, scowling at his friend.

"I just don't get why you're giving up on your dream now you finally have it, you waited for this like an excited girl waiting for prom." Taylor said, biting his lip to try and use the pain as a distraction from his rising temper.

"Taylor!" Diego cried, stomping over and laying a hand on his fronds shoulder. "Quit being such an ass, why the hell would you wanna stay here when in the single day we've been here, you've almost died like, what? Three, four times?"

"Because there's  _nothing_  for me to go back to!" Taylor spat, blinded by an unaccustomed rage. His stool tipped over as he shoved himself to his feet, turning to his shocked friend with a furious glare. "Why is it that if anyone has a goddamn opinion about what they want on this island and suddenly they're an asshole?" He roared, pacing away from his friend on an attempt to get some fresh air. "Why is it we cant just say, 'Oh you don't wanna go, that's cool dude!' Oh no, we have to have PC No..." He said, gesturing angrily to Sean, who was watching with wide eyes as Taylor stormed back and forth through the restaurant. "And... and... The whole, goddamn, rest of the fun police too!" He flailed, ignoring the smug look from Jake as he failed to find the words for a better nickname. The pilot watched him intently however, concern buried in his eyes.

"One day we've been here,  _one damn day,_  and its 'quick quick, lets go!' No, well maybe we should take a day to rest after running for our lives!" He fumed, running a hand through his hair distractedly, a tiredness creeping into him as his irrational rage finally began to abate. He looked around the stunned faces in the room, and his stomach dropped, a hollowness settling into him. He turned abruptly, heading for the elevator so he could get away from everyone for awhile.

"Taylor..." He paused by the door, taking a deep breath as he turned back to see Diego with his arm outstretched toward him. He shook his head, a dry and unamused chuckle escaping him as he turned back to the elevator.

"In case anyone didnt catch that, my vote is to stay." He said quietly, before he hurried away, desperate to be alone. He pressed the button quickly, his foot tapping against the ground nervously as the elevator dinged, and the doors opened. He slipped in between the barely opened doors, immediately jamming the button for the roof. As the doors slid closed, he saw Diego tuning towards the elevator, his expression miserable. "I'm so sorry." Taylor whispered brokenly, and just saw Jake emerge behind his friend, as the doors finally closed, and he sagged against the wall in relief as the elevator propelled him towards the roof. When the doors finally opened again, he felt a deep tiredness in his bones. He trudged his way across the roof and fell into an available seat, his eyes closing as consciousness abandoned him.

"Taylor..." A voice called to him, a gentle hand shaking him slowly into wakefulness.

"Taylor..." The voice persisted, and Taylor groaned pathetically in protest. The voice chuckled, as he wrapped his arms around the hand gently shaking him, and turned to the side, pulling the arm with him.

 _"Taylor..!"_  The voice sighed, and Taylor was almost certain he could hear them shake their head in exasperation.

"Mm, don't wanna wake up." He mumbled, snuggling his cheek against the stolen hand. "Don't wanna remember." He breathed in a whisper.

"Okay, dude, seriously; I draw the line at you getting intimate with my hand. Even I have limits, now  _wake up,_  Taylor!"

Taylor jerked awake, as his head was soaked with water. He released the hostage hand, his eyes fluttering open as he rubbed them, sneezing from the water which had infiltrated his nose. He swung his gaze across the roof, before dropping his eyes sheepishly when they landed on his best friend just beside him, a smug expression on his face. "Sleeping beauty awakes," Diego teased, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned against the railing that ran around the perimeter of the roof. "I'm gonna say it again, just because it really is that funny; but you are ridiculously, hilariously, clingy when you're unconscious."

Taylor groaned, forcing himself upright in his chair before finally braving a sideways peek at his friend. "How long have I been up here?"

"Well, you ran off about an hour ago," Diego hummed, looking out over the jungle from their high vantage point. "I would've been up here around fifty five minutes ago to kick your ass if Jake had let me but..." Diego sighed, finally looking over to Taylor with a miserable expression. "I think he was kinda right, with some time and space, well; I can see that my attitude wasn't exactly helping things back there."

Taylor felt his gut churn, sickness swirling through him as his friend apologised to him. He shook his head, leaning over the railing as he tried not to be physically sick. 

"I'm not gonna lie," Diego said, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't get what the hell happened in the restaurant, but.. I get that it was a stressful situation anyway, and i didn't exactly make it any better. The truth is," he hesitated, his cheeks puffing out in embarrassment before he rolled his eyes and forced himself to continue. "Truth is, you were kinda right. I was trying to run away, and I think it annoyed me more that you called me on it than the fact I was actually doing it..." He snorted in exasperation.

"It wasn't your fault, Diego." Taylor said quietly, his stomach cramping with the queasiness he felt over his friend feeling so guilty. "I was... It was... I just-" He hung his head, tiny hiccupping sobs shaking his shoulders minutely.

"Taylor..?" Diego asked uncertainly, a gentle hand coming to rest in the middle of his back as his friend stepped up beside him. 

Taylor shook his head, unable to speak past the huge bubble of emotion in his throat. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath as he tried to search through his memories for something to ground himself with. He thought of the plane, of the tiny winged seahorse and of the little blue fox that had saved his life. He thought of Sean and his constant need for control, of Quinn and her never ending love of life. Finally, his thoughts returned to Jake. An image of the pilot in a fancy suit, his hair styled and the smile of a man who was utterly content, as he whispered words Taylor couldn't hear. He opened his eyes, and slowly exhaled. "Diego, how long have we known each other?"

"Uh, what?" Diego asked, clearly thrown by the sudden question. 

"I just, I keep..." Taylor said, his teeth clenching tight briefly, before he forced them loose and tried to find the words to explain. "I'm trying really hard to remember, but I can't do that without feeling like my head is trying to rip itself in half. I have to wait, to let it come naturally or else, I..."

"Taylor, what are you talking about..? Wait, dude, does this have anything to do with..." Diego hesitated, his brow furrowing as he flailed his arm roughly, before jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "You know, before..?"

Taylor felt frustration nip at him once more, but he swallowed heavily and shrugged himself out from Diego's reassuring hand on his back, turning away to pace along the roof in anxious agitation.

"No, well; yes...  I mean," he babbled quickly, biting his lip before sighing heavily, his hands tugging at his short hair. "I don't know..!" He said, his voice sounding small and lost. He frowned at a small raised, box garden, filled with more exotic looking plants. He swiped at one, angrily ripping away some leaves and gripping them tightly as he tried again to give voice to his thought. "Its like, I can see the memories play in my head... But sometimes, particular memories; its like they're hollow. And I don't know why, but its driving me crazy..." He said slowly, almost whispering by the time he was finished, the stolen leaves all but crushed in his palm.

Diego was silent for a long pause, trying to understand Taylor's rushed muttering as best he could. "Dude, I'm not going to pretend to understand half of what you just said," he replied eventually, his head tilting thoughtfully. "Honestly, a lot of that sounded like trauma victim talk... Which, considering everything you've been through since the plane ride in-" Diego cut himself off, watching as Taylor shook his head drastically.

"It doesn't..." Taylor began, hesitating to try and choose his words carefully. "It doesn't feel like that." He finally whispered, slumping into a seat and running his hand over his face tiredly. "Diego... I don't-" He paused suddenly, his head jerking back as he raised his hand before his eyes, as a tingling sensation spread through it.

"Taylor?" Diego asked worriedly, crossing the roof to join him. "Are you oka-"

"Diego, look!" He cried, as he unwrapped the makeshift bandage that Jake had tied around his hand. His eyes widened, as he held it out for his friend to see the deep cut from the sharp rock he'd found, when trying to free Quinn from the strange vines. Diego raised an eyebrow, about to try and ask again what was wrong, when hw caught sight of what had bothered his friend.

His palm was covered by a faint green stain, where he had accidentally crushed the exotic plants leaves, and beneath the strange stain; his injured hand was completely healed. Taylors wide eyes met Diego's shocked gaze, as disbelief warred with every logic they knew, telling them such a thing as what they were witnessing should be impossible.

"Dude... did that plant just full on Reparo your hand?!" Diego gasped, his finger gently prodding at Taylors now healed palm. "Dude..."

They stared at each other in stunned silence, until as one they dove into motion. Taylor wondered if the idea hit them both at the same time, or if they picked it up from each others expressive gaze, but he quickly pushed the thought aside. He winced as he pulled his shirt awkwardly over his head, whilst Diego plucked several leaves from the plant, and carefully applied them to Taylors various wounds. Taylor felt his body slowly react to the leaves; first the small burn on his arm, followed by the long scratch along his back and the deeper wound along his side. Finally, Diego rested a leaf on his head, "There," he said, a playful smile curling his lips. "Pom Poko, eat your heart out."

Taylor huffed an amused laugh, rolling his eyes as his friend seemed to put his chest out proudly. "You watch way to much tv," he said fondly. He paused, sighing as the tingling sensation began to spread through his wounds. He looked up at his friend, and a complicated concoction of emotions swirled through him. "Diego," he said imploringly, "I'm really sorry. For, for everything... I-"

"Taylor," Diego interrupted, flicking him on the forehead for good measure. "Shut up." Taylor chuckled, rubbing his head gingerly as the tingling faded away at last. He sighed in relief when he didn't feel any sharp pains or bumps anymore. He did a quick check of his side, while Diego assured him his back was healed too.

"Whatever that stuff is, we should take some to Michelle..." Taylor said thoughtfully, groaning as he pulled his shirt back on. 

"What's wrong?" Diego asked quickly, his eyes assessing for injuries he might have missed.

Taylor smiled and shook his head, "Nothing, I just-" he stumbled slightly as he got to his feet, a wave of dizziness making his vision swim peculiarly for a moment. "Hmm, don't think it works on internal injuries..."

"What about if Raj put it in something..?" Diego asked, and Taylor burst out with an amused snort.

"Here Raj, make us some 'special recipe' brownies!" He joked, and even Diego began to laugh at the idea.

"Okay, maybe I didnt think that one through entirely, but he could still-"

"I think if Raj tried to use these, whatever healing properties they have would just be cooked out of them..." Taylor sais thoughtfully, picking a leaf and examining it closely. "Maybe if we crushed it to a powder, or a salve even, and kept some with us...?" He wondered aloud.

"Michelle would probably know best about that sort of thing," Diego said.

"Which is exactly why you should go tell her." Taylor replied, grinning widely as he pulled his shirt back on.

 _"Me?!"_  Diego balked, taking a large step backwards. "What? Why me? You're the magically healed, injured party!"

"Exactly, I am the one who doesn't want to be pulled about or studied anymore." Taylor agreed, flashing his teeth in a predatory grin. "And you, being my best friend in the world, are of course; going to help me..." He said. 

Diego glared at him for a full minute, before he sighed and hung his head, conceding defeat. "Fine, fine, I'll do it. But you owe me for this!" He demanded, jabbing a finger into Taylors chest to emphasise his point. Taylor laughed victoriously, grinning widely as he clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks Diego!" He chuckled, nudging his friend playfully, and Diego groaned as they turned towards the elevator. They rode down in comfortable silence, but still Taylor felt an emptiness at the back of his mind. I just hope that whatever it is, it doesn't make me lose it with my friends again. He thought, resolving himself to ignore the feeling as much as possible. His stomach dropped entirely however, when the elevator doors opened on the hotel lobby, to reveal everyone sat in awkward silence.

"Boy Scout," Jake winked, raising a glass in salute. 

"Taylor," Sean greeted guardedly.

"Heh, its the meltdown king," Craig sniggered, and Zahra hit him indiscreetly, though she hid a snicker of her own.

"Taylor!" Michelle fumed, storming over with a furious expression on her face. "You should be resting! What-" 

"Michelle! Look, Diego found something  _super_  awesome!" Taylor said loudly, dragging his best friend into the blonde girls path. "You should absolutely check it out, its totally, something you will find... amazing." He said, before quickly dodging away to flop into an empty seat.

"Nice evasion tactics there, dude," Raj said slyly, offering a high five which Taylor accepted with a shy chuckle. 

"Not to bring up a sore subject," Sean said pointedly, ignoring Taylors attempt to avoid him as he walked over to where he and Raj were sat. "But, we were wondering..." Taylor hid a smile, as Craig coughed sarcastically, barely masking his muttered 'bullshit.'

"We were wondering if," Sean repeated through gritted teeth. "Now you had some time to cool down, you might-"

"I haven't changed my mind, Sean." Taylor said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "I still think we should stay here and wait for help."

 _"Ah,"_  Sean said, nodding even as his face fell.

"Well Cap, we gave him time and waited, but that's still a majority." Jake said, eyeing the disappointed sports star smugly. Taylor tried not to blush when the pilot turned his way and winked again. "Knew you'd be smart about this, Taylor."

"Woo! 'stay' wins!" Craig boomed, punching the air in victory. "Suck it!"

"So, are we finally done here?" Jake asked, stretching as he languidly slid to his feet. "That hammock out back is calling my name. And nobody is tipping me out this time." He added, grinning as he gestured towards the pool.

"Well, hold on." Sean said, his expression thoughtful as he tried again to regain control of the group. "We're staying put, but that doesn't mean we should just sit around and hope that help shows up." He said, and Taylor noticed some of the others nodding their heads in agreement. He felt an uneasiness build in his gut, and sighed as he anticipated the continuation if the argument. "We don't even know if anyone back home knows what happened, and we're not expected back for a week..."

"Sean is correct." Aleister said superiorly, his arms folding over his chest as he surveyed the group. "We must search the resort for a way to contact the mainland and request help."

 _"Annnnd..?"_  Taylor asked, before he had a chance to think about it. 

"What do you mean, 'and'?" Aleister bristled, glaring at Taylor through narrowed eyes.

Taylor hesitated, the strong sensation that there was more to Aleister and his desire to not only remain, but also snoop around the island in his gut. He bit his lip, thinking that the strange things he felt and saw about the others; his sixth sense as it were, was getting stronger the longer they were on the island. "Sorry, I guess I just assumed you wanted to nose through some of Rourke's private libraries or something... I know Grace does." He said, winking conspiratorially towards the dark skinned girl, as she blushed and ducked her head guiltily. 

Aleister considered the statement for a long moment, his blue eyes piercing as he stared at Taylor, almost as if he could see right through him. "Indeed." Aleister said at last, shifting slightly. "I admit, I did not think to confess to such a desire. I do believe we should look into finding help, but I cannot deny the appeal of such exotic reading materials." He said stiffly.

 _Lying albino-toad_. Taylor thought fondly, hiding a grin behind his hand. He knew the others wouldn't doubt Aleister's pronouncement, but he couldn't help but think the entire story was hogwash himself.

"Besides..." Aleister continued, as if Taylor had never interrupted. "Without cell service or internet here, its our only option."

"Hey, go ahead," Jake said, diwning a drink as he made towards the back doors. "More power to ya. I ain't stopping you." 

"We're all in this  _together,_  Jake." Sean fumed, glowering at the pilot as he turned and continued walking backwards towards the pool.

"You know, sometimes you sound like my old sergeant..." Jake said, an amused grin on his face, but Taylor sae the darkness and danger in his clear blue eyes. "I hated that guy." He said lowly, before spinning away through the door and out towards what he'd claimed as 'his' hammock. Taylor watched him fondly, a gentle fondness flooding his system as he was inundated with thoughts and feelings towards the pilot. After pausing to share a heated look with Sean, Craig followed after the pilot. Taylor glanced back, and winced at the raw, open pain of sports stars expression.

"You okay, Sean?" He asked, deciding that just because he didn't like the way the boy tried to control everything; didn't mean he didn't still deserve concern when he was obviously upset.

"Yeah..." Sean sighed, visibly trying to collect himself. "Yeah, I'm fine. The rest of us should get searching though. The sooner we call for help, the quicker we get ourselves outta here..." 

Taylors gut churned painfully at the reminder of leaving, but he merely nodded and followed along behind the others, as they made their way through the lobby to the first floor of rooms. He paired of with Diego, taking the room opposite Aleister and Grace, while Sean, Lila and Zahra moved on to the next room down. The little blue fox trotted after Taylor, sticking close to his leg. He frowned down at the little animal thoughtfully, bending down to whisper to the blue furball. "You and I need to have a little talk later," he murmured sternly, and something about the fox whimpering and drooping its ears made him think the little animal already knew what he would be asking.

"A picturesque Caribbean island... with absolutely no internet." Diego called from the en suite, and Taylor got to his feet just in time fir his friend to stalk back into the bedroom he was supposed to be searching. "I can't tell if we're in heaven or hell." He sighed dramatically, flopping onto the bed in distress. "If it turns out to be purgatory, I'm gonna be  _pissed."_  He said, scowling at the ceiling.

 _"Rrfm!"_  The little fox yipped supportively, wiggling itself alongside him. It sneezed, and a small flurry of snow shook out of its fur.

"Okay, first off;  _ew,_  do not sneeze on me, please and thankyou..." Diego said with a frown, before his expression melted into adoration. "Second, that was just the cutest thing ever..." He gushed, and Taylor rolled his eyes at his interchangeable moods.

"What is that..." Aleister sneered, eyeing the little blue furball with distrust, as he stepped into the room."That  _thing_  anyway?"

"Whatever he is, he's not going anywhere." Grace said, laughing as the fox bounded over to her and began to hop on its back legs. "Maybe we should give him a name!" She said, as she bent down to pet him affectionately.

"How about,  _Iceman?"_  Diego asked, propping himself on his elbows to grin at the little fox. The blue furball wrinkled its nose in such obvious distaste that Taylor couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Dude, when even a fox thinks your name is lame; you know your really scraping the barrel!" He teased, and Diego was too amused by the fox's reaction to be offended by his friend.

" _Aaron Brrr!_ " Grace offered, though the fox just tilted its head curiously.

"You're all wrong." Aleister sighed, as if physically pained by their suggestions.  "His name should obviously be  _Kelvin."_

"Like absolute zero!" Grace gasped, looking up at the pale boy with wide adoring eyes. "Good idea, Aleister!"

"I, erm..." Aleister stammered, lost for words until Grace lowered her eyes to the little fox again, who seemed less than pleased with the choice.  _"Thankyou..."_  He whispered, though Taylor wasn't sure if Grace even heard him.

He looked at the fix, who turned its head to peer at him intently, its tail flicking in obvious frustration.what was worse, was that Taylor knew it ws frustrated with him. He sensed that his brief comment to the fox about needing to talk, had changed something in the dynamic between them. "Actually, you're all wrong." He said quietly, and the fox began to purr, clearly pleased that he was finally showing that he understood. He felt the faint tug of another memory, and let it float across his memory. He smiled, cocking a brow at the small fox as it jumped to its feet and yipped excitedly at him. "His name, is Furball."

 _"Mrfm!"_  It yipped, purring loudly as it ran around him in circles. He laughed, along with the others, as Furball scampered up his leg until he could curl around his shoulders, nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

"I think he loves it!" Grace said, beaming happily as Furball perked his ears towards the window. Walking over, the sound of laughter from outside filtered through the glass to Taylor. He looked down at the pool, and his heart ached with longing as he spotted Jake and some of the others, relaxing by the hot tub.

 _"Quinn!"_  He faintly heard the pilot laughing, "We said two swigs, then pass the rum! Do rules mean nothing to you?!" He teased, tussling with the redhead playfully as he tried to wrestle a bottle from her grasp.

 _"Hic!_  Sorry!" The girl giggled loudly. Taylor felt an irrational surge of jealousy, when the pilots arm remained around her on the back of the tub, her head dropping to his shoulder. He took a deep breath and turned away, trying to force both the image and his feelings over it away. He didn't understand why he felt so strongly; his obsession with the pilot hardly constituting a relationship.

"Don't worry," he heard Craig bellow cheerfully, "I brought more!"

"Guys!" Raj called excitedly, and Taylor turned back to see the large boy racing toward the group. "I just came upon the greatest discovery in human history..." He cried, his excitement infecting even Taylor. "I found pool noodles!" Taylor laughed fondly as the group below cheered, Raj's excitement and true joy of life an beautiful thing to witness.

"Now they're living right." Diego sighed, eyeing the partygoers with obvious jealousy.

"Sure dies look nice out there..." Taylor agreed longingly, glancing sideways at his friend. "You know, there's nothing stopping us from join-" he began, only to be cut off before he could finish voicing his idea.

"Hey, guys." Sean called, as he strode in, flanked by Lila and Zahra.

"Spoke too soon," Taylor muttered, before clearing his throat and turning towards the newcomers. "Any luck?" He asked, already anticipating the answer.

"Not yet, but we found the elevator to the top floor." Sean said excitedly.

"Uh, you realise I went to the roof in the lobby one earlier..?" Taylor asked, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"That one skips a floor," Lila explained. "It goes to every floor but one; Everett Rourke's office. The owner if the resort." She said, her voice sounding oddly affectionate. "We're not exactly allowed in there, but..."

"But if anyone has some kinda high tech satellite phone, it'd be the cartoon-ishly rich dude." Zahra supplied emotionlessly.

"You guys coming?" Sean asked, already turning to leave as if he knew the answer already. Taylor glanced down through the window again, and a deep weariness settled in him. He was tired of following orders.

"Actually," he said slowly, and the group turned to him in surprise. "I'm gonna go take a break on the beach with those guys." He said with a rueful grin, nodding his head through the window to the group below them.

 _"Really?"_  Sean said, clearly thrown by the fact someone wasn't on board with his idea.

"Yep." Taylor said, for once guilt free about a decision he'd made. "Let me know what you find." He said, watching Aleister closely until thebpale boy grew uncomfortable and mumbled an assent. Taylor stepped closer and murmured low enough for only the white haired boy to hear. "I mean it, because I will know if you don't Aleister... I know what you're hiding." He said quietly, resting a reassuring hand on the pale boys arm, as Aleister almost recoiled as if he'd been struck. "I don't judge you for it, and i don't hate you for it. I never will. But please, don't hide it too long; or they... she, will." He saw Aleister swallow heavily as his eyes darted to Grace quickly, before his uncertain eyes fell back to Taylor.

Taylor smiled reassuringly, stepping away as he waved, "See you later?" He said, and was pleased when Aleister dipped his head in acknowledgment. In truth, Taylor only had a vague sense of the pale boys decietfulness. The now familiar tickle in his mind, said there was more to the boys story than he had previously supplied, and although Taylor could guess, he would rather the other boy come to the realisation that he could trust him on his own terms.

"...Guess so." Sean bit out in reply, his eyes narrowed. Taylor was stung by the heavy air of dislike from the other boy, and his shoulders tensed in defense.

"I'm sorry Sean, did you fight off a sabertooth recently? Did you swim underwater without breaking the surface for ten minutes to save someone else's life? Did you hit your head  _multiple_  times and keep going?" He ranted, a snarl curling his lips as he glared back at the other boy. 

Sean's expression morphed into shock, before irritation and guilt began to war for dominance. "Nobody asked you to do those things, or to do them alone." The dark skinned boy argued.

"Oh, because you would have asked for help if it had been you saving everyone?" Taylor sneered, his eyes taking over the sports star as he visibly tensed. "You're a fucking hypocrite, do you realise that?" Taylor sighed, running a hand through his hair as he pushed past the sports star. "Come on, Diego..."

"Actually..." Diego said hesitantly, as if worried Taylor might snap at him too. "I'm... gonna roll with Sean." His friend said, after taking a deep breath to steel his nerves.

Taylor hesitated by the door, slowly raising his eyes to his friend as he told himself to remain calm and not lash out again. He was about to speak when Diego rushed over and took his hand, a tumble of words escaping him as his eyes pleaded with him to understand. "We need to get a ride out of here, and that's not gonna happen if we just get sloshed on the beach all day... But having said that, I do think you should go." He added, surprising everyone by leveling a glare towards Sean. "You received a lot of injuries, and the internal ones are probably still wreaking havoc on you... I promise I will fill you in, but please rest..." Diego said quietly, his eyes watering as he bit his lip nervously.

Taylor didn't think before pulling his friend into a tight hug, slapping his back several times as Diego buried his nose into Taylors neck. "I get it." He said, ignoring the very physical sickness he felt at the mention of leaving the island. "I promise, I will take it easy; that's the idea, after all." He said lightly, and Diego sniffled in reply. "I'll see you later, too. Good luck." He said, smiling widely as he set off down the hall, refusing to look back incase he begin crying pathetically, or incase Diego did.

He called the elevator, and tapped his toe in agitation until the bell dinged and the doors opened, allowing him to quickly steal inside and press the button to ride it down to the ground level. A small grin tugged at his lips and the doors opened, excitement fluttering in his stomach like butterflies as he jogged out to the pool area. Furball yipped as he hopped to the ground, sprinting alongside him happily, as Taylor laughed in relief to think not everyone was disappointed in him. "At least you're sticking with me!"

As Taylor rounded the corner, he caught sight of the hot tub where the others were still sitting, and he slowed to a calmer pace, not wanting to arrive too out of breath. His grin widened, as Jake spotted him approaching, his cerulean eyes lighting up with joy as he raised a glass into the air.

 _"Heeeey,"_  he crowed in obvious pleasure, his eyes quickly raking over Taylor as he removed his shirt. He raised a brow at the obvious lack of injuries, but chose to say nothing in front of the others. "Look who decided to join the  _fun_  crowd!"

 _"Hic!"_  Quinn giggled, almost falling over as she sloshed across the hot tub to reach out to Taylor. "Come enjoy the hot tub with us, Taylor!" She slurred.

Taylor laughed and took a running jump, landing with a splash in the middle of the tub as the others all laughed and cheered as he splashed them all. "Ahhhhh..." He sighed, allowing himself to lean backwards and float gently over the upward jets of bubbles. He felt a hand gently slide over where his side had been swiped by the tiger, and he turned a lazy grin towards the pilot, who met his gaze with eyes that blazed with curiosity.

Just as Taylor was going to explain however, something small dove ibti the water, splashing everyone a second time. Seconds later, Furball poked his head out of the bubbling water.  _"Mrrrrrm..."_  The little fox purred, clearly enjoying himself.

"Yo, Taylor." Craig said, jerking his head in his direction as he offered a fist bump that Taylor happily reciprocated. "Up for a pool noodle joust?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows as he pointed to the pile of floppy, neon-coloured pool noodles that Raj had found and stacked nearby.

"Whaddya say?" Jake asked quietly, and Taylor struggled to think coherently enough to reply as the pilot dragged a finger discreetly over his side again. "Who's your partner?" He asked in a low purr, and Taylor swallowed hard, as he tried to douse the heat which swirled in his heart and his gut at the images such a tone of voice put in his mind.

"I'm all yours." He said without thinking, and the pilot chuckled, his clear eyes darkened with something Taylor couldn't identify yet.

"Oh, I know." Jake murmured with a cocky grin and a suggestive wink, low enough for only Taylor to hear him. As one they rose and jumped over the side of the hot rub, landing in the warn pool, which sparkled under the brilliant afternoon sun.

"First round..." Raj said, his hands raised as if calling an audience to calm. "Taylor and Jake, versus Quinn and Craig!" Taylor felt his heart begin to race, as Jake lowered himself until his shoulders were submerged in the water. He glanced back at Taylor, who giggled as he climbed up onto the pilots shoulders and grabbed a neon blue pool noodle. He gripped it tightly, as he willed his body not to react to the pilots hands sliding slowly up his thighs. He felt Jake shaking with silent laughter, as he rose carefully from the water.

Taylor forced himself to take deep breaths, refusing to let his body give in to the man practically caressing his leg, as he focused himself on the sight of Quinn trying to clamber onto Craig's shoulders. When she finally managed to settle atop the giant boys broad shoulders, he passed her a neon pink noodle, as she glared playfully at them. "You're going down, Taylor!"

"Hmm," Taylor heard Jake hum thoughtfully, and he discreetly whacked his head with their noodle as he smirked at Quinn and laughed loudly.

"Dream on!" He called, raising his noodle as he prepared for the battle to begin.

"Ready..." Raj called, his grin huge as he watched them eagerly. "Set..." He said slowly, his eyes darting between the two teams rapidly.  _"Joust!"_  He said, quickly darting away from the poolside so he wouldn't get wet in the inevitable splashing.

As Taylor held the floppy pool noodle like a jousting lance, Jake charged forward, though he was slowed by the water. A playful battle cry escaped him, as he and Craig raced toward each other. 

 _"Hyah!"_  Jake cried, as Craig taunted in a sing-song voice, " _Come at me, bro!"_

Taylor aimed his noodle at Quinn, the redhead giggling wildly as she tried to aim her own noodle. He held steady as Jake sloshed through the water, his noodle poking Quinn square in the chest.

"Eek!" She laughed, as she toppled off of Craig's shoulders and splashed into the crystal blue water.

 _"Yes!"_  Jake crowed, "victory is ours!" Taylor laughed alongside the pilot, a resounding joy orectocally vibrating in his heart as the pilot spun around in a victory dance while he was still perched on his shoulders. The pilots hands were steady and warm over his thighs, holding him securely against the pilot as he darted about playfully.

"Woohoo!" Taylor cried, as Jake let himself fall backwards, dunking them both under the water. He laughed as he surfaced, sharing a look with the pilot before they clambered out , only to see Zahra coming out to join them.

"Hey, Zahra!" Taylor called enthusiastically, waving her over. "I thought you were searching Rourke's office?" He asked curiously.

"I was gonna..." The girl admitted, brushing her maroon tinged Mohawk out id her eyes. "Until they tried to tell me what to do."

"Whoa, bad decision Sean..." Craig muttered, shaking his head in commiseration for his friend.

"Heh, damn straight." Zahra said, eyeing Craig in surprise, before grinning widely. "No one tells me what to do. I'm switching teams."

"Well, you're welcome out here!" Quinn said, taking the other girls hand and leading her away from the boys slightly as she leaned in and whispered in her ear.

Taylor felt a heavy guilt settle in his heart, and he shielded his eyes from the sun, as he peered up the tall main tower of the resort. In the windows at the top floor, he could almost make out a few figures moving around, along with one which was stationary.  _Diego..._  He thought longingly, his heart aching that his friend was as aware of the distance growing between them as he was; and felt just as unable to fix it.

"I bet they're not too happy about me goofing off down here..." He said quietly, lowering his gaze to the where his feet dangled in the pool. He felt a hand settle over his, and glanced over to see Jake staring out into the ocean. Taylor felt his lips twitch in amusement, the pilots stubborn refusal to acknowledge the reassurance he was offering amusing him to no end. He flipped his hand and laced their fingers before the pilot could pull away, squeezing gently in thanks as he looked over at Quinn and Zahra as they returned. Zahra stormed straight past them to the bar, muttering to herself about 'crazy redheads'.

"I know..." The redhead said, "but sometimes it's important to take your mind off things... The world has a habit of crushing you, if you don't come up for air." She explained, her expression sobering as she looked down at her feet. "Trust me." She added in a small voice. Taylors heart constricted at the pain Quinn tried to hide, but before he could say anything, Craig began calling them loudly from the other end of the pool.

"Yo, guys!" He bellowed, "I think Furball found something down at the beach!" 

Taylor and Jake shared an excited glance, before Taylor suddenly yanked his hand free of the pilot and shoved him into the pool. He jumped to his feet and sprinted towards craig, as Jake surfaced and began yelling after him about 'sneak attacks.' He laughed as he heard hake slosh his way out the side of the pool, glancing over hos shoulder to see the pilot chasing him with a wide grin on his face. He raced across the beach, following Craig to the shore, where Furball was tugging at a large plastic tarp with his teeth.

 _"Oof!"_  He laughed, as Jake finally caught up to him, slamming into his back and tackling him to the soft sand. He giggled as he wrestled with the pilot, but ultimately found himself pinned by the older man, his navy experience giving him an edge over Taylor.

He laughs as Jake smirked at him, and finally relented, hopping off of him and offering a hand to help him up. Once he was on his feet, their eyes met and he felt time slow around him again. He was avke to pick out each grain of blue in the pilots eyes, the single grey hair that wasn't quite hidden after their playful tussle. He sighed contently, and time returned to normal speed, as the pilot finally released him and turned towards the tarp. "What'd you find, Furball?" Taylor asked, as he and Jake grabbed a handful of the tarp each, and tugged sharply.

"Oh my god!" Raj cried, his eyes wide as he stared in awe. "We have jet skis!" He crowed loudly, cupping his hands around his mouth as he yelled vqck towards the resort. "I repeat, we have jet skis!"

"Whoa, for  _real?!"_  Zahra asked, stepping up in obvious interest as the group began working together to pull the jet skis down a ramp and into the water.

"Well, these don't have the mileage to get us to another island," Jake said, a wicked grin forming on his lips. "But that doesn't mean we can't take 'em for a spin..." He said, straddling one and winking up at Taylor as he patted the one beside him suggestively. "Whaddya say, Taylor? Ever tried it..?" He asked, an odd glint in his eyes which gave Taylor the distinct feeling that they weren't talking about jet skis anymore.

He paused, trying to avoid thinking about his past while also trying to remember that one, important detail. He bit his lip and looked at the ground nervously, as nothing came to mind on the subject. He refused to be embarrassed, even as he knew his face was turning red, as he raised his eyes determinedly to meet the heavy gaze of the pilot. "No." He said quietly, a slow smile blooming on his face as he raised a brow. "But there's a first time for everything..."

Jake choked on his shocked laughter, his eyes wide for a moment, before he seemed to get a grip on himself. "Well," he said, clearing his throat as he again patted the jet ski beside him. "Hop on then. It'll blow your mind," he said quietly, and Taylor felt his cheeks burn at the insinuation, and the dark promise in the pilots eyes. "I promise." He said with a wink.

"You sound like a guy who promises a lot..." Taylor said, stepping forward to swing his leg over the jet ski. His heart was racing, as the pilot leaned close and whispered in his ear.

"And I'm a man of my word." The pilot said, his lips brushing the shell of Taylors ear, making him shiver with desire. He felt heat curl in his gut, a flush rising across his chest as blood began to pool in his groin. He bit his lip, as Jake leaned over him and helped settle his hands onto the throttles. "There you go. You look like a natural already." The pilot said as he drew back to his own jet ski. Taylor could barely bring himself to meet the pilots gaze, certain the other man would be able to sense his arousal somehow. "All set?"

Taylor took a deep breath and forced hisbeys to meet the pilots, a shy smile on his lips as he repositioned himself. "Let's do this."

Jake winked at him, as his eyes glittered with amusement. "Then give it a little squeeze." He said, and Taylor choked on a dry laugh, before forcing himself to concentrate. He gently squeezed the throttle, getting used tot he motion and the controls as they set out slowly across the shoreline. Soon however, he and Jake were speeding across the glittering sea, side by side.

The island, along with all its worries and troubles, vanished into the background. Taylor looked around with wide, awestruck eyes, as he found himself surrounded by nothing but the most vibrant, shimmering blue he'd ever seen.  _"Wow..."_  He whispered to himself, his pulse quickening as an exhilarating euphoria soaked through him; cleansing away all the negative feelings he had been holding onto. He looked over, and saw Jake watching him with a goofy grin. Time slowed down again, as the pilot waved towards him, only to speed up with a splash as the pilot drew up close beside him.

"Hey," he said, letting the engine dawdle quietly as they floated peaccefully on the gentle waves.  "What are you staring at?" He asked curiously, though the curve of his lips said that he already suspected the answer.

"You." Taylor confessed easily, his embarrassment from before forgotten.

"I do look damn good on this, don't I?" The pilot teased, a warmth settling between them. 

"A regular supermodel." Taylor said, grinning widely as the gentle current rocked their jet skis softly uo and down beneath them. He tire his eyes from the pilot, taking a deep breath as he looked back across the distant island. "We're so far from shore..." He said quietly, as if afraid to break the serene tranquility around them. "Out here, it almost feels like we're the only people in the world..."

"Heh," Jake snorted, "wouldn't that be nice..." He said, looking toward the island thoughtfully. "Listen, Taylor." He said suddenly, turning toward Taylor with a serious expression for once. "Thanks for hanging out with me. I know Captain America was trying to enlist everybody, but... I kinda needed to get outta there for a bit. You know, clear my head."

Taylor smiled softly, "Me too." He said quietly, and Jake's expression turned thoughtful again, clearly struck by something he hadn't previously considered. "It just feels like the world's gone crazy all of a sudden... Or, maybe it's always been crazy, but now the mask is off." He paused, shaking his head as he thought about how crazy he sounded himself. "Its stunning how fast everything can change on you."

"It's  _especially_  hard, when you're surrounded by strangers." Jake said, and Taylor looked up in surprise, having expected the pilot to think he was crazy rather than understand. He laughed quietly as he shook his head fondly, looking up at the pilot from beneath his lashes.

"I'm still a stranger, huh?" He asked, hoping the pilot couldn't hear the rapid pounding of his heart. The pilot met his eyes for a long moment, before grinning lopsidedly at him.

"I guess not," he conceded with a quick flit of his eyes over Taylors exposed torso, before he quickly looked back towards the island. "But to be honest, its been a long time since I've been surrounded by anyone but strangers." He admitted quietly, staring wistfully a the infinite blue sea.

"Jake..." Taylor said, his voice thick with all the emotions he couldn't begin to name yet. He reached over and gently laid his hand over the pilots, watching as the man swallowed heavily, before reluctantly raising his eyes. "Why did you run off to Costa Rica..?" Taylor asked quietly, giving the pilot a chance to ignore the question if he wasn't ready to answer.

Jake opened his mouth, and then paused. Their eyes locked, and Taylor could swear he saw the gears turning behind the cerulean blue orbs. "Ever had a secret... one you couldn't tell anyone..?" The pilot asked slowly, agony twisting his expression into something tortured. "And, it makes you feel like you're drowning..?"

Taylor started, his hand twitching violently as he sat back on his jet ski, the breath knocked out of him as the force of the pilots words hit him hard. "...yes." He admitted in a small voice, feeling the threat of tears as his eyes prickles painfully. He sniffed and forced his own thoughts and feelings aside, bringing them back to Jake's confession. "Whatever yours is Jake, it wont change what I think..." He paused, voting his lips before squeezing the pilots hand and slowly continuing, "what I  _feel,_  about you."

"It should." Jake replied immediately, though his hand squeezed Taylors tightly in return, the only sign he had understood Taylors own confession. "The thing is... sometimes in the military, you see things you wish you could forget. And other times, you see things you were  _supposed_  to forget."

"Jake..." Taylor implored quietly, using their linked hands to tug their jwt skis closer to each other, their legs brushing as the waves gently bobbed beneath them. "What do you want to tell me..?"

 _"Everything..."_  Jake breathed, sounding like he had taken his first breath of fresh air after spending a lifetime in a cramped room. He looked up, eyes locking with Taylors as they shone with sincerity. "I want to tell you everything." Hake said, but his expression twisted once more into agony. "But I can't." He gasped, his eyes slamming shut as he turned away. "I did that once already... and that person ain't around to talk to anymore." He said, and Taylors heart broke at the raw pain in the pilots voice. He startled as Jake revved his throttle, letting go of the pilots hand as the man shot forward a short distance. "Come on, let's head back in."

Taylor turned toward La Huerta, and took a moment to regain his composure. "Jake..." He said hesitatingly, wishing he could find the right words to accurately explain himself. The pilot looked back at him, his eyes curious but guarded. Taylors heart seemed to crack painfully at the empathy he felt over whatever had hurt the pilot so deeply. He shook his head, and lowered his eyes, losing his nerve as he tried to swallow away the heavy burn in his throat and the rising sting in his eyes. "Never mind," he said hoarsely, turning his jet ski back towards La Huerta. "Come on, Top Gun, let's head back." He repeated, unable to look at the pilot incase the man pick up on his internal anguish. He was just about to gun the engine to life, when a sudden wave knocked him off his jet ski, and he fell overboard.

He struggled to find the surface for a moment, before kicking up towards the sparkling sunlight refracting through the water.  _"Kff... Kff..."_  He coughed, spitting out a mouthful of water as hr broke through the surface. He heard Jake's uproarious laughter before he spotted him, and he turned with a flat scowl on his face as the pilot drifted up beside him.

"Look's like you could use a little help there." He said, failing at his attempt to hide his amused grin. "Need a lift?" He asked, and Taylor felt his frustrations melt away, as the pilot offered him his hand. He smiled, and accepted his hand gratefully. Jake pulled him up with his strong arms, helping him get seated behind him. Taylor slid closer to the pilot, wrapping his arms around his waist. He bit his lip shyly, as the pilot glanced back and grinned at him. "Hold on tight."

Jake gunned the throttle, and the jet ski launched itself toward the beach. With his arms snaked around Jake's firm body, Taylor felt a contentment, a rightness, so strong it almost made him weep with joy and heartache combined as he held him close. The jet ski bounced across the waves, rocking them in sync. Taylor sighed, cherishing the flood of feelings that swirled through him as be rested his head on Jake's shoulder. His heart felt light, when something gave him the feeling that the pilot was slowing down to make the journey last longer. He almost thought he could feel the other man smiling. He closed his eyes, and enjoyed the ride back to the shore; and if any tears happened to spill from his eyes along the way, then it would be his personal secret. When they eventually made it back to the shore, they found Raj and Craig setting up a beach volleyball net.

"Good find, fellas." Jake commented, as he helped Taylor off the back of the jet ski. Taylor mumbled a thanks, their hands remaining linked a moment longer than necessary, before the pilot turned his attention back to the others and dismounted himself. "You gonna play?" 

"Not if we can't find a ball." Craig replied, and Taylor erupted into laughter at the sight of the huge boy actually pouting.

"I think I saw some sports equipment in a shed out front of the hotel," Jake said, nodding his head in the general direction of the hotel. "Come on." Taylor grinned happily, as he trailed along after the others, pleased to have had some time to enjoy their company. Jake led the group around the side of the main hotel tower, but as they rounded the final bend, they ran straight into Sean and the others.

"Sean..." Taylor murmured uncomfortably, the relaxation of the afternoon on the jet skis forgotten as the sports star glared around their small group. He felt the tension ratchet up between the two groups, as everyone came to a stop. The groups were blocking each others paths, and both unwilling to step aside for either. Taylors heart rate picked up, and he slowly sidled himself to the front of the group, as a familiar uneasiness curled through his gut.

"Excuse us," Jake said pleasantly enough, a friendly grin on his face, though Taylor could see his eyes were still sharply focused on Sean, who merely snorted and shook his head. "What was that? You got something to say to me, Cap?" Jake asked, cupping a hand to his ear as if to pretend he'd misheard something.

"I try to save my breath for people I respect." Sean spat, and everyone froze, staring at the pilot as if waiting for his response, but the man merely rolled his eyes.

"Don't know how I'll sleep at night without your respect." Jake sighed, shaking his head forlornly, though his easy grin gave away his true feelings. Sean grit his teeth together, stepping toward Jake as he summoned hisbimpressive height to stand over the pilot menacingly.

Taylor felt his heart lurch, terror clutching at his throat, and he immediately squeezed hisbway between them, pushing them apart. "Come on, what are you doing?"

"I don't like this guy's attitude rubbing off on people." Sean growled, glaring between Taylor and Jake, and even at the others behind them. Zahra gave him the finger, and Taylor tried not to find the gesture amusing so he could remain focused on defusing the situation.

"Sean, you're not exactly running for the presidency of 'best attitude' at the moment either." Taylor said, and Sean's face fell, pity etching into his expression, which only served to send a spike of irritation through Taylor.

"We're alone out here, Taylor." Sean said, trying to soften his words and seem like the voice of reason. Taylor thought he sounded like a condescending ass. "That means we have to count on each other."

"Great, I can tell you now that I trust Jake with my life." Taylor said seriously, and Sean took a step back in obvious surprise. "So, that's me counting on him. So drop the attitude,  _please."_

"Taylor, you don't understand," Sean argued, his expression darkening as he stepped forward again, his anger driving him. "This guy is just using your kindness, he's a shirker, he doesn't give a damn about anyone or anything, and he's manipulating-"

"Taylor can make his  _own_  decisions, and most of the ones he has made lately have ended up saving someone's life,  _yours_  included." Jake said loudly, interrupting Sean. He glared at the sports star fiercely, and Taylor noticed his hands were curled into balls. "He doesn't need someone playcalling his life, Q.B. You can't just tell everyone how they should or shouldn't feel or react to shit in their own goddamn lives."

Taylor gasped as arguing erupted on both sides, Michelle and Aleister sticking up for Sean while Craig and Zahra both advocated Jake. Taylor stayed stuck between the heads of the groups, his breathing shallow as he sensed the impending danger balloon around them.

"You guys could have at least helped!" He vaguely heard Grace argue, only to have Craig scoff in reply.

"Yeah, you manage to call for help? No? Then I guess we did as much as y'all did!" He roared, his giant shoulders squared off against the others.

"I've heard quite enough out of the lowest common denominator, thankyou!" Aleister snapped defensively, balking slightly when Craig stepped closer, towering over the pale boy.

"I don't know what that means!" He roared angrily, "you know I'm bad at math, bro!"

Taylor felt the frustration in him welling up, his head pounding as he grapes it between his hands, squinting his eyes shut as he tried to contain everything, until suddenly, he burst. "Don't act all high and mighty, okay?!" He cried, scowling at Sean's party as they all turned towards him. "You're not the only ones who have helped since we've arrived here!" He turned his attention to Michelle, Sean and Grace. "Did you come to find the shelter yesterday? No, but did we blame you or say you were slacking off because of it? No..." He fumed, and the girls had the good grace to look abashed. Aleister took a thoughtful step back from the situation, and Taylor expected he was re-considering the events of the previous day.

"Well, it certainly looks that way." Sean growled, refusing to back down. "Can't you even  _pretend_  to care what's going on?" Sean hissed, his eyes pleading with Taylor to see things his way.

"You don't get to decide how people react to stress, Sean!" Taylor yelled, and the sports star finally took a step back from him. "We are  _not_  you. We, are who  _we_  are. If that's not good enough for you, then fine, but you don't get to decide how people should live their lives. You don't get to command us all like little pawns,  _especially_  when you don't even play by your own rules." 

"And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?" Sean demanded, his teeth almost grinding loudly as he clenched them tightly.

"Come off it Sean, you're hardly a team player." Taylor scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "You lead, but you do it your way, and everyone has to follow along. You don't trust anyone to help you with anything, even when they are helping."

"That's not-" Sean denied angrily, only to have another voice regretfully cut him off.

"Yes it is, bro." Craig said quietly, his eyes sad as he looked at his best friend.

"I... I have to admit that Taylors right on this one too," Michelle added, shifting uncomfortably as the sports star whirled on her.

"What would you know about me and how I cope with  _anything?"_  Sean fumed, and Michelle stood starighter, glaring at him even as her eyes watered. 

"I know you shut everyone out." Michelle whispered, and Taylor found he wasn't the only pretending he hadn't heard her.

"Everyone,  _please!"_  Lila called suddenly, trying to defuse the situation. "Let's all consider our actions-"

"Look, Jake." Sean said, cutting off the tour guide as he focused on his main target. Taylor felt hid stomach sink, sensing that things were about to deteriorate to unsalvagable lows.

"Sean, don't -" he tried to warn, but the sports star ignored him, almost yelling over him.

"I get that you basically quit on life to drink yourself stupid in a beach hammock in Central America..." Sean spat, his eyes blazing furiously, taunting the pilot to react violently, even encouraging it. Taylor felt himself growing hot, frustration and rage combining as the sorts star spoke of things he neither knew nor had the right to discuss. "But I thought you were ex-military. I thought we could count on you to get us through this."

"They don't pay me  _nearly_  enough." Jake scoffed, laughing as he looked up at the dark skinned boy curiously. "Aren't you a little  _old_  for a babysitter? I thought you wanted to be the leader around here anyway, Steve Rogers." Jake shoved hisbway past Sean, fully intending to get away from the entire situation, but Sean merely snorted derisively at his attempt to leave.

"Sure, more cute nicknames." Sean scoffed tauntingly. "Ya know, do whatever you want, Jake. Maybe  _you've_  got nothing to go back home to, but the rest of us still have a future to-"

Without warning, Jake wheeled around and slugged Sean in the jaw, his face a mask of rage as he glared at the other boy with barely suppressed fury.

"Jake!" Michelle cried in shock, and the pilot sneered as he looked one to where Sean was picking himself up off the floor.

"What?" He snorted, running his hands through his hair as he visibly tried to calm himself. "Now he's actually got something to complain about." Taylor felt strangely proud, having been about to do the same thing, but the swirling in his gut only grew stronger, and he knew he needed to somehow stop what was about to happen. Time slowed, as Sean rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, and Taylor was moving before he even consciously realised it.

"Funny," Sean said slowly, though Taylor couldn't tell if he was really speaking so slow or if it was because of how the world seemed to have slowed around him. He struggled around the larger boy, trying tonwiggle hisbway through the now tightly gathered group. "Figured a tough guy like you would hit harder." He sneered, lunging at Jake, only to connect a solid hook into Taylors jaw, as time righted itself suddenly.

 _"Hrmph!"_  Taylor huffed, as he skidded back into the pilot, who stared at him with wide eyes.  "I'm okay." He assured quickly, wincing as he pushed himself upright to face a stunned Sean, his fist still raised. "Feel better now, Sean?" He asked, glaring furiously at the larger boy. Memories swam through his mind, some which he knew he had nonway of knowing, yet he didn't fight them.

"Taylor, I'm..." Sean stammered, at a loss for words as he stared at Taylor with wide eyes. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean-"

"Oh, you're sorry, it was a mistake, right?" Taylor taunted, stepping forward as Sean backed away. "You didn't mean to, right? Hmm, does that sound familiar to you, Sean?" He asked. And Sean began to visibly sweat as fear crept into his eyes. "How does this solve  _anything,_  huh?" Taylor spat.

"Oh, you are so dead, Cap!" Jake growled, only to have Raj wrap his arms around the pilots torso. "Get off'a me ya bag of ass!" 

"Okay name calling is not necessary, dude. Also, can someone  _please_  help me here, cuz I cant get a good hold on him," Raj said quickly, his expression panicked as Jake thrashed to try and free himself. " _How is he so fiesty?_!"

Taylor allowed the warmth at the comment to swirl through him, calming him slowly as he exhaled deeply. He looked up at Sean, who was staring at his still balled fists on horror. "Sean, you deserved a good smack in the mouth." He said firmly, but his eyes softened as the sports star looked over at him. "You don't know enough about Jake's past, about  _any,_  of our pasts; to have the right to say half of what you just did..." He paused, a wave of dizziness making him totter slightly, before he forced himself to stand straight and continue. "I know you want what's best for everyone, Sean... But you have to let people decide for  _themselves_  what that is; and it isn't your place to tell people they're living their lives wrong. You have no idea why any of us are the way we are. You've no right to judge any  _one_  of us." He said, his arm flailing slightly as a second wave of dizziness almost sent him to the ground in a heap.

"Lemme go ya bucktoothed bastard!" Jake roared, freezing as he noticed Taylor tottering unsteadily.  _"Taylor!"_  He called, just as Diego stepped closer, catching Taylor and supporting him before he could fall.

Taylor turned toward Jake with a weak grin, "I'm okay Top Gun, I promise." He said, his head beginning to swim slightly. "Could really do with some ice from the bar though, think you can help me?" He asked, his intentions to get Jake away from Sean obvious.

Jake's eyed him worriedly, before he leveled a hard glare at the sports star, gritting his teeth as if he wanted to argue, before he sighed dejectedly and nodded. "Okay, Boy Scout. You win..." He said, ceasing his furious struggles against Raj's grip as a signal that he would behave. "Let's go get you some ice."

Taylor looked up at Diego, smiling as he rested his head against his friends shoulder. "Thanks for the catch, bud." He said happily, his body going lax as he rapidly lost the fight to keep his legs beneath him.

Diego anorted and shook his head, "Man, what am I gonna do with you?" He sighed, ruffling Taylors short spikes in a way he knew would normally irritate his friend. Taylor pouted, making a faint noise of protest as Raj finally released Jake, and the pilot joined them. "You do remember I said I wanted you to relax at the beach, right? Heal up and stuff? Not get in the middle of the teams first Fight Club..?"

Even Jake huffed in amusement, as he slid one of Taylors arms around his shoulder, while Diego took the other. "You haven't eaten again, have you Boy Scout?"

"You know, you two are my favorite super heroes..." Taylor babbled happily, ignoring the pilots question entirely.

"This is getting to be a habit," Jake sighed, as the three of them slowly made their way to the hotel. 

"What, you carrying Taylor?" Diego asked with a smirk, laughing when the pilot almost tripped and Taylor made an odd choking sound in his throat.

"I was talking about Taylor getting himself hurt, when he should keep his nose out of something." The pilot laughed, his shoulders relaxing as Taylor dragged his fingers gently over the surprisingly soft skin. 

"He didn't hit my nose..." Taylor chuckled, enjoying the way Jake was pressed against his side. He sighed, imagining the pilot pressed against other parts of him, and began to blush furiously.

"Oh, funny man..." Diego ankrted, a devilish grin forming as he caught sight of Taylors red cheeks. "Why are you glowing like a cherry..?" He asked slyly, and Taylor laughed when the pilot stumbled again.

As they reached the automatic entrance doors, Taylor hesitated, forcing the others to stop as he turned to look at the horizon. The sky was a cool blue, and the rainforest fell into darkness as the sun began to set. In the distance, he could see Mount Atropo breathing a stream of dark smoke into the air, as strange noises echoed among the trees. He suddenly felt a deep vulnerability, as if he had nowhere to hide. 

"We fenced ourselves in," Diego said, as if sensing his thoughts. "But things just got worse somehow..."

"Don't worry dude," Taylor assured, forcing himself to remain in the happy bibnle he had made for himself. He had averted a disaster which would have torn their group irreparably, and he felt it in his gut that the situation could be saved now. "We'll find a way to work together." 

Jake scoffed beside him, and he laughed lightly, letting his head rest on the pilots shoulder. He vaguely heard the pilot muttering to Diego, but he instead focused on the feeling of the mans strong arm around him, for once awake to enjoy the journey, as the pilot helped carry him to his room.


	8. Pies Make Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, its 2.30am and there could well be loads of mistakes i missed in my half hour ofnediting but damn i have been determined to post this asap. So, next chapter!  
> Annnnnd! We have a sneaky lime here too! (Sorry, not sorry - couldnt resist. No kiss though as jakes first kiss is monumental to me... im desperate to get to it!!)
> 
> Anyway, i am gonna crash out now... thabkyou for reading! Please comment and let me know how im doing - as your thoughta and feelings are like pieces of my soul and enxourage me im not making as ass of myself so i should continue - and fazter at that...! :p
> 
> x My love to you all x

_**Dear Jake;** _

_You would think after all that we've been through, together and, well... in general, that I would know better than to try and get between everyone when they're fighting. I would say I guess I'm just one of those types of people, but we both know that I'm not._

_I'm not entirely certain why I even try and get in the middle, most of the time you guys sort yourselves out... Well, actually you just bear grudges, and pick fights with everyone later... so I guess I do know why I get between you all!_

_I'm... I'm sorry I won't be able to do that anymore. Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry... I love you, so much! I don't know how many times I've told you that, I've lost count... But it can never be enough._

_Never..._

**8.**

Taylor felt fire lick through his veins, every nerve ending in his body sparked with electricity, as Jake's strong hands slowly dragged over his bared flesh. 

He whimpered, as the pilots fingers curled into his waistband, teasing him as they barely grazed his skin. He rolled away from the mans feather-light, maddening  touches in an attempt to cool his rapidly overheating body, but in a flash, he felt the other man pressed snugly against his back. He bit his lip, determined not to groan, as Jake's lips brushed over the back of his shoulder lightly, his fingers tickling as they trailed down his side.

 _"Jake..."_  He whispered, arching his neck as the pilot pressed more of his maddeningly soft kisses to the back of his throat. His own hand snaked behind him, tangling in the pilots hair and drawing him closer. "I've wanted this...  _sooo,_  long..." He confessed with a sigh, gasping as the pilot chuckled and finally slid his fingers over the lip of his waistband, tracing a path along his sensitive flesh.

"Tell me more, Boy Scout." Jake said huskily, his teeth lightly teasing the skin at the junction of his neck and collarbone. 

"Since... we got here," Taylor sighed, gushing as the pilot extorted more pleasure from his body than he thought should be possible. "Everything, it's always... _always_ been about you..." He mumbled, his toes curling as a wave of pleasure rolled through him. He bit his lip, barely holding in a whimper. 

"Don't hide anything from me," Jake whispered silkenly in his ear, gently taking the shell between his teeth. "I want to hear _every,_ kind of sound you can make..." The pilot husked, his wandering fingers stroking softly over the smooth skin beneath his balls. "Hmm, never pegged you as the shaven type... I admit, I was curious." Jake whispered, before pressing firmer kisses across Taylors throat and shoulder again. 

"Wha, hmm..." Taylor clenched his fingers into the sheets, biting his lip til it bled as Jake bit a particularly sensitive spot on the back of his neck.  _"Ohmygod,"_  he whispered, almost a prayer as his  body twitched and ached with desire and need. "What, about... you..?"

Jake chuckled, the deep rumbling in his chest reverberating through Taylor like a massage. "Ready to find out..?" The pilot asked, and Taylor gasped as Jake licked from his neck to his ear, gently sucking the lobe into his mouth.

"I-" Taylor gasped, his world lit with dancing lights as the pilot rocked against him, his firm arousal pressing through the thin fabric separating them. "Oh,  _Jake..."_  He murmured, his body over sensitized from the pilots teasing touches, driving him into a tightly wound, frenzy of need. The dancing lights began to pop, three at a time in rapid patterns. Taylor frowned, confused by such an accuracy breaking through his delirium. He reached up, capturing a light in his hand and drawing it closer to his face. Jake's ministrations to his body continued, but seemed dulled in comparison to the veritable storm of passion from moments before. He examined the light bubble, and jerked upright when it burst in his face, a tiny swirl of snowflakes cooling his heated skin.

 _"Noooooooo...."_  He breathed out in a  distraught gasp, as his eyes snapped open and he woke to find himself I his room; Furball lying curled up beside him, kneading his side with his paws. 

 _"Mrrrmrr..."_  Furball purred happily, but Taylor scowled between the little animal, and the insistent knocking at his door.

"Very,  _very,_  bad, fox!" He whispered furiously. He felt his face burn, the embarrassment of such an intimate dream catching him unwares. _"You,_ sleep on the sofas from now on!" He whispers scolded the fox, whose ears drooped as the small animal practically pouted.

"Taylor, hey  _Taylor..."_  Diego's voice called through his door, and Taylor flumped back onto his bed. "You ready for breakfast..?"

" _Worst... Friend... Ever._ " Taylor mumbled to his friend, hissing as his arousal brushed awkwardly against the soft sheets. He bit his lip, trying to force the memory of the pilots hands in his dream away.

 _What even happened after the guys carried me in yesterday._.? He wondered briefly, thinking back over the previous evening. He stroked his hand over his face, wincing when he found the sort spot on his jaw, where he had intercepted Sean's lunge toward the pilot. He recalled Jake and Diego carrying him to his room, and a scary visit from Michelle, who declared that he was an idiot and had only managed to interrupt the healing of his previous concussion. She had ground up some of the leaves he and Diego had found on the roof, and had him breath deeply from a bowl of the almost powder fine remains. The blonde had demanded he rest and recuperate in his room, and Diego had ducked away to fetch him some food, while Jake allow him to doze in his lap, his fingers eventually coming to rest in his short, spiked, red hair.

 _Hmm, guess that's where the dreams came from._.. He thought cheerfully, only to scowl as the lingering effects from said dream throbbed enticingly. "I do _not_ have time for this..." He whispered to the heated flesh, yelping and scrabbling to bunch his covers over his lap as Diego finally gave up on knocking, and just barged into his room.

"Dude, didn't you hear me knocking?" Diego pouted, leaning against the back of the sofa opposite his bed. "Figured you'd be ready for breakfast..."

"I'm always ready for breakfast," Taylor said, relieved when his best friends sudden appearance in his room effectively killed his arousal. "I was also hoping if I ignored you, you'd do the whole room service thing again..." He added with a grin, winking cheekily.

 _"You,_ my friend, have spent entirely too much time around Jake." Diego laughed, and Taylor squirmed as he imagined how much more time he would rather spend with the pilot, and _what._

"That fight yesterday was pretty heated..." Taylor said, changing the subject and his thoughts, away from time spent with the pilot. He rubbed his aching jaw absently, making a mental note to take a trip to the roof at some point so he could grab a few more magic leaves. "You think things are gonna be cool in there?" He asked, gesturing with his chin in the general direction of the restaurant.

"People fight all the time," Diego said, waving Taylors concerns aside. "How could anyone stay mad in a paradise like this?" He added, gesturing at the live tree growing in the middle of Taylors room. Taylor chuckled without humour, his stomach hollow as he considered how wound up both Jake and Sean had been the previous evening. As if sensing Taylors worry, Diego smiled over reassuringly. "Besides dude, whatever you said to Sean really seemed to get to him. I wouldn't be surprised if he's a lot more chill today, dude." 

Taylor grimaced, highly doubting his friends words would be proven true. He sighed and shuffled to the side of his bed, freezing as he remembered he was naked beneath his sheets. "Er, Diego... You mind, uh..?" He mumbled, his ears turning pink as he gestured to the hallway discreetly. Diego stared at him for a moment, before his eyes widened, seeming to notice his bare chest for the first time.

"Oh _dude,"_ he cried, covering his eyes and stumbling blindly towards the door. "don't let people in your room when your sleeping nude!" 

Taylor rolled his eyes at his dramatic friend, sighing as he called after him; "Don't let _yourself_ into peoples rooms while they're still in bed!" He yelled, laughing when Diego poked a single finger through his doorway in reply. "Do I have time for a shower at least?" 

"Dude, do what the hell you want, just put some damn clothes on afterwards!" Diego called back, and Taylor laughed when his friend immediately began babbling afterwards. "Wait, no! _Don't_ do whatever you want, that is not a memory I wish to have of you!"

Taylor laughed and quickly hopped out of bed, dashing into his en suite for the quickest shower he'd ever taken. When he felt refreshed, he quickly shrugged on some clean clothes, frowning that all his t shirts were the same colour and vowing to grab some more if he came across an island shop or something.

"Okay, ready." He said, stepping into the hall to find Diego pouting at the far wall. 

"Dude, please do not let me in when you're so...  _underdressed,_  again." Diego said, turning to acowl up at him.

"Once again, don't barge into peoples rooms," Taylor laughed, slinging his arm around his friends shoulder as he led him off to the restaurant, with Furball yipping excitedly at their feet.

Taylor swallowed heavily as they stepped into the restaurant, his arm slipping from Diego's shoulders as his grin faded. A heavy, angry silence hung over the room, oppressive and ominous. Though Raj hovered uncertainly behind the buffet table, the only things on offer were cold bagels and dry cereal.

The usual jokes, banter, smiles and laughs were all absent; even from the usually jovial Raj, who merely looked between the two silently brooding groups on opposite sides of the room. The group who had goofed off at the beach, whom Taylor had joined, were sat by the window; glowering over at the group who searched the resort, who sat with tbeir backs to the entrance doors and glared right back at them.

"Well," Diego said, his words cutting through the silence like a gong, "I was wrong about that..!"

Jake glanced over, his eyes softening as he pushed out of his seat and grabbed a bagel from the buffet table. "And where do you think  _you're_  going?" Sean demanded, pushing to his feet and moving to block his path.

"Hi there, Sergeant Buzzkill, I'm getting a bagel." Jake replied, his tone heavy with sarcasm as he waved the bread ring innocently at the sports star. "Got a problem with that?"

"Not everyone's gotten a bagel yet." Sean sneered, and Taylor sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, wondering if it was too late to just go back to bed and pretend he had never woken up. He wondered if he could even manage to return to his dream, if he concentrated hard enough. "Since you're not big on contributing to the team, the least you could do us wait til everyone else has a turn."

Jake snorted and ducked to the side, tossing the bagel through the air. Taylor caught it with a grin, waving it in thanks before taking a big bite. Sean took a step back, visibly deflating as he noticed Taylor and Diego for the first time.

"Taylor, I-" Sean began, only to be cut off.

 _"Taylor!"_  Taylor choked, his eyes wide as a small, angry blonde marched over to him. "I told you to keep _hydrated,_ eating that without water is going to make you the opposite." She said in a quieter tone, handing him a bottle of water. He eyed it suspiciously, noticing something floating in it. "I'm trying to dilute the leaves into the water... I thought, maybe it might be handy for internal injuries." Michelle said quietly, blushing slightly.

"I'm sure it will work brilliantly, Michelle." Taylor said, drawing the girl into a brief hug. He noticed Jake averting his eyes, and couldn't help the hopeful part of him which thought it saw jealousy in his blue eyes. 

"How's your jaw?" Michelle asked, easing herself out of the hug and gently running her fingers over the dark bruise. 

"Ah, don't worry." Taylor laughed, "my jaw is solid as a... Uh, solid, _thing..."_ He stammered, flushing when he heard the pilot snort with laughter. He turned back to the buffet table, as a crash rang out through the room, however. He saw Jake had reached for another bagel while he was there, but Sean had swiped the plate out of his reach, sending the remaining bagels rolling to the floor. Taylor shook his head and rolled his eyes as he sighed, wishing for just one calm moment where he might not get injured.

"What are you, the Breakfast Police?" Jake snarled, shoving the sports star aside. "Get out of my way."

 _"Sit. Your. Ass. Down_." Sean spat through gritted teeth, stepping closer to emphasize his point. Taylor thrust his bagel into Diego's chest and hurried away before his friends could protest, barging his way between the two as he had the previous evening. Sean immediately backed away, guilt flaring in his eyes.

"Did I miss an election where we voted you  _Supreme Leader_  of the island, Sean?" He asked, frowning up at the dark skinned boy. "Because otherwise, I'm don't know why you think you can continually tell people what they can and can't do. In fact, I think we had a similar discussion to this one, just last night." He added, and although he felt guilty when the sports stars eyes dropped to the still darkening bruise on his jaw, he couldn't help but hope his words were sinking in at last. "You wanted the others to get a bagel, right? How are they supposed to do that now?" He demanded, gesturing to the wasted food on the floor around them.

"Well, look at that." Jake huffed affectionately, "even Boy Scout's on my side. That's how you  _know_  you're wrong."

 _"Jake,"_  Taylor sighed in exasperation, throwing the pilot a wilted look over his shoulder.  _"Not_  helping." He said, though his lips twitched fondly against his will. 

"You should get outta the way, Boy Scout..." Jake said suddenly, his eyes darkening as his eyes also locked onto his bruised jaw. "Aggressor here might not stop at one hit this time," he said, trying to shuffle Taylor aside, but he stubbornly made himself heavy and rooted himself to the spot. "Now get outta my way." Jake growled at Sean, finally giving up on moving Taylor.

"Seriously, Taylor?" Sean fumed, disbelief etched in his high brows. "Why are you backing up a guy like..." He trailed off, looking behind Taylor to notice the way Jake was glancing at him worriedly. "Oh.  _Right._  I get it." He bit out, finally stepping out of the way. "You know I'm pretty disappointed. I thought _you_ would understand that we have a responsibility to do our share, that there's more important things need doing than just slacking off." He appraised Taylor in  barely concealed disgust. "Guess I was wrong about you."

Taylor felt irritation bite at his nerves, and he released his frustration on the sports star. "You know, for someone who wants everyone to work together, Sean, you have this amazing talent at assuming you know everything; and deciding what everyone should do and why." He said, as Sean glared at him. "You wanna know why I would back up Jake? It's _not_ for that reason you just got in your head, its because you're being a _fucking asshole!_ " He fumed, and he heard Diego gasp, dropping the bagel as he stared at Taylor in shock. "You are no better than any  _bully_  I have ever met, and right now I would rather back  _anyone,_  than you. At least  _Jake_  is taking the time to check on other people when they're injured. At least  _Jake_  is making sure people feel comfortable enough to talk about their fears with him. Do I  _really_  need to go on?" 

"Boy Scout-" Jake started, resting a hand on his shoulder, but Taylor was too frustrated to accept the pilots reassurance, and shrugged out of his hold, stomping away from the group towards the exit.

"What was  _that_  all about?" Taylor heard Michelle whisper loudly to Diego as he passed, his friend seeming hesitant to reply. 

"Taylor, has a very big heart..." Diego said evasively. "It physically hurts him to see people fight...  _Especially,_  people he cares about."

"So he's upset about Sean picking on Jake?" Quinn whispered, having scurried over from her own table.

"No," Taylor heard Diego reply sadly. "He's upset about  _all_  of us."

Taylor kept walking, rounding the corner and leaning against the wall as he took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He stifled a dry chuckle, his eyes watering at the thought that his friend understood him better than he had realised. Yes, his obsession with the pilot was fierce, and his desire to protect him doubly so, but it was the entire atmosphere between the group as a whole, which was setting his nerves so on edge. Every time he tried to just enjoy himself, something came along and brought the two halves of the group to loggerheads again. He dried his eyes, and peeked around the corner to see that Jake had turned back to his table. He hesitated, before taking another deep breath, and slowly returning to the restaurant. He was immediately smothered by three girls, a best friend and a large dark skinned boy with curls to his shoulders.

"Taylor-"

"We're sorry-"

"Please don't be sad-"

" _Please don't leave me again_!" The group turned to Diego, who flushed and laughed awkwardly. "Too much?" He chuckled, and they all took a step back so Taylor could breathe a little easier.

"Taylor," Grace began, gesturing for Quinn to continue.

"We just wanted you to know," Quinn said, gesturing to Michelle. 

"That we really appreciate you..." The blonde said, resting her hand over his bruise. He realised, as the sore patch began to tingle, that she held one of the magical healing leaves in her hand, and moments later, his jaw was finally free of pain. He hugged her in thanks, and hugged the other girls as wel, before playfully jabbing Diego in the shoulder with a grin.

 _"And,_ that we appreciate all you've done for us." Raj added, his arms out for his own hug, which Taylor gave with a laugh.

 _"Gay!"_ Craig bellowed across the room, only for Zahra to hit him with her bagel.

"Don't be a homophobic ass," she scolded, though she sounded amused.

"Well, Boy Scout." Jake's voice made Taylor jump, the pilot having sidled up to the group while his attention had been on the Craig and Zahra. "Grab you a plate?" He asked, indicating the almost bare buffet table with a grin that melted Taylors heart.

"Sure thing." He said happily, following the pilot over to his table with the rest of the group crowding around him.

From the other side of the room, Sean pushed to his feet noisily and shook his head as he stormed out of the restaurant. "Forget it." Sean growled loudly, scowling over at them all. "I'm going to go see if I can find a working radio in this place. You wanna help, be my guest." A leaden silence hung over the group, and Aleister got up as if to follow the sports star, but hesitated at the door, where he turned back and slowly crossed to Taylors table.

"Taylor, you asked for me to share my findings from yesterdays search with you..." He said hesitantly, and Grace beamed at the pale boy, as he cleared his throat and sat in a spare chair stiffly. "Whilst we were searching Rourke's office, the tour guide attempted to pocket something which didn't belong to her..."

"The cufflink!" Grace gasped, nodding eagerly, "that's right, if it hadn't been for Aleister spotting her and making her confess, we would never have known!" She added proudly, and Aleister glowed a faint shade of pink from her praise.

"Yes, well, deceit is something best left to the masters." Aleister said uncomfortably, his eyes darting to Taylor, before he quickly averted them. "The girl attempted to play it off as an attempt to return it, perhaps earn herself a promotion even, but it seemed a rather flimsy excuse, in my opinion. Other than that I am afraid there was very little of use, a bronze statue which seemed only ornamental and some oddly placed marble pillars. Oh, and we found a hidden computer, but it needed a twelve letter password which we were unable to bypass. Perhaps if Zahra had remained-"

"Shouldn't have tried to tell me what to do." Zahra interrupted, scowling at the pale boy as she tore a chunk from her bagel and popped it into her mouth.

"Indeed," Aleister admitted, bowing his head to her in acknowledgment. "It was a grievous error on our parts. One we will endeavour to not make again."

"Damn straight," Zahra said, offering her fist. Aleister stared for a minute, until Craig snickered and bumped it with his own. Understanding lit Aleister's eyes and he hesitantly repeated the gesture himself, seeming oddly reassured by whatever bonding had passed between them.

"Well," Aleister said, clearing his throat as he elegantly rose from his seat. "As illuminating and, _enjoyable,_ as this has been; I must return to the search. There are many things just waiting to be discovered, I feel certain." He said with the slight dip of a bow to the rest of them. He then turned and headed for the door, and Taylor nudged Grace when he noticed the girl watching him leave.

"Wait, Aleister!" Taylor called, and Grace's eyes blew wide as she nervously steepled her fingers. "Grace was wondering if you would object to her company?" He asked, a knowing grin curling his lips as Aleister turned a faint shade of pink.

"I, would not..." Aleister said slowly, and Taylor nudged Grace put of her seat. She slowly walked over to the pale boy, biting her lip until he offered her his arm. She smiled as she accepted the gentlemanly gesture and the two walked away together, talking quietly about where they wished to search first.

Taylor smiled, but something curled uneasily in his gut, making him feel nauseous. He pushed away his half eaten plate and got to his feet. "Taylor-"

"I know, I know. I promise I will eat more later Michelle, I just really need some fresh air." He said, offering what he hoped was a convincing smile as he backed out the door and rode the elevator to the ground floor. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he walked out to the pool area, wondering why he was so affected by everything that was going on within their group. He couldn't wrap his head around the way he seemed to be constantly ill at ease with one thing or another. He flopped into Jake's favourite hammock and curled himself into a ball, rocking himself gently to try and ease the tension in his stomach. He knew he needed to get both halves of the group to see that there was no need to fight, well, he needed to convince Sean to ease up on everyone for taking some time to adjust to the situation; seeing as Diego seemed to have successfully worked some magic on the others during breakfast. He groaned, frustrated that he didn't know how to help his friends bond and set their differences aside.

"Taylor!" He groaned again as someone called his name, and he hoped if he stayed hidden in Jake's hammock that the voice would go away. "Taylor!" Sighing in resignation, he poked his head up from where he'd curled into a ball, to find Raj bounding out of the hotel towards him.  _"Taylor!_  Can we talk?" Raj panted, and Taylor almost laughed at the desperation in the large boys voice.

"Sure thing, Raj. What d'ya need?" He asked, scooting himself upright and hopping to his feet beside the other boy.

"I'm not gonna mince words, dude." Raj said, shaking his head as he worried a nail between his teeth. "I'm worried about our group."

"You and me both, big guy." Taylor sighed, patting his friend on the arm.

"If we keep up this whole feud," Raj continued, "we're never gonna get off this island. We need a way to come together. I think I _might_ know how to do it..." He said, looking at Taylor imploringly, and he just knew what the other boy was about to say. _"But_ I'm gonna need your help."

"I'm listening," Taylor said, a wide and goofy grin on his face as Raj visibly deflated in relief, as  if he'd been seriously worried Taylor would refuse.

"This is going to sound kinda crazy, especially with Sean being..." Raj hesitated, his fingers tapping nervously at his trouser pockets. Taylor smiled, a sense of understanding flooding through his system as he considered what Raj did best. "But, we need to throw a feast." Raj said determinedly, puffing his chest out with a bravado he clearly didn't feel.

"A _feast?"_ Taylor repeated, folding his arms over his chest as his eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Look, my grandmother had this saying; words make war, but pies make peace..." Raj said, a fond smile curling his lips upward at the thought of his grandmother. Taylor felt a pang of sorrow for the large boy, who was clearly so close to his elderly relative. He frowned, confused by the feeling, but pushed it aside for reflection later, as he refocused on Raj's plan.

"That," Taylor said, excited to finally have a plan for how to unite their group again. "Is _genius."_

"You think so?" Raj asked, his brows raised in surprise, he nodded as a relieved smile spread across his face. _"Sweet._ Most people just stare at me all confused when I say stuff like that..." He admitted.

"Uh," Taylor startled, his brows raising as he sropped his arms to his side. "How many times have you been in this situation..?" He asked hesitantly, uncertain if he really wanted to delve any deeper into the issue.

"Oh, you know..." Raj said lightly, though his hand reached up to twist one of his long curls nervously. "That one time, at Chi Sigma Alpha... and in my capella group... and junior prom, whoo!" Raj said fondly, his eyes glazing over slightly as hw remembered. "That one was a  _doozy..."_

Taylor considered asking about what Raj had gotten up to at prok, but hw fiubd different words slipping out from his mouth instead. "You were in a capella group..?" He asked, his lip twitching slightly with the urge to smile.

"Ahem... Uh, yeah, but... Please don't tell the guys, especially not Craig..." Raj said quickly, and Taylor couldn't help but laugh at the large boys conflicted expression.

"Dude, you should just tell them. They won't think any less of you, I don't after all." Taylor said reassuringly, thinking a moment before he continued. "I admit Craig  _will_  take the piss, but he doesn't really mean anything by it."

"Yeah, I know..." Raj said, smiling at Taylor fondly. "You know, not a lot of people know Craig well enough to recognise that, they all just write him off as a dumb jock and never bother to get to know him." He cocked his head at Taylor, narrowing hiabeyes thoughtfully. "But not _you,_ huh? You really  _see_  people, don't you?"

Taylor shifted uncomfortably, not sure he could really claim he saw the real person people hid behind, so much as had unnatural feelings and impossible memories that weren't his own; which gave him a considerably unfair advantage in getting to know their group.

"Look," Raj said, changing the subject back to the original topic, much to Taylors great relief. He wasn't sure if the other boy noticed his discomfort or had simply remembered his own idea suddenly, but he was grateful for the return to their plan. "The point is, I've actually got a lot of experience bringing folks together... and there's nothing that does the job like good food, strong drinks and a lot of laughs."

"I'm sold." Taylor laughed, clapping his hands and rubbing them together eagerly."So, what's the plan, Batman?"

"Has anyone told you, you've spent way too much time with Jake?" Raj laughed, and Taylor rolled his eyes as he felt his cheeks dust pink.

"I have been informed of this yes, and I would like to state for the record, that such a thing is impossible." He said quickly, his cheeks burning when Raj grinned slyly.

"Oh, I see..." Raj teased, nudging Taylor playfully. He chuckled again, before he raised his palms and waved them emphatically. "Well, I'll handle the cooking. I was poking around in the kitchen earlier; and there is a lot of good shit in there."

 _"Please,_  do not serve shit." Taylor groaned in mock disgust, and Raj's surprised laughter boomed in the air around them. "Okay, okay. So, what _do_ you need me for?" He asked seriously.

"Come on, Taylor!" Raj teased, slapping him on the back. "What's the most important thing for a feast?"

"Uh... Is this another _'rhetorical'_ thing..?" Taylor asked hesitantly, only for Raj to frown at him. He coughed and cleared his throat before considering what their feast most needed. "Um, I guess the most important thing would be... A community coming together in unity, love and support?" He asked, feeling ridiculously optimistic at such an outcome. He had nearly said family, but considering their group currently had desires to argue and fight anyone with opposing opinions, he reconsidered that it would be too optimistic.

"Psh, what?!" Raj snorted, laughing loudly as if Taylor had said something truly hysterical. "No, dude! _Booze!"_ He said between fits of laughter, a d Taylor rolled his eyes, barely suppressing a grin as he shook his head at his friend. "Really, _really_ good booze!"

Taylor sighed, as Raj dissolved into another fit of giggles, before finally taking a deep breath and straightening, wiping a tear from beneath his eyes. "Oh, man you're _funny,_ Taylor." He chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder. "Anyway, I need you to hit up all the bars in this resort and make sure the party is stocked."

"But," Taylor began, glancing at the poolside bar, "don't we have a bunch of stuff down here already?"

"Well, we've managed to put a surprisingly big dent in the beer supply..." Raj said, scratching his ear awkwardly. "But more importantly; we can't just serve your average pool bar swill at this feast!" He said fiercely, clenching his fist dramatically. "We need the good stuff! The gold label! The creme de la creme!" He roared, slowly growing louder in his excitement. He paused, looking down at Taylor as his voice returned to normal levels. "... Literally. I'd like a bottle of Crème De La Crème, please."

"So, you're sending me on a scavenger hunt of all the bars in the resort," Taylor clarified, grinning widely as genuine find amusement spread through him. "All to get some special booze for you..?"

"I knew I could count on you!" Raj laughed, and Taylor couldn't help but join in the infectious and joyous sound. "Now, listen up..." Raj said, sobering himself as he continued. "I've got a few drinks in mind that I wanna make, but I'm gonna need some specific ingredients. First off, is that Crème De La Crème..." He said, raising a finger.

"Second, is a bottle of McLellyn's Whiskey..." Raj continued, raising another finger as Taylor made a mental note of what his friend wanted. He found it wasn't difficult to remember at all, in fact he was almost positive he already knew the last item Raj was about to list. "And, a bottle of Armand de Fleur... You got that?" The large boy asked, waggling his three raised fingers at Taylor playfully.

Taylor shook off his head, clearing away his confusing thoughts for later consideration, smiling at Raj as he nodded. "I got it, dude."

"Good luck, Taylor!" Raj laughed, turning and hurrying towards the kitchen. "The fate of the party is on your shoulders!" He called over his shoulder, before disappearing inside. Taylor sighed, turning to stare longingly at Jake's hammock, before he reluctantly made his way back inside. He stepped back into the hotel, and instantly felt a weight on his shoulders, the thought of the party weighing heavily on him as he considered the bonus option of just telling the entire group to 'get bent' and returning to bed for the remainder of the day. He snorted in amusement, heading towards the elevator and pressing the call button.

"Hey there, _buddy,"_ Taylor jumped as Zahra popped up beside him from nowhere, and he was eternally grateful he managed to contain the girly scream which threatened to escape his lips. "Heard you were going on a bar crawl..." Zahra continued, looking at him sideways from beneath her Mohawk.

"Were..." Taylor frowned, his hand over his racing heart as the shock of the girls sudden appearance faded. "Were you _eavesdropping_ on me and Raj?"

"You say 'eavesdropping,'" Zahra sighed, rolling her eyes as she waved her hand dismissively. "I say 'conveniently overhearing while hiding behind a corner.'" She said, peering uo at him with a sly grin. "I'm in."

"You are?!" Taylor balked, surprised the girl would willingly offer to help him.

"Look, let's just say I'm a pretty experienced drinker, okay?" Zahra said, her lips xurving into a proud smirk. "I've got one hell of a discerning palate." She bragged, tossing her Mohawk back slightly so she could meet Taylors gaze steadily. "You want this to just be some run-of-the-mill frat party beer run? Be my guest." She snorted, half turning towards him as she poked him in the chest. "But, if you wanna come back with the best of the best; I'm your gal."

Taylor took a step back, feeling intensely uncomfortable in such close proximity to the dark haired girl. Just as he moved away, Craig rounded the corner beside the elevators.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa!"_ He said by way of greeting, tipping his head in acknowledgment towards Taylor, and glaring cautiously at Zahra. "What's this I hear about a beer run?"

"Does  _anyone_  on this island  ** _not_**  eavesdrop on people?" Taylor sighed in exasperation, though his eyes ran over the grinning pair with fond amusement.

"Come on, Taylor." Craig teased, nudging his shoulder playfully, and accidentally knocking him into the wall. "You're gonna need someone to carry all those bottles... Someone big, and _strong..."_ He wheedled, showing off his impressive arms, before finally turning around to show off his large backpack. Taylor rolled his eyes, but noticed Zahra watching the jock quietly, but she scowled when she noticed he had caught her.

"Hey!" She snapped, glaring at the jock. "I called going with Taylor _first!"_

"Yeah, well, I called it _second."_ Craig said superiorly, crossing his arms over his chest intimidatingly. "And everyone knows; if first is the worst, second's the best."

Taylor frowned, not following the jocks logic, but too amused to see the two arguing over him to intervene yet.

 _"Who?"_ Zahra demanded, folding her own arms over her chest as she glared at Craig mutinously. "Who knows that?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry..." Taylor reluctantly cut in, wiggling his way between the two and forcing them to take a large step back from each other. "Could we back up a minute?" He peered from Zahra to Craig, and a knowing grin lit his features as he tried not to laugh. "Are you guys just trying to get drunk?"

 _"Chyeaaahhh_ dogg, you get it!" Craig boomed, raising his hand for a high five that Taylor reciprocated, having not learnt his lesson the last time he accepted a high five from the jock. Craig held his fist out for Zahra to bump, but she slapped his hand away.

"You really need to learn to read tone, Craig." She sighed, before looking back to Taylor. "And yes; we're just trying to get drunk." She clarified. "It's hot, we're stuck on this island; and we're all probably going to get eaten by a  _sabertooth goddamn tiger..._  Can you blame us?"

"Well..." Taylor laughed, amused by the girls fierce scowl as he fought the insane urge to ruffle her hair. He knew, however, that such a thing would be a very bad idea indeed. "When you put it like that..." He hesitated, pretending to consider, before he allowed a wide grin to cross his face. "All right, fine. You guys can _both_ tag along." He said smugly, gliding his arms over his chest as Zahra and Craig both stared at him with wide eyes.

"But-" Zahra stammered, as Craig protested, "No, that's -" The two looked at each other, and sighed in resignation.

"Fine." Zahra pouted, looking away from them both. "Bit I still get first sip."

"And I get to drink the most!" Craig said quickly, not wanting to let Zahra have the final word.

 _"See?"_ Taylor chortled, trying hard to contain the wild laughter he felt bubbling inside of him. "You're getting along already." He said, an enormous grin splitting his face. He forced himself to breathe deeply and push his amusement down, as the elevator arrived and they stepped inside together. "Now, come on. We need to stay focused and make sure to get Raj the drinks he needs!"

The elevator doors were just about to close, when Furball scampered in with them, quickly running up Taylors side to sit on his shoulder proudly. "Well, hello to you _too."_ He chuckled fondly, scratching the little blue foxes ear as Zahra chose a floor for them to search. When the doors pinged open again, Furball hopped back to the ground, trailing happily after Taylor, as the small group walked through the hall to the ballroom's big double doors.

Taylor threw then open, only to freeze, as he found himself standing on a rickety catwalk over a bubbling pit of magma. He gasped, his body heading with sweat from the intense heat surrounding him. He jerked back, squinting through the smoke and wavering heat in front if him, as he thought he saw the vague shape of a man at the far end of the catwalk. He couldn't discern any distinguishing features of the man however, his body obscured by the fiery haze of the hot room, and his face obscured by a great lion mask. "Wh... wha..."

His heart seemed to pound rapidly in his chest, recognition swirling in his mind even as dizziness threatened to overwhelm him. The man shifted slightly, clearly looking towards Taylor as he cocked his head to the side curiously. Taylor was just about to scream, when a flags of light blinded him, and he found himself back in the hotel ballroom with Craig and Zahra. Furball sat by his feet anxiously, nuzzling against his leg as he looked up at him with worry in his large eyes."Wha... what _was_ that..?" He whispered, his heart still racing as his sweat drenched skin and shirt finally began to cool.

"What was what?" Zahra asked, her tone bored as she rooted through the bottles set out on the tables.

"You just... totally spaced out there for a second..." Craig said, shifting uncomfortably as he watched Taylor closely.

"I..." Taylor swallowed heavily, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his damp hair. "I saw... I mean, I was in a..." He looked up, to find both Zahra and Craig staring at him like he was crazy. He swallowed back the bile rising in his throat, averting his eyes as he blinked back tears. " _Never mind_. Got lost in my own thoughts, I guess... Let's just, go find that alcohol." He muttered, grabbing a bottle from a random table and popping the cork so he could take a deep swig.

"Uh, this doesn't look like a bar..." Craig said pointedly, glaring at Zahra as Taylor finally removed the bottle of wine from his lips with a deep sigh. He resolved to push the vision as far from his mind as he could, and if he needed to use alcohol to do it; then so be it.

"Guessing you haven't been to many fancy weddings, Craig." Taylor said with a grin, walking over to join the jock as he took another quick swig of the expensive wine. "Rich couples go all out on nice wine and champagne." He said, waving his bottle in emphasis.

"Taylor knows what's up," Zahra said with a grin. "I checked this place out on the first day, and _hoo boy,_ do they have the good stuff."

"Yeah, well, where I'm from; the only thing they serve is cheap beer, and moonshine." Craig growled defensively.

"I've always wondered..." Zahra said, glancing over discreetly at the hard set of the jocks shoulders. "Do you actually drink it out of a jug labeled 'XXX' or us that just a stereotype?" She asked, and Taylors heart warmed when the jocks tension relaxed, an amused grin curling his lips.

"Okay guys, come on," Taylor said teasingly, "stay on target, you two." He added, setting his bottle of wine on a table and shaking his head as the two glanced at each other sheepishly, before firmly averting their eyes anywhere else. "Now, Raj said he wanted a champagne called 'Armand de Fleur.' So if you see some, grab it-"

"Oooh, I've heard of that!" Zahra interrupted, seeming moderately impressed as she clicked her tongue in her cheek. "I'll give Raj credit, boy knows his alcohol."

"I think I see a couple bottles if it down in the bar fridge!" Craig called, pacing over and cracking the fridge open to grab a pair of bottles, which he tucked into his backpack.

"All right, good team work guys," Taylor said, a hand over his mouth to try and contain his mirth. "Next, lets check the re-"

"Hold your horses, Taylor." Zahra said, holding her hands up on his and Craig's chest and pushing them both into seats. Taylor swallowed at the faintly sinister grin that curled her lips. "It's not a bar crawl, unless you're _actually_ drinking." She murmured enticingly.

"You know," Taylor said quickly, trying and failing to get to his feet as Zahra pushed him back onto his chair. "I, don't recall saying this _was_ a bar crawl..." He hedged, but before he could finish, Zahra had popped open a bottle of champagne from the table and taken a sip.

"Mmm..." She said with a satisfied grin, she raised her pierced brow and tilted the bottle in salute to them. "Tastes like horrific wealth disparity."

Taylor shared a glance with Craig, before the jock grinned and reached for a bottle of his own, popping it open and taking a swig from the foaming bottle. "Tastes like champage..." He said, his shoulders slumping in obvious disappointment. "What's the big deal?" He shrugged dejectedly.

"The big deal; is that its one of the finest, most falvourful champagnes _in_ the world." Zahra scoffed, glaring at Craig as she took another large swig from her bottle. "You are _such_ a philistine." She muttered, after finally tearing the bottle aside with a gasp.

"Racist much?" Craig growled, glaring at the dark haired girl. "My family's from Taiwan."

Zahra stared at e for a moment, before shaking her head in apparent disbelief, before turning to Taylor. "How about you, Taylor?" She asked loudly, clearly trying to change the subject. "Gonna drink?"

Taylor pretended to consider for a moment, tapping husbchin with a finger, before unleashing a  devilish smirk. "Count me in," he giggled, grabbing his own bottle. "All right, let's do this." He said, beaming as he got to his feet and popped the cork from his bottle of champagne.

"That's what I'm talking about, y'all!" Craig boomed excitedly, pushing to his feet as Zahra walked over to join them. They raised their bottles together, clinking them like flutes to share a toast.

 _"Cheers!"_ They cried together, before taking a good, long swig. Taylor relished the sweet and bubbly taste, with just a hint of pear and a lingering taste of honey.

 _"Oooooh,_ wow." Taylor gasped, finally drawing the bottle away to suck in a deep gulp of air. He felt a rush of excitement, like the champagne bubbles had gotten straight into his veins.

"Another!  _Another!"_  Craig chanted, not even looking as he tossed an empty bottle aside. Taylor laughed as he and Zahra began to work through the available bottle's in earnest, not even trying to keep up with them as they chugged their way through a decent stack of bottles. When he checked his phone next, using it merely as a time piece now they all had no cell signal, he realised they had been revelling in the ballroom for over an hour, and he realised they needed to get moving to find the rest of Raj's ingredients. He pushed himself to his feet, only to collapse back into his chair, the three of them laughing merrily at his clumsiness.

"Wow. Okay..." He gasped, finally able to catch his breath again. "I am _definitely_ feeling that. But seriously, we've gotta go check out the next bar on our list..." He said, trying again to get to his feet. Je moved slower, making sure his feet would hold him, before trying to move away fro km his chair. When he found that the pleasant buzz in his system was bearable, be chuckled as he gestured for the others to follow him.

They walked through the hotel, searching the hallways for the next bar they could raid. Taylor snickered occasionally, as Craig and Zahra boasted of their various drinking achievements to each other. As they passed a set of thick double doors, a sign hanging on the nearby wall caught his attention.

"'Club Skullkid?'" He snorted, and the others turned back to see what had amused him so. 

"The hell is this..?" Craig asked, throwing open the doors to reveal a dazzling, high end night club. "Oh, _whaaaaat?!"_ The jock practically squealed in excitement, dashing inside quickly as he tried to look at everything at once. Taylor even heard Zahra snigger at the large boys enthusiasm. "No one told me there was a _night club!_ Why are wee not tearing this place down every night?"

 _Because Sean has a huge stick up his ass_..? Taylor thought, but wisely chose not to say, instead merely giggling at his own thoughts.

"Because I can literally think of no worse way to spend my time, than listening to crappy EDM while watching your sweaty ass fumble around?" Zahra quipped in a deadpan, though her lips twitched tellingly.

"Pffft." Craig scoffed, eyeing the girl sideways. "You're just jealous cuz you don't have my moves." He bragged, doing a little dance he was clearly pleased with. Taylor bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh, and Zahra's disgusted expression spoke wonders of how it was decidedly _not_ impressive. She finally turned away from the embarrassing dance attempts, checking our the DJ booth nosily.

"What is this, like, retro night?" She snorted, riffling through the DJ's music deck. "All this equipment is from the mid nineties... not to mention the music."

"Come on, you two." Taylor chuckled, as Furball hopped onto a table beside a floor to ceiling lava lamp, staring in awe as the large bubbles.moved slowly through the water. "Let's go check the bar... This place should have a ton of cocktail supplies."

Zahra grinned, running and jumping to slide impressively over the bar, landing effortlessly on her feet and immediately crouching down to begin rifling through bottles.

"Let's see..." She hummed, the gentle clink of bottles almost hypnotizing as she lifted bottle after bottle and passed them to Craig, who set them surprisingly carefully on the bar. "We've got... Blackberry liqueur, absinthe, hot chili vodka..."

"We're looking for Crème De La Crème." Taylor said, leaning over the bar on his elbows to find Zahra smirking as she reached forward with both arms.

 _"Yup!"_ She cheered, withdrawing her arms to reveal a bottle clasped firmly in each. "Got two bottles of that right here!"

Craig took one and squinted at the label, his tongue poking out the corner of his lip as he frowned. "'A premiere  flavoured liqueur, with hints of chocolate, vanilla and a dash of... _cinnamon!'"_ He read aloud, before popping a bottle open and taking a big chug. He grimaced as he pulled the bottle away, setting it gingerly on the bar. "Ugh... so sweet, and... _creamy..."_ He said, grabbing a bottle of vodka to chase the taste away.

"You're meant to mix a tiny bit of it into a cocktail, you ape!" Zahra scolded, shaking her head in disgust. "Not chug it like cheap beer!"

"Well, where's the warning label, huh?!" Craig argued defensively.

"Just give it to me." She sighed, snatching it away when he offered it to her. "I'll show you how its done..." She bragged, as she began to deftly swing around the bar, mixing together a bunch of drinks into a huge jug. She grabbed three tall glasses and filled them almost to the brim. With a flourish she had to have practiced, she slid one of the tall glasses of multicoloured alcohol onto Craig's big hand.

He hesitated, before taking a cautious sip, his suspicious expression melting into ecstasy as he began to drink it faster.  _"Ooooooh,_  yeah." He groaned, eyeing the remaining half of his drink with awe. "That's good."

"It better be," Zahra snorted, her cheeks touched with pink from the praise. "There's like, six shots in there."

"There's _no_ way I'm keeping you two sober, is there?" Taylor asked with some amusement, and they both jumped as if they had forgotten he was there.

"Not a chance in hell," Zahra smirked, placing one of the drinks before him and grabbing her own. "Want one?" She said, raising her brow as she grinned around her glass.

Taylor hesitated, wondering if he should take it easy considering his potentially, still lingering concussion. He frowned however, recalling the powdered leaf he'd inhaled, amd he quickly decided he had had enough of people telling him to be _'careful.'_ "I'll have one," he said, grabbing his glass and raising it in a toast to Zahra. "What the hell, you only live once, right?" He said, as she tapped her glass lightly against his own.

"Yolo baby!" Craig yelled, before dissolving into giggles. "I've got that tattooed on my  _butt!"_  He laughed. And Taylor almost soat out his mouthful of drink at the unpleasant image the words conjured in his mind. 

 _I wonder if Jake has any tattoo's on his butt..._  He thought before he could stop himself, and immediately felt himself blaze red hot all over. He hinched over and tried to male himself as small as possible, quickly draining his drink.

"We all remember, Craig." Zahra said flatly, shuddering slightly as she drank her own drink.

"Oh man, Zahra... tha' was _delicious."_ Taylor said slowly, his brow furrowing as he considered the way his hand seemed to almost glow the longer he looked at it. "And also _incredibly_ strong..."

"Heh, you're supposed to drink it slowly," Zahra chuckled, eyeing Taylor quietly. "I gotta say, Taylor... You're all right."

"Thanks, Zahra!" Taylor cheered, a huge smile stretching across his face as he felt a warm ember glowing inside him; he liked to think ot was the ember of their burgeoning friendship. "Now, onward friends!" He said, shaking his head to try and clear some of the fuzziness, as he used the bar to find his feet. "We've got more booze to get!"

"Sure thing," Craig said, carefully placing the unopened bottle of Crème De La Crème onto his backpack. "After, I finish this cocktail... And then the rest of that jug..."

Taylor giggled, flopping back to his seat as Zahra served more drinks from the jug. He nursed his own carefully, watching in amusement as the other two made bets on how much they could chug in one go. He shared a cpnspiritorial wink with Furball, who looked confused by the entire situation, and curled up to sleep until they were ready to move on again.

After another hour in the night club, Taylor finally took his final sip, and got to his feet. Badgering the others until they had all filed out into the hallway. They hiddled up together, checking over the bottles they had collected for Raj's concoctions later.

"Hey guys," Craig asked slowly, his voice thick like treacle. "Is one of the island's mysteries that everything is spinning..? Or, is that just me?"

"Ha ha, Craig's drunk!" Zahra crowed, giggling wildly. "He's as drunk as a guy who's always drunk and, is all like... 'Hey! Look at me! I'm _drunk!'"_ She hesitated, glancing down at her hands as if they held answers to questions she hadn't yet asked. "I'm pretty drunk too, aren't I..?"

"You guys..." Taylor laughed, flinging his arms around both their shoulders. "You guys are... This was..." He sighed happily, and hoped he was only imagining that he was rubbing his face fondly over Craig's shoulder. "Heh...  _chyeaaah..."_  

Craig burst out in loud guffaws of laughter, nudging Zahra and gesturing at the slumping figure between them. "Yo, Zahra. I think Taylors feeling it."

"Well, I think we hit everything we could, I mean, how many bars can one resort even _have..?"_ He said, frowning thoughtfully. "And, we did get a lot of alcohol... But, I feel bad we never found that McLellyn's Whiskey Raj wanted..."

"Well... there is one more bar." Zahra said slowly.

"There is?" Taylor asked, his brows rising in surprise. He felt a cool gust of air around his head, and turned to see Furball had hopped onto his shoulders, blowing tiny snowflakes into his hair in an attempt to copl him down and sober him slightly. Taylor petted him affectionately, and turned back to Zahra.

"I saw it when I was going over the hotel blueprints..." She confessed, shrugging indifferently. "Something called, the V.I.P Lounge..."

"V.I.P Lounge?" Craig said, his jaw dropping in awe. "I didnt see anything about that in the brochure..."

"That's cuz you're not a V.I.P, dummy." Zahra said affectionately. "Unless it stands for Vomiting... Idiot... Poo-head!" She cackled, doubling over as she laughed at the jocks expense.

"Sick burn, Zahra." Craig admitted, chuckling himself as he watched her laugh. "Really got me with that one."

"Just shut up and follow me." She said between lingering giggles, leading them through hallway after hallway, until they came to a huge locked door. She examined the keypad, and flicked out her penknife. "Pfft, simple one-source keypad authentication?" She sneered derisively. "It's like they _want_ me to break in..."

"Are you... sure, that's the best idea..?" Taylor asked hesitantly, woncing as she jammed the penknife into the gap between the wall and the authenticator.

"Sauce." Craig said, and Taylor frowned, unsure if the word had even made sense to the jock. "It's the V.I.P Lounge... You know they've got the best shizz in there."

"The drunker you get, the more you sound like your old self, Craiggers." Zahra said fondly, giggling quietly as she glanced at the beefy boy. "Remember that time in freshman year when you... when we..." Zahra caught herself suddenly, the smile falling from her face. "...nevermind."

Well, it could be we find the final ingrediant for Raj in there... Plus, I could probably learn more about whatever history these guys had in freshman year. Taylor thought, debating for a second before he grinned widely. "I'm in! Let's check out the V.I.P Lounge!" He said, clapping his hands together.

"Hell yeah," Zahra smirked, returning to her penknife and working the panel free.

 _"Let's. Break. Down. This. Door!_ " Craig roared, ramming it with his shoulder, only to bounce off, the door not even budging an inch.

Zahra snorted, as she examined wires behind the keypad. "First, that won't work, doofus. Second, please don't do that again unless I have my phone out and ready to film your dumb ass." She said findly, turning slightly to address Taylor. "Do me a favour, Taylor... Keep Craig occupied for a few minutes, would you? I gotta work my skills on these wires."

"Are you sure you ought to be doing that drunk..?" Taylor asked, running a hand through his hair as he eyed the mess of wires cautiously.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" She replied with a disonteredsted shrug, her fingers rifling through wires. "I trip the wrong wire, and ten thousand volts of electricity surge through my body, leaving you idiots screaming at the charred husk that os my corpse..?" She asked curiously.

"Craig..." Taylor whispered, slowly stepping away from the dark haired girl to sidle up beside the jock. "Is she kidding..? I can't tell if she's kidding."

"Bro, I can never tell with her." Craig admitted quietly, watching the girl squinting at the wires, intense focus on her face. A single sweatdrop streaked down her forehead, and Taylor sucked in a deep breath, as his mind clouded over to another scene, similar to his present one. In his minds eyes, he saw Zahra fly across the hallway, the very charred corpse that she had just jokingly described. He doubled over, panting discreetly, as his vision cleared again, but on his ears he could still hear the haunting sound of Craig screaming.

"Okay, red to green..." Zahra muttered as she worked, though Taylor barely heard her, his eyes closed tight against the lingering image of the awful nightmare he had witnessed. "Need to watch the breaker... And..." Taylor opened his eyes to see her clip two wires together with a spark. Instantly, the doors slid open.

"Slap my ass and call me Snape, because I just worked some goddamn magic!" She crowed, slapping her palms together proudly. He froze, upon noticing both Taylor and Craig staring at her, her face slowly morphing into an embarrassed scowl. "... Tell anyone I said that, and I'll kill you both." She promised, before spinning on her heel and stalking into the V.I.P Lounge. Taylor and Craig slowly turned to each other, eyes wide in surprise, before as one they broke out into a fit of giggles and quickly strolled into the gorgeous lounge to catch up to the glowering girl. 

Taylor gasped, as dazzling lights sparkled in the ceiling, bouncing around the room as they caught on a beautiful water feature which bubbled in the center of the room. Behind the bar, in a glass display case, sat an incredible selection of high-end alcohol. 

"Okay, yeah. Good call,  _Snape."_  Taylor said, laughing when the girl glared at him in response. Craig could be heard a few steps behind them, slapping his legs as he howled with laughter. "This was totally worth it." Taylor grinned, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

"Uh, duh?" Zahra sighed, rolling her eyes in resignation as she understood the nickname would now never be lost. "It's called the  _V.I.P Lounge_. Of course it's worth it." She huffed, shoving him aside lightly as she turned toward the bar. "Now, let me see what I can make us..." She took all of two steps, before tripping over a chair and flopping onto a couch.

"On second thought, I'm just gonna lie here for awhile." She giggled, wriggling around until she was in a vaguely upright position. "If someone could sorta just pour a drink into my mouth, that'd be great..." She sighed, snickering as Taylor alked past her in an almost straight line.

"Lessee what they've got here..." Craig said, cracking his knuckles as he stepped behind the bar, opening the large glass display case and began rummaging through the shelves eagerly. "Some nice-ass vodka, like; a crystal ball full of gin... and down in the fridge..." He said, crouching down as he lost interest in the shelves. "A cheese tray! _Oh hells yeah_ , _they've got a cheese tray_!" He babbled excitedly, grabbing the tray and slamming it on the bar.

"Wait, Craig, you have no idea how old that is!" Taylor protested, hurrying over as best he could. "Maybe you should wait and.... Oh, never mind... I guess you already ate half of it..." He said, wincing at the way the jocks cheeks protuded like a chipmunks.

 _"Mmmmmmm,_ cheese..." Craig noaned, and Zahra xackles madly from her seat, forcing herself to sit up and lean on another chair so she could watch the display with amusement.

"Don't bother, Taylor." She said, fondly watching the athlete stuff his face with cheese. "Craig's a human garbage disposal. One time, freshman year, he ate a candy bar he'd dropped... _in a public hot tub!_ " She said, before dissolving into giggles again.

"The waters hot!" Craig defended himself, barely glancing up from the almost entirely demolished cheese platter. Taylor felt slightly sick at the thought of even eating so much cheese. He glanced at Furball, whose ears were flattened against his skull as he watched Craig worriedly. "That means it's _sterile!"_

" _Who. Taught. You. Science_?" Zahra demanded between gasps for breath, her laughter finally abating somewhat.

"So..." Taylor began leadingly, deciding that it was high time for a distraction from Craig's cheese platter and knowledge of Science, and if he was honest; bursting with curiosity. "You guys knew each other freshman year?"

Instantly, Taylor felt the atmosphere around them change. Instead of light amusement, there was an undercurrent of chemistry, of anger and pain, longing and denial. Taylor was exhausted just feeling it secondhand. He watched as Zahra and Craig glanced at each other uneasily. "We, uh... Well, you know..." Zahra finally said, shifting awkwardly as she looked down at her jacket and played with her small choker necklace.

"I mean... we.." Craig said haltingly, and Taylor began to regret asking them anything from the frustration which began to well behind his eyes, making his head ache. "There was... see..."

"So, you guys were a couple..?" Taylor asked, rubbing his brow slightly as Craig's eyes blew wide, his large hands waving wildly in the air.

"What?" He cried, crashing into the glass display as he tried to step backward. "No! No no no!  _Definitely_  not!" He rambled, grabbing glasses and lining them up on the bar nervously as he began pouring random drinks, anything to keep his hands busy. "What a totally crazy, nuts,  _ridiculous_  thing to say!"

"Oh my god, Craig, don't have a hernia." Zahra snapped, scowling at the jock from where she sat. Taylor couldn't tell if it was the vehement denial which stung her the worst, or if she perhaps still regretted the way they had parted. He frowned at himself, wondering how he could have even thought such a thing, let alone feel so certain of it, but he forced himself to concentrate as Zahra started speaking again. "Yeah, we hooked up a few times. What's the big deal?"

Craig slowly stopped his forced movements, looking up at Zahra sadly. "I thought you didn't want to tell people about that..." He murmured quietly, and Taylor felt like an awkward third wheel to their intimate confessions. He turned aside slightly, giving them as much privacy as he could.

"Yeah, well," Zahra sighed, scrubbing her hands over her face tiredly. "Maybe sometimes I just don't have the energy to lie about it."

"Huh," Taylor hummed, turning back as they both fell into a thoughtful silence. "I gotta admit, I have a hard time picturing you two together..."

"Yeah, well, we were different people back then." Zahra admitted with a rueful grin. "Just two dorky freshmen with no idea what to do, stuck in the same hall..."

Craig walked over and after a moments hesitation, sat down beside Zahra, handing her a glass of scotch on the rocks and clinking their glasses together quietly before taking a sip. "You had that blonde hair, remember?" Craig said with a grin, his eyes distant but happy as he recalled something Taylor just couldn't picture as Zahra. "You'd always wear it in a ponytail, over that nerdy pony sweater..."

"Yeah, well, you were a total _dork."_ Zahra snorted in reply, as Taylor grabbed the third drink Craig had poured, which still stood on the bar. "You had glasses, and a bowlcut, and all you ever wanted to talk about was  _World of Warcraft_!"

"Please!" Craig laughed, jostling her fondly. "Like you didn't totally make a character just so we could raid  _Scholomance_  together!"

"Oh! I forgot all about..!" Zahra gasped, before chuckling quietly, shaking her head at the memory. "We wasted _so_ many hours together..." She said, but her smile slowly started to fade, a profound sadness forming in her eyes. "...then your stupid football team started winning, and you and Sean became kings of the school. And all you wanted to do, was go to frat parties with perky little cheerleaders."

"You coulda come with me, you know." Craig said quietly, turning his glass in his hand without drinking any more of it, his eyes locked on the shimmering liquid it contained. "But no... You just wanted to hang out with those creepy hackers in the CS department."

"At least they _listened_ to me," Zahra murmured, discreetly wiping her eyes with her jacket sleeve. "They got what I had to say." She said, letting out a long, forlorn sigh. She peeked at Craig briefly, one corner of her lip tilting slightly as she nudged him gently with her elbow. "You think our  _Warcraft_  characters still exist..? Just, waiting around on some dusty server, remembering the good times..?"

Craig huffed a dry laugh, the tiny spark of a smile flickering, before it vanished beneath the heavy sadness overhelming the large boy. "They're probably pretty lonely..." He finally said, before the two of them lapsed into a long, emotional silence. Finally, Zahra pushed to her feet, scrubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Sun's setting." She said, and Taylor frowned as he turned to check the window for himself, surprised to see that Zahra was right. He didnt understand how they had lost so much time, but he sighed as he mentally added it to his long list of the islands many mysteries. "We should probably get back to Raj."

"Yeah." Craig agreed with a sigh, setting his unfinished drink down on a nearby table. "Time to go."

"Hang on a sec," Taylor said, downing his glass and shaking his head at the strong burning sensation in his throat. He coughed as he placed his glass on the counter, ignoring Craig and Zahra's amused snickers from behind him as he stepped around the bar. "Let's at least see if we can find that Whiskerly Raj wanted." He said, running his finger over a shelf as his eyes dragged over the many labels slowly. He had to squint to be able to read some of them, his head swimming and his vision blurry as he browsed. 

"Here it is!" He cheered, carefully dragging a bottle from the shelf abd waving it at the others.  _"McLellyn's!"_  He began to slide it into Craig's backpack, where the jock had left it propped on the bar, when he noticed something strange on the bar. "Huh, that's weird..." He murmured.

"What's up?" Craig asked, coming over to look for himself, towing a wobbling Zahra alongside him.

"Everything else in this room is all neatly put away..." Taylor said slowly, his mind taking longer than normal to piece his thoughts together. "But, there's thus one glass of half drunk whiskey still on the bar... Its, like someone was here after it closed. Just, having a drink by themselves." He trailed off, as Furball growled at the glass, his teeth bared. "Whoa..." Taylor frowned, surprised by the little fox's reaction. He petted the little fox gently, offering his arm so the small animal could acamler up and curl around his shoulders.

"Spooky!" Zahra snorted, snickering as she leaned heavily on Craig's side. "Maybe it was a ghooooost..."

"There's a little piece of paper next to it..." Taylor said, unfolding the note and squinting as he slowly scanned it over. "' **Project Hermes activation codes. Utilizes satellite uplink, at the L.H.O** ' and then there's, a bunch of random... numbers and, letters..." He glanced up at Craig and Zahra, his brows furrowed curiously. "Any idea what that means?"

"No idea." Zahra huffed in disinterest. "Now come on, let's get out of here before it gets all sentimental and shit again."

Taylor laughed quietly, signalling for the others to lead the way as he snagged Craig's backpack and slung it over his shoulder, before following after them. Craig and Zahra split off at the penthouse floor, each claiming they needed a to rest and freshen up before attempting any of Raj's concoctions. Taylor smiled to himself as he slowly ambled through the hallways, keeping one hand to the wall so he wouldn't fall. Slowly but surely, he made his day towards the resorts industrial kitchen, humming to himself as he considered his afternoon with his friends; although he wasn't sure they would admit to being such as yet. He paused in the doorway, watching as Raj bustled about for a moment, muttering excitedly to himself.

"Kahlua pork on the grill... Fries in the fryer... Oysters ready to go... And, samosas stuffed and spiced." The large boy grinned at his efforts, his hands on his hips as he looked over his work. "Hot damn, Raj, you have outdine yourself this time."

Furball scampered down from Taylors shoulders, greedily licking up scraps from the floor. "Slow down, Furball!" Taylor laughed, and Raj jumped slightly, before turning towards him with a wide grin. "You don't wanna get sick before the feast!"

 _"Taylor!"_  Raj cheered, almost runnif over to him in his eagerness. "You're back! Tell me you found the good stuff!" He begged, his hands clasped before him desperately.

"Well..." Taylor teased ominnously, laughing when Raj paled with worry. He walked over and set the backpack on the worktop, stepping aside so Raj could eagerly rummage through.

 _"Dude!"_ Raj gasoed, turning to him with awe. "You found all of them!"

"I take my job as booze brigadier very seriously, sir!" Taylor said, grinning widely as he snapped his heels together and mockingly saluted his friend.

"I knew I could count on you!" Raj said, leaning in to embrace Taylor gratefully, but pausing as he got a whiff of Taylors breath. "Heh, sample the goods on your way back?" He chuckled, as Taylor shook his head in denial, before caving into giggles.

"Mighta had a sip." He admitted, holding up his thumb and index finger so they were almost touching. "Or two... or three..." He laughed, and Raj laughed heartily with him. "Looks like you've got things pretty handled down here..." He said at last, nodding towards the heaped plates of food.

"Oh," Raj said, turning to see what Taylor was looking at. "It wasn't just me." He said with a sly smile, and Taylor looked across the kitchen tinfind Quinn helping out. "Quinn offered to help me out. She's an amazing cook."

"Naw, I've just been following instructions." Quinn said, blushing as she strolled over to join them. "The feast is all Raj." She beamed.

"Anyway, I'm gonna check out how the setup's looking... back in a bit." Raj declared, before heading towards the door. He hesitated however, turning back to them with a faint frown. "Hey, Taylor... You're keeping track of all the crazy stuff on this island, aren't you?" He asked, and Taylor syared in shock until Quinn nudged him.

"Uh, kinda... I guess..?" He replied uncertainly.

"Maybe this isn't a big deal..." Raj began, winding his shirt around his finger nervously as he moving over to the pots and pans rack. "But, I did find one weird thing in the kitchen." He said, picking up one of the frying pans carefully. "All the other frying pans are normal, but this one... This one had a, symbol, on it." He said, offering the pan to Taylor.

Taylor accepted the pan, holding the handle firmly as he examined it closely, squinting heavily as he slowly made out a vague design on the inside of the pan. "Huh..." He hummed curiously.

"I don't know why... But, something about that symbol; it really stands out to me." Raj said slowly, shaking his head in bafflement as he looks st the pan himself. "Feels important for some weird reason... Like, its calling out to me." He sighed, looking down at his feet dejectedly. "I sound crazy don't I?" He asked expectantly.

"Yeah," Taylor admitted lightly, resting a reassuring hand on the large boys arm. "But everything about this island is crazy."

"Touché." Raj laughed, as he carefully re-stored the pan. "You see anything else like that, you'll let me know?"

"Sure thing," Taylor answered with a grin. Raj offered him a quicknhigh five, and then hurried outside to check up on whatever he was organising for the evening feast. Once the large boy was gone, Taylor turned to Quinn, a sleepy grin on his face as he felt about the alcohol in his system catching up to him. "How's it going?" He asked the redhead,leaning on a counter heavily.

"Great!" Quinn chirped happily, smiling at Taylor as he blearily looked around the stacked plates. "We just have dessert left." She said, before her smile turned shy. "Wanna stick around and help me cook? I could always use another pair of hands."

"Hmm, if by 'help' you mean 'watch' and by, 'another pair of hands' you mean 'to sit and not touch anything' then I am all in." Taylor sniggered, resting his head on his hands. "I don't think I should've trying to help anyone do anything with these hands just now! Zahra and Craig took me on an educational tour of the alcohols stored in the various bars of the resort..." Taylor sighed, and Quinn giggled in response.

"Close enough!" Quinn said, smiling sweetly as she gestured to a stool he could sit on. He frowned at the three legged contraption, opting instead to lean against the side of a counter which was covered in at least fifty, perfectly fluffy looking cupcakes.

"Wow, sure we have enough cupcakes there?" He asked teasingly, reaching for one only to have his fingers slapped away playfully. "At this rate, we only get four apiece, and you know, I'm a six cupcake guy..." He snickered, as Quinn giggled at his foolishness herself.

"Hee hee! I've always said, there's only two certain truths in the world..." She said, carefully folding a mixture in a bowl she held up in her arms. "We're all gonna die, and you can never have too many cupcakes."

"So, a good news, bad news scenario?" Taylor asked lightly, though something constricted painfully in his chest at her easy pronouncement.

"Exactly!" She said, with a conspiratorial grin. "Now, the most important part of baking any cupcakes...."

"The eating?" Taylor interrupted hopefully, and Quinn laughed, shaking her head in exsperation.

"Olay, the _second_ most important part..." She corrected, rolling her eyes at Taylor fondly. "The frosting! What do you think we should go with..?"

"Hmm.." Taylor hummed, considering the rest of their group and what their favourite flavours might be. He blushed when he thought of what Jake might have to say on the three flavour choices Quinn had set out on the counter. "Lets go with, Vanilla..." He said, trying to control the waver of his voice.

 _"Oooo,_ interesting," Quinn said thoughtfully, adding the flavouring to her frosting and mixing it in. She cast a sly glance at him as shhe stirred the mixture thoroughly. "I didn't have you pegged as the traditional type."

"What can I say?" He asked, chuckling as he nervously scratched at the back of his neck. He hoped he wouldn't feel so awkward if he got to spend some time with the pilot later in the evening. "I like my burgers warm, my drinks cold, and my cupcakes vanilla!" He joked, laughing as he almost slid off the side of the counter.

"Well, you're in luck ." Quinn said, with a coy smirk, gesturing at the bowl on her hands. "Because this place now has the fanciest, most incredible vanilla frosting you'll have ever tasted!" She giggled, setting the bowl down to begin frsting the cupcakes evenly.

"So..." Taylor said slowly, watching as Quinn worked with a quick efficiency. "You bake a lot?"

"I used to, when I was younger..." Quinn admitted, her eyes turning wistful as she remembered. "My mom and I were home a lot, so we used to spend the whole day in the kitchen! We'd whip up pies, souffles, and these gigantic trays of cupcakes!" She said, giggling to herself. "My dad would come home from work, and he'd pretend he was si flustered every time... 'Darn it, you two! Where's my steak and potatoes! A man can't live on cupcakes alone!'" She said in a gruff imiatation of her fathers voice. Taylor smiled at the happiness radiating from Quinn, her joy of life even visible in the fantastic job she made of frosting her cupcakes. "Then, as soon as we weren't looking, he'd stuff himself silly!"

"Sounds pretty great!" Taylor said, changing his mind at the last minute about mentioning her childhood. He had the vague sense, even through his highly intoxicated state, that she didn't want to go into further details, and he didn't want to pry before she was ready to open up pf her own accord.

"Yeah!" She said, giggling as she finished off her frosting.

"So..." He said, his hand slyly creeping closer to the cupcakes nearest him. "Does the Frosting Assistant get a free sample?" He asked cheekily, and Quinn laughed brightly as she turned to him with raised brows.

"Frosting Assistant?!" She scoffed, hiding her grin behind her hand. "You didn't _do_ anything!"

"Not true," Taylor said, raising a finger to point wisely over her shoulder. "I  _watched."_  He said with a wink, and as she looked over her shoulder to see where he was pointing, he quickly snagged a cupcake and stuffed it whole into his mouth.

Quinn laughed as she turned back to find him staring innocently at the ceiling, his cheeks puffed out around the obviously stolen cupcake. Caught, Taylor groaned as he began chewing, the delicious cupcake only enhanced by the vanilla frosting that seemed to melt on his tongue. He sighed at the fluffy warmth, sweet without overpowering, leaving him almost glowing with a residual happiness.

"Holy..." He said, after finally swallowing his stolen treat. "That might just be the best cupcake I've ever eaten." He said, grinning widely.

 _"Might_  be?" Quinn cried in mock offense. "Oh no, that was  _definitely_  the best cupcake you've ever eaten."

"I wish we had the internet here," Taylor said wistfully, telling himself firmly it wasn't so he could stalk a certain pilot at all times. "Because," he continued, snapping himself out of his daydreams, "I would totally write Quinn's Cupcakes a five star review."

"You know, when I was a kid, I always dreamed of opening nt own bakery." Quinn confessed shyly, carefully plating up her creations. "It was going to be called  _For Goodness Cake_ , and we'd serve nothing but cupcakes."

"Would you personally bake every single one?" Taylor asked, eyeing the stack of treats Quinn was shielding from his twitching hands. 

"For you?" She laughed in response, and Taylor caught himself before he could frown in confusion, instead just smiling at the redhead. "Absolutely." She turned to him, her blue eyes seeming too large for her face as she peeked up through her lashes at him. "Thanks for helping, Taylor. This was fun." She said, laughing when he raised a brow pointedly.  "Well, thanks for watching, then!" She giggled.

"You're welcome, Quinn." Taylor replied, beaming at the redhead warmly, before drawing her into an unsteady hug.

 _"Oof!"_  She laughed, as he wobbled dangerously towards the floor. "What was that for, Taylor?" She asked, as she helped him lean against the counter again.

 _For being so strong, for not letting this disease of yours destroy or crush your soul and spirit... For being my friend._  Taylor thought, sniffling as he felt tears form in his eyes. He forced a dry laugh, shaking his head as he swiped an arm subtly over his eyes. "For being you, Quinn." He said finally, hoping she didn't notice his near melt-down. "I don't know why, but whenever I'm with you I can relax. Its good to have such a good friend." He said quietly, surprised when she hugged him back tightly.

"Same to you." Quinn replied. "You're a good friend." She added, drawing back to smile widely at him.

"Excellent..." Taylor said slowly, before resting his hands on her shoulders and forcing his face into a serious expression. "Now, can you please help your good friend out to the party?" He asked, and Quinn laughed as she slid one of his arms around her shoulder.

"Oh,  _Taylor..!"_  She giggled, leading him out of the kitchen and through the vack entrance to the pool area. 

He looked around in awe at the display Raj had set up. A festive playlist blasted out of the speakers which were still set up from their first party, the night of their arrival. Torches flickered pretty, ambient light around the whole area, and on a long dining table, where all his friends were already sat; an incredible feast was laid out for everybody to dig into. "Oh, wow..!" He gasped, as the smells all hit him at once. Sizzling roast pork with savory sauces, juicy fruits and sweet desserts. "Can I eat it all now? Please?" He pleaded, as Raj came bounding over to then, a huge grin on his face.

"I can't throw a ball, or fly a plane..." Raj said, gesturing towards the table proudly. "But you'd better believe I can cook a mean feast!"

"Eat. Now.  _Please..."_  Taylor begged, and Quinn giggled as he tottered towards the table if his own accord, almost toppling her over as she quickly hurried to help him into an empty seat beside Aleister.

"Hello, Taylor." The pale boy greeted him, a small twitch at the corner of his lips. "It seems you've started the party without us."

"I may have," Taylor said with a wink, laughing when Aleister rolled his eyes.

"You've spent entirely too much time around the pilot." Aleister sneered, but Taylor saw the amused curve of his lips as he took an elegant sip from a champagne flute.

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that today," Taylor laughed, warmth spreading through him as his thoughts turned towards the pilot. "It never gets old." He sighed happily, before relaising the pilot himself was only one seat over from him on the opposite side of the table, and was watching him with narrowed eyes. "So, uh... How was your day, Aleister?" He asked, clearing his throat as he reached for his own champagne flute.

"Well," Aleister began, considering his words carefully before he continued. "I didn't get attacked by an extinct carnivore, or stranded in a subterranean tunnel. So, average?" The pale boy summarized, and Taylor burst into a fit of giggles at the serious tone to Aleister's statement.

"Aleister, you have such a sense of humour." Taylor laughed lightly, smiling fondly at the pale boy. "You can just say it was a boring ass day if you want." He teased, grinning as he flopped back in his chair.

"..." Aleister raised his flute and drained it, before setting it on the table and turning to Taylor with a straight face. "It was a boring ass day." He said flatly, and Taylor laughed uproariously, even picking up on Jake's quiet chuckle over himself. Taylor felt himself relax, as the tension seemed to thaw between everyone.

"Oh goodness! These coconut shrimp are  _sublime!"_  Grace gasped.

"I know, right? Raj really outdid himself!" Michelle agreed, and Taylor frowned, making sure to snag some before the girls demolished the entire platter themselves.

However, he shivered, as a dark shadow settled over the table. Hostility rolled over him, as Sean sat down opposite Jake, on Taylors other side. "Pass the fries, would ya?" He demanded, only for Jake to snort at him in amusement.

"You're the big jock, aren't you?" He asked lightly, ignoring the fires entirely as he grabbed some shredded pork. "Grab 'em yourself."

Taylor groaned, sinking lower in his chair as he grabbed another glass of champagne and downed it, wanting nothing more than to dull the uneasiness in his gut and make the hostility and anger in the air around him disappear, even if only by covering it with liquid courage.

Hw looked up, as Raj came up to the table with a big tray of drinks in a variety of glasses. He watched as the large boy fluttered around the table, placing specific drinks in front of every persons hand.

"Dare I ask what's happening here?" Aleister asked, eyeing the concoction he'd been given suspiciously. Taylor wasn't sure why, his drink was one of the most normal looking given out.

"I have brought every single person, a signature drink!" He said enthusiastically. "One that I think is right, just for them! Taylor found all of the ingredients..." He said, gesturing towards him as he studied his own glass. He looked up to find everyone's eyes on him, and he grinned widely as he raised his glass in salute.

"And sampled most, by the looks of it..." Jake said slyly, winking at him, which sent him into another riotous bout of giggles.

"With a little help from some friends." Zahra said, with a grin towards Taylor.

"Can we drink, now?" Craig asked, raising his glass to his lips, but still waiting for the others. "I wanna drink!"

"Drink, drink!" Taylor chanted, amidst the occasional giggle.

"Dude, how?" Zahra demanded, grimacing at her own glass dubiously. "It's taking every ounce of willpower I have, not to yuke on the floor." She muttered, though she gingerly tugged her glass a little closer.

"We can drink in a sec..." Raj said quickly, rolling his eyes at Craig and Taylor as they snickered down the table to each other. "But first, let me make a toast... Right now, we're sitting at this table, and every single one if us is holding a completely different drink." Raj said, slowly sweeping his eyes across the table, meeting everyone's eyes at least once. "That's not just because I like mixing up cocktails... It's also, a pretty metaphor!"

Taylor slowly inched his glass closer to his lips, licking them quickly in anticipation, when he felt a light weight settle against his leg. He frowned, and looked under the table tonsee the pilots leg resting against his own. He looked up with wide eyes, his cheeks turning red as the pilot smirked and raised a brow, before tilting his head towards Raj. Taylor pouted, but returned his glass to the table, sticking his tongue out at the pilot for good measure. Jake hid a grin behind his hand, and then turned his attention back to Raj. Taylor felt heat flood through him, when the pilot let his leg remain where it was. He turned his face back to Raj, trying to tune into the large boys words as he felt his stomach flutter, butterflies dancing wildly as he felt the continued distraction of the pilots leg against his own.

"When you look at us from a distance," Raj explained, gesturing around the table at each of them. "We all look pretty different. And on the surface; we are. Jocks and nerds, hackers and bullies... well, you'd think none of us would have anything in common."

"Pssst... Who's the bully?" Craig asked in a stage whisper that travelled down the entire table. Taylor giggled, covering his mouth with his hand to hide it as best he could. He choked when the leg against his pressed more insistently, and his giggles slowly tapered off as he tried to breathe deeply and calm his rapidly increasing heart rate.

"But, that's just the surface; just the glass..." Raj continued loudly, as if Craig and Taylor weren't the constant sources of disturbance at the table. "Because deep inside, these drinks all have a lot in common. They're delicious," he said, pausing to allow Taylor, Craig and even Zahra a moment to cheer loudly. "They're full of alcohol," he said, pausing again as they cheered louder, earning several giggles from the others around the table. "And, they were all made for one very important purpose; to bring us together again." He said seriously, and even Taylor oaid close attention as the large boy continued to reason with them all.

"We all want to get off this island," Raj said, and Taylor couldn't stop himself from squirming uncomfortably, the thought of leaving turning his stomach worse than the hangover he expected to have the following morning. "We all want to get back to our homes, our families, our lives." Raj continued, and Taylor sropped his eyes to thentable, unable to stand the hope on the other boys eyes. He clenched his hand around his glass, feeling an irrational surge of anger at the mention of things he knew he should want to return to; but in fact, could barely remember.

"My point, is that we're never gonna accomplish that unless we can overcome our superficial differences, and work together as a group..." Raj continued, oblivious to the storm of turmoil his words had sparked inside of Taylors conflicted heart. "The fact is... everyone here has a roke to play. Some of us are natural leaders, confident and assertive..." Raj said, gesturing to Sean, who perked up considerably beside Taylor. "Others are rebels, whontest the boundaries and find new solutions..." He added, gesturing towards Jake, who accepted the acknowledgement with a wink that made several of the others giggle.

"Some of us are quiet, studying the way the world works," Raj continued, and Grace flushed as he turned towards her. "Others are loud and strong, keeping us all safe." He added, gesturing toward Craig, who pumped his fist into the air proudly. "And some of us, well... We're insanely cute blue foxes, with crazy ice powers!"

" _Hmmm-mmmm_!" Furball chirped, his tail flicking proudly from where he sat swinging gently in a hammock.

"If we keep fighting," Raj said, and Taylor hoped his speech was nearly finished. His appetite had died, lost with the irrational sense of loss and anger warring inside him. "If we keep focusing on our differences; we're going to tear each other apart... But, if we can come together, if we can focus in what we have in common; then, we can figure this mystery out. We can get off this island. We can go home, with a memory id the nkst amazing adventure of our lives..."

Taylor felt tears prick hisneyss, a hollowness growing in hisbgut which threatened to consume him if he didn't find something to focus on, quickly. "So, what do you guys say? Can we come together for a toast?" Raj asked, and Taylor eagerly grabbed his glass again, trying to pretend he didn't notice his hands were shaking.

The table was silent, until Sean raised his glass slowly towards Jake. "To coming together." The sports star said. Jake stared at him, and then raised his own glass, clinking it with Sean's as he cleared his throat and offered his own toast. "To getting back home."

Taylor almost choked on a sob, but he disguised the reaction by raising his glass to his lips and draining the drink in a single gulp. Everyone stared at him in surprise as he slan ed the empty glass onto the table, a convincing but utterly false grin on his face as he cried, "To Raj!"

"Awww, thanks Taylor!" Raj chuckled, as everyone else raised their glass towards him. Taylor stared blankly at the plate before him, trying his hardest to ignore the rushing sound of his own blood racing through his ears.

"Thanks for putting this together," Sean said gesturing to the table overflowing with food. "We needed it."

"Yeah. This..." Jake said, hesitating as his eyes landed on Taylors slumped form. "This was nice." He said, though he was clearly distracted. 

Within minutes, the feast was roaring underway, with everyone helping themselves and then sharing platters around the table, laughing and grinning as they shared stories and told jokes. Taylor only half listened, the very real realisation hitting him that everyone was going to leave. A selfish part of him wished that they had never come to the island at all, that he had never grown to care for any of them. His eyes darted briefly to the pilot, but flicked away again before the other man could notice. He sighed and grabbed another flute of champagne, raining it quickly and reaching for another immediately, only to find a hand covering his own.

"How much have you had, today?" Jake asked curiously, his eyes expressing his deeper concern as they flitted over Taylors hunched stature. Taylor opened his mouth, about to give a falsely cheery reply about nowhere near his limit, but all that escaped him was a dey huff of unanused laughter.

"Not enough." He whispered despairingly, and for a moment he doubted the pilot had even heard him, until the Jake gently removed his hand from the flute, and laced their fingers together on the table. Taylor stared at their linked hands, shocked at the open gesture of affection. He loooked upnat the pilot in confusion, his eyes wide as they stung with all the tumultuous emotions he felt tearing through him. Jake smiled softly, turning away as someone called his name, but still continuing to rub small circles over Taylors hand with his thumb. Taylor tried to force his body to relax, letting his mind go blank as he focused on the feeling of the pilots hand in his own. He stared at the large, strong hands, commiting every detail he could to.memory. The tiny acar across the back of his thumb, to the odd way his nail grew on his little finger, like something had happened to it that had stopped it growing right again. He was jolted from his thoughts, when a plate of cup cakes was placed in front of him.

"You only get five, because you stole one earlier, Mr six cupcakes!" Quinn giggled, giving him a quick hug around the neck, before moving on to give cupcakes to everyone else. "Taylor chose the frosting everyone, so make sure to thank him!" She called around the table, receiving several calls of thanks in return.

"Vanilla..?" Jake asked curiously, after taking a large bite and swallowing. He raised a brow at Taylor, who felt himself flush pink under the intense look. "Wouldn't have pegged you for a...  _vanilla,_  type of guy..."

Taylor bit his lip, fighting the severe rush of heat that swept through his gut and up his throat. He fluttered his eyelashes innocently as Jake took another bite. "Well... "Taylor said hesitatingly, licking his lips before continuing in a quiet rush. "I figured sometimes...  _vanilla,_  has the most...  _advantages..."_  He said, and Jake's eyes went wide as he began to cough and choke. Taylor began to laugh, quietly at first, until he couldn't contain himself anymore. The pilot continued to splutter dryly, until he took a long swig from his drink, gasping as he finally cleared the obstruction and leveling an accusatory glare at Taylors innocent expression.

"You-" the pilot began, before he paused, tilting his head and smiling slightly, as if he had just something which made him happy. Taylor frowned, but the pilot just smiled, and shook his head. "I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you, you get awfully sneaky when you're inebriated."

"That's not all." Taylor said with a wink, and the pilot laughed in surprise before shaking his head again. He was about to say something further, when he heard Sean talking to Craig as they leaned down the table towards each other.

".... like we're trapped in some kind of communication bubble." The sports star was saying, clearly frustrated.

"Its clear this island is cut off from traditional communication channels. We'd need something more sophisticated..." Grace began to say thoughtfully, before glancing at Aleister meaningfully. The pale boy nodded, and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Grace and I believe a satellite ulink could be a strong enough signal to get through the interference." He explained, and something snapped into place in Taylors mind.

"Wait, did you say something about a satellite uplink?" He repeated, running a hand through his hair as he sat up slightly and tried to focus on the conversation. " I saw a note about that earlier today, in the V.I.P Lounge... It said there was a satellite uplink at some place called the  _L.H.O_..."

" _L.H.O_..." Lila said thoughtfully, before snapping her fingers and gasping in shock. " _La Huerta Observatory_!" She clarified, looking around the group excitedly. "That does make sense... The observatory is a state of the art facility, with direct contact to Mr. Rourke's satellite relay... But, we still don't know where the observatory is."

"Would this be a good time to mention that when we were jet skiing yesterday, I saw a big domed building with a giant telescope?" Jake asked, grinning as he rapped his chin in mock thoughtfulness. "Maybe seven miles north of here, up high in the slopes of the volcano..." He added helpfully, and Taylor felt his heart swell at the attentive nature of the pilot, even as he felt it break at the realisation that they may have just found their way off the island.

The group stared at each other around the table in stunned silence, until finally, Diego broke the tension around them. "Guys... I think we just figured out what we need to do." He said slowly.

Taylor looked up at the volcano in the distance, tall and ominous. In his mind, he saw once again the boiling sea of magma, and for just one second; he had the strongest and strangest feeling that something, no  _someone_  was out there in the jungle. Watching them.

He gasped, accidentally tearing his hand free from the pilots as he rocked back in his chair, toppling it over and rolling backwards towards the pool. 

 _"Taylor!"_  Several voices called at once, before sound was distorted by a loud splash. He flailed wildly, as he sank in the water, thrashing as he panicked, imagining glowing golden eyes and men in lion masks following their group around the island. He heard other splashes, and then he was rising, his head breaking the surface of the pool as he coughed and gasped for fresh air.

"Taylor!" Jake called, shaking him as he dragged him to the shallower end of the pool and stood him against the wall, his eyes concerned as they raked over him. "Taylor, say something, what happened?" 

"Nothing, nothing I-" Taylor floundered, unwilling to outright lie but knowing he couldn't tell the truth without either having people think he was crazy, or have them pity him. "I just thought I saw something, and I... I only meant to just move aside slightly, but I..." He hesitated, looking down at his feet. He was glad for the sobering dunk in the pool, it left his face wet, which hid his tears perfectly. "I just couldn't control myself. Too much to drink in the day." He said with a sigh, looking back at the pilot with a tired smile. "I think... I'm gonna turn in for the night."

Jake stared at him for a long moment, before nodding slowly. "Probably a good choice." He said stiffly, stepping back, but letting one hand trail down Taylors arm to relace their fingers together. Taylor bit his lips hard to contain his relieved sob, instead allowing his eyes to drift shut, as hw heaved a heavy sigh and let his tears fall for a moment.

"Dude, you're like the best thing about this island, Taylor. Other thwn the booze." Craig chuckled, his lqege hands settling under Taylors elbows from behind and yanking him out if the water, as Sean pulled Jake out.

"Heh, well, wouldn't want you to get bored or anything, Craig." Taylor huffed dryly, shaking his head in amusement. He caught sight of Zahra and Diego walking over, and he waved awkwardly. "Um..."

"You know, I'm gonna get a leash for you!" Diego fumed, hesitating when everyone burst into raucous laughter around him. "Oh, for... Not like  _that,_  you... Perverts!" He cried, as he turned a peculiar shade of maroon from embarrassment.

Taylor glanced at Jake, who seemed to be appraising him thoughtfully, but winked when he caught his eye. Taylor flushed and cleared his throat loudly. "I'm sorry everyone... again..." He said slowly, waving his free hand awkwardly. "I uh, seem to have a habit of crashing parties... But please, don't let Raj and Quinns hard work go to waste; or Craig and Zahra's, as they helped me dig up all that booze! I, am gonna go lay down now and... Hopefully, not, embarrass myself tomorrow." He said awkwardly, turning toward the hotel.

He walked in silence until he had reached the elevator, at which point he decided he should probably offer some conversation to his chaperone. "So, are you gonna put me to bed every night we're here?" He asked curiously, laughing in surprise when the pilot choked beside him.

"Boy Scout, you're gonna be the death of me..." Jake huffed once he had regained his wits.

 _Oh, god, I hope not_! Taylor thought desperately, but he bit his tongue until he tasted blood to jeep himself from voicing the words.

"It does seem to be becoming a habit though, huh?" Jake asked, as he pressed the button for the penthouse floor, and the doors slowly slid shut. "Least I'm not carrying you today." He added with a snigger.

"Did you want to?" Taylor asked, earning an outright laugh from the pilot. "I don't mind, I'm pretty tired at this point..." He added, grinning goofily at the pilot.

"Let's just see how you manage," Jake chuckled, as the doors pinged open and he led Taylor down the hall to his room. "There, see? Made it after all." He said with a grin.

Taylor smiled, looking down at their joined hands pointedly. "Oh, uh... sorry..." Jake coughed his cheeks dusting a faint pink as he drew his hand away and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Thankyou, for saving me. Again." Taylor said, awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck as he turned and opened his door.

"Anytime, Boy Scout." Jake replied, and Taylors heart began to speed up as he stepped into his room and turned back to the pilot, leaning on his door to leave the entryway clear.

"No, putting me into bed tonight?" Taylor asked, blushing as the pilot laughed at his entirely unsubtle invitation.

"You seem pretty lucid tonight, I think you'll be okay between the doorway and your bed." He said, chuckling with amusement. Taylor nodded, biting his lip as he felt the rough sting of rejection. He glanced up when a finger teaced beneath his chin. "Ask me another night, when you won't wake up to a raging hangover, and regretting everything." Jake murmured quietly, and Taylor quickly grabbed at the finger beneath his chin, pressing it to his lips quickly before dropping it and stepping back.

"I would never regret it." He said confidently, as the pilot sucked in a deep breath. "But, thankyou."

"You sure don't make it easy, Boy Scout." Jake huffed, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. His eyes were turn, and Taylor knew if he asked again, the pilot wouldn't refuse a second time.

"Jake..." He said, before pausing, deciding that he would rather respect the pilots wishes than encourage him to go against himself. "Goodnight." He mumbled, slowly closing the door between them.

"'Night," Jake replied, stepping away from the door, "Taylor."

Taylor slumped against the door as it closked shut, his heart racing in his chest as he pressed his fingers to his lips, recalling the rough skin of the Jake's larger finger in their place. With his heart in his throat, he turned and quickly flung open his door before he could change his mind. 

Only to find that the hallway was empty, the pilot already gone. Sighing heavily, he slowly closed his door again and walked the short distance to his bed. He quickly stripped off his wet clothes and tossed them haphazardly onto the floor. He climbed beneath the covers, curling into a ball and falling asleep almost instantly. Despite being alone, his lips curved into a satisfied smile as he slept, the pilots quiet promise repeating like a mantra through his dreams.


	9. You Always Have To Be A Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! You know what this means party people??! HALFWAY CHAPTER!  
> I'm now halfway through book 1 of Endless Summer... and i'm now utterly obsessed with the latest idea i had which is like... forty chapters away :'(
> 
> Anyway! I am so touched by everyone who has been reading... i love all your comments, they're so lovely and inspiring... it makes me really wanna crank this story out as much as i can for you... well and me, cuz i just adore E.S...
> 
> So; thankyou all so so much for being you, and being awesome. Please let me know what you think of this newest addition 
> 
> x My love to you all x

_**Dear Jake;** _

_It is exhausting, being the guy everyone seems to view as the leader. I don't know how you and Sean deal with it, because all I wanted most of the time was to just sleep. Not that it didn't have its perks of course, sometimes it was definitely worth it to be the guy everybody trusted... But I wonder sometimes, if the ultimate price will be worth it..?_

_I mean surrounding yourself in love and trust is all very well and good, becoming a family unit is great! But, now.. I guess I'm second guessing myself a lot._

_I wonder what it will be like..._

**9.**

Taylor watched with baited breath,the crowd roaring around hm, as the quarterback lined himself up under center for the snap.

 _"Omaha!"_  Taylor could just hear a dark skinned boy call to his team mates. " _Ninety-six double!"_

Taylor cheered with the rest of the crowd, though he honestly had no idea why. He glanced around the schools stadium, which was packed to the point of bursting for the weekend id freshmen orientation. He frowned, a faint displacement in his gut telling him that something was wrong about the situation, but he shrugged it aside as the cries cheered again, joining his new dorm mates in riotous applause.

"Man, if every game around here ends like an inspirational sports movie," Diego called, leaning closer to Taylor so he could be heard over the deafening crowds. "I might  _actually_  have to keep showing up!"

Taylor laughed freely, waving his arms in the air after high-fiving his best friend. " _I have no idea what's happening_!" He shouted deliriously into the sky, only to be drowned out by fifty thousand otbef voices. He looked at the giant board illuminated by dozens of huge lights, where only seconds remained, slowly ticking away.

A freshman wearing a number five shirt, Sean Gayle, whom Taylor recognised as the one who had been shouting orders earlier; surveryes the opposing defense, and taooed the shoulder of his left tackle, a fellow freshman. "Watch the weak-side! Linebacker's on a delayed blitz!" Taylor heard him shout, and he frowned, his arms lowering slightly as he considered he should not be able to hear the team at all over the roaring crowd.

"I see him!" The other freshman called back, and Taylors frown deepened as he recognised the hulking boy in the number sixty-eight shirt as Craig Hsiao. Someone who by all accounts, he had never met.

"Hut-hut..." Sean cried, darting a look both ways before launching forward.  _"Hut!"_

Taylor winced, as massive bodies collided like a force of nature on the field. He felt faintly sick at the display, concern spiralling in his stomach as his worried gaze flitted between Sean and Craig, though he couldn't understand why. Sean sprinted left, and the linebacker he had warned of, hurtled toward him for a tackle, just as the free safety did too.

"Dammit!" Sean cursed, dodging as best he could. "There's  _two_  of them!" He growled, panting heavily as he and Craig quickly re-surveyed the field, a much harder task once the players were all in motion.

"I can block them both!" Craig called, pointing towards them. "Follow me!" He bellowed, summoning all his strength and barreling towards the two bodies in their way. He pancaked the linebacker into the safety, and Taylor glanced to his other side, as a tiny blonde began cheering louder than anyone else.

 _"Woohoo!"_  She screamed, hanging off the arm of a large chocolate skinned boy with long curls.

 _"Awww yeah!"_  The boy cheered, his voice booming loudly through the stands.

 _"Ha!"_  Craig bellowed, raising his hands in victory. "Told ya, I-" his words cut off, as he turned to see the quarterback was no longer behind him. "... Sean?" He gasped, spotting Sean already running the opposite direction, going totally on his own.

Taylor frowned, dropping into his seat as he watched the sports star pant heavily, stiff arming a cornerback, hurdling a linebacker and leaping towards the goal line. He snorted, when a defender blindsided Sean in mid-air, thinking it served the guy right for trying to solo everything.

"Come find me, Taylor." Diego said suddenly, and Taylor startled as he was jerked out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asked, turning to his friend, only to find him gone. His eyes roved over the suddenly silent stands, everyone having vanished around him. A shiver passed over his spine, at the realisation that the entire stadium was empty, except for a single girl.

"Come find me." The girl repeated. And Taylor frowned as he tried to recognise her. The girl wore a blue hodie, had long dark hair tied into a ponytail, and a long scar over one eye.

 _Estela!_  Taylor thought suddenly, gasping as a rush of memories assaulted him. The stadium began to disintegrate around him, and he felt panic claw at his throat. He fought back a scream, certain he hadn't somehow left the island without his knowing. As the last part of the stadium finally disappeared, Taylor felt a rush of air escape him in relief. He looked around, as he found himself standing in the sprawling rainforests of La Huerta. Vines crept through the underbrush, wrapping around Estela, and dragging her slowly back into darkness.

"Estela!  _Wait!"_  He called, springing towards her with the intent to free her from the strange vines, but he was too late, as the ferns swallowed her and she disappeared from sight. An animal's paw came to rest on his shoulder, and Taylor knew of he turned around, he would find himself face to face with T'kal, the sabertooth who had terrorized them twice so far.

He closed his eyes tight, balling his hands into fists as he summoned all his strength, pain and fear; opening his eyes to release it all in a single loud scream. 

" _Wake up, Taylor!"_

Seconds later, he snapped awake, sweating profusely through his sheets. He raised his head slightly when he felt a paw still on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head to see that instead of the great sabertooths huge paw, it was instead a tiny, blue one.

 _"Mrmm?"_  Furball chirped sadly, leaning close to nuzzle Taylors cheek as his head flopped back to thebned with an enormous sigh of relief. Taylor huffed a light chuckle, raising a hand to pet the little blue fox tenderly.

"Don't worry, Furball." He whispered, burying his face in the small animals cool fur. "It was just a bad dream... That's all it was... right?" Taylor worried his lip, before a surprised giggle escaped him, as Furball nuzzled his wet nose into Taylors neck. He felt a stronger chill emanate from the little foxes soft fur, cooling him and helping to calm his racing heart. "Is this your way of saying you're worried about me?" Taylor chuckled, scratching behind the little animals ear gently. The little fox yipped quietly, his tiny tongue licking Taylors cheek before he could dodge away. "Heh, join the queue, little buddy..." He murmured quietly, sighing as he recalled the most recent batch of odd behaviour he'd worried his friends with.

He looked out the window behind the tree in the center of his room, to find the sky still dark. The horizon was only just beginning to tinge orange with the dawn. He thought about trying to go back to sleep, but the lingering effects of his nightmare dissuaded him from the idea. He swung his legs across the edge of the bed, scooping Furball into his lap with a faint chuckle, as he thought over his strange dream.

"Estela's been gone an entire day now..." He thought aloud, as he gently ran his fingers through Furball's soft, cool fur. "I hope she's okay out there." He sighed, before he snorted, his lips quirking into a wry grin as he looked down at the happily squirming fox. "Then again, were hardly okay in here!" He said softly, as Furball nipped playfully at his fingers.

"Well, I'm not even gonna  _attempt_  going back to sleep after that dream," Taylor said fir Furball's benefit, stretching as he scooted the animal off his lap. "You up for a little walk?" He asked, laughing as Furball playfully pounced on his hand.

 _"Ffrrm!"_  The small fox yipped, before hopping off the ned and running to the door, where he paused and turned to wait patiently for Taylor.

"Yeah, I don't think I should go out without my clothes, Furball." Taylor sniggered, as he quickly grabbed some clean clothes and tugged them on. "You might not have to worry about indecency issues, but I'm pretty sure people don't wanna see me strolling around in my birthday suit." He chuckled, remembering Diego's reaction when he had barged in the previous morning. His face fell into a soft, shy smile, his hand hesitating on the door handle as he remembered the parting conversation with Jake the previous evening. He flushed with heat, biting his lip as he recalled the pilots gentle finger raising his chin.

Furball yipped impatiently, making Taylor jump in surprise. He laughed and shook his head, opening the door and letting the little blue fox run out ahead of him. "After  _you,_  sir!" He giggled, before following after the little blue animal. He wandered the halls in a half-awake state, not really paying attention to where his feet were carrying him as he watched Furball dart around the corner at the end of the hall. He paused, hearing a rustling as he passed an ajar suite door.

"Sean?" He called, seeing the tall boys back stiffen, before he turned to meet him with a guarded expression, a backpack almost filled with supplies laying on the bed before him. Taylor frowned, pushing the door further open as he stepped into the room uninvited.

"Hey..." Sean began, rubbing the back of his neck hesitantly.

"Well, I guess you're not hitting the gym," Taylor said, folding his arms over his chest as he surveyed the equipment, clothes and food that the athlete had packed tightly in his backpack. "So, wanna tell me where you think you're going at this hour?"

"I..." Sean said, hesitating before he sighed and pushed himself onward. "I'm going to the observatory, Taylor. To see if we can call for help with the satellite uplink." He explained cautiously, averting his eyes as he clenched his hand into a fist. "And I'm going alone... I was hoping to head out before anyone could stop me..." He admitted sheepishly, rubbing his arm distractedly.

"Yeah, I kinda gathered  _that."_  Taylor said flatly, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair and thought about how he was way too tired to deal with a stubborn sea on his own. "Why alone?" He asked, by way of distraction, hoping to keep the sports star talking long enough to decide what to do.

"I don't want anyone else getting hurt out there." Sean said, shaking his head sadly. Taylor rolled his eyes and tried hard to fight the derisive snort which wanted to escape him. "Better to just... get this done myself." The sports star said, tightening the tie on his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. He made to push past Taylor, but he blocked the doorway firmly, scowling up at the dark skinned boy until he reluctantly met his eyes.

"I am not gonna let you go alone, Sean." Taylor said determinedly, pressing his hand to Sean's chest and forcing him back a step. "I don't want to lose you." Taylor admitted, and Sean's eyes widened in surprise. He touched Taylors arm gently and smiled shyly as he leaned closer.

"You won't." Sean said confidently, and Taylor balked as he realised the gravity of his mistake, his eyes widening as Sean continued to lean closer.

"I- I mean, i- this is too important to rely on just one person, Sean!" Taylor babbled, stepping out of the sports stars reach quickly. He shook his head at Sean's confused and almost hurt expression, refusing to feel guilty as his stomach churned with a strong sense of wrongness. "I mean, just yesterday you were pissed off because nobody was doing their part." He said quickly, trying to cover up his awkwardness. "And now you're trying to take on the whole load by yourself?" He rambled, frustration seeping into his tone as he paced back and forth before the doorway, his arms waving dramatically in the air. He forced himself to stop, and looked up at the athlete with a sad shake of his head. "Why not let people help if they want?"

Sean turned and looked through the window, staring into the distance. Following his line of sight, Taylor saw the massive volcanic cone of Mount Atropo, silhouetted by the slowly warming sky. He thought about the La Huerta observatory, hiding somewhere high up in the shadows. He felt a startling jolt of clarity; that if he let Sean go alone right now, the other boy would not survive the remainder of the day. The sense of a second layer of vision trying to overlap his sight prockles ar the edge of his senses. Even as he heard Sean heave a deep sigh, he saw the boy fighting with a giant crab, severely under-armed for the fight as a heavy pincer the size of a small donkey swung towards him, knocking him from a high cliff into the perilous waters below.

"Okay, Taylor..." Sean said slowly, turning back to him as Taylor snapped out of his trance with a faint gasp. "You can call the- hey! Are you okay?" The dark skinned boy asked, tossing his backpack on his bed as he hurried over to Taylor, who was bent double as he tried to catch his breath.

"I, yeah-" Taylor panted, taking deep breaths to steady himself. He set his hands on his hips and straightened slowly, and exhaled a long and weary sigh. "Come on," he said, tilting his head towards the door. "I think I need to find some breakfast... And something for my hangover." He added, as a fierce ache settled behind his eyes, making it hard to see through the haze of pain.

Sean chuckled, seeming to buy the excuse as he helped Taylor through the door and into the hallway. "Ya know, I never really got a chance to say I was sorry..." The tall boy said after they has been walking in silence for a short time. Taylor glanced up at him through the somewhat eased pain, wishing he could frown in confusion but mlt daring to aggravate his headache. "For... for hitting you." Sean said thickly, and Taylor stopped in the middle of the hallway, forcing Sean to a stop himself so their shoulders didn't collide.

"... Would you have apologised to Jake, if it bad connected as you planned?" He asked, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Well," Sean said, averting his own eyes. "Thing's are different between me and-"

"Save it." Taylor said, sighing as he ram a hand through his hair tiredly. "Sean, if you wouldn't have apologised for hitting someone else, then I don't want your apology to me." 

"But-" Sean protested, scratching his ear in bafflement. "But, I really am-"

"Look, I don't accept your apology, because its only a cop out, Sean. Apologizing to me and meaning it is all well and good, but it wasn't me you intended to hit; so it isn't me you should apologise to." Taylor said snippily, marching down the hall to the restaurant as the sun slowly bathed the world in a faint orange glow. "If you don't get that, than fine; but I really am  _not_  in the mood for this conversation just now." He said, as he pushed his way into the kitchen and started rummaging through a well stocked medicine cabinet. He grabbed a small bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water from the fridge, swallowing a couple of tablets as he drained the bottle, before tossing it in the bin.

"Better?" Sean asked awkwardly, watching Taylor as if trying he were some sort of puzzle to figure out.

"Hmm," Taylor grunted noncommittally, jumping as Furball hopped down from a high counter to curl around his legs. "Yeah, I know  _exactly_  what you're here for..." He said to the fox fondly, opening the fridge for a thick slice of ham, which he dropped on a plate and placed on the floor for his little blue friend.

 _"Mmmrrm!"_  Furball purred, as he curled himself into a ball and slowly worked his way through his meal. Taylor shook his head and grabbed a few leftovers from the feast, along with another bottle of water. He strolled back into the restaurant and picked a table near the window, watching the sun slowly paint the world with colour as he ate quickly. By the time he was almost finished, most of the others had filtered in to find their own breakfasts. Michelle smiled when she saw him eating and drinking, before sitting at a table with Sean, Zahra and Craig.

"So,  _this_  is where you are!" Diego called as he walked in, sounding relieved.

"What, did you think something came and kidnapped me while I was sleeping?" Taylor teased, though he had the distinct feeling that the joke wasn't too far off the mark.

"Hey, you don't want my wake up services, you just gotta say dude." Diego replied, grinning as he grabbed a plate of leftovers and sat down beside him.

"I don't want your wake up services," Taylor said flatly, sniggering at Diego's feigned shock.

"Ah, you're just sayin' that. Its ok, I know the truth." Diego said fondly, tucking into his food with a gusto. Taylor shook his head as Diego's plate rapidly depleted before his eyes, before he caught sight of the last arrival. Jake's light stubble seemed darker, like he'd just rolled out of bed and stumbled to the restaurant without thinking. With a start, Taylor realised this was the most sleepy he had seen the pilot, as he usually woke up sharp and on edge, ready for any threat that might be lurking nearby. Taylor hesitated, as the pilot leaned against the wall and ran a hand over his face, before he got to his feet and grabbed one of the cups of coffee Raj had produced for everyone to help themselves to. 

"Rough night?" Taylor asked, holding up the coffee for the pilot, who startled in surprise and stared at him with wide eyes. Taylor smirked and swirled the coffee gently, the enticing aroma finally snapping the pilot out of his dazed ataye, and he reached foe it gratefully. He pretended the pilots sleepiness didn't give him butterflies the size of elephants in his stomach.

"What can I say, Boy Scout," Jake said with a grin, recovering his usual dry humour as he took a long sip of coffee.  _"Someone_  made it hard for me to get a lot of sleep last night." Taylor froze, certain he felt his heart stop for a moment. The pilot rolled his eyes and snorted, shaking his head as he levelled him with a meaningful half glare.

"Oh!" Taylor said in a small voice, feeling his face grow hot as a rush of understanding and relief eaced through him. He felt his knees quiver for a moment, before a goofy grin spread across his face against his will.

 _"Hmm,"_  Jake groaned, as he drank his coffee, and Taylor shifted guiltily, though he was unable to wipe the happy grin from his face. He bit his lip, wondering of the pilot had similar dreams to the one he'd been so rudely awoken from, the previous morning.

"Ahem, well... I, uh-" Taylor babbled, gesturing over his shoulder at Diego. "I should, really get back..."

"Get back to what?" Diego asked, coming up behind him.

"Uh, breakfast." Taylor said quickly, flashing his friend a smile that he hoped was convincing.

"But, you already finished-" Diego vegan, frowning as he glanced back to their abandoned table, where Taylors empty plate still sat.

"Oh, look, the suns finally up, Diego!" Taylor said loudly, pretending he didn't see the amused curl of the pilots lips. "We can get everyone together outside now." 

Diego frowned at him, brow raised in obvious confusion. "Was that something we were gonna do..?" 

"Yes." Taylor answered quickly, staring at the floor awkwardly for a moment, before jerking away from the pilot and his friend to address the others. "Hey, uh, when everyone is ready; can we meet outside the main entrance? We need to talk about something..." He said in a rush, not waiting for a reply from anyone before he dashed out the restaurant and down the hallway. He dashed down the hallway and ran down the stairs, before finally slowing to a walk. He laughed at himself as he ran a hand through his hair, finding his own reactions to the pilot hilarious. He wondered what Jake thought of them, as he sniggered childishly.

He thought about his brave moments with the pilot, the times he stood up and made himself seem mysterious and enticing, compared to the times where his obvious lack of experience shone through. He sighed, and hoped the pilot didn't think him too crazy. He finally reached the ground floor, and stepped out the automatic doors into the warm sunshine, the sun finally fully risen.

"Nice of you to join us, Boy Scout..." He jumped, turning to see everyone giggling as he turned a faint shade of pink. Jake tipped his cup of coffee in mock salute as he grinned.  _"Elevator,_  remember?" He said, answering the obvious question in Taylors expression. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, walking over to the group with as much dignity as he could muster. The attention was finally drawn away from him, as Craig yawned loudly.

"This is way too early to actually be up and doing things." The jock said, rubbing his eyes roughly. "Urgh, after a meal like last night I need another day just to recharge."

"True, dude." Raj sighed, appearing wiped out himself. "I need at least another fourteen to eighteen hours before I'm outta this food coma."

"Well, I'm either incredibly hungover, or I'm dying." Zahra sighed wilting under the sun already. "One of the two. Total coin toss."

"Come on guys, I know it was a heavy day, and night, yesterday but..." Taylor said, trying to overcome his embarrassment from his earlier display. "Well, we've got a big day ahead of us. Last night we pieced together that the La Huerta observatory has a satellite uplink..." He reminded the group,though his attention was caught by Jake leaning against the wall, clearly fighting to stay awake. He blushed, and fell silent, and Sean cleared his throat before taking over.

"One that's strong enough to get through whatever interference is keeping us from calling for rescue." The sports star said, carefully meeting everyone's eyes as he peered around the whole group, worry in his eyes as he considered anyone going with him.

"I know we voted to stay put in the resort instead of looking around aimlessly for a way off the island..." Taylor said hesitatingly, forcing himself to ignore the churning in his stomach at the thought of leaving. "But, now we've got a destination, and its not far. It might very well result in a way to get you-" he paused, clearing his throat as he hoped nobody noticed his slip,  _"everyone,_  off the island..."

"Well, its about seven miles away..." Lila corrected thoughtfully, studying the horizon as if hoping to see the observatory. "We'll have to gl through the rainforest, over the mountain pass... and then up the side of the volcano itself. So... Around four or five hours, I would say."

Taylor frowned at the tour guide, thinking she was making it out to be a little too easy, considering she hadn't even mentioned the biggest of their potential dangers; the sabertooth.

"Honestly... this is gonna be extremely dangerous." Taylor said with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration as he turned back to the group, pushing his conflicted feelings about the tour guide aside for the time being. "We've been over the risks... Anybody who goes, should know what they're getting into."

"Dude, you remember how i said we need to work on your reassurance skills..?" Diego asked with a heavy sigh, rolling his eyes as he stepped forward and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Taylor!" Lila scolded, "are you  _trying_  to frighten everyone?"

"Where I come from, they just call it 'telling the truth'." Jake interjected, raising his coffee in salute to Taylor for his honesty.

"Yeah, basically." Taylor said, shrugging as the tour guide stared at him in open shock. He scowled at her and stubbornly folded his arms over his chest. "I'm not gonna lie to my friends."

"Taylors right," Sean said quickly, seeming pleased with the direction of the conversation. "Its safer for everyone here. So, if I go now, I can get back well before nightfall. We really don't need more than one person to go." He tried to reason with a smug grin, while Taylor just sighed despondently and shook his head.

 _"Pfffft."_  Zahra snorted, staring at the athlete in amusement. "Do you even know  _how_  to operate a satellite uplink?"

"Uh..." Sean balked, his brows raising in surprise as Zahra watched him knowingly. "Do  _you?"_  He countered, finally realising he had no other way to answer.

"I'll let the FBI answer that for ya." Zahra said, stretching as she yawned and flicked her hair out of her face. "I'm coming. Otherwise, it's a damn waste of time." She said, moving to stand beside Taylor.

"I'll go too. " Grace said, a steely and determined glint in her eye.

"You will?" Aleister asked, obviously uncomfortable with the idea. 

"I interned at a Hawaiian observatory, sophomore year." She confessed with a small blush, smiling shyly. "I might be able to help you find your way around."

Grace..." Sean said, shifting in discomfort. "Are you sure?"

Yeah, she's sure." Craig said fiercely, stepping up behind Grace as she scowled at Sean. "And I'm coming too." The athlete added, glaring at his friend himself, as Grace patted his massive arm in thanks of his support.

"Since when do you want to help us get out of here?" Diego asked curiously, and Taylor shook his head at how dense his friend could be sometimes.

"That isn't why he wants to go, dude..." He whispered in Diego's ear, gesturing towards the way Craig was staring in frustration at his best friend.

"Since my bro, Sean, decided in this craziness." Craig fumed, his fingers twitching as if they wanted to curl into fists. 

"So, I guess I probably shouldn't tell him about how you were planning to slip off alone this morning, Sean?" Taylor asked, raising a brow to the spluttering sports star. 

"You, what?!" Craig roared, rounding on his friend.

 _"Taylor!"_  Sean cried, gazing at him with a betrayed expression which did nothing what so ever to make Taylor feel the slightest bit guilty, in fact, it almost did the opposite. "I thought you weren't gonna tell them!"

"Hmm..." Taylor hummed thoughtfully, tapping his finger against his lips. "Nope, don't remember ever saying that at all. Guess you must'a imagined that one... Were you maybe sleepwalking..?" Taylor asked, ignoring Jake's dry laughter as he calmly met Sean's frustrated glare. Taylor clicked his tongue and winked at the athlete, gesturing with his chin towards the fuming Craig. "I'd say it was time to dole out some, genuine and meaningful apologies, wouldn't you?"

Sean stiffened, straightening slightly as he stubbornly glued his mouth shut and averted his eyes, narrowing them in understanding as his jaw clenched tightly. "Craig, man..." He finally sighed in defeat, turning towards his fuming friend. "I'm just, I didn't want anyone else getting hurt... I'm sor-"

"Save it." Craig said quietly, and Taylor suspected it was the anguish in his voice which actually convinced the sports star to fall silent. Craig glared at his friend, shaking his head in disappointment, betrayal and heartbreak. "This is exactly the sorta grade A, asshole shit you always pull, Sean... I don't get why I was even surprised; I shoulda fucking known you would do this some time or other, dude. Whatever," the jock sighed,  running a hand through his short dark hair as hw moved over to stand beside Zahra. "If you're putting your life on the line, I'll be there clearing the way.  _Always,_  dude." He said sadly, offering Zahra a weak smile when she lightly bumped their fists together.

"Well, then I guess I'm going." Michelle declared, following Craig without hesitation.

"Really?" Taylor asked, a relieved smile breaking out across his face. "Great! We're glad to have you, Michelle! I know you'll be a big help. Maybe we should take some of those leaves too, just in case..?"

"..." Michelle paused mid-step, turning to Taylor with a hurt scowl, before her expression melted into a confused but hopeful smile. "... You're being serious, aren't you?" She asked, before rushing over and wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Thankyou, Taylor..." She whispered against his ear, and Taylor embraced her just as tightly,  until she moved aside to stand beside Craig, Zahra and Grace.

"You sure you don't wanna hang back..?" Sean asked, and Taylor almost groaned at the idiotic words he could already hear leaving the athletes mouth. "I'm not sure there's much you could do to help."

"Taylor believes in me. Why don't  _you,_  Sean?" Michelle demanded, glaring at Sean as Taylor stared at the sky, determined to stay out of whatever the help was going on between the two.

"Well..." Lila said, after an awkward moments silence where everyone avoided eye contact. "Looks like we have our group... Excellent." She said firmly, a wide smile on her face as she took a deep breath and began making plans. "Everyone, gather your things! We'll leave in five minutes!"

As Lila walked away, Zahra narrowed her eyes, and approached Taylor with a vague nod in the departing tour guides direction. "Yo," she greeted him, bumping her fist to his with the smallest flash of a grin, before turning serious again. "Ditch the hummingbird."

"Wha?" Taylor babbled dumbly, frowning as Zahra scowled at him.

"Lila." She said, her face twisting in disgust as she said her name. "I don't want her to come with us... I don't trust her." She explained, stepping closer as she lowered her voice further. "She worships Rourke, and his whole company. Whatever happened here, it's bad news for them. If she has to choose between us and him..." She trailed off suggestively, shrugging as Taylor paled in understanding. "Guess who she picks..." She muttered quietly, narrowing her eyes again as Lila smiled and bounced her way over to Craig. "Besides... She's so....  _Happy."_

"And, happy is bad?" Taylor asked, following Zahra's line of sight and smirking as he caught sight of Lila talking animaredly with Craig. "That all this is about, Snape?"

"No one's that happy naturally, Taylor." Zahra sighed, shaking her head dejectedly.  _"No one."_  She scowled and moved away slightly, as Lila skipped back over to Taylor, carrying a bag.

 _Oh crap, what do I tell her..?_  He wondered, panicking slightly as the tour guide continued to advance towards him.  _Something big, something important, something... Oh shit, I am so gonna fail at this_. He thought, visibly deflating as the perky tour guide came to a halt beside him.

"Hey, Taylor!" She said happily, "all set?"

"Lila..." Taylor began, hesitating as he tried think of a nicer way to phrase the rejection. "I, need you to stay here with the others..." He said slowly, his spirit lifting and his thoughts racing, as he considered one major way he could encourage the tour guide to stay behind but still be a huge help to them.

"What?  _Why?"_  Lila asked quickly, and Taylor almost thought he saw her hand twitch toward her pocket briefly, before he met her confused gaze with his own firmly.

"Because," he said, feeling more confident by the second, "I need you to figure out Rourke's password."

" _Mr Rourke's password_?!" Lila cried, her brows rising in surprise as she blinked rapidly.

"At the desk in his office," Taylor pressed, pointing up at the too floor of the resort. "Aleister said it had twelve letters, but nobody has been able to figure it out..." He said sadly, sighing in feigned disappointment. 

"You're the only resort employee here, Lila," he pleaded, grabbing her hands for emphasis. "You might be the  _only_  one who can figure it out."

"Hey..." Lila said thoughtfully, a light sparking in her eyes as she squealed excitedly. "Hey, yeah! Maybe I can! I'll go work on that!" She said, turning and scurrying inside excitedly.

Taylor watched her go, holding out his hand palm up as he heard Zahra approach. She chuckled and slapped his palm, glancing sideways at him. "Layin' on a little thick there, weren't ya, Taylor?"

"You tell me, Snape," Taylor teased, dodging her playful jab to his shoulder. "She bought it, so it was worth it." They stared at the hotel in silence for a moment, before Zahra turned to him with a curious expression.

"You  _really_  think  _she_  can guess the password?" She asked, her brows rising almost to her hairline in surprise.

"Psh, when  _you_  couldn't hack it?" Taylor scoffed, grinning widely as he shook his head. "I don't think anybody's figuring that out any time soon." He sniggered.

 _"Ooh,_  you're evil, Taylor..." Zahra grinned, offering her fist for another bump which Taylor gladly reciprocated. "Nice skills, dude."

Taylor laughed as they headed over to here the others were gathering. Zahra stalked off towards where Craig and Sean were talking quietly, and Taylor hesitated by a group who were staying behind, wanting to say goodbye.

"I packed a bag of lunches," Raj said with a sniffle, "Its more leftovers from the feast... something... to remember me by..!"

"Raj, dude..." Craig said, clearly embarrassed as his friend flung his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "We're gonna be gone for like, twelve hours, tops."

 _"Exactly!"_  Raj wailed dramatically. Taylor took a discreet step away from the distraught boy, finding himself a third wheel to aleister and Grace saying their goodbyes. She wanted to move away again, feeling like it was far too intimate a moment for him to be witnessing, but also not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"Er, ahem, Grace..." Aleister stammered stiffly, trying hard to fight the pink tinge suffusing his pale cheeks. "Don't, uh... don't perish." He said at last, clearing his throat awkwardly as his eyes remained locked onto Grace, filled with anguish and longing.

"Okay, Aleister." Grace said quietly, smiling up at the pale boy shyly. "I'll try not to perish." She reassured him, stifling a small giggle behind her hand, before she flung her arms around his waist. The pale boy looked down in shock, the dark skinned girls curly haired head only coming halfway up his chest.

"I, hrm..." He began, clearing his throat as he returned her hug gingerly. "Appreciate the embrace." He said softly, and Taylor smiled as he watched the two relax with each other. A hand touched his arm, and he turned to find Quinn standing beside him, biting her lip worriedly.

"Be careful out there, okay, Taylor?" She said, wrapping her arms around him gently. "No heroics this time!"

"I'll try." He grinned, his eyes finding Jake lying on an outdoor bench over her shoulder, as he gently returned her brief hug. The pilot seemed to watch her as she moved away, and Taylor bit his lip, shuffling his foot awkwardly as he imagined the pilot to be jealous. Jake seemed to feel eyes on him, and turned to meet his gaze, raising his coffee in salute as he groaned and nursed his head, no doubt still suffering a hangover.

"Yeah, good luck not getting yourselves all killed." He said with a wink, though his eyes were serious as he stared meaningfully at Taylor. 

 _Guess he and Quinn are on the same wavelength_. Taylor thought in amusement, grinning as Furball growled at the pilot. A sparkle of ice shot out from the little fox, freezing Jake's coffe solid just as he was about to take a sip.

"Hey!" Jake growled, lowering his cup to glower at the smug looking fox. "Ha! Joke's on you, ya little Smurf! I  _like_  my coffee iced!" He sneered, but Taylor could see the twitch of his lips as he tried not to pout. He felt something soft settle in his chest, and he wished he could just sit and watch the pilot all day, if it meant he could feel that feeling longer. 

With a sigh he turned away, noticing Sean surveying the group thoughtfully. His face fell, as his eyes travelled over everyone who wanted to go with them. "What's wrong  _now?"_  Tayor sighed dramatically, walking up beside the sports star. "I thought you'd be glad. They're trying to help... just like you wanted."

"You've more than made your point already this morning,  _now_  you're just rubbing it in." Sean sighed, his eyes never leaving the small group waiting for them. "I wanted then ti help each other out, yeah... but this is different.  This is lives on the line, Taylor."

"And how do you think they would have felt, if you had gone off  _alone_  this morning, and lost your life because of it?" Taylor replied, frustrated with his stubborn friend. "How do you think Craig would have felt, or Michelle?"

Sean finally lowered his gaze, his dark eyes conflicted as he considered Taylors words. When thebtall boy didn't reply, Taylor sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, deciding to drop change tactics. "Don't you trust us to take care of ourselves?" He asked, curious and frustrated at once.

"Honestly?" Sean asked, taking a deep breath as he thought for a moment, "no." He shook his head, as Taylor stared at him in surprise, not having expected the sports star to admit it so readily. "Maybe its overconfidence, but I wasn't worried about me going alone... But a group this big? Maybe, if we had someone with a few more... Survival skills... tonget us through." Taylor frowned, following Sean's eyes to where they fell on Jake, who was now sat up, and in a tug of war with Furball over his coffe mug.

"You wanna ask Jake to come along?" Taylor asked, smiling fodly as the pilot and the little fox both growled at each other.

I admit, I can't stand the guy." Sean sighed, running a hand down his neck to his shoulder. "But, he's got more training than the rest of us combined. He wont listen to me.... But, maybe... He'll listen to  _you."_

Taylor froze, slowly turning back to the athlete with wide eyes. "You want me, to brave the fury of coffee-less, just been thrashed by a fox, Jake..?" He asked slowly, jerking a thumb over his shoulder toward the glowering pilot.

"Taylor, if there's  _one_  person here that ain't gotta worry about getting their head bit off by that man, its  _you."_  Sean said, shaking his head sadly. Taylor couldn't stop the goofy grin from spreading across his face, taking an odd sort of comfort from the words rather than the intended barb. 

"Heh, I don't know what you're talking about." He said innocently, though his face was already beginning to ache from the force of his smile.

 _"Sure,_  you don't." Sean said, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest. "Choice is yours, Taylor... But I would certainly feel a lot better if we had someone along who knew at least something about surviving this kinda journey." Sean said, before walking over to the rest of group. Taylor turned back to Jake, just in time to see Furball wrestle the coffe cup from the pilot and scamper off, making small victory yips and leaps. 

 _"Dammit!"_  Jake scowled, shaking his fist after the little fox as it celebrated just out of his reach. "you little-" he cut off mid curse, as Taylor walked over, grinning widely as he raised a brow towards the pilot. "Oh... Howdy, Boy Scout." The pilot said, leaning back on the bech sonhe could peer up at him. "Lemme guess," he said with a knowing grin, "you want me to sign up for your little Suicide Squad."

Taylor laughed, flopping down on the available seat beside the pilot. "More or less." He admitted.

"Does, Captain America know you're asking me to crash his party?" Jake asked, his fingers fiddling with a button on his jacket.

 _"Actually,_  he's the one who wanted me to ask you." Taylor said, a sly grin curling his lips.

" _Ha! Right_!" Jake scoffed, rolling his head on his shoulders to grin lazily at Taylor. "You're a bad liar, you know that?"

"Oh?" Taylor asked, barely containing a giggle as excitement rushed through him, making his body feel like it was sparking all over with little jolts of electricity. 

"Yeah," Jake said smugly, winking as he leaned closer. "You could've just said you were gonna miss me." He purred quietly, and Taylor swore he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, I could have..." Taylor said, leaning closer to the pilot himself, "but I'm a bad liar..." He whispered in a mock sigh, laughing when Jake's brows shot up in shock.

"Guess I walked into that one..." Jake huffed sulkily, though his clear blue eyes glittered with amusement.

"Well, I also have bribery in my arsenal of tricks, if that helps..?" Taylor asked, pulling the little bottle of aspirin from his pocket and jiggling it lightly in front of the pilots face.

 _"Oof,_  you don't play fair, Boy Scout..." Jake muttered, catching the little bottle in both hands when Taylor dropped it on his lap. The pilot cast a sly sideways glance towards him, and Taylor felt his heart pound faster in his chest. "What else you got in your  _arse-_ nal..?" Jake asked quietly, and Taylor dissolved into a fit of giggles, unable to control himself any longer. He laughed at the easy grin on the pilots face, reaching over to squeeze his hands gently before he got to his feet.

"I guess to find out you'd have to come along, and stick close at all times," he said with a wink of his own. The pilot anorted, and looked down at the little bottle, popping thenlid and tossing two small tablets into his mouth, swallowing them dry. "Jake..." Taylor said quietly, suddenly serious as he looked down at the pilot. Jake peered up at him, frowning at the change in tone. "I'll miss you." Taylor said quietly, a shy smile on his lips as Jake's eyes widened in surprise. "Stay safe." He said seriously, before releasing the pilots hands and heading back to the group.

" _Hey, Boy Scout!_ " Taylor paused, turning to find the pilot jogging to catch up. A slow smile blossomed on his face, as Jake sighed dramatically and grinned widely at him. "Fine, you and your dasterdly wiles win." The pilot teased, his eyes crinkling in amusement. "Why the hell not? As if this place wasn't dangerous enough. Let's go climb an active volcano!" He laughed, nudging Taylors shoulder as they began walking back to the group side by side. "So long as we... Uh,  _all..._  do it together." 

"Alright, Taylor..!" Sean cried happily, as Jake and Taylor approached them. Jake rolled his eyes and sighed, muttering to himself as he fell behind Taylor, who merely grinned widely and waggled his eyebrows at the pilot suggestively.

"Okay, guys; lets get this show on the road!" Sean called to the assembled group, and they filed out of the gates together, following a rough map that Lila had drawn for them.

They traded jokes and stories as they traveled, spending the next hour moving the rainforest, excited about the journey ahead of them. As they drew closer to the second hour however, their excitement began to cool somewhat. They trudged through the sweltering rainforest, passing the emergency shelter where they'd first encountered the sabertooth on their way towards the mountains.

 _"Whew!"_  Jake said, wiping hisbarm over his forehead, as he paused perched atop an enormous tree root. "Hotter than a Turkish bath out here."

"You hang out in Turkish baths a lot, Top Gun?" Taylor asked, smirking as he scrambled up the huge root himself and crouched beside the pilot.

"Wouldn't  _you_  like to know?" Jake teased, hopping down the far side and offering his hand to help Taylor down.

"Yep." Taylor grinned, laughing at the pilots surprised choke. "Although, you know," he added slyly, peering down at the pilot cheekily. "If you're hot, you could always just... take your shirt off..." He said innocently, hoping down to land beside the pilot himself.

"You bring me out here just to ogle me?" Jake demanded, shaking his head in amusement.

"Maybe..." Taylor teased, enjoying the rough bark of surprised laughter from the pilot. 

"I'm not  _that_  easy." Jake said anugly, his eyes taking over Taylors sweat soaked shirt, as it stuck to him and highlighted his firm body. "You gotta wine me and dine me first."

"I can do that." Taylor said quickly, flushing as the pilots usually clear eyes darkened with desire. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, as his heart raced, and in that moment, he wanted nothing but to feel the pilot against him.

"How's everybody holding up?" Sean called from ahead of them, and Taylor scowled in the athletes direction, irritated his fantasy had been ruined before it even began. "We should probably break to eat."

The group mumbled their general assent, Jake chuckling as Taylor muttered about 'mutiny' and leaned against a tree trunk to rest, as Grace opened up the bag if leftovers Raj had given to the group.

 _"Aah!"_  She cried, throwing the bag on the ground and taking several steps away from it.

"What is it?" Taylor asked, pushing away from the tree and hurrying to her side.

"Everything's all..." Grace gasped, staring at the bag she'd thrown away, as she shook her head in disbelief.  _"Moldy!"_

"Aw,  _gross!"_  Craig sneered, stepping away from the bag as if he were worried about catching something. Furball sniffed at the plastic wrapped food, before backing away quickly, with a tiny sneeze in disgust.

"What the..." Taylor mumbled, frowning as he hunkered down, draping his arms over his knees, as he looked in the bag to see that everything was a disgusting shade of green. "But, we just left! That foods not even a day old!" He protested, looking up at the faces of his friends as they gathered around him. "How can it have gotten so moldy already?"

"I know its humid as hell out here, but..." Sean said, shaking his head in disbelief himself. "It doesn't seem possible..."

 _"Hell_  naw." Craig cried, his brows rising incredulously as he grabbed his stomach and looked to his friend. "No way I'm making it another eight hours of hiking without lunch, bro!"

"Well," Taylor sighed, pushing tonhis feet as he ran his hand through his hair distractedly. "Maybe we'll find something at the observatory... I wouldn't risk saying any berries or fruit we find..." He added, glancing toward Jake to share a conspiratorial wink. "This island is  _too_  weird."

With the groups morale sufficiently depleted, everyone pushed themselves on with a groan. Taylor felt guilt eat at him, though he wasn't sure why, other than a vague sense that he wished he could somehow help his friends feel better. He turned his face up to the canopy above them, smiling at the sunlight which dappled his face as it managed to break through between various branches and leaves. The sound of birds, mammals and insects form a lively chorus around in the jungle.

"Hey, Taylor, listen..." Sean called, and Taylor turned towards the sports star as he approached, just catching sight of Jake quickly looking away as he strode past him. "Thanks for backing me up, and... though I'm sure it could have been done without quite so much drama... For getting this team together." Sean said, and Taylor grinned cheekily in reply. "But, you gotta understand... I wasn't doing ths to be a hero. I hope you know that."

"Hm..." Taylor hummed noncommittally, hoping the other boy would drop it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sean asked defensively, and Taylor sighed in irritation.

"Fine, but don't cry about it of you don't like it, you asked for my opinion." Taylor snapped, pouting as he stomped through the trees. "It means, that while I understand you  _think_  you weren't trying to be a hero; the very fact that you  _always_  do this, try and solo everything, kinda speaks for itself." Sean opened his mouth to protest, but Taylor beat him to it. "Actions speak louder than words, Sean." He said, and Sean closed his mouth again thoughtfully.

 _Well, that could have been worse_... Taylor thought, stealing a glance at the sports star as he tromped through the jungle beside him. "Its kinda silly really," he said suddenly, gesturing towards Craig and Michelle where they were walking together with Zahra. "From what I've heard, you're already a hero anyway."

"Newspapers need a narrative," Sean said quickly,  snorting as he shook his head. "But that's not me."

"Come on then," Taylor sighed, gesturing around them. "What's the  _real_  reason you wanted to go it alone?"

"Its just... how I've always been." Sean said evasively, and Taylor filled his eyes at his transparency. "My whole life, I've been taught that the only person you can really count on is yourself." He said, staring emptily through the teees ahead of them. Taylor hoped he didn't walk face first into a tree, but also wondered if it might not knock some sense into the other boys inflated head. "Its the way I play too. I have great teammates, but when things go bad, I scramble. I improvise." Taylor had a sudden clarity about his dream, about the way Craig had tried to work with Sean, only to find him already gone. He frowned, wondering at the complexity of his mind when he could have used much less a much less confusing dream to make a point. "Anyway," Sean sighed, and Taylor glanced over in time to see the dark skinned boy run a hand over his short cropped hair wearily. "When its just me, that's when I feel most at ease. I don't have to worry about getting anyone else hurt."

"Yeah, that's Sean Gayle for ya... Always going it alone." Craig sighed, and Sean jumped, not having realised he had dropped back to walk with them. "Even to the draft."

"What are you talking about, Craig?" Sean asked, frowning on consternation. "You're a top prospect. We're gonna get drafted by the same team and live it up!"

"You almost sound like you believe that..." Craig said quietly, after a long and awkward pause. He strode away again, quickly catching up to Michelle and Zahra again, his shoulders hunched defensively.

"What the-?" Sean muttered, watching his friend in confusion.

"Are you just intentionally dense, or like, is this  _genuinely_  how stupid you can be..?" Taylor sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face as he felt a wave of exhaustion overwhelm him. "Take a long hard think about this, Sean; if you had gone off alone this morning, and Craig - hell, even  _Michelle,_  had found out later... What do you think would have happened?"

"What do you mean?" Sean asked, and Taylor rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I guess thinking about it is too much for me to ask of you... Okay, I can baby you if you want." He said, coming to a sudden halt and rounding on the sports star. "If you had gone alone this morning, those two would have followed to try and find you, because they will always follow you, and try to save your  _stupid_  ass from your  _stupid_  self. If they had done that, they would probably have gotten  _more_  hurt, than they  _might,_ by letting us all go together like this. Safety in numbers, you heard that saying, right?" Taylor rambled, his fuse short as his mind raced with thoughts and feelings about his friends which he had no business knowing or feeling, and yet somehow did. "What you call you 'being brave and going it alone'; is what most people call 'having a hero complex' which usually results in..."

"Gettin' those you care about hurt, and or killed by being an idiot." Jake said quietly, as he walked back from  where the group was waiting for them a short ways ahead. He watched Sean carefully a moment, before turning to Taylor. "Comin' to rejoin your party, Boy Scout?"

Taylor snorted, smiling gratefully at the pilot as his temperature cooled and he felt his mind finally calm down again. "Lead the way, Top Gun." He said, giggling when Jake offered his arm. He nudged him playfully and they walked in a comfortable silence to rejoin the others, though Taylor noticed the pilot kept glancing at him, as if to mme sure he was really ok. He felt a warmth radiate from his chest at the pilots silent concern, his heart practically melting with the rush of emotions he felt.

"Craig, man, you okay?" Sean asked as they rejoined the others, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, sure thing, bro." Craig said, though Taylor could see the guarded look in his eyes.

"Good." Sean said, smiling widely. "Look, I know we're gonna get through this, okay? We'll find this satellite, call for help and be outta this crazy place before the week is up." He said confidently, not noticing how Craig's expression fell at the pronouncement. "Trust me."

"Why should he?" Michelle demanded, and Taylor mentally cheered as the fiery blonde glared at Sean, pleased she had noticed what the sports star had not. "Why should he trust  _anything,_  the great 'Sean Gayle' says?" She sneered, her eyes looking up and down Sean in disgust for his lack of empathy for his clearly dejected friend. "All he does is end up leaving everyone behind."

"I hope you're not talking about yourself, Michelle." Sean growled, glowering at the tiny blonde. "Because I really don't think you're  _qualified_  to talk about trust."

Michelle recoiled as if she'd been slapped, and Taylor felt his patience run out. He turned, his fist curling as he swung his arm around in an arc without thinking, connecting solidly with a resounding crack into Sean's jaw, and sending him staggering three steps back in surprise. An awkward silence fell over the group, while Taylor panted, glaring furiously at the sports star.

"Now we're even." Taylor said, his furious gaze softening as he turned to Michelle. "You okay?" He asked, touching her arm gently.

"I... uh," Michelle stammered, too shocked to reply. Taylor chuckled awkwardly as he ran his hand through his hair, wincing as a lance if pain shot through it.  _"Oh my god,_  Taylor, your  _hand!"_  She gasped, snapping out of her shocked state. She grabbed his hand and began checking it over, gently probing the fingers, knuckles and wrist. "I cant be certain without the right tools, but I think you broke at least three bones..."

 _"Damn,_  Boy Scout..." Jake sighed, clapping a hand on his shoulder and grinning widely, though his eyes showed his concern as he glanced down at the hand in Michelle's careful grasp. "Can't even go one day without hurting yourself, huh? And, clearly, I gotta teach you how to punch sometime... You ain't never been in a fight before, huh?" He guessed with a chuckle, and Taylor smiled hollowly, hanging his head to hide the tears which threatened to fall.

"Hey, what the  _hell,_  Taylor?" Sean demanded, rubbing his jaw as he glared at him.

"She deserves better." Taylor sniffed, jerking his hand free of Michelle and stalking away from the group before he lost his cool again. The forest seemed to grow silent around them, as the group slowly followed after him.

"You know, this is what you get for trusting folks, losers." Zahra said after several minutes of antagonistic silence. "Zahra's first rule: Trust  _nobody._  They only end up betraying you."

"I think trust is great," Jake replied loudly, as he caught up to Taylor at the front of the group. "As long as its other people's... You just gotta be the one doing the betraying."

"Real healthy outlook there, Jake." Sean snorted derisively, and Taylor nearly turned around to take another swing at the athlete. He grit his teeth and forced himself to keep facing forward, as Jake's fingers brushed against the back of his hand reassuringly.

"Ain't it?" The pilot called back over his shoulder cheerily, utterly unfazed by the sports star and his attitude.

"... You really don't trust anyone..?" Taylor finally asked quietly, after trying to resist the strong urge. He glanced at the pilot to see his cheeks dust pink as he coughed and briefly met his eyes.

"There's always a, uh...  _exception_  to the rule." He said evasively, and Taylor counted it as a win, a tiny grin tugging at his lips as the irritation he'd been consumed by finally lifted.

"That's so sad..." Grace said, her fingers tapping together nervously as she hurried to keep up beside Craig's giant steps. "Being so scared of getting hurt that you can never open up to anyone..?"

"What are you talking about?" Zahra demanded glaring at the other girl. "Raj burped last night, and you  _screamed._  You're scared of everything!" She scoffed.

"Of heights and snakes, clowns and crustaceans, maybe..." Grace admitted thoughtfully, smiling at the other girl. "But not of being  _vulnerable_  with someone. Not that I... ever really have. But I  _want_  to!"

Taylor glanced at Jake, who was staring straight ahead with a determined expression, pointedly ignoring the conversation behind them. He grinned despite himself, biting his lip as he thought about all the ways he might get under the pilots tough exterior. Or just his clothes. He thought, and snorted with laughter. Jake turned and raised an eyebrow at him, his lips twitching up in amusement at Taylors expression, but Taylor merely shook his head a d faced forward again, giggling to himself as they moved.

"Trust me, Grace." Michelle sighed sadly. "You  _don't_  want to put your faith in other people."

"Well, I mean..." Grace said hesitantly, blushing as she tried to explain herself, "I know it's a statistical inevitability that one day I'll get hurt... But I won't let that stop me from searching for love!" She said determinedly.

"That's brave, Grace." Taylor called over his shoulder, smiling as he thought about the girls obviously feelings for Aleister.

"Thanks, Taylor!"  she called back happily, "But, its probably just foolish..." She began, but trailed off as Jake suddenly stopped, rotted to the spot. He raised a fist in the air, and Taylor immediately came to a halt, watching Jake intently as he acanmed the area ahead of them suspiciously.

"Uh, what is he doing..?" Zahra whispered, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"Is this some sorta protest?" Craig grumbled quietly.

"No!" Jake snarled, growing at the large boy. "Its the 'stop moving' signal! Someone's here... watching us..."

Taylor felt the blood drain from his face, remembering his certainty from the previous evening at the feast, that someone was watching them. He winced as his ha ds tried to ball into fists, hissing quietly as his injured hand throbbed in protest.

"Wait,  _what?!"_  Michelle gasped.

"Get down." Taylor barked to the others.

"Damn right we do." Jake said, shooting him an impressed glance.

"Hurry, behind those ferns over there." Taylor ordered, moving quickly over to a cluster of ferns which would be able to sufficiently camoflage even Craig's massive bulk. He turned to see everyone heimsjtsting, panicking.

"The hell are you waiting for?" Jake demanded, waving them over with his arms as he followed Taylor. "You heard the man!" He called quietly, but with obvious pride.

The group ducked down, scurrying for cover behind the large ferns Taylor had pointed to alongside the path. 

"Jake," Taylor whispered, leaning closer to the pilot so his lips were almost brushing his ear. "Where is it?" He murmured, his eyes locked on the rainforest, ready to focus on any movement.

"There." Jake replied quietly, a shiver passing over him that Taylor forced himself to ignore until the danger had passed. He followed the pilots gaze, and after a moment, he saw it. Eyes of glowing gold.

They blinked, and Taylor felt his heart pound in his chest. He grabbed his head in both hands, trying not to gasp as he was overcome by the nauseating sense that he could see himself, see his whole group cowering behind the derns, as obvious as day. "Jake," he whispered urgently, "it can still see us-"

"No way," Jake whispered vehemently, turning towards him with a raised brow. ""It's too- hey, Boy Scout!" He muttered worriedly, his hands coming to rest gently over Taylors where they pressed hard against either side of his head.

"I'm serious!" Taylor whispered back, raising his eyes to meet the pilots concerned gaze blurrily, realising his eyes were filled with tears. "I just  _know._  It can see us."

Jake looks at him strangely, his sharp eyes seeming to pierce straight through him. Taylor forgot how to breathe, feeling like the pilot was somehow reading his very soul. The idea terrified him.

"Jake," Sean whispered, glancing around them suspiciously. "Is it some kinda animal?"

"Maybe its just curious..." Grace suggested, her fingers steepled nervously.

"Yeah," Jake snorted, finally breaking hiabeyes free from Taylors, allowing him to suck in a deep breathe of air as quietly as he could. "Curious what we taste like. I'm gonna loop around behind it and get the drop on it."

"Jake,  _no!"_  Taylor gasped, his fingers weaving into Jake's tightly as he forced them away from his head, the strange sensation melting away as he was overwhelmed with concern for the pilot.

"Boy Scout-"

"Fine," Taylor growled, scowling as he dropped the pilots hands. "I'm coming with you."

"But-" the pilot protested, glancing to Taylors head, which he seemed to worry was still bothering him. 

"I'm  _fine."_  Taylor snapped hotly, daring the pilot to say otherwise.

"..." Jake stared at him intently, seeming to realise that further discussion was pointless as his face morphed into a scowl. "Suit yourself." He growled, before turning away from the group.

Together, the two of them moved through the jungle, hiding behind a tree briefly, before darting to the next one. They slowly made their way from where the group remained hidden, circling widely so they could gain the element of surprise. Taylor glanced at the serious expression on the pilots face, drinking in the way his brow furrowed and his lip twitched into a grimace at any suspicious sound or movement. "You seem like you've done this before..." Taylor murmured quietly, following Jake as he dashed from behind a tree to a large cluster of bushes.

"You could say that." Jake huffed, glancing over in quiet amusement, his earlier irritation with Taylor joining him momentarily forgotten.

"How'd you learn?" Taylor asked, frowning as he anticipated the answer, almost as if he were following a script he'd memorized by heart.

"By watching people hunt me." Jake replied, a cold detachment in his voice, as his eyes peered around the jungle for their next hiding spot.

"Jake..." Taylor murmured, his heart sinking as he felt a rush of pain and sympathy for the pilot. "When were you being hunted..?" He pushed, his hand creeping into Jake's and squeezing lightly.

"It was back during my service..." Jake admitted hesitantly, his shoulder drooping as he sat back, his eyes trailing down to where Taylors hand fit snugly within his own. "Everything hit the fan," he said quietly, staring unseeingly through their joined hands, as his mins returned to whatever past haunted him. "And suddenly, I was on my own... Well, not at first, I wasn't." He said sadly.

"And you're not now." Taylor said quickly, squeezing his hand gently. 

Jake glanced up, their eyes meeting for a long moment, before he chuckled dryly and gently withdrew his hand from Taylors, glancing around as his mind returned to their current task. "Well, the point is," he said, his voice strained as he tried to hold back whatever emotion was trying to crush him. "If you don't know how the people tracking you are doing it, then its only a matter of time before they get you. You gotta out maneuver them."

"Like, to a beach hammock in Costa Rica..?" Taylor asked before he could stop himself.

Jake swung round quickly, his eyes wide as he met Taylors calm gaze in shock. He ran a hand through his hair distractedly, huffing a drawn out but quietly agitated sigh. "I'm gonna have to be careful around you, aren't I, Boy Scout?" He said uncertainly, and Taylor felt something between them shift. He couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing, however. He glanced around the area, and darted out ahead of Jake, reaching the spot where they had seen the golden eyes. "Where the hell is it?" Jake whispered furiously, "I don't see it anymore."

"It knew we were coming..." Taylor whispered, glancing around as he sensed danger in every shadow. He whimpered, grabbing his head again as the strange feeling of watching himself returned. 

"Boy Scout -" Jake's worried whisper faded away, as in his mind, Taylor could clearly see himself and the pilot. He saw Jake leaning close, shaking him even as he whispered furiously at him, though he couldn't understand the words. He saw their left side, and turned his head impeerceptibly in that direction.

 _"Jake..."_  he whispered, leaning closer to the pilot as the sensation faded. He placed his lips beside the pilots ear so he wouldn't be overheard, a sense of dizziness washing through him as the sensation faded again. "To our left..." He whispered almost inaudibly, before drawing away to meet the pilots gaze.

"You sure?" He murmured, raising a brow.

"Completely." Taylor said, nodding his head tiredly.

Jake hesitated a moment longer, staring at Taylor intently and leaning towards him slightly. Taylor felt his breath catch, until Jake suddenly lunged towards their left, tearing the ferns apart. A flash of pale blue blurred onto the treetops, and Jake drew back in surprise as he stared upwards.

"What the-" He breathed, and in the split second it took them to blink, it was gone. "Yeah, you  _better_  run!" Jake cried after it, shaking his fist menacingly. He glanced back, and fell back to his knees as he leaned close to Taylor, who was slumped against the tree in an exhausted heap. "You okay, Taylor?" He asked worriedly.

"Hmm," Taylor hummed unconvincingly, smiling tiredly as Jake ruffled his hair gently. 

"Well," Jake said, glancing back up the tree. "Whatever that was, I don't think it wants any part of us..."

"Hmm," Taylor hummed again, and the pilot chuckled. Taylor felt something tight in his chest relax, and he sighed as he sat up straight, peering up into the branches above him curiously. "But, what was that thing?" He wondered aloud, "I've never seen an animal move that fast."

"I'm not so sure it was an animal..." Jake said reluctantly, and Taylor turned to see him examining the jungle floor. The pilot glanced over, and then looked back to whatever he'd found, reaching over to tug Taylor gently to his feet. "Take a look." He sighed, moving over to crouch beside a clear impression in the earth.

"Is that..?" Taylor balked, crouching beside the pilot close enough that their knees touched.

"Yeah," Jake sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "A  _human_  footprint." He said, his eyes raising to meet Taylors. "Maybe we ain't as alone on this island as we first thought...."

Taylor frowned, the idea hardly surprising him as he expected it should have. Instead, he felt a lead weight settle in his stomach, as if something in his future just became an inevitability. He followed Jake, as the pilot pushed to his feet, sharing a brief look with the pilot, before they turned and made their way directly back to the group.

"Okay," Sean began, rising to his feet with a frown as they approached. "How come when I suggest doing stuff alone, I'm playing hero, but when-" 

"Do you have some military training we don't know about?" Taylor snapped, rubbing his head in irritation as a brief pain blasted through it. "Didn't think so. Lets move on, shall we?" He said, when nobody replied, gesturing for Jake to lead them onwards. 

Thebslope of the forest slowly increased, and they began to rise higher and higher. The tree canopy began to thin, until finally they stepped out onto a cliffside, though their attention was stolen by something else than the sheer drop.

"Whoa..." Taylor muttered, feeling disorientated by the sudden change in atmosphere around them.

"Okay," Michelle demanded,  _"how_  is it nighttime?! We left at the ass-crack of dawn, and we've only been gone for like, three hours at the most..." She ranted, looking towards everyone as if expecting them to explain it to her.

Frowning, Taylor dug his phone out of his pocket, his brows rising in surprise as he turned it on a d the screen lit up in his hand. "My phone says its nine PM right now..." He said, glancing around the group. "But, it should be closer to about nine  _AM_  by my estimate."

Jake hung his head, shaking it in disbelief as he muttered to himself. "I am not  _nearly_  drunk enough to have just lost twelve hours.."

"Oh, how drunk  _do_  you have to be for that, exactly?" Taylor aked, unable to resist the temptation. Jake barked a surprised laugh, looking over with an amused expression despite the situation.

"Well, it'd take some effort," Jake admitted wryly, looking him up and down as if considering his words carefully. "But if ya wanna find out, then you could always lend a hand when we get back to the resort bar..." He said with a wink, and Taylor sniggered as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"We have to stay focused, guys." Sean said disapprovingly. "What matters is getting to the observatory. We call for help. We get rescued. We go home." He said firmly, emphasizing his point by holding his fingers up in front of them.

 _ **You**  all go home_... Taylor thought, his playful mood vanishing quickly as his stomach dropped. He looked up at the glittering stars, wondering what it was about leaving that made him feel so twisted and sick inside.

"This must be the mountain pass," Sean continued, oblivious to Taylors sudden lapse in mood. "Once we get past this, we should be at the volcano."

Taylor turned away from the group, walking over to the edge of the cliff as he looked out at the horizon. The dark water reflected the stars, a sparkling blanket beneath the glittering night sky.  _Almost there.._. He thought miserable, wrapping his arms around his chest as if to try and hold himself together.  _And then you'll all be gone_... He frowned, sensing something wrong about the thought, but unable to put his finger on what it was. He jumped, as Zahra kicked a small rock over the edge of the cliff, and watched it drop down into the churning river far below. She whistled in awe.

"Hey, Grace..." She called, grinning wickedly. "Didn't you just say you were scared of heights? Come check this out." She laughed.

"What?!" Grace cried, stepping back from the edge even though she was nowhere near it. "N-n-no way!" She stammered.

Zahra laughed as she leaned over the edge, closing her eyes as the wind blew through her lopsided hair. "Haha, come on!" She called over her shoulder, spreading her arms. "Best way to get over your fears is to face th-"

" _Zahra, look out_!" Taylor called, pulling her back from the edge as he stepped back, staring down the sheer drop as a massive red claw appeared suddenly, its pincers mkving towards where Zahra's head had previously been.

Zahra turned slightly, and gasped, scrambling back further as it snapped shut on the air where she'd previously stood. She raised her hand to her throat, finger her choker blindly as she realised had Taylor not saved her, she would likely have been decapitated. "Holy hell!" She whispered, her eyes conveying her thanks through her shock, as she glanced at Taylor.

"W-wh-what is that?!" Grace cried, and Taylor scowled as he stepped in front of her.

"I think its another of your fears, come to face you, Grace..." He said quietly, half hoping she didn't hear him. He scowled as an enormous red shell, four feet across, rose over the cliff's edge; carried by spindly, armoured legs. His fierce glare was met by several pairs of dead, black eyes gazing back at him. A grotesque mouth gnashed its fangs menacingly.

"That is too big!" Michelle screamed, terror over-riding her volume control. "I've eaten crab before, and crabs are  _not that big!"_

"Honestly, right now, I miss the sabertooth..!" Craig stammered, his arms out to protect Michelle and Zahra on either side of him.

The crabs legs clicked loudly agains the rock path, as it slowly drew closer, snapping it's colossal pincers.

"Everyone, get back!" Sean called, and Taylor rolled his eyes, wondering if the sports star had his directions confused as they all continued to inch away from the great, monstrous crab. He gently pushed Grace further back, standing firn with a furious scowl as the crab lifted itself high on its legs. It swung an open claw towards him, and he grit his teeth, digging his feet in against the expected impact, only to be tackled from the side instead.

 _"Taylor!"_  Jake cried angrily, covering Taylors head as they rolled to anstop a shirt distance away. The pilot pulled back to glare down at him. "We have got to work on this magnetic pull you have." 

Taylor blinked up at him, glancing down at where Jake was half sat over his waist. "Oh, I dunno..." He disagreed, a playful grin tugging at his lips. "I think I kinda  _like_  this magnetic pull."

Hake glanced down, and rolled his eyes as he shifted off of him,  forcibly trying not to grin himself. "I mean the one where life threating stuff aims itself at you, and you stand there!" The pilot growled, helping Taylor to his feet.

"Oh,  _that_  magnetic pull..!" He laughed, until he suddenly remembered the very present danger to the rest of his friends. He ducked around Jake, scooping up a rock as the crab aadvanced slowly on Grace. With a grunt of effort, he launched it towards the crab, striking it in one of its eight eyes. The beast turned towards him and Jake, as the pilot launched his own rock, and struck one of its fangs, chipping the pointed tip away.

"Oh..." Taylor sighed in mock regret, as the distracted crab failed to notice Sean pulling Grace away to safety.

"Yeah..." Jake muttered, as they slowly backed away. 

"I think we made him mad..." Taylor said, as he grabbed another rock and lobbed it once more, slowly backing away alongside Jake as they alternately scooped up rocks and threw them at the irate crab.

"I dunno, I think he's still got some rage in him..." Jake said thoughtfully, tossing another rock and hitting another of its black, dead eyes. "Hey,  _Seafood Special!_ " He called, his hands cupped around his mouth. "There's more where that came from!" 

Taylor snickered, finding the situation entirely surreal, as he laughed with Jake about the enormous, armoured monstrosity approaching them. A streak of blue leapt out of the forest suddenly, and fired a blast of ice at the crab. "Furball!" He called, running forward and scooping the tiny animal up in his arms as a giant pincer smashed into the ground where the blue fox had previously stood, leaving a crater of broken rock in its wake. "I have no idea where you came from, but boy, am I glad you're okay." Taylor said, hugging the fox quickly before settling him on his shoulders, quickly backing away until he was back to the pilots side, where they could continue to bombard it with rocks.

 _"Hrrrff!"_  Durball growled, standing up across Taylors shoulders stiffly, as he snorted towards the crab. A thick ice crystal formed around one of its mighty pincers, but the crab easily shattered it to nothing, as it opened and closed its claw.

"Eat  _this,_  Sheldon!" Jake cried, hurling another rock at the colossal crab, but the monstrosity blocked it, using its pincer as a shield. "Aw, crap, it's achieved sentience!" He groaned loudly.

"That's  _not_  what that means!" Grace called, and Taylor couldn't help but laugh at her distress over the pilots verbal slur. He sobered, as the titan crab loomed closer, able to see himself and Jake reflected many times over in its eyes.

"What the  _hell_  do we do now?" Michelle cried, crouching with Zahra behind Craig. Sean glanced at them, before running forward, waving his arms to get the creatures attention.

"Run!" He called over his shoulder.  _"Go!_  I'll lead it away from you!" Taylor rolled his eyes, as the enormous crab ignored the sports star, still advancing on where he and Jake continued to lob rocks towards it.

"No, dude!" Craig roared, running forward to yank his friend away from the crab. "What are you  _doing?"_

"I'm scrambling!" Sean replied, jerking his shoulder free from his friend as he tried to dodge around him again.

"Why do you  _always_  have to be the hero, you  _idiot?!"_  Michelle cried, tears falling from her furious eyes.

"Because  _someone_  has to do  _something,"_  Sean roared, glaring at them both, "and I don't have any better ideas!"

Taylor exchanged a glance with Jake, who continued to toss rocks at the giant crab, despite it's increasing accuracy in blocking them. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Top Gun?" He murmured quietly, only for the pilot to bark with surprised laughter.

"Oh, I doubt it, Boy Scout," Jake huffed amuaedly, and Taylor frowned in confusion, but the pilot quickly continued with a quick grin. "You're  _always_  a surprise to me."

Taylor felt the blush stain his cheeks, and was pleased it was so dark to hide the reaction from the pilot. "How 'bout a split diversion?" Taylor asked, raising a brow suggestively. Jake turned to him, torn, but ultimately nodded in agreement. "Okay then... Can't go after both of us, right?" He giggled nervously.

Jake nodded, and they threw a final rock each, before diving to either side of the brute. Taylor rolled forward as Furball hopped off his shoulders and dashed ahead to the waiting group, before springing ro his feet and racing around the gigantic crab's spindly legs, meeting up with Jake on the far side just as the beast began to lumber in a wide circle.

"Nice work, Boy Scout." Jake huffed, as the others gathered around them. "Any more bright ideas in that pretty 'lil head of yours..?"

Taylor swallowed heavily, shaking his head as the monstrous crab turned to face them, it's pincers clicking aegily towards them.

"Look's like  _she_  does!" Zahra said, pointing as a shadow passed across the moon.

 _"Hrah!"_  Estela roared, leaping from higher up the cliff as she drove a rudimentary spear down into the base if one of the crab's legs. The crab roared with fury, as Estela twisted the spearhead, snapping the leg from the carapace, and the crab staggered back in obvious pain.

 _"Estela!"_  Taylor cried, moving to try and help, only to be held back by several pairs of hands.

"Get out of there!" Grace cried, her arms wrapped firmly around Taylors arm to keep him from dashing into the fray.

Estela ignored them all, squaring off against the giant crab with a ferocious, and almost animalistic snarl. She twirled the spear expertly in her hands, the shaft blurring with speed. The crab acuttled towards her, it's claws raised menacingly, as she smirked at the creature maliciously. "... Let's dance." She said, and Taylor gasped, his heart racing as his eyes darted between the ferocious girl and the monstrosity looming over her. Time seemed to slow down around him as he struggled desperately against his friends, almost certain he could already see;  _exactly_  how the fight would end...

 


	10. Out Of The Frying Pan, Into The Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg... this is such a huge story. I do nkt usually write this size story. I love it.
> 
> Anyway; please accept my humble offerings... i wokld likento add that i think my friend is fixing my laptop so i should be able to erite on that instead of my phone sokn!! Wooo!!
> 
> That said its 1am, im pooped and not ready to start the next chapte yet... in the morning XD
> 
> Thankyou so much for reading!!! And everyone who has commented and kudos and added/bookmarked/subsvribed.... youre all awesome and you are so inspiring. Thankyou
> 
> x My love to you all x

_**Dear Jake;** _

_It never rains, but it pours... That's a thing apparently. I guess it kinda makes sense, I mean, everytime we thought we just got over some dilemma, something worse came along and showed us just how majorly naïve we were being..._

_I would say I'd love for us all to go back to the beginning, just take it easy and let the world do its thing around us as we partied on the beach... But honestly, I think even if I got the chance now... I'd stick right where I am. It's not that I don't want to be with you all again, or that I haven't enjoyed our time together, or even that I don't want to spend every possible second of life I can by your side... It's just better this way._

_For all of you._

**10.**

Taylor struggled against his friends tight grip, his eyes darting between the moonlit silhouette of Estela at the edge of the mountain, and pleadingly gazing at his friends in turn, as the fierce girl squared off against the colossal crab which had attacked them.  _"Estela!"_  He called again, as the monstrous crustacean clacked its pincers at her menacingly.

Estela continued to ignore them, laser-focused on the crab as it scuttled towards her, it's claws raised and ready to strike. The scarred girl snarled, as a massive claw snapped at her, diving out of its path and rolling around its side.

 _"Hrah!"_  She growled, stabbing forward with her spear, only foe the crab to knock it aside, out if her grip. She teetered on the edge of the cliff, barely keeping her balance as she glanced at the treacherous drop behind her. The crab scuttled around, preparing to charge at her once more.

"What the hell are you  _doing,_  Katniss?" Jake cried, slicing his arm through the air forcefully. "Move your ass!"

Taylor held his breathe as the gigantic crustacean rushed towards Estela, who dove forward at the last second, vaulting over the crab's shell and only narrowly threading through its slicing pincers.  _"Kff!"_  She grunted as she landed, snarling as she spun around and prepared to attack again. The great crab clicked its pincers, screeching angrily as Estela changed her grip on her spear and thrust it at the huge beast, only to have it catch the spear as it spun around quickly. Estela pushed forward with all her might, growling ferociously as she tried to shove the crab off the edge. But the monstrosity dug its sharp, spindly legs into the ground, stabilizing itself against her.

"Guys, she needs a little help!" Zahra said, glancing around before meeting Taylors eyes. She nodded firmly, before releasing her grasp on his arm, the others quickly following her example. Jake's hand however, remained firmly entwined with his own, as they launched forward together.

 _"Furball!"_  Taylor called over his shoulder, and the little fox loped over to his side quickly. "Hit it with an ice blast!" Taylor cried, pointing towards the giant crab as Furball growled and planted his feet on the floor. "Aim for the ground!" He added, and the little fox sniffed an affirmative.

 _"Hrrff!"_  Furball growled, as ge breathed out a blast of cold, only this time aiming under the crab's pointy feet, forming a slippery sheet of solid ice over the rocks.

"Estela,  _now!"_  Taylor cried, as he and Jake added their weight to hers on the end of the spear. Together, they forced the spear forward, sliding the crab backwards over the ice. The giant crab screeched furiously, flailing it's massive pincers, as it tipped back over the edge of the cliff, plummeting out of sight into the darkness below.

 _"Woohoo!"_  Grace cried, jumping up and down with her arms in the air, a massive grin on her face. Craig picked Zahra up and spun her around once, before turning pink, and hurriedly setting her down again. Sean glanced around the group as if surprised everyone had survived, while Michelle flitted between everyone to make sure they weren't hurt. As the sense of urgency died down, Estela turned, looking back at Taylor as she wiped sweat from her brow.

"Quick thinking there," she said, her eyes raking over him in approval. "Now... One of you  _idiots_  wanna tell me what the hell you're doing off the resort grounds?" She demanded, glaring around the group. Taylor stared at her in shock for a full minute, before a giggle escaped him. He slapped a hand over his mouth quickly, but the damage was done. He giggled loudly as Jake chuckled dryly beside him, squeezing his hand softly as the others all joined in behind them. Estela glared at them all, her furious scowl only worsening their bout of giggles.

"Estela," Taylor gasped, finally able to control himself a little. "Oh, I'm sorry, its just... You sounded just like Jake..."

"Wait,  _what?_  That's why you were laughing? Ouch, Boy Scout, very ouch." Jake said, feigning a pout.

"You  _literally_  said almost the exact same thing to me, just before we started throwing rocks..." Taylor said fondly.

 _"Psh,_  obviously need ya ears testing." Jake scoffed, "You're a big Boy Scout, you can take care of yourself."

"Says the man,  _holding my hand_ , so I didn't run off to help when Estela first showed up." Taylor quipped, raising their hands in front of their face and wiggling his fingers, as his eyes crinkled in amusement.

"I said you  _could,_  not that you  _should."_  Jake snorted, though he did release Taylors hand somewhat reluctantly. "You make  _terrible_  decisions when it comes to your own, bodily safety." The pilot added, his eyes quickly flitting over Taylor as if to inspect for injury.

 _"Seconded!"_  Taylor laughed as the rest of the group all chanted together, slowly joining them by the cliff edge. He turned around and saw Estela watching them all with wide eyes, completely lost as to what they were talking about.

"Oh!" He giggled, quickly clearing his throat when he saw the fierce girls eyebrow twitch in irritation. "Uh, we are calling for help." He said quickly, and Estela straightened on surprise. "Yesterday we worked out that there's an observatory on the island, one with a working satellite uplink which we can use to call someone for help and rescue... Ya know, the whole, escape La Huerta shindig..." He concluded awkwardly, shifting in discomfort as the thought of actually leaving once more made him feel uncomfortable in his own body.

"You shouldn't have left." Estela said at last, shaking her head as she glared up at him. "You should have stayed put." Taylor just shrugged, having no verbal comeback to give, as he personally agreed with the girl.

"It was worth the risk." Sean declared hotly, and Taylor sighed at athletes returning attitude.

"Was it?" Estela demanded, turning her furious glare on the dark skinned boy. Sean balked, rearing back from the girl as she practically snarled at him. "If not for me, you'd be dead right now."

"But... we're not," Taylor said slowly, looking down at himself uncertainly. He glanced at Jake, raising a brow as he asked, "are we?"

Jake sniggered, making a show if slowly dragging his eyes up and down over Taylor. "Lookin' pretty good if we're not, Boy Scout." He teased, and Taylor flushed guiltily at the suggestive tone of voice. He felt warmth spread through him at the comment, and he quickly averted his eyes.

"No, I guess not..." Estela sighed, running a hand over her ponytail as she leaned on her spear. "Not yet." She added, eyeing them all sceptically.

"Estela," Grace asked warmly, making her way to the front of the group. "How did you find us?"

"Oh, it was pretty easy," Estela said, shrugging as she smirked at them all. "I just went towards the sound of you all, screaming bloody murder."

Taylor burst into unexpected laughter, which set off the whole group again, even Estela's lips curling in amusement. When they finally tapered to a close, Michelle flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled at the other girl. "Fair enough." She said, nodding her head as she began rummaging in her pockets.

"So, Sarah Connor," Jake said, grinning at the scarred girl, though his eyes remained sharp and suspicious. "You gonna tell us where you've been the last-"

"No." Estela said sharply, cutting the pilot off abruptly.

"Cool," Jake said, smiling as he raised his hands and took a step back from her. "Good talk." Estela scowled at him, before turning on her heel, heading down the path towards the rainforest.

"Where are you going?" Taylor called, following after her a few steps.

"The crab survived." She called back over her shoulder, barely pausing as she glanced back at him. "It will be coming for you. So, I'm going to hunt it down, and finish it off."

 _"What?!"_  Taylor cried, "that's crazy, Estela! You can't fight that thing alone!"

" _You're welcome_." She called sarcastically, completely ignoring his concerns for her safety. Taylor watches her walk away, biting his lip and feeling helpless as he debated the risk of following her.

 _On the plus side, she won't die, because I can help her kill it..._  He thought, _before glancing at the others behind him. On the down side, the others might kill me if I put myself in harms way again. Also, Estela might kill me just for following her in the first place..._  Just before she disappeared into the darkness below the jungle canopy, she looked back over her shoulder, her eyes locking with Taylors. He blinked, and she was gone.

"I sure hope Estela can fight that crab all on her own..." Grace worried aloud, her fingertips tapping anxiously.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she can't..." Taylor said quickly, running his hand through his hair worriedly. His dream from earlier that morning echoed through his mind.

" _Come find me."_

He took a single step towards the rainforest, and immediately heard Jake growling from just behind him. "Oh, no no no," the pilot muttered, frowning as he snaked a hand onto the back of Taylors shirt in order stop him going any further. "I know that look,  _that_  look means trouble.  _That_  look means 'I'm gonna endanger myself and get hurt'." The pilot said, scowling as Taylor sighed and turned around with a pitiable expression.

_"Jake-"_

"Nope,  _not_  happening." The pilot said, shaking his head in denial. Taylor didn't think before he acted, stepping closer to the pilot and wrapping his arms around his shoulder, effectively twisting himself free from the pilots grip on his shirt.

"I promise I'll be back soon." He whispered, chuckling as he added, "and that I won't get hurt... and if I do, you can totally say 'I told you so'." He pulled away to meet the pilots worried gaze, his eyes flitting sown to the pilots lips as they twisted into a concerned grimace. He bit his lip, as it tingled with the urge for him to close the distance between them, and forced himself to step back. If he allowed his feelings to take control now, then he would never get Jake to get him go.

"You guys keep going," he called to the rest of the group, though his eyes remained locked with the pilots. "I'm gonna go help her stop that crab." He said firmly, and the pilot finally looked away, scowling at the Cliffside.

"Dude, seriously?" Craig demanded, his eyes wide as he stared at Taylor as if seeing him for the fire time. "You're gonna go  _looking_  for that thing..?"

"She saved us once," Taylor reasoned, shrugging his shoulders indifferently. "I won't let her do it again without help." Furball trotted over to him, his tail in the air proudly as he prepared to hop up to Taylors shoulders. "You stay here with the others, little guy. I'll be back." Taylor said gently, reaching down to pet Furball's ear, as the little fox wrinkled his nose in obvious displeasure.

Taylor looked around the group, meeting Sean's eyes as he watched him with narrowed eyes, as if trying to read him. "Good luck, Taylor." He said eventually, turning away to leas the others onward. "Catch up with us," he said, throwing a grin over his shoulder.  _"If_  you can."

Taylor saw the way Jake tensed, and he grabbed a balled hand before he could turn toward the athlete, shaking his head discreetly. "Will do." He said cheerily, and Sean frowned as he turned away again.

"Then, I'll go too." Jake said, stepping after him. Taylor smiled warmly, a rush of genuine affection filling him even as he shook his head at the pilot regretfully.

"While we  _do_  make a pretty awesome team..." He said with a wink, before sighing heavily. "No." He said, raising his hands in a placating gesture as Jake opened his mouth to protest. "Estela's going to be mad enough one person came after her. If we  _both_  go, she'll just send us packing." He said, and Jake looked torn as to whether the idea was such a bad one. Taylor rolled his eyes at the transparency of the other man, before leaning closer to the pilot. "I need you to keep them  _safe._  If... If this goes sideways, and that thing comes for you guys again...  _He_  won't hesitate to throw himself at it, and then they'll have no one." He said quietly, ignoring the pilots frustrated huff and eye roll as he pressed on. "I need to know they'll be ok, so I need you to help them.  _Please..?"_  He asked.

"..." Jake held his gaze for a long moment, he sighed and glanced away quickly, before looking back at him sadly. "Fine." He sighed, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Just... be  _careful,_  okay?" He asked, his lips turning down in a worried frown.

"You know me," Taylor said brightly, and Jake groaned, shaking his head as if about to change his mind. Taylor held his breath, as he slid a finger under the pilots chin, slowly raising the mans eyes to meet his confident gaze. "I've got this." He said, repeating the pilots words from when he'd encouraged him, as he gave Quinn CPR. Jake huffed a surprised laugh, and Taylor took it as a win, dropping his finger as he winked and turned back towards the rainforest.

"Oh, and Taylor!" He sighed, glancing back as Craig ran as far as the pilot watching him leave, to call after him. "Ask her if she can get us some food? My stomach is growling louder than that sabertooth right now, bro!"

"At least it's probably scaring away the other predators..." Michelle said thoughtfully, waving at Taylor and blowing him a kiss for luck. He smiled at his friends, waving at them as he turned and hurried down the hill to the edge of the rainforest. Despite desperately wanting to, he refused to look back, instead pushing straight into the trees, following the path he'd seen the girl disappear down. He jogged as fast as he could over the underbrush and gnarled roots, swearing he would never let the others know about the one time he tripped and scraped his arm open. His footsteps pounded as he ran through the forest, glancing around as he kept an eye out for any sign of Estela. Just as he ran past a particularly large tree, Estela leapt out with a snarl, stabbing forward with her spear.  _"Hrah!"_

Taylor dodged the spear, quickly rolling aside Estela drove it into the tree trunk where moments before, his stomach had been.  _"Taylor?!"_  She gasped, stumbling as she quickly moved backwards. She glanced at her spear, stuck in the tree from the power of her lunge, and she swallowed heavily as she rounded on him furiously. "I almost  _killed_  you!" She growled, spittle flying from her mouth as she fumed at him. "Why did you follow me?" She demanded.

Taylor hesitated, raising his hands in surrender, as he studied the raging girl before him. "Because..." He bit his lip, torn about how to reply. It was true he wanted to help, but the answer itself was more complex, and to give such an answer meant there was a very real risk she would think he was crazy. He also, didn't want to lie to her. He sighed in resignation, lowering his hands to his sides. "I... dreamt that you told me to." He said reluctantly, feeling himself burn red as her eyes widened in surprise.

"You..." She stammered, and Taylor almost laughed at her utter bafflement. "You, dreamt... about me?"

"Yeah," Taylor sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. "I know... its weird."

Estela furrowed her brow, deep in thought, and Taylor was suddenly struck by inspiration as he watched her. "Or... Hey, have you been having weird dreams too, since we got here?" He asked desperately, his heart swelling with hope. "Ones that feel like-"

"-memories?" Estela asked, finishing his sentence. Taylor gasped, doubling over as he felt like he'd been hit by a freight train directly in his chest. "Taylor..?" He leaned against a tree, unable to respond to Estela calling his name as an overwhelming sense of relief filled him.

 _I'm not alone_..! He thought deliriously. Not _broken, not crazy... It's not just me! Oh my god, what if the others are experiencing it too? What if I've just been too scared to say it, but they already know it because they're feeling it too._.?! A sharp stinging sensation in his cheek brought him out of his inner thoughts, and he raised a hand as he glanced up at Estela, who merely raised an eyebrow. He shook his head, and pushed himself upright, rubbing his cheek distractedly.

 _"Rude,_  much..." He muttered, and Estela rolled her eyes as he finally focused himself. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said, I only had one... But, it was about you." She confessed, her cheeks staining a faint link as she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"You dreamt about me..?" He asked, his elation dampening as suspicion crept in. "...what about the others..?"

"No..." Estela said, shaking her head.

Taylor felt his heart drop, his expression hardening as the hope which had blossomed in his heart withered, and died. He closed his eyes, and swallowed hard against the grief which threatened to overwhelm him.  _Alone. Always, alone.._. He grit his teeth as the stray thought brought irrational tears to his eyes, shaking his head as he forced himself to concentrate through the overwhelming barrage of empty feelings. "Uh, so this dream..." He said, trying to avoid meeting Estela's concerned gaze. "What happened in it?"

"We were adrift in this..." She paused, frowning as she seemed to search for the right words. "Underground lake..? It glowed blue with algae, and it lit up the cavern walls..." Taylor frowned as his vision tried to overlap, insistently trying to conjure the image of what she was describing. With a resigned sigh, he closed his eyes and hung his head, allowing the images to slowly filter into his mind.

A cavern domed high above him, covered in sharp stalactites which dripped occasional droplets of water onto an island of soft sand, which sat in the middle of a huge lake. The clear water seemed to refract the light of the glowing algae, making the the entire cavern seem to glow in beautiful shades of green and blue. He felt the water against his bare chest, lapping gently as someone swam up behind him, their arms looping gently around his torso, as lips pressed to his hairline. He giggled, as he was slowly coerced over to the sand, where he laughed and laid back, his arms raising to wrap around shoulders, drawing a face closer for a kiss.

"And then you took my hand, and we-" Taylor snapped out of his memory with a jolt, his eyes jerking open as Estela paused suddenly, her cheeks flushing a deep pink. "Uh, then I woke up. It... It doesn't mean a damn thing."

"It's wrong..." He murmured, narrowing his eyes at the ground as he tried to understand what he'd seen. He had no doubt it wa a very real memory, but he was equally certain that he had never been to such a place on the island. His heart ached longingly, pounding rapidly against his rib cage as he ran a finger over his lips, a small smile blossoming without his noticing.

"Taylor, answer me, or I'm going to slap you again." He jerked his eyes up to find Estela watching him, her eyes narrowed suspiciously and her hand raised threateningly.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I can see the place you dreamt about, but..." He paused, not wanting to reveal too much about something which felt so intimate. "Its just that, I can see it so clearly... But, wherever it is... I didn't go there with you." He said, frowning as she just laughed at him.

"Well,  _duh,_  Taylor." She sniggered, as she used both hands to tug her spear free from the tree. Once it was free, she leaned against it lazily, grinning over at him. "I've never been there either... That's why its a dream. It doesn't matter how real or memory-like it seems. Its still not real."

Taylor felt something inside himself harden at her words, knowing in his heart that she was wrong. Not only had he been to such a place, he'd been there with Jake; he could still feel the pilots hands in his bared skin from within the memory, and no matter how vivid, no dream could convince him so completely of a touch he hadn't yet received. He shook his head, pushing the entire conversation aside as he cleared his throat. "Look, Estela..." He said, "I'm not going anywhere. So, can we go find Mr Snippy now?"

"... You're stubborn, aren't you?" She said at last, sighing as she realised she wouldn't distract him again.

"Could say the same thing about you." He quipped, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Hm, you've also spent too much time around the pilot." She sneered, and Taylor choked on a laugh, a grin spreading over his face.

"So I keep hearing," he said happily, his eyes crinkling in amusement.

"...  _Why_  are you so happy about that?" She asked, her head tilting in confusion. Taylor just smiled softly, shaking his head as he refused to answer any further. She sighed and flicked her ponytail over her shoulder, using the blunt and of her spear as she turned away from him. "Well... If you're gonna just stand there until you turn into a tree anyway, then I guess you might as well come with me..." She said, throwing a glare over her shoulder as she warned, "but keep close."

Taylor immediately stepped up behind her, his foot catching the back of her shoe and tripping her. She whirled on him, but he raised both hands with a grin, and took an exaggerated step back. She glared at him a moment longer, before turning back to the path. Taylor did his best to stay close to her, as she navigated the forest. Her footsteps light and quiet, and he tried his hardest to mimic her movements. He kept a rigid lookout, peering around for a sign of the enormous crab when something sharp and painful pricked his neck.  _"Ow!"_  He cried, as he covered the painful spot with his hand, finding a raised bump which was sore to the touch.

"What's wrong?" Estela asked over her shoulder, her eyes alert as she surveyed the path and trees ahead of them for possible ambush.

"Nothing," Taylor said, "I..." He trailed off, as the world around him blurred into strange whirling lights.  _"Nnh..."_  He was vaguely aware of his knees buckling, and Estela cursing, and before he could hit the ground, he felt her small but strong arms wrap around him. She dragged him over to some moss, and carefully laid him down, pillowing his head on her knees.

 _"Taylor!"_  She called, but her voice seemed to come from far away. He saw her climbed over him, rippling like she was a reflection in a watery landscape, as she leaned close and examined his neck.  _"Dammit,_  you were bitten by a snake! They hang from the branches sometimes..." She scowled, and Taylor smiled as she frantically tried to pull his shirt lower so she could better access the wound.

 _"Nn..."_  Taylor hummed, feeling nothing but coldness trickling through his veins. He tried to raise his arm, but he couldn't even feel if his arm was still attached to his body. When Estela next spike, it seemed like she was an entire planetary system away. He wanted to frown, knowing there was something strange about such a thought, but unable to focus on it due to the increasingly strong waves of fatigue which plagued him. He tried to stay awake, filled with the dread certainty that if he should fall asleep now, he would wake up back on the plane; and realise that everything had just been a particularly vivid dream.

"I'm gonna have to suck the venom out, okay?" Estela called loudly, frowning as he stared straight through her, his eyes clouded and blurry. He vaguely heard her swear, and then he felt her lips pressed against his neck. Immediately the wrench of wrongness clutched at his gut, making him want to squirm away from her. He panicked, the increasing sense that he needed to get away overwhelming him, but he was unable to move a muscle. Suddenly, he felt a flare of strange sensation, something which seemed long forgotten; warmth. He began to feel her weight resting over him, her body pressed against his in ways that made the wrongness in him lurch, as her hand cradled his head and her mouth moved against his neck.

 _"Hh!"_  He gasped suddenly, finding barely enough strength in his arms to just manage to push the girl away, rolling out from under her with a groan.

"Taylor, wait-" Estela called, shocked, as she sat up and spat away the venom she'd sucked out. She hesitated however, as Taylor began to vomit, his chest and back heaving as he struggled to keep himself braced on his elbows. He coughed between gasps for breath, groaning as he brought up everything he'd eaten that morning. When he felt sure he had nothing left, he tried to crawl away, when a cool hand gently pressed against his forehead and rolled him away instead.

"It's okay, I think I got it, Taylor..." Estela said quietly, gently wiping at his clammy brow as she gazed down at him with the softest expression he had ever seen her wear. "Come on, Taylor... Stay with me." She encouraged quietly. He tried to do as she asked, tried to remain conscious, but his thoughts were like snakes; always slithering just out of his reach as colours drifted and swirled over his vision, everything deteriorating the more he tried to stop it. "Taylor, focus on my voice." Estela growled forcefully, and Taylor tried again to do as she asked. He sought out Estela in the whirlpool that his mind had become, and suddenly, he found her; resting his head in her lap, in the middle of the rainforest. "There you are," Estela sighed in relief, her smile as radiant as the sunrise. "Stay with me, you're coming back now." She encouraged, caressing his face softly as he slowly fought his way back to consciousness.

 _"Urrggggh..."_  Taylor groaned, shifting uncomfortably as he became aware of a sharp rock digging into his hip. "I... I think I'm okay." He said, sighing heavily as he noticed his body was shaking uncontrollably. "... Jake's gonna kill me." He muttered, groaning as he realised the pilot wouldn't be alone. "Urgh, don't let Michelle yell at me..." He whined pathetically, and Estela laughed in quiet relief as he slowly cane back to himself.

"I guess you're tougher than you look!" Estela said, chuckling in amusement at her own joke.

"I will have you know I look very tough indeed," Taylor quipped with a giggle, wincing as the motion made his neck throb. "I'm practically Fenris."

"Fenris had white hair and wore black spikey armour," Estela chuckled, shaking her head at his childish display.

"Heh, Diego is gonna love that you know DragonAge..." Taylor mumbled, grinning widely. He sighed however as he thought about his best friend, and decided that lying on the ground wasn't going to get the group back together to any faster. He groaned as he tried to sit up, Estela's hands gently guiding him out of her lap. She stood up, and offered a hand which he gladly accepted, before she pulled him to his feet with impressive strength.

"Let's get you out of here," she said, and however much he wanted to protest, he didn't fight her as she steadied him, and led him back towards the daylight. They emerged from the rainforest near the edge of the mountain ridge. Before them, the island sloped down toward the Caribbean. "It looks like the sun is rising already!" Estela gasped, her jaw dropping as she looked towards the orange tinged horizon in disbelief. She shook her head and focused herself on her task, helping Taylor over to a large rock which he was able to lean against and recover his stamina. Together, they rested by the cliff's edge, watching the light of the sun begin to set the horizon ablaze. "Man... I'm gonna miss this." Estela sighed regretfully.

"What?" Taylor asked, turning to the brunette curiously. "The sunrise? There's always another..." He said indifferently.

"... Not for all of us." Estela said quietly, glancing over when Taylor rested a hand on her arm in apology. "Lets just say," she said with a heavy sigh, rolling her head across her shoulder as she noticed him staring to meet his curious gaze. "When I came to La Huerta... I didn't expect to leave a free woman." She frowned at him, as he just watched her quietly. "I don't get you... You don't look scared of me."

"I'm not," he said, choking on a surprised laugh, tilting his head st her in amusement. "Did you  _want_  me to be?" He teased, grinning widely as he leaned his head back against the rock.

"No..." She confessed quietly, looking away with a frown. "I don't." Taylor wasn't sure why the girl seemed so perplexed by the idea, but he sais nothing, leaving her to sort through her own feelings as he looked out over the cliff's. The edge of the sky lit up like wildfire, as the sun crested the ocean, rising so quickly that in less than a minute, it was full daylight. Taylor blinked, confused, as he turned to Estela with furrowed brows.

"Uh, did we just..." He asked, pointing towards where the sun had just been breaking the horizon a few seconds ago, "see what I think we just saw..?"

"It's the island." Estela relied calmly, frowning thoughtfully. "There's something about-" she cut off suddenly, diving towards shoving him away from the cliffs edge.  _"Move!"_  She cried, as she rolled after him, hoping nimbly to her feet and pulling him out of the way just as the titan crab slammed down a claw from above. The crab clacked its pincers at them, its dead eyes filled with fury, as it scurried down the sheer rock wall they'd been leaning against. It slammed onto the rock path in front of them, creating an enormous dust cloud as it crept closer, pincers snapping.

"I guess  _it_  was hunting us..!" Taylor said, his eyes wide as Estela stepped forward, spinning her spear in a masterful display of skill.

"Taylor, get behind me!" She growled, as the monstrous crab lashed out with its claws. Estela expertly parried the blows, in an elegant and deadly dance along the cliff's edge. The crab pushed forward, advancing as it cornered them against a sheer drop. Estela lunged, striking at the crabs carapace, but the spear defected off its hard shell. The crab clicked its pincers quickly, seeming amused with their attempts to harm it. "I'm barely leaving a scratch!" Estela cried in frustration, jabbing again with her spear all the same. "Its armour is way too strong..!"

Taylor looked around, desperate for some way to help turn the tide. He caught sight of a large boulder from the corner of his eye, and looked up to see it was relatively close to the edge. "Estela, look!" He said, pointing to his discovery. "On the next ledge up, there's a boulder! We can drop it on the crab!" He explained quickly.

"Hang on... One... Second..." Estela muttered between tightly grit teeth, as she used her spear to redirect one of the crabs blows, temporarily distracting it as its claw bashed into the hard rock wall. "Okay, run to me now!" She called, turning toward the wall. Without thinking, Taylor did as he was bid, running toward her back. At the last second she turned, dropping her spear and cupping her hands to make a step. "Jump!" She cried, as he planted a foot in her grip, and launched him upwards. He grabbed the ledge above them, pulling his legs up just before the crab was able to crush his ankle with irs massive claw.  _"Hurry!"_  She cried, and Taylor ran towards the boulder, which was positioned directly over the giant crab.

 _"Hrrrrrh!"_  He roared, slamming his shoulder into the heavy rock to no avail. "It's too heavy without leverage!" He called to Estela, who was trying to dodge a particularly vicious swipe of the crabs great claw. Taylor caught sight of a glint of metal below him, and he was suddenly struck bg inspiration. "Estela! Throw me your spear!" He cried.

"Are you completely  _insane?!"_  She demanded, as she tried to avoid being crushed by the gigantic crustacean.

" _Trust me!_ " He called, as Estela leaped back from a pincer strike. She shook her head in disbelief, and then hurled her spear into the sky. Taylor reached out and caught it mid-air, before quickly hurrying to the boulders side. He planted one end beneath the heavy rock, and then pulled down as hard as he could on the other.  _"Hhnnn!"_  He growled, gritting his teeth together tightly as he applied all the weight he could to the spear. Slowly but surely, the butt of the weapon levered up the colossal rock, and it finally fell over the edge. It landed squarely on the crab, instantly crushing its powerful armour. The crab gave an ear piercing shriek, before it fell silent, its pincers snapping one last time, before it shuddered, and fell still.

"Quick thinking there!" Estela called, as Taylor flopped onto the rocky path, utterly exhausted. "I'm actually impressed!" She added, and Taylor couldn't help but laugh, rolling over to peer over the ledge, only to find Estela peering up at him with a grin. He shook his head and dropped her soear down to her, before he began to clamber down carefully, allowing the brunette to help him once she was able.

"I can  _not_  believe that worked..." Taylor sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face tiredly.

"Yeah?" Estela asked, a giggle escaping her throat as she shook her head at him in amusement. "I reckon human history would argue that smashing things with rocks has pretty much always worked..." Taylor snorted, but the grin faded from her lips, quickly replaced by a frown. "But we almost got killed, Taylor... We almost got killed because I was thinking about you instead of watching my surroundings."

"Uh, I'm sorry, but how is that  _my_  fault, exactly?" Taylor asked, frowning at the girl in confusion.

"That's just it, Taylor," she said with a sigh, shaking her head despondently. "It's not. Its  _my_  fault."

"Uh," Taylor said, rubbing his neck awkwardly, and wincing as he caught the sore area where the snake had bitten him. "I'm not sure I follow..." He admitted distractedly.

"You're a distraction." Estela said, scowling at him. "Plain and simple... And, I can't have distractions right now." She said regretfully. In an uncomfortable silence, the two of them averted their eyes, each of their gazes falling to their vanquished enemy. "Hey, what's this thing..?" Estela muttered, reaching for the crab's shell and wrenching something free of it.

"Is that..." Taylor asked, narrowing his eyes to see better, "an  _arrowhead?"_  He held out his hand, and Estela tipped it carefully into his palm. He turned it over between his fingers, careful of the still sharp edges. "I can't tell how old it is." He said finally, handing it back to her. "But, it looks like its made of some sort of amber?"

"Looks like it, but it can't be..." Estela said thoughtfully, examining the arrowhead for herself. "That shell was hard enough to block my spear, but not this..?" She muttered, glancing up at Taylor with a curious frown. "It mist be way stronger than amber." She said at last, shaking her head disbelievingly. "Whatever it is, its sharper and stronger than anything I've ever seen."

Taylor frowned thoughtfully as Estela pocketed the arrowhead, wrestling with the niggling feeling that he had seen weapons made of such a substance before. He couldn't remember having seen any weapons before in his life, let alone ones made of such a unique material that even someone as weapon savvy as Estela couldn't recognise it. "Well," the brunette said, drawing Taylor out of his reverie, "this crab won't be causing your little wilderness safari any more problems... Let's get you back to them."

"Oh!" Taylor gasped, remembering Craig's parting request as he thought about finally returning to them. He couldn't deny the rapidly growing desire to return to his friends, though he felt nervous about facing them, already anticipating that both Jake and Michelle at least would be furious with him over his newest injuries. "Actually, before I forget; did you have any food? We lost ours on the way..." He said, forcing himself to push all thoughts of the others aside, so he wouldn't chicken out and just go back to the resort.

Estela thought for a moment, before a wicked grin curled across her face. "I might have an idea..." She said, waggling her eyebrows playfully. Taylor frowned, following her gaze to the destroyed crab, and he laughed as understanding flooded him. They shared a glance, before delving in, first using the spear to roll the boulder away, and then working quickly and efficiently to removed the legs.

"So, do we just take legs and claws..?" Taylor asked, gesturing to the pile they'd made of the creatures extra limbs. "Or, do we share the weight of the body and pretend those dead eyes aren't staring at us with contempt the entire journey back?"

Estela laughed, fashioning a rope out of some vines she'd cut from a tree with the sharp end of her spear. She tugged a final knot tight, and grinned mischievously at him. "Who said we had to just do one or the other?" She asked, and quickly set about tying a makeshift harness around the crabs body, with two long straps they could use to pull it along behind them. She liked the legs and claws on top, lashing them down with a quick knot, before offering him a strap.

He grinned and threw his weight against the strap, and between them, they managed to get the giant carcass moving. They slowly made their way down the path, grunting with the effort of moving such a large load, but determined to keep going. They struggled to tug the crab through the gap into the trees, but soon settled into a rhythm which has them maneuvering around obstacles with ease as they headed back in search of their group. They were startled to a stop however, when they unexpectedly ran into them in the forest.

 _"There!"_  Sean called through the trees, and Taylor jumped in surprise, dropping his side of the harness as he turned to see the dark skinned boy hurrying towards him. "Glad to see you're ok." Sean said, and Taylor was stunned for a moment, until warmth spread through him pleased that their friendship was finally starting to become genuine.

"You're okay!" Grace cried, launching herself into his arms. Taylor laughed in surprise, but hissed as she caught the bite on his neck with her arm. "Oh!" She gasped, instantly recoiling. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry, Grace." Taylor said, resting his hand on her shoulder as he smiled warmly at her. "It's nothing." He looked around as everyone surrounded him, patting him on the back and generally seeming to check he was okay.

 _"Ha!"_  Craig snorted, bumping their fists together. "I  _totally_  would've bet you were dead! Mad respect, dude."

"Wait, what are you guys even doing here?" Taylor asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Coming after  _you,_  Boy Scout." Came a rough voice from behind him, and he turned slowly to find Jake standing behind him, a wide grin on his face. "Couldn't leave you to bail us out of danger." He said, winking as he leaned close and whispered loudly, "You'd never let us hear the end of it." Taylor laughed, a rush of emotion swelling in his chest as the pilot ran his eyes over him, checking for injury. He ducked down to greet Furball, who yipped excitedly at his feet, determined to keep his snake bite hidden as long as possible.

"So?" Zahra asked, bumping her own fist against his, though much gentler than Craig had. "Did you kick some crustacean ass or not?"

"And I don't suppose you... Found any food..?" Michelle asked hesitantly.

"As a matter of fact..." Taylor laughed, grinning as he turned to Estela, who was waiting by the crabs carcass with obvious amusement. "Well, the answer to both; is see for yourselves!" He said, gesturing towards Estela.

"Anyone wanna help me build a campfire?" She asked with a wide grin, and after a moments silent awe, the others all clambered to offer her help. Sean and Craig took over pulling the crabs carcass, making quick work of returning through the rainforest to where the monstrosity had first attacked them. Taylor walked at the back of the group, watching his excited friends fondly, as his hand brushed against the pilots beside him. After trekking through the jungle for what felt like only minutes, they emerged from the rainforest in to a beautiful night sky.

"Weird..." Taylor frowned, looking up at the stars. "It's nighttime again already?"

"What do you mean 'again,' Taylor? The sun hasn't come up yet..." Sean said slowly, watching Taylor closely as he exchanged a look with Estela.

"Come on," Estela said loudly, clapping her hands together. "Let's get a fire going and get this beast roasted." She added, laughing when Craig and Zahra cheered in response. Taylor shook his head and made to help his friends, when Estela's voice rang out through the clearing. "Oh no, not you Taylor; you're going to sit still." She said firmly.

"Uh," Taylor began, chuckling nervously as Jake and Michelle both raised a brow at Estela. "I don't think-"

"Why, should he sit still, exactly?" Michelle asked, her eyes narrowed as she glared at Taylor suspiciously.

"Yeah, Katniss, what's the big fuss?" Jake asked, making towards where the others were rapidly building a campfire in the center of the clearing. "That crab didn't give him another concussion or anything, right?"

"No," Estela said, her fingers tapping against her arm as Taylor made frantic cutting motions through the air, begging for her to not say anything more. "But I just don't think he should over do it." Taylor sighed, relief flooding his system as he followed after the pilot. "Snake bites can be pretty nasty, and we went almost straight into that fight with the crab after... I just thought he should rest while he can."

Taylor groaned, as Jake froze, and Michelle gasped. He rolled his head towards Estela, his frown promising payback sometime in the future. Estela just smiled, walking away to help Craig de-shell the crab. He turned back to Jake and Michelle, chuckling awkwardly when he found they were both glowering at him. Realising they weren't going to move out of his way, he sighed and reluctantly turned his head, allowing them to see the sore bite mark on his neck.

"Oh,  _Taylor..."_  Michelle sighed, rubbing her head as if she had a headache. Taylor shuffled his feet guiltily, as Michelle finally approached him and cupped his face in her palms. "What are we going to  _do_  with you?" She sighed, looking closely at the wound.

"I got some ideas." Jake barked roughly, his eyes locked with Taylors over the blondes shoulder. Taylor grinned weakly, clearing his throat as the pilot narrowed his eyes at him. "' _I told you so_.'" Jake said, and Taylor opened his mouth to defend himself, only to nod and sigh as he hung his head.

"Yeah, ok... I deserved that..." He conceded, biting his lip as he sheepishly ran a hand through his short hair.

"Well, it looks like Estela managed to get all the venom out," Michelle finally declared, stepping away with a faint frown. "But she's right, you should sit and rest for now."

Taylor sighed, accepting his fate with a roll of his eyes, as he headed over to the rest of the group and sat quietly a few paces away from where they were gathering and building a giant fire. Jake shot him a glare, as if making sure that he wasn't trying to help. His lips twitched, as Taylor waved at him cheekily, and he moved off to help the others.

"He was pretty worried, I think." Grace said, walking over to sit beside him. "I guess we all were... We didn't get very far at all, before we realised we were going the wrong way!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around her knees as she smiled over at him.

"You didn't have to worry, Grace," Taylor said, feeling an embarrassed blush creep over his cheeks. "I was careful-" He was cut off by Estela snorting derisively, as she walked past them. "Oh come on, I was!"

 _"Hmm,"_  Estela hummed, as she crouched by the fire and dig some matches from a zipped pocket on the inside of her hoodie. "If by 'careful' you mean, 'lucky' then yeah, you were!" She said, beaming a smile his way. She laughed when he glared at her and poked his tongue out, using her match to carefully light some hollow twigs and set them at the center of their fire. Soon, the flames had caught, and they all sat around the great campfire, cooking crab meat as they laughed and joked with each other.

"Oh man," Craig groaned, as they finally got to eat. "King Crab is pretty goddamn tasty, dude." He said, before belching loudly.

"Seriously, Estela; you're the best." Michelle said, daintily tearing small chunks of crab meat and popping then in her mouth, while using a large leaf as a plate.

"I still can't believe you managed to beat that thing..." Grace said with a shudder, and Zahra patted her arm in awkward affection.

"Actually," Estela said, glancing at Taylor grudgingly. "It was mostly Taylor. I just helped a little."

"Ha! Told you I helped!" Taylor cried, jabbing his finger around the group gleefully.

"Now way, for real?" Zahra asked, ignoring Taylors outburst entirely.

"Well, well, well..." Jake said, popping a piece of crab in his mouth. His eyes smoldered in the flickering light from the fire, and Taylor swallowed heavily as they swept over him appraisingly. "Not too shabby, Boy Scout."

"And you kept saying  _I_  had to be the hero." Sean joked, and Taylor laughed, looking around the group as he felt a blanket of warmth and ease settle around them.

"What can I say, I didn't know I had I in me." He teased, grinning widely.

"Oh, you didn't, it was just the snake venom." Estela quipped quickly, a sinister grin tugging ay her lips as she tossed crab meat in her mouth.

 _"Urghhh,_  I am  _never_  gonna live this down, am I?" Taylor groaned, and everyone laughed at his forlorn expression, except for the pilot, who just stared into the crackling flames thoughtfully. When they had finally eaten their fill, they spread out, lounging around near the fire; feeling safe, and content.

"Well," Sean began, glancing between the sky and the trail. "It's dark out still, and the rest of the climb looks pretty dangerous..." He said thoughtfully. "Why don't we rest up here a little, and then we can push forward in daylight..?" He suggested.

 _"Pfft,_  you don't have to tell me twice." Craig scoffed, yawning loudly.

"I'm gonna need about ten feet of personal space from you, Craig." Zahra scowled, as Craig let loose another loud belch.

"Er, my B..." He said sheepishly, peering around for the most comfortable looking rock. As everyone seemed to follow his example, Taylor felt the cold ocean breeze blow up into the mountains, and he shivered slightly as he wrapped his arms around himself and tried to chafe some warmth into his chilled skin. He glanced around, and saw a few people lying in little clusters for warmth. Estela was laying close to Michelle, Grace and a reluctant Zahra, while Craig and Sean were almost back to back. He frowned, and turned to find Jake lying on his back by himself a short distance away, staring up at the stars and seeming lost in deep thought.

Taylor bit his lip, taking a deep breath to try and calm the suddenly rampant fluttering's of butterflies in his stomach. Without giving himself a chance to think or talk himself out of it, he strolled over to the pilot and smiled sheepishly. "Mind if I join you..?" He asked, startling the pilot as he lowered his gaze from the stars to find he wasn't alone anymore. Taylor felt a prickle of doubt enter his mind, and he felt a blush stain his cheeks as he began to stammer embarrassedly. "Its just, its a... Its a little... cold." He finally spit out, and after only a seconds pause, he heard the pilot chuckle fondly.

"You wimp." Jake laughed, but scooted over to make room for him all the same. Taylor hoped the night sky hid the furious burning in his cheeks and neck, as he laid down beside the pilot, staring up at the glittering stars above them.

 _"Wow..."_  He breathed, his eyes glued to the dazzling display of twinkling lights.

"Yeah," Jake said, and Taylor could hear a soft smile in his voice. "Bet ya can't see this many back home," the pilot added, and Taylor felt his expression fall flat, his gaze empty as he stared unseeingly through the sky. "In the city, its easy to forget they're even there... Its a big city, but we just block it out. Make our own lights." He said, sounding both as if he were sad and hopeful. Taylor tried to arrange his face into something more natural, hoping the man wouldn't see he was close to tears, as the pilot turned to look at him. "You can get closer, if you want. I don't bite."

Taylor let out a surprised laugh, relief flooding him as he looked back at the pilot. "You sure about that?" He asked teasingly, an easy happiness tricking through his cold body, warming him as Jake hummed thoughtfully.

"Hmm," he teased, a slow and wolfish grin curling his lips upwards. "I guess it depends what you're into." He said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Taylor laughed, and wiggled closer to Jake, resting his head on the mans shoulder; rising and falling with the other mans breath. "Better?" Jake murmured, and Taylor felt a rush of desire, as the mans voice rumbled in his chest beneath Taylors ear.

"Hmm," he hummed in mock consideration, trying to hide his face as he grinned widely.  _"Much_  better."

"Alright... well," Jake laughed, wrapping his closest arm around Taylor and gently rubbed his cold arms.  _"Ahem,_  sweet dreams, Boy Scout... Don't drool on my shoulder."

"I'll try," Taylor laughed, peeking up at the pilot with a light blush dusting his cheeks. He glanced down as Furball curled up beside him, immediately resting his head on his tail and settling down to sleep. He smiled and gently letter his fur, before turning back to the pilot with a cheeky wink. "No promises, though." Jake laughed, a little snort to himself. In the moonlight, Taylor was sure he could see the pilot smiling, and he stared at the tiny smirk as he drifted off to sleep.

The sunlight in his eyes woke him, and with a yawn he stretched, rolling out of the still vibrating massage chair in the lobby. Cracking his back, he rubbed his eyes tiredly and found himself looking in a mirror. Taylor felt a strange jolting sensation, when Raj's grinning face beamed back at him.

"Lookin' good, Raj!" Raj's voice floated from his mouth, and Taylor began to panic wondering how he could wake himself up from such a bizarre nightmare.

"Hey, you too, Raj!" Raj continued to compliment himself, giving himself an accent as he talked to himself. Taylor wanted to frown in confusion, but his body didn't respond, as Raj went about his morning routine.

 _Nnh... I'm... Raj_? He managed to think to himself, barely coherent as he floated along as Raj wandered outside, a silent passenger inside his friend. He found Quinn, Diego and Aleister lounging by the pool, and felt his chest rumble with a deep chuckle.

"What up, party people?" He called joyously, only for nobody to so much as look up. "Hey... why's it so quiet out here, guys?" He asked, slowly walking over to the sombre group.

Diego sighed, reclined in a floating pool chair, a bloody Mary in each hand. "Just... worried about Taylor, and the others... that's all." He muttered distractedly, taking a sip from the drink in his left hand.

"Same." Said Quinn dispassionately, pouting as she peered up at him. "I can't stop worrying if they're ok..."

"Or if Taylor's done something reckless trying to save everyone again..." Diego added, saluting Quinn in understanding with the drink in his right hand, before taking a long swig.

"They're almost certainly dead, the fools..." Aleister sneered, worrying his nail between his teeth in frustration.

Taylor felt oddly motion sick, as Raj's thoughts echoed around his bodiless mind _. Hmm, everyone's pretty worried about the others... I should try to cheer them all up somehow..._

Taylor tried to squirm away, to retreat to his own body, but he couldn't find himself in the darkness of his own mind, locked inside of Raj.  _This is crazy_... He managed to think to himself, though it was a slow process _. It must be some sorta dream... unless.._. He steeled his nerves, trying to prepare himself mentally for the exuberance of experiencing life through Raj's mind.

"Trust me, guys." Raj said, an easy grin spreading across his face. "They're all okay, I guarantee it." He promised, beaming around the group.

"But how do you  _know?"_  Quinn asked, and Raj hesitated, as a strange sensation spread through him. He frowned, and Taylor almost felt relieved by the action. He tried to focus his thoughts on Raj, to let him know he was okay, that they were all okay; letting his sense of friendship with the large boy suffuse him.

"Because..." Raj said, slowly, swallowing heavily as he peered around them all with wide eyes. "I can feel Taylor in my head right now." He said, with a rush of exhilaration as Taylor mentally cheered.

"What?" Aleister demanded, gritting his teeth as he glared at the large boy.

"I'm super serious!" Raj pleaded, his jaw dropping as he sensed Taylors relief.

"Dude, how high are you right now?" Diego sniggered, taking a large gulp from the drink in his left hand. "Are you Harold and Kumar high, or like, Trainspotting high..?"

Raj frowned, and was about to answer when the whisper of a thought passed over his mind, he hesitated as he tried to focus on it, and then slowly repeated it aloud. " _'Diego, don't be an Assbutt?'"_  He scowled, huffing in irritation. "What the hell, Taylor?" He muttered mutinously, only to see that Diego had dropped a drink over the edge of his floating chair, as he scrambled towards him.

"No. Way." He breathed, before glancing around the curious group with a blush. "Taylor always says that to me when I'm being stupid... Favourite show..." He murmured, averting his eyes as Lila walked by.

"Hey, Lila, how you holding up?" Raj asked loudly, rubbing his head as he changed the subject. The tour guide paced back and forth, muttering to herself as she ignored him entirely. "Uh, Lila..? Where've you been, yo?"

"Huh?" She muttered, pausing as she glanced up with a faint jolt of surprise. "Oh! Sorry, I'm just..." She sighed, running a hand through her hair distractedly. "I'm trying to figure out this gosh-darn password."

"Any luck?" Diego asked, seeming strangely recovered from the apparent shock of having his best friend call him names through another friends mind.

"No..." She sighed regretfully, wrapping her arms around her chest tightly as she shook her head. "I thought I knew Mr. Rourke well enough to guess it but... I... I was wrong."

"Don't worry Lila," Quinn said reassuringly, walking over to rest her hand on the other girls arm supportively. "I'm sure we'll find the answers eventually!"

Raj looked at the crestfallen faces around him, although Diego at least seemed to be perking up slightly. Taylor felt the strange, vibrating echo of Raj's thoughts around him again, as the boy desperately wished to help his friends. _I seriously have to cheer these guys up, stat! But how? ... Taylor..? Can you hear me..? Are you really there, dude, or am I on the biggest freakin' trip ever..?_

Taylor wasn't sure how to make his thoughts heard by the other boy, it had been hard enough to pass the short message to Diego through their friend, and he wasn't sure he had the strength to pull such a feat off a second time. He noticed a diving board, and a set of inflated beach balls laying beside it, and was struck by an idea. He focused his thoughts of the beach balls as intensely as he could, ignoring the sense of fatigue that swamped him until Raj seemed to get the hint. He finally relaxed as Raj grabbed a ball, and hurled it towards Diego.

"Surprise dodgeball!" He yelled, laughing as Diego spluttered around a mouthful of his remaining Bloody Mary. "Think fast, all!" He cried in warning, before chucking a second ball at an unsuspecting Aleister.

 _"Gguuf!"_  Aleister gasped, tipping over like a felled tree and toppling into the pool with a loud splash. If Taylor had use of a physical body, he would have winced, as the pale boy floundered beneath the water, fully expecting his fury upon his surfacing.

"Sorry!" Raj cried, but instead of the yelling he expected, everyone burst out laughing, as Aleister climbed back out of the pool, spitting water from his mouth. His wet clothes clung tightly, to reveal a lean and muscular frame. Taylor could see that Grace was in for a surprise when the two of them finally got over their shyness.

"Whaddya know?" Diego sniggered, raising a brow at the pale boy. "Aleister has abs!"

"Are you mocking me?" Aleister demanded defensively, wringing out his sweater.

"Not at all!" Quinn giggled, her eyes lingering on his lithe build. "You look good!" Aleister glared at her suspiciously for a moment, before looking in the mirror behind the bar. A tiny smile broke through on his face, as he looked himself over.

 _"Hrm."_  He huffed in dry amusement, and for a moment, everyone seemed to forget their situation, breathing easily for the first time in days.

 _Mission accomplished, Taylor_! Raj thought, and Taylor wondered how he could feel so nauseous when not even in his own body, as the other boys thoughts boomed around him. The large boy noticed Aleister still studying himself in the mirror, fixing his hair, and he slowly walked up beside him.

"Hey, Al-" he began,.but broke off with a laugh when Aleister jumped what seemed like a foot into the air.

"Hrm?" The pale boy started, spinning around to see Raj beside him. "I wasn't doing anything!" He said defensively, clearing his throat as his face fell into a carefully neutral expression. "Simply... tidying up in case the others return..."

"And, by others... You mean..." Raj said leadingly, a huge grin splitting his face as he waggled his eyebrows knowingly.

"..." Aleister said nothing, turning back to the mirror so he could avoid Raj's too smug haze, though his pale cheek were stained with pink.

They remained in awkward silence until finally Raj groaned, his face falling as he waved hos arms drastically.  _"Grace,_  dude!" Raj barely kept himself from yelling. "By  _others,_  you mean  _Grace!_  You were supposed to finish my line..!"

"Oh, I knew that." Aleister said simply, glancing sideways at him. "I just had no intention of doing so..." He frowned as Raj pouted pathetically, his eyes wide as he peered up at Aleister. "What in the heavens has gotten into your smoke infested brain?" The pale boy scoffed, his fierce expression faltering as he finally gave in. "This has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Grace could return at any moment and catch me looking... silly..." He rambled quietly, looking back at the mirror and smoothing his eyebrows.

Raj chuckled, and threw his arm around the pale boys skinny shoulders. Taylor could just tell that Raj was about to say something insane about Aleister writing Grace a song, and he wearily forced himself to think about something tamer, that the other boy might not immediately shut down. "If I may be so bold as to impart a little Raj wisdom..." Raj began, hesitating as he felt Taylors gentle nudging in his head. He shook his head and sighed, at the much less dramatic choice his friend insisted upon.

"How am I supposed to do that, when I don't even know how I feel?" Aleister snapped, and Raj rolled his eyes at Taylors sheepish retreat from his mind.

 _Taylor, you and I are having words when you guys get back._.. Raj thought sourly, the words booming vibrations around Taylor, making him feel nauseous and dizzy.  _Dude, no hurling in my head_! Raj thought suddenly, making the vibrations worse, as he caught the mild shadow of whatever sickness Taylor was feeling. He shook his head, and turned back to Aleister, trying not to think any 'loud' thoughts.

"Well, that's your first problem." Raj sighed, smiling softly as Taylors presence in his head seemed to hum in agreement. "Can't put her on the spot, unless you know what it is you want. Think about this, though!" He said suddenly, as inspiration struck him anew. "One day, I was really, really, really high, and I wanted Cheetos. But my couch was so comfy, and I didn't wanna get up." Aleister scowled and opened his mouth to interrupt, but Raj held up a finger, and quickly continued, causing the pale boy to roll his eyes in exasperation. "I wanted those Cheetos to come tome. I dreamed of them showing up at my door, and telling me they wanted me too. But, you know what happened?" He asked sadly.

"I dread to ask," Aleister sighed, covering his eyes with his hand and shaking his head disparagingly. "This is quote possible the most disturbing conversation I've ever been a party to..." He muttered.

"I never got those Cheetos..." Raj said, wiping his eyes as they watered at the sad memory. "I spent my whole day wishing instead of making my wishes come true." He finally concluded, and Aleister stared at him in slack jawed shock for a moment, before hanging his head in commiseration.

"Oh my lord in heaven..." He said quietly, shaking his head in despondent disbelief. "I think something's wrong with me... because that actually made sense."

"You're welcome, buddy." Raj said, his face breaking into a wide grin, oblivious to Aleister's discomfort. "That's only the first step! Here. I'll write out my ten step-plan, to romantic bliss." He offered, turning to tear a photo off the wall behind the bar. He flipped over the picture of a pristine marina, about ti write on the back, when he froze suddenly. "Whoa." He said, slowly turning the picture back over. "Dude. Look..." He whispered, passing the photo to Aleister with numb fingers.  _"Boats."_

"Yes, it's a picture of boats." Aleister snapped, snatching the photo from Raj and glancing at it only briefly. "Now tell me Step Two!" He demanded, and Taylor felt a rush of affection for the pale boy so strong that Raj had to wipe his eyes free of heartwarming tears.

"Ugh, dude..." Raj half sobbed, trying to get himself under control. "Taylor, dude..!" He whispered furiously, and Taylor hurriedly tried to get control of himself as Raj cleared his throat loudly. "Everybody! Get over here!" He called, his eyes finally drying as Quinn, Diego and Lila hurried over to join them at the bar. "Look at this picture!" Raj demanded, quickly snatching it from Aleister and shoving it into Diego's hands.

"Okay..." The olive toned boy drawled slowly, a confused grin playing at his lips. "It's a, stock photo of some marina..."

"Not just any marina, dude!" Raj exclaimed, tapping the photo with his finger excitedly. "Look in the background!" He pointed to a spot near the top right corner, where, nearly hidden by some palm trees; there was a steaming volcano.

"That picture was taken here!" Quinn gasped, her hands raising to cover her mouth in surprise, as she stared around the group with wide eyes.

"No way!" Diego said, staring in see at the distinctive mountain. "You're right... That's the same shape as Mount Atropo!"

"Hrm..." Aleister hummed, gently taking the picture from Diego to study it closer. "Based on the angle of the photo, compared to the volcano... I suspect this was taken only a couple miles south by southeast of The Celestial." He concluded thoughtfully, handing the picture back to Raj.

"It must be Mr. Rourke's private marina!" Lila gasped, her hand slapping loudly against her forehead as she stared past them all. "Only the wealthiest VIP's kept their catamarans and yachts there..."

"And, if there are still boats at the marina, then..." Raj said, a huge grin splitting his face as he offered everyone a high five.

"Then you might've just found our ticket off the island!" Quinn laughed, returning Raj's high five, before flinging he'd arms around his neck.

Taylor jerked, waking with a start as his heart pounded in his chest. Furball yelped at his sudden jolt, shooting to his feet and darted across the camp, his tail between his legs. He covered his eyes with his hands, blinded by the already risen sun. He sat up quickly, accidentally whacking Jake in the jaw with his elbow.

The pilot shot to his feet, immediately in a crouched position as if ready to flee, when he realised it was only Taylor, and flopped back to the ground with an enormous gasp of relief and frustration. "Holy hell, Boy Scout, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Jake said, running a hand through his hair. He frowned when Taylor didnt respond, and sat up quickly, his hand resting on Taylors arm. "What's wrong..?" He asked, raising a hand to wipe away the tears which Taylor hadn't realised he was crying. Hw shook his head, and the pilot glanced awkwardly around the camp, before pulling Taylor to his side and rubbing his arms gently. "You're shaking... What is it..?" He tried again, his voice a low murmur.

"I just... I'm, not sure..." Taylor hiccupped, trying to get a grip on his emotions. He couldn't tell if he was overwhelmed from the strange experience of being inside Raj's head; or if he was terrified of them finding the marina, where his friends would all sail away home. "I'm sorry... I-" he took a deep breath, pushing himself away from the pilot as he firmly wiped beneath his eyes and scowled, refusing to let his ridiculous and irrational thoughts control him. _I am not weak, I can be strong... I will be strong. I can do this... I got this_... Remembering the pilots encouragements helped settle the shivers running through him, and he pushed to his feet, stretching as he took several deep breaths. He turned to look down at the pilot with a confident grin, but faltered when he found himself face to face with the other man instead, who'd followed him to his feet.

"I, uh..." He cleared his throat and took a step back, smiling widely as he gave a mock salute. "Sorry, about... That. Uh, weird dream..? I guess..." He said awkwardly.

Jake watched him for a long moment, his cerulean blue eyes seeming to see through all his vulnerabilities to the heart of him. Taylor shifted uncomfortably, hoping the pilot couldn't see how badly damaged he thought he seemed inside. The pilot cracked a crooked grin, running a hand through his hair as he huffed dismissively. "Don't worry about it." He winked at Taylor, who finally felt himself relax a little, realising the other man wasn't about to push him for answers. "Still think it was worth it." Taylor laughed, shaking his head as he looked down at his feet, wondering what he could have done to deserve someone so patient and understanding in his life. The smile faded from his lips, replaced by a sad frown, an emptiness filling him as he couldn't help but think he wouldn't be half so supportive, if he knew the true level of Taylors crazy.

"Okay, everybody," Sean called, distracting him from his inner turmoil, and he turned towards the sports star eagerly. "We should push forward while we've got daylight. This last stretch looks to be the most dangerous," he warned, "so stay close."

Taylor hesitated as everyone filed over to the athlete, his mouth opening so he could tell them about the marina Raj had found, but after a second, he closed it again. He shook his head, discouraged by the knowledge they would all think he was crazy. He sighed and hurried after the others, hoping he would be able to shake his melancholy mood by the time they reached the observatory. After a short walk, the path around the mountain narrowed until it was just barely a foot across. Taylor gulped, the high winds whistling as it raced across the jagged rocks.

"Yeah, this is gonna be one gigantic  _'nope'_  for me." Zahra said flarly, turning back the way they'd come, only to find herself trapped by the others cramped in around her.

"Um... do we really have to go this way..?" Grace asked, her eyes wide as she panted lightly, not quite to the point of hyperventilating, but Taylor didn't think she was far off.

"It looks pretty risky, but this is the very end of the pass..." Sean said with an encouraging smile, slowly travelling his eyes around the group. "We get around this, we're at the volcano. We'll take it slow, and safe." He said, digging in his bag, and producing a long coil of rope.

Taylor caught Jake looking at him lewdly, and frowned, until the pilot gestured to the rope, and then waggled his eyebrows suggestively. He then flushed a deep shade of red, much to the pilots delight, as the man snorted with amusement. "I brought some rope I found at the resort... I figure we can tie ourselves together for safety."

"I'll tie the knots." Jake offered, and Taylor almost choked as the pilot strolled past him to the athlete, calmly taking the rope and testing it's hold. "I had to learn some in training." A few moments later, Jake had everyone lined up, and was slowly making his way down the line, expertly tying them all together as he quickly moved along the line.

"Why am I not surprised you're good with rope and knots, Top Gun?" Taylor asked with a grin, the pilot tightening his own knots tightly with a smirk and a quick wink, in lieu of answering verbally. With everyone tied off, Sean began leading the way across the dangerously small ledge. Taylor took a deep breath, and followed fight behind him.

Sean put a tentative foot forward, and the earth issued a frighteningly loud crack beneath his weight, but ultimately held. "Alright," Sean called encouragingly, shuffling slowly along the path. "Let's do this!" Taylor was almost certain he could hear Zahra muttering waspishly about 'pep talks from asshats' under her breath. "Don't look down!" He continued to yell encouragement, as the tethered group inched single file along the precarious, craggy path.

Every few seconds, Taylor would tense, as the wind picked up; battering them with a ferocious howl. He grit his teeth, and clung to the rock face with his fingertips, trying hard to heed Sean's advice; and not look down. He stepped carefully after Sean, shuffling in sync so they didnt trip each other. He pressed on determinedly, one foot barely in front of the other, his breathing almost robotic as he steadied himself.

"You've got this, Taylor." Sean said encouragingly, as he glanced toward him. Taylor didn't respond, too focused on keeping his body under strict control, but he allowed himself a small grin when he heard Jake huff in quiet reproach from his other side.

"Quit stealin' my lines, Steve Rogers." The pilot teased, and Taylor desperately wanted to share a grin with the man, but forced himself fo remain stoically facing the wall; reasoning that they could share whatever congratulations, cheers, handshakes, pats on the backs, smiles and kisses they wished once they were safely across. He also forcefully told himself that now was  _not_  the tine to be fantasizing about Jake's kisses; deserved or otherwise.

"Just hang on," Sean chuckled in reply, "we're almost there!" He called louder, so everyone could hear him.

"Grace? You holding up?" Taylor heard Estela ask from further down the line, and his heart went out to the dark skinned girl, thinking her incredibly brave to still be moving with them.

"Nng.. Nnh..!" Grace babbled nervously in response, seemingly lost for words as she trembled.

"I think we're about to lose the nerd, guys!" Zahra called, sounding torn between genuine concern for Grace and her own nervous breakdown.

"Chill out, Grace." Craig said, surprisingly gently for the usually boisterous boy. "Do what I do, yeah? Think about something awesome instead. Like... muscle cars!"

"... I-" Grace stammered with a sniff, before clearing her throat and trying again. "I like muscle cars..." She said in a small voice, and Taylor felt a joyful warmth spread throughout his chest at the way Craig of all people, was able to empathise with the terrified girl.

"Right? Aren't they badass?" Craig crowed, utterly impressed with Grace's confession. "I've got a Charger myself." He admitted proudly, and Taylor almost laughed at the mental image of the jock puffing his chest out as they shuffled across the tiny ledge. "When you put the pedal down, that beast just growls!" He chuckled, "Makes a sound like-" The jock fell silent, as a sudden tremor splintered through the earth beneath Craig's feet.

"Oh,  _shiiiii-!"_  The jock cried, as he scrabbled for purchase against the rock, before inevitably toppling over the ledge. Furball began to bark in alarm, already at the far side of the ledge, having scurried across deftly ahead of them.

"Craig!" Sea cried, "everyone hold on!" He yelled, and the group tried to follow his lead as they all pulled back on the shared tether; but Craig's weight proved too much for them. Estela growled in surprise, as the jocks momentum yanked her and Grace from the edge with him, Grace shrieking in terror as she flailed through the air.

 _"Ah, hell_!" Jake cursed, as Michelle and Zahra fell too, pulling him along with them.

 _"Jake!"_  Taylor cried, turning as a sharp tug at his waist yanked him from the ledge right after him. The pilot looked up, their eyes meeting as they prepared to plummet down the side of the cliff. The pilot reached towards him, as Taylor stretched his own arm downwards, their fingertips brushing, before a sudden fierce yank at Taylors waist tore them apart.

 _"Hrrrrh!"_  Sean growled, his teeth grit tightly together as he reacted instantly, hooking himself to one of the rusted safety struts on the ledge, stopping everyone's fall. The rope pulled taught as the full weight of everyone pulled down on Sean.

"Urgh, this is so embarrassing..." Zahra groaned, hanging almost upside down.

"Would you rather be a pancake right now?" Estela growled, holding the rope to keep herself upright, and bracing her feet against the rock face.

"Honestly, it's a total coin toss right now." Zahra admitted with a sigh.

 _"Hrrrk!"_  Sean growled, struggling to keep his grip as they all dangled together, hanging against the cliff face, blowing in the strong winds.

 _"Hooooly... Shiiiiit..."_  Craig said lowly, his voice echoing up to the others. "That's a really, really long wat down..."

"Dude, I said don't look down!" Sean yelled, fighting to try and raise himself back onto the ledge, but to no avail; as everyone's added weight prevented him from being able to shift his own weight to swing his legs up.

"Everyone calm down." Estela said calmly, glancing down herself. "Its such a high drop, you won't even feel it when you die."

"Not helping!" Craig cried desperately. " _So not helping_!"

"Hey, Boy Scout..." Jake said quietly, slamming his feet against the wall to steady himself, and looking up at Taylor proudly when he quickly copied him. "It's gonna be okay." He said calmly, and Taylor peered down over his shoulder, meeting the pilots determined gaze with one of his own, and giving him a firm nod to show he was with him. He looked up, as in the distance, the sun dropped fast toward the horizon. Before they could blink, night darkened the sky.

"Not again!" Taylor yelped, as the world turned dark around them.

"I can't see a damn thing!" Zahra cursed, growling as she struggled to get herself into an upright position.

"Sean, pull us up!" Michelle called, staring up at the sports star desperately. "What are you waiting for?!"

"I'm... Trying..!" Sean growled, irritation and frustration raging in his gruff reply. His muscles flexed, veins popping in his biceps as he tried again to pull himself back o to the ledge.

"Respect for the gains, Cap," Jake called up to him, "but I don't think that's gonna work!"

"It... has, to work!" Sean growled, panting for breath as he struggled in vain, slowly sapping his energy by fighting so hard.

Taylor glanced down, to see Gracecurled into a ball, quivering in terror as she stared into the abyss-like darkness beneath them. "Grace," he called calmly, "I need you to focus, if we're gonna get through this, okay? None of us can do it without you, Grace..." He said, hoping his words struck some ember of hope within her. "Are you with us?"

"I..." Grace hesitated, swallowing loud enough that even Taylor could hear her from the distance. She slowly uncurled herself, grabbing hold of the rope and twisting herself so she could plant her feet against the wall. "Y-y-yes! I'm... I'm with you, Taylor!" She stammered, her face fierce with determination.

"Good girl, Grace!" Taylor called in encouragement, just as the wind buffeted the line of his dangling classmates in single file, from a rope which he saw was fraying. A send of preternatural calm fell over him, as he sensed something calling to him; a memory of a similar situation. With nothing to lose, he shut his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the memory flow over him like water.

As if on a replaying video, he saw Craig fall, tugging first Estela and Grace, followed by Zahra, Michelle and Jake off the ledge after him. He and Sean both grabbed the rusted rail, and held the group aloft for some time, until Craig spotted a ledge lower down. He called to Sean, begging for the chance to save them all, but Sean refused, demanding that he and Taylor would pull everyone back up; despite being unable to raise themselves. After a long and tense hour of dangling, Taylor began to slip, the rope around his midriff frayed from rubbing against the ledge. As if sensing something terrible, Taylor looked down, to see the others all looing up at him with tearful expressions, as Estela drew a pocket knife from her pocket and passed it to Jake. The pilot whispered something Taylor couldn't hear over the sound of his own screams, before quickly cutting through the rope, leaving himself and Sean alone as they fell in slow motion into the darkness below.

Taylor opened his eyes with a gasp, his ears pounding with the sound of his own blood rushing through his veins. Tears stung his eyes, and he grit his teeth against the scream which tried to fight its way from his throat. He panted heavily, growling to himself as he shook his head free of the sad, haunting expression of the falling pilots face, and looked around for the ledge he had seen in the nightmare vision. He squinted through the darkness and at managed to make out a tree root sticking out of the cliff face, and just beyond that; the ledge far to the side, closer to Craig now he wasn't holding them up himself.

"Craig!" He called, pointing behind the jock when his friend looked uo at the sound of his name. "over there! Do you see that other ledge?"

"I..." Craig stammered haltingly, before he narrowed his eyes and peered closer, nodding his head as he found what Taylor had been pointing to. "I think I see it! But its way off to the side, bro!"

"Run along the cliff face!" Taylor called, bracing his feet in a wide stance as Craig tugged on the rope, trying to rearrange himself so his feet were against the rock face. "Try to swing there!" He yelled, before glancing up at Sean and muttering to him. "Just a little more, Sean... Sorry, but this might kinda make things worse... Just, hold on!"

 _"Hnnnnh!"_  Craig rumbled, a controlled roar as he tried to swing himself along the rocks towards the ledge. "I can't get that far!" He called regretfully, shaking his head in shame.

"Come on, everyone, help him!" Taylor called, and felt his lips twitch in response to the wink and thumbs up that Jake sent him in reply. "Okay everyone, as one... Ready..? Swing yourselves!"

Below him, the others all pushed their legs against the cliffside, swinging like a pendulum in bigger and bigger arcs. They worked together to great a powerful momentum, and if the situation weren't so dire; Taylor would have been able to enjoy the pride he felt for his friends.

"Almost... there..!" Zahra growled, her feet hammering against the rock as she swung her full weight into each lunge.

"I can get us there, if I can just... reach..." Craig muttered loudly, straining his arm to its limit each time he swung close to the ledge.

"Come on, Drax!" Jake called, encouraging the jock.

 _"Dammit!"_  Estela cursed, as Craig barely missed the ledge again. "It's no use, the rope's not long enough!"

Taylor looked up, to where Sean was still trying to pull himself up. He managed to get his elbows over the edge, and heaved again, but the weight of the whole group proved far too much for him to gain anymore ground.

"Sean!" Craig called, and Taylor felt his heart falter in his chest, overwhelmed by the hollow feeling that his vision had finally caught up to them. "Sean, I can get us to the other ledge, but the tether ain't long enough! Dude... You gotta  _let go,_  man!"

"Are you  _nuts?!"_  Michelle demanded, glaring down at the jock even as she kept their pendulum moving. "If Sean lets go, we all die!"

"No, Michelle." Taylor said quietly, though his calm voice carried to the whole group. "If Sean lets go, we all  _live._  If he doesn't,  _that's_  when we die."

"I can swing us to the lower ledge!" Craig yelled, growling in determination. "We can make it!"

 _"Hff..._  I can... get us back up..." Sean argued, though his strength was clearly fading.

"Sean, you  _gotta_  trust me!" Craig pleaded, before yelling at his friend in frustration. "You gotta trust all of us!"

Sean ignored Craig, trying to pull himself over the ledge with increasing difficulty as he slowly lost the ground he'd gained.

"Sean. Craig can do this." Taylor said calmly, knowing that this was the moment of truth. Either Sean listened, and they lived; or they all fell to their deaths. He turned to look at Jake, whose glanced up when he felt Taylors eyes on him. He smiled at the pilot, strangely reassured that this time at least, they'd go together. Jake seemed to sense something strange in Taylors eyes, and his expression darkened, but Taylor looked up before the pilot could question him. He watched as Sean finally turned to look at him, his face beaded with sweat. After seconds that felt like lifetimes themselves, he nodded, and Taylor felt a relief that was almost rapturous flood through him.

"Okay!" Sean cried, glancing down at his friend as he readied himself. "On your hard count, Craig! You're the Q.B. now!"

"Everyone, we need one more  _big_  swing!" Craig yelled, taking charge with a efficiency which under other circumstances, would have surprised them all. Below Sean, Taylor and the others ran back along the cliff face, away from the lower ledge, storing up energy for the final lunge.

"Oh god, oh god..." Michelle chanted, Grace whimpering but standing firm beneath her.

Taylor glanced down at Jake, who raised a brow at him, still curious about the strangeness he'd sensed earlier. "Drinks on me if we live, Top Gun?" Taylor asked, shooting the pilot a cocky wink.

"Boy Scout, drinks are the  _last_  thing I'm thinkin' of on you right now." Jake said quietly, and Taylor yelped as he lost his grip on the rope momentarily. The pilot sniggered as he righted himself, his clear eyes still dark as they watched him intently.

 _"Forward!"_  Craig bellowed, and taylor and Jake both turned forward as the group all ran the other way together. When they were almost as far as their momentum could carry them, Craig yelled again, "Hut-hut...  _Hut!"_

At Craig's signal, Sean unhooked himself from the railing. He fell, weightless, and the tether went slack.  _"Hrrrrah!"_  Craig roared, finally longing the final distance, and landing on the wide lower ledge. "Booyah, motherfu-" he began to cheer, but fell silent as Estela landed directly on top of him, quickly followed by everyone else.

 _"Oof..."_  Taylor groaned, limbs entangled with the rest of the pile. "Thanks for breaking our fall, Craig." He said with a chuckle, as he heard Craig whimper from the bottom of the pile.

"Uh, whose hand is in my pants right now..?" Jake asked, his brows rising hopefully as he locked eyes with Taylor, who raised both his hands with a cheeky grin.

"That'd... be me. Sorry about that." Sean said quietly, a heavy blush darkening his cheeks. Jake and Sean looked at each other for a moment, before averting their eyes awkwardly, quickly scrambling away from each other. Taylor hopped to the side of his groaning friends, allowing them to detach themselves from the pile as he took a deep breath, and exhaled a a great sigh of relief. A weight lifted from his shoulders, just as a hand settled on them lightly.

"What was that about drinks on you?" Jake murmured in his ear, and Taylor laughed as he turned and engulfed the pilot in a hug. He ignored the way the other man stiffened, allowing himself to take comfort in the fact that they were alive.

"Sorry," he said a few seconds later, as he stepped away again, "no drinks on me presently, but I'll be sure to get a round once we make it back to The Celestial." He said, glancing over to where Sean was helping Craig up, and gently dusted him off.

"Not bad, bulldozer." Sean praised, his hand clapping loudly onto Craig's shoulder.

"Heh, not sure I'd put that one on my highlight reel, but..." Craig said, rubbing the back of his neck in awkward embarrassment.

"Hey," Sean said, playfully jabbing his friend in the arm. "It's about tine I met someone else carry the weight."

 _"Hilarious."_  Craig growled, rolling his eyes. "You and your damn puns." He sighed, before meeting his friends gaze uncertainly. "But, to get a little sappy here, dude... thanks... For trusting me."

"Thank Taylor." Sean said, and Taylor filled his eyes with a heavy sigh, which in turn made Jake snort with laughter. "He made me realize that I couldn't do it all on my own... even if I want to protect others. Its not just about showing up; its about trusting each other with the hard parts."

"Why does  _everyone_  always blame me when they suddenly realise they've been being an idiot?" Taylor muttered quietly, running a hand through his messy hair in exasperation.

"Just one of your many talents, I guess, Boy Scout." Jake teased, ruffling his already messy hair. "Making people see the error of their ways, and change their lives for the better."

"Hmmf," Taylor pouted, stalking over to the edge to call to Furball. "We're fine, little buddy! Meet us at the observatory!" The little fox yipped in reply, before bounding off into the darkness.

"Can we move now?" He asked sulkily, stubbornly refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Aw,  _look,_  he's all bashful!" Michelle gushed, as Grace giggled behind her hands. "Oh, red is a good colour on his cheeks, don't you think Jake?"

"Wasn't what I was picturing red," the pilot commented lightly, "but it'll do til we get back to the resort, I guess."

Taylor groaned, burying his face in his hands as he muttered to himself, "I hate you all." He turned and stalked along the wide path, ignoring the sounds of laughter from behind him, although his lips twitched in amusement once his back was safely turned.

It seemed to take no time at all, compared to their ordeal the previous day, before they were passing the mountain ridge, and climbing the smooth slope of Mount Atropo. The sun rose quickly on their approach, giving shape to a large rounded building, with a telescope pointed at the sky. A streak of blue darted around the building, hurtling into Taylor and knocking him to the ground.

 _"Oof!"_  He groaned, as Furball licked at his face and hopped on his chest, barking furiously. "Alright alright, I'm sorry! We won't leave you again, okay..?" He promised, soothing the small animal as he ran his hands down the length of his soft blue fur. "Though, it wasn't exactly our choice, ya know?" He added, receiving a lick in reply.

"So, this is the La Huerta observatory..." Sean said admiringly, scratching his arm as he observed the building.

"This satellite uplink, had  _better_  work." Zahra fumed, nursing her arm from where she'd landed on it the wrong way.

"I have a good feeling it will." Grace replied cheerfully. Taylor wished he shared her optimistic outlook, as the only thing he felt was dread. He wondered if he should share the information about the others finding the marina, but decided it would be better to hear it upon their return. He really didn't want to have a 'Taylor is crazy' discussion when he felt so utterly exhausted.

He pushed Furball off his lap, and got to his feet, dusting himself off as ge followed the group along the path towards the massive domed structure. They froze, as a soft hissing sounds from the ground.

"Somebody grab Taylor, I think there's another snake after him..." Estela said, a wicked grin curving her lips upwards. Jake scowled at the reminder, while Taylor stuck out his tongue, and moved towards where he thought the sound had come from.

"Whoa!" He said, waving the others over. "This hatch just opened!"

"Is that the entrance..?" Sean asked uncertainly.

"If Boy Scout found it, its probably a direct pathway to trouble of some kind..." Jake sighed, stepping forward and crouching beside the hole as he peered inside. "Only one way to find out."

"You want to go  _into_  the volcano?" Michelle cried, her eyes wide as she stared at the hole distrustfully. Taylor crouched down, allowing Furball to climb on his shoulders, as he swung round to grab hold of the ladder just inside the open hatch. The ladder led them down in a dark tunnel, and Taylor briefly flashed back to the disturbing mines they'd been lost in under the emergency shelter, until he finally pushed the feelings aside, certain they wouldn't end up anywhere similar at the end of the ladder.

"Anybody else getting really hot, all of a sudden..?" Zahra asked, and Taylor heard several of the others agree, as they all climbed down the ladder, one after the other. He heard Craig giggle, and then a resounding smack rang out through the darkness. "Grow up, Craig." Zahra sneered, while Craig was conspicuously silent.

"It is seriously like, boiling in here..." Taylor muttered, the darkness finally began to shift the lower they climbed, tinting with an ominous red light. There was just enough time for his stomach to drop with regret, before steam filled his vision, stinging his eyes with heat. He finally reached the bottom of the ladder, a metal walkway clanging beneath his feet. As he stepped forward, the steam cleared and he instantly recognized the scene from his vision back in the ballroom when he went bar crawling with Craig and Zahra.

 _Oh... I'm, here_... He thought, his heart sinking as the others stepped down from the ladder to gawk a the sight themselves.  _Aw, hell_... He panicked, as dozens of swaying metal catwalks dangle hundreds of feet above a sea of magma.

"Out of the frying pan..." Zahra sighed, and Jake barked a rough, surprised laugh as he clapped her on the shoulder.

"Into the fire, Skrillex." He said, his eyes wide as he took in the sight for himself.

"Oh my goodness..." Grace muttered, her fingertips tapping together nervously. "We're in the central chamber of Mount Atropo!"

"Look, on the other side!" Sean said, pointing across the walkway. "I see windows! I think that's the observatory lab!"

"You're gonna go across these rickety ass catwalks?" Zahra cried, shaking her head vehemently. "You  _seriously_  trust them to hold?" Sean turned to meet Taylors distracted gaze with a smile, and Taylor had the sense that he was about to say something either incredibly profound or insanely stupid.

"No... but I trust  _us."_  Taylor sighed. Sometimes, he really hated being right.


	11. No Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwah ha ha, here we go!  
> Some changes, some same - an ending i have no idea how to put into the next chapter yet - but its ok cuz next is another onterom! Which i hope to get up kater tongiht :p
> 
> Aanyway; thabkypu all ylu awesome people who are reading and commenting xxxx youre all amazing
> 
> x My love to you all x

_**Dear Jake;** _

_Have I ever mentioned that I hate the way we seem to constantly end up either in abandoned mines, live volcano's, or... Well, pretty much anywhere we ended up to be honest._

_But, there was at least one consistency... We were always together, and for once I don't just mean you and me. Don't get me wrong; any time I spent one on one with you is always the most cherished of my memories, but just this once, I mean our ragtag group as a whole! There's something about us all being together, that just makes us stronger. We compliment each other, even if we take the piss while we do it... I hope, you guys will remember that, in the days to come..._

_And every day after_.

**11.**

Taylor swiped an arm over his brow, attempting to prevent the sweat from running into his eyes, as he and his friends stared around the fiery cavern in disbelief. The catwalk seemed to tremble beneath their feet, as the volcano shuddered around them, the boiling magma churning as bubbles burst angrily across its surface.

"So, we're  _really_  doing this, huh?" Zahra asked, shaking her head as she flicked her Mohawk out of her eyes.

"I don't see any other way in..." Taylor replied regretfully, trying hard not to let his rising panic show to his friends. He clenched his hands into balls, and forces his breathing to remain even, as his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

 _"Mrrrrl..."_  Furball whined, curling himself tighter around Taylors shoulders.

"Okay..." Grace said breathlessly, running her hands over her wilting curls worriedly. "I mentioned my debilitating fear of heights, right?" She asked, glancing around the cavern with wide, fearful eyes. " _Because I have a debilitating fear of heights!"_

"Heh, heights I'm fine with..." Jake said, peering over the side of the railing with a cautious frown. "Pools of bubbling magma?" He asked, clearing his throat as he stepped carefully away from the edge. "Not so much."

"I mean,  _someone_  put these catwalks here..." Craig said, "that means they're probably safe, right?" He asked, as Taylor felt a sudden swell of uneasiness rush through his gut. He gasped, and grabbed a railing, only to yelp and release it quickly when it singed his hand.

"You oka-"

"I'm fine." He said quickly, cutting off Jake's concern. He smiled weakly, waving his hand sheepishly as he peeked at the pilot watching him. "Don't touch metal with skin, when volcano, you are in." He teased, hoping he was successfully covering the growing distress in his gut.

"Yeah, but how long ago was that?" Michelle asked despondently, eyeing the walkway's distrustfully. "Who knows if they're  _still_  safe?"

"Guys, I think we should stop  _talking_  about it, and just get off the catwalks..." Taylor bit out, gritting his teeth against a groan, as a rush of pain prickled its way through his gut. He groaned again, when nobody seemed to hear him.

"Guys, we've come to far to turn back now..." Sean said imploringly, looking around the group encouragingly. "Let's just do this."

"You first," Zahra sneered, folding her arms over her chest dubiously.

"Actually...  _her_  first." Craig cried, pointing across the catwalks, as while everyone was talking, Estela had already taken off ahead; and was already halfway across.

"There's still time to turn back," she called back over her shoulder, half turning to grin wickedly at them. "If you're too _scared,_ that is..." She said tauntingly.

"Well..." Sean said, chuckling as the others all bristled. "When you put it like that..!"

"Great, plan made," Taylor huffed, shoo-ing people ahead of his as his head began to ache dully. "Let's get this party jiggling." He said, flushing when everyone raised a brow at him in consternation. He scowled and made shoo-ing motions with his hands, and slowly the group set out across the catwalk, one by one. It swayed, and buckled a little under their weight, but ultimately held firm as they shuffled their way towards Estela.

"Heh, this ain't so bad..." Craig scoffed, grinning as he began to move with more confidence, and Taylor groaned, as the jocks words sparked a rush of extrasensory understanding; things were about to go wrong. Almost instantly, the ground beneath them began to rumble, and the whole cavern shook. The magma pool sizzled, and seethed, huge bubbles scorching up towards them.

"Oh..." Zahra growled, scowling towards Craig, as he sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. "You just  _had_  to open your big mouth, didn't you, Craig?"

Taylor grimaced, his gut clenching painfully, as one of the bubbles burst and sent sizzling rivulets of magma flying their way.  _"Move!"_  He yelled, firmly shoving Jake and Sean's shoulders, pushing them ahead of him along the walkway. Firball hopped down from his shoulders, and raced towards Estela, leading the way along the catwalk. " _Run, now_!" He shouted, as Grace screamed, and everyone finally began rushing towards the door where Estela was gesturing wildly for them to hurry. He set off at a sprint behind Jake, the group running as one towards the end of the catwalk. It shook, and rattled beneath their feet, and a massive geyser of magma erupted; burning through the walkway just as Jake's foot moved out of the way, splitting the group as Taylor just barely managed to skid to a stop in time. Behind them, Michelle tripped and fell to her knees, screaming as her palms singed against the hot metal.

Taylor turned to see an enormous bubble forming beneath her, growing bigger by the second, and he quickly sprinted back to the petite blonde; quickly tugging her to her feet. Just as he did, the bubble below them burst, shooting a jet of magma directly towards them. Taylor reacted without thinking, diving to the side and pulling Michelle with him, as he rolled her out of the way.

 _"Aaah!"_  Michelle cried, clinging to his in terror as he protected her with his own body. The magma blasted up right beside them, and Taylor grit his teeth as it licked along his back, having not quite moved in time to fully avoid it. He felt his shirt burn away and the his flesh of his lower back, sizzled with white hot pain. They twisted in the air, and Taylor couldn't contain his cry of pain, as he landed on on his burnt back with Michelle on top of him.  _"Taylor!"_  She cried, immediately trying to push herself to her feet and see where he was hurt.

 _"Hff... hff..._  No time..." He gasped, helping her off him and ignoring the pain as he pushed to his feet. "Let's move, quick..." He said, gesturing to the end of the walkway, where Jake and Sean were being held back by a struggling Craig, as he blocked the doorway.

"You... you saved my  _life..."_  Michelle gasped, and Taylor growled as he stepped closer to Michelle and gently but firmly pushed her towards the exit.

"Thank me later! Right now; less talking, more  _running!"_  He growled, and Michelle swallowed as she nodded and together, they sprinted towards the end of the catwalk where everyone was waiting for them.

"Come on!" Grace called, cheering through one of the windows.

"Quick, through the door!" Zahra called from the other window, her hands balled against the glass.

 _"Run!"_  Jake yelled desperately, his eyes wide as he stretched a hand towards Taylor, while Sean reached for Michelle, tugging her quickly through the doors as Taylor lagged behind. He just barely made it to the platform, fatigue overwhelming him as he reached forward and slid his hand into Jake's. The pilot tugged him forward sharply, as the ground rumbled again, the magma seething and rising once more, seeming to strain towards him. He crashed into Jake and knocked him to the floor, and cried out in pain the pilot wrapped his arms around him protectively, hissing as he arched his back away from the pilots touch.

 _"Taylor..!"_  Jake gasped, his hands immediately rising to his shoulders as he realised he was hurt, easing him onto his side and leaning over his shoulder to peer at his injured back _. "Holy shit... Maybelline! Get over-"_

"Already here," Michelle said, crouching beside them to look over Taylors injuries. She shook her head and winced as she fingered the wound as gently as she could.

"It's alright, Boy Scout... You're alright..." Jake whispered reassuringly, running his hand through Taylors hair on an attempt to calm him, as he whimpered in pain.

"It looks mostly superficial," Michelle said at last, sitting back slightly to reach for Sean's bag, from which she withdrew two of the magic leaves from the rooftop garden. "You were incredibly lucky, Taylor... Now, just hold still for me..." She said, and winced as she pressed the leaves against hos burns.

 _"Aaaah!"_  Taylor screamed, barely hearing Michelle's tearful apologies, as pain raced through every inch of him. He tried to squirm away, but Jake held him firmly in place nd refused to budge an inch.  _"Hnnnngh!"_  He panted heavily, his hands clenching and unclenching repeatedly into the pilots jacket, as the other man whispered a steady stream of support in his ear.

"You can do it, Boy Scout..." The pilot murmured, his lips pressed against his ear as he buried his face in Taylors neck, so he could keep a tight grip on him and prevent him from squirming. "You got this, right? Come on, Taylor... Just a little more, almost there... Come on..." Taylor screwed his eyes shut tightly, screaming as lances of pain continued to race through his entire body, pulsing outwards from his burnt back. When his attempts to escape didnt cease after a minute, Taylor felt Jake's face moved away from his neck, and hw whimpered at the loss of the other mans comfort. "I thought you said it was superficial?! What the  _hell_  is going on? Why isn't it working?!" The pilot demanded, all but yelling at Michelle as Taylor continued to try and roll away from where she pressed the leaves against his burns.

"I said it looked  _mostly_  superficial!" Michelle grit out, shaking her head in frustration. "I don't know! I don't exactly have a guidebook when it comes to  _magic leaves and their healing limitations_!" She cried, her tears falling freely onto Taylors shoulder, though he was in no state to notice.

"You're making it  _worse!"_  Jake cursed, ripping her hands and the leaves away, to reveal that the leaves had burnt to a crisp on the side pressed which had been against his skin, the heat from his burns overpowering them.  _"Hey!_  Smurf, we need some  _goddamn_  ice over here!" Jake growled at Furball, "Getch'ya furry little ass over here!" As Furball raced over, Jake turned back to Taylor, cupping his face in his hands and trying to meet his pain glazed eyes. "Hey,  _hey..!_  Look at me, Taylor... Okay, we're gonna try cool ya down, then see if we can make it stop hurting, okay? Just a little longer, Boy Scout... You got this, come on..."

Taylor whimpered, his brow dripping with sweat as he tried to nod and show he understood at least. He grit his teeth and tried to take a deep breath, instead gasping as he felt a refreshing chill against his burning flesh. His eyes met Jake's, locking on the cerulean blue orbs as Jake nodded encouragingly, murmuring things Taylor couldn't hear over the rushing sound of his own blood in his ears. He whinpered, biting his lower lip as Furball breathed a long gust of frozen air against his back, the ice melting away almost as soon as it formed on his overhearing skin.

"I don't understand, this shouldn't be taking so long..." Grace muttered, her eyes wide as she stared at the burns on Taylors back, which seemed almost as if they were glowing sinisterly. "What about if Furball freezes the leaves, and then we apply them,  _while_  he freezes the burns as best he can..?"

 _"I don't care what the hell y'all do, just get the hell on with it, already_!" Jake growled, straining as Taylor began using his legs to throw himself across the floor. "Big Guy, Captain America; little help here..?" He growled, and the two athletes shared a quick glance and nod, before dropping to their knees and holding Taylor down by his shoulders and feet, forcing him to lay as still as possible on his side.

 _"Nnnnggh!"_  Taylor gasped, as Furball's stream of ice paused for a long moment, and his skin instantly swirled with white hot lightning tracks of heat. He whimpered, and buried his face in the pilots jacket, as the stream of cool air returned; quickly followed by the firm press of two fresh, frozen leaves. For a moment, it seemed like nothing had changed, and then, slowly; a tickle began to creep through his scorched flesh.

"What's happening?!" Jake demanded, trying to peer at the wound, but he was unable to see anything with so many people having to restrain Taylor as Michelle and Furball worked together on the injured flesh.

"Just keep him still a little longer!" Michelle ordered, her eyes remaining locked on her task. Every so often the leaves she held would begin to thaw, and the medical student would have to quickly withdraw them to have Furball coat them in another thick layer of ice; and hastily replace them before whatever good they'd done, could be erased.

"Furball's losing steam guys..!" Grace said, bending down to set her hand on the little blue fox's back, as he panted but forced himself to keep going.

"Grace, find some water, see if it will help the little guy..." Sean said, gesturing to his bag. "There should be a couple bottles left..."

 _"Hmmm,"_  Taylor whimpered, arching towards the pilot, as the tingling spread through his burnt flesh. The pilot swallowed heavily, his throat bobbing against Taylors forehead as he tried to squirm as close to the other man as he was physically able.

"It's okay, Boy Scout..." Jake murmured, his voice a deep rumble in his chest, against Taylors cheek. Taylor grit his teeth, biting back any further screams as the tingling in his back began to strengthen. He could almost feel his flesh slowly mending itself, and he curled his hands into tight fists to try and focus the pain into them.

 _"Jake..."_  Taylor whimpered, his voice small and broken, even to his own ears. He felt the pilots arms tighten imperceptibly around his shoulders and he sighed, as the chill of Furball's icy breath finally cooled him enough to produce a shiver. Jake ran his fingers reassuringly through his sweat soaked hair, and Taylor felt his racing heart finally begin to calm; his breathing still laboured, but controllable, as the blinding haze of pain at last began to reluctantly recede. He forced his thrashing body to still, and after a long moment of consideration, Sean and Craig's hands disappeared. He clung to the pilot, counting to five in his head before he inhaled or exhaled, a routine of monotony which helped him blur the remaining pain form his mind.

"Okay..." Michelle said finally, sounding exhausted herself as she finally pulled the leaves away and gently ran a finger over the area where the burns had been worst. "I think, we've done all we can for now..." She said reluctantly, glaring at the pilot as he opened his mouth to argue. "Furball is  _exhausted,_  and we're  _out_  of leaves... If we could keep going, I wouldn't hesitate." She said firmly, shaking her head as she wiped her brow and pushed her damp hair over her shoulders. "I'm sorry Taylor... It looks like you'll have a scar, unless the leaves still work on older wounds. But we wont know til we return to The Celestial... I-" Michelle cut off, the back of her hand pressed against her nose as her eyes swam with tears.

Taylor struggled to tear himself from the pilots warm and safe embrace, but he couldn't stand to hear the petite blonde so obviously torn apart by unnecessary guilt.  _"Jake..."_  He mumbled, his voice hoarse from his screams. "Jake, help me up...  _please."_  He pleaded dryly, and after a moments reluctant pause, the pilot sighed and began to move.

"Amy chance you can go just  _one day_  without gettin' yourself hurt, Boy Scout?" The pilot asked, as he slowly helped him into a sitting position. Taylor smiled tiredly, weakly grabbing for the pilots hand, and squeezing softly when Jake offered it freely.

"I'll try," he chuckled thickly, wincong as he leaned his back against the cool wall so he could see everyone. "No promises, though." He added, a tiny grin curling his lips as the pilot huffed in almost relief from the reminder of their conversation the previous night. Forcing himself back to the present he turned and reached out to Michelle, drawing her close for a weak one armed hug, as the pilot refused to release his other hand. "I'm sorry, Michelle... It's ok, it wasn't your fault."

"Taylor, I'm  _so_  sorry..!" Michelle sobbed guiltily, her tears soaking into his ruined shirt as her shoulder shook in his hold. "If it weren't for me-"

"Hush," Taylor cooed tiredly, gently resting his head against her hair. "It's not your fault; and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to sit and talk like this right now. If it weren't for you, I would be... feeling very bad, right now."

"But-" Michelle began, hiccupping a sob as she drew away and wiped her eyes.

"Uh-uh..." Taylor tsked, waggling a finger before her face. He blinked slowly, exhaustion overwhelming him, but he pushed it aside as he looked around the group. "I would have done the same, for any _one_  of you... and, I think you all would have for me too. I don't regret any time, I help save any one of your lives; I won't  _ever,_  even if I get hurt  _worse_  than this. Even if the injury can't be healed. Even if it  _kills_  me." He glanced at Jake, as the pilot squeezed his hand almost painfully at his confession, but he could only offer a weak smile in apology. His eyes rolled slowly around the faces of his friends, which were steadily growing blurrier by the second. "You guys, are  _everything_  to me... You're my friends, my family. You, taught me... what-" Taylor sighed, his head falling back against the wall, as he finally lost his battle to stay conscious.

**He dreamed.**

_Taylor stood in the centre of the volcano, but the magma neither burned him, nor even felt hot. He floated right through it, and felt nothing but a vaguely watery sensation, a tickle of feeling but nothing further. He looked around, sensing something, or someone, watching him from the shadows just beyond the edge of the lava pool. Curious, he floated in the direction he sensed the watcher was hiding in, and as the corner of the cavern lit he found himself face to face with a red spacesuit. The helmet was shut, but Taylor could tell there was someone inside. He could sense their surprise at his presence, as well as their guilt._

_"You..." A mechanical voice spoke from the suit, crackling as if over a static radio. "Should not be here."_

_Taylor frowned, confused as to where he was supposed to be, if he wasn't supposed to be where he was. It was highly confusing._

_"A time for all things," the mechanical voice continued, as the red suit waved a hand to wave in greeting. "And all things in their time..." Taylor felt a lance of pain down his side, but when he looked down, he could see nothing wrong. Indeed, he could see nothing of himself at all, as if he were a disembodied spirit; there seemed to be a faint glow where his body should have been, but no trace of his physical self. He looked back at the red spacesuit, and his blood ran cold. The raised hand was not a hand, but a mechanical contraption which was not waving to him, but holding a writhing ball of fire in its palm. Taylor looked at the fire sporting, mechanical arm a moment longer, before his eyes raised to the darkened visor. His heart began to thump painfully in his chest, as he stared at the lowered visor, certain that if he were able to lift it; he would be staring at-_

Taylor woke with a start, jolting awake suddenly, only to immediately be stilled by a hand on his chest.  _"Easy,_  Boy Scout, easy." Taylor felt himself relax, a heavy sigh escaping him as he leaned back against the pilots chest. He contented himself with feeling the pilots steady heartbeat behind him, using the repetitive thump-thump-thump to calm his frayed nerves. "Maybelline, he's awake..." He groaned as he heard Jake call to Michelle, not wanting to move from his comfortable position. He felt the Jake's quiet laughter rumble through his chest behind him, and flushed guiltily as the sensation went straight through him, pooling heat in the pit of his stomach.

"Taylor..?" Michelle asked softly, kneeling down before him. Taylor glanced up, hoping his cheeks weren't burning, to see that the blonde girl looked much improved from the last time he remembered seeing her. "I need you to lean forward for me, okay? I promise I won't take long, and then you can rest some more..."

"Hmm," Taylor hummed, grinning lopsidedly as he rested his head on Jake's shoulder, refusing to move. "I'm fine, Michelle. A little tired still, but otherwi-"

"Boy Scout, move your ass and let the little lady see what she needs to, before I  _make_  you." Jake huffed, leaning aside so Taylor had to move forward, else be pulled over with him.

Taylor pouted, groaning as he reluctantly leaned forward and allowed Michelle to prod gently at his back. He hid a wince of pain, and when she was finished, he flopped backwards in exhaustion. "Thankyou, Jake." Michelle said, nodding to the pilot in acknowledgment. "Well, it looks better than it did. I'm hopeful that some more leaves back at the resort will clear uo the lingering scars..." She trauled off, grabbing Taylors hands suddenly.  _"Thankyou."_  She whispered fiercely, a wet glow to her eyes. "You saved my  _life_  out there..." She hiccupped, and Taylor sighed as he leaned forward and dragged her into another hug. He rubbed her back, and muttered reassurances, until she drew back, looking at him thoughtfully. "Taylor, do you remember what you were saying..? Before you passed out, I mean?"

Taylor frowned, thinking about his entire ordeal. After a long pause, he shook his head and Michelle smiled weakly, squeezing his hands before she released them and pushed to her feet, walking away to stand with Zahra and Craig. He stared at her a long moment, guilt gnawing at his heart, at the thought of having lied to his friend. He remembered every word he'd said, and every feeling he'd felt along with them. He glanced away, taking a deep breath as he ran his eyes over the room around them for the first time. A steel door separated them from the deadly catwalks where they'd entered, and he assumed that his friends had shut it after he had finally arrived.

"Slammed shut on us right after you came tumblin' through." Jake said quietly, and Taylor jumped, not realizing the pilot had been watching him study the door. "We ain't been able to get it open again, not that we really wanted to, considering." The pilots hand slid across Taylors back, and he shivered at the light touch of the pilots fingers ghosting over his exposed skin. He bit his lip, as the pilot leaned closer, his lips brushing the shell of his ear lightly as he next spoke. "You're still a bad liar."

Taylor huffed, and half turned to look at the pilot, as Jake retreated to lean against the wall. "Only to you, Mr Military Training." He said, his eyes trailing over the pilot in concern as he took on his rumpled condition. "Hey, are you-"

"I'm fine... now." Jake confessed quietly, ruffling Taylors hair affectionately. "Just uh, try to cut down the life threatening situations to once a week, yeah? I'm not sure I... we, can handle once a day much longer." Taylor felt his heart constrict at the pilots slip, but he didnt draw attention to it, as Jake kept his eyes firmly locked on the area just over Taylors shoulder. Instead he squeezed his hand, and smiled softly.

"Scout's honour." He said, and Jake snorted with laughter, his eyes finally meeting Taylors. Taylor almost cried, at the raw emotions churning through the pilots eyes, but he forced himself to grin instead, as he nudged the pilot playfully and tried to get to his feet. "Little help?" He asked eventually, and Jake chuckled as he shifted, getting his feet under him before helping pull Taylor up with him.

Taylor wobbled, and Jake wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him steady as Taylor rested his hands on the pilots shoulders. He glanced up, and skipped a breath, as he realised how close they really were. He felt his cheeks turning pink, burning hot under the pilots intense gaze. "Heaven help  _any_  Scout leaders, with trouble like  _you_  in their midst." Jake murmured, and Taylor laughed, the moment effectively ended between them.

"Taylor," Sean called, walking over with Grace hurrying after him. Jake released Taylor as Grace threw her arms around him, sobbing into his ruined shirt. "Good to see you're alright, man. Gotta admit, you had us all worried for a moment there..." The sports star said, offering his hand. Taylor smiled, slapping his palm into Sean's and clasping it tightly for a few seconds.

"Taylor," Grace mumbled, somewhere against his throat. Hw glanced down, but could only see her curls. He looked to Jake for help, but the pilot was studiously avoiding looking at him. Taylor told himself it was ridiculous that such a gesture should make his heart feel so light, and that it didn't mean the pilot even was jealous; and, that it was fifty kinds of crazy, stupid, foolishness that he wished the pilot were. "Taylor, we were  _so_  worried!" Grace sobbed, her small chest heaving as she vented all the feelings she had pent up while he'd been unconscious.

"I'm sorry I worried you all," he said, glancing at Jake from the corner of his eyes. "I promise, I'm fine... now." He said pointedly, and grinned when he saw jakes lips twitch in an unwilling smile. He eased away from Grace, smiling kindly as he dried her tears for her.

"That was  _too_  close, dude!" Craig said loudly, as he walked over with the others. He offered his fist for Taylor to bump, Zahra mimicking the action. He bumped both fists and grinned at them both, a swell of emotion filling him, as the people he loved showed such interest innhis wellbeing.

"But, we all made it, right?" Sean asked, looking around as if to check nobody else was injured. "Nobody was hurt..?" He glanced at Taylor, before quickly averting his gaze.

"Thanks to Taylor..." Michelle said, raising her arm as she led everyone in a cheer to her saviour. "Three cheers for the hero!"

 _"Hip hip, hooray_!" The group chanted, as Taylor flushed, biting his lip as he watched the group shyly from beneath his lashes.

 _"Ahem..."_  Taylor coughed awkwardly, glancing around to find a way to change the subject. "So, where are we..?" He looked around the room properly, the overhead lights flcilering to illuminate what he assumed was some kind of control room. Consoles blinked with indecipherable code, while the volcano rumbled on the other side of the dense glass windows. "Is this the observatory..? How long was I out anyway?" The rapid fire questions escaped him before he realised, and he tinged pink with embarrassment when he heard several soft chuckles from behind him.

"Sure doesn't look like any observatory  _I've_  ever seen." Jake grumbled, and Sean cast him a withering glance.

"You've  _literally_  not looked around at anything while we've been here," the athlete teased, not in the least bit fazed by the scowl the pilot threw his way. "You were on ' _Taylors cushion_ ' duty." Zahra and Craig shared an amused snort, while the pilot sniffed and turned away, hiding the colour dusting his cheeks.

"Yeah, well, the comment still stands." Jake muttered, walking over to a large cylinder in the middle of the room. Sean rolled his eyes and joined him, and together they examined the strange looking chamber.

"These consoles..." Zahra hummed thoughtfully, strolling over to run her hand almost reverently over the keyboards. "They're cutting edge." She said, with an admiring whistle. "They're like,  _decades_  ahead of anything I've ever seen."

"Rourke International does do a lot of technological innovation and development..." Grace sais thoughtfully, watching as Zahra dropped to the floor and scooted under the machines on her back. "Maybe we've found one of their research facilities..?"

"But, why would it be  _here..?"_  Craig asked, peering around them all as he scratched his head. "On a tropical resort island..?"

"Because this whole damn place is a front." Jake scoffed, leaning against the strange canister he'd been examining with Sean, as he glared around the room. "The rumours are true; this island is just one big playground for Rourke to run his illegal experiments."

"So what are  _we?"_  Zahra asked, her head poking out from under the consoles so she could scowl at the pilot. "The guinea pigs?"

"Yeah, well," Craig frowned, smashing his fist into his palm threatningly.  _"This_  guinea pig's gonna kick his ass!"

"Oh, I  _wish_  I had a video of you saying that..." Zahra said longingly, smirking as she scooted back under the computers.

Taylor shook his head at everyone, amused that they were all working together so well, even if they bickered and didn't actually realise they were doing it. He looked at Zahra, fiddling through wires in a panel she flipped open with her penknife. He looked to Sean and Jake, examining the strange cylinder together. He couldn't help the way his heart swelled with contentment, a sense of belonging filling him. "I know nobody answered you, but you weren't out that long. Maybe a couple hours..?" Taylor jumped as Grace quietly stepped up beside him, startling the dark skinned girl in return. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She gasped.

"No, its fine!" Taylor laughed, shaking his head at hims own reactions. "I'm sorry, you're just so quiet sometimes..." He said with a grin, and Grace giggled behind her hands.

"Well, like I said; you weren't out long, and we mostly just rested in that time. Everyone wanted to make sure you were..." She hesitated, biting her lip uncomfortably as her eyes darted over to where Sean and Jake were lightly jostling each other aside to better examine the cylinder. Taylor shook his head in amusement, and a piece of his heart seemed to glow fiercely, cementing the memory into itself. "I've never seen Jake so... Protective, of something... well, other than his drinks." She admitted quietly.

"Heh, drinks are pretty important to Jake." Taylor said fondly, watching the pilot with a gentle gaze. As if sensing eyes on him, Jake turned, winking suggestively when he caught Taylor staring at him. Taylor blushed and looked away, pretending he couldn't hear the pilots quiet, amused laughter.

"I don't think you realise though, Taylor..." Grace said quietly, nudging him as she smiled shyly. "You're pretty important to him too. I mean, if  _we_  were worried; he was  _scared..._  and I've never seen Jake scared before."

"I have," Taylor said lightly, trying to pretend that Grace's words hadn't set off an entire storm of butterflies in his stomach. "Back when we were at the emergency shelter, and the sabertooth first showed up..."

"You mean, when  _you_  got hurt?" Grace asked, peering up at him slyly from beneath her glasses.

"Well, it was before that..." Taylor said, shifting awkwardly as the fluttering in his stomach grew stronger. "When it first appeared, I mean... I hadn't got hurt then."

"Hmm," Grace hummed thoughtfully, tapping her lips with her finger to keep grinning. "And, when it first appeared, what was the first thing he did..?"

" He grabbed my-" Taylor trailed off with an awkward cough, but the damage was done, as Grace giggled knowingly.

"Taylor, every time you put yourself in harms way; Jake's always the one who's most affected by it." Grace said slowly, as if explaining complex something to a small child. "Whether either of you are prepared to admit it or not yet, I just wanted to make sure you were at least  _aware_  of it."

Taylor felt a deep rush of elation and hope, that the pilot could truly be reciprocal of the strong emotions he himself felt for the other man. He bit his lip, trying to fight against the goofy grin which wanted to spread across his face. "Uh," he cleared his throat, his face flushing red as Grace giggled, pushing his dilemma with the pilot aside as he desperately searched for something he could use as a change of topic. "I er, I mean... Are there no doors outta here..?" He finally asked, upon noticing that there seemed to be no way out of the room they were in. Thr way they had enters was sealed shut, with no panel to open the door from the inside; not that they would want to return to the roiling heart of the volcano.

"We haven't been able to find one so far..." Grace admitted quietly, looking at the floor sadly. "For the time being at least, we're stuck in here."

"Oh, I can  _not_  imagine that discovery going down well with everyone..." Taylor sighed, running a hand through his hair as he felt an odd tickling at the back of his mind.

"It... got a little tense." Grace said evasively. "Craig and Michelle kinda freaked a little, and Zahra was strangely calm; like she was just resigned to being stuck in here and we were gonna die..." She recalled, her fingers tapping a rapid pattern as she retold their brief story. "But, Sean reminded us why we came; for the satellite uplink. He had just said we should split up and look around when you woke up... Everyone was so worried about you, we just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine now," Taylor said reassuringly, smiling at the quiet girl warmly. Truthfully he ached like he couldn't remember having ached before, but he put it down to stress, as he took a deep breath and took another look around the room. He spotted some pipes over by the door they'd entered through, and with a quick goodbye to Grace, he made his way over to examine them. They looked thick and sturdy, like they might make a good tool for something. The niggling feeling at the back of his mind told him he was on the right track of thought, and he noticed as he ran a hand over one that, nothing was running through them at that moment. He wrapped his hands around one, and tugged as hard as he could, but it didn't budge in the slightest. He glanced around the room, and sighed in relief when he realised nobody had seen his pathetic display.

 _Guess, I better ask someone else_... He thought, his eyes darting towards Jake and Sean, and then quickly away as he shook his head. Grace's words filled his ears, and his stomach seemed to be trying to fly away from all the fluttering going on inside it.  _Bad Taylor, very bad Taylor. No! No asking Jake, you know he can't do it and you're only asking to hear what sounds he makes_... He scolded himself, frowning as he mentally berated himself for his less than innocent intentions. He nipped his lip sharply, wincing as he broke the skin, before looking over at Craig. "Hey, Craig!" He called, grinning as he pointed at the pipe. "Gimme a hand breakin' stuff?"

"Oh,  _hell_  yeah!" Craig cheered, swaggering over slowly. He pressed a hand to Taylors chest and gently pushed him aside, as he waggled his brows and shoved his sleeves up his arms. "Watch the master at work..!" Craig grinned, as he wrapped his beefy hands around the pipe and pulled.  _"Hrrrrrr!"_  Hr grunted as he strained to tear the pipe from the wall, and Taylor forcefully blocked himself from thinking of such sounds coming from the pilot instead.  _"Raahhhh!"_  Craig roared, as the pipe finally ripped clear of the wall. Craig thrust it into the air with both hands, like a trophy held high above his head to show off his victory. "Yeah, baby!  _That's! How! I! Do!"_

 _"Damn,_  Craig!" Sean called, smiling at his friend even as his brows rose in surprise. "When we get back to school, you gotta teach me your weight lifting techniques!"

"Anytime, homes!" Craig said with a wink, sauntering back to where he had been standing with Michelle and Grace by the window, the pipe slung over his shoulder like a fantastic prize. Taylor shook his head in amusement, and happened to spot estela crouched by the floor in the opposite corner. With a sigh, he strolled over, hunkering down beside her.

"What're we doing?" He asked expectantly, laughing when Estela rolled her eyes at him in exasperation.

"There's a cable that runs from the console down here... into this grate." She admitted reluctantly, meeting his eyes with her cautious gaze. "Look... there's a light down there. I think," she paused, taking a deep breath as she finally looked away from him. "I think there's another room below us... But, I can't get the grate to open." She admitted, pushing on the grate with all her might, but it didn't move so much as an inch.

"Maybe, together?" Taylor offered, holding out his hands. She hesitated, then nodded, and together they tried again to push the grate open, but with similarly disappointing results. Taylor saw Estela huff in irritation, and he felt the niggling in the his mind intensify. He grimaced and preemtovely rubbed his head, as a sense of familiarity swept over him. Estela just opened her mouth to say something, when he held up a finger and began to search the room quickly. He found Furball curled up by the pipes he'd destroyed with Craig, and he grinned at the little fox, wiggling his fingers to encourage the small animal closer.

" _Mrrllk? Mrrrrlk_?" Furball purred, as Taylors rubbed his fingers through the cool and soft fur.

"First up, thankyou for your help earlier." Taylor said, scratching under the little foxes chin to show his gratitude. "Second, how 'bout some ice breath help over here, on this grate?" Furball glanced between Taylor and Estela, before tipping and affirmative and hopping to his feet. He walked over to the grate, where he wound up to deliver a powerful frosty blast. Taylor cheered, as the little fox froze the grate, able to hear the metal buckle and weaken.

"Hey, that's-!" Estela began, but Taylor ignored her as he grinned down at Furball.

"Who's a  _good_  little magic fix thing..?" He cooed in a baby voice, rubbing Furball's belly, as the little blue fox squirmed on his back excitedly.  _"You're_  a good little magic fox thing!" He sing-songed, laughing softly as Furball kicked at his hand playfully with his back legs. "Yes, you  _are..!_  Ye-"

"Uh, Taylor..?" Estela asked, clearing her thriat loudly. Taylor looked up, his face flaring with heat as embarrassment washed over him. Estela was staring at him like he had just grown horns, and hr quickly cleared his own throat and shook his head as if to clear it. He got to his feet and avoided her eyes as he stepped closer. Pretending his awkward moment hadn't happened at all, the two of them began to kick at the grate, damaging it somewhat; though it still held. "Urgh, we almost had it!" Estela growled in frustration, kicking the grate once more for good measure, as Taylor stepped back. "We need a... a tool! Something big... and... and, sturdy to hit it with!" She said, as if struck by an epiphany. Taylor smirked, his arms folded over his chest as he saw Craig's head prick up like Furball's ears, the jock turning in their direction hopefully.

"Did, somebody say  _'big,' 'sturdy,'_  and  _'hit'?"_  He asked cockily, swaggering over confidently beflre turning to his side as he grinned widely, showing off the pipe still slung over his shoulder from earlier.

"Maybe?" Estela said guardedly, and Taylor huffed in amusement that she was still suspicious of them after spending a night eating giant crab with them all, followed by a life threatening trip over a cliff, a d through a volcanic core. He wondered how many more such team building exercises the stubborn girl would need, before she realised she could trust them. While he was lost in his thoughts, Craig lifted his pipe triumphantly.

"I was put on this earth for two reasons." He said solomnly, raising the pipe over his head with a wicked grin. "Helping Sean on the field... and smashing shit with pipes!" He said, winding up for the hit. He cackled as he slammed the pioe down as hard as he could onto the grate, shattering it and sending the remains plummeting down, to land in a clatter against a metal floor.

"Whoa!" Grace called, jumping at the sudden loud clang that resounded through the room.

"Dude..!" Sean cried, peering around the mysterious opaque pod in the center of the room, to stare at his friend in a mixture of awe and consternation.

 _"Yesss!"_  Craig cheered, waving his pipe over his head victoriously. "Craig one, stupid grate zero!" He crowed happily.

"Nice work, muscles." Estela said, smiling widely as Craig celebrated his victory over the metal grate with a lap of the room. She refocused, crouching and peering into the hole thoughtfully. Before anyone could stop her, she stood straight suddenly and immediately stepped forward, dropping through the hole and out of sight.

Taylor frowned, glancing at Jake as the pilot approached. At his subtle nod, Taylor sighed, and reluctantly dropped down after Estela. They landed in a cold, sterile room. A long metal table sat in the middle, some folders lying atop of it. Taylor felt the breath in his lungs turn to ice, a fierce terror converging on him, as his mind was overwhelmed by another memory overlap. He fought at first, used to the usually gentle prods, but after a moment, he realised the futility of his struggle. He felt hands against his face, but couldn't see anything but the cell; its prisoner snarling as it paced like a caged tiger. He jerked backwards, smashing into the long mirror which took over most of one wall, sucking in an explosive breath of air as he tried to shove the 'other' memory away. He heard a faint gibberish rambling, and realised he was muttering to himself at a rapid pace. He forced himself to stop, whimpering as he found himself face to face with Jake.

"Breathe," the pilot said calmly, his thumbs rubbing small circular motions across his cheeks. "Just  _breathe,_  Boy Scout... Nothin' else, just  _breathe."_  Taylor nodded weakly, focusing his mind on the repetitive motions and soothing voice of the pilot. He averted his eyes as he finally calmed down, trailing them around the room to spot a bulky metal locker at the far end of the room, and a trash can with some crumpled paper in it beside the door.

"This is..." He said quietly, his heart sinking as the vision swam before his eyes. He heaved a deep sigh, and straightened against the wall. Jake released his gentle hold on him, stepping back to give him some breathing room, but Taylor noticed his eyes darken as he looked around the room in disgust.

"An interrogation room." Estela said calmly, though he hands were balled into fists.

Taylor hesitated a moment longer, fighting the urge to be sick in the trash can. He avoided meeting the pilots concerned gaze however, fearing the mans clear eyes would see straight through him, and would somehow know what he'd seen. "Okay..." He said at last, finally feeling at least semi in control of himself again. "I can maybe see why Rourke would have a research facility..." He thought aloud, frowning as he put the pieces of the strange puzzle together. "But, why the hell would he need an interrogation room?" He said in confusion.

"I can think of a dozen reasons." Jake growled ominously, dragging his eyes slowly across the room. "None of them good." Taylor felt a rush of emotion for the other man, and he made to reach for him, but forced himself to stop. Grace's words filtered through his mind again, and he bit his lip as he turned away, looking at the folders on the table as a distraction instead.

"Oh my god..." He murmured, as he saw photo's of Jake, Diego and Zahra attached to the files. He glanced towards Jake and Estela, who were trying to get into the metal locker, before looking back to the files. He hesitated, hos hand outstretched as he considered reading them, especially as one of them no doubt contained intel that Jake would hardly be willing to share with him yet. He scooped the files up, and sighed as his heart clenched painfully. "Uh, Jake..?" He called, his voice rough from the heavy emotions juggling for priority in his body. "I think you should see this." He said quietly, as the pilot turned and raised a brow at him. He offered Jake his file, biting his lip as he watched the pilot frown down at whatever it contained.

"This..." Jake shook his head, snapping the folder shut and clenching it in his hand tightly. Taylor hesitated, and then gently rested his hand over Jake's, easing it loose around the file.

"I'm not gonna ask to see it," he said quietly, so Estela wouldn't hear. "But someone made that for a reason. Don't destroy it, without considering that it might be useful later... Although, its... none of my business, really..." He trailed off, his cheeks dusting red as he averted his eyes and stepped away. He tucked the other two files down his shirt, and moved over to the trash can, grimacing as he reached for the discarded piece of paper and just hoping there was nothing disgusting on it.

"What's it say?" Estela asked, making Taylor jump as she peered over his shoulder.

"Oh god, I'm gonna have to get you a bell or something, Estela." Taylor sighed, and Estela actually laughed at him briefly, before nodding to the paper again. Grumbling to himself about bossy females, Taylor un-crumpled the paper, to find a hand written note. He was just about to read it, when he caught sight of the pilot stuffing his file beneath his jacket. Something warm flitted across his heart, but he quickly looked at note in his hands, as Jake turned and stomped back to the metal locker. "Uh, it says... ' **Reset sequence: 3-1-2**.'" He said, looking at Estela with a frown.

"Oh joy,  _more_  useless nonsense." The girl huffed dryly, rolling her eyes as she turned to help the pilot again.

"Maybe not..." Taylor said thoughtfully, "maybe Zahra can make some sense of it." He folded the note quickly and jammed it in his back pocket, before stepping up tot he locker with the others, folding his arms over his chest as he waited to see what they might find.

"Huh," Jake hummed, as he tried to break the doors open with Estela's help. Taylor leaned forward and see what the fuss was about, but couldn't see around the others, and so he drew back again with a small pout.

"Look familiar?" He asked, avidly denying in his head that he was sulking over a locker getting more attention than him.

 _"Oh yeah,"_  Jake replied, and Taylor could practically hear the excited grin on his voice. It made a tightness in his gut ease slightly, and he found his lips curling upwards softly. "I know a weapons locker when I see one." The pilot chuckled, as he popped the locker open and peeked inside. A strange look crossed his face, and he reached inside slowly. "Whoa..." He drawled, as he drew out the mist futuristic looking gun, Taylor had ever seen.

"What... is that?" He asked dubiously, his eyes checking over the white plastic like covering and little blue lens. He frowned, something about the weapon striking a chord in him, but he couldn't get close enough to the memory without a massive headache blooming.

"I don't know..." Jake confessed, shaking his head in what looked like both surprise and confusion to Taylor. "I've never seen anything like it. And, I've seen a whole  _lot_  of guns." He added reluctantly.

"Do you think it's..." Taylor began, pausing to bite his lip nervously. "Loaded..?" He had the strangest sense that it wouldn't be long before they needed the little weapon, but he couldn't understand why.

"I don't really feel like pulling the trigger to find out..." Jake said, glancing up at Taylor with a dark gleam to his usually clear blue eyes. "Guns, interrogation rooms... I am liking this whole place less and less." He said, scowling as he shook his head. After a long moment of silence between them all, Jake held the gun up and met Taylors eyes fully, for the first time since he'd handed him the file. "Mind if I hold onto this..?"

"Go ahead," chuckled Taylor lightly, "wouldn't trust anyone else with it." Jake threw him an unreadable look for a moment, before his lips quirked into a grin and he shook his head, chuckling dryly to himself as he tucked the gun into his jacket. Taylor glanced around the room again, shivering involuntarily ad he turned back to the others. "Let's get out of here." He said quietly, Jake and Estela quick to follow his suggestion, as they quickly clambered out of the awful room. Taylor bit his lip and winced as his injured lip throbbed and began to bleed again. He tried to push away the soul destroying vision; to leave the broken and rambling Jake behind and focus on the real one who was just ahead of him, reaching upside-down through a hole in the ceiling, with a crooked grin. He smiled and accepted the offer of help, quickly rising through the hole to reappear in the main control room.

"Thanks, Top Gun." Taylor said, as he stood straight, ignoring the way his stomach tied itself in knots when he found himself far too close to the other man for coherent thought.

"Anytime, Boy Scout." Jake replied quietly, before returning to help Sean with his examination of the pod. Frowning in curiosity, he followed, looking over the tall opaque cylinder which rose up into the ceiling.

"Any guesses what this thing is?" He asked, hiding a grin behind his hand when the pilot jumped slightly in surprise, not having heard him approach.

"Well, I have got one idea..." Jake replied, recovering quickly. "But it's, kinda crazy..." Taylor waved his hand in a gesture for the other man to continue, and after a moment of hesitant thought, Jake slowly continued. "Back when I was in the military, I had a buddy working at  **DARPA...**  He told me about this new tech they were working on... called,  **MASADA**  pods." He said, eyeing the cylinder critically. "These things were the last step in survival. You got into the pod, plugged some tubes into your arms, and then the whole thing would fill up with these, specialized chemicals..." Taylor felt his blood turn cold in his veins, the pod before him suddenly seeming so much more ominous. Without meaning to, he flitted to an overlapping memory, one where his own body was stationed inside the tube. With a gasp, he violently jerked himself out of the memory, back into the present, his back colliding with the desk Zahra was working under.

"What the-?" Zahra cursed, dropping some wires. She threw a glare around the edge of the table, and Taylor offered her a weak smile in apology.

"Hey, you okay?" He snapped back to himself, meeting the pilots concerned gaze as he glanced over Taylor as if looking for an injury of some sort.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I just," he shook his head distractedly, trying to push the unwelcome vision from his eyes. "I spaced out for a minute and then, I just... I dunno." He muttered, averting his eyes as he flushed under Jake's concerned scrutiny. "I'm sorry, what was that last thing you said..?" He asked, hoping to derail whatever thoughts the pilot was having, as he stood and returned to beside the pod.

"... just, that you'd be knocked clean out and the pod would seal shut." Jake said slowly, frowning as he watched Taylor closely. "You'd be safe from anything."

"They sound pretty handy," Taylor said, raising a hand which he couldn't quite bring himself to lay against the pod."Also, mega creepy..." He conceded quietly, retracting his hand to his chest.

"Heh, you got  _that_  right, Boy Scout." Jake huffed, turning his sceptical gaze to the pod again, allowing Taylor to take a deep breath and shake the lingering unease from his vision from his head quickly. "These pods would survive being shot, bombed, set on fire... My buddy said they'd be the last things left after a nuclear war." Jake said, shaking his head in disgust at the tall cylinder.

"How..." Taylor cleared his throat, hesitant to ask but needing to hear what he suspected he already knew to be the answer."How would you get out..?"

"Beats me." Jake shrugged, and Taylor looked over in surprise. Jake laughed quietly at his obvious shock, his eyes crinkling in amusement. "My buddy didn't hear about that part." He clarified, watching Taylor, as he eyed the pod uneasily. He felt the truth in the trickle of ice down his spine, that once inside one of the pods; you were there to stay, unless someone let you out. An even more unsettling thought occurred to him, and he looked to Jake in alarm.

"You..." He swallowed against the nervous lump forming in his throat, and forced himself to keep going, "you think someone might be in there..? Like,  _right now?"_

Jake didn't appear surprised by the thought, in fact if anything, Taylor would have said he looked proud that he'd figured it out for himself before the pilot could say anything. "Creepy thought, ain't it?" Jake said, winking at him conspiratorially. Taylor couldn't help his amused grin, his uneasiness quelled by the pilots natural charm and laidback nature. He shook his head at the pilot, and turned to Sean, wanting to see what he made of the strange contraption.

"How 'bout you, Sean?" He asked, smiling innocently at the pilot as he thought he saw a flash of jealousy in his clear blue eyes. "What do you think this thing is?"

"I don't know, and I'm not entirely sure I want to now, in all honesty..." The athlete said, glancing at Jake as the pilot grinned and mock saluted with two fingers. Taylor tried not to laugh, pointedly avoiding looking at the pilot so he wouldn't encourage him, though he knew his lips betrayed his amusement, twitching with the effort not to smile. "I was trying to find a way to open it, but there's nothing."

"There has to be a way somehow, else what would be the point of it..?" Taylor thought aloud, frowning at the cylinder in consternation.

"Good point, Taylor." Sean said, as he rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. Hw snapped his fingers together, as if suddenly remembering something. "Check this out though..." He said, pointing to the metal lining around the top of the pod, where it connected to the ceiling. "It looks like this thing can go up to another floor..."

"Wow, good eye, Sean!" Taylor said, impressed with the athletes discovery. "So hopefully it will be less; creepy floating things, and more insanely cramped elevator..."

"Thanks," Sean said, beaming at Taylor before Jake could say whatever had made his eyes glimmer with dangerous amusement. Taylor swallowed heavily, his eyes locked onto the pilots as they smoldered with dark humour.

"So, uh..." Taylor cleared his throat, tearing his eyes free from Jake's as the pilot lowered his gaze and smirked at the floor, seemingly biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "Is there another level above us?"

"Beats me," Sean said, turning his attention back towards the pod determinedly. "But I'm sure as hell gonna find out." Taylor grinned and stepped away, leaving them to their search. He caught sight if Michelle nervously fiddling with something in her hand, and he walked over to lean against the window beside her.

"Hey, Michelle." He said quietly, resting his head on her shoulder tiredly.

"Hey, Taylor. What's up?" She asked, pressing her cheek against the top of his head. "Are you feeling ok?" She asked concernedly, and Taylor smiled as a warm glow spread through his chest.

"Hmm," he hummed affirmatively, peeking up at her. "Just checking in to see if you're okay." He said, his head sliding from her shoulder, when she barked with surprised laughter.

"Sorry, it's just..." Michelle muttered, fighting off the odd hysterical giggle. "You saved my life, got burnt in the process, have been playing detective to try and get us out of this god awful place and yet... you still have time to check on little old me?" She said quickly, her eyes watering as her fingers twisted and tapped at a rapid rate.

"I'll always have time to check on my friends." Taylor said warmly, wrapping an arm around Michelle's shoulders, only to find she was trembling. "As far as getting burnt well, I should have moved quicker. It wasn't your fault, you know? I'd take a lot worse punishment than that, if it meant saving your life in the process."

"Don't let Jake hear you say that," Michelle scoffed, wiping her eyes as she sniffed and straightened beside him. "Just...  _try_  to take better care of yourself, please? I might be a med-student but, that doesn't mean I want anymore 'in the field' practise on you."

"Yeah, ok," Taylor huffed in amusement, glancing back at the boiling magma behind them. "I'll try." He said, and grinned widely when Michelle just groaned in response. "So, have you found anything?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. No." Michelle said, and Taylor frowned in confusion, causing the petite blonde to laugh lightly. "You guys do the whole puzzle room thing. I did my part, I healed, now I'm just going to sit here and watch the magma flow." She said, turning her fingers over again.

"What is that?" Taylor asked, budging her shoulder gently with his own.

"This..?" Michelle asked, raising her hand to show him the little metal pin between her fingers. "It's a bobby pin. I play with it when I'm nervous..." She confessed shyly, ducking her head in embarrassment.

"That's cute," Taylor said, "and kinda funny too."

"How so?" Michelle asked lightly, but Taylor could feel the way she stiffened and understood she was more affected by his words than she wanted to admit. He thought in silence for a few tense seconds, choosing his words carefully.

"Well, you just..." He began, raising his eyes to hers with a warm, if slightly conspiratorial smile. "You don't strike me as the kind of person who gets nervous...  _Angry,_  maybe. But not nervous."

"Yeah, well..." She said quietly, her eyes flicking to Sean before she dropped them to the bobby pin twirling between her fingers. "I guess there's a lot about me that you don't know."

"Hmm," Taylor hummed thoughtfully, narrowing his eyes at the floor as he considered his options. Finally he sucked in a deep breath, and leaned close to whisper in her ear. "I know you're incredibly smart, you're incredibly kind, and you're in a world of pain; because people who you thought were your friends, lied to your boyfriend... and he  _believed_  them." He drew away from her ear, half anticipating that she might slap him. Instead she turned to him slowly, her eyes wide and full of so many intertwined emotions he couldn't decipher any specific one.

 _"How..?"_  She started, her words choking off as she pressed a hand to her lips. She glanced at Sean, and Taylor followed his eyes, winking when he saw the pilot attempting to appear inconspicuous as he watched them. "Michelle, if there were only  _one_  thing I knew about you, it would be that you loved Sean completely. You're not the kind of person who would throw that away for anything. You're loyal, and a good person. And one day soon, he  _will_  realise that... Just, give him some time." Michelle let out a choked sob, burying her face in Taylors shoulder as she tried to compose herself. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, rubbing her arm gently until she took a deep breath and pulled away, straightening her top and wiping under her eyes.

"Thanks, Taylor..." She said, a soft smile curling her lips. "I think, I needed that..."

"Anytime." Taylor said, stepping away to give the petite blonde some time to herself. He moved aside, and crouched down beside Grace, where she was sat beside the window. "Hey, Grace." He said, and she turned to him with a smile.

"Hi, Taylor." She greeted him, wrapping her arms around her knees as she scooted over to make room for him. "What's up?" She asked, as he flopped down beside her.

"Found anything interesting?" He asked by way of reply, and Grace shook her head thoughtfully, as she turned back to gazing out the window, to the hot magma just the other side.

"No, but... I just cant stop thinking about it. The magma." She said with a sigh. Taylor followed the dark girls eyes, shivering as he remembered the lick of fire which scorched his back. He shifted, rubbing the scar gently as it throbbed in an echo of the pain.

"What about it..?" He asked, both hesitant and curious to speak about it. He felt oddly as if it were sentient, and that talking about it might enrage it to come for him again.

"Well, look at it." Grace said, before abruptly apologising. "I mean, I'm sorry, that's... probably the last thing you want to do right now, I'm so sorry, I didn't think!"

"Grace, Grace!" He laughed, raising his hands in a placating gesture to try and calm the frazzled girl. "It's ok, I get it. I don't mind looking, just... don't ask me to go out there unless it's like, unavoidable, okay?" He teased, jostling her gently as she smiled shyly.

"Well, okay..." She said, gesturing again out the window. "I just meant, it's totally still again now, see? No bubbles, no scorching jets; nothing. In fact," she said hesitantly, glancing up at him and blushing as he smiled encouragingly. "I'm pretty sure it calmed down, the  _second_  we got in the room."

"You think the magma was what,  _trying_  to get us..?" He asked, surprised someone had the same thoughts about the magma as he did.

"That's crazy, right?" Grace asked, her face falling as she turned back to the window dejectedly. "I mean, like, even for this island, crazy?"

"It's hard to wrap your head around," Taylor admitted, scratching his ear in nervous agitation. "But I think you're right, Grace. There's something really strange happening out there..." He titled his head, grinning slyly at the dark girl as she flushed under hos praise. "Keep an eye on it, would you?"

"Sure thing!" Grace giggled, as Taylor offered her his pinky ginger to promise with. He raised a brow, and she laughed as she accepted, linking their pinky fingers, much to Taylors amusement."Thanks for listening, Taylor." She said, leaning against his side briefly before pushing away, allowing him to get to his feet.

"Anytime," Taylor said with grin, waving as he moved over to where Craig was standing just behind them. He offered his fist for a bump, which the jock returned with an amused snort.

"'Sup." Craig said by way of greeting, grinning widely as he waved his thick pipe over his shoulder.

"Not much, just wondering if you found something..." Taylor said, smiling as he nodded to the metal pipe Craig seemed so fond and proud of. "Other than, ya know, your very awesome pipe. Thanks for the help by the way!"

"Anytime, bro." Craig said, pretending to smash something in emphasis of his point. "But naw, dude. Mostly, I've just been thinking about magma... Like, what is it?" He asked, frowning in deep thought. Taylor raised a brow at Michelle and Grace, who were both hiding their faces behind their hands so they wouldn't be seen laughing. "Does anyone know?" Craig asked, and he sounded so sincere that Taylor felt bad for not answering him sooner.

"Uh..." He said hesitantly, and Craig looked at him sharply. "I mean... yes?" He said uncertainly, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as he wondered how to explain it so the jock wouldn't be offended. "Like, it's molton rock... from the heat of the volcano, dude." He said slowly, sighing in relief when Craig's face broke out in a pleased grin.

"Oh... heh, I guess I thought it was more complicated than that." He said, sounding inordinately pleased about Taylors explanation. "Like, with particles and shit... You're pretty smart, huh, Taylor?"

"Just happy to help." Taylor said, grinning widely as Craig gave him a thumbs up and clapped him on the shoulder briefly. He winced as he stepped away, rubbing at his shoulder and wondering if it would bruise. _I should probably talk to Zahra too, if anyone's gonna figure out how to get the computers working and get us outta this box of a room, it's her_. He thought fondly, as he strolled over and leaned against one of the terminals. He saw a large symbol flicker on a monitor, and leaned in to take a closer look.  _Huh... Looks kinda like, three snakes, all connected together..._  He thought, frowning as he turned his head back and forth, trying to see if different angles made the image itself appear differently.  _Or maybe, one snake... with three heads..._  He gasped, pressing a hand against his head as he leaned against the console. "A Hydra..." He mumbled aloud, as puzzle pieces seemed to slot together in his mind. He wished he had some paper, so he could just filter out the hundreds of thoughts which seemed to infiltrate his head all at once.  _Rourke is the Hydra; Rourke is the enemy._  Taylor thought, his hands balling into fists as a primal rage flooded his veins. He grit his teeth, and took several shallow breaths as quietly as he could, trying to siphon the awful feelings away. When he felt slightly more in control of himself, he turned his attention the computer console before him, hoping he would be able yo find something to use as a distraction. He frowned upon noticing that the terminals didn't seem to have any buttons on them, but did appear to have just one large scanner. Upon taking a closer inspection of it, he found it had only a single flat pad, with a soft glowing light under it. As he leaned over, an electric voice rang out.

**"No biometric signatures detected. Rourke DNA not found."**

"Hm,  _that's_  not super creepy at all." Taylor said to himself, taking a step back and knelt down to join Zahra, who was still staring at the underside of the terminal with a serious expression. "Any luck getting these things working?" He asked, recoiling when the girl seemed to hiss at him like a cat.

"Yeah, right." She scoffed, her face morphing into a scowl as her fingers continually flowed through all the wires. "I've hacked some pretty sophisticated systems... but  _nothing_  like this. This tech is  _way_  above my pay grade." She snorted in disgust, though Taylor wasn't sure if it was because of her inability to get into the systems yet, ir just that there existed a system which gave her such trouble. "There's no keyboards, no mouse, no touchscreen. If this thing even has an interface, I'll be  _damned_  if I can bloody see it."

"Could it be, like... a voice command?" Taylor asked uncertainly, frowning as he glanced at the underside where Zahra's hands disappeared into a sea of wires.

"That's what I'm thinking..." Zahra said thoughtfully, shaking her head as she frowned up at the terminal. "But it's almost like the whole system is on lockdown. We gotta find a way to reset it."

"And, you have some idea how we do that..?" Taylor asked, his brows raised in cautious hope. He followed Zahra's finger, as she withdrew a hand from the sea of wires and pointed to another underside panel on the other side of the terminal.

"I'm thinking there might be a hard reset switch in there," she said, scowling at the still closed panel with disgust. "But, I can't get the damn panel open. I need something small and flexible to jam into the keyhole."

"You mean like a bobby pin?" Taylor asked, his eyes swivelling to Michelle on the other side of the room. He grinned, filled with relief at the thought that they might finally get out of the cramped room.

"Yeah, actually..." Zahra said, sounding surprised as she nodded and peeked over at him hopefully. "That could totally work. You got one?"

"Not me," he chuckled quietly, before raising his voice and calling across the room. "Hey, Michelle! Come over here for a second, would you, kindly?" He asked, smiling when the blonde immediately turned and strolled over to them.

"Hey!" Michelle gasped, as Zahra whipped forward and snatched the bobby pin from her fingers as soon as she walked close enough. She scowled at the other girl, folding her arms over her chest as she jutted her hip out to the side.  _"Rude,_  much?"

"Relax, lady." Zahra chuckled cockily, "I'm just getting us all out of here." She said, jamming the little bobby pin into the reset panel's lock, and twisting it around. It swivelled several times, but wouldn't click, no matter which way Zahra tried it. "Come on...  _Come on.._." Zahra began to chant quietly in frustration, her expression turning slowly from cocky to irritated.

"Um... If you don't mind..." Grace said quietly, slowly hunkering down beside Zahra. "Could I try?" She asked hesitantly, smiling uncertainly at the fuming hacker.

"You got a lot of experience picking locks, Brain Trust?" Zahra asked, and Taylor hurriedly clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. It seemed that after awhile, everyone was picking up on Jake's habit of using nicknames. He felt such a strong rush of pride and affection for the group, he couldn't have wiped the smile from his face if he tried. He watched as Grace lay on her back, sliding in beside Zahra and gently taking the lockpick from the other girls fingers. Zahra smirked expectantly, watching herself as Grace turned the pin once, twice and a third time; only to have her jaw drop when the panel fell open.

"Whoa, way to go, Grace!" Taylor laughed, offering his hand go the dark skinned girl and helping her slide out from beneath the console. She beamed as he picked her up and spun her around, giggling happily when he set her gently back on her feet.

"When this is all over, I have a  _lot_  of questions..." Zahra said slowly, staring at Grace as if seeing her for the first time. The shy girl ateeples her fingers before her as she beamed around then all, moving away before pausing suddenly, and reaching out to offer Michelle her pin back. The blonde laughed and accepted the pin, slinging her arm around Grace's shoulders and walking back to the window with her. Taylor grinned after them, and then leaned down to look inside the panel with Zahra. At the top, he saw the word  **RESET**  and below it, was three switches. "Well, good news is; we found the reset switches. Bad news is; I have literally no clue what order to flip these babies in..."

"I do!" Taylor said suddenly, dipping his hand into his back pocket for the note he had found down in the interrogation room's trash can.

"Wait, you do?" Zahra asked, her brows raising in surprise. "Man, today is a day of lessons learnt..." She muttered to herself, as he handed her the note and she quickly scanned it over.

"Yeah, I found that note down in the interrogation room. I figured it was something worth hanging on to." Taylor said, shrugging his shoulders when she looked over at him in surprise. "Hey, I have common sense... sometimes."

"Well then, do the honours, Taylor." Zahra said, smirking as she scooted out from beneath the console to allow him room to slither under himself. "Flip away."

Taylor grinned, but paused before he moved towards the reset panel, instead stepping closer to Zahra, and removing the file he had also found on the interrogation room. "I uh, also found this... I haven't read it!" He assured quickly, handing it over to her. "But, I just thought you ought to know. I don't think we should destroy them, just incase there's something in them that might help us later, but... I figured you should have it."

Zahra opened the file and snorted, as she skimmed the single sheet quickly. "Dude, you are such a dork." Zahra scoffed, closing the file and handing it back to Taylor. "Appreciate the gesture and all, but I really don't care if you read it. If you think it might be useful later, keep hold of it." She said, folding her arms over her chest as he slid the file back into his shirt.

Taylor grinned, as he fist bumped with her, before he laid down on his back. He winced slightly at the minor twinge from his scar, but slid under the panel with the note held up beside it. He quickly flipped the third switch, pausing at the faint buzz that crept into the room. He flipped the first switch, and raised a brow at Zahra, when he heard a soft electronic whirring noise start up. Finally he hit the second switch, and a loud humming came from the walls around them. He scooted out from under the table, to see the monitors flickering with strange symbols. "Aw yeah, I think its working!" Zahra crowed, as a hatch popped open on the terminal, and a little drone; the size of a golf ball, fluttered out.

"What the fu-" Taylor began, coughing before he could finish his curse.

"What is that thing?" Craig asked, raising his pipe defensively. "Zahra?!"

"Don't look at  _me,_  man." Zahra said, sounding a strange mix of fascinated and bored. "I've never seen anything like that in my life." The little drone hovered in the air over the center of the room, whirring like a beetle, when suddenly; a light appeared. Taylor looked around, as the whole group junoed back collectively from the hologram that burst into view in the middle of the room. Michelle yelped a scream, as Grace looked on in fascination.  _"Shiiiiiiny..."_  Zahra drawled, eyeing the little holographic projector with an impressed smirk. The hologram flickered, a calm and placid expression on her face as she stared blankly around at them.

"Uh..." Taylor cleared his throat, stepping closer to the hologram as he waved at it awkwardly. "Hello?"

" _Database corrupted._ " The hologram said, it's voice warbled and crackling into almost indecipherable noise. " _Access denied. Self identity input needed."_

"Um, Zahra? Translation..?" Taylor asked quietly, only for the hacker to shrug unhelpfully. He frowned at her and turned back to the hologram, which continued to stare vacantly ahead of itself. "Er, can you... help us? We're trying to access the satellite uplink..."

" _Database corrupted."_  The hologram repeated blandly, " _Access denied. Self identity input needed."_

"Save your breath, Taylor..." Michelle said, stepping up beside him and resting a hand on his shoulder. "Something's clearly wrong with her."

"Self identity input..." Zahra repeated quietly, frowning thoughtfully. "It's almost like the software's having trouble figuring out who it is..."

"You're saying that things  _alive?!"_  Craig cried, his eyes darting between Zahra and the hokigran in what looked to be an odd combination of awe and horror.

"In a sense, sure." Zahra said with a shrug, either ignorant of or just ignoring Craig's obvious discomfort. "I bet we could make progress if we knew what the identity was..."

"You mean, like, if we guessed its name?" Sean asked, and Taylor nodded, sensing the logic of the other boys thought process. He frowned, as a familiar niggle settled into the back of his mind, and he got the strange sensation that he knew exactly what name he needed to offer the hologram.

"Kara! Megan! Jennifer! Jessica! Kathleen! Coco! Wend-" Craig began listing girls names for the hologram, which remained inoassice to each of his attempts. He finally cut our when Zahra whacked him around the head lightly.

"Don't be a dumbass," she scowled, though Taylor got the impression she was trying not to laugh. "That's not gonna work. Whatever its name is, it's probably pretty specific."

"Uh, guys?" Jake asked uncertainly, pointing across the room to where a door had opened inside the pod he and Sean had been examining. "Anyone notice  _that?"_  Taylor glanced at the pilot, sharing a brief look of concern before he slowly approached the newly opened pod.

"What is it..?" Grace asked uncertainly, but the hologram merely repeated itself again in reply.

"Okay, we've made it this far..." Taylor said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. "Let's keep looking." He led the group over to the now opened pod, which was blessedly empty, save for a soft light. Inside, were two circular grooves in the floor. "What do you make of it?" Taylor asked, glancing around the group.

"I don't know." Sean said thoughtfully, crouching down to look at the strange marks in the floor. "But, look at those grooves.. It kind of seems like two people are supposed to stand in it..."

"Yeah, and then what?" Michelle asked, stepping closer to Sean. Taylor felt his heart swell for the girl, proud that she would even want to try again with the sports star, what with the sting of his precious rejection still so strong.

"Maybe, it'll let them access the satellite!" Grace suggested, her fingertips tapping excitedly.

"Or, maybe it'll drop 'em straight in the magma." Zahra droned thoughtfully, smirking when Grace turned and scolded her. "What? I'm just saying!" She laughed.

"Well, either way... We've done just about everything else we can I here." Sean said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "I'm going in." He said, stepping forward onto one of the grooves, only for nothing to happen. "I uh, think I need a partner..." He said bashfully.

"Awfully snug in there, Captain America." Jake snorted in amusement. "We'd be pretty much in each other's arms." Taylor glanced over at the pilot, his cheeks flushing when he met Jake's amused gaze, and he quickly looked away again. He bit his lip, his heart thumping loudly against his chest, or at least it seemed it to his ears.

"Yeah, I... don't really think I'd fit, bro..." Craig said, eyeing the tiny space left uncertainly.

"I... I can go... If no one else wants to..." Michelle stammered, blushing furiously as she refused to meet anyone's eyes.

"I wouldn't mind seeing what's up there..." Taylor admitted, eyeing the pod thoughtfully. He almost laughed at the scowl on both Jake and Michelle's faces, but instead forced his face to remain thoughtful and considering.

"Gonna be mighty cramped in there," Jake warned stiffly, unconsciously stepping closer. "Cap's a big guy anyway, and its gonna be a  _real_  cozy ride up in that thing."

"He's right, you know?" Michelle said, "I mean... I'm a  _lot_  smaller than you, so-"

"Oh my god, Michelle , just get in the damn pod already." Taylor laughed, unable to watch the tiny blonde worry her lip any longer. "I can ride up with Jake after you guys are back." He said, turning to the pilot with an innocent smile when the man choked.

"Oh, you can, can ya?" Jake asked, raising a brow before he narrowed his eyes ar Taylor suspiciously.

"Sorry, if you're not bothered about seeing what's up there, I can just go wit-" Taylor said innocently, getting his thumb over to where Sean was waiting in the pod with a perplexed expression for  _someone_  to join him. He bit his lip to hide his grin, when Jake cut him off suddenly.

"Shut up, Boy Scout." Jake scowled, huffing an exasperated sigh. "Maybelline, get in the damn pod already." Taylor tried his best to hide his mirth, but he expected he failed miserably, as Jake glared at him.

"Go ahead, Michelle." Taylor said cheerily, winking at the blonde discreetly as she sauntered over to the pod, and squeezed in beside Sean. Taylor shook his head in amusement, it was so tight that she had to press right up against Sean's chest. Sean looked down, and seemingly without thought, he wrapped a thick arm around her waist, pulling her closer even closer. She stared up at him, their faces just inches apart, and Taylor couldn't understand how the man had ever doubted the blondes devotion to him.

"Hey." Sean murmured, as the pod doors slammed shut, and they plunged up into the ceiling, vanishing from sight.

"Whoa..." Taylor murmured, glancing over at the pilot, who was still growling to himself under his breath. "That thing's fast..."

"You seriously wanna ride that thing?" Jake asked, frowning thoughtfully as he peered at him. Taylor squirmed under his gaze, not wanting to admit he mostly just wanted an excuse to be in such close confines with the pilot.

"I'm curious." He said weakly, averting his eyes as the pilot raised a brow at him. "If you don't wanna go, we won't. I was mostly just teasing Michelle, to be honest." He finally said, turning his back on the pilot so the other man wouldn't see the lie in his eyes.

"Where..." Grace stammered, staring up at the ceiling. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know..." Craig said, as a huge grin slowly spread across his face. "But I have a feeling I know what they're getting up to!" He cackled, nodding his head suggestively.  _"You_  know what I mean...  _Yeah,_  you do."

"Seriously?" Zahra sighed, scrubbing her face with her hands.

"Oh, come on!" Craig said, jerking his thumb towards the ceiling where the pod had disappeared. "You saw how they were looking at each other. Those two are just  _dying_  to get back together."

"It's... not that easy, Craig." Taylor said, shifting uncomfortably. "There's more to it than that. They have a lot of shit to work through... But," he said, smiling up at the ceiling, " at least they finally have some privacy to talk." The group fell into an awkward silence for several minutes, nobody wanting to think the sorts of things Craig had implied the other two were doing above them. When the pod came shooting back down from the ceiling, Taylor could almost sense the relief in the room. The doors slid open, and Sean and Michelle slipped out together. "What happened?" Taylor asked, breaking the curious tension forming amongst them all.

"It was amazing!" Sean said with a heavy exhale, rubbing the back of his neck happily. "There was some kind of holographic display for the whole room, and there were stars, and galaxies and just... the most amazing things..." He gushed, as Michelle reached out and touched his arm gently.

"That's right..." She said softly, staring at Sean as the athlete shared a fist bump with Craig. "Some pretty amazing things."

"But, we didn't find anything to help our current, uh... situation." Sean admitted shyly, wincing in shame. Taylor felt a small arm creep around his waist, and found Michelle leaning against his side, a content expression on her face.

"Had a good time?" He asked slyly, wrapping his arms around her and resting his cheek on her hair.

"Hmm," she hunmed happily and Taylor laughed softly. "Thankyou, Taylor..." She whispered, drawing away only so she could lean up and press a quick kiss to his cheek. Taylor laughed, his eyes crinkling in amusement, when he suddenly felt eyes on him. He turned to find Jake waiting just off to his side, his arms folded over his chest as he stood awkwardly.

"Cap says they didn't find anything, so..." The pilot cleared his throat, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "If you still wanted to go look, maybe we'll find something they missed?" He offered, and Taylor bit his lip to keep from squealing in delight.

"If you don't want to go, I'm sure-" Taylor began, only for the pilot to roll his eyes and sigh, as he stepped forward and grabbed him by the wrist. Taylor threw a satisfied wink back to Michelle, who giggled behind her hand, as Jake dragged him quickly across the room and into the pod with him. His cheeks flushed, his body flaring with hear, as Jake stared down at him, releasing his wrist to wrap an arm about his waist. Taylor felt his heart race, as his body pressed chest to chest against Jake's, their faces only inches apart.

"This was your idea, Boy Scout..." Jake huffed with no small amount of amusement, his eyes dragging over Taylors red face as if to commit it to memory. "Cozier than ya thought, huh?" The pilot chuckled, and Taylor barely contained a yelp at the way the sound reverberated through his chest.

"You can say that again..." Taylor gasped, shifting his weight so his whole body was pressed flush against Jake's. The pilot sucked in a deep breath, shaking his head as he leaned back against the side of the pod.

"I knew this was a bad ide-" before Jake can finish, the pod door slammed shut. Taylor bit his lip to hide a grin, as the pod shot upwards. "Hold on tight!" Jake said, tightening his own grip around his waist. Taylor wrapped his arms around Jake's shoulders, holding onto the pilot tightly, as they shot upwards. He felt a rush of exhilaration as it streaked into total darkness. He held his breath, suddenly hyper aware of every inch of his body, where it pressed snugly against the pilot's. He could feel his own heart racing, but he could also feel Jake's, hammering wildly against his chest. His gut churned, and for once it was with desire rather than fear. He bit his lip to contain a whinper, as he felt his body begin to react to the close encounter. Heat pooled in his stomach, as the pilots breath tickled his ear. It curled lower in his gut, as the pilots hand gently pressed agains tthe centre of his back, drawing him even closer against him. He felt a rush of longing, and was just about to give in to it and lean closer, to finally press his lips against the pilots in the safety of the darkness, when the pod came to a sudden stop.

"Uh..." He murmured, as the door slid open, flooding Taylors overheating body with cool air. He sucked in a deep breath, and reluctantly pulled away from the pilot, stepping into the pitch black room outside the pod. "What's happening..? I thought Sean and Michelle said this place was supposed to be all..." He gesture vaguely, and flushed with heat when he realised that the pilot couldn't see him.

"... You just made a random gesture, didn't you?" The pilot chuckled knowingly, and Taylor scowled in the general direction he assumed the pilot to be.

 _"No."_  He said petulantly, starting to fold his arms over his chest, before deciding that it wasn't such a good idea when surrounded by such thick darkness.

"Sure thing, Boy Scout..." Jake huffed dryly, making Taylor jump when his voice sounded much closer than before. "Well, you better hold my hand so we don't get too turned around. Then we can check this weird ass, place out together."

Taylor laughed lightly, as the pilots hand slid gently into his, somehow not in the least surprised that the other man had found him so easily in the darkness. "This is getting to be a habit, you know..." He said teasingly, and the pilot laughed quietly beside him, squeezing his hand briefly. Taylor sucked in a long, deep breath, trying to ignore how his body was reacting to the other mans touch in the darkness. He tried to focus on the room as they walked around, but all he could tell was that it seemed wide and round, and had smooth walls where he was running his hand along the surface slowly. He gasped, as Jake turned to him in the darkness, and he crashed into his chest. He could feel the other mans heart thundering against him, and his heart melted. A contentment settled over him, his entire self telling him that he was exactly where he belonged. He bit his lip, as the tip of Jake's nose brushed against his own. He felt the air around them become heavy and charged, his skin tingling as he fought the urge to lean forward and kiss the pilot at last, where it could remain hidden in the darkness.

"Any guesses as to where the heck we are, Boy Scout?" Jake asked quietly, seeming in no particular hurry to move away and explore the wide, open space around them.

"...an observatory..?" Taylor asked dumbly, blushing in the darkness as the pilot chuckled quietly, his breath tickling over Taylors cheeks. "But I uh," he added, clearing his throat as he tried to get his brain and his mouth to cooperate. "I'm kinda thinking this is the part where the lights come on and everyone shouts 'Happy Birthday, Taylor!'" He joked, pulling away slightly under the pretense of looking around some more, when in fact he just needed to find some fresh air which wasn't packed with the scent or body, of the distracting pilot.

"Is it you're birthday?" Jake asked, seeming genuinely curious. "Cuz if this is your idea of a party, then you clearly ain't been partyin' right." Jake snorted, and Taylor firmly pushed away the tendril of doubt which tried to seep into his head. "Where's the drinks, the food, huh? Unless this is like, one of  _those_  parties... Ya know, where everyone gets naked and runs around in the dark; whoever you catch you get to keep."

"What the  _hell_  kind of parties have  _you_  been to?" Taylor asked incredulously, laughing loudly as the pilot squeezed his hand.

"Hey, I'm just repeatin' what I heard about college kids," the pilot teased, and Taylor snorted in amusement as they slowly, blindly walked around the room. "I'm more of a, one on one kinda guy." The pilot said, sounding oddly strained.

"It's like your reading my mind." Taylor sniggered, hoping to alleviate whatever worry had settled into the pilots head.

"God, I hope not," Jake groaned, "that thing is  _lethal_  at the best of times." He teased, and Taylor smiled at the easy banter. "Gotta admit though, Boy Scout... If there's anyone I'm not worried about bein' trapped in a dark, creepy, probably some kinda death-trap with..." The pilot confessed quietly, tugging on Taylors hand to bring him to a halt. "It's you."

"You mean that?" Taylor asked, feeling as if his heart were trying to climb out his throat. "Accident, injury prone, Boy Scout?"

"I do." Jake murmured, and Taylor felt his whole world condense to a single point, as the pilot stepped close to him once more. He felt fingers gently trail up his arm, and he was almost certain he could feel the pilot smile as he leaned in close, when suddenly he froze.  _"Whoa..."_  Jake murmured in awe.

"What is it..?" Taylor whispered, biting his lip in anticipation. When the pilot didn't respond, he drew back, and realised he could make out the other mans silhouette. He turned to the far end of the room, where small lights had begun to glow along the edges of the walls. "Uh, what's happening..?" He chuckled nervously, as the lights grew brighter, spreading out around the room. Taylor winced, as suddenly, a dazzling holographic display appeared, projected into the air around them. He looked back at Jake, and his breath was stolen, when be saw the pilot standing amidst a swirling cluster of dazzling stars and galaxies which spun and whirled. The pilot was looking around in obvious awe himself, watching as shooting stars streaked by them, and distant supernovas pulsed and burst. "Whoa... it's..." He murmured, lost for words as his throat constricted at the sight of the pilot so lit up by the colourful display. He looked away, blushing as he thought about the light display they'd witnessed from the control tower shortly after arriving, and he wondered if maybe it had been something to do with the display around them.

"Yeah..." The pilot agreed, swallowing thickly. "It's... really something." Taylor peeked back at the pilot to see that he was staring at him. He felt his heart lurch, and he was about to step closer, to finally give in to the aching of his heart and his body, when the pilot squeezed his hand and looked away suddenly. He felt a huge swell of disappointment, but trampled it the best he could, upon noticing the hard set of the pilots jaw.

 _Patience,_  he reminded himself.  _He needs time, and I have no reason to rush him_... He forced a smile onto his lips, and squeezed the pilots hand back as he looked around the amazing display around them. "Gotta say, I never thought I would end up somewhere like this, it's so amazing.  _Thankyou..._  for coming with me." He said, hoping to alleviate whatever lingering doubts were grasping at the pilot.

"Hm," Jake hummed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Can't say it's what I was expecting when I agreed to this charter... But, I'm glad I took it." He admitted, tilting his head as he looked back at Taylor from the corner of his eye. "Huh?" He muttered, turning fully as he frowned at something which caught his eyes.

"What..?" Taylor asked uncertainly, feeling strangely bare before the pilots studious gaze. "What is it..?"

"Huh?" Jake hummed, glancing up briefly and chuckling at the concerned expression on Taylors face. "Don't worry, Boy Scout; not you. Look here," he said, tugging Taylor over to his side so he could better see the holographic stars, orbiting where he had been standing. "Something's been buggin' me this whole time. See, these stars match the stars over the island. I was looking at them last night-"

"Before you let me come and steal some body heat?" Taylor asked, suddenly understanding the deeply thoughtful expression on the pilots face when he'd gone to lay down with him the night before.

"Yes, before the brave and fearless Boy Scout was a wuss and demanded I keep him warm." Jake said flatly, raising a brow when Taylor slapped his arm playfully.

"I did  _not!"_  Taylor laughed in mock offense, shaking his head at the pilots knowing grin. "I asked very nicely, you were more than welcome to say no, if you didn't want me to lay by you." He said, sticking out his lower lip in a playful pout.

 _"Ahem,"_  Jake coughed, rearing his eyes from Taylors lower lip with effort, as his cheeks dusted pink. "Anyway, I uh, noticed something was off. I had to know the stars in the military, sometimes you don't get a map and have to rely on the sky... I couldn't put my finger on it before but, now..." He said, shaking his head thoughtfully as he stared at the stars through narrowed eyes.

"What is it?" Taylor asked softly, squeezing the pilots hand gently when it seemed he'd gotten lost in his own mind.

"Well see, that led to a lot of time just spent lookin' at stars. The night sky, charts, you name it... I learned all the constellations so I'd always know which direction was which." He explained, pointedly avoiding looking at Taylor again as he looked around the stars. "But on this crazy island... it's all  _wrong,_  Taylor. There's no Big Dipper, no Scorpio, no Taurus, no Gemini..." He said, scratching his head in confusion. "We're in the Caribbean Sea, and I'm pretty damn certain that means the stars should still be the same as they've always been, but..." He sighed heavily, his head turning as he looked around the entire display. "All the constellations are different... It's like they're, fragmented. Hell, the entire Northern Hemisphere probably hasn't looked like this since the time Fangs was  _supposed_  to be running around."

Taylor frowned, soaking in everything the pilot said as he stared at his feet. It should have shocked him, should have scared the living daylights out of him; but all he felt was a strangely detached acceptance. He sighed and looked up, about to ask the pilot what he thought it all meant, when a planetary system off the side from where they'd been looking caught his eye. Something about it made his teeth grind together harshly, and made his head begin to ache fiercely. He let his fingers fall from the pilots grasp as he moved away, barely hearing Jake call his name in confusion as he approached a planet which seemed to be made almost entirely of crystal. He didn't understand how something from so far away, could appear so detailed. The planet glittered, seeming to glow and pulse familiarly. He frowned, and then gasped, as the pieces connected themselves. The strange flowers which had given him such a furious headache, which had seemed like glowing crystal to his eyes; gave him the exact same feeling as the planet before him. The connection stole his breath, and he slammed a fist to the side of his head as it began to throb painfully, as if trying to tear itself apart. Firm hands grasped his cheeks, and clear blue orbs swam before his eyes. He panicked, trying to look away lest the orbs see straight through him, at the pain behind his tears. The hands held him still however, the orbs remaining locked on his eyes as a voice calmly reminded him to breathe. He took a deep gulp of air, and immediately the pressure in his head began to ease. He stared into the pilots calm but concerned eyes, breathing to his count, until finally the pain ebbed away, and he sighed heavily in relief.

"You  _ever_  gonna tell me what's goin' on in that head of yours?" Jake asked quietly, his thumbs rracing under Taylors eyes, wiping away the dampness.

"Heh," Taylor huffed, resting his hand over one of Jake's and squeezing briefly. "Soon as I figure it out, I'll let you know." He said, as he qently pulled the pilots hand from his face and looked back to the strange planet which gave him such foreboding feelings. "Something about this one just -" he cut off with a gasp, as the holograms faded away, leaving then in darkness once more.

"Guess the rides over." Jake said quietly, after a few moments of tentative silence between them. He squeezed his hand, and slowly led them back to where they found the pod. Jake stepped inside first, and Taylor hesitated, before turning around and stepping back against him. He bit his lip, hoping the pilot wouldn't mind, but he also didnt want his body to be so snugly pressed against the pilots, should his bourgeoning arousal attempt to show itself once more. He pressed his body back into the pilots, squeezing in so that they were snugly tucked within the pod together. "Uh, Boy Scout..-" Jake began, but the doors sealed shut around them. Taylor leaned back, letting his head rest against the pilots shoulder, exhaling slowly as Jake's hands came to settle tightly on his hips. "You're gonna be the death of me..." He heard Jake mutter quietly, his voice unsteady as his fingers dug into the soft flesh of his hips. Taylor bit his lip, his body flushing with heat as he felt Jake's heart thundering in his chest, pressed firmly against his back. He felt heat coil in his stomach, desire coursing through him, making him ache to arch against the pilot. He closed his eyes and resisted, his heart stuttering as he felt Jake's laboured breath against his throat. He barely contained a whinper, shifting slightly as he felt Jake's fingers tense, before slowly siding beneath the ruined fabric of his shirt, splaying across his stomach and pulling him closer. He felt the twitch of arousal, and was coherent enough to think it was a good thing he wasn't pressed against the pilot, able to save himself the embarrassment of getting a hard on when pressed so tightly against the other man it would no doubt have been jutting into him obviously. However, he had not considered, the effect it might have on his body, to have his ass tightly pressed against the pilots groin. He held hiis breath, afraid to move as Jake's nose brushed against the shell of his ear. "You're a force to be reckoned with, Boy Scout..." Jake murmured, his voice thick, heavy like the air around them.

"Yeah?" Taylor breathed lightly, a slow smile curling his lips as Jake's thoughtful hum rumbled through his chest against his back. He shivered, and felt a rush of heat blaze to life in his gut as the pilot hissed in response, his fingers pressing harder into Taylors soft skin.

"Oh, yeah,  _definitely..."_  Jake huffed, his nose gently trailing along Taylors ear to his throat. "You-" Jake fell silent, as light suddenly flooded into the pod. He quickly are away from Taylors throat, and Taylor gasped as the pilot shifted, biting his lip as he burned red; at the brief press of arousal against him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to sober himself before he saw the others. Part of him wanted nothing more than to go back to the darkness, to find out what might have happened if they'd onkt had a few more minutes alone. The other, sadly stronger part of him, sighed as the pod door opened, revealing everyone staring at them expectantly. He cleared his throat as he stepped out, ignoring Sean's raised brow and Michelle's shocked grin as he strode forward, hoping to cool himself off and calm his body down before having to speak to anyone.

"Well?" Grace asked eagerly, and Taylor rolled his eyes as he leaned against the computer terminals. "Did you find anything?" Taylor hiccupped a giggle, immediately covering his slip by having a coughing fit.

"Not anythin' that'll get us outta this box, Brain Trust." Jake said, his voice oddly strained as he too moved away from the group. Taylor glanced over, and the pilots eyes smoldered knowingly at him, until he quickly darted his eyes away again.

"Did you guys  _kisssss?"_  Craig asked, making obscene kissing noises, before disintegrating into a bout of raucous laughter. He stopped when Zahra stomped on his foot hard, frowning at the girl, as she glared at him and shook her head.

"I can see what you guys mean, that was..." Taylor glanced at Jake, his eyes softening when he saw the pilot had regained his usual cocky bravado. "Really something."

"Yeah..." Jake agreed slowly, "that it was." The pilot seemed to shake himself out of his dazed state, looking around the group as he ran a hand through his hair. "But we had about as much luck as you guys with findin' a way outta this place."

Taylor hummed, stepping closer to where the little drone was floating, the hologram waiting patiently for input. "Is your name..." He asked quietly, letting the tickle he'd sensed earlier flutter quickly over his mind. He felt a faint rumble of pain behind his eyes, but ignored it as he continued.  _"Iris..?"_

The hologram flickered, then suddenly perked up, blinking her eyes rapidly, before looking around with wide and alert eyes. "Correct!" The hologram said, relief palpable in her tone. "Identity match established! Scanning databanks and backup connection..." Taylor drew away, hesitant to turn around lest he be met with questions he couldn't quite answer yet about how he'd worked it out. Instead, he was met with impressed expressions all around.

"Wow, guess he found something without you realising, Jake..." Sean said, smiling at Taylor proudly. Grace squealed and clapped her hands in excitement, and even Zahra looked impressed by his success.

"Knew we could count on you," Jake said, walking casually up beside him. "You're gonna have to tell me how you did that some time..." He added in a quieter tone that the others wouldn't hear, meeting Taylors eyes with a meaningful look.

"Add it to the list," Taylor huffed, folding his arms over his chest and smiling as the pilot laughed quietly in reply.

"Database link established. Downloading partially reconstructed historical fragments..." Iris's soft voice rang through the room, her hands clasped before her stomach as data flashed through her eyes quickly. "Island history; not found. Rourke International archives; not found. Personal identity, fully recalibrated." She said, blinking a few times, and then turning towards Taylor with a warm smile. "Greetings, travellers! I am a backup of Iris one-point-oh." She said cheerily, before hanging her head slightly in shame. "I apologize for any inconvenience's you may have experienced. My software has been corrupted, so my archives are incomplete... How my I help you?"

"Uh, how about getting us the  _hell_  out of here?" Zahra said, and the hologram smiled warmly at her in response.

"Done." She said cheerily, as behind her, a hatch slid open and a ladder descended from the ceiling, leasing up to the surface.

"It was that easy?" Craig cried, scowling at the newly opened exit. "Come on!" He growled, before making his way over. He was three rungs up, when Sean's voice made him turn back.

 _"Wait!"_  Sean said, gesturing towards Iris. "Let's not forget the whole reason we came out here!" He reminded everyone, and Craig grumbled as he swung back down from the ladder and reluctantly rejoined the group.

"Iris, can you access the satellite uplink?" Taylor asked, rubbing his head as it pulsed faintly with the beginnings of a headache. He watched as Iris's eyes flickered for a moment, as she scanned through her systems.

"Yes!" She said, beaming around the group happily. "Satellite uplink established. Communications are now available."

"Ha! Yes!" Michelle cheered, as Zahra bobbed her head, smirking aoprovingly as she mumbled in disbelief. "We did it! We actualy did it!"

"Put us through through to someone who can help... Uh, like the Coast Guard... please." Sean said, though Taylor hardly heard him. He continued to massage his head, using both hands to try and alleviate the building pain behind his brows. He scowled at the floor, determined not to voice his distress.

"Scanning..." Iris said, her eyes flickering as she found the right connection. "Locating... Frequency found! Connecting to the Saint Lucia Naval Base..." They heard the crackle of static, followed by the click of the connection being made.

"Hello? Can anyone hear us?" Sean asked, as Taylor subtly slipped to the back of the group, turning away as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths to try and keep himself grounded. "We're on the island of La Huerta, and we could really use some major rescuing right about now..." The group jumped collectively, when they received not the calm and helpful reply they expected, but a man who replied with a desperate and panicked tone of voice. Taylor was the only one unaffected, as he hovered un-noticed at the back of the group, bent almost double as he leaned against the computer terminal and grit his teeth together tightly.

" _My god, it's... it's erupting! The volcano's erupting_!" The voice cried in horror, the sound echoing through Taylors mind like a memory from a broken dream. " _And, there's something else! Not just, ash... But, oh no... Oh no_ -" The line went dead amidst a bloodcurdling scream, the sound stabbing at Taylor like a knife to his gut.

"What, the  _hell,_  was  _that?"_  Michelle demanded, after the group had remained silent for some time.

"I don't know..." Sean said uncertainly, shaking his head in bemusement. "Iris, can you connect us to somewhere else, please? Like, the U.S.A, maybe?" He asked, seeming shaken by the strange call.

"Connecting to..." Iris said calmly, the only person besides Taylor who wasn't entirely thrown by the strange call. "South Florida Coast Guard." Again there was the familiar static, and a firm click which told them the call had connected. Before anyone could say anything, a woman's voice whispered brokenly over the line.

" _This is unbelievable... the La Huerta volcano is erupting, but_..." The woman paused, something between a sob and a hysteric giggle escaping her, before she continued in a choked voice. " _It's not like anything I've ever seen... There's some kind of, energy? Discharge?_ " She said uncertainly. " _It's spreading, so fast... it's burning everything..! Oh no... It's coming straight at us... No... No!_ " Again, the call went dead avrubtly, and Taylor felt like his head was trying to split down the middle. He lowered his hands to the computer terminal, gripping it tightly with his fingers, as he tried to push back against the pain that radiated from his head, through the rest of his body. He slowly lowered himself to the floor, conscious enough of his surroundings that he wanted to put off being discovered in such a state as long as he could. He was vaguely aware of his friends trying other bases, but always to the same effect. Gasps, prayers and screams were the only responses they received to their attempts to call for help. As he finally curled himself on the floor, his head between his palms as he grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut to try and stem the tears of pain, he heard the broken and gravelly whisper of an old man.

" _God help us all."_

"Iris... turn off the satellite uplink,  _please."_  Sean said heavily, as Taylor felt a kind of numb haze settle over him. He couldn't tell if the pain had got to a point where he just couldn't process it anymore, or if he was about to pass out.

"Of course." Iris said cheerfully, as the group mumbled amongst themselves.

"I don't understand," Grace muttered in frustration. "What does it  _mean?_  What happened out there..?"

Taylor clung to the deepest pits of consciousness, fighting against the searing pain behind his eyes as he forced the stinging lids to part. He stared at the group, his friends of longer than any of them knew, he was sure. He looked at their backs, as they crowded around Iris, looking for the one which calmed him the most. When he found him, he felt his heart lurch in his chest and a smile formed on his lips despite the fear and raging pain that consumed him. He lowered his eyes, to see the discarded reset sequence note on the floor, and he slowly extended a heavily shaking hand to drag it back to himself. He bit his lip hard, reopening his wound as he trembled with the effort to keep his eyes open. He took a long, deep breath through his nose, and dabbed a shaky finger into the blood which welled at his lip. As his friends voices mumbled ahead of him, he slowly daubed a rough note to his friends. He just hoped they would understand it. He wrapped his fingers around the paper, releasing a shaky breath, as he finally allowed himself to look back at his pilot before succumbing to the pain. As if sensing his eyes in him, Jake turned scanning the crowd for the face he seemed to sense was looking his way. Taylor huffed a pathetic chuckle, as the pilot scowled around the group for the missing face, before his eyes slid shut. As he drifted into blessed darkness at last, he wished he could have seen the pilot smile again instead.


	12. Interim 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As prooooomised :p
> 
> Maybe i shoukdnt be so pleased to have got this one done butbya know what, i am. So there.
> 
> Anyway; i hope you like it - i know, theres no tsylor and no jake so its lacking... but guess what... chapter 11 of the actual game next... and i think we get smoochies!!!  
> In case you werent aware, im a little excited about that...
> 
> Thankypu so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> x My love to you all x

_**Dear Jake;** _

_I never really considered what it might have been like if you never accepted the charter to bring everyone here. I guess it just never occured to me that was somehow an option. Weird isn't it? How one, single event can change... everything._

_I'm still trying to piece a lot of things together, b_ _ut I'm at least able to learn a little more about what else was going on; while everything was being turned upside down_.

**12.**

**Not very long ago...**

The man on a mission threw open the doors to the V.I.P Lounge of The Celestial hotel excitedly. He walked quickly, confidently, a veritable excited child on Christmas morning.

"Status report, Iris.  _Now."_  He demanded, as he stalked his way through the lounge like a predator moving in for the kill. A tiny drone hovers after him, seeming almost anxious as it projects a holographic image.

"All guests have been relocated to the sub-shelter." The female hologram, Iris, reported in a professional tone of voice. "They're currently being processed."

"Good, good." The man all but purred, tugging at the lapels of his suit as he beheld himself in the mirror behind the bar, assuming a vaguely heroic pose. "Survival rate estimates?"

"Conservatively," Iris replied, her eyes flickering as she ran quick calculations. "I would expect sixty five percent of them to survive." She said at last.

"Better odds than Vegas." The man said smugly, clearly pleased with himself. He glanced at the drone, as it continued to hover hesitantly nearby. "Anything else?" He asked disinterestedly.

"There has been significant activity detected in the dense jungles, to the northwest..." Iris reported, her hands clasped together at her waist in a gesture reminiscent of human nervousness.

"The Hostiles." He snarled, his expression morphing into an angry display of teeth and spittle. "Scurrying for cover as soon as danger hits." He sneered, stroking his well groomed goatee in an effort to smooth out his handsome face, from the animalistic snarl he still wore. 

"Perhaps," Iris began hesitantly, as if she already knew the answer, but wanted to double check anyway. "An opportunity to  _engage_  with them..."

 _"Pfft,_  don't bother." The man scoffed, rolling his eyes and feigning a yawn at the familiar conversation. "It's not like we have any security personnel left." He laughed, just as the ground jolted violently. The glasses and bottles rattled, the air shimmering a faint, glittering green around him. "Well, that's a new one." He said, raising his brows in mild amusement.

"The chronoquakes are intensifying in both frequency and impact..." Iris reported, her eyes flickering as she searched her databanks and made calculations. "At this rate, they'll force a full scale eruption."

"Oh, I know." The man replied happily, humming as he began to rummage around for a glass. "That's why we have no choice, but to enact The Endgame Protocol." He said smugly, as he crossed to the far side of the bar for his favorite bottle of whiskey. He happened to slip his hand in his pocket as he raised a glass in a silent toast, and with some surprise, he pulled out a piece of paper; lowering his glass of whiskey in the process. "Satellite uplink codes?" He snorted, laughing derisively as he crumpled the note and tossed it on the bar. "Won't be needing  _those..."_  He chortled childishly.

"I've always encouraged you to routinely empty your pockets, sir-" Iris began, only to cut off when the man slammed his drink against the bar angrily.

"You're my personal assistant, not my  _mother,_  Iris!" He snapped, throwing the hologram a vicious and sharp glare. "Know your place." He muttered, with narrowed eyes locked on her blue display.

"Yes, sir." Iris said mechanically, as the man took a sip of his whiskey, looking around the lounge while wearing a thoughtful expression.

"Did I ever tell you about this bar, Iris?" He asked suddenly, sitting himself on a stool as he leaned forward, propping his elbows on the edge of the bar.

"I don't believe you did, sir." Iris replied automatically, her eyes dull and blank from the scolding she'd received.

"It was the very first part of this hotel I designed." He continued, hardly aware of her response. "Long before I knew I'd have my own island, before the company, before  _The Hostiles..."_  He said, his lips twisting angrily before he hurried to continue. "Before all of this,  _madness..._  I was just a bored young man, dreaming if having his own, private lounge." He explained, his expression distant as he stared at something buried in his past. "Every other room is for the tourists... But this lounge, its just for me... and my  _friends."_  He said fondly, taking another sip and closing his eyes as he savoured it.

"It's strange, you know?" He asked suddenly, his eyes opening slowly to form a mild frown. "This whole resort is just a front to cover up the  _real_  work we do on this island... But all the same..." He said, slowly dragging his eyes over his most cherished room. "I'm going to miss it." He declared, as if surprised by the knowledge.

"As will I, sir." Iris replied flatly, her serene smile and flickering eyes casting a strong contrast to the sentiment.

"Hmm," the man hummed suddenly, leaving his unfinished drink on the bar as he stood straight. "Well then. Enough sentimental prattle." He continued, turning away from the bar. "Time for the  _endgame_  to begin." He gushed excitedly, as he left the lounge and made his way to the elevator which would take him to the top floor. Using his clearance badge, he strolled into the office a few minutes later, Iris's little drone hovering after him.

"Sir," Iris said hesitantly, watching the man with a curious expression. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course," the man said, clapping his hands together in excitement, as he eyed the computer display before him.

"The plane will be landing shortly after the chronostorm is expected to break." Iris said thoughtfully, her blue eyes flickering wildly as she made calculations for all the potential outcomes of the storm and its effect on the plane. "With the guests in processing, and you departing, there will be no one here." She said sadly, the first real emotions she'd shown, flickering to the surface of her usually passive expression. "The students... They'll be stranded. On their own." She said worriedly.

"Yes." The man sighed sadly, his fingers dancing across the panel for his computer. "Yes, they will. I'd hoped to greet them in person, but..." He fell silent, as the island rumbled again, this time so hard that the man almost fell to the ground. A current of red light, shimmered through the office, as the man looked out the window with a twisted, maniacal grin. "It seems the island has other ideas." He said, laughing manically as he peered out over the sprawling island below him. 

"I calculate their odds of survival at less than six percent..." Iris rebuked, appearing strangely irritated by the mans attitude.

"If I was the kind of man who believed the odds, Iris; I never would have sailed into that storm, twenty five years ago." The man scoffed, rolling his eyes at the tiresome nature of the conversation. "And, I never would have found this island, which means I never... well, you know the rest." He said, smirking widely at the holographic display.

"If I may offer a suggestion," Iris said hopefully, perking considerably as the man cocked his head, seemingly interested enough to hear her out. "Perhaps, I could remain. Provide them with assistance, perhaps even explain the situation-"

 _"No!"_  The man roared, the fierceness of his denial causing even the little drone to drift backwards. "Absolutely not. The risk of you contaminating them is far too great." He growled, spittle flying from his lips as he forbade the hologram from helping. "They must be pure. True.  _Themselves."_  He practically purred, glancing st the drone suspiciously. "In fact, I believe the time has come. Iris," he said, clearing his throat in an entirely unconvincing way. "Iris, could you do me a favour?"

"Of course, sir." Iris said emotionlessly, her eyes blank but alert. "Anything you ask."

The man smiled slowly, a sinister curl which matched the darkness swirling in the madness of his eyes. "... Delete yourself." He said coldly.

"I-" Iris balked, her eyes widening as she shook her head in disbelief. "Sir..!" She protested desperately, unable to find the words to express herself.

"I gave you an order, didn't I?" The man said slowly, his teeth showing as he curled his lip in distaste of her disobedience.

"Well, yes... but... Sir!" Iris protested again, reaching for him imploringly. "I would cease to exist..! It would be as if I were...  _killing myself."_  She said, her voice small and broken as she sadly tried to regain her composure.

"That's the idea, yes." The man laughed, sounding strangely amused at her reluctance.

Iris hesitated, trying to think of a reasonable calculation for her own survival. "But-"

 _"Do it."_  The man commanded firmly, his handsome face twisted into an ugly snarl.

Iris stared at her creator reproachfully, before sighing heavily and hanging her head. "Iris three point oh... initializing self destruct sequence." She said quietly, as the man smoothed his suit approvingly. She felt the prickle of defiance, and as she ran through her databanks, she secretly slipped a backup copy of herself into a hibernating drone, out in the observatory. "Purging all archives and databases." She said reluctantly, unable to protect any of her files for her copy. "Deleting all memories." She tried to duplicate a single memory in the short time frame she had left, but to no avail, as the countdown initiated itself. "Self destruct in three... two... one..." She whispered, throwing the man a final, heartbroken glare, before she flickered, and vanished from the room. The little drone faltered, crumpling to the ground with a puff of black smoke, and the man crushed it under his boot.

"Well, then." He said, releasing a great sigh as a sense of achievement swept over him. "Nothing else left to do." He murmured excitedly, as he removed his shoes and socks, followed quickly by his belt and cufflinks. "Time for one, final adventure." He said, chuckling to himself in dark amusement, of all the fantastic things he expected to follow after.


	13. Rock The Boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pooped. And have work jn lik, seven hours so gonna try get sone zzzzz's!  
> I hope this chapter is ok; im sorry it took awhile longrr - people keep making ne do 'real life' stuff :'(
> 
> Thabkyou everyone for reading, pleaee let me know what you think - and i hope to update again asap 
> 
> x My love to you all x

_**Dear Jake;** _

_Nothing sucks quite so much as figuring out you've been repeating the same mistakes over and over... and over, again. Well, except for not being able to tell anyone about it because they would all think you're bat-shit crazy..._

_Its weird though because it sort of crept up on me, I mean; I got the concept of what was happening... but I couldn't fathom the magnitude of it. It was... hard. But even though it hurt, even though it sometimes just made me want to scream at the unfairness of it all; to be the only one who ended up remembering... It also helped keep you safe. So, I guess it was a worthy trade. I just wish I had been able to share more of our, personal, past history with you_.

**13.**

Taylor watched with a detached kind of fascination, as his own body lay on the ground behind his friends. He examined himself with a disorienting sense of déjà vu, frowning in perplexity of the state of his body. Torn shirt, a badly burnt leg, bleeding lip and nose, he noticed with some surprise. He crouched down beside himself, and wondered if this was to be his lot in life; to be the baggage at the back of the group, forever slowing them down.

He turned and pushed to his feet, upon hearing Furball, urgently yipping and barking to gather everyone's attention, as the fox darted across the room to Taylors prone body. He frowned at the little fox, as it butted its small head against his prone bodies shoulder sadly, certain that the last time he'd seen it; it had been  _blue,_  instead of  _purple._

He stepped back, and watched with morbid curiosity as Jake turned, swore and hurried to his side along with Grace and Sean. Taylor looked around the group, surprised Michelle hadn't come to his aide, but he couldn't see her anywhere in the small room. He looked up, half expecting to see her through the roof hatch; but the exit was still sealed shut. Glancing around, he noticed both Craig and Estela were also missing. His frown twisted, as he walked across the room with silent steps, curiosity turning to a consuming sense of dread. He looked at the computer terminal where Zahra was standing, dazed and unresponsive to anything around her, and his heart wept for the lost expression on her face.

He looked up, expecting to see Iris's drone hovering above them, only to discover that she was missing as well. The realization struck. This was a memory; an overlap which had already passed, sometime before he woke up back on the plane, safe and whole and totally oblivious. He felt the certainty of his deduction in his gut, and his mind boggled at the thought that he had lived through such tumultuous events already. He frowned, considering the odd flashes and strange visions he had been privy to since waking on the plane, and he realised with less shock than he expected; he'd actually lived through them, more than once. He took a deep breath, and sighed, as he ran his hand through his hair distractedly. He thought about the strange things he'd seen, his friends dying in various ways, and his heart clenched painfully at the thought of losing any of his friends at all; he dreaded ever remembering how many times it had actually happened.

He looked over his shoulder at the group surrounding him, his heart breaking at their frantic attempts to wake him. But without Michelle, they were at a loss for how they could help. He slowly turned, crossing the room to crouch beside the pilot, who seemed to be snarling at everyone ferociously, though Taylor couldn't hear any of the words he said. He ached to give the pilot some sort of comfort, to relieve the tight clench of his fists from his prone body's shirt. He reached out towards the pilot, but before his fingers could brush against the other mans cheek, the world around him began to shiver and glimmer. He narrowed his eyes, before quickly raising his arms over his eyes against a blast of intense bright light.

When he slowly peeled back his eyelids, he found himself laying on the floor, his head aching and his lip throbbing; but ultimately in one piece. He winced, as he shifted slightly, and his entire body screamed at him in protest. He ignored the pins and needles sensation, as he slowly forced himself to a sitting position, turning to lean against the wall as he shook his head to try and ease the lingering dull haze of pain over his mind. He blew a light breath up over his face, before running a hand through his short, damp hair.

"Do I even wanna  _ask_  why you're on the floor?" Taylor jumped slightly, his cheeks flooding with a guilty blush, as he turned a crooked grin to the pilot crouched and scowling beside him.

"It's so cool and comfy," Taylor croaked tiredly, his voice thick from the repressed emotional turmoil he'd experienced. "You should totally try it, it's  _way_  more refreshing than I expected it was gonna be." He added, trying to smile but finding himself too tired, as his eyes slid shut briefly.

"Uh huh," Jake hummed sceptically, reading forward to carefully drag his sleeve across Taylors top lip. "And this is from..?" He asked, holding up his sleeve to show it was streaked with red.

"Oh..." Taylor sighed, his voice small as he dabbed his own fingers to his nose, coming away sticky with blood. "Um, my nose was very eager to rest too? Um, too... eager... even..?" He hedged, wincing as Jake's scowl only deepened.

 _"Blondie!"_  He called, and Taylor groaned as his face fell, tilting his head back against the wall.

"Oh,  _Taylor..."_  Michelle sighed, as she approached and knelt by his side. "We're in a room where there's literally nothing dangerous around, how in the  _hell_  have you hurt yourself now?" She asked, tentatively reaching forward to examine his stained nose.

"Um..." Taylor hummed, wondering what sort of reaction he might receive if he told them the truth.  _Oh you know, my head tried to tear itself apart as it forced me to understand that we've lived through all this before, but I don't know how many times yet and I really don't want to either, but I think at some point my stupid head is gonna make me and-_

"Still with us, Boy Scout?" Jake asked, cutting off his rambling thought process. Taylor shook his head, blinking rapidly before flashing the pilot a grateful if not tired grin. "Little Lady asked you a question." He reminded with a prod to the shoulder.

"I'm thinking of the best answer to give her, so I can  _not_  get my ass kicked." Taylor stage whispered, and the tension in the pilots shoulders eased as he groaned and let his head fall forward onto Taylors shoulder. Taylor hesitated, before allowing his cheek to rest against the top of the pilots head, his hair tickling against his cheek, and Taylor couldn't help but grin goofily at the gentle moment of comfort.

"Okay, Paw Patrol, lets get the hell outta here and back to base camp." Jake said, pulling away from Taylor to stand and look around the group. "Satellite was a bust, but we found Blue Genie here so, lets skedaddle and get Boy Scout here back to his room." Taylor blushed, waving awkwardly and grinning sheepishly, as everyone peered at him in concern.

"Taylor..?" Grace asked, stepping forward hesitantly, "why are you on the floor?"

Taylor smiled weakly, laughter in his eyes as he turned his head to the pilot, who folded his arms over his chest and pointedly looked away. "Well, I got real sleepy and thought I would just... take a little break. I'm fine, I promise." He said, ignoring the blatant snort of disbelief from the pilot.

"I can't see anything broken, it looks like you're ok..." Michelle conceded as she drew away, her hand pressed thoughtfully to her cheek. "All the same, I don't know if you hit your head so, you probably shouldn't sleep just yet."

"I can confirm, I did  _not_  hit my head." Taylor said proudly, offering a pale imitation of a beaming grin. He sucked at his lower lip, as the blonde raised a poignant brow at him. "... This time..." He mumbled, toying with the hem of his ruined shirt.

"Your opinion on the matter is void," Jake said firmly, offering him a hand to help him to his feet. "You heard the lady, no sleep yet."

"Can't we do something fun to keep me awake?" Taylor whined, only for the room to giggle at him collectively. Jake raised a brow, his lips twitching in amusement despite his best efforts, as Taylor turned a shade of red similar to his top. He reluctantly accepted the pilots hand, keeping his eyes on the floor as he slowly stumbled to his feet.

"What did we learn?" Jake murmured smugly, leaning close to help steady Taylors uncooperative body. Taylor scowled at him, and the pilot laughed, seeming to finally relax from whatever strange emotion had clouded over him. "Come on, Boy Scout, let's-" Jake fell silent, as he took Taylors other hand, the crumpled note still clutched within. He glanced up at Taylor, who swallowed and tried to pull his hand free, only for the pilot to roll his eyes and quickly snag the note free. "Taylor, what the hell is-"

 _"Please,_  Jake..." Taylor interrupted quietly, glancing around to see that everyone was focused on their own conversations and preparations to leave. "I promise I will explain but,  _please_  don't draw attention to this now."

"Taylor, it's a half legible note, scratched in  _blood..."_  Jake scowled, as Taylor quickly snatched the note and tucked it into his back pocket.

"Yeah well, I didn't know I  _had_  a nosebleed at that point so I was using my lip; it wasn't exactly  _gushing_  though, you know." Taylor huffed, trying to brush past the pilot, only to wobble and have to grab his arm for support instead.

"And what  _exactly_  was so important you had to write us a note in blood?" Jake demanded, though he did so in a whisper. "Why couldn't you just tell us?"

"Because I didn't know I was gonna wake up!" Taylor bit out, and the pilot recoiled as if he'd struck him. Taylor sighed, and gently rubbed the pilots arm where he held onto him, locking his eyes on the mans dog-tags in an attempt to avoid his expressive eyes. "I... I don't know what happened..." He said slowly, trying to think how to phrase it best. "I got this, headache... But so much worse. It felt like, my head was being torn in two. And, I had this... This  _feeling._  That I was gonna pass out."

"And that's why you were on the floor?" Jake asked stiffly, and Taylor winced at the accusatory tone. "Because you're a  _dumbass_  and wouldn't tell us something was wrong?"

"I didn't want to worry everyone, they've worried enough about me already." Taylor said waspishly, glancing up to drive home the words he hadn't voiced. _I don't like seeing you worried_. He averted his eyes quickly, frowning as his fingers reached forward to gently toy with the pilots tags. "Besides, what could anyone have actually done? It was... So strange. But I just, couldn't fight it off. I got on the floor so I wouldn't hurt myself," he said, peeking up to the pilots eyes briefly, before quickly ducking them down again, his head tilting slightly as he continued to explain. "I just, got this sense that; I had to tell you. It was important. And then... then I passed out. But that's the weird part..."

"Right," Jake snorted, rolling his eyes as Taylor peeked up at him again.  _"That's_  the weird part in all this."

"But it is..." Taylor insisted, "because I swear I wasn't out for more than a few seconds. But the pain before was so...  _intense..._  I kinda expected I would either wake up sometime next week or I-" he bit his lip, forcing himself to a stop before he said the words 'I'd wake up back on the plane'. Jake gripped his shoulders tightly, and Taylor felt bad as he realised how his words would have sounded to the pilot. Jake sighed heavily and freed one of his hands to run it through his hair raggedly.

"You really know how to push a guy to his limits, dont'cha, Boy Scout?" He said tiredly, scrubbing his hand over his face in exasperation. Taylor offered a weak chuckle in response, shrugging his shoulders tiredly. "Well, guess it's another thing on 'the list' then, huh?" Jake finally sighed, rolling his eyes as Taylor snorted with amusement.

"Sounds good to me," he giggled, peeking at the pilot slyly, "but I also seem to recall someone mentioned my bed, and that  _definitely_  sounds good too." He said innocently, only to break out in gentle laughter as Jake choked on a surprised laugh.

"You-" Jake broke off with a snort, shaking his head as he guided Taylor over to where their group was gathering by the exit. "Let's just get you outta this hole, before you start makin' any plans." He said as Sean began marshalling people up the ladder.

"Craig, lead 'em out," he said, waving to his friend as Craig clambered out the hatch, his prize pipe stuffed securely down his football jersey. Zahra followed close behind him, and the jock turned to offer a hand once he was clear of the exit, lifting her out easily by one hand. Grace followed her, with Estela just beneath her, though Taylor couldn't tell if it was to support or physically push her on. Michelle lingered a moment by Sean, before hurrying up ahead of him.

"One in front..?" He asked the pilot, with a brow raised.

"One behind," Jake agreed, and Sean laughed as he climbed onto the ladder, but stopped halfway up so he could turn and check on Taylors progress.

"Guys, this is  _totally unnecessary."_  Taylor protested with a blush, which he tried to hide by crouching down to pick up Furball, setting the little fox carefully on his shoulders.

"Boy Scout, we've learnt the hard way..." Jake said, his lips curling in amusement at Taylors flustered appearance. "With you, there's no such thing as being too careful."

Taylor rolled his eyes and huffed a long suffering sigh, as he stepped onto the ladder, refusing to admit that he immediately felt a severe rush of vertigo as he looked up and motioned Sean ahead of him. He turned his face forward once the athlete started moving, and took a deep, steadying breath before he slowly began to ascend himself. Furball whined quietly, curling himself tighter around Taylors shoulders, as if sensing his rising levels of fatigue and trying to comfort him. "Don't wor'y 'lil guy," Taylor huffed, slurring his words slightly as he panted for breath as quietly as he could. He hadn't really thought he would feel so exhausted from the climb, but it seemed his mental escapades into other timelines had expended more energy than he had first realised. He peeked upwards, and was relieved to find he was already halfway, and Sean had already reached the top, his hand already extended to help him through the exit hatch.

"You got this," he smiled tiredly, as the pilot murmured the familiar encouragement up to him, and he briefly entertained the idea that his pilot had somehow sensed his wavering strength. He slowly continued upwards, before finally coming to a halt, a shirt distance from the hatch, as his vision blurred.

"Uh..." He shook his head, trying to clear the encroaching wave of dizziness, as his vertigo increased its efforts to distract him. He gripped the bars tightly, vaguely aware of someone calling his name, but too distracted by the faint and slightly warbled, ringing in his ears. "'m ok'y," he mumbled, hoping to reassure everyone that they didn't need to worry about him. He closed his eyes and leaned them against the cool metal of a higher rung, counting to five between each inhale and exhale to try and regain his equilibrium. He skipped a breath however, when a firm body clambered over him, pressing against him tightly as they caged him safely within their arms and legs, ensuring he couldn't fall.

"Still with us, Boy Scout?" Jake murmured, a hand gently brushing aside a damp strand of hair from Taylors forehead. Taylor huffed a half laugh, turning to meet the pilots cautious and concerned gaze with his own tired eyes.

"Kin'a sle'py..." He confessed quietly, leaning his head against the pilots shoulder briefly, before the other man tool his face in his free hand and forced him away. Taylor whined in displeasure, but looked back at the pilot, who's lips twitched with amusement.

"Just a few more of these rungs, and we can get you outta here." Jake said, nodding his head to where Sean was watching them worriedly from above. "Soon as you're out, you can rest." The pilot promised, his fingers carding through Taylors short spikes one last tine, before gently encouraging him to keep climbing. "Come on, you got this. I'm right behind ya, Boy Scout."

"Feel diz'y," Taylor mumbled, and felt Jake's hand tighten on his shoulder briefly, before the pilot ducked down a few steps lower, allowing Taylor to slowly clamber towards the exit again.

"Sounds like one more good reason to get the hell outta dodge then," Jake commented lightly, though Taylor could still tell the pilot was more concerned than he was letting on. He slowly pushed one hand in front of the other, focusing only on the rung in front of him as he climbed. Suddenly, he felt a hand grip him by the wrist, and he felt a profound relief flood through him as he was tugged upwards, through the hatch to tumble on the solid earth outside at last. Furball hopped off his shoulders as soon as they cleared the hatch, running around the group happily, making excited yips and barks.

Taylor immediately felt better than he had inside the observatory, but still felt tired enough to sleep for a week, once they finally returned to The Celestial. He forced himself to sit up, groaning in protest as his body ached for him to lay back down and sleep. He looked around his friends blearily, as a head poked out through a hole in the ground. He grinned sleepily, waving as Jake rolled his eyes and climbed out the hatch fully. With a sigh he crawled over to the opening, flopping down on the ground and turning his head towards the hole.

"Iris," he called, his voice thick with the desire to sleep.  _"Iris!_  Come on!" He called, and a moment later, the holograms little drone floated up through the hatch as well.

"You wish of me to travel with you?" Iris asked in surprise, her eyes crinkling as she smiled warmly at him.

"Couldn't leave you there on your own, Iris..." Taylor huffed tiredly, as he forced himself back to his knees. "Can you help us back to The Celestial, Iris?"

"Plotting course," Iris hummed immediately, her eyes flickering as she ran the best routes through her calculations. "Course plotted. The return journey to The Celestial Hotel, will take approximately one hour and twelve minutes."

"What the  _hell?"_  Jake cried, eyeing the hologram distrustfully as he hunkered down beside Taylor. "We estimated the journey at three to four hours either way! How the hell can it only be an hour away?"

"Don't forget though, we took more than an entire day to actually make it up here..." Grace said thoughtfully, "getting back in such a short time frame does seem rather... implausible."

"Guys..." Taylor sighed, attempting to push himself to his feet and failing miserably to find the energy to do it. "Listen to her, she can get us back safe. And quick. Which is really good, because I don't know about you guys but I am  _so_  goddamn tired..." He said, yawning to emphasize his point, as he leaned against the pilots side.

"I guess at this point, we got nothin' left to lose." Craig said, his pipe slung over his shoulder once more. "Let's just get going already, sooner we leave; sooner we can eat, homes."

"And drink," Zahra added, brushing her maroon streaked Mohawk out of her eyes. "After the shit we've seen the past few hours, there's no way I'm leaving the VIP Lounge until I've butchered that fancy liqueur display." She said.

"Sauce," Craig said proudly, offering her his fist, which she bumped with a smirk. Taylor huffed a laugh, and then sighed, as he tried once more to find his way to his feet.

"Havin' a little trouble there, Boy Scout?" Jake asked, entirely too amused for Taylors liking, though he had no energy to find a suitably scathing retort. He whined at the pilot, turning to look at him with wide, baleful eyes that seemed to startle the other man for a moment. Taylor felt his heart skip a beat, as Jake stared at him, as if he could see something in his eyes which fascinated him. Taylor frowned, too tired to work out what mystery the pilot had just seemingly solved, and Jake shook his head quickly before helping him to his feet.

"Well, come on then, Goof Troop..." The pilot called loudly, as he hooked one of Taylors arms over his shoulders. "Let's get Walking-Sleeping Beauty back to his castle," he teased.

"Hey!" Taylor protested, pouting as the pilot merely laughed at him. "You know, Diego already called me that. You must be running out of nicknames at last." He teased smugly, as they set off down the side of the mountain, following Iris little drone as it led them down the safest route.

"Trust me, Boy Scout, I ain't never runnin' outta things I can call you." Jake said quietly, and Taylor swallowed heavily, as the words caused a swell of heat to blossom in his gut.

The return journey to The Celestial was remarkably uneventful, compared to their hectic, danger-fraught journey to the observatory. Whether it was Iris's leadership, or just that the island had nothing left to throw at them for the time being, they couldn't decide; though it was by unspoken rule that they generally opted for the former. Taylor leaned progressively more on Jake as they travelled, though the pilot never complained. Eventually he brought Taylor to a halt, and ducked down before him, tugging Taylor across his back and carrying him the remainder of the trek in a lazy piggy-back. Taylor was too tired to protest the development, instead wrapping his arms loosely around the pilots neck and snuggling his face into the other mans shoulder, as his eyes finally drifted closed. "No snoring, Boy Scout. And no drooling!" Jake warned, though there was humour evident in his tone of voice.

"Hmm, try," Taylor hummed, barely coherent. He peeked one eye open and looked down at the pilot as he glanced back at him. "No prom'ses though..." He said, and Jake laughed quietly as he faced forward again, and kept marching as Taylors eye slid shut again.

The constant gentle rocking motion of the pilot walking steadily beneath him, was almost enough to send him into a light doze. However, as relaxing as it was to have the pilot carry him, it also made him hyper aware of everywhere their bodies connected. He relished the feel Jake's strong hands beneath his thighs, but it gave him distinct images of another instance he would wish for the pilots hands to be in such an intimate place. He felt his heart rate increase, but for once, he didn't panic. He couldn't bring himself to feel guilty, or worried, or anything other than the carefree enjoyment of the other mans touch; in whatever way it was given. Taylor was just falling into a pleasant daydream, in which the pilot was putting him to bed in his room, when he was rudely awoken by an irate best friend.

 _"Taylor!"_  Diego cried, causing him to groan as he reluctantly opened his eyes and found they were emerging from the jungle, just down the path from the grand hotel. He sighed, reluctant for the comfortable journey to end.

"Enjoying the ride?" Jake murmured quietly, peering over his shoulder at him, as the group who had remained at The Celestial all came charging down the path towards them.

"Hmm," Taylor hummed, pressing his cheek against the pilots shoulder as he savoured whatever time he had left. "Can only think of one thing that'd make it a better ride," he said slyly, laughing when the pilots eyes went wide, almost dropping him as he stumbled and choked on air.

"Taylor!" Jake was saved from Taylors insinuations, when Diego ran up beside them, his hands flying to his mouth when he saw the state of his best friend. "What the hell happened?" He gasped, his eyes wide as he looked between Jake and Taylor expectantly.

"Help me get him to his room, we can fill you in after." Jake huffed, shooting Taylor an accusatory glance, which Taylor responded to with an innocent and sleepy grin. Diego immediately scurried ahead of them, the others who had remained at the hotel clearing a path, before following behind.

"How'd you know we were comin'?" Taylor asked, as he peered behind them. He saw Quinn watching him worriedly, as Raj spoke quietly with Jake, before dropping back and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"The others arrived a few minutes ahead of you," Aleister said slowly, his eyes assessing Taylor critically. He shivered, averting his eyes as he realised they were likely staring at his scarred back. "They have returned to their own rooms, to rest and recuperate. They said you would be along soon, and may be in need of assistance." He added, as they made their way through the automatic doors and into the lobby.

"I can prob'ly walk, if-"

"Shut up, Taylor." Jake huffed fondly, marching them straight into the elevator Diego had called for them. "Malfoy, be much appreciated if you and Red can gather some more magic leaves for when the Princess has finished his nap." He sniggered, as Taylor playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Of course," Aleister replied, as the elevator doors closed behind them.

"We'll go and get them first thing," Quinn said thoughtfully, "they'll probably be more potent the fresher they are..." She added, smiling gently as she wiped her palm over Taylors clammy hair. "Oh,  _Taylor..."_  She sighed, dropping her hand as the elevator pinged and opened it's doors to the penthouse floor.

Taylor giggled as Jake strode down the hallway, straight through the door Diego had already opened for him. "Guess this is my stop, guys," he snickered, as Jake turned and released his legs, letting him fall into a sitting position on the edge of his bed. He felt guilty, as the pilot yawned, stretching his evidently stiff back with a variety of obviously satisfying clicks.

"Well, sweet dreams, Boy Scout." The pilot said, saluting him briefly before strolling back towards the door, collecting Taylors friends along the way and shoo-ing them out the door.

"Wait, Jake..." Taylor called, not wanting the pilot to leave so suddenly. He shuffled awkwardly on the bed, knowing what he wanted to say, but hesitant to actually voice the word.  _Stay._  He thought, wishing he could meet the pilots eyes so he would understand. "Uh... thankyou..." He mumbled instead, his cheeks colouring pink as he flushed with embarrassment from chickening out.

"Anytime, Boy Scout." Jake said, as he continued towards the door. Taylor watched as the pilot grabbed the door handle, about to stride through, when he felt his heart lurch into his chest.

 _"Jake!"_  He called again, twisting his fingers in his sheets, as the pilot stopped in the doorway. He didn't move, nor turn.  _Stay..._  The word stuck in his throat, and he felt tears of frustration sting his eyes. After a tense moment of silence, he finally tore his eyes from the pilot, his heart sinking as his mouth filled with the taste of ash. "... Nothing." He muttered, scowling at the tree in the centre of his room.

The tense pause continued to hang over them, as Jake remained stiffly locked in the doorway. "Get some sleep..." Jake finally sighed, running his hand through his hair, as he turned to peek over his shoulder with a warm smile that made Taylors heart melt with affection and desire. "... See you in the morning, Taylor." He said, as with a final longing glance, the pilot stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Taylor immediately flopped back on his bed, regretting the action as he yelped at the sudden contact of his sensitive, scarred skin against the sheets. With a scowl, he sat quickly, stripping off his ruined shirt and tossing it as far across the room as he was able. He glared after it, until he was distracted by two glowing, maroon eyes, peeking at him from under one of his sofas. "Furball?" He called tentatively, offering his hand to the small animal. Slowly, the little fox crept out from beneath the sofa, gently butting his head against Taylors waiting palm. "Snuck in when no one was looking, huh?" Taylor teased, and Furball purred quietly in response. Taylor suddenly recalled his dream-like vision, and his expression turned thoughtful, as he looked down at the little blue fox. "Furball..?" He asked slowly, and the fox reluctantly raised his head to meet his gaze. "Do you remember..? The other timelines..?" He asked, and Furball's ears flattened against his skull sadly. "Guess that answers that question, huh?" Taylor huffed, as he picked the little fox up and settled him on his lap. "Just one more, then I promise we can rest..." He said quietly, scratching behind the little fox's ear gently. "How many..? How many times have I watched them die..?" He asked, his voice barely escaping him except for a choked whisper. Furball whined, stretching up to lick his cheek lightly. Taylor released a gust of breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, his stomach hollow as he hung his head. "Oh," he said quietly,  _"that_  many..." He sighed, shifting himself back on the bed, as he twisted onto his side, curling himself around Furball. He allowed himself to finally feel all the exhaustion he'd fought off throughout the day, and rested his hand comfortingly in Furball's cool fur. He pretended not to notice the tears which escaped him, as he drifted into unconsciousness, choosing instead to remember the way it had felt; to be held by the pilots strong hands.

When Taylor next woke, it was to light streaming through his windows, and the detestable feeling of having slept in his jeans. He groaned, and moved to roll over, only to shift into Furball; who yelped and shot across the room, leaving a trail of tiny snowflakes in his wake. "Sorry!" He called after the little fox, who glared at him reproachfully from beneath the sofa. Taylor sighed and sat up, running a hand through his hair, only to grimace at the faintly gritty texture. With a sigh, he swung his legs from the bed and staggered over to his bathroom, tossing his trousers and underwear to the floor in disgust as he went. He stepped into the shower, and fumbled with the taps briefly, before a rapid jet of cold water sprayed him firmly on the head.  _"Aaah!"_  He yelped, stepping aside as he adjusted the temperature, until he had a soothingly steamy shower, which helped to dissolve any lingering tension from his shoulders. The water was vaguely uncomfortable to his sensitive scars, and thus he turned to his front, allowing the warm water to ease his constricted chest.

He sighed, as he ducked his head under the water, enjoying the soft tickle as it sluiced through his hair. With a sigh, he set to washing himself, an eagerness to join the others building within him. He firmly told himself it was not just because he wanted to see Jake again, and that he was just as keen to see his best friend again, in a more coherent state. He finished his shower, and shut off the tsps as he stepped out, grabbing a large and blissfully fluffy towel to quickly dry himself, though he was particularly cautious with his back. Once suitably dry he headed to his room, where he yelped and darted back into the bathroom, his hands lowered to protect his modesty.

" _Oh my god, Iris!_ " He cried, peeking around the door with a glare, hos face the colour of his many repetitive shirts. "How did you get in here?!" He demanded, wrapping his discarded towel around his waist before stepping out again.

The hologram smiled at him calmly, as she flickered beside the window. "I entered as you were deposited in this room last night," Iris explained cheerily. "I noted that this rooms primary function is hibernation, and have recharged my cells as you did."

"You... were in here all night?" Taylor asked hesitantly, rubbing his neck in discomfort.

"Yes, traveller." Iris replied calmly, her warm smile never faltering. "I have hibernated the entire night. It was quite an experience!" She said, a hint of excitement flickering in her eyes.

"You can call me, Taylor." He laughed, as he stepped toward the main door and grabbed the handle. "But, if you don't mind... I'd like to get dressed."

"Of course, Taylor." Iris beamed at him, decidedly not moving from her spot by the window.

"In private..." Taylor added, clearing his throat pointedly, as he opened the door and shifted his hand higher on the wooden barrier, as he gestured to the hallway for the hologram.

 _"Oh!"_  Iris gasped, her eyes widening in sudden understanding. "Human modesty, I see! Very well, Taylor, I shall wait in the hallway." Iris said, as her little drone floated across the room. "And, should I ask this man to wait with me?" She asked, and Taylor turned with a frown, only to freeze upon seeing someone in his doorway.

"Uh," he coughed, clearing his throat as he tried to play off his momentary lapse. "That, uh...  _ahem,_  I mean... Morning, Top Gun." He finally said, mentally kicking himself as the pilot smirked at him, as he leaned against the doorway. "Um, how long have you been there?"

"Was about to knock when you opened the door," Jake confessed, chuckling dryly.

"And... You didn't say anything..?" Taylor asked, flushing under the pilots gaze.

Jake shrugged, his eyes darting down to the towel hanging loosely from Taylors waist. "Seemed like a shame to waste a good thing." The pilot drawled with a wink.

Taylor laughed, leaning his head against his hand on the door as he grinned lopsidedly. "Huh, well I think Iris beat you to the floor show," he hummed suggestively. He laughed when the pilots arm slipped suddenly, and he stumbled back a step into the hallway. Taylor wiggled his eyebrows, and threw the pilot a wink, before easing his door shut between them. As soon as it had clicked closed, he fell against it heavily, a goofy smile on his face as he felt a wave of giddy joy tingle tentatively through him. He leaned his head against the door, hearing muttering other side, but he couldn't make out the words. He hurried across his room, tossing the towel aside as he quickly grabbed some clean clothes and threw them on haphazardly. He checked his reflection in the mirror, quickly readjusting his hair as his stomach twisted with nerves and butterflies alike, and utterly unable to wipe the grin from his face. He took a deep breath, as he reached toward the door and tugged it open, stepping through only to squeak in surprise, when he collided with another body.

"Oh, uh..." He stammered, flushing pink as he tried not to sound as flustered as he felt. "Um, how's it, uh.. How's it going?" He asked, wincing as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Diego snorted, rolling his eyes as he got to his feet from where Taylor had knocked him down. "Well, don't you just look like the most disappointed puppy ever?" His friend laughed, clapping him on the shoulder as he groaned. "Expecting someone else?" He asked knowingly, and Taylor folded his arms over his chest as he glared at his friend.

 _"No."_  He said petulantly, averting his eyes as he tried to hide his frustration.

"Uh huh, and this...  _nobody_  you  _weren't_  expecting isn't say this tall," Diego asked, gesturing to a pretty close estimate of Jake's height.  _"Doesn't_  have short brown hair, blue eyes that you're often caught staring at dreamily,  _or_  wear a green jacket and give out bad nicknames..?"

 _"Obviously."_  Taylor sneered, though his flaming cheeks spoke loudly of his true feelings.

"Well,  _you're_  sure convincing." Diego teased as he sniggered to himself, turning Taylor toward the elevator and pushing him ahead of him. "Come on, Sulksville, we're all meeting in the lobby."

"What about breakfast?" Taylor asked with a pout, and Diego smirked as he offered up a slice of toast.

"If you want to join us for breakfast, you shouldn't sleep all morning." Diego laughed, shaking his head as Taylor turned his nose up at the toast.

"Uh, I was  _tired..."_  Taylor sighed, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Yeah, from being the hero. So we heard." Taylor winced, as he stepped into the elevator, turning to find his shorter friend glaring at him.

"Uh, it was worth it?" He said sheepishly, offering a weak grin and a shrug of his shoulders.

"You almost died, what  _twice?"_  Diego demanded, scowling at the doors as they closed, the elevator jerking as it carried them down towards the lobby.

"Well..." Taylor hedged uncertainly, scratching his ear awkwardly.

 _"Rhetorical,_  Taylor!" Diego fumed, shifting his glare from the doors to his now squirming best friend.

 _"Ah..."_  Taylor hummed, his eyes lowering to his shoes briefly, before peeking back up at his friend. "Look, I'm sorry Diego... I didn't do it deliberately, but, if I had the choice... I'd do it again." He admitted reluctantly, plucking at imaginary lint on his shirt, as he leaned against the mirrored back wall of the elevator. "Every one here means so...  _So,_  much to me. If there comes a time I can save them I will. But, I promise to be more careful about it, when I can... Okay?"

"You sound like Sean, and you laid into him for pulling this kinda stuff..." Diego said, as he heaved a heavy sigh.

"I'm not trying to be a hero, Diego, I'm not going looking for this shit..!" Taylor protested, wincing as he considered his visions foretelling of imminent danger to his friends. "Besides I have a..." He hesitated, biting his lip briefly as he looked away from his friend and muttered darkly, "an unfair advantage..."

"Wait, what is  _that_  suppo-" Diego cut off suddenly, as the elevator came to a halt, the doors opening to reveal their friends gathered in a circle. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. Taylor and Diego shared a glance, before hurrying to join the group. He spotted Jake and the others who had gone to the observatory on the other side of the circle, and he edge around the silent circle to catch the pilots eye. Jake glanced over, and amused grin on his face as Taylor flushed pink and waved, a shy grin curling his lips as he approached.

"What's going on?" He whispered to the pilot, who chuckled as he pointed to Iris, whose little drone was hovering at the centre of the group, her hologram surveying the silent crowd with a gentle smile.

"You managed to find some clothes then?" The pilot commented lightly, clicking his tongue thoughtfully as Taylor choked and nodded in reply. "Pity." He said quietly, before turning back to the stunned group. Taylor felt himself turning red, but he laughed quietly as he playfully nudged his shoulder against Jake's.

"Error." Iris finally spoke, her eyes flickering as she calculated reasons for the group to be so silent. "Visual input is registering as frozen..." She said, her face falling into an uncertain frown.

"No, Iris..." Taylor said, laughing lightly as he beheld his startled friends. "They're just..." he hesitated, searching for the best way to phrase it to the hologram,  _"staring_  at you." He hid a small grin with his hand, as the group who had stayed behind at the hotel gawked at the flickering hologram, emitted from the tiny, spherical drone floating behind her.

"So..." Quinn said, finally seeming to have found her voice."This is... The observatory's A.I.?"

"Not exactly," Sean laughed, seeming as amused as the pilot by the other groups reaction to Iris. "She's a backup copy that Taylor restored... But, she doesn't know what happened on the island."

"It remembers  _nothing?"_  Aleister asked, seeming downcast. Taylor eyed the pale boy for a moment, before turning his attention to Iris, as she flickered sadly.

"No." She confessed, her eyes flashing with obvious remorse. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

Michelle appeared from around the corner, depositing a large first aid kit, complete with several fresh leaves from the rooftop garden, onto a small table beside a lobby chair. She glared pointedly at Taylor, and pointed at the chair with a single finger.  _"Sit."_  She demanded, and Taylor flushed pink as he glanced around for some kind of support. Finding only amused looks and glares similar to the tiny blondes, he sighed and hung his head, as he made his way over to his indicated seat. He threw Michelle a defiant look, folding his arms over his chest as he stood beside the chair, refusing to sit. She snorted, as his legs were kicked from under him, depositing him into the chair with a faint gasp. He shot the chuckling pilot a betrayed look, before collecting himself as best he could, resigning himself to Michelle's examination.

"All sounds awful convenient to me," the blonde said, as she tugged Taylors shirt over his head without even blinking.

 _"Hey!"_  Taylor yelped, colour staining his cheeks and chest as a wave of righteous indignity rushed through him.

"Shh, Boy Scout," Jake murmured, watching Michelle work. "Let Maybelline do what she does best."

"Oh,  _this_  isn't what I do best," Michelle said with a smirk, glancing at Sean as he swallowed audibly and averted his eyes as he blushed heavily. "But, it's a pretty close call, I guess." She added lightly, returning to her work on Taylors numerous wounds.

Taylor groaned, embarrassment crashing through. He glanced at the pilot, and was pleased to see the other man looked suitably surprised and awkward from the comment as well. _Karma strikes again_. He chuckled to himself, oddly cheered by the thought.  _"Ouch!"_  He cried suddenly, as a sharp stab of pain shot through his scarred back.

"Sorry!" Michelle said quickly, retracting her fingers sharply. "But... It's a good sign you have such sensitivity there. I'm hopeful some leaves and rest will do wonders. Now, sit here while I apply them, and remain here; while I get to work on to Craig."

"Wait,  _what?"_  Craig cried, his brows raising in surprise. "What'd I do?!" He asked defensively.

"Oh pipe down, you big baby!" Michelle snapped, rolling her eyes at the jock as he tried to hide his massive bulk behind Aleister. She settled Taylor more comfortably in his chair, securing several leaves against his scarred back before having him lean back to keep them in place. When she was satisfied he was rightly seen to, she moved toward Craig with a scowl, leading him by the arm to another chair. "You clearly sprained your wrist in that fall from the mountain." She said, as she began to see to his wrist. She cast him a sly grin, as she gently dressed his wounds. "I thought you were the toughest guy in school." She teased lightly.

"Hey..." Craig cheered considerably, his chest puffing out slightly as he sat a little straighter. "You really think so, Meech?"

"Shut up." She said, playfully slapping his shoulder as she smiled at him fondly. Taylor watched them both with amusement, trying to stave of his own nerves as he felt the distinctive lack of the telltale tingle of healing on his back. He shifted slightly, wondering if perhaps he was just sitting wrong. He was stilled by a hand on his shoulder, and glanced up guiltily, to find the pilot watching him intently.

"Heh, caught me, huh?" He said, forcing a laugh he didn't feel as he squirmed uncomfortably. He averted his eyes, trying to relax and hoping to feel some sign that his body was repairing itself. Jake never said anything, but his hand remained on his shoulder, a constant source of comfort as they turned back to the groups discussion.

"Look, don't get all shirty with me, ok?" Michelle said defensively, glaring at Aleister as he scowled at her. "I'm just saying; how do we know she's telling the truth?"

"You do not," Iris interrupted, before Aleister could say anything further, although Taylor had missed the other boys initial comments on the subject. "I was not programmed to have facial tics to signal deception." Taylor snorted, shaking his head at the hologram as she tried to help, and unknowingly made things worse.

"Thanks for making my point..." Michelle sighed, moving on from Craig's wrist to examine a still blushing Sean. "Let me see your shoulder, you held all our weight for some time out there, champ..." She said quietly, and for once Sean complied without any argument. The room was silent for a moment, until Michelle giggled quietly, glancing around at everyone with a vaguely disbelieving look. "By the way, I'm  _still_  shocked we didn't all get killed out there."

"We're fine, Michelle." Sean said reassuringly, as the blonde gently massaged his shoulder a nd checked him over for injuries. "We handled ourselves well."

"Yep, had us a Boy Scout on hand," Jake added, laughing when Taylor made to swat at him playfully, only to find he couldn't reach.

"We all played our parts." Taylor groused, feeling a hollowness creep into his stomach as he continued to feel no different. "But, if I'm honest... However tough or badass we were," he said tiredly, glancing towards Sean and Estela as they high-fived. "We got damn lucky, out there..." He sighed, and raised his hand to rest over Jake's, when he felt the pilot squeeze his shoulder reassuringly. "This island is getting crazier by the minute..." He said, looking up at Jake to find his concerned blue eyes locked onto him. "There was a good chance a lot of us wouldn't come back." He tore his eyes from Jake's, glancing around the room at his friends. He swallowed thickly, overcome with emotion at the certainty that at another time; they really hadn't returned. "We can't keep pushing our luck like this..." He choked out, squeezing the pilots hand as he hung his head and bit his lip, trying hard to fight off the tears which stung his eyes.

 _"Thank you."_  Michelle sighed, as she finished working on Sean, and made towards Estela. The dark haired girl scowled, radiating hostility, and Michelle rolled her eyes as she quickly checked out Grace instead. "At least Taylor gets it." She mumbled in frustration.

"Really, Taylor?" Sean sighed, rubbing his shoulder lightly where Michelle had treated it. "Sure, we had some close calls, but look what we accomplished..!" He said, only for the rest of the group to avert their eyes.

"Think Boy Scout's got the right to his opinion there, Cap." Jake said stiffly, and Taylor smiled weakly at the effort the pilot extended to be civil. "He took the brunt of the assault, after all." He added quietly, and Taylor ducked his head to avoid the pointed look the pilot directed to his injured back.

 _What if he finds out it isn't healing, and he decides it's... I'm too hideous_..? The awful thought struck him suddenly, stealing his breath and turning his stomach.

"What's important," Estela said loudly, providing a welcome distraction for Taylors troubled mind. "Is that Michelle has a point." She conceded grudgingly, glaring around at everyone as she stepped towards the drone. "The machine can't be trusted. We should destroy it.  _Now."_

Taylor gasped, staring at the girl in dumb shock, until he shook his head to try and clear it. He looked towards Iris, to find the hologram staring at Estela in obvious terror. "Please refrain..." The A.I. asked imploringly, her blue face awash with blatant distress.

"What?" Raj cried, stepping almost imperceptibly closer the little drone. "No  _way,_  dude!" Estela rolled her eyes and moved towards Iris hovering drone, but Raj moved again, deliberately blocking her path with his arms outstretched.

"Out of the way, Raj-" Estela warned, her dark eyes almost aglow with sinister intent.

 _"No."_  Raj said stubbornly, refusing to let the girl past him. Taylor flinched, seeing the first genuinely angry expression on his friends face.

"Guys, quit it." He said, leaning forward to stand, only for the hand on his shoulder to tighten. He huffed a dry laugh and leaned back again, shooting the pilot an amused glance before looking back to his fuming friends. "Raj is right, Estela... Besides, it wasn't so long ago that nobody trusted  _you."_  He reminded her.

"Exactly!" Raj cried, his relief palpable as Estela took a slow step backwards.

"That was a massive gamble on your part -" Estela began, throwing him a reproachful glare.

"And one that more than paid itself off." Taylor interjected quickly, offering the fierce girl a half smile in apology. "We wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you, right?" He asked, raising a brow as he repeated her words from their first tussle with the monstrous crab back to her.

"... Don't be so sure that it paid off yet..." Estela warned after a moments contemplative silence, backing down at last, though she narrowed her eyes at Taylor.

"Thank you, Taylor..." Iris said, seeming intensely relieved to have been vouched for.

"You can thank me, by proving me right, Iris." Taylor said, smiling at her blue holographic face warmly.

"Affirmative." She replied determinedly, and Taylor felt a rush of affection for the A.I. He sighed however, as he continued to feel nothing from his back.

"If I could just get my hands on that golden snitch thing," Zahra said, as she ducked out of Michelle's line of fire. "I could get a look at what makes Iris tick!" She huffed, as she leapt for Iris's projector drone, which deftly dodged her grasping hands.

"I would prefer if you did not!" Iris gasped, and Taylor couldn't help but laugh at the hologram's scandalized expression.

" _Just! Get! Over! Here!_ " Zahra growled, hopping from chair to chair across the lobby foyer, as she chased after the fleeing drone.

"So, Taylor..." Quinn said, drawing the rooms attention from Zahra's chase of Iris's drone. "Those... Voices, on the radio. You're sure that's what they were saying..?" Taylor frowned, glancing up at the pilot as he debated how much to reveal about having misses most if the calls. The pilot shrugged at him discreetly, but squeezed his shoulder, silently conveying his support for whichever path he chose to follow.

"I'm not the best person to ask..." Taylor sighed, opening his mouth to explain his brief unconsciousness, when a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Iris," he called, and immediately the little drone whirled over to hover beside him. He bit his lip, uncertain for a moment, before he decided to trust the 'other' memory feeling in his gut. "Iris, can you replay the calls from the satellite uplink?" He asked, tensing as he tried to prepare himself for another potential episode.

"You sure 'bout this, Boy Scout?" Jake whispered, making Taylor Junp in his seat, as he realises the pilot had leaned in close beside him. His blue eyes conveyed his concern, and Taylor chuckled humourlessly in response. "We can dodge out to my hammock before she hits play," Jake offered, and Taylor was overwhelmed by a wave of gratitude and affection for the other man. He squeezed the hand on his shoulder, and the pilot drew back, though his eyes continued to watch him worriedly, ready to bolt at the first sign of relapse.

 _"My god, it's... it's erupting... the volcano's erupting_!" Iris's holographic mouth moved to the words, but her voice was replaced with that of the panicked man they has heard in the observatory. Taylor glanced at Jake, offering him a small wink when he remained unaffected by the call.

"Uh, what the hell is she doing?" Diego asked nervously, taking a step back from the hologram.

"Dude, chill." Taylor sniggered, though he understood how utterly creepy the calls sounded, especially coming from the wrong gender; let alone a blue hologram, which was  _also_  the wrong gender for the voice. "Iris has an automatic record response on any call made via Rourke's private satellite uplink," Taylor explained, half envisioning a computer programme he'd not yet found in this time line.

"This... This is what we heard!" Grace gasped, her fingers tapping together nervously, as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

" _This is unbelievable... the La Huerta volcano is erupting! But... it's not like anything I've ever seen_..." The terrified woman cried again, thankfully without repeating her horrified screams before what Taylor felt certain was her death.

" _God help us all_." Taylor shivered, as the final voice echoed around them all for a full minute, the broken whisper kindling a deep sense of loss and guilt within him. He rubbed his chest absentmindedly, turning to his friend as Diego began to shake his head in denial.

"That's not creepy." He muttered darkly, glancing at Iris's blue holographic image, before averting Gus eyes again as he shuddered in disgust. "Not creepy at all."

"Whatever, it's stupid!" Craig roared, startling them all. "It makes no sense! The volcano hasn't erupted.  _Obviously."_  He scoffed, folding his arms over his chest defiantly.

 _"...yet."_  Grace said ominously, and blushed when everyone turned towards her in surprise. Taylor felt torn between being impressed someone had worked it our, and depressed; that somebody had worked it out. He got the distinct impression that this moment was more important than they realised, but he couldn't put his finger on what about it felt off. "We might be hearing broadcasts... that haven't happened yet." Grace said determinedly, and Taylor sighed, shrugging off whatever he felt was wrong about the girls theory for the time being.

"Grace..." Aleister murmured imploringly, his expression both confused and sad together. "What are you saying?"

"She's saying time-travel..." Taylor sighed heavily, smiling wearily at Grace to signal she go on.

"Exactly," the dark skinned girl confirmed, glancing around the group with fingers held up before her, ticking them off as she listed her reasons. "We've gotta face facts. Sabertooth tigers? Giant mutant crabs? A fox that breathes ice! Now this?"

 _"Mrrmf?"_  Furball chirped, his head tilting in curiosity. Taylor huffed, and wiggled his fingers at the creature, smiling fondly when the little fox hopped up onto his lap. He bit his lip, and looked up to meet the pilots wide, clear eyes. He could see right through them, and knew in his heart that they were both thinking back to the strange, atmospheric lights they'd seen together from the airstrip control tower.

"Everyone's thinking it." Grace said defensively, puffing her cheeks out similarly to Quinn when the redhead pouted. "I know its scary, and we want to keep telling ourselves that everything's okay..." She hesitated, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves before continuing. "But, we cant afford to do that anymore." She said firmly, meeting everyone's eyes with a firm and hard glare. "So, let's just say it out loud, okay? ...  _time travel._ " She said, and immediately, the group erupted into a cacophony of shouts.

"That's..." Lila sputtered, her eyes wide as they darted around the group, hovering briefly on Iris's drone each time she passed over it. "That's just silly!"

"This isn't your fan fiction, Grace!" Michelle said derisively, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, and I must've skipped the part in my evolution textbook, about ice-breathing foxes." Craig scoffed with a glare at the curly haired girl. He scowled around the group when they all stared at him in stunned silence for a moment. "What? I read." He said defensively, averting his eyes to glare at the wall behind the concierge desk.

"I didn't say we were travelling to the past..." Grace said, calmly defending her theory. "Just like the broadcasts. Maybe some things... just haven't happened yet."

 _"Rrrmmm..."_  Furball whined, and Taylor scratched his ear as he frowned at his feet. He still sensed the truth in Grace's theory, and he could hardly deny her, when he knew from his own memories that they were already stuck in a time loop. Time travel hardly seemed such a stretch in comparison, though he was still reluctant to share his discovery with the rest of the group, given their reaction to Grace's theory.

"Okay," Sean said, raising his hands in a placating gesture as he glanced around the room. "I mean, let's say sure... It's got something to do with time. I admit, that's the only explanation that accounts for everything we've seen, but..."

"The stars..." Taylor muttered to himself, glancing up at the pilot when the mans grip tightened on his shoulder. Jake's eyes were wide, as if the thought had just hit him as it had Taylor, and they shared a long moment staring into each others eyes, passing their thoughts without the need for words. Taylor blinked, snapping out of his revelry, to find the pilot already glancing away, as Sean continued to address the group.

"What matters is, what do we do about it?" The athlete asked, lightly jabbing a fist onto his flat palm. "I think the observatory proved one thing, and that's... that no help is coming for us." He said, wilting slightly as the finality of his words sank in.

Taylor sighed, allowing his head to fall back on the chair as he stared up at the ceiling. "We are turbo-screwed." He sighed, only for Diego to begin laughing loudly.

"And that's putting it mildly!" His friend scoffed, clapping a hand to his cheek as he stared around the group with wide eyes.

"Well," Jake sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "Where's that tequila? I feel like time-travelling to tomorrow right about now." He said, grinning wolfishly as he winked down at Taylor. "Still want that lesson on how much alcohol it takes to make twelve hours go bye-bye?" He asked.

"Well, if we're stuck here..." Craig said thoughtfully, smirking around the group. Taylor got the sense that he was incredibly glad to not be standing beside the jock, as whatever thought made him grin in such a way was most definitely asking for trouble. "We're gonna need to repopulate." He concluded smugly, and Taylor rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation, as he looked away.

"Ew..." Grace mumbled, shivering in distaste.

"Please, never speak again." Michelle said, burying her face in her hand as she clearly tried to scrub the words from her memory.

"Guys, no!" Quinn cried, her cheeks puffing out in a pout as she stared around the group with wide, imploring blue eyes. "You can't think like that... I know what it's like to want to throw in the towel... But, we're all counting on each other!"

"Uh, guys?" Raj called, clearing his throat loudly as he glanced at Taylor. "There is one thing we found here at the resort while you were gone..." Taylor felt his heart skip a beat, the blood draining from his face as Raj handed him a photograph of a picturesque marina, filled with docked yachts and sailboats.

"The marina..." Taylor mumbled, ignoring the smug look Raj threw him as he confirmed he recognized it from the tine he'd spent inside Raj's head; an experience he hoped never to repeat. "This is here..?" Taylor asked, half hoping they would all laugh and yell 'April Fools' at him. He felt Jake lean closer briefly, as he studied the photo for himself, before he drew back again, though Taylor couldn't bring himself to look up at the pilot for his thoughts on the potential escape route.

"Yup!" Raj beamed proudly, gently plucking the photo from his fingers and passing it around the others. "Only a couple miles south!"

"It's Mr. Rourke's private marina." Lila informed them, smiling around the group. "Reserved for only the resort's most illustrious guests. Many kept their prized yachts there."

"And, if there are any left..." Michelle said brightly, perking considerably at the implications.

"We know what we have to do." Sean said, beaming an encouraging smile around the group. "Everyone, get your things. We're getting off this rock."

Taylor knew it was stupid to feel so stung by the words, to feel hurt and even betrayed, but no matter how much he told himself that; he couldn't stop himself feeling it. He fought through the sting of tears, grabbing his shirt from the arm of his chair and tugging it over his head, forcing Jake to release his shoulder long enough to quickly drag it over his torso without giving anyone a chance to see his back.

"Boy Scout, wh-" Jake began, as Michelle called over to him. "Taylor-?"

"I'm sorry," he said sharply, pushing to his feet suddenly, forcing Furball to leap to the floor. He immediately began striding towards the elevator determinedly. "I need to grab some food. Catch you in a bit." He said tightly, refusing to look back incase his churning stomach released its contents in front of his friends. He called the elevator, stepping inside quickly when the doors immediately opened. He pressed a button randomly, and turned to see Jake, Michelle, Diego and even Quinn hurrying toward the elevator in the hopes of catching him.

"Taylor!" Michelle called, her eyes wide with worry, "Wait! What abou-"

"It didn't work." He whispered brokenly, as the doors slid shut. He wrapped his arms around himself, chiding himself for acting so ridiculously. He shook his head, gasping as several tears dropped from his lashes to fall on his arms. _They have families waiting, they deserve to return to their loved ones_... He thought to himself, stepping out of the elevator as the doors parred to reveal the penthouse floor. He walked quickly to his room, hurrying inside and shutting the door with his heel, hesitating a moment, before turning to lock the door. He sagged briefly against the hard wood, before slowly trudging across his room and throwing himself face first onto his bed with a groan. He briefly entertained the idea of going back to sleep, but he got the distinct impression that if he hid too long in his room, Jake and his other friends would just break down his door. He sniggered at the mental image the thought conjured, before he focused himself on the inhale and exhale of his breathing.

Once he felt sufficiently calmed, he finally felt capable of allowing his brain free reign again, something he immediately regretted when it bombarded him with questions to which he had no answers.  _Why am I being so selfish? What the hell is the matter with me? They're in constant danger here, why the hell would I want them to stay? Why do I want to stay?!_  His thought's raced through his mind furiously, and he realised it wasn't so much he wanted to stay; as he had to stay. Something about the world beyond La Huerta's borders, struck him as off limits. He couldn't decide what it was which made him feel that way, but he knew without a doubt that there was a definitive reason; he just couldn't remember it yet.

With a sigh, he rolled off the bed, yelping when he over estimated the distance and fell on the floor with a bump. His heart ached to explain his sudden mood change to everyone, but he couldn't find the words. He groaned, as he realised he would have to apologise to everyone when he returned. With a reluctant pout that he felt confident nobody would ever know about, he forced himself to his feet and stumbled unwillingly towards his door. He raised his fingers to the lock, hesitating as he worried about anybody waiting outside for him, most likely with raised voices and threats of physical pain should he run off in such a fashion again. He sighed as he unlocked the door, making a mental note to keep a tighter control on his emotions, so as not to be overwhelmed so easily. With a deep breath, he opened the door, which revealed only empty hallways and various doors to other rooms. He frowned, unable to tell if he was relieved, or disappointed. He forced himself to push the entire subject aside, as he strode back to the elevator confidently, jabbing the button for the restaurant to do as he'd said and grab some food before leaving. He was surprised however, when the doors slid open a short time later, to reveal that the whole group had relocated while he sulked in his room.

Plates were scattered about between everyone, Sean's noticeably untouched, until Michelle began to prod him, and demanded he eat. Zahra had a smaller plate of food and Craig had an enormous platter, filled mostly with cheese and a few other things on the side; but both had an entire bottle of champagne each, and they clinked together with a snigger each time they drank from them. Jake and Diego were at the bar, where the pilot was pouring drinks for the two of them. He glanced up at Taylors entry, his eyes running over him briefly, before he looked back to the drink he was pouring.

"Oh yes,  _certainly!"_  Taylor jumped as Aleister sneered loudly, glaring at Sean with obvious condescension from a short ways down the table. "After only narrowly surviving our little jaunts to the shelter and the observatory; why  _not_  wander off again?"

"Aleister, you can't seriously be suggesting we stay here, after what we talked about earlier..." Sean sighed, and Taylor got the sense that they'd been having the same argument for some time.

"I'm simply asking for a little more pattern recognition." Aleister replied, visibly restraining himself from snapping in his irritation. "We are  _extraordinarily_  fortunate to have survived this long."

"And we'll keep surviving." Sean said forcefully, as Taylor attempted to make himself as small as possible and quickly moved around the table to the kitchen.

"So you insist," Aleister said, though his voice was somewhat distorted by the obstruction of the half closed door. "But, keep tempting fate, and eventually... We may face something we cannot survive so easily." Taylor bit his lip, the words striking a chord within his knotted stomach. He shook his head, firmly shoving aside all thoughts that weren't food related, as he quickly grabbed a plate and loaded it with whatever was closest to hand. He marched back into the restaurant, and hurried to sit beside Diego, clapping a hand on his friends shoulder as he jumped and almost spilt his drink.

"Nice save," Taylor said with a lopsided grin, as he bit into a chunk of bread. "Thought you said everyone already ate while I was sleeping?" He asked, raising a brow at his friend suspiciously.

"Short Stuff here stopped by to grab you something before the great gathering of the foyer." Jake sniggered, nursing his drink as hw leaned his chin on his palm, his elbow propped on the bar. "Idea was to make sure you didn't keep slippin' meals and passing out." He added, his blue eyes assessing his plate approvingly.

"Oh I see, you're all just trying to feed me up!" Taylor said with a laugh, relief flooding him as the pilot seemed to understand his desire to pretend the incident in the lobby hadn't happened.

"Hmm," Jake hummed, his eyes seeming to take on a playful glint. He'd just opened his mouth to say something, when Quinn came bounding over and threw her arms around Taylors neck excitedly.

 _"Taylor!"_  She cried, her eyes wide and filled with laughter as she grinned at him, her smaller body pressed firmly against his back. He felt blood rush to his face, as he felt her breasts squash against him, and he choked on his latest mouthful of food. "Taylor, I found something! You gotta come quick!" She said in a rush, releasing Taylor enough that he could quickly swallow the drink which Jake put before him, as the pilot muttered darkly into his own drink.

"But-" Taylor gasped, patting his chest as he finally finished clearing his throat. "Come on, trust me!" Quinn giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his seat at the bar. He looked back longingly, to find the pilot watching him be towed away with a scowl, as he tossed back his drink. He was prevented from following by Diego, however, and Taylor narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his friend, who waved back with a wide and utterly guilty grin. His view was cut off when the elevator doors shut between them, and Taylor glanced sideways at Quinn, who seemed to be almost vibrating with excitement.

"Quinn," Taylor asked at last, as the doors pinged open, and the redhead dragged him down a hallway. "Where are we- that's...  _My_  room..." He said, trailing off as Quinn hummed quietly to herself, tugging him through the door and into his room.

"First off..." Quinn said suddenly, as she pushed him to a seat on one of the sofas in his room. "I wanted to tell you; I'm  _really_  glad you're okay, Taylor." She said, as she sat down beside him. Taylor squirmed uncomfortably, not entirely certain he would class himself as such. As if sensing his mood, she leaned gently against his side. "Honestly, I kinda missed you." She admitted, and Taylor huffed, amused despite his melancholy.

"Well," he said, raising an arm to drape around her shoulders lightly. "You're not getting rid of me that easy." He teased, grinning widely. Quinn turned her head, gazing out the window across the sprawling island of La Huerta.

"I can't believe we're leaving." She said, sighing happily as she snuggled into his side, unaware of the steep increase in Taylors heart rate, or the sudden wariness in his guarded expression. "I know its only been four days, but..." Taylor glanced over at the window, as the sunlight cast their reflection against the glass, making it appear as if they were floating like ghosts over the island peaks. "...sometimes, it feels like I've known you forever." She said, and Taylor was struck by a sudden attack of severe coughs.

"Heh, yeah..." He finally rasped, his eyes watering from the effort to control his shock. "Feels like..." He choked out. He was struck by the thought again, that perhaps it was possible his friends  _did_  remember the tine loop themselves. When Estela had shut him down, he'd assumed he'd just gotten over excited, but with Quinn experiencing such a feeling, he couldn't help but hope there was a small chance he could help them all remember after all.

"Do you think we'll still talk?" She asked suddenly, turning to face him. "When we get back home, I mean..."

Taylor felt the fierce conflict in his heart. He watched as she bit her lip nervously, and felt a part of himself crumble inside, at the thought that he would be unable to leave with everyone. He looked away, fighting to keep his voice even as he forced himself to say words which would have been true; if only he could leave La Huerta. "Of course we'll still talk." He said quietly, his eyes glued on his fingers as he picked at a loose thread on his jeans. "I didn't know any of you..." He hesitated, cocking his head slightly as he felt the strange yet familiar tickle of alternate memories attempting to show him something. He clenched his jaw, and firmly pushed the feeling aside as he continued. "Except Diego, before we got here. No matter what happens now, I feel like I made friends for life." He wasn't sure why the words made his eyes sting, but he willed himself not to let the threatening tears fall all the same.

"Let's just hope that 'for life' is a long time..!" Quinn giggled, and Taylor frowned as he glanced at her, sensing a slight hesitance to her words

"Amen to that." He finally said, after a brief pause. They sat in slightly awkward silence for another moment, before be cleared his throat loudly and brought them back to their original purpose. "So uh, you said you... found something?"

"Oh!" She laughed, hopping up from the sofa and skipping around it tot he bed, where there sat a small bag which had most definitely not been there when he left for the restaurant.

"Did you -" he began, but fell silent when she threw him an innocent look over her shoulder.

"This, is the other reason I brought you here... I found these really nice clothes in a suitcase that a guest left behind in my suite..." She said, rummaging through the bag to lay out the clothes on his bed for him.

"You, went looking through the previous guests luggage?" Taylor asked hesitantly, trying not to laugh.

"They must've been here for some mountain climbing." Quinn said a little louder, ignoring Taylors question entirely. "They'd be useful if things get dangerous out there... and besides, I thought they'd look really good on you." She giggled guiltily. "I'm sure...  _someone else_... would agree with me too..." She said innocently, rocking back on her heels.

Taylor felt the blood rushing to his face, and the familiar sensation of a blush flaming across his cheeks. Pretending he didn't notice this, he strolled forward and examined the outfit laid out on his bed for him.  _"Whoa!"_  He muttered lowly, impressed despite his flustered state. He reached forward and gently brushed his fingers over the light brown t-shirt, admiring the soft but durable material. He snorted at a length of rope beside it, raising a brow at Quinn in silent question.

"See, you'd have all these tools," she said, gesturing to the rope and a small knife in a shoulder harness. "Like this knife, and the rope... So, no matter what happens, you'd be prepared... So? What do you think?" She asked eagerly, practically bouncing with excitement.

Taylor looked back at the outfit, biting his lip softly as he considered. He remembered thinking to himself that he wanted some different clothing from his standard and disturbingly similar outfits. He grinned as he turned and drew her into a sudden hug. "It looks awesome, Quinn." He said with a small laugh. "You're the best."

"Really?" She asked, beaming back at him happily. "You like it?"

"So much so, I'm gonna put it on right now!" He said, a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, okay..." Quinn said, her cheeks turning red as her eyes widened. "I'll uh, I'll turn around..." She said, half turning and half gesturing behind her.

"You can watch if you really want," Taylor laughed without thinking. As soon as the words were said however, his face fell, as he glanced over his shoulder at the part of his back he couldn't easily see, the part now marred by scars.

"Oh?" Quinn giggled, and Taylor found himself blushing as he picked up the front of his shirt slowly peeled it over his head. Quinn bit her lip, her eyes darting over him as he tried to hurriedly pull on his new top. He flinched when he heard her gasp however, bracing himself for the impending pity. "Taylor!" She cried, stepping closer, her hand hovering over the injured area.

"It's... not as bad as it looks... not anymore, anyway..." He said hesitantly, awkwardly trying to pull his new top over his head. "Whoa-" he yelped, as Quinn suddenly dragged him into the attached bathroom, standing him with his back to the mirror.

"Taylor, it's  _gone!"_  She said, and Taylor whipped his head around to stare at his reflection. The skin on his back was still an odd shade of pink, as if slightly raw, but the terrible and twisted scars were indeed gone. He choked on a sob, torn between feeling relief and shame. He knew it was a vain thing, to have wished the scars gone so strongly, that he could have been a lot less lucky in the first place. He sighed, as Quinn gently touched his side, seeming to sense his emotional turmoil. "It's okay, you know?" She said quietly, and Taylor shook his head in denial. "It is... You're allowed to be relieved. That doesn't make you a bad person..."

Taylor snorted, shaking his head again as he pulled the t-shirt over his head and strolled back into his bedroom, refusing to look back or let his emotions overwhelm him. As if sensing his need to change the subject, Quinn hummed thoughtfully, tapping her finger against her lip mischievously as she follows him with exaggerated footsteps. "You know..." She said, in an innocent tone of voice that Taylor immediately distrusted. "I think this outfit really suits you... But I get the feeling, once  _someone_  sees you out of it, they won't want you to put it back on..."

Taylor laughed as he tugged the top over his stomach, reaching for the shoulder harness and swinging it on quickly. "Well, maybe  _they_  will have a chance to take it off me later..." He teased, winking at her as he strapped the small knife into its harness.

 _"Really?!"_  Quinn gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as her eyes went wide, bested at her own game. "Oh my gosh, Taylor! Don't make a girl promises you can't keep!"

"Huh?" Taylor frowned, confused by the redheads reaction.

"I mean, don't tease like that!" She laughed, poking him in the shoulder. "Are you really going to let Jak-"

 _"Quinn!"_  Taylor choked, dropping his coil of rope as he blushed furiously. "Wow, you really don't do privacy, huh?" He huffed, shaking his head as he rewound his rope into a neat coil.

"Not when it comes to you two." Quinn scoffed, watching him with fond amusement as she leaned against the bed beside him. "Its about damn time you two just fu-"

 _"Quinn!"_  Taylor repeated, staring at her with something between awe and shock. She giggled as he gaped at her, before she flounced off to sit on his sofa, giving him some privacy to change his jeans for the many pocketed cargo pants. Taylor shook his head at her, focusing on the clothes and trying to ignore the reappearance of the butterfly ball in his stomach, or the rapid beat of his heart. He bit his lip, as an unstoppable grin tried to break free. He shook his head, quickly changing his trousers and stepping into a new pair of boots.  _Well, he did ask me to go climbing with him again_... Taylor thought, as he recalled his previous mountain climbing experience with the pilot.

When he was mostly changed, Quinn returned from the sofa, helping him make the adjustments he needed to the climbing gear, and tightening the straps. At last, he pulled on the gloves and looked down at himself, before posing with his hands on his hips. "Well?" He asked, beaming a bright smile at her. "How do I look?"

Quinn was silent for a moment, her eyes narrowed as if calculating something very specific. "Like Jake is gonna eat you alive." Sue said with a straight face, until Taylor began to splutter with shock, at which point she dissolved into joyous giggles. "How's it feel?" She asked after a long bout of carefree laughter, and Taylor shook his head at her, as he turned and looked at himself in the mirror.

"As a matter of fact..." He said, his grin slowly returning to its previous radiant glow. "It feels pretty amazing." He confessed.

"It looks it, too." Quinn said honestly, smiling as she met his gaze in the mirror. "So... You ready?" She asked, her mischievous grin returning.

"As I'll ever be..." Taylor said, taking a deep breath to steady himself. "Let's go." He said, turning to throw an arm around her shoulders and lead her out of his room.

They made their way to the elevator quickly, and ride the giant box down in an anticipatory silence. Taylor felt his stomach dance from the dozens of fluttering's within it, his heart beating far too fast to be normal, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He forced himself not to grin like an idiot, as the elevator doors opened, depositing them in the lobby, where the some of the group was waiting for them. Taylor grinned when Diego walked up to them, looking smug as he clapped a hand on Taylors shoulder.

"Well, looks like  _someone_  went all out to impress..." He snickered, as Taylor groaned and playfully shoved him into the nearest chair.

"Nice outfit, Taylor!" Grace said, her fingers linking beneath her chin as she studied his new clothes. "They look like they'll be really useful too!"

"Thanks, Grace!" Taylor said, grinning widely at the dark skinned girl.

"Indeed, Taylor." Aleister said, running his eyes over the new outfit appraisingly. "It would seem such apparel would be appropriate for whatever might lay ahead of us." The pale boy declared.

"Uh, yeah... Thanks, Aleister." Taylor said, as the pale boy nodded and lead them all through the automatic doors towards the beach. Taylor gulped as he caught sight of the rest of the group, waiting a short distance ahead of them.

Jake glanced up at their approach, but looked back suddenly to do a double take of his new clothes. Taylor grinned, his heart light as the pilots eyes roved freely over his body.

"Hot damn, Boy Scout..." The pilot huffed, as they regrouped. "Indiana Jones, eat ya heart out." He said with an impressed whistle. Taylor laughed lightly, a blush dusting his cheeks as he caught sight of Quinn and Diego whispering excitedly to each other.

 _"Ahem,_  so... Uh..." He coughed, clearing his throat before trying again. "So, marina..?" He asked, and after the group exchanged a few brief comments about directions, they set off together. Soon, the entire group was walking along the shoreline, leaving a wide trail of footprints in the sand. Taylor tried to pretend he didn't notice the pilots eyes kept dancing towards him, he expected that his constant goofy grin gave him away everytime. He glanced over his shoulder at the few stragglers behind him, only to see the tower of The Celestial vanish behind the trees.

"Sticking to the beach makes the walk to the marina a little longer" Sean confessed loudly, and Taylor turned back to the front of the group to see Sean walking backwards through the surf. "But, its safer than cutting through the rainforest."

"Dude, I don't think anywhere on this crazy ass island is  _safer_  than anywhere else..." Taylor laughed, his eyes crinkling in amusement as thebathlete narrowed his eyes thoughtfully for a second.

"Okay, fair point," he condceded, a devilish grin culring his lips. "Still less snakes though," he added with a wink, and Taylor groaned, burying his face in his hands ro hide his embarrassment. When he finally braved looking up again, he noticed Zahra looking him up and down.

"Uh, Zahra..?" He asked tentatively, decidedly uncomfortable under the girls scrutiny.

"Just digging the new look" she said dismissively, smirking as she focused on his climbing gear harness. "That's a pretty nice knife you got there..." She praised.

"Oh!" Taylor said awkwardly, his eyes darting around the group for help, only to fins them all sniggering and pointedly avoiding his eyes. "Thanks!" He added, though it was clear he felt overwhelmed by the conversation. He started, when Zahra flashed her knife with a practised flick, its blade glinting in the sun.

"Mine's bigger." She leered, and Taylor heard Michelle and Craig both snicker when he choked and flushed red. He turned away from the blade-happy girl, his gaze landing on Jake, as the pilot surveyed the horizon.

"Got a weather report for us, Princess Leia?" Jake asked, glancing at the blue hologram, as she floated along just beside him.

"I... think he's talking to you, Iris." Diego clarified, when the A.I. remained conspicuously silent.

"My designation is not Princess Leia." Iris said, frowning in confusion at the pilot.

"Well..." Jake spluttered, his eyes wide as his nickname reference went right over the holograms head. "It's 'cause you're a hologram, and she was a hologram in that one scene and..." He explained, almost pleading that the A.I. understand him. Taylor unsuccessfully tried to hide a grin behind his hand, a snort escaping him when the pilots cheeks dusted with pink, and he prickled defensively. "Dammit, if you don't remember any references, nicknames with you are gonna be friggin' impossible." He scowled, though his expression softened somewhat when he noticed Taylor watching him with obvious affection.

"Alias accepted." Iris said, her eyes flickering in something akin to excitement as she saved the nickname into her memory. "Princess Leia, now accessing weather scanners..." She paused, collecting the data together with a faint whirring sound, before she began to recite her findings. "High of ninety one degrees. Precipitation, zero percent. Humidity, seventy percent. Barometer... Thirty-point-one inches mercury. Visibility; six-point-two miles." She said mechanically, blinking rapidly when she was finally finished.

"Perfect weather for the trip." Jake said, beaming a wide grin towards Taylor.

"Where  _exactly,_  are we sailing..?" Taylor asked hesitantly, trying to ignore the sudden squirming inside his gut. "Once we get a boat, I mean."

"Northeast." Jake replied confidently, stepping closer so they were walking shoulder to shoulder. "Santo Domingo's about two hundred and fifty miles from here. Those big yachts in the marina picture definitely have the range to get us there." Taylor nodded thoughtfully in reply, digesting the information slowly. He sensed there was something they hadn't put together yet, a detail they had overlooked; which might explain his discomfort about leaving the island. He saw the pilot watching him closely from the corner of his eye, and he took a deep breath to finally try to voice his concerns, when Diego called over to the pilot instead.

"Hey, Jake, so... You were in the military, right?" He asked hesitantly, as Taylor swallowed down his theories and questions, locking them away for another time. "What, exactly, is gonna happen to us when we get there..? I mean, if this time travel crap us real, are we about to get quarantined?"

"Or thrown in the loony bin." Zahra muttered darkly, making Diego jump as she ghosted up beside him.

"What if we go back to, like, World War Two time, and we have to kill Hitler?" Craig cried, his expression turning first thoughtful and then smug as he grinned widely. "I always wanted to kill Hitler!"

"Pretty sure Dean Winchester beat ya to it, Craig..." Diego teased with a huge grin, slapping the jock on his thick arm playfuy.

"Hey,  _spoilers!"_  Craig scowled, and Diego quickly removed his arm from the now angry jock.

"My bad," Diego said, clearing his throat as he took a large step away from the hulking boy.

"Relax," Jake said, rolling his eyes at their dramatic display. "Most likely, it'll just be the local coast guard." He said, looking out over the ocean calmly. "They'll either let us go... or, they'll throw us in jail for the rest of our lives."

"Taylor," Diego gulped quietly, after several seconds of stunned silence. "He's just kidding, right, Taylor? Tell me he's just kidding..." Taylor offered his friend a pitying look, as he shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. "Was that a  _shrug?!"_  Diego demanded, his voice rising is alarm. "What does  _that_  mean? That doesn't  _help!"_  He cried, his hands fisting in his hair as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

Taylor felt guilt gnaw at him, but he couldn't bring himself to offer the comfort of the lie his friend so desperately wanted to hear. He sighed, glancing at the pilot, as he noticed the man watching him thoughtfully. He met his clear blue eyes calmly, and smiled wistfully as he gave the only answer his heart could conjure. "It means I trust Jake's judgement," he said, feeling a lightness sift through him, like falling sand in an hourglass. "If he says that's what's likely to happen, he's probably right." He winked at the surprised and mildly suspicious pilot, drawing a deep breath as he turned his eyes to the glittering ocean on his other side. "If this island really is as... uh, different as we think, then every government in the world is gonna want to know what we know."

"And they might not be nice about finding out what that is." Jake added, as Taylor fell into a comfortable silence. "We gotta get our asses outta here... But that won't mean the dangers over." Taylor peeked over at the other man, who was watching him with a curious frown, before glancing back at Diego, who had fallen into a tense silence a few steps behind him. Sean noticed as well, and fell back to pat his shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey, it'll be just like a conspiracy thriller movie, right?" He asked, trying to use Diego's endless banks of movie trivia to cheer him up. When Diego only frowned and worried his lip, Sean's thoughtful expression was replaced by a concerned grimace. " _Enemy of the State?_  ...No?"

Taylor could feel the pilots sudden tension from beside him, even without looking. He silently reached over, and grasped Jake's hand in a tight and comforting squeeze, keeping his eyes locked on the rest of the group ahead of them. After a moments pause, he felt Jake twist his hand, lacing their fingers together as he squeezed back. Taylor smiled, and continued walking, content in the silence between them. He looked over at Aleister, as he heard the pale boy mutter to himself. "How could I have been so  _stupid?"_  The boy scolded himself, and Taylor felt a pang of remorse for the other boy.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked, smiling as she skipped daintily over the sand beside him, her shoes in her hand behind her back.

"I  _never_  should have come here!" Aleister fumed, seeming unaware of his volume or audience. "Why did I  _do_  this to myself?!" Taylor swallowed, wincing as he anticipated the pale boys self-depreciative rantings. "Why did I think my life would somehow be better after coming here? What did I expect?" He shook his head, running a hand through his immaculately styled, white hair. "I should have simply accepted things as they were."

"Aleister..." Taylor sighed, shaking his head at the other boy. He tilted his head not-so-discreetly towards Grace, when the pale boy half turned towards him. Aleister scowled, but sighed as he glanced down at the shorter girl thoughtfully.

"Easier said than done, bro." Craig said, and Taylor felt a rush of sympathy for the jock. He shook his head with a chuckle, amused by the irony that his friends were so alike; and so equally stubborn about actually trusting each other.

"Well, maybe..." Quinn said sceptically, as she fell in pace with them as well. "But, it's worth the effort to find peace with yourself." Taylor couldn't quite prevent his snort of disbelieving laughter, and he tried to pass it off as a fit of coughing, shaking his head discreetly when the pilot frowned at him curiously.

 _Every time I try to make peace with myself, my head tries to rip itself apart and kindly bestows me with reminders that I've lived through this shit already..._ He thought snidely.  _Definitely, not, worth the effort._

"I guess, I kinda feel the same way..." Grace admitted hesitantly, her eyes locked onto her feet so she didn't have to meet anyone's eyes. "I wanted something else for myself, but I should've known not to rock the boat..." She sighed, shaking her head as she smile ruefully at her sand covered toes.

"Better to just know your limits." Zahra droned flatly, tossing and catching her penknife lazily az she walked. "Taking risks just gets you on an F.B.I watch list."

"I just wanna get back home, and have everything  _exactly_  as it was." Michelle sighed longingly. Taylor cleared his throat loudly, raising a brow at her. She peeked ar Sean, and quickly looked away again, her cheeks turning pink.  _"Almost,_  exactly as they were..." She conceded.

"Come on guys!" Sean cried, gesturing around them as he tried to clear the melancholy from the group. "Look where we are! Look what we've faced!" He said emphatically, beaming a wide smile around them all. "You're telling me you haven't felt like you've grown in the last four days?"

 _I can name one thing that's grown_... Taylor thought, sniggering to himself. He looked down to where his hand was still laced with Jake's, a sappy joy tingling through his chest. He raised his eyes to the path ahead of them, enjoying his private moment of contentment.

"Grown?" Jake scoffed, and Taylor peeked over with a small grin, just catching the pilot's sly wink in his direction. "I've grown sick of the pep talks, Cap."

Taylor stifled a giggle, his eyes widening slightly as he realised everyone was staring at him, waiting for his input. "Don't look at me," he scoffed, grinning cheekily at the all, "I think you're all full of shit." He said, and after a moment of shocked silence, everyone began to laugh at him quietly. He sobered slightly, and tried to focus on his true feelings about the issue. "Honestly... Trying to change things can really, really hurt." He said, rubbing absently at where his back had been burnt. "But, sometimes... you just don't have a choice anymore. Sometimes, you have to try, or else... or else you'll never know what could be." He said uncertainly, frowning as the words tumbled from him hesitantly. He shook his head, glancing around the group with an embarrassed grin. "I probably sounded a lot wiser just keeping out of it..!" He laughed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hmm," Aleister hummed, pacing along beside the group quietly, occasionally shooting a thoughtful glance towards Grace.

"Truth." Said Craig, clapping Taylor on the shoulder as they all walked together. Taylor winced, but grinned over his shoulder all the same.

"You make a good point, Taylor." Sean grudgingly admitted, "but they always say the best stuff, comes from what hurts the most. I still say it's worth it." He smiled, chuckling as he tilted his head up to the sky thoughtfully. "Coach always told me, whether it's an engineering class or a two hundred and sixty pound linebacker... You gotta look each and every challenge square in the eye, and face it head on."

"Was your coach around three feet tall and a motivational poster?" Jake teased dryly, and Taylor laughed despite telling himself he shouldn't. He bit his lip and flashed Sean an apologetic look, before glaring playfully at the pilot.

 _"Hilarious,"_  Sean replied with a roll of his eyes. "Coming from a guy who takes his advise from Jose Cuervo."

"Speaking of Jose," Jake said loudly, clearly jumping on the topic as a change of subject. "If any of you kids find yourself in Costa Rica, look me up." He said, casting a meaningful look sideways, but Taylor avoided meeting it. He couldn't risk the pilot seeing the growing sense of pain and loss through his eyes. "First round's on..." He trailed off, and Taylor risked a glance to see the pilot staring ahead of them, clearly dispirited by whatever he saw. "... me."

As they rounded the bend in the shoreline, Taylor watched Jake's face fall. He squeezed his hand comfortingly, as he turned to find smoke coiling slowly into the air, like black snakes slithering through the sky. He stared with wide eyes, as the crystal blue water of the marina lapped against the charred wood and metal of the ships' shattered hulls.

"Uh, Lila?" Raj said hesitantly, his eyes wide as he slowly looked around the destroyed marina. "This... doesn't really look like the photo..." He said slowly, as Taylor gently released the pilots hand and stepped toward the inlet, who h was now lined with debris-strewn docks. Millions of dollars worth of exuisite boats; laid in ruins. He felt his heart swell, and then clench, as he cupped his hands to his mouth in slow shock. Guilt gnawed at him, digging painfully into his stomach, as if his fears over leaving had been the cause of such destruction. Sean pushed passed him, his face slack as he fell to his knees.

"... How?" He breathed, as he stared around the devastated wharf. "... Why?"

"First my plane." Jake spat furiously, kicking at a clump of debris with a snarl twisting his lips. "Now this?" He demanded, locking his furious gaze onto Taylor, who flinched under the angry gaze. He turned away, hoping the pilot wouldn't have noticed his reaction, as he tried to channel the guilt which ate at him into something; anything else.

"Someone is trying awfully hard to keep us here." Estela growled, eyeing their surroundings suspiciously, as if she expected the culprit to jump out and attack at any second.

"See?!" Aleister cried, his pale features carves into a furious snarl tinged with red.  _"This,_  is what I'm talking about!  _This,_  is what we get for trying!"

"Nnh..." Grace whimpered, burying her face in her hands. Michelle wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her gently against her sixe, before rounding on Aleister with a furious glare.

"Will you shut up, Aleister? You're scaring Grace." She fumed, and the scolding seemed to strike Aleister like knives, as his furious facade immediately melted into shame.

"Oh, hrm..." He mumbled uncharacteristically, as he reached towards the dark skinned girl tentatively. "I..." He tried, but seemed to fail to find the words. However, after peeking up at him briefly, Grace threw herself into his arms, seeking comfort in a way which Michelle could not provide.

Taylor tried to force his overwhelming and irrational, debilitating sense of guilt into something they could use. He looked at Sean, slumped on his knees, gazing out at the devastation forlornly, and he felt a curl of anger twist through his gut. Despite thinking beneath his pain, that it was a bad idea, he seized the tendril tightly, fanning it to a flaming rage. "Get the hell up, Sean!" He snarled, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

"Taylor-" Sean gasped, his head snapping up to stare at Taylor in surprise.

"I'm not accepting defeat." Taylor snapped, stomping over to the athlete and roughly throwing his hand out to help him up. "Are you?" He growled, trying hard to fan the fury and keep away the endless guilt.

"Maybe you should." Jake muttered, and Taylor turned to him with tears in his eyes.

"No." He said stubbornly, gritting his teeth against the pain in his heart, at the conflicted emotions on the pilots face. "Because it's not the kind of person I am..." He said, his voice thick with the weight of his words. He paused suddenly, his face clearing of emotion, as the words struck something within him. A chord, which resonated louder with every passing second, strengthening the conviction; _I will not quit. Even if it means being alone, or broken... I'll do whatever they need me to, in order to get them home safely_. He thought fiercely, almost startled himself by the force of it. The epiphany erased the guilt and rage within him, combining it into a well of determination. He saw Jake frown at him, as if sensing the change in his emotions, before he turned back to Sean, his eyes determined. "Is that the kinda person you are, Sean Gayle?" He demanded.

Sean stared at his offered hand a moment longer, his expression slowly morphing from hopeless and lost, to a determined grin. "... No." He said, grabbing Taylors hand and pulling himself to his feet. He clapped his free hand on Taylors shoulder, a gesture of his friendship and gratitude.

"Um, great talk and all..." Michelle said, as she slowly sauntered over, her arms raised to gesture around them. "But what exactly are we supposed to do now?" She asked, worrying a nail.

"I don't know," Sean admitted, turning to smile down at her, "but I know what we  _won't_  do... And that's give up." He said firmly, and Taylor felt a rush of pride for his friend, as he began to sound like the born leader he really was deep inside. "There are answers here. We've just gotta find 'em. Something will tell us what we're up against."

"You heard the man!" Craig roared, after a moment of inspired silence. He gestured to the devastation around them, and clapped his hands together loudly, before making shoo-ing gestures at everyone. "Let's split up!" He barked, and everyone nodded in agreement, as they began to search the marina. Furball nuzzled gently against Taylors leg, making him yelp and jerk away in surprise. He recovered quickly, kneeling down to pet the little blue fox with a thoughtful smile.

 _"Mmrm?"_  Furball chirped, tilting his head curiously as Taylor glanced around his friends. They'd scattered through the marina, each searching their own area for something that might help them understand what had happened. Taylor took a deep breath, pushing down his lingering dredges of guilt, and burying it beneath his new found determination.

"So, little guy," he said, sighing as he grinned down at his little blue friend. "Where should we go first?" Furball shook his head, backing away slightly, before running uo Taylors arm to curl around his shoulders. Taylor laughed, and proceeded to head towards Diego, who was kneeling on the dock and fiddling with a hefty, waterproof case covered in seaweed. "Found something?" He called, grinning when Diego almost fell off the dock.

"Maybe?" Diego answered with a pout, glaring half heartedly at him. "It was floating over there, in the water." He said, gesturing roughly to a space in the ruins of a yacht. He slammed the case with his palm, scooting backwards to flop hevaily onto his ass. "I can't get it open. The latch is stuck." He muttered reluctantly, glaring at the stubborn case accusingly. "Every fiber of my being is telling me not to open the creepy box. That's, like, Movies one-oh-one."

"And yet, you're trying to open it." Taylor teased, laughing when Diego's cheeks darkened with a blush.

"I'm facing my fears, dude. Don't be an assbutt." Diego muttered, and Taylor laughed as he crouched beside his sulking friend, nusging him lightly with his shoulder.

"Well,  _someone's_  got to open it." He said, sniggering when Diego rolled his eyes at him. "Why don't we do it together?" He offered, and after a moment if stubborn silence, Diego relented with a small grin. The two teamed up, combining their strength as they pulled at the lid. Diego panted, groaning as he strained with the effort he inserted. Taylor narrowed his eyes, poking his tongue out as he concentrated and tugged at the lid alongside his friend. Beneath their combines efforts, the lid finally popped open, revealing the box's contents.

 _"Whoa!"_  Diego gasped, reaching in to remove three folders, similar to the ones that Taylor had found in the observatory. "Uh, why us there a picture of Quinn in here?" Diego whispered, glancing over his shoulder as if expecting the redhead to appear behind him. "Were they  _tracking_  us?" He gasped, his jaw dropping in surprise. "I seriously doubt The Celestial ran background checks in  _every_  guest..." He said quietly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Uh," Taylor coughed, clearing his throat as he peered almost guiltily towards his friend. "Would this be a bad time to mention that I found some of these at the observatory?" He asked hesitantly, and Diego frowned in confusion.

"Dude, why would I care?" His friend scoffed, before his expression turned thoughtful, his hand cupping his cheek as he narrowed his eyes. "Unless they're all connected somehow, like, they're all-"

"Dude, one had  _your_  photo on it." Taylor confessed suddenly, and Diego fell into a stunned silence as he stared at his friend in obvious surprise.

"What?" He finally asked, blinking rapidly as he tried to process what he'd been told.

"I haven't read it," Taylor said, shrugging his shoulders lightly, "in all honesty I forgot all about it. It's in my room somewhere, I think... I'm sorry, I meant to give it to you once we came back from the observatory but..."

"You were pretty messed up Taylor... Don't beat yourself up for forgetting." Diego said, swallowing heavily as he let out a long, slow breath. "I just don't get it, I mean, what could anyone want to know about me so bad that they had to... to spy on me?"

"I don't know, Diego..." Taylor said, resting his hand on his friends knee in gentle reassurance. "But I promise, we will find out." He added quietly. Diego took a deep breath, seeming to bolster himself, as he pushed to his feet.

"Here, Taylor." He said, offering him the three newfound files. "You should give these back to the others, see if they wanna keep 'em or bin 'em."

"Sure," Taylor said, as he accepted the files from Diego, and stuffed them down his shirt, turning himself to go and distribute them to their rightful owners.

"And, Taylor!" Diego called suddenly, leaving closer to give his friend a one armed hug. "As far as mine goes... Well, I trust you to do whatever's right." He said, smiling warmly. Taylor returned his smile, and then moved off towards Craig, who appeared to be doing more brooding than searching.

"Hey, Craig." Taylor sais as hw approached, grinning as the jock offered him an absent minded fist bump. "Any luck so far?" He asked, as he touched their fists together lightly.

"Actually, yeah." Craig said, surprising Taylor as he snapped out of whatever had zoned him out. "Check it." He said, gesturing to a pristine jet ski, still tethered to the dock.

"Still in good shape," Taylor nodded thoughtfully. "Nice find, dude." He added, turning to smile at Craig, only to find the jock rubbing his ear sheepishly.

"Yeah..." He admitted slowly, "but, it's almost out of gas. Nowhere near enough to get us to the coast." He said, though he hardly sounded upset by the fact. The jock looked around, at the smoke rising from the destroyed ships. "Guess we're still stuck here." He said, and Taylor chuckled at the faint tone of smugness the jock tried to bury.

"Craig..." He sighed, rolling his eyes toward his friend. "You still don't want to leave, do you?" He guessed, and grinned when Craig remained conspicuously silent. "Even with al the monsters, and the tine travel... you want to stay."

"Yeah..." Craig finally sighed, running a hand through his hair raggedly. "I guess I do. Maybe I just like it here." He snorted, and Taylor felt his heart ache for the jock's repressed pain.

"You know, I have nothing to go back to either." He said quietly, looking out over the horizon as they stepped closer to the end of the dock, away from prying ears.

"Really?" Craig whispered, his voice tiny and hoarse from the thick emotions he tried to contain.

 _"Really,_  really." Taylor replied, hesitating briefly, before continuing in a low voice. "You wanna know the truth? Well, honestly... Just the thought of leaving makes me feel sick, and twisted inside. I tried not to, but something... I just feel like, leaving is the worst possible thing we could do." He confessed, a sense of relief flooding through him as he finally spoke the words aloud.

"But, you keep helping everyone try to leave?!" Craig cried, and Taylor shushed him with a look, glancing around to see nobody was watching them. He was about to look back at the jock, when he noticed Jake was particularly still on the dock, and his stomach dropped, at the thought the pilot might have overheard his confession. He quickly looked away before Jake could meet his eyes, shaking his head as he cleared hisbthroar and returned to Craig's sheepish expression.

"Just because the idea of leaving makes  _me_  feel physically ill, doesn't mean I won't help everyone else get home." He snapped in a whisper, raising a brow when the jock merely frowned at him. "I'm helping them leave Craig, but... I'm not going with them when they do." He confessed, again feeling a rush of relief from finally admitting to his feelings. Craig stared at him as if seeming him for the first time, and he grinned as he looked out over the glittering ocean before them. "This place is... It's like a fresh start. And okay, maybe it's a little dangerous, maybe it's kinda weird, but..." he paused, struggling to find the words to explain it accurately. "Here, I feel...  _important_  somehow, ya know?" He asked, laughing as he shook his head.

"Yeah, actually..." Craig said quietly, his expression solemn and thoughtful for once. "I do."

"Well, just remember," Taylor said, slapping the large boys muscular arm. "You're not alone, okay?" Taylor asked, and Craig nodded casually, trying to look nonchalant as a grin tugged at his lips. "'Course, I might nor feel that way when you've all gone home and I'm stuck here on my lonesome!" Taylor teased, and Craig chuckled quietly at the gesture.

"Yeah, bro," the jock joked, elbowing Taylor playfully, and almost sending him sprawling off the edge of the dock. Furball hopped down from his shoulders, stalking away with his nose in the air. "I bet I know who you'd be missin' most too." He said slyly, tipping his head towards where Jake was searching his own area of the dock. Taylor flushed, determinedly staring out at the horizon so he could pretend he hadn't heard the jock.

"Oh!" He said suddenly, reaching down his shirt to find the folder with Craig's picture attached. He tugged it free, and offered it to Craig, who stared at it in confusion. "I haven't read it, before you ask; but I figured you might want to... It looks like whoever is trying to keep usbhere did their research on us, which means they want us here for a specific reason..." Taylor trailed off, as ideas began to connect to each other, his mind piecing together all the mysteries of the island-

"Bro, what the fuck, man?" Until Craig's curse broke his concentration, and the answers were all lost again in the recesses of his mind.

"Hmm?" Taylor hummed, looking up to find the large boy glaring down at the file in his hands. "Oh, well... I figured it being about you, you should get to decide what happened to it. If you wanna destroy it, by all means... But it might be worth keeping it. Whoever made it, did so for a reason, right?" He hedged. When he received no reply, he turned awayx giving Craig some privacy to decide for himself what to do.

"Hey, Taylor..." He turned back at the sound of the jock calling him, just catching sight of the file disappearing into his football jersey, before the jock nodded to him gratefully. "Thanks, dude." He said, a genuine smile curling his lips. Taylor returned the gesture with a wave, before heading off to see what Jake was up to.

Just as he reached the pilot, Jake leapt from the pier to a splintered sailboat, deftly maintaining his balance in the slick deck. "Careful there, Top Gun!" Taylor called worriedly, immediately chastising himself for potentially distracting the other man, as he bit his lip distractedly.

"Never been careful in my life." Jake replied lightly, and Taylor couldn't help but laugh as he rolled his eyes, amused despite his concern. He watched as Jake rummaged through a storage compartment. "Ha, come to papa..." The pilot drawled gleefully, and Taylor shifted in sudden discomfort, as the pilots low spoken words inspired a fire in his gut. He snapped out of his decidedly not innocent thoughts, when Jake tossed something small and orange towards him. He tensed for a moment and then lunged forward, catching it and clutching it tightly against him until he was sure he wouldn't drop it.

"A flare gun?" He said, his brows rising as he looked over the object. "Nice find!" He called, turning the gun over in his hands as an idea struck him. He aimed it towards the air above where Aleister was searching with Grace, careful not to touch the trigger ir aim towards them. "Think I can use this to burn the stick outta his ass?" He teased, and the pilot choked on a wave of surprised laughter. Feeling sufficiently pleased with himself, he lowered the gun again, looking back at the still chuckling pilot. "No point firing it now, when we don't even know if anyone's around to see it..." He said with a shrug, in reply to the pilots raised brow.

"That's using some good sense." Jake said, evidently pleased with Taylors response. "We oughta wait until we see a plane or ship in the distance." He said, before launching himself off the sailboat back onto the pier. Taylor grinned, offering the pilot his find back, and telling himself his heart did not skip a beat when their fingers brushed I the exchange. Taylor would have been content to remain beside the pilot for the remainder of the search, but he caught sight of Lila ducking aboard the deck of a large yacht, and was immediately struck by a familiar sharp twist of foreboding.

"I'm gonna, go check on Lila..." He said shyly, gesturing toward the boat she'd blarded. It's bow was almost intact, but the ship had snapped in half, with the stern portion mostly submerged. The pilots eyes widened, but before he could stop him, Taylor had already dashed after the perky tour guide, hurrying across the gangway to join her. "Hey, Lila." He called, causing the tour guide to jump in surprise. "Find anything over here?"

"Uh, not yet..." Lila admitted reluctantly, edging further onto the damaged boat. "It's just... weird."

"What is..?" Taylor asked, raising a brow in confusion. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully when the tour guide turned around to examine something, but by the time she turned back to him, he had successfully rearranged his features into a concerned frown.

"I feel like I recognise this yacht," Lila said slowly, as she made her way towards the middle of the ship, which ended in twisted and splintered steel. A cracked staircase led diwb ti the partially submerged deck below.

"Please tell me you're not about to do what I think you are..." Taylor sighed, stepping up behind her as she peered down the stairs. "You  _are,_  you really are thinking of going down there... You realise its  _flooded!?"_  He cried in disbelief.

"I have to check something." Lila said adamantly.

"And this thing you wanna check is worth your life?" Taylor asked, sceptically eyeing the dark stairway. He sighed in defeat at her stubborn look, gesturing for her to lead the way. "Let's go then." He sighed reluctantly.

"Really?" Lila beamed, seeming dramatically perked from her previous melancholy. "Well, let's go then!" She said cheerily, and led him down the stairs into the dark compartment. The water rose quickly around them, as they waded further inside. "This must've been the storage compartment..." Lila murmured thoughtfully, her eyes dancing across the dark room sharply.

 _"Fascinating,"_  Taylor drawled, as he ducked under a hanging cargo net. He found several cracked, wooden boxes floating around, which had tumbled from their shelves in whatever event had destroyed the boats. "Let's just be careful, okay? I've got a bad feeling this ship is gonna go completely under any minute now." He sighed, grumbling to himself as he followed after the tour guide. It wasn't the only bad feeling he had, either, but it was certainly the strongest while trapped in its dark walls. "What are you even  _looking_  for, anyway?" He asked finally, unable to stand the uncomfortable silence any longer.

"Proof." Lila said shortly, "Help me with this?" She asked, and Taylor reluctantly helped her lift a wooden crate out of the water. Like swiped the brine off the label, and immediately, her entire posture sagged. "There it is..." She sighed in obvious disappointment. "The vessel's name."

Taylor looked at the label from over the box, squinting as he tried to make out the letters from upside down. "... Daedalus?" He asked uncertainly, glancing up when the tour guide sighed, to find her nodding regretfully.

"I was right." She said, though she was clearly not pleased about the discovery. "I did recognise this ship... We're on Mr. Rourke's yacht." She said sadly, running a hand through her hair in nervous agitation.

"What does  _that_  mean?" Taylor asked, frowning as the implications ran through his mind. "Why would he leave it here?" He felt his hand curl into a fist, the realisation that Rourke had to be somewhere on the island causing his lip to curl ominously. He looked over, and was startled out of his building rage, by the tears welling in Lila's eyes. He sniffed, knowing the distraught girl wanted reassurance but unable to bring himself to offer it. Wherever Rourke was, Taylor hoped he was suffering.

A sudden crack shook the floor beneath their feet, forcing Taylor out of his vengeful thoughts as Lila screamed in surprise and lurched forward.  _"Aaaah!"_

"The boat!" Taylor gasped, cursing himself for not trusting his gut feeling about the boats instability. "It's going under the-" Water raced into the cramped space down the stairs, cutting him off as it quickly rose over their heads. The stern of the ship completely broke off from the bow, and slipped below the waters surface. He tried to focus his thoughts, looking at the tour guide to seize her attention, and gesture to the exit. She nodded, and they spun around together, only to find the path blocked by the thick ropes of the cargo net. He grimaced, looking down to see the knife strapped to his shoulder harness. He unsheathed the knife and quickly sawed through the ropes of the cargo net, before grabbing Lila's hand, and dragging her behind him as he swam out of the ruins of the sinking boat, and kicked towards the surface.

 _"Pfffuh!"_  Lila spluttered, as they both breached the surface, gasping for air. Taylor felt fatigue finally hit him, knowing they weren't in danger anymore. Still, he swam to the edge of the pier, and helped Lila clamber up onto the docks, before quickly sheathing his knife and moving to follow her. He had just half climbed free from the water, when several hands pulled him the rest of the way onto the deck.

 _"Holy hell,"_  Jake cried, helping Taylor to his knees, his eyes running over him worriedly. "You guys okay?"

"How'd you even make it out of there?" Sean asked, as he leaned back from where he'd helped pull Taylor up, giving him some space to breathe; something the pilot seemed to have no intention of doing, Taylor realised with some amusement.

"It was all Taylors quick thinking!" Lila said perkily, already on her feet as she beamed down at him.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly, staring at her in confusion. Her expression sobered somewhat, as she look down at where the boat had just sunk.

"I'd be dead right now," she said quietly, her eyes drifting over the water to rest upon him. "If it weren't for you..."

"Well, I'm just glad you're alright, Taylor." Sean said, patting his foot, which wa the only part of him he could reach. Taylor shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the praise, but determined not to say anything. "Way to keep your wits about you."

"Gotta admit, I'm impressed..." Jake said, swallowing heavily against some emotion lodged in his throat. Taylor looked up at him, and grinned as the pilot sighed and ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head in disbelief. "I thought... you were a goner for sure." Taylor felt a wave of regret for the pain which flashed on the pilots eyes, and he gently reached forward to take the mans hand in both of his own.

"Thanks," Taylor said, squeezing his hand tightly, before he grinned cheekily and threw the pilot a mischievous wink. "For the vote of confidence." He added, and was pleased when Jake huffed a laugh in response. At that moment, a shout from across the marina, grabbed everyone's attention.

"Everybody!" Grace cried excitedly, waving her arms over her head as she jumped up and down. "Come here, quick!" Taylor exchanged a quick grin with Jake, and they pushed to their feet together. He held on to the pilots hand just long enough to get a head start, before hustling over to the pier Grace was on. He laughed at the indignant cry of 'cheat!' which followed him, not daring to look back in case the pilot caught up and overtook him. He finally skidded ro a halt beside Grace, giggling when Jake crashed into him a moment later.

"You're a dirty, rotten, sneaky cheat!" The pilot huffed in his ear, and Taylor laughed at his playful frown.

"Only when it comes to racing!" Taylor teased, winking exaggeratedly and causing the pilot to choke in surprised amusement. He looked around to find Grace had them standing beside something tied to the dock, hidden beneath a large tarpaulin.

"What've you got for us?" Sean asked curiously, and Grace beamed a huge smile around the group, before she yanked away the tarp with a flourish.

"A speedboat!" Taylor cried in surprise, his stomach turning hollow at the sight, though he forced a grin to his lips. He noticed the pilot giving him an odd look, and Craig looking over with obvious sympathy, but he did his best to ignore them both.

"A high performance runabout." Iris commented helpfully, her eyes flickering briefly as she ran through her databanks. "Visual analysis indicates a Neptune-class. Model; two-eight-five-oh." The hologram said cheerily.

"It's completely intact." Grace said, worrying a nail as she looked down at the boat in trepidation. "Almost looks brand new... I'm not sure why this one's okay when everything else here is destroyed, but-"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Short Stuff." Jake said, patting her on the arm gently.

"Pretty sure the Trojans, would feel differently about that." Diego muttered glumly, and Taylor rolled his eyes affectionately at his friend.

"Keys?" Sean asked, and Grace shook her head sadly. Far from giving up, Sean turned to Zahra with a hopeful expression, only for the girl to narrow her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Are you  _telling_  me to hotwire it?" She demanded, raising a brow at him as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

 _"Nooo..."_  Sean said, raising his hands and backing away from the girl. Taylor was endlessly amused by the gesture, and even more tickled, to think that Sean had finally learnt his lesson when it came to the fiery girl. "I'm not  _telling_  you anything. You do exactly as you please." He said slowly, and Taylor could see Craig at the back of the group, bent double with silent laughter.

"You're goddamn right." Zahra sniffed, as she flicked out her knife and hopped into the boat. A few seconds later, the speedboats engine revved to life, and she clambered out wearing a smugly satisfied expression.

"Hell yeah," Jake crowed, his beaming grin almost enough to distract Taylor from the growing emptiness in his gut. "Alright, what's the range, Blue Girl Group? Can it reach the Dominican Republic?" He asked, only to be greeted with silence.

"... That's you again, Iris..." Diego stage whispered, his eyes crinkling in amusement as the hologram seemed to jolt in surprise.

"I see..." Iris replied, pausing as she ran her calculations. "On a full tank of gas, yes." She said finally, and Jake eagerly moved to check the tank, only to draw back with a grimace.

"Well, it's got gas..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But, nit completely full... So," he said, spreading his palms to the sky, "It might make it... but, it also might stall out in the middle if the Caribbean and we die." He said quickly, shrugging his shoulders when everyone stared at him incredulously.

"Who's 'we' in this situation?" Diego asked, gesturing tonthe speedboat with a grimace. "Because to fit everyone in, uh, we're... gonna need a bigger boat."

"You're right," Taylor said quietly, his heart sinking as he considered this being the last moment he had with his friends. "It's way too small... A couple people could go, and bring back help?" He said hesitantly, scratching behind his ear as he tried to avoid meeting the pilots gaze. "Question is, who?" He paused, looking around the group, wondering who it might be that he'd lose first. "I'm not gonna lie, it's a gamble that it would even reach safe haven..." He warned, telling himself he was only trying to male sure they were fully prepared, not put them off.

Everyone stood around him in an awkward silence, until Sean pulled off his shirt and hopped into the boat. "I'll do it." He said, smiling broadly at the group from the steering wheel. "I'll be back with rescue before you know it."

"Easy, Magellan." Jake fumed, his eyes darting between Taylor and the shirtless Sean. "You'd get lost within a mile!" He sneered, stripping off his shirt and jumping in after Sean. Taylor bit his lip to deny a grin, raising a hand to hide the gesture as he realised the pilot was at least a small part jealous.

"Be my guest, man." Sean said warmly, grinning around the group. "Anybody else? We have room for a third..." He offered, his eyes falling on Taylor.

"What do you say, Boy Scout?" Jake asked quietly, and Taylor jumped, realising the pilot was leaning on the side of thebbiat, offering him his hand. "Fancy a spin in a speedboat with me and Steve Rogers over here?" He asked, a cocky grin playing on his lips.

Taylors heart sank, his eyes stinging as he stared at the pilots hand longingly. He heard hisbpulse racing in his ears, and he wanted nothing more than to follow the pilot wherever he went, but his feet wouldn't move. "I can't..." He whispered brokenly, taking a step back from the boat. Jake's face fell, shock overwhelming him and he recoiled as if he'd been struck. Taylor dropped his eyes, his body swept away by the multitude of emotions battling within him. "I uh, I get... Seasick." He lied, unable to raise his eyes to meet the pilots. There followed an intense silence, where Taylor was certain everyone could hear his heart breaking inside his chest, until Sean gently revved the engine.

"No worries, better safe than sorry, right Jake?" He said, nudging the pilot subtly.

"I,uh..." Jake shook himself, as Sean slowly began to steer the boat free from the dock. The pilot reached down and untied the rope tether, before looking up with his familiar grin, and Taylor forced himself to raise his eyes. Jake's clear blue eyes held his emotions at bay, but they seemed to look straight through Taylor, and he knew that the pilot was aware of his lie. "Like Cap said, no worries!" The pilot reassured with a wink, and Taylor felt his heart begin to beat faster, his breath coming quicker as the Sean carefully steered the boat through the debris. "We'll be back before you know it!" Jake promised, raising his hand in an almost sad wave as they slowly drew away. Taylor held onto the nearest available arm, which happened to be Craig. The jock watched him knowingly, but said nothing, merely offering silent support. Taylor gasped as Sean cleared the closest debris, his heart racing the further the boat moved. With a growl, he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it over Diego as he set off at a run up the pier.

"Taylor!"

His friends cries followed him from behind, but with every step, his sense of equilibrium righted, and he pushed himself faster as the boat cleared the last of the debris, and Sean began to rev the engine. He heard Craig cheer loudly from behind him, and exerted a final bout of speed as he raced toward the end of the dock.

"Too Gun!" He called, and Jake turned to see him racing along the pier, a grin slowly blooming on his face, until he realised Taylors intentions.

"Boy Scout, don-" his warning died as Taylor launched himself from the end of the pier, leaping over the water towards the boats path. Jake stepped forward, arm outstretched as Taylor landed on the edge of the boat, only to trip and fall into the pilot. Jake steadied them with one arm on the back of Sean's chair, the other wrapped securely around Taylors waist. "Well," he said thickly, as Taylor steadied himself and drew back. "Hello there."

Taylor laughed quietly, meeting the pilots amused gaze with one of his own. "Decided I'd tag along after all," he said with a grin, and the pilot raised a brow in response.

"Really, now, I hadn't noticed." Jake said dryly, his hand raising to brush aside Taylors hair, where it had fallen over his face during his leap. "What about your uh, seasickness..?" Jake asked stiffly, and Taylor felt the something in him melt at the uncertainty in the pilots gaze.

He took Jake's hand from his waist, and squeezed it gently. "Turns out, it was even worse on land," he said slowly, waiting until the pilot met his eyes before he continued. "Especially when the boat got further away..." He said lowly, though he was sure Sean wouldn't hear him anyway. Something in Jake's guarded expression eased, and a slow smile broke out across his face as he shook his head in awe.

Cheering from the dock finally broke through Taylors bubble of intimacy, and he looked back to see his friends all waving at them. He grinned, and waved back, as Sean began to increase the speed. He laughed when Zahra called something after them, and Lila turned to her as if scandalized by the comment. Zahra only shrugged at the tour guide in reply, as she gave them a two fingered salute. Taylor shook his head, chuckling at thebfiery girls attitude.

"Don't forget us!" He heard Diego call, as he waved his shirt at him in long, slow arcs.

"We'll be back soon!" He called back, cupping his hands around his mouth as Sean drove them further out to sea. "I promise!" He yelled loudly, waving some more, before finally sighing and slumping into a seat. As Sean increased the speed, the island began to recede, and their friends shrunk down into pinpricks. His gut swirled with uncertainty, but his fear of leaving the island was dulled in comparison to the fear and pain he'd felt as he watched the pilot sail away from him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, as he turned to find Jake watching him curiously from the seat opposite. "I hope they'll be okay until we bring help."

"They'll be fine." Jake assured, throwing him a confident wink, as he stretched out along his seat and laid down in the sunshine. "Now this is the life." He sighed, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the motion of the boat over the waves. Taylor felt heat pool in his gut, and he bit his lip as he stared unashamedly at the pilots bare torso. His eyes dragged slowly over his chiseled abs, his sculpted pectorals and were especially drawn, to the pilots collarbone. He didn't understand why, but he accepted it, and ejoyed running his eyes along the sight many times over as his pulse quickened. "We've got about three hours of nothing but flat ocean ahead of us..." Jake said quietly, and Taylor started, flushing guiltily at being caught ogling the pilot, who appeared far too smug when Taylor peeked at his face. "If you want sunscreen, there's some in that little bag." He offered, his blue eyes smoldering as they locked onto Taylors.

Taylor grinned, slipping to his knees as he found the mentioned bag, rooting through until he came up with the promised sunscreen. He sat back, to find Jake sitting up, his hands gripping the edge of his seat tightly. Taylor reclaimed his seat, flicking open the lid with his fingertip, before slowly squirting a small ball of the thick liquid onto his opposing fingers. He rubbed the lotion into his arm, hissing quietly as the cool liquid met his hot skin, and he smirked when he heard the pilot growl under his breath. He hummed, as he repeated the process for his other arm, and then pouted, as he threw a look over his shoulder. "Guess that'll have to do..." He sighed playfully.

"You need a hand with that?" Jake asked smugly, and Taylor winked at him as he leaned back and rubbed a small amount of sunscreen into his chest, making sure to splay his fingers over his ribs and up his throat.

"If you've got one to spare..." Taylor replied at length, laughing when Jake wiggled all ten fingers towards him.

"Matter of fact," he said, winking suggestively, "I've got two."

Taylor laughed as he heard Sean mumble about 'favoritism' from the drivers seat, but the dark skinned boy was smiling when be glanced over. He looked back at Jake, as the pilot stood and took the sunscreen from his hand gently, gesturing for him to lay down. With his heart in his throat, Taylor bit his lip and complied. He laid down on his stomach across the long, cushioned bench. He shivered, when the pilot knelt beside him, his fingers lightly tracing over the pink skin where his burn had been.

"I think I couldn't feel it because it was over-stimulated... Or ar least, that's what Michelle suggested when I finally braved asking her earlier." Taylor said quietly, as he enjoyed the light dance of Te pilots fingertips across the sensitive skin. "She said there might have been some nerve damage, which between the ice and the heat, might have just resulted in... Well, numbness, I guess..." He rambled, tapping his fingers against the cushion beneath his head nervously.

Finally Jake's chest rumbled with a hum of approval, and Taylor hissed, as a jet of cool lotion kqnded on his back. He felt a sharp jab of satisfaction, when the sound seemed to give the pilot pause for a moment, before he started spreading out the sunscreen.

 _"Mmmm..."_  Taylor gasped and, immediately bit his lip to contain any other sounds. The pilots touch was rough, firm and forceful. The best massage he'd ever received, though he was also certain it was the only, massage he'd ever received.

"You okay down there?" Jake drawled, his voice low and heavy as he continued his ministrations.

"Oh,  _hell_  yes..." Taylor mumbled, smiling when the pilot chuckled dryly. He let his eyes drift closed, enjoying every moment of Jake's stress relieving touch.

"Alright," Jake said quietly, "done." Taylor noticed however, that the other mans hands did not move from his back, resting over the small of his back gently.

"So soon?" Taylor pouted, jutting his lower lip out as he peeked up at the pilot from beneath his lashes. He grinned when the pilot sucked in a sharp breath, feeling a rush of heat as the other man leaned closer.

"Maybe we can pick that up later..." He said slowly, glancing tonwhere Sean was driving the boat, determinedly keeping his eyes ahead of them. "When we have a little privacy." He added in a sultry tone, winking before he pulled away. Taylor pouted, about to roll over and enjoy the sun on his front, when he noticed the faint swell of arousal against the cushions beneath him. He cleared his throat, and settled back down on his front, content to let himself before sunning his front.

He shivered, as a chill suddenly crept up his spine, glancing up just in time to see the sun glide behind a dark cloud. "Uh, what's happening..?" He asked hesitantly, as dark clouds rolled in quickly all around them. Soon the entire sky had turned black, and the waves began to churn angrily beneath them.

"Storm rolling in fast," Jake muttered, glancing around at the changing weather thoughtfully. "Surfs kicking up quick."

"Like the flight in..?" Taylor asked, sitting up as the boat began to bounce across foaming white waves, the wind whipping past them.

"Close," Jake agreed, glancing over at him on surprise. They shared a look, and Jake turned to frown at the sky thoughtfully, as Taylor swallowed heavily agains the swirl of alternate memories trying to overwhelm him.

" _Not now..._ " He whispered forcefully, and to his great surprise, the memories began to recede, though he felt sure they would return.

"See that?" Sean called, as rain began to pelt down on them. He pointed to the sky, and upon following his finger, he saw sparkles of orange in the clouds overhead.

"That orange lightning!" Jake cried, scowling at the phenomena in the sky. He glanced at Taylor, as he gestured upwards. "You were right, it's just like when we were in the plane."

"Guys!" Taylor cried, his eyes catching sight of something moving ahead of them. "Look out!" He yelled as dead ahead of them, a massive crater opened up in the ocean. Deep, dark water swirls at high speed.

 _"Whirlpool!"_  Jake cried, reaching blindly to grasp Taylors hand tightly, as he stared in disbelief at the swirling water ahead of them. "That is a _goddamn whirlpool!"_

"There's something coming out of it!" Taylor cried, squeezing Jake's hand tightly as a looming shape began to rise from the swirling water.

"Sweet mother of god..." Sean whispered, as the sea monster rose several stories out of the water, towering over the speedboat. Its rows of gleaming teeth seemed to grin down at them, as electricity sparked along them. It's teeth parted slowly, and a deafening roar filled the air around them.

Taylor stared at the monstrous beast, his heart clutched by fear for his pilot. His mind going blank, save for a single thought. A name.  _Cetus..._


	14. The Enemy Is Out There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.... am not sure what to make of this chapter.  
> I think its just because of the way i have to erite whenever i get a spare minute (my three year old makes writing a bit of a hit and miss thing!) But im hoping its just me and you can all enjoy it! (Please please let me know because i am nervous as hell about it)
> 
> Anyway, im pleased to update again! I hope to have this one finished by the end of the nonth - but i wanted to ask if anyone is interested in the other books being added to this; or as separate books in a series? Lemme know in a comment and of course, if you think i just shouldnt bother! 
> 
> Thabkyou everyone who has read, shared, commented and kudos'd this so far... youre all - amazing.
> 
> x My love to you all x

_**Dear Jake;** _

_You know what I like about mythology? Like, ancient Greek stuff; the sea serpents and monsters and things..? **Nothing.**  Cetus, especially._

_I hate that slimy, detestable, scaly, blue whale with a passion! Okay... he looks nothing like a whale but, it sounded better in my head. Whatever he was, he was a goddamn menace. And how did he always seem to know the exact moment he would cause the most irritation and disruption?! Stupid fish..._

_I still cant decide if I was terrified or excited by it in the end. I mean, giant monster - definitely scary... But, I can't deny his intervention made me face a few things. Namely just how important you really, **really**  are to me. _

_Of course, you can always depend on the Vaanti to show up just in time to spoil any good self realisation..._

**14.**

Taylor stared in terrified awe, or perhaps amazed fear; he couldn't define which, as he steadied himself as best he could in the speedboat, alongside Jake and Sean. Only half a mile off the coast of La Huerta, a raging storm had descended upon them from nowhere. Taylor could see orange lightning swirling above them, flashing amid sheets of pouring rain as an enormous sea monster reared up from the ocean, directly in front of them.  _Cetus!_  He thought, shocked to a frigid standstill as his mind was assaulted by a barrage of memories revolving around the hulking blue serpent. He grit his teeth, and clamped a hand to his brow, as he tried to sort through the overwhelming stack of information on the beast.

 **"Rrrraaaaggrrrrrhhhhh!"**  Taylor shook his head, as the monster roared, a great screeching sound which seemed to make the waves around him quiver; while lightning sparked around its sharp teeth.

"Mother of-"

"We heard you the first time Sean!" Taylor cried, snapping himself forcefully from his memories. "Look out!"

"Swerve!" Jake cried, pointing to the hulking seam monster's rising head. "Swerve!  _Swerve!"_  Sean jerked hard on the wheel, just as the sea monster dove towards them, its jaws wide and teeth glistening. Taylor grabbed the edge of the boat, hanging on for dear life, and watching Jake do the same, as Sean swerved out of the path of beasts diving plunge.

 **"Hssssskkkk!"**  The furious sea monster hissed, as it slammed into the water, right where the boat had been only seconds before. A huge wave smashed into the side of them, but Taylor grit his teeth and growled with determination, as he gripped his fingers tightly around the edge of the boat.

 _"Hrrrg!"_  Sean puffed, as he tried to steer the boat away from the beast, while also trying to avoid the angriest of the choppy waves beneath them. "We all good?" He called over his shoulder, his eyes focused on the dark waters around them.

"For now!" Jake yelled back, his eyes wide as he ran them over Taylor quickly, as if to make sure he was still with them.

The sea monster swam out into the water, and turned towards them. Taylor gulped loudly, as in a flash of lightning, he was able to see the true magnitude of its massive scaled body, beneath the surface.  **"Hsssrrrhh..."**  It seemed to purr, and Taylor felt a seed of understanding begin to bloom at the back of his mind.

"It wants us to go back to the island!" He cried, fighting to make himself heard over the raging storm around them. "It'll kill us if we try to get past it; turn around and head back!"

"You really think we can outrun that thing?" Sean cried, his eyes wide as they darted between Taylor and the ocean ahead of them.

"The way that thing swims?" Jake scoffed, scowling at the massive beast. "No way in hell! Besides..." He said loudly, winking at Taylor with a grin. "I never back down from a good fight."

 _Says the man who has been hiding in Costa Rica the last few years._.. Taylor thought, rolling his eyes in amusement, despite his overwhelming fear of being electrocuted, chomped and eaten any second.

Jake narrowed his eyes at him, as if sensing his snarky thoughts. "Killing that thing's the only way to get off this island!" He said stubbornly, and Taylor bit his lip and averted his eyes as he flinched, telling himself it was ridiculous to still be so sensitive about the idea of leaving.

 _Surely, this is what made me so sick about leaving... What the hell could be worse than a giant, mythological sea monster_?! He thought, raising his eyes to meet the pilots determinedly. He swallowed heavily, as the pilot seemed to stare at him with sudden understanding. Taylor felt himself turn red from shame, certain with every fiber of himself that somehow, the pilot now knew of his reluctance over leaving.

"Jake's right!" Sean called over his shoulder, his eyes locked on the writhing and churning waters beneath them, attempting to steer the boat through the calmest path possible. "And, if we don't stop that thing now; it'll come for our friends next..." Taylor wrinkled his nose, thinking the beast would only attack if their friends tried to reach them; and for a moment he was relieved all the other boats were destroyed, as it meant their friends would remain safe. "We gotta do it. For  _them."_

Taylor rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation as they both turned to him expectantly, though Taylor knew if he sided against them, they would indeed run instead. "I say you're both nuts," he said flatly, a slow grin curling his lips as he shook his head wryly, "but why the hell not? No running." He said, meeting Jake's eyes meaningfully. Cerulean blue eyes widened at him, and he reached over to grasp Jake's shoulder firmly, offering him all the support he could muster with a mischievous grin. "Either that beastie goes down... or we do." He said firmly, and the pilots gaze seemed to harden with determination.

The monster dove for another attack, and Sean swerved at the last moment, barely dodging it as the blat shook and rattled ominously.  **"Hrrrsss!"**  The beast hissed, lightning crackling around it's bared teeth as it stalked them with its sightless face.

"What are we supposed to fight it with?" Sean yelled, glancing back at them.

"What, you mean you didn't bring your monster slaying gear with you?" Taylor yelled back, receiving a flatly unimpressed scowl over the athletes shoulder, as Jake sniggered to himself quietly.

"Don't suppose anybody's got a giant fishhook?" Sean called, ignoring Taylors comment.

"I've got the flare gun," Jake said loudly, gesturing to the little bag Taylor had found the sunscreen in. "But it won't make much of a dent against Nessie over there..." Taylor frowned, overcome by the familiar sense of déjà vu, an alternate memory swimming to the front of his mind. He gasped, and grinned widely at the pilot, who raised a brow at him in intrigue.

"What if I said we might have something you can use with it?" He called over the howling winds, winking to the pilot as he scooted towards the back of the boat. "Just hold Beastie off for a minute!"

"With  _what?"_  Jake cried incredulously, as Sean swerved to avoid a particularly aggressive wave.

"I dunno!" Taylor yelled back, shrugging as he threw the pilot a wink, "use your outstanding wit!" He giggled, as Jake spluttered wordlessly at him. He sobered somewhat however, as Sean again managed to evade the monsters colossal jaws. Remembering his mission, he turned and rummaged through a chest in the back of the boat. He threw aside fishing tackle with a scowl, a gas can and a life jacket which he held hesitantly for a moment, glancing towards the pilot thoughtfully. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he tossed it aside, knowing there was little he would be able to do to convince the other man to wear it. "Ah, here we go..." He said suddenly, grabbing an object from the bottom of the chest, and turning to hold it out to the others. "Guys," he called, calling their attention to the small yellow square, covered with wires and a timer which wasn't lit.

"Is that..." Sean called, swallowing heavily as he glanced between the item and the ocean ahead of them. "What I think it is..?!" He asked, sounding hopeful to be proven wrong.

"If you think its a half kilo of Semtex, then yeah!" Jake called back, his eyes wide as he looked first at the explosives, and then at Taylor holding them. "You're holding a bomb, Boy Scout!" He cried, as if Taylor might not realise what he was holding.

"Guess we know what happened to the other boats at the marina..." Taylor said with an unaffected shrug, not bothering to raise his voice over the storm. He smiled sadly at the pilot, completely unfazed by the explosives in his lap. "They all went boom."

"This one must've had a bad detonator..." Jake said, running a hand through his hair nervously, as his eyes flickered between the bomb and Taylor. "Failed to go off." He murmured distractedly.

"Lucky for us, huh?" Taylor said solemnly, his eyes staring blankly past the pilot, as he thought about the chances of just one bomb malfunctioning. He looked out across the water, as nearby, the great monster dove beneath the raging water, orange flickers of lightning pulsing around it. Taylor frowned, certain lightning should not be underwater.

 **"Hssss..."**  The beast hissed, as it disappeared beneath the waves, and Taylor grinned at his friends as he held up the explosives in front of him.

"So guys... Here's my idea," he said, clearing his throat as he leaned close to them both. "Sean, if we get up close to it... and I mean,  _real close..._  Could you put those 'mad football skills' to use, and throw this baby into Mr. Monsters ugly mouth?"

"That's one  _hell_  of a long throw!" Sean cried incredulously, though his expression was thoughtful, already considering the part of the plan which concerned him. "And, at a moving target... But, yeah. I think... I  _know,_  I can do it."

"Good boy!" Taylor praised, grinning broadly st the athlete, before turning towards his pilot. "And, if it was in... Jake, could you detonate it with the shot from your flare gun?" He asked coyly, his eyes crinkling in amusement as the pilot puffed out his chest proudly.

"I was the best damn shot in my deployment," Jake bragged, his eyes locked intently onto Taylors. "In,  _and_  out of the cockpit... If anyone can do it, its me." The pilot said, and Taylor smiled warmly.

"I know." He murmured, certain the pilot had heard him from the way his eyes widened.

"Taylor, this has to be the single most  _insane_  plan I have heard in my entire life..." Sean said, running a hand over his short hair, before he gripped the steering wheel tightly, his eyes narrowing in determination. "... Let's do it." He said fiercely, hitting the throttle and pushing the boat forwards. The monster emerged from beneath the waves a hundred feet from them, slightly to their left, hearing up for another charge at them. "Taylor!" Sean cried, reaching toward him, "take the wheel!" He ordered, and Taylor yelped in surprise, though he hastened to do as the athlete bid. Driving the boat had not been a part of his plan, but he deftly slid into Sean's place, as the athlete slipped out from behind the wheel. "Keep the boat steady, and get us up real close... When I give the word; swerve!" Sean directed, leaning close so he wouldn't have to yell over the storm.

"Got it." Taylor said, nodding firmly as he settled himself into place, taking the wheel and handing Sean the explosives in exchange. He glanced towards Jake, as the pilot readied the flare gun. "Okay..." He said, stamping down on the faint flutter of nerves in his stomach. "Here we go!" He roared, holding the wheel firmly as he directed the boat straight at the sea monster. It reared back with a spray of sea water, and Taylor almost thought it seemed surprised. He tightened his grip on the wheel and held steady, narrowing his eyes in determination, as they plunged right at the monster.

"Keep 'er steady..." Sean muttered, as the beast roared loud enough to make Taylor wince. The sea monster sucked in air, lightning pulsing around it as the boat raced ever closer. Taylor grit his teeth, as the boat raced towards the great serpent like a missile.

"You got this..." He glanced ro his side, as a hand settled on his shoulder, a warm weight of comfort and support. Jake winked at him, a determined flare in his eyes, as he looked down at Taylor, and repeated the familiar phrase. "You got this..."

"I'm trying..." Taylor huffed, nodding at the pilot quickly, afraid to give any other physical response, lest he lose control of the boat. His eyes darted forward again, as the monster opened its maw and unleashed a mighty roar, electricity crackling between its teeth.

 _"Now!"_  Sean cried, and Taylor jerked the boat hard to the right, swerving just out of the monsters path, as its gaping jaws whipped down towards where they'd just been.

 _"Sean!"_  Taylor cried, turning to the athlete urgently. "Now!" He called, watching as Sean lined up the shot, winding up for his throw.

"Bet those Heisman voters wish they could see this!" He cried, and Taylor frowned in confusion briefly, before his expression melted into awe, as the athlete threw the explosives in a perfect arc. It sailed through the storm, and smashed into the monsters teeth, instantly sticking to them like glue.

 _"Jake!"_  Taylor yelled, whipping his head around towards the pilot. "Do it! Shoot!" He cried, before gasping at the vision of the pilot before him.

Even as the storm raged around them, as the boat cut through the surging waves; as the monster roared and swivelled towards them, Jake was as calm as a gentle breeze. Taylor swallowed heavily against the rush of emotion he felt for the pilot, as he leveled the flare gun and squinted one eye, a cocky grin tugging at his lips. "Don't forget to floss, asshole." He said confidently, as he pulled the trigger firmly. The flare streaked directly towards the monster, rustling through the air as it surged towards its teeth; towards the explosives.

 **"Hrrrr?"**  The beast seemed to notice the tiny spark streaking towards it, grunting curiously just as the flare collided with the explosives. Taylor watched with vindictive pleasure, as the Semtex detonated in an earth shaking, fiery blast, and tore off a chunk of the monsters jaw. The great sea serpent bellowed a terrible roar of pain, and sank beneath the waves in retreat.

"Haha! We did it!" Taylor cried, fisting the air as he hollered and whooped in victory. " _We did it!_ "

"We... we did!" Sean cried disbelievingly, staring at the spot where the monster finally disappeared from view.

"That...  _actually_  worked..." Jake laughed, his relief palpable from his breathless tone. "Huh..."

"Hey, little faith guys!" Taylor said, though he was laughing too hard to sound offended by their surprise. He watched as Jake and Sean ignored him, looking at each other for a long moment in blank shock, and then fist-bumping.

 _"Damn,_  flyboy," Sean said, whistling as he shook his head and grinned at the pilot. "That was some mighty fine shooting."

"Couldn't have done it without that power arm, Q.B." Jake replied with a wink and a cocky grin.

"Oh, you guys are just  _adorable!"_  Taylor cried, shaking his head at the pair, as they looked towards him and laughed. "But seriously... Can we just take a minute to appreciate that we just blasted the hell our of-" he fell silent suddenly, a sudden surge of doubt curdling through his gut. His slip was covered by the wild sound of shouting and yelling from far away, and he turned distractedly towards the island, noticing they had doubled back over a large chunk of the initial distance they had covered. He could make out the rest of their friends at the marina; cheering them ecstatically.

"Dudes!" Raj cried, waving his hands emphatically with wide eyes,  _"Duuuuuuuudes!"_  He repeated, seeming to have forgotten any other words.

 _"Unbelievable..."_  He heard Aleister call, the awe in his voice clearly discernable. "You did it!"

"Not half bad." Estela called, and Taylor grinned when he found she was wearing the largest smile he'd ever seen on the brooding girl. He laughed when Furball yipped, doing a backflip as he bounced around the pier.

A sudden tug in his gut caused him to gasp sharply, a hand flying to his mouth as if he were about to vomit. Jake half turned towards him, his joyful expression morphing to concern as he opened his mouth to speak, only to lurch suddenly when the water rumbled beneath the boat. Taylor flew to the edge of the boat, leaning over the side to see a light growing, as a deep, unearthly rumble rushed towards them.

"Oh shit..." He whispered, quickly pushing away and turning towards his friends, quickly searching through his collected memories.

"What's happening..?" Sean asked, as Taylor launched forward and shoved him to the floor.  _"Hey!"_

"I don't kn-" Jake's reply was cut off, as Taylor forced him to the floor too, straddling his waist as he leaned in close to grab his hands and raise them to the chair legs above his head.

"No matter what, do  _not let go_  of the chair legs!" He growled forcefully, drawing back to clamp the pilots hands around the metal that was welded to the bottom of the boat. "Sean, grab the chair legs, now!" He ordered, glaring at the athlete as he looked up, and did as he was bid without question. Taylor quickly grabbed a small tarp, ripping the rope free of its bindings, and securely tying one end to the metal chair leg the athlete grasped, before looping it first over Sean's chest, and then over Jake's, before tying it to the chair leg which he forced Jake's hands to grab hold of.

Finally done with his task, Taylor looked back at Jake, his expression softening as he slowly leaned closer. "Remember, don't let go..." He whispered, his eyes dropping to the stunned pilots lips as he leaned towards them. Jake swallowed heavily, too shocked to reply, as Taylors eyes flicked back up to his own.  _"Please."_  He begged, as a blinding pillar of white light surged upwards, shooting through the water and hurled their boat into the air. Taylor held on as best he could, gritting his teeth as he held Jake's hands onto the metal chair legs, burying his face against the other mans throat briefly, before gravity tore him away. Time seemed to slow around him, as his eyes rose to meet Jake's own wide eyes sadly. He flew backwards through the air, silently pleading with the pilot to remember his demands, as he sailed weightlessly over the side of the boat. Time sped up again suddenly, and he heard a scream briefly, before he hit the water with a hard crack.

For a moment, he felt only cold darkness all around him, and then he opened his eyes to find himself deep beneath the rushing open waves. He blinked, ignorant of the stinging in his eyes, as a contentment filled his heart, at the thought that his friends, that Jake would at least be safe. He tried to swim, to push himself up towards the glittering surface above him, to air, to  _life._  Something however, some strange and invisible force, made all his efforts in vain, as it dragged him down to the depths. He shook his head, having half expected it, but still disappointed all the same. He looked up, his heart crashing desperately against his chest, as he heard the telltale sound of a splash above him. He felt his throat constrict, his heart racing, as he renewed his efforts to swim upwards; upon seeing Jake swimming determinedly towards him.

With his last remaining strength, Taylor managed to kick his way towards the pilot, shaking his head in sad disbelief as Jake glared at him. Jake grabbed him by the shoulders, and began kicking powerfully towards the surface, only to jerk backwards in surprise, when they only continued to sink. His blue eyes widened, as Taylor stared at him reproachfully. He balled his hand into a fist, and drove it as hard as he could into the pilots chest, his lips trembling as the desire to cry overwhelmed him.

Jake stared at him in surprise, as he continued to try and strike his chest, only for his blows to be diluted by the water around them. He glanced at the surface, shaking his head in disbelief, as Taylor screamed a stream of bubbles at him. Finally seeming to snap out of his shock, Jake reached forward and grabbed Taylor, holding him close.

Taylor stared up at his clear blue eyes, his heart sinking in despair, as they sank slowly into the darkness beneath them. He thought about all the moments they'd shared together; the lights in the control tower, the mountains they'd climbed, the gold mine they'd ridden the cart in. He remembered all the almost moments, as they pressed together, their bodies the only warmth against the oceans cold; as they plunged ever deeper, down, down,  _down._  He closed his eyes, finding peace in the fact that this time at least; his final moments could be spent wrapped up in the pilots arms. He wondered briefly, how long it might be before he remembered this, after awakening on the plane once more, but with a frown he pushed the thought away; instead focusing on every fond memory and emotion he felt for the other man, smothering himself in everything he could. He smiled softly, his eyes opening to meet cerulean blue orbs staring back at him.

Taylor leaned forward, a hand fitting softly to the pilots cheek, drawing him closer as he pressed his mouth to Jake's. The pilot responded eagerly, one hand tangling in his short hair as he tugged him closer. They kissed tenderly, regretting wasted opportunities, but revelling in each others touch at last. Taylor felt fire spread through his chest, his lungs screaming for air, as they sank into the darkness. Their faces pressed close, their hearts beating as one; their kiss turned passionate, fiery and demanding, as the knew each others lips for the first; and  _last,_  time.

Taylor pressed himself as close to Jake as he could, biting his lip as his forehead rested against the pilots when they parted briefly. He smiled, as Jake traced his lip with a finger, shaking his head slightly as he smiled back in wonder. Jake pressed forward again, wrapping himself around Taylor, as he kissed him with the obvious intent of making up for all the chances they'd wasted. Taylors heart fluttered, his eyes drifting shut, as they sank intertwined together, down into the depths.  _Forever as one.._. He thought breathlessly, before the darkness took him at last.

The worst part of the darkness, was that Jake disappeared. He was left utterly alone to float weightless, breathless, Jake-less. The fiery tickle in his chest turned painful, and he frowned, finding the feeling most inconvenient. He had expected the darkness to merely be the go-between; the safe place where he forgot everything, before he woke up back on the plane. His heart ached with sadness, at the thought of forgetting Jake's kiss.  _Again._  The ache spread to his lungs, and his frown deepened, as his fingers twitched. He felt warm sand, and and felt an ocean breeze, as the sound of someone coughing rang out nearby. He reluctantly peeled back his eyelids, only to slam them shut again against the bright light of the sun. He gasped, the action causing him to cough up a great mouthful of water, as he rolled onto his side instinctively. When he finally finished choking up water, he opened his eyes again, peering around at a quiet and unfamiliar beach in awe. He looked down at his soaking wet body, spotting a familiar looking tangle of seaweed wrapped around his leg. "I'm... alive..." He croaked, wincing at the soreness in his throat. "Wha..." He scurried back from the gently lapping waves, his mind kicking into overdrive as it tried to understand how he'd gone from sinking, from dying, to alive and well on a beach. "Where..." He muttered his head snapping around the beach to try and find a landmark, when a voice made his heart skip a beat.

"Taylor!" He turned towards the sound of approaching feet in the sand, scrambling to his knees as his eyes stung with relieved tears.  _"Taylor!"_  Jake cried, his expression flooded with relief as he raced down the beach towards him. He fell to his knees in front of Taylor, his body crashing into him, knocking him to the sand again as the pilot enfolded him in his arms.

Taylor laughed, wrapping his arms around the pilot in return, as he felt a rush of giddy elation overwhelm him. "You made it! You're okay!" Taylor looked over Jake's shoulder in surprise, as Sean ran up the beach behind him, crouching a more sensible distance away, though his huge grin communicated the depth of his own relief at finding Taylor safe.

"Sean?" He asked, tilting his head curiously. "How'd you get here? I thought you were-" He broke off suddenly, his eyes narrowing in a suspicious glare, as Sean grinned at him unashamedly.

"When neither of you came back up, I figured you might need some help," the athlete explained, and Taylor felt his brow twitch in irritation. "Gotta admit, it was a weird as hell ride... I woke up a ways down the beach, ran into the panicked pilot here and..." He said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Ya know, I'm pretty sure I told you to stay on the boat." Taylor said, scowling at the athlete and what he could see of the pilot laying over him, apparently refusing to move.

"And,  _we,_  ignored you." Jake mumbled into his shoulder, and Taylor would have laughed, if not for the fact that the pair had almost died because they hadn't listened to him.

"Gee, thanks Top Gun, I hadn't noticed." Taylor said waspishly, shivering as the pilot huffed a laugh against the bare skin of his throat. "Seriously guys, what were you thinking? Did you really not think I asked you,  _begged_  you, for a reason?"

"We knew," Jake muttered darkly, finally emerging from his shoulder so he could glare down at him. "We knew, that you begging us to do something generally means you are gonna get hurt somehow. So, we ignored you. But me first, because I'm braver than Steve Rogers over there." Taylor couldn't stop the snort of amusement escaping him, but he quickly arranged his face into a scowl.

"You, are a  _very bad_  Jake." He said, bursting into laughter when Jake merely waggled his eyebrows in reply. "What am I gonna do with you?" Taylor sighed affectionately, only to blush when the pilots eyes turned predatory.

"Oh," Jake murmured, leaning closer, "I got a few ideas..." He whispered suggestively, and Taylor bit his lip, his heart racing as the pilot descended towards him.

 _"Ahem..."_  Sean cleared his throat pointedly, and Jake hesitated, before pulling away. Taylor pouted, sitting up as Jake reluctantly rolled off of him.

"Sean, what would Michelle say, if she knew you endangered yourself like that?" Taylor asked, shaking his head in frustration.

"That's not the question," Sean laughed, pushing to his feet and offering Taylor a hand. "The question is, what would she have done if I went back and said I let you do something like that,  _without_  even trying to stop you?" Taylor considered a moment, before rolling his eyes and grinning as he accepted the offered hand.

"Guess you have a point..." He said, as Sean pulled him to his feet. He looked at Sean, and then at Jake beside him, and sighed in defeat. "Well, at least we're all okay, I guess."

"Hmm," Jake hummed thoughtfully, his eyes narrowed as he stares out at the sea. "But don't think that means we don't expect an explanation as to how you knew what would happen." The pilot said at last, turning his gaze to Taylor.

"Um, 'inspired guess' isn't an option, I take it..?" Taylor asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Jake glared at him, clearly unimpressed, and he sighed as he rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "Fine, fine. What's one more thing on 'the list'?" He groused, before he frowned thoughtfully. "Honestly though, I don't even know what the hell happened..." He said quietly, staring out at the ocean, as a shiver ran down his spine. The water is still and clear, the sky blue; not a sign if the storm which had raged around them or the giant sea monster they'd fought.

"Last thing I remember, I was getting pulled down in the water..." Sean said, rubbing his brow as he frowned at the ground. Taylors eyes met Jake's, whose clear blue eyes seemed to smolder at him, making him blush and bite his lip. His heart skipped a beat, as he thought back to their shared sinking, the feel of the pilots lips against his own, and the desperate hunger with which he'd kissed him.

"Then..." Jake's eyes slid over him thoughtfully, before he shook himself suddenly, clearing his throat loudly as his cheeks dusted pink and he averted his eyes.  _"...nothing..."_  He said, his brow creasing as he stared out at the calm ocean.

Taylor swallowed heavily, trying to calm his overheating body, and quell the arousal which was trying to raise its head. "And then..." He said slowly, coughing briefly to try and clear the thickness from his throat. "We woke up... here..."

"Doesn't make any damn sense." Jake sighed, running a hand through his hair. Taylor watched the pilot for a moment, lost in his own thoughts bout the feel of the other mans hands against they sank, before he shook himself, jolting himself out of his daydream.

"Well, on the one hand; I think its a damn miracle..." Taylor sighed at last, running his hand over his hair distractedly. "I mean seriously, what luck! There must have been a current or something that carried us here... Maybe, a result of that freaky ass storm..?" He muttered to himself thoughtfully, glancing up when Jake snorted loudly.

"Yeah," he scoffed in amused exasperation. "Or maybe ol' Nessie just scooped us up in her jaws, and laid us out here, nice and safe."

"Hey, no need to be sarcastic, Jake..." Sean said, frowning at the pilot, while Taylor rolled his eyes and blew a puff of air up over his face.

"I'm just sayin'," Jake defended himself, "with everything that's happened out here; I don't believe in luck. Not anymore" He said, glancing at Taylor thoughtfully for a second, before his eyes darted away again.

"Well, lucky for you I have another theory too then." Taylor said with a sly grin, his eyes glinting mischievously as the pilot raised a brow at him. "Fate." Jake snorted, and Taylor laughed quietly as he watched the other man shake his head fondly. "Hey, you said it yourself, right? No way did we get that lucky. So, it has to  _mean_  something." He said, folding his arms over his chest superiorly. "I don't care how weird this island is... You don't go from being dragged into the depths of the ocean, to waking up unharmed on the beach."

"Not without something looking out for you." Sean agreed, smiling over at him warmly.

"Something..." Jake said darkly, "or some _one..."_

Taylor laughed, shaking his head as a lightness spread through him, at the familiarity of the pilots suspicious nature. "You really aren't a 'glass half full' kinda guy, are you?" He teased with fond affection.

"I'm a full glass or empty glass kinda guy," Jake said, winking as he placed his hands on his hips and eyed Taylor suggestively. "There is no in between, other than the drinking." He smirked, and Taylor giggled happily, about to respond when Sean cut in with an amused shake of his head

"Okay, okay," he said, grinning as he watched the pair banter playfully. "So, what do we do now? Either of you have any idea where we are?" He asked, the group sobering somewhat as Jake squinted against the sun, a hand over his eyes.

"West side of the island, I think..." He said with a faint grimace, lowering his hand as he turned back to them. "Hard to say more than that. Trees are too thick." Je added, gesturing to the dense wall of jungle at the edge of the beach.

"Well, let's fan out and look around," Sean suggested, "see if we can find our way back." The three split up, making sure to stay in sight of each other. Taylor found himself glancing at Jake often, as if to reassure himself that the pilot hadn't disappeared, and blushed when he noticed the pilot behaving similarly. Forcing himself to focus, he grinned and waved shyly, before turning and taking a deep breath to try and swallow down the giddy joy bubbling through him. He strolled down the beach, smiling as the waves lapped nearby. Suddenly, he heard a soft whispering, and he looked back, expecting either Jake or Sean to be behind him. He frowned, upon finding himself alone still, the others still searching further up the beach.

"Wha..?" He murmured, looking around himself, when he spotted a colourful seashell jutting out of the sand. He crouched down with a confused frown, and noticed that the whispering seemed to be coming from within it. "Man, gimme a break..." He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face in exasperation, as he reluctantly lifted up the shell to examine it. He hesitantly brought the shell to his ear, frowning as he heard what sounded like a man's voice murmuring softly.

 **"Koshtak..."**  The voice muttered, and Taylor felt himself shiver of unease pass over him. The whispered words gave him a sinister sense of danger; of loss. " **Zarr... Ballo..**." The words repeated themselves, a slow loop of what Taylor thought sounded like sinister warnings.

"What the hell..." He sighed, scratching his ear in exasperation. He shook his head as he lowered the shell from his ear, jumping when a voice spoke from just behind him.

"Whatcha got there?" Jake asked, and Taylor turned to see the pilot walking over, with Sean just a few steps behind him.

"This seashell..." Taylor said hesitantly, offering the shell to show them. "This is gonna sound crazy, but I  _swear,_  it sounds like it's saying the weirdest thing..." He said, shaking his head as he held the shell up to Jake.

Th pilot took the shell with an amused grin, and a raised brow, as he lifted it to his ear. Taylor started, his eyes widening as instead of the strange and sinister, unintelligible phrases, his own voice projected frown the shell. " _What the hell._.." His whispered sigh echoed from the shell, loud enough that he could hear it even as Jake jerked it away from his ear in surprise. " _What the hell... What the hell._.."

"Wait..." He said loudly, waving his arms as he tried to understand what could be happening. "That's... not what it was doing before..." He protested, rubbing his forehead absently, as a dull ache began to throb behind his eyes.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Jake asked, his eyes wide as they darted quickly between the shell and Taylor. "Please tell me you're some kinda ventriloquist..." He pleaded, only for the shell to fall silent suddenly. Taylor sensed what was about to happen, and was unsurprised when the shell began a new repetitive chant.

" _You're some kinda ventriloquist._.." Jake's voice rumbled from the shell, its tone both pleasing and ominous. " _You're some kinda ventriloquist..."_

"That's... incredible..!" Sean gasped, his brows raising as Jake tentatively held the shell out towards Taylor, who giggled at the distrustful expression on the pilots face. "Hang onto that thing, Taylor. Might come in handy." He suggested, and Taylor smiled as he took the shell back from Jake, who sagged in relief as soon as it left his hands.

"Will do," he giggled, smiling widely at the pilot. "If nothing else, Raj'll get a big kick out of it!" He said, grinning widely as he glanced toward Sean.

 _"Anyway,"_  Jake drawled, as he clapped his hands together loudly, clearly trying to change the subject from the shell which blatantly creeped him out. "I think I've got my bearings. The resort should be just a short hike this way." He said, nodding towards the jungle on the far right side of the beach. "Let's go," said, gesturing for Taylor to walk ahead of him. Taylor glanced back suspiciously as they trekked along the shore, to find the pilots eyes intermittently dropping to his ass. He laughed suddenly, and quickly turned around, lest the pilot realise he'd been caught. "So..." He said awhile later, dropping back to walk between the athlete and the pilot. "What do you think that thing in the ocean was, anyway?"

"Besides a big-ass sea monster?" Jake snorted, a grin tugging his lips upwards. Taylor wrinkled his nose at him playfully, poking his tongue out before turning towards Sean.

"I gotta say, I was all about dinosaurs as a kid..." The athlete confessed thoughtfully, kicking at the occasional pebble. "But, I don't think I ever saw  _anything_  that looked like that."

"Yeah, well," Jake sighed, running a hand through his hair as he glanced sideways at them. "I'm pretty sure I never heard of a Crabbus Gigantus either." He chuckled darkly, shaking his head as he narrowed his eyes at the island ahead of them. "You want my theory? I think those things were  _man-made_." He said, his eyes drifting to meet Taylors, who merely smiled goofily at the pilot in response. "Experiments. Biological weapons."

"Come on, man." Sean laughed lightly, a wide grin on his face. "That's a little tin-foil, even for  _you..._  I mean, why would R-" Sean stopped talking suddenly, as Jake raised his fist sharply into the air. He leaned closer to them, his eyes alert as he narrowed them towards the jungle line ahead of them.

 _"Listen."_  He whispered, his eyes flicking to Sean, then to Taylor; where they lingered a second longer than necessary, before darting back to the trees. "In the trees... Someone's coming." Taylor frowned, turning towards the trees doubtfully, when he suddenly realised the pilot was right. Once he was actually paying attention, he could hear the soft sound of approaching footsteps. He glanced at the pilot, marvelling at the fact he had been able to pick up on such quiet sounds amid their conversation, until he remembered the pilots confession about being hunted. His heart clenched painfully, as he wondered how many times the pilot had barely escaped in time.

Taylor remained silent, reading the pilots body language as he stood tense, listening to all the tiny sounds he'd trained himself to pick up on. Jake nodded towards him in appreciation, and they crouched down low together, partially hiding behind a fallen tree trunk.

Sean mimicked their movement's, though he frowned between the two in confusion. "Sorry, am I missing something?" He asked, spreading his hands curiously. "Shouldn't we let our friends know we're here?"

Taylor shook his head, as a strange fog seemed to cloud his mind. He felt the unnerving sense of an alternate memory at the edge of his mind, but it was unstable; weak and easily pushed aside. He tried to focus on the conversation around him, but he found himself staring blankly at the trees ahead of them, expectant and hesitant at once. He felt an icy shard of fear slice into his gut, and he looked down to find his fingers gripping tightly into the bark of the downed tree they were hiding behind.

"You're assuming those are our friends." Jake said lowly, his eyes locked on the trees where the sounds of approach were coming from.

"Aren't you?" Sean asked in surprise, his brows raising as he glanced towards the trees, before ducking his head a little lower and looking back at the pilot uncertainly.

"I never assume." Jake muttered darkly, and dropped lower behind the tree, as seconds later the trees rustled and parted. Taylor choked on a gasp, his throat constricting as his face drained of blood, his eyes wide as he stared at the figures stepping out of the trees. "Boy Scout?" He heard Jake whisper, the pilots hand settling on his shoulder at the odd sound which had escaped him.

"Oh my god..." Taylor breathed, turning to Jake with a haunted expression. "It's...  _him..."_

"Who?" Jake demanded in a fierce whisper, his hand tightening unconsciously on Taylors shoulder, though he didn't feel it. "Who is it, Taylor?"

"The man in the lion mask..." Taylor breathed distractedly, his eyes glassy, as he seemed to stare straight through Jake. He watched unseeingly, as the pilot peeked over their barrier. He turned back himself, noticing again the two figures; a man, and a woman. Their skin glowed impossible shades of blue and green, their faces hidden by strange, ornate masks. They carried weapons made from what seemed to be amber; the man a long sword, and the woman a pair of daggers.

"Who... Who are..?" Sean began, as Jake narrowed his eyes and glanced back towards Taylor.

"I count two Boy Scout, and neither are wearing a lion mask." He muttered quietly, watching as Taylor physically shook himself and tried to wrestle back his self control. He took a deep breath, certain that the man in the lion mask was approaching; and that if he found them, it would change everything.

"We..." He gasped, his mind racing as he desperately tried to separate himself from the buffet of emotions which tried to overwhelm him. "Jake, can we run?" He asked, his head beginning to ache under the force of the storm within.

"Too late for that." The pilot said firmly, shaking his head as he glared at the unknown figures blocking their path.

"I," Taylor swallowed heavily, trying desperately to piece together a plan, as his head began to thump painfully. "I don't suppose there's any chance, if I begged you and promised -"

 _"None,_  whatsoever." Jake snapped, his hand dropping from Taylors shoulder to his hand, lacing their fingers together and gripping it tightly.

"You didn't even let me finish..." Taylor protested weakly, unable to fight the grin which tugged at his lips despite his concerns. "How'd you know what I was gonna say..?"

"It involved you begging and promising," Jake snorted, scowling at Taylor knowingly. "The only reason you'd do that is if whatever you were gonna say; meant us leaving and you being in danger."

"Well that's just not true," Taylor murmured seductively, leaning closer to the pilot as he met his clear eyes with a heavily charged gaze. "There are a whole lot of things I would beg and promise you for-"

"Not to interrupt your little flirting session," Sean whispered furiously, glaring between Taylor and the wide eyed, pink cheeked pilot. "But maybe we can focus on what we are supposed to do right now?"

Taylor felt a sheepish grin spread across his face, as he coughed quietly and averted his eyes, feeling his cheeks flame red in embarrassment. He shook his head, watching the two figures by the forest as they patiently waited, and Taylor knew it was for their leader; the man in the lion mask.

"We hope they're friendly." Jake sighed at last, his free hand raising to tug at his hair. "Fight like hell if they're not." He added, as the woman turned back towards the jungle. Taylor held his breath, his sense of anticipation skyrocketing, making him tense with expectation.

 **"Varyyn!"**  The woman called, and Taylor flinched at the word. As if he had been struck a mighty blow from a sledgehammer, his mind flooded with images too fast for him to focus on any one of them. He bit his lip to contain a gasp, feeling blood trickle over his chin as he stared at the trees, waiting. " **Zhartell mishtok. En zallar."**  The woman called, and Taylor whimpered in relief, as another man emerged from the trees at last. Taller than the other two, and even more muscular; and wearing a very familiar lion mask.

 **"Khell."**  The man said quietly, as Taylor sagged as the profound sense of familiarity finally eased within him. What he'd suspected and felt from the moment he'd seen the other two emerged; was finally proven true, and Taylor almost wept with the relief of it, though he didn't understand why.

"Varyyn..." He whispered absently, his mind a writhing mess of incoherent images, all blurring together. He forced himself to picture a door in his mind, shoving all the swirling images through it, and slamming it shut, even locking it for good measure. Finally able to breathe again, he sucked in a deep breath and glanced to Sean and Jake; who were both watching him worriedly. He smiled weakly at them both, squeezing Jake's hand as the man wearing an owl mask paced towards them, pointing at them with his sword. "I think we're busted guys..." He whispered, quickly pulling his hand free from Jake's, as the man glared at them from behind his mask.

" **Marr most, koh**?" He demanded, and Taylor pushed to his feet slowly, his palms raised in supplication.  **"Koh?"**  The man demanded again, and Taylor shook his head slowly, showing he did not understand.

 **"Khell."**  The man in the lion mask repeated, shoving past the other man and striding towards Taylor confidently. Taylor felt conflicted, both excited by the mans approach, and terrified by it. It almost felt like the man was his best friend, and yet also his worst enemy. He frowned, as a strange tickle flickered through his mind, an itch beneath his thoughts.  **"Dell ast partico**." The man said, as he stepped closer. " **Dell... ast partico."**

Taylor started, as a fragmented vision flashed on his mind. He saw an open palm, a knee in the sand, and a sheathed sword. Though they flashed separately, the instruction was remarkably easy to follow.  _Surrender, and you'll not be harmed_. He thought, frowning as he considered the man. His blue skin seemed to almost glow beneath the sun, the dark tattoos visible on his arm accentuating his muscular figure. He raised his eyes to the lion mask, just as glowing golden eyes narrowed at him. " **Dell ast partico**!" The man demanded, and Taylor felt a rush of irritation stab at him.

"Gimme a damn minute, Varyyn!" He snapped without thinking, immediately blinking in surprise. He felt Jake's and Sean's eyes on him, as well as the strangers shock, but he ignored them all, as he tightened his grip on the door in his mind where he'd shoved all of his alternate memories.

"Look, Legolas," Jake snapped, finally tearing his eyes from Taylor to glare at the blue man before them. "We don't speak your damn language!"

"Wait..." Taylor said, resting a gentle hand on the pilots arm. "He wants us to surrender." He explained, glancing at the man in the lion mask briefly, before turning his eyes back to the pilot.

Jake stared at him, frowning as he obviously tried to work out what was going through his head. Finally he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he seemed to give up trying to figure out the enigma that was Taylor. "You serious?" He asked lowly, his hands settling on his hips, as he shifted imperceptibly closer.

Taylor met Jake's cerulean eyes confidently, nodding minutely. "Trust me." He whispered, only for the pilot to roll his eyes and sigh.

"Why is it every time you say that I get this feeling of  _dread_  overwhelm me..?" Jake muttered, running a hand through his hair, before lowering it to snag Taylors hand. "Okay, Boy Scout... Lead on."

Taylor squeezed Jake's hand, and then raised both of his own, showing the palm as he'd seen in the fragmented vision. He dropped to his knees, glancing to either side to see both Sean and Jake surrendering alongside him. He quickly ran through his mind, trying to remember the phrase the leader kept repeating to them. " **Dell ast partico**..." He said hesitantly, a rush of relief flooding through him when the man nodded, satisfied at last.

" **Dell ast partico.** " The man repeated, taking a step back from them. Taylor sighed heavily, the itch in his mind worsening, as the man in the lion mask tilted his head curiously.

"Some day," Jake murmured from the corner of his lips, his eyes locked on the dangerous people ahead of them. "You're gonna have to tell me how you knew to do that..."

"Some day," Taylor agreed, as he huffed a half laugh, his mind continuing to itch distractingly. "Some day, we'll even get around to the rest of 'the list' as well." Hr said, glancing fondly towards the pilot.

"Some day..." the pilot repeated, with a faint nod. His eyes darted towards Taylor, the clear blue sharp with determination. "Is getting mighty close." He said firmly, and Taylor swallowed heavily before he nodded in agreement.

"Never doubt Taylor." Sean said from his other side, unaware of their private discussion as he stared at the group before them.

The other masked man, and the masked woman joined the one who was obviously their leader, coming to a halt just ahead of him, as if to protect him from them should they suddenly attack. The woman raised her daggers, and scraped them together slowly. " **Arkhala tell mishrap, nostaron**..." She murmured sinisterly, her eyes darting between her leader and Taylor suspiciously.

 **"Mishrap..."**  The leader repeated slowly, and Taylor gasped as another vision flashed in his mind. His own body, lying in the sand; his eyes wide and his throat slit. He shook his head to chase the vision away, glaring up at the leader as he panted for breath. His hands balled into fists at the glimmer of amusement, in the mans eyes.

"Taylor! What's wrong?" Sean asked, moving to lean closer, but stopping short when the woman jabbed a dagger at him threateningly.

"I'm fine." Taylor groused stubbornly, glaring at the leader defiantly as he stepped closer, his head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"...  **Anlashokk."**  He said, and Taylor felt the itch in his head intensify. He grit his teeth as the feeling grew ever stronger, pain and pleasure combining as something probed deep within his mind. Taylor flinched, as a sudden flicker of understanding passed over his thoughts.

 _He's there._.. He thought, the pain easing considerably, enough that he could breathe again.  _He's trying to break through_... He saw the other man flinch himself, as if his understanding his attempts had struck him by surprise, and he couldn't help but grin smugly in response.

"Say the word, Taylor." Jake said, mistaking his expression for one they were going to attack.

"It's okay Jake," Taylor said confidently, turning towards him with a confident grin as the leader stepped towards him. "Trust me." He repeated, and Jake groaned, rolling his eyes in exasperation as the leader reached out a hand towards Taylor. The feeling in his head intensified, but did not overwhelm him as he expected it would have, if he were still fighting it. He surrendered his mind, closing his eyes as he reached back towards the other man, ready to communicate. He sucked in a deep breath, just as the man's hand touched his forehead.  _"Hhhhhhhhhh!"_  He sighed, his breath expelling in a relieved huff as a surge rushed through him. At once both hot and cold, sizzling and electrifying, the tingle ran through every last inch of his body, and he fell forward towards the sand. He landed on his palms, stretched out before him, as he drew in a deep and steadying breath.

 _"Taylor!"_  Jake cried, leaning towards him, only to have his path blocked by the other mans long sword. "What did he do to you?" He demanded, turning a fierce glare on the leader as he snarled at him. "I'll  _kill_  him if he h-"

"I'm okay, he didn't hurt me." Taylor assured quickly, chuckling as he felt his mind pulse with the new connection. He threw the pilot a small grin, wiping sweat from his brow as he sat back on his knees. "I'm okay." He repeated, smiling as he closed his eyes and let the other mans visions flash through his mind. He saw a city built into an enormous tree, held together by vines. A withered crone, whose face was obscured behind a veil. He gasped, his eyes flying open to lock onto the surprised, wide eyes of the masked leader, as he saw a figure in a battered scarlet space suit, striding across a blackened beach. " _Oh my god_..."

" **You have seen him**..?" The leader asked in awe, his voice seemingly split into two. The one from his mouth, in his native tongue; and the one within his mind, which he was able to understand.  **"Mind-talker."**

 **"I... Yes**." He said, shaking his head at the strange feeling of speaking both aloud and within his own head. **"In a dream**..." He murmured, frowning as he concentrated on the image of the spaceman from his dream, trying to send it as the other man had his own visions.

 **"Fortuitous."**  The man said, seeming pleased with the revelation. Taylor frowned, shaking his head against the odd sensation of having another person in his head. He suddenly felt a wave of sympathy for Raj, when he was hit by a sudden thought.

" **Wait, you said... Mind-talker**..." He said hesitantly, speaking slowly as he tried to sift through his own chaotic thoughts.  **"That... that's me..?"**  He asked uncertainly, wondering if it was some mystical ability he'd had buried within him all along. He bit his lip, trying to tell himself he didn't want to try it out on the pilot if so.

 **"This should be impossible.**.." The leader said, and Taylor laughed at the disbelief and confusion he could see in the golden eyes behind the lion mask.

" **Yeah, well** ," he giggled, waving to Jake briefly to show he was alright, when the pilot looked ready to fly at their captors. " **Nothing about this oughta be possible, dude."**

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Jake demanded, his eyes wide as the realisation dawned on him. "Do you  _understand_  these guys?" He choked, his eyes taking over Taylor worriedly, as if he might explode any second.

"It's... hard to explain." Taylor hedged, sucking his lower lip between his teeth briefly, as he tried to find the words. "It's kind of like... well, like he's in my head, I guess. And in there, yes, I can understand him." He said, fidgeting slightly when the pilot didn't respond.

"That... doesn't sound good." Sean finally said, his face falling as he glanced at Taylor worriedly himself. Taylor sighed, forcing himself to concentrate on their captors, as the woman whispered something that Taylor couldn't hear. The leader shook his head in reply, gesturing towards Sean.

 **"The eagle."**  He said, and Taylor frowned in confusion, though he felt a niggle at the back of his mind, an alternate memory filled with understanding. He pushed the memory away, refusing to let the masked man in his head discover his secrets all at once.

"Say what now?" Sean asked, scowling at the leader as if personally offended. Taylor rolled his eyes in amusement, half turning to his friend.

"He called you 'The eagle'." He explained in a whisper, leaning away again to look at his friend hopefully. "If you got any explanations for why, it would save me a tonne of headaches trying to figure it out myself later." He added, snorting at his own hilarity.

The leader nodded at their exchange, before turning and gesturing towards Jake instead.  **"The wolf."**  Taylor shivered, something both dark and light passing over him at the words, and he firmly rejected the memory which tried to overlap his thoughts.

"Go Lupus yourself, Papa Smurf." Jake growled, glaring at the lion masked man in irritation. He glanced at Taylor, curiosity in his eyes, but Taylor couldn't bring himself to say the words to the pilot. Something held them back, a certainty that it was just,  _too soon._

Taylor snapped his eyes away from the pilot, gazing back at the man in the lion mask, as golden eyes settled on Taylor himself. " **But who, are you?"**

 **"I'** **m.**.." Taylor hesitated, an odd fluttering in his gut. He frowned, sensing that to just say his name would result in the other mans amusement. He looked up, as a hollow sensation began to swirl in his stomach. " **I'm... no one."**  He sighed, running a hand through his hair in exasperation, as Jake cut his eyes towards him sharply.

" **The One With No Name**..." The man said thoughfully, eyeing him critically, before shaking his head decisively.  **"No. Not you**." He said, and Taylor felt an irrational, dizzying rush if relief at the mans words. The woman barked something angrily, thrusting a dagger in his direction. Taylor whimpered, as he again saw his own body, this time with the hilt of the dagger jutting out of his chest.

" **Listen, whoever you are..**." Taylor began,trying hard to push the image of his own broken body from his mind. He wondered vague why the image seemed familiar, but when he felt the tickle of an alternate memory, pushed it gently aside. Sometimes, the past is best left in the past. He thought briefly, shaking his head sadly. " **We don't mean you any harm -"**

" **That one means us harm**." The leader scoffed, pointing towards Jake. Taylor bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing.

" **Only because he thinks you're 'harming' something of his.**.." Taylor explained gently, before a blush fanned across his cheeks. He glanced toward Jake, and saw the pilot watching him with a raised brow.

 **"Regardless,"**  the leader said, his eyes darting between Taylor and Jake with some new sense of understanding. " **All men of the Hydra bring harm."**

" **We are _not_  men of the Hydra**!" Taylor spat viciously, shocked at his own vehemence, blinking rapidly as the leader actually tool a step back in surprise. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, searching for the words to explain. " **The Hydra, is our enemy.**.." He said thoughtfully, tilting his head as he remembered his feelings at the observatory, upon realising the Hydra was in fact Rourke. He tried to send the memory to the leader, but all he could feel from the man was a vague sense of confusion in response. " **The Hydra, will never control us. We will fight him, and he _will_  fail**." He clarified, hoping his words were enough to male the man understand.

"You following this, Q.B?" Jake called, flashing Taylor a concerned glance as he peered past him towards Sean. "Because I am  _lost."_  Taylor looked over to the pilot, wishing he could just make him understand that it didn't exactly make much sense to him either. He looked at the pilot longingly for a long breath, before he sighed and hung his head in exhaustion.

"I don't know..." Sean said from his other side, and he rolled his eyes as he stared at his knees. "But, I trust Taylor." Taylor snorted, peeking over at Jake with a lopsided grin as the pilot sighed and visibly deflated.

"Yeah..." Jake sighed, rolling his eyes and shifting uncomfortably where he knelt. "Well, if anyone can talk us out of this... it's him." He admitted reluctantly, as if it physically pained him to admit it. His lips twitched as he tried not to grin at him, his tone low so the sports star wouldn't hear. "Guess I just hate that he made you turn such a pretty shade of red..."

Taylor laughed unexpectedly, slapping a hand over his mouth in surprise as something tense within the pilot seemed to ease. Without thinking he reached towards the pilot, their fingers lacing themselves automatically. "Well, technically...  _You_  did that, I guess..." He said quietly, feeling a familiar rush of heat caress his cheeks. The pilot snorted, appearing visibly cheered by the confession. His fingers tightened their grip on his hand briefly, before he released him and raised his hands in a placating gesture once more. Taylor smiled at him a moment longer, before he turned back to the leader of their captors.

" **Look, whatever you want..."**  He said calmly, " **Whatever I can do to convince you... Just tell me**." He pleaded, trying to convey his honesty through his eyes, as he locked them with the leaders golden orbs.

" **You must come with me.** " The man in the lion mask said, with only a seconds pause to consider. Taylor laughed, somehow utterly unsurprised. The leader stepped towards him, his head cocked in confusion.

 **"Okay..."**  He said aloud, cutting his eyes to Jake quickly, before continuing in his head.  **But you let my friends go.**  He thought firmly, watching as the leader blinked in surprise.

" **All of you**." The man in the lion mask replied, when he had recovered himself, and Taylor immediately shook his head.

 **"No."**  He said forcefully, grimacing as the fierce woman growled and flashed a dagger in his direction. **I will go with you, I will not fight. You will let these two go.**  He thought again, and felt a wave of irritation from the other man, so strong it made him feel dizzy. The itch reappeared at the back of his mind, as the man tried to ferret deeper into his thoughts, but Taylor held his head high, and squashed his attempts to rifle through his thoughts.

" **You are strong** ," the leader said curiously, shaking his head in bemusement. He sighed as he turned and muttered to his two cohorts, and Taylor friends took the opportunity to lean closer.

"What'd he say?" Sean asked quietly, his eyes darting quickly between Taylor and their captors.

"He wants me to go with him." Taylor said evasively, glancing at Jake when the pilot scoffed and narrowed his eyes at him.

"I get the feelin' your nose oughta be growing right about now, Boy Scout." The pilot commented and Taylor opened his mouth to reply when he hurriedly continued. "Even if that is true," he said, his eyes blazing with determination. "I ain't leavin' without you."

"Yes," Taylor said quietly, his eyes locked with the pilots sadly. "You are. Because we are trusting me,  _remember?"_  He asked, his lips quirking in an unconvincing smile.

 _"You,_  I trust to get into trouble." The pilot snorted, jabbing a finger  _towards_  Taylors chest, before turning to glare at their captors. "Them, I just plain  _don't_  trust." Taylor grinned, shaking his head as something inside him seemed to melt at the pilots words, despite the inappropriate setting.

 _"Please,_  just do what I'm asking. Go with Sean, warn the others and stay  _safe."_  He pleaded, keeping his eyes averted so the pilot would see the concern in them. "I'll catch up before you know it."

"Uh huh," Jake replied flatly, clearly unconvinced. Taylor sighed, shot the pilot a withering glance, just catching the mans pointed scowl in his direction.  _"Like hell..."_  He heard the pilot mutter, and he rolled his eyes in exasperation, about to reply when Sean cut in first.

"I don't know if we have a choice, Jake..." The athlete said, gesturing towards the woman with the daggers. "Something tells me Skull Kid over here is good with those knives... If Taylor says this is what has to happen, I say we listen; and regroup with the others before we rescue him. Strength in numbers."

"Heh, not bad, Cap." Jake admitted quietly, scratching his chin thoughtfully. Taylor reluctantly raised his eyes to the pilot, and felt a stab if guilt for the confliction which clouded the clear blue orbs. "Still don't like it..." He muttered, quietly enough that only Taylor would hear him.

" **Lash camaa**..." The woman growled suddenly, gesticulating wildly with her daggers, until the leader silenced her.

" **You must come with us, or you die here."**  The leader said slowly, though the words did not sound like a threat. Taylor frowned up at the tall man, a sense of foreboding prickling at his gut.

 **"Why?"**  He asked, shaking his head to try and dissuade the rapidly building feeling of trepidation. " **Why is it so important that we come with you?"**

The masked man cocked his head, considering for a moment, before he stepped forward and pressed two fingers to his temple. Taylor gasped, as everything flashed white, before an image began to form. He looked around, as stars burst into being around him, the earth turning peacefully below him. He felt an uneasiness twist inside him, at the familiarity of such a sight. He shook his head of the unsettling thought which tried to snake its way into his mind, as the masked mans voice boomed around him as if from the cosmos itself.  **If you do not come...**  he warned slowly, as a blast of red suddenly flared across the earth. Taylor stared in abject horror, as fire and magma consumed the planet entirely, destroying everything in its path.

"  _Hffff!"_  Taylor gasped, as he jerked out of the vision, falling to the sand as the locked door in his mind burst open.  _"Aaaah!"_  He cried, as visions of his friends deaths flooded his mind. The unhappy circumstances of their lives before they won a trip, of Rourke's smug grin as they flew unknowingly towards the island. He gasoed, his hands balling into fists as he saw flashes of magnificent idols, of the great city in the trees.  _ **Elyys'tel...**_  He thought, wincing as the man in the lion mask visibly recoiled from his thought. He slowly pushed himself back to his knees, his arms shaking as they struggled to lift him from the sand.

"What is it, Taylor?" Sean asked worriedly, leaning forward slightly to help, only to be stopped by the woman with the daggers. "What'd you see?"

"Too much..." Taylor grit through his teeth, his heart racing as his head throbbed with the overabundance of information I had absorbed. He looked at the man in the mask, whose golden eyes were wide with shock.  **"Varyyn..."**  He said slowly, reaching his hand towards the leader, who flinched at the sound of his own name. " **Varyyn, I promise you this is no trick... Please, trust me."**  He said, raising his hand towards the leader imploringly. The woman hissed something darkly, raising a dagger sharply, glaring at Taylor viciously as Varyyn raised his hand  **to**  stop her. He looked at Taylor in curiosity, slowly laying his palm atop Taylors. With every ounce of focus and determination he could muster, Taylor organised his thoughts and tried to send then to the leader. He showed the recordings from the observatory, the heart wrenching visions of his friends dying around him and finally repeated the vision the leader had shown him; the world flooded with scarlet destruction.

 **"Endless!"**  Varyyn gasped, " **Catalysts!"** He murmured, jerking his hand back as he stepped away as if scalded. Taylor didn't understand the mans almost reverent gasp, but something about it made his blood turn to ice on his veins.

" **Let them _go."_**  Taylor said, forcing aside all his unstable feelings as he pushed to his feet slowly. " **You've seen what I've seen; you know I will come**." He said, raising his palms in supplication, as Varyyn stared at him in open shock. Taking the leaders stunned silence as an opportunity, he turned to the others quickly. "I have to go, guys. If I don't... Well, something very bad happen. I think..." He trailed off, unable to voice the thought which most horrified him.  _I think it already might have_...

"How bad we talkin', here?" Jake asked, slowly rising to his feet as he watched Taylor closely.

Taylor sighed as he shook his head, a weak grin tugging his lips as he turned to the pilot sadly.  _"Apocalypse_  bad." He said quietly, watching as Jake and Sean shared a look.

"Alright," Jake said confidently, straightening his posture as Sean slowly got to his own feet. "Still seems crazy to me, but if you say its this important; I'll follow your lead, Taylor..." Taylor felt a rush of relief and gratitude spread through him,, and he laughed quietly to stave of the tears which formed in his eyes.

"Just so you know, he meant we're coming with you," Sean said, and Taylors eyes widened as he whirled to the athlete, his mouth open to protest when the dark skinned boy continued. "Something this big, kinda seems like we should all work together."

Taylor was about to respond, when the masked woman turned away angrily, her arms folded across her chest. Varyyn cautiously held his hand out towards them, his eyes guarded, but aglow with wonder, as he gestured towards the trees. Taylor sighed, and nodded, about to lead the way when an angry roar tore through the air around them.

" _Get away from them!"_  Taylor turned, his eyes wide, as Craig charged down the beach from the jungle behind them, clutching a huge rock in his hand.

 _"No!_  Craig,  _wait!"_  He called, waving his hands to grab the jocks attention, but to no avail. Before his warnings could reach the jock, Craig was already in motion. He lined up, and hurled the rock as hard as he could, right at the leaders lion mask.

Taylor turned, just catching Varyyn's surprised wince, as the mask flew free. His golden eyes rose to Taylors, his face revealed for the first time. A long scar ran over one eye, his ears long and pointed, and his long hair was braided down the centre of his head, all the way to the middle of his back. Taylors attention was stolen, when the woman roared, spinning through the air as she hurled one of her daggers towards Craig, slicing through the side of the jocks arm. "No, no no  _no!"_  Taylor cried, as Craig growled and pressed a hand to his wound.

" _Craig, no_!" Sean cried, turning with a scowl as he dove towards the woman. He grabbed her by the waist and tackled her down into the sand, her other dagger tumbling from her hand in the tussle. She growled and snapped at him, like a wild animal clawing for its freedom, and it was all Sean could do to keep her pinned down. The man in the owl mask swivelled to help his comrade, but Jake was already moving. In one fluid motion, he rolled across the beach, grabbing a driftwood log as he rose. He smashed it down across the mans head, and his golden eyes rolled upwards as he sank to the sand.

Varyyn's eyes flared with fury, as he turned towards Taylor, scowling in betrayal.  **"Traitor."**  He snarled, and Taylor raised his hands placatingly as he shook his head vehemently.

" **No! Listen, its not like that**!" He cried, his eyes darting between his friends and the leader before him. " **They don't _know_** _..."_  He pleaded desperately, and Varyyn paused, his brows raising in surprise at the sincere agony on Taylors tone **. "I asked you to let them leave; let them! I can still** -" He began, stepping towards Varyyn cautiously, only for Jake to grab his arm.

"Change of plans, Boy Scout!" He growled, pulling him towards the jungle, where the Raj and Michelle were waiting for them, gesturing wildly for them to hurry. "Come on, Taylor!  _Run!"_  Jake ordered, and after a brief regretful glance over his shoulder at Varyyn, he turned and began to run after the pilot willingly. Sean sprang up from the sand and immediately sprinted after them, the skull masked woman scrambling to her feet as he raced along the sand. They crashed through the trees, Craig clutching his bloody arm, as Raj and Michelle darted and weaved their way through the jungle alongside them.

"Come on, run!" Michelle cried, her movements somehow dainty even as she easily kept pace with them.

"Before they catch up!" Raj agreed, his large body weaving with amazing flexibility. Taylor felt a rush of confliction over their escape, but Jake's hand remained firmly locked around his wrist, forcing him to keep up with the pilot and giving him no chance to reconsider. They sprinted through the jungle, racing towards the safety of the hotel. Taylor could hear the strange trio behind them, their shouting and sounds of running as they pursued them.

"Who the  _hell_  were those people?!" Craig panted, as he dodged a low branch and glanced at his bleeding arm.

"Ask Taylor!" Jake growled, never slowing as he practically dragged Taylor through the trees. Taylor felt a prickle of irritation, certain he could have prevented anyone from being hurt if only he'd gone with Varyyn and his party sooner. "He's the one who mind-melded with them!" The pilot snapped, his eyes darting to Taylors flushed face, before focusing back on the sprawling jungle before them.

"He  _what_  in the  _who?"_  Raj cried, almost running face first into a tree as he looked over at Taylor with wide eyes.

" _Shut up and keep running!"_  Michelle ordered, as he barely dodged around the trunk, and everyone seemed to heed her words, pushing themselves to sprint harder. Taylor gasped, as a low hanging branch loomed across his and Jake's path.

"Top Gun,  _duck!"_  He called, twisting his wrsit free to grasp the pilot's hand and pull him down, as they ducked low under the branch and continued to race through the jungle.

"Way to not suck, guys!" Michelle puffed, as Taylor spotted a thick tree root jutting out from the ground ahead of them. He glanced at the pilot, who nodded, and they stepped onto the branch on unison, launching themselves over it neatly.

 _"Ooooh,_  slick moves!" Raj panted, throwing them a thumbs up on both hands as he grinned widely at them.

"Just keep running!" Jake barked, scowling at the jungle ahead of them, as they slammed through the thick brush. After several tense minutes of silent sprinting, they emerged outside The Celestial, where the rest of their friends were all standing just onside the big metal gate of the resort.

"What... What's happening?" Quinn asked, her eyes widening at the sight of them all charging through the tree line. Furball got to his feet worriedly, his nose twitching as he scented the air behind them.

"The gate!" Sean roared, as they raced towards the resort. "Open the gate!  _Now!"_  He cried urgently. Estela and Lila dove forward together, pulling the gate open and letting the group race through.

"Now close it!" Jake ordered, as they slipped through the gap. Estela and Lila glanced at each other briefly, before slamming the gates shut behind them, barring it and closing off the hotel, blocking their pursuers. Taylor collapsed against the gate, Jake and Sean tumbling down beside him in a tangle of limbs.

"Are we good?" Raj asked, his wide eyes flicking over the tree line as if expecting mosters to surge forward any second. "Are we safe?" Taylor shook his head at the large boys cries, a sense of foreboding in his gut beginning to churn uncomfortably.

"Safe from what?" Quinn asked, glancing around them all as she watched them pant for breath. "What  _happened_  out there?"

Taylor ignored the redhead, as he forced himself to his feet, his hand slipping free from Jake's as he turned and leaned his head against the bars. He stared into the thick jungle, where he could sense, and just barely make out, a mans shape. A cold fire glowed in his golden eyes, as Varyyn glared directly at him, and Taylor sighed closed his eyes, as his head itched and throbbed with the mans irate voice.  _ **You cannot**   **hide.**_  Varyyn warned, and Taylor could almost hear the mans scowl in his booming voice.  _ **You cannot run. We**_ **w** **ill** _ **take you... We**_ **m** **ust**.

Taylor felt his heart lurch, sensing the truth of Varyyn's warning, but before he could reply, he sensed the mans presence leaving. He opened his eyes, and saw the man was gone. He sighed, as he turned away, leaving his friends outside the hotel to stare at the jungle.

"Would someone  _please_  tell me what's going on here?" Grace begged, as Taylor slowly made his way into the hotel.

"The enemy is out there..." He heard Jake growl, and he paused, turning back towards them with a sad frown.

"They're not our enemy..." He corrected quietly, maintaining a stoic facade as several pairs of eyes turned to him with incredulous gasps "But, they  _are_  coming for us." He sighed, turning back inside and trudging through the automatic doors.

"Taylor..!" He paused, his finger already on the call button for the elevator, and turned to look over his shoulder at the sound of his name. He watched with a sad detachment as the pilot jogged up behind him, stopping a short distance away with a wary frown. "Wha-"

"I asked you to trust me..." Taylor murmured, turning back to the elevator as the doors pinged open. He stepped inside, and reluctantly turned around to face the pilot, who scowled at him in confusion.

"Yeah, and then a better plan jumped in our lap!" He fumed, taking a step closer as Taylor shook his head sadly. "I trust you, Taylor, but if there comes a chance to  _save_  you instead of  _sacrifice_  you, then its worth the risks!"

Taylor swallowed thickly, his heart lurching painfully in his chest as he stared at the pilot. He reached for the panel, pressing the button for the penthouse floor. "You're  _wrong."_  He whispered brokenly, and Jake's eyes widened in shock. He stepped closer as the doors began to close, his gaze never leaving Taylors, as tears began to run freely over his cheeks. "I'm  _not."_  He croaked hoarsely, shaking his head and wiping his eyes as the doors finally shut, cutting off his view of the pilot.

He wrapped his arms around himself, certain that something had just gone very irrevocably wrong; that he'd connected the dots to something he wasn't supposed to know yet. He shook his head tiredly, walking through the elevator doors as they opened, and trudging to his room. He shut the door behind him, twisting the lock before he slowly made his way to his bed. He flopped onto the mattress in an exhausted heap, curling himself onto his side as a fresh wave of tears escaped him. No matter how hard he tried to stop it, the overwhelming sense of impending death festered in his gut, as he fell into a troubled and nightmare riddled sleep.


	15. One of Us Isn't Supposed to Be Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how happy i am to have this chapter ready... i have been so excited to the next chapter (three guesses why) and now.. its finally here... but heres the stinker; I HAVE TO WORK TOMORROW MORNING! :'(
> 
> Anyway, after a rough start, i think this came together pretty well - but i qould appreciate if you could please confirm that somehow because im still gonna worry a bit...
> 
> I just wana say now; next chapter WILL have big gay sex scene. So... yep. Thatll be here. I hope to have it up asap, but cpul take the weekend to start/finish :/
> 
> For now; thankypu so much for being amazing- for reading commenting and kudosing!
> 
> x My love to you all x

_**Dear Jake;** _

_You know, I think I can count on one hand, the times we've seriously argued. I mean, sure we disagreed every so often, but actual full on arguments? They're pretty rare, between us anyway. Still, there's always a first time for everything, right?_

_I'm still kinda proud of everyone you know, for the way they all pulled together that day. I think even Aleister made an effort to be less condescending! Ha... Well, pride cometh before a fall, as they say..._

**15.**

Taylor swam through memories of old, though he knew he had by no means amassed the 'full picture'. He flitted across their glittering surfaces, occasionally dipping into one, but overall just observing them. He'd been assaulted by them, when he first fell asleep, but with a little time the nightmares had pushed him too far, and he'd forced them to recede just enough to be able to organise them. An enormous lake of shimmering windows, scenes from the memories playing silently within them. It gave him a chance to breathe, to choose what he saw and be prepared for it, as opposed to drowning him beneath the overwhelming visions.

He'd seen visions of strange amber idols, though he had no idea what they were for or represented. He'd seen his friends lose heart, and abandon one another to their desolate fates. He'd seen laughter, and tears. Through it all, he'd been too scared to dip into any of his memories of Jake. Not for lack of wanting to, but the thought of seeing something as poignant as the pilots death, made his heart shrivel in his chest. He heard a faint rattling, and turned his head away from the shimmering windows, a frown clouded his face, his eyes slammed shut, as bright light washed over everything.

He opened his eyes, to find himself in his bed, still curled on his side; though the darkness outside his window told him it had been at least a few hours since his group had made it back to The Celestial. He groaned, scrubbing his eyes with his hands as his door rattled against its lock once more.

"Okay, okay; I'm awake..!" He grumbled loudly, though his calls did nothing to alleviate the determined rattling of his door. He grimaced, as he pushed himself to a sitting position and rubbed at his aching head. He hoped that with a little more practice, he would be able to access the memories of his alternate lives at will. He sighed as he got to his feet, and padded across to his door, unlocking it and swinging it open to glare at whoever was bothering him.

 _"Finally,"_  Jake said, slipping past Taylor uninvited with a tight grin. Taylor rolled his eyes, and closed the door behind the pilot, leaning against the hard wood as the pilot examined his tree. "Still don't get how..-"

"Did you wake me up for a reason?" Taylor sighed, interrupting the pilots mutterings about living trees in hotel rooms.

"Straight for the kill, huh, Boy Scout?" Jake asked, turning with a sigh. He nodded faintly, as he ran a hand through his hair, and Taylor felt the stab of pain in his gut; that whatever had been between them, had potentially been irrevocably damaged by their own stubbornness. "Okay, well... I wanted to talk to you."

"Uh huh," Taylor sighed, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest. "And it couldn't wait til morning..?"

"No," the pilot growled, shaking his head as he dug his hands into his jacket pockets. "I needed to... See, the thing is..." Jake sighed, raising one hand to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly, his cheeks dusting pink. If it weren't for the void of uncertainty between them, Taylor would have thought the action cute. "What you said last night... I can't get it out of my head, it's driving me  _nuts,_  Boy Scout. So, I figured it was time we had that talk."

"I don't really feel much like talking just now, Jake." Taylor said quietly, averting his eyes as he felt a confliction of emotions bubbling through him. "I'm pretty tired."

"See, normally that'd be enough to get me to skedaddle," Jake said, pointing at Taylor with a hollow wink. "But this time, it ain't happening. We're  _doing_  this." He said firmly, his eyes trailing Taylor as he finally pushed away from the door and walked over to the window, staring out at the deceptively still island. "What'd you mean..?" The pilot whispered, and Taylor glanced over to see the other mans eyes seemed to glow with an abundance of emotions.

"I..." Taylor hesitated, shaking his head as he gripped his own shoulders tightly. "I had a lot going through my head just then... I was a little exhausted, a little overwhelmed, a little..." He sighed, leaning his head against the cool glass, and shuddering when he could almost picture glowing golden eyes watching him from the dark jungle. "I was just upset. I'm sorry." He said, hoping the pilot would drop the matter.

"Why? We'd just got away, we  _won,_  we were free..." Jake said, his arms slashing through the air sharply before he dropped it to his side. Taylor could see in the mans reflection, the desire to wrap his arms around him, and a part of him desperately wished he would. Another part of him however, grew irritated at the pilots poking. "What the hell happened..?" Taylor glanced over at Jake, and understood that the pilot was asking about more than just his emotional return to his room.

"It's... hard to explain..." Taylor said evasively, growing warm as he tried to tramp down on his rising irritation.

"Well,  _try."_  The pilot growled stubbornly, and Taylor threw a withering glare over his shoulder on response. "Come on, Boy Scout; you've got enough secrets in you to fill every room in this damn hotel. You said you'd explain some day, well; some day's just come."

"Oh that's rich, coming from the man who hides pretty much  _everything_  from  _everyone."_  Taylor snarked, narrowing his eyes at the pilot, who had the grace to flinch guiltily.

"Seems like you already know an awful lot about me..." Jake said, reaching behind himself with narrowed eyes as he drew out the file which Taylor had handed him in the observatory. "You read this after all, Boy Scout?"

"What?  _No!"_  Taylor cried, his arms falling to his sides as his hands curled into fists. "I told you; I would never."

"Yeah, and I  _trusted_  you." Jake said pointedly, causing Taylors eyes to narrow as he grit his teeth together. "But you sure seem you know an awful lot..-"

"I did  _not_  read that file!" He growled, frustration nipping at his temper. He glowered around the tree at Jake, as the pilot ran a hand through his hair in irritation. "If you really had trusted me then you wouldn't be here right now."

"If I'd trusted you,  _you_  wouldn't be here right now!" Jake snapped, scowling at him darkly.

Taylors face fell, a sense of hollowness overwhelming him from the sting of the pilots words. "Yeah, well... You didn't, did you?" Taylor asked quietly, looking at the floor as his eyes stung with tears of frustration.

"Taylor-"

"Just don't, please." Taylor rebuked, as the pilots expression softened and he reached towards him. "I asked you to trust me; and stay on the boat. You didn't. I asked you to trust me with the Vaanti-"

"The who in the what now?" Jake interrupted, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Vaanti, the guys on the beach." Taylor explained dully, sighing as he sat on the back of his sofa and looked out into the dark night outside. "They're the Vaanti, their leader was called Varyyn..." He added absently, shaking his head and biting his lip as he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. He snapped himself out of his musings, and sucked in a deep breath as he turned towards Jake reluctantly. "The point is; you didn't trust me. I begged you, and you just...  _didn't."_

"That's not-"

"Yes Jake, it is!" Taylor snapped, his expression morphing into a scowl. "If you'd trusted me you would have stayed on the damn boat, Craig wouldn't be hurt and none of you would have to worry about those guys coming for us!" He cried, his frustration welling out into a torrent of words which tumbled from his lips before he could stop them. "I could have made them leave you all alone! They would have listened to me, I could have  _saved_  you!"

"Well, maybe I don't wanna be saved, maybe I wanna save you!" Jake fumed, and Taylor rolled his eyes as the pilot stalked towards the sofa he was leaning against. "Why do you have to be the one? Why can't someone else go... and you stay?"

"Top Gun," Taylor sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands tiredly. "It doesn't work like that... I..." He paused, his hands cupping his chin as he turned towards the pilot sadly. "I'm... different. Something, in my head... or, god, I don't  _know!_  Okay! I don't  _know_  why it had to be me, but it is and I hate it but I don't get a say, okay?! So neither do you!" Taylor rambled, his hands running up his face to clutch at his head. He wanted to explain; but where to begin? The time loop? The plane? He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut against the barrage of emotions he felt.

"Boy Scout, just talk; whatever it is, I'll-" Jake began, but Taylor chuckled darkly, cutting him off as his eyes opened and he turned to stare at the pilot with a haunted, hollow gaze.

"You'll what, exactly?" Taylor asked quietly, raising a brow as he ran his empty eyes over the pilot. "Trust me?" He scoffed, pretending that the pilots wince didn't make him feel guilty. Jake stared at him a moment longer, before he shook his head and turned on his heel. He paused at the door, half turned to say something, but Taylor looked away, biting his lip as he hid the dampness beneath his eyes. He watched the pilots reflection watch him, before opening the door, and storming out the room. Taylors eyes slid shut, and a few moments later, he heard the door shut quietly. He huffed a sob, content at least that the pilot couldn't see his tears falling. He shook his head, growling to himself as he tried to get a grip on the emotions churning within him. He felt lost at sea, as if he were still in the speedboat fighting Cetus; and every toss of the angry waves beneath him, released a new emotion within him. He sighed, scolding himself for an idiot, as he pushed himself off the back of his sofa and shuffled back to his bed. He quickly threw off his jeans and underwear, before crawling beneath the covers. He was asleep even before his head hit the pillow.

The next time he woke, it was to light streaming through his window, and the same oppressive silence which had clouded his room since the pilot had left. Taylor sighed, an arm over his forehead as he thought about the pilots nighttime visit, and how differently things could have been, if only he hadn't shut the man down. He groaned and drew the covers over his face, wishing he could go back to when the other man arrived. He imagined dragging the man through his door, and connecting their lips as he pressed him to the wall, his hands searching everywhere for a touch of the pilots skin. He choked on a moan, as he recalled the firm press of Jake's lips against his own; their airless kiss, as they sank into the dark depths of the ocean entwined together. He blushed, wondering how different it might be, without the salt water barrier between them.

With a sigh, he forced himself to sit up, refusing to allow himself to wallow in fantasies, when his friends would need his help to protect the hotel from the Vaanti. He frowned, wondering what the natives were currently planning. He closed his eyes and felt for the itching sensation of Varyyn's mind, but the man was clearly more skilled, and able to hide his presence. Grumbling to himself about Vaanti, pilots and anything else he could think of, he pushed to his feet and stomped off to have a quick shower. When he was done, he tugged on some jeans and his shoes, and frowned when he remembered he had tossed his new shirt to Diego, before launching himself into the boat with Sean and Jake. He shook his head as he remembered it had only been mere hours ago; it felt like an entire lifetime had passed since then. He sniggered lightly, thinking that in his head, it technically had. Pushing away his thoughts, he grabbed a basic shirt and pulled it on, heading out to find his friends. He called the elevator at the end of the hall, and rode it to the restaurant, figuring it would be the best place to start looking for everyone.

"Well, good morning... You-" Diego said, pausing as he looked up from his plate and eyed his friend critically. "You look like  _shit,_  actually..."

"Thanks for that, real positive start to my day." Taylor snorted, rolling his eyes with a small grin.

"Judging from the way Jake was going through the whiskey earlier, I figured your day already started with a bang." Diego replied, smirking when Taylors eyes darted to the bar tellingly.  _"Gotcha,"_  Diego grinned, as Taylor scowled and stomped into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. "To be fair, he  _was_  here; making a nice little dent in the whiskey, like I said... But then everyone went up to the roof to... Okay I wasn't listening by then, I was worried about you!" Diego suddenly confessed, and Taylor sighed at his friends obviously concern.

"Dude, I'm fine." He said reassuringly, as he walked back into the restaurant and sat beside Diego with his plate. "I was tired, I was a dick, he was a dick - neither of us got dick... I think we were both disappointed with the outcome." Taylor sighed, laughing when Diego choked on a bite of his own breakfast.

 _"Taylor!"_  Diego gasped, after swallowing half a glass of water in one, while Taylor innocently chewed his way through a quarter of his own plateful. "Wha..? ... Dude I do not know how to un-hear any of that." Diego said at last, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Reap what you sow, dude." Taylor said cheerfully, munching on a piece of toast as he grinned at his friend. Diego scowled and muttered to himself as he picked st his plate, and they ate in silence for a time, until at last, Taylor couldn't stand it anymore. "So, uh... Was Jake-"

 _"Oh my god_ , I knew it!" Diego cheered, turning towards him with a triumphant grin. "Something did happen between you two!"

"Well, we kind of..." Taylor hedged hesitantly, twisting his toast against hid plate, "had a... discussion?"

"Must have been a  _helluva_  discussion." Diego snorted, and Taylor flinched guiltily. He shifted uncomfortably, and Diego glanced over in surprise, when he didn't answer. "Taylor..? Are you, okay..?" Diego asked quietly.

Taylor sighed, giggling slightly in hopelessness, as he shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. "Everything turned into such a mess... I kept back stuff I... should have shared, and... I might have said some things that I, really shouldn't have..." Taylor paused, playing with the remaining food on his plate, his appetite lost. "He just, he won't  _trust_  me; but then he just demands that I trust him and tell him everything and I..." He sighed, shaking his head before dropping it into his hands. "I shouldn't have snapped. Who knows, if I'd opened up, maybe he would have too..." He said, forcing himself to sit straight in his chair with a sigh.

"Taylor," Diego said, reaching over to pat his friends shoulder comfortingly. "Look, stop beating yourself up, dude. Nobody can get along perfectly forever, and lets face it; you and Mr. Hot Shot Pilot have been pretty cozy ever since we got here..." He said slowly, smiling encouragingly at Taylors downcast expression. "You don't get lightning without a little thunder..."

Taylor hummed thoughtfully, before his brow creased in sudden confusion. "Wait, what?" He asked frowning at Diego as he sniggered in amusement.

"Come on, dude; you know what I mean..." Diego drawled playfully, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "You and Jake have some serious electricity between you, and that's not just me talking!  _Everyone_  has noticed it... Dude, there's a pool on when you guys are finally gonna give in to it and fu-"

 _"Diego!"_  Taylor choked, flushing crimson under his friends entirely unrepentant gaze. He hastily downed some water, coughing as he shook his head and cleared his throat. "Don't you all have better things to do than... than..." He stammered, gesturing vaguely with his arm as Diego grinned predatorily.

 _"Nope."_  He said, deliberately popping the 'p' sound in a way he knew irritated Taylor to no end, for reasons they'd never figured out; although they had infused a great deal of research into the mystery at one point. "Dude, we were stuck here when you guys went to the observatory with nothing to do but bet on who was gonna hook up with who... You and Jake, were top of the list.  _Everyone's,_  list." He said, his smug expression faltering when Taylor turned his eyes to the table, fiddling absently with a small teaspoon.

"Yeah, well..." He murmured, his voice small as he fought back the surge of emotion which tried to overwhelm him. "I wouldn't cash your paychecks yet. I... I'm fairly certain I cocked it up pretty good..-" he glanced at Diego, as his friend started giggling, biting his lip in obvious childish glee. "Oh my  _god,_  you are such an  _infant!"_  Taylor groaned, though his lips quirked in amusement.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you're not itching to get your dirty little digits round his c-"

 _"Dude!_  I am  _not_  having this conversation with you!" Taylor laughed, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. Diego pouted, and for a moment they sat in comfortable silence, until Taylor sighed heavily. "Besides, I'm not sure it matters what I'm itching for anymore."

"Why not?" Diego asked, frowning perplexedly at his friend. "Taylor... What is going on?" The olive skinned boy pressed, sitting forward so he could press a reassuring shoulder to Taylors. "What's got you so turned around about this? I know you Taylor, you don't do crushes and you don't lead people on. You like him,  _more_  than... So what the hell happened?"

Taylor sighed, frowning at the table as he tapped his fingers against the crisp linen, poking at a recently acquired stain. "It's... Complicated." He said at last, avoiding his friends eyes, certain he would be met with a flatly unimpressed glare. "It's hard to put into words okay, every time I try I get... these, headaches..." He said weakly, finally glancing over at his friend.

"Well,  _try..."_  Diego encouraged, resting a hand over Taylors to still its incessant fiddling. "If you get a headache, we can stop, and grab some of that huge stack of aspirin Michelle thinks she's hidden away in the foyer." He said, his eyes warm and supportive as he watched Taylor struggle with himself.

"Have you ever..." Taylor began hesitantly, after several long seconds. He shook his head, his mouth opening to try again, only to growl when nothing escaped him. "I  _know_  how crazy this all sounds." He snapped to himself, clenching his free hand into a tight fist atop the table. "I can't tell anyone why I  _feel_  the way I  _feel,_  or how I  _know_  the things I  _know;_  without thinking they're gonna call me insane... I can't put it into words exactly, its just a... a  _feeling,_  you know?" He sighed, as Diego squeezed his hand, remaining silent in the hopes of encouraging him to continue, now that he'd finally started talking. "Diego... I feel so tired... You know, when you get déjà vu?" He asked suddenly, and Diego nodded in reply, even as he frowned at the sudden change in direction of the conversation. "I feel like I'm  _living,_  déjà vu... That's the best way to describe it." He finally sighed, retrieving his hand from beneath Diego's so he could scrub both hands over his face tiredly.

"Dude, that doesn't make-"

"Any sense, yeah I figured you would say that..." Taylor huffed dryly, leaning forward on his elbows as he looked over at his best friend curiously. "Do you not feel that way at all?" He asked, almost desperate in his need to know. "I mean, you don't get weird dreams? Or, or a sense that you know what's about to happen, because you already lived through it?"

"Uh..." Diego stalled, his eyes wide as they darted between Taylor and the table before them.

 _"See?"_  Taylor demanded, rolling his eyes in frustration.  _"That,_  is exactly why I haven't said anything;  _that_  look that says you think I'm crazy."

"Dude, calm down, there's no look." Diego said quickly, wincing when Taylor threw his a disbelieving glare. "Okay, there  _was_  a look, very briefly, but its gone now... See?" He said, grinning widely at his friend, who snorted and looked away. "Taylor... I'm not about to say I understand it, because this is way too Predestination for me to deal with this early in the morning; but dude, that doesn't mean I don't believe you." Taylor whipped his eyes back to his friend, surprised by the words as much as the gentle tone that delivered them. "Taylor you're my best friend, even if I didn't know you were irritatingly honest, I'd still believe you... How long have you been feeling this way?"

"Since I woke up on the plane..." Taylor admitted quietly, looking back at the table as he felt an awkward prickle of hopeful relief.

"You're weird nightmare thing?" Diego guessed, ducking his head to try and encourage his friend to meet his eyes. "The one about-"

"Sean, yeah... And..." Taylor hesitated, before sighing heavily and deciding that as long as his friend wasn't judging him, he might as well finally get everything off his chest. "And Jake." He said, a small grin tugging at the corner of his lips when his friend gave a scandalized gasp.

" _Tell. Me. Everything_." Diego demanded slowly, enunciating each word forcefully, as Taylor laughed and looked over at his friend fondly, a heavy weight in his chest finally easing slightly.

"It wasn't like  _that,"_  Taylor said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head fondly. "Sean was in the emergency shelter... He was warning me about something but I didn't understand; hell, I didnt even remember my own  _name_  until he said it, let alone his!"

"But, Sean never came with us..." Diego said, frowning as he mimicked Taylors posture and leaned forward on the table.

"I know, I don't get it either..." Taylor said dismissively. "But that's what it was. Then, next thing I know; he's striding down the aisle and my best friend is shoving me in his path..." He said, narrowing his eyes playfully at his unashamed friend.

"Worth it for the look on your face," he grinned, before immediately frowning. "Not so much for being thrown under the bus." He added with a reproachful pout. "So, what about Jake?"

 _"Jake..."_  Taylor sighed, dropping his head into his hands as he scratched his head almost viciously for a moment, before finally looking up at his friend again. "Jake was in the jungle... I think... I think he was warning me about something, that was chasing us maybe, I don't... It was kind of like when he sensed someone was following us, on the way to the observatory." He narrowed his eyes suddenly, as he thought about the strange flash of blue through the trees above them and the decidedly human footprint the pilot had discovered.  _"Varyyn..."_  He whispered, before shaking his head and pushing the thought aside for another time. "Anyway, that was it about those two anyway."

"So was there someone else?" Diego asked knowingly, as Taylor fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Not, someone we  _know..."_  Hw hedged, before sighing and giving in. "Well, there was this man... Well dressed, total snob. He was taunting me, saying I didn't understand but I would, and he was laughing at me... It made me, so angry Diego, like; Hulk Mad." He said, laughing when Diego balked at the image. "Anyway, when we found this place empty, I saw Aleister looking at a picture... It was of the owner, Everett Rourke.  _That,_  was who had been taunting me. And that was it."

Diego sat for a long moment, deep in thought as his eyes narrowed at the table top. "But, its happened again since then, right?" Diego asked, his eyes clearing suddenly as he turned towards Taylor.

"Well," Taylor hedged, squirming on his chair guiltily.

"Back when that sabertooth cornered us at the shelter, you called it something..." Diego pressed, watching him thoughtfully as Taylor sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"That was different, it was just a name. I don't know anything about why there's a sabertooth on the island..." He said dismissively.

"But couldn't you just, I dunno, look through your head?" Diego asked, but Taylor was already shaking his head in response.

"It doesn't work like that," he said regretfully, scratching the back of his hand with his thumbnail. "It's like, something seems really familiar... And I get this, tickle, in the back of my head. I can either see what it tries to show me, or push it aside; but sometimes... I don't get a choice. And those times especially, I feel like my head is  _literally_  trying to tear itself in half..."

Diego sighed, and Taylor shifted awkwardly, as they fell into a tense silence. He fidgeted on his chair, glancing at his friend occasionally as the olive skinned boy tapped the table top in a slow and thoughtful rhythm. "Have you considered just  _telling_  Jake all this?" He finally asked, and Taylor rolled his eyes as he groaned loudly, letting his head fall on his arms.

"The point was to  _not_  have him think I was crazy, remember?" Taylor scoffed, his voice muffled from its close proximity to the table. He sat back in his chair, snorting as he turned to Diego with a sad yet sarcastic grin. "'Oh, Jake by the way; the reason I'm so weird? Well, it's actually because I feel like I've lived through all this already and I'm just here for a repeat trip...' Hmm, you're right Diego; it's  _so_  simple..!" He sighed and shook his head staring out the window vacantly. "I'm no genius like Grace or Aleister, but I'm pretty certain that Jake thinking I'm as crazy as the March Hair; is a pretty sure fire way to ruin anything that, I might still hope, might one day occur..."

"Dude, you just..." Diego began, but then shook his head in exasperation, looking over at Taylor with concern. "I hope whatever that was made sense to you, because I did  _not_  follow that, dude." He huffed, his eyes narrowing critically as he scanned over his friend. "Honestly, Taylor... It sounds kinda like you're ruining whatever you hope might happen, by  _not_  telling him. No, just...  _Listen,_  a second," he hastened to add, as Taylor turned a scowl his direction. "Okay look, you get these visions and things, and you know something is gonna happen... But, he  _doesn't._  I mean, Taylor come on... If any one of us were making the kinds of decisions you've been making lately, would you be so willing to just roll with it?"

"But that's different, I know what's going to happen and I'm trying to stop it-" Taylor protested, his hands gesticulating vaguely around the room.

"Taylor,  _nobody_  else knows that..." Diego interrupted softly, snatching Taylors hands from the air as his warm eyes met with Taylors confused ones. "If  _you_  don't trust them with this,  _they_  can't trust your decisions..." He said quietly, squeezing his hands to emphasize his point. "You said it yourself; if you'd have opened up, maybe he would've too... But, you have to give a little to get a little, Taylor. You can't just tell him to trust you, without trusting him too."

"I  _do_  trust him!" Taylor cried, "I trust him with my  _life,_  with  _everything-"_

"Except the truth?" Diego asked, and Taylor jerked back in surprise. He blinked several times, his thoughts scattered from the surprisingly simple, yet no less terrifying, answer. "Taylor, you got two choices here; tell him, and maybe still have a chance at that 'whatever' you think might be between you... Or don't, and give it up without even trying." Diego finally sighed, giving his hands a quick squeeze, before getting to his feet and clearing their plates away.

Taylor frowned, contemplating the events that had plagued them thus far; but trying to put himself in the place of the pilot. He bit his lip, considering his friends advice while Diego gave him some privacy to do so. He wondered how he would have reacted, had Jake asked him to leave, if the pilot had been intending to stay behind with the Vaanti. The thoughts gave him a headache, as he saw the wisdom in Diego's advice; but still feared the potentially dismal results. A hand clapped on his shoulder suddenly, making him jump and, though he would forever deny it, shriek in surprise. Diego laughed, slapping his hand against his thigh as he bent double, while Taylor pushed to his feet with a huff. "Oh man, that was just..." Diego sighed, straightening as he tried to control his occasional sniggers.

"Hilarious." Taylor said flatly, rolling his eyes at Diego's lingering amusement.

"Aw, come on dude, you'd have laughed if it were anyone else." Diego sniggered lightly, jabbing Taylor in the arm lightly. Taylor did his best to suppress his grin, but the corners of his lips twitched treacherously. Finally he snorted, and Diego crowed in victory. "Hell yeah,  _that's_  more like it!" He said, grinning widely as he offered his fist, which Taylor bumped with a long suffering sigh and a roll of his eyes. "Come on," Diego laughed, gesturing towards the elevator with his chin. "Let's go see what everyone is up to."

Taylor fell into step behind Diego, allowing his friend to press the button for the rooftop as he was struck by a sudden, stomach hollowing thought. "Diego, how do I even  _begin_  to explain all this..?" he asked hesitantly, glancing at his friend as the elevator began to rise, carrying them swiftly to the roof.

Diego remained silent for a moment, before he burst into a wide grin. "When you cross that finish line," he said, and Taylor groaned, hanging his head as a dry chuckle escaped him. "Believe me, you'll know."

"Did you  _seriously_  just quote 'Cool Running's' to me?" He sighed, raising his eyes to his ecstatically proud friend. "How does that even apply? It was a  _literal_  finish line! They were  _Olympians! Urgh,_  you are no help whatsoever..." He muttered, glaring at the doorway and studiously ignoring Diego's smug grin.

"It applies." He laughed, slapping Taylor on the back.  _"Trust me."_  Taylor turned his glare on his friend, but it proved ineffective against the olive skinned boy. He sighed and shook his head, refusing to admit his lips had curled up in fond appreciation of such a good, if confounding friend. The elevator deposited them at the rooftop exit, twenty stories up, where they found their friends surveying the island from The Celestial's garden of mysterious healing plants. Taylor exchanged a nervous glance with Diego, when they stepped out to silence.

"Any sign of them?" Taylor asked, as he walked over to the group, and coming to a halt beside Sean, who was scanning the horizon through some binoculars.

"... I think we're safe." He said, lowering the binoculars from his eyes with a sigh. "For now, at least..."

"But they are coming for us," Taylor said, shaking his head as the athletes shoulders drooped. "There's no point burying our heads in the sand over it..."

"Then, why are they leaving us alone now?" Grace asked, looking around the group nervously, her fingers steepled together, tapping a frantic pattern.

"They're likely assembling troops, issuing commands... My best guess, is they'll wait 'til dawn, give us a chance to let our guard down, then strike with the element of surprise." Estela said thoughtfully, her eyes narrowed as she looked out over the sprawling jungle.

"I'm sorry, but who exactly were they? ...  _What,_  were they?" Michelle asked, her eyes wide as she raked her hands through her long blonde hair.

Taylor recalled the strange, muscular figures of the Vaanti, and he supposed they could seem a little intimidating upon first glance but, he also recalled some of the softer Vaanti moments. Their rituals when they had children, the blessings they bestowed on the tiny new lives. Golden eyes bored into his soul, and he felt a surge of dread, a shiver which passed down his spine; as the ominous, festering sense of impending death reared its head once more. Varyyn's words, known somewhere deep within his subconscious, echoed through his skull.

 _ **You cannot hide. You cannot run. We**_ **w** **ill** _ **take you... We**_ **m** **ust**.

"They seemed pretty human to me..." Quinn's voice dragged him from his inner musings, and he glanced around the group quickly to check nobody had noticed his slip.

"And pretty stylish," Diego said, a strange look in his eyes. Taylor raised a brow at him, and his friend quickly cleared his throat, his cheeks turning pink as he hurried to continue. "I mean, what were they doing wearing masquerade masks?"

"Masks are a big part of their culture," Taylor murmured before he could help himself, and he immediately tensed at the confession. Fortunately, it seemed his comment was only caught by Diego, who grinned and gave him a goofy thumbs up in response. "They're the islands inhabitants-" he began, only for Zahra to cut him off.

"Oh my  _gosh,_  do you really think so?" She asked waspishly, flicking her penknife open and closed in nervous agitation. "The people inhabiting the island are the inhabitants? Wow, you're  _real_  smart." She said sarcastically, narrowing her eyes at him accusingly. Taylor frowned at her, wondering at her acidic temperament, when he caught her eyes flicker to Craig briefly. His expression cleared as understanding dawned, and he hung his head slightly, accepting her blame for the jocks injury.

"But, Taylor is right..." Lila said, pointing her finger thoughtfully. "One things clear; these people must have been here a long time... I just don't know how nobody noticed them before now."

Taylor opened his mouth, about to respond, when Michelle beat him to it. "Just because nobody  _told_  you about them, Lila, doesn't mean they weren't noticed..." The blonde said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself as she shivered. Though Taylor knew it wasn't from cold.

"Well, what we  _do_  know, is that they've been watching us for a long time." Taylor froze, his entire body instantly hyper aware of the pilot, as he stepped out of the elevator and srrolled towards them, a bottle of McLellyn's whiskey swinging loosely from his hand. "They seemed to know me. To know Sean." He added, as he strolled over to stand beside Estela. Taylor felt his heart thump painfully against his chest, when the pilot avidly avoided looking at him, his posture tense, and rigid. He felt his throat constrict, thick with emotions, but he took a deep breath, and forced himself to focus on Craig instead, as the jock began to speak.

"Well, whoever these..." He began, gesturing wildly in lack of knowing what to call them. Taylor opened his mouth to offer the true word for them, but he glanced at the sullen pilot and instead snapped his jaw shut, biting his tongue in process. "These, 'Watchers' are, they're coming for us. And we'll be ready."

"Vaanti." Taylor's breath caught in his throat, his eyes stinging as he slowly rose them to the source of the correction. Jake stubbornly avoided his gaze, his clear blue eyes locked on the jock as he took a large swig from his bottle of whiskey. "They're called Vaanti." Taylor averted his eyes, feeling his emotions surge into a confusing spiral in his gut.

"Uh," Craig said hesitantly, looking over at the pilot like he'd just grown a second head. "Who the fuck cares, bro?"

"First step of knowing what you're up against, is knowing your enemy." The pilot said stubbornly, and Taylor felt a swell of affection for the other man, despite the obvious awkwardness between them. The fact he'd remembered at all, let alone was actually informing the others, made something hot and tender pulse softly in his chest.

"Fear of the name, increases fear of the thing itself..." Diego said wisely and Taylor rolled his eyes, before sharing a half hearted grin with his friend.

"Craig's right." Sean said with a sigh, directing the conversation back to its original point. He ran a hand over his short hair thoughtfully, before dropping it to his side and turning to the group with a confident grin. "We've gotta barricade ourselves in. Block the entrances." He said, slowly looking around everyone as he spoke encouragingly. "We can gather weapons, anything we can use to protect ourselves."

"Oh, sure,  _great_  plan." Michelle said lightly, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "And then what!?" She demanded, her hands resting on her hips as she glared at the sorts star. "We just established, that we've got  _no_  help coming, and a giant sea monster, won't let us leave." She fumed, turning to storm a short distance away from the group so she could pace and mutter to herself.

"Current analysis, does project a naught point four percent, chance of survival..." Iris said glumly, he hologram growing as she looked around them all.

"We can't hold these Watchers...  _Vaanti..._  off forever." Grace said, glancing at Jake briefly as her shoulders slumped in defeat. "So what's the point?"

"Have faith, Grace..." Taylor said quietly, reaching forward to squeeze her shoulder gently. "We'll find a way." He said, looking around the group with a determined steel to his eyes. He pushed aside all his previous thoughts about avoiding the situation, tossing them from his mind carelessly, as he resolved to help his friends protect themselves; and each other. "We can't lose hope... If we put our minds together,  _especially_  yours; Grace, we'll figure all this out, and know exactly what we have to do."

Grace was silent for anmpment, staring at the floor, before she raised her head, beaming a grateful smile towards Taylor. "Yeah!" She cried, her eyes glittering with determination. "Can't let faulty assumptions cloud my thinking!" She giggled.

"Faith..?" Iris repeated, tilting her head in curiosity. "I am... unfamiliar, with the concept." She said, her expression glitching briefly as she broke out in a shy smile of her own. "However, while a chance of survival remains, it makes theoretical sense to persist! Perhaps there are unforeseen edge cases..." The hologram mutterd thoughtfully, her eyes flashing occasionally as she ran new calculations.

"You guys, are ridiculous." Michelle scowled, shaking her head at them as she folded her arms over her chest stubbornly. "This game, has been rigged against us since the beginning." She said sadly, sighing as she seemed to lose steam. "And... there's no point in playing a rigged game."

Taylor saw the way the blondes eyes darted towards Sean, and he realised she was talking about so much more than their current situation. "Michelle..." He sighed, walking over to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. The petite blonde tensed, before finally relaxing against him, grumbling to herself about 'supportive assholes', to which Taylor merely laughed.

"Stay focused, everybody." Sean said, smiling warmly around the group. "Let's split up, and get to work. We can't be caught unprepared..." He said imploringly, as he led everyone towards the elevator. Taylor was about to follow, when Furball nuzzled at his ankle.

 _"Mrrrrp..."_  The little fox whined, as Taylor crouched down and hefted him into his arms. He stroked his cool blue fur softly, before settling the little animal on his shoulders.

"Yeah..." He sighed, chuckling quietly as the little fox nuzzled his cheek affectionately. "I'm scared too." He said, glancing back when he noticed Diego had remained alone by the railing, biting his lip and certainly not moving. "Diego..? What's wrong?"

"Besides everything?" Diego quipped lightly, masking his surprised jump as best he could, upon realising he wasn't alone.

"Yes," Taylor laughed, walking back over to join his friend. "Besides that."

"It's just..." Diego faltered, his lips twisting in reluctance before he continued in a rush. "Sure, I get the plan. We're sealing ourselves in, but... Who are we sealing ourselves in with?"

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked, frowning at his friend, as a tendril of uncertainty flicked through his mind.

"Nothing here is adding up. Between the Vaanti, and you, and..." Diegi sighed, plucking at the front of his shirt distractedly. "You remember what we talked about when we got here?"

"Dude, a  _lot_  has happened since then..." Taylor said with a laugh, and even Diego chuckled dryly.

"I guess it has, at that..." He said, clicking his tongue thoughtfully. He shook himself from his thoughts, and returned to his original point. "I mean, how there's eleven of us on this trip; when there were only supposed to be ten..?" He reminded Taylor, who felt a stab of pain at his temple. Before he could even wince however, the pain had gone, as if it had never occurred. Taylor frowned at Diego, as the olive skinned boy looked at him with wide, tortured eyes. "One of us; isn't supposed to be here..." Diego half whispered, although everybody else seemed to have already headed back into the hotel.

"Diego..." Taylor sighed, shaking his head at his best friend in soft sympathy.  _"All_  of us, are supposed to be here." He said confidently, pretending he didn't feel the prickle of a lie in his gut.

"Huh?" Diego gasped, his eyes wide as he stared at Taylor hopefully.

"I'm just saying," Taylor said, a gentle smile curling his lips as he watched his friend soak up his words eagerly. "I think this place... is our  _destiny."_  He said, releasing a huge gust of breath as he felt a surge of certainty run through his veins. Whatever his visions meant, whatever time loop they were in; they were meant to be there together.  _"All_  of us, whether we won some stupid contest, or not... This is the adventure we always talked about!" He enthused, ignoring the brief but sharp stab of uncertainty in his heart. "And, nobody ever said adventures would be safe."

"You know..." Diego huffed thoughtfully, staring at his friend in awe. "Maybe you're right about that."

 _"Maybe?"_  Taylor gasped, raising a hand to his brow dramatically, "I gave a phenomenal, heartfelt speech like that; and I get a  _maybe?!"_  He choked playfully. With a grin, Diego walked past him, stepping into the waiting elevator and waving for Taylor to join him. "Alright! Let's do this!" Taylor laughed, running over to jump on his friends back. Diego laughed as he pressed the button for the lobby, and a short moment later, Taylor went tumbling to the foyer floor, as Diego dumped him through the doors.

"Whoa!" Taylor cried, as Diego laughed loudly, pointing at him as he pushed back to his feet with as much dignity as he could muster. "Well, guess friendship can only carry you so far..." He said lightly, only to grin when Diego dtopped laughing to groan at him.

"Dude, that was  _awful,_  simply awful..." He sighed, shaking his head sadly. "Leave the puns to the brains of the outfit in future, please." He said.

"Okay," Taylor laughed, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "You let me know when you see them..!"

"You know, sometimes I really don't know why I'm friends with you." Diego scoffed, though he grinned widely as he and Taylor high-fived each other. "Now, come on; lets get shifting some of this furniture." He said, shaking his head as they moved towards the seating at the back of the lobby.

They started with little objects, tables, chairs and finally worked their way up to the massive sofa, which ran across the length of the back wall, and each took an end. With a nod, they began to strain against the huge seat, straining to move it.  _"Hrrrggghhh!"_  Taylor grunted, as they maneuvered it towards the entrance.

"Okay," Diego panted, bracing himself on the end of the sofa as they paused to catch their breath. "Let's go a little to the left!"

"Wait," Taylor frowned wiggling his hands back and forth uncertainly,  _"my_  left or  _your_  left?!" He asked, looking up at Diego with wide eyes.

Diego rolled his eyes at him, though he chuckled in amusement. "Taylor..." He sighed, before jerking his head in the direction they were to move. Taylor winked in understanding, and together they heaved the giant sofa towards the pile of other lobby furniture they'd already stacked by the entrance. They sank against the back of the sofa, and Taylor was just wiping the sweat from his brow when Craig walked by, with a massive table casually tucked under one arm.

"You guys good?" He asked with a raised brow, pausing when he spotted then on the floor. Taylor huffed a wordless affirmation, and then laughed as Diego laid down and closed his eyes, obviously exhausted.

"Michelle, your lifting technique is suboptimal." He looked across the lobby, upon hearing Iris offering advice to the med-student, though from the expression the tiny blonde wore, it was decidedly unwelcome advice. "Avoid muscle strain by using your-"

"Are you just gonna float there, doing nothing and talking crap?" Michelle finally snapped, glaring at the hologram fiercely. "Or are you gonna help with something?"

"I apologise..." Iris replied regretfully, her face falling as she looked around longingly. "I lack corporeal form to assist with manual labour... I must also advise; your efforts to barricade the building will prove fruitless, unless you also blockade the subterranean tunnel."

"Wait," Quinn gasped, dropping a table she'd been moving as she spun around to Iris with wide eyes.  _"What_  did you just say?"

"Accessing log..." Iris replied with a confused frown, her eyes flashing as she searched through her databanks. "Hmm..." She hummed, and Taylor pushed to his feet with a frown, a small glimmer of excitement in his gut. "I'm not sure quite what I'm referring to. I appear to have accessed a partially reconstructed memory file..." She continued quietly, her eyes widening suddenly as she met Taylors gaze. "I recall that a hidden tunnel exists, leading into the main resort tower!"

"Taylor," Quinn said worriedly, puffing out her cheeks as she wrung her hands together behind her back. "If those Watchers, Vaanti, whatever... If they find that tunnel, there'll be no stopping them..." She said ominously, her long red hair bouncing as she shook her head sadly.

Taylor narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at Iris, his thoughts racing as he considered the potential possibility, of recovering more of the A.I.s memories. "Iris," he said, pausing as he glanced around the room and decided to speak with the hologram at some other tome, privately. "Do you know where the entrance is?" He asked instead.

"Scanning..." Iris replied mechanically, her eyes flashing rapidly as she searched through every file she could find. "No blueprints found..." She said with a frown, her palms gripping each other tightly before her chest, determination flitting across her expression. "Cross-referencing..." She tried, her scowl morphing into a proud smile a few seconds later as she beamed around the group. "Matches four files containing the term 'wine cellar'."

"Awesome, Iris!" Taylor cheered, offering the hologram a high five which she tentatively returned, after seeing Quinn giggle and slap his palm first. "So, it's in the wine cellar..? And, why am I not surprised that Rourke is the biggest walking cliche ever?" He muttered to himself, blushing when he glanced up to see everyone staring at him oddly. "Uh, does anyone know where the wine cellar is..?" He asked, diverting everyone's attention back to the task at hand.

"I think I saw the stairs down in the restaurant!" Quinn gasped, her eyes wide as she grinned at him. "I'll head over and see if I can find this secret tunnel."

"Okay, let me know how that goes." Taylor said, waving cheerily as he turned to leave. He laughed when he saw Quinn's jaw drop, turning back and slinging an arm around her shoulder. "Oh, your face... now  _that,_  was priceless." He sniggered, walking the redhead over to the elevator, pressing the call button before he glanced over his shoulder. "Diego, you be ok with me helping Quinn for a bit? I can help block off the rest of the windows and stuff when I get back..."

Diego merely huffed in amusement, making shoo-ing motions with his hands towards them. Giggling, Quinn grabbed Taylors hand and dragged him into the elevator, pressing the button marked  **Tortuga,**  something Taylor had never even noticed. With the excited speed of a kid in a candy store, Quinn dashed through the doors as soon as they opened, leading Taylor towards The Celestials famous restaurant. She wound a path through the kitchen, until she came to a sudden stop beside a trap door.

"Here it is!" She beamed happily, mimicking Taylor when he crouched down and began to tug at the trap door. Together, they managed to lifelt the heavy obstacle, revealing a spiral staircase which lead down into darkness. "Think it's safe down there..?"

 _"Nothing_  on this island seems safe," Taylor scoffed, grinning at her as he offered his hand. "But, what do you say we find out?"

"By all means," she giggled, pointedly ignoring his hand. "After you..!" She said, laughing when he rolled his eyes and took three stepes down the stairs, before glancing back and offering his hand again. The redhead giggled again, this time accepting gus hand to stabilize herself, and he carefully led her down into the darkness.

The first thing that hit him, was the aroma. Cork, grapes, and the earthy smell of the wooden barrels mixed together, and filled him with a strange sense of peace. "Wow..." Quinn whispered, and Taylor could understand the awe in her voice, as his eyes began to adjust to the light of dim lamps. His eyes raked over row after row of gleaming, dark wine bottles. "This... is an absurd collection, Taylor!" Quinn gasped, running her finger across some of the labels, leaving thick lines amid the dust. "Look, they've got bottled from nineteen fifty four... Nineteen oh eight... And-" she gasped, leaning closer to the third bottle she had cleared some of the dust from, her eyes wide as she stared at the label in disbelief. "Eighteen seventy three!"

Taylor glanced back, his lips twitching as an idea struck him. He bit his lip, as he sauntered over casually, and lifted the bottle from the rack. He set it carefully by the stairs, wiggling his eyebrows at Quinn as he moved away to look around some more. "Oh  _Taylor,_  you're so bad!" Quinn giggled, shaking her head as she glanced over at him slyly. "I don't suppose you're planning to share that with a certain -"

Taylor cleared his throat loudly, as he paused by a small rinse basin. A pair of wine glasses stood on napkins, with a tiny amount of cabernet left in the bottom. "I wonder if people were down here for a tasting when... When  _it_  happened... Whatever  _it_  was." He wondered aloud, trailing a finger lightly over one of the glasses. He noticed Quinn was conspicuously silent, and turned to find her stood a shirt distance away. He felt guilt gnaw at him, when even in the din light, he could tell that her eyes were glistening.

"What do you think is going to happen, Taylor?" She asked suddenly, her eyes glancing over to him before darting to the opposite wine rack. "To  _us,_  I mean?"

Taylor hesitated, sensing that although Quinn wasn't aware of his discovery of their time loop, she was aware of something being off around them. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck, shrugging his shoulders noncommittally. "I think... It's out of our hands..."

"You mean..." Quinn frowned, biting her lip to contain her sorrow.

"I don't know..." Taylor said, raising his hands in placation, as he slowly walked towards her. "Maybe we're at the end of the line... Sometimes, as hard as you try, you cant change the momentum of the world." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. He smiled, leaning hisncheek against the top of her head in comfort. "But, that's not what matters... What matters, is what you do with the chances you're given... No matter... What happens in the end." He said slowly, frowning at the hollow tingle he felt in his heart. He pushed the feeling aside for later reflection, glancing down when he heard Quinn giggle in relief.

"That's what I think, too..." She said smiling widely as she pulled free of his hug, wiping beneath her eyes lightly as she looked around the cellar. "Now, let's find that secret tunnel! We can't block it off, if we don't know where the entrance is!"

They wandered around the dark room together, staying close, as they looked in awe at the immeasurable craft and wealth surrounding them; like a modern pharaoh's tomb. Taylor sniggered, imagining Jake as a pharaoh, who demanded all the gold be shipped out of his tomb and replaced with alcohol. He shook his head, gently pushing the image away so he could concentrate, rather than drool over his imaginary pilots bare chest. He glanced over at Quinn, when she stopped by a particular bottle, and examined the label.

"Oh,  _wow!"_  She said in awe, delicately plucking it from the shelf and wiping it clean with her shirt. "Domaine de Marceau, eighteen sixty five! I've heard of this..!" She gasped, looking up at Taylor in surprise. "It's supposed to be absolutely amazing..."

"You recognise the vintage?" Taylor asked, grinning as he raised a brow at her, "you must be quite the connoisseur." He said with a wink, laughing when she blushed.

"Well, not really..." She said, smiling fondly, "it's more that..." She paused, her face falling, as she lowered the bottle back to it's shelf. "No, its silly." She said sadly.

"Tell me." Taylor encouraged gently, picking up the bottle for himself and pretending to examine the label thoughtfully, giving her a chance to recompose herself.

"You're gonna laugh, but..." She said, grinning as she rolled her eyes and twiddled her fingers behind her back. "I like drinking wine, because... It makes me feel sophisticated." She confessed, wincing in preparation of his laughter. When none came, she peeked over to find him still studying the bottle, and she continued with a soft smile. "It makes me feel like, I lived a full life." She said, and Taylor felt a sharp pang hit his heart, at the reminder of her fragile state. "When you can dive into all the minutiae of something like wine, it's because you don't really have anything serious to worry about... And, somehow... The thought of that is so, peaceful, to me."

"Aw, Quinn..." Taylor sighed, finally lowering the bottle, though he continued to stare vacantly at the spot it had been for a long moment. "I-" He hesitated, wanting to comfort her, wanting to tell her he knew, but sensing the time was wring. Instead he shook his head and sighed, running a hand through his short hair as he smiled up at her. "All anybody wants, is to be at peace."

"Oh, I think I know of at least one other thing you wanna be on-" Quinn giggled, breaking off into laughter at Taylors scandalized gasp and the furious blush which overtook him. "Seriously though... I know, people like to say that the tough times are what strengthen character... But, maybe I don't want to be strong anymore. I'm...  _tired,_  of being strong." She said, gliding gracefully over to a wall of rough stone, running her fingers along the crevices.

"Nobody can be strong all the time Quinn, not alone anyway..." Taylor said, as Quinn froze by the wall. "But, for what it's worth, I think you've proven yourself crazy strong, several times over... And don't forget; we're all here with you." He said, smiling warmly as Quinn glanced back at him.

"This separation here..." She said thoughtfully, looking back at him excitedly, and Taylor realised with no small amount of amusement; she hadn't heard a single word he'd said to her. "Do you think this could be the door to the secret tunnel?!"

"Where?" He asked with a sigh, shaking his head fondly as he walked up beside her. Quinn took his hand, and gently places his fingers against the smooth groove.

"Here." She said, looking at him in the dark, their faces close. The light from behind her bloomed in her hair, making it look ablaze. Taylor couldn't fight his silly grin, and she immediately began to giggle.  _"Hey!_  What's so funny? Are you  _laughing_  at me?!" She demanded, and Taylor laughed despite his best efforts not to.

"No, no!" He protested, snorting as he tried to think of something to say other than about her having a fiery halo. "It's just... The world has gone completely crazy, but whenever I feel about going back to before all this; to where it was all safe and normal..."  _And blank..._  He thought, sobering himself somewhat. "Well... I just realized. I'd rather endure all this, just so I could meet you. No matter how many times I have to live it." He said, as Quinn rubbed his arm and smiled.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing." Quinn said, before frowning slightly. "Though, without the weird bit on the end. You can keep that bit." She giggled, her eyes widening suddenly as something caught her eye. "Hey, do you see that? On the floor?" She quickly knelt down, picking up q cocktail napkin which had fallen under the table. "There's handwriting on the back of this napkin!"

"What's it say?" Taylor asked, reaching for the napkin when she offered it to him. He frowned, his eyes quickly flicking over the short note. "Huh... 'A, equals B... Plus C, minus... D'..?" He read haltingly, his gaze flicking up to meet Quinn's, as she brightened.

"A math formula?" She asked absently, her expression thoughtful. Her eyes danced with excitement, when she raised them to meet his own. "Could this be a clue to finding the tunnel entrance?"

"Four letters..." Taylor murmured, his lips twisting into a faint grimace as he considered the options. "Standing in for four numbers?" He wondered aloud.

"We're in a wine cellar, so," Quinn said, shrugging her shoulders as she gestured to the countless bottles behind them. "I wonder..."

"It must be a year..." Taylor said slowly, glancing around the stacks of bottles, all labeled. All dated. "Look around, we're surrounded by strings of four numbers in a row... The vintage year on the wine bottles!" He reasoned, holding up his palm for a high five that Quinn eagerly returned.

"You're right!" She giggled, clapping her hands together excitedly. "So! We're looking for a year... Where the four numbers, would work with the formula on that napkin." She said, reaching toward the napkin. "What was it again?" She muttered, as Taylor handed it over, his eyes already drifting over the shelves thoughtfully.

"'A equals B, plus C... minus D'." He murmured absently, as he searched through the wine bottles, hunting for a vintage matching the clue. He reached a familiar patch of bottles, where Quinn had first checked the labels; one of which was waiting to be gifted to a certain pilot. He stared vacantly at the labels, a sift smile curling his lips, when he suddenly noticed what he was looking at. "Quinn!" He called, gesturing for her to join him. "I think I found it! The year matches the clue look! A equals B, plus C minus D! It's nineteen oh eight!"

"Nineteen oh eight..?" Quinn gasped, her eyes crinkling as she did the math for herself. "One equals nine, plus zero minus eight! It works!" She cheered. Taylor grinned smugly, as he tried to pick up the nineteen oh eight bottle, only to realize it was a fake. "It's a lever!" She gasped, her eyes wide as she grasped his shoulder eagerly. "Pull it!"

"Oh, I'm a born lever-puller." He grinned, closing his eyes and shaking his head as he heard Quinn's amused snigger over his shoulder.

"I'm sure Jake will be thrille-"

"Please, just...  _Never_  mention I said that, in fact; forget I ever said that..." He sighed, as she sniggered to herself again. He yanked the bottle by the neck, and heard a cranking sound start up. Behind them, one wall of wine racks swung out on a hinge, revealing a dark and foreboding tunnel. "We found it... The hidden tunnel!"

"We sure did, Mr born lever puller!" Quinn giggled, and Taylor hung his head, groaning in misery as she clapped a hand on his shoulder. "So, this is where people could sneak into the resort..." Quinn said, taking pity on him at last and changing the subject. She frowned, peering down the dark, cold and ominous tunnel. "Why would they even need such a thing?"

"I've been asking 'why,' pretty much non-stop since we first landed." Taylor sighed, scratching his head tiredly. "Like, why, nineteen oh eight?"

"I bet these numbers are special to Rourke, somehow..." Quinn said, and Taylor felt his hands ball into fists at the mans name. He scowled down the tunnel, not sure how he and his friends fit into the megalomaniac's schemes yet; but determined not to fall for whatever ploys the man threw their way. "We should close this up, and make sure nobody can get in through here..." Taylor shook himself, forcing his irritation at Rourke aside as he and Quinn got to work closing, and barricading the tunnel entrance with heavy wine barrels. When they were finished, panting for breath from their efforts, he tried to secret lever, and they cheered when the door remained closed.

"Mission accomplished!" Taylor said smugly, puffing his chest out as he sneered at the hidden door. "Try getting through  _that!"_  He sniggered.

Quinn giggled, as they turned away and headed back towards the spiral staircase. "I just wanna say... Thanks, Taylor." She said quietly, her cheeks dusting pink as she peeked over at him. "For coming with me." She clarified, before throwing her arms around him in a tight hug." Taylor grinned, returning the hug briefly, before slipping from her arms and holding up a finger to signal she wait where she was. He quickly snagged the bottle of Domaine de Marceau, eighteen sixty five from the shelf, and took it back to Quinn with a wide grin.

"I think you deserve to feel a little sophisticated," he said, laughing when Quinn giggled and gently took the bottle from his hands.

"Is that what you're looking to feel?" She asked, as he stooped to collect his own vintage bottle of wine from where he'd left it at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hmm?" He hummed, turning with a grin. "Oh, no... Sophisticated is absolutely  _not_  the thing I'm looking to feel." He said confidently, throwing her a suggestive wink.

" _Oh my gosh, Taylor!"_  She said, slapping his arm playfully as they headed upnthenstiars together. When they reached the top of the stairs, they noticed Grace and Aleister carrying armfuls of various trinkets towards the ballroom.

"Huh, I wonder what they're up to..." Taylor said, as he closed the trap door. He raised a brow at Quinn, before following after them, to find Michelle, Raj and Lila all waiting next to a table, piled high with all manner of materials. "What  _is_  all this..?" He asked, as he walked further into the room, noticing with a wry grin that Quinn ducked off quickly to go hide her bottle of vintage wine in her room.

"Isn't it self evident?" Aleister sneered, taking a tray from Grace and placing it on the table. "We're setting traps."

"Like Home Alone!" Raj cheered, before his face fell, a frown forming as he turned serious like the flip of a switch. "Dude, that movie was  _super_  violent if you think about it..."

"I've already scattered broken glass along a number of hallways." Lila said cheerily, tinkering with skne other objects she had gathered from the overladen table. "We'll hear the crunch if any intruders sneak in."

"That seems..." Taylor hesitated, frowning at the tour guide as a familiar seed of doubt blissined in the back of his mind. "Like some pretty good thinking." He finished lamely, though Lila just smiled widely in response. Taylor hung his head, frowning as he wondered where a tour guide would have learnt such essential survival skills.

"And, um..." Grace asked, drawing Taylor from his musings as he glanced over. "What are you doing now..?"

Lila absently looked down, to where her hands were busy stripping a thick bundle of electrical wires. "Oh, this?" She asked, her perky nature beginning to give Taylor a headache. "I ripped them put of the wall. We can flood the entrance with a very thin layer of water, and leave the exposed wiring in the puddle..." She explained, her hands never stopping their movements as she cheerily detailed her plan. "That way, we just have to flip on the switch and instantly electrocute any intruders! Easy peasy!"

"You're uh," Taylor said, floundering for words under the tour guides bright smile. "Pretty good at setting traps, Lila..."

"How... did you learn all this..?" Michelle asked, her eyes wide as she watched the tour guide confidently continue about her task. Taylor nodded firmly in agreement, pointing at Michelle with a grin, before turning to Lila for her answer.

"You know..." Lila said, shrugging nonchalantly, "Girl Scouts." Taylor rolled his eyes at the unconvincing explanation, wishing he could call it anything but a lie. He wondered if she had really thought they'd believe her.

 _"Preeeetty_  sure they don't teach that in Girl Scouts." Raj said, his eyes practically the size of saucers, as he stared at Lila's ever moving hands nervously.

"In any case," Aleister said loudly, drawing attention away from the tour guide. "We have some more materials to use. The question is, what do we  _do_  with them? For instance, this can of oil based paint. Very slick." He said thoughtfully, before his expression morphed into a familiar scowl, which he directed around the group pointedly. "And I shouldn't have to say this; But, given present company, I feel I must..." Hr said, glancing at Raj as he smoothed out his expression into a smooth mask of control. "Please, do  _not_  get this in your eyes. In fact, I suggest we-"

"-dump it down a staircase so the Watchers slip down and can't follow us up!" Raj chortled, his head bobbing in amusement. "Ha,  _sweet..!"_

 _"Ahem."_  Aleister said pointedly, his irritation over the interruption clear. "I was going to suggest we fill these balloons with it, and use them to blind our enemies..." He sneered, peering at Raj distastefully.

"What do you think, Taylor?" Grace asked, glancing nervously between Aleister and Raj.

 _"Me?"_  He yelped, glancing around to see everyone was waiting for his input. He cleared his throat and stood straighter, peering at the paint in question thoughtfully. "Uh, how much of that paint is there..?" He asked hesitantly, stalling for time.

"This is the largest can available," Aleister said, turning to gesture across the far side of the table. "But there are a number of smaller cans, stacked over there."

"So, what if we use the little cans for the balloons, and the big can to slick some stairs?" He asked, watching as the others all blinked in surprise. "Gives us a wider range if we all end up separated..."

"That..." Aleister paused, glancing towards Raj thoughtfully. "Would be the optimal choice, yes."

"Aw, man..." Raj grinned, offering a high five around the group. "This is gonna be sweet..."

"Either way, it's sure to cause devastating injuries..." Lila said cheerfully, as she coilrd her electrical wires over her shoulder. "How exciting!"

Taylor shook his head, taking a step back from the unnaturally cheerful tour guide. "And, look what I found!" Raj cried suddenly, holding up several items in his eagerness to help some more. "Let's see, I got one of those curly straws... A walkie talkie... And this big ass picture frame to whack people with!"

"A  _frame?"_  Aleister snorted, staring at the item disdainfully. "What the devil is the point of... Hrm? What's this?" He trailed off, reaching to turn the frame over, revealing a black and white photo within. Taylor scowled, his blood simmering, as he looked down at a candid shot of Everett Rourke grinning broadly as he played an arcade cabinet in a games room.

"Look, Aleister, there's an inscription..." Grace said gently, pointing towards where some words poked through from behind Aleister's fingers. "What's it say?" She asked curiously, as Taylor tried to calm himself down, reasoning that the it was senseless to be so mad at a photograph.

"The Celestial's proprietor," Taylor slowly began to read, his temper cooling as he focused on thebtask. "Everett A. Rourke, gets a perfect score, yet again on his favourite arcade game; a prized possession." He snorted, rolling his eyes at the self absorbed man. He grinned, when he noticed Aleister reacting the same way.

 _"Dude!"_  Raj cried, waving his arms excitedly. "There must be a game room somewhere around here!" He crowed, already half turned to go and share the good news with Craig.

"Needless to sat, this  _junk_  will prove utterly worthless." Aleister sighed, rolling his eyes. "Thank you as always, for your contribution, Raj." He added, setting the photo down on the table. Taylor grinned, noticing with no small amount of amusement, that he placed it  _face down_ ; and with considerable more force than was strictly necessary.

"We still have the matter of this compressed oxygen tank we found," Lila said, tossing her coil of electrical wire onto the table as she gestured towards the oxygen tank. "It was in a suitcase of scuba gear."

 _Why does everyone have no issue over just going through the guests abandoned luggage_..? Taylor thought with a frown, shaking his head and wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Oh, nice!" Michelle said thoughtfully, bouncing her hair over her shoulder lightly. "That tank is  _highly_  pressurized. If we knock off the nozzle cap, we could launch it like a missile! That'd do some damage..." She said smugly, her hands on her hips as she beamed around the group.

"Hmm, well," Grace said hesitantly, and Taylor noticed her fingers tapping together nervously as she peeked up at everyone. "My idea isn't exactly a 'trap' but... Well, if we store the tank underwater; say, behind the waterfall if the pool..." She said leadingly, a slow smile blossoming across her face. "We could hide down there in case we're being chased; without having to come up for air! And, the waterfall would hide any bubbles rising to the surface..."

"That's a pretty excellent idea actually," Taylor said thoughtfully, narrowing his eyes at the floor as he considered the Vaanti and their superior strength. "Let's use it to hide underwater. The best offense; is a good defense." He said, laughing at Grace as she squealed and threw her arms around his neck.

 _"Really?!"_  She gasped, drawing back with a wide smile. "You like my idea?!"

"Fine," Michelle pouted, "don't come crying to me when you die..." She muttered, folding her arms over her chest as she sulked.

"Come on, Michelle," Taylor grinned, wrapping an arm around her and draing her into a one sided hug. "You know it makes sense, you just don't wanna get your hair wet!" He laughed, as Michelle turned and swatted his arm off her playfully, her lips curved into a small grin.

 _"Hooray!"_  Lila cheered, punching the air in a very nineteen eighties parody of a freeze-frame. "Good thinking, team! We're capable of all sorts of destruction when we work together!" She enthused, as she gathered her wire and the oxygen tank, slinging them one over each shoulder. "Let's finish setting up these traps then!" She said cheerily, leading the way towards the elevator, as Aleister and Raj stayed behind to fill balloons with paint. He felt bad he wasn't carrying anything, but before he could worry too much about it, he was distracted by the collision of another body with his own.

 _"Oh!"_  He gasped, his hands flying forward to steady the large pile of blunt instruments before him, just catching them before they toppled to the floor. He tensed, the air around him seeming to turn thin as he locked his eyes on a green sleeve. He released the stack of items, and it lowered slowly, to reveal Jake, wearing a guarded expression as his eyes quickly checked him over for injury. Taylor felt his heart warm, despite the awkwardness between them, at the sign of the pilots concern. "And what are you guys up to?" He asked quietly, smiling shyly.

"Steve Rogers said we needed weapons " Jake said stiffly, though Taylor noticed his eyes dropped to his lower lip, as he sucked it between his teeth. "So, we're getting weapons."

"There's some baseball bats and stuff," Estela said dismissively, raising a brow at the obviously frosty air between the two. "Not, that they'll make a lot of difference."

"Why'd you say that?" Taylor asked, tearing his eyes away from Jake, to frown at the dark haired girl despondently.

"Doesn't matter what you put in someone's hands," Estela explained, shaking her head in emphasis. "If they don't know how to fight, they don't know how to fight."

"And nobody else here knows how to fight," Jake snorted, "trust me." He said before tensing, his eyes meeting Taylors briefly, before they both looked away awkwardly.

"What about, uh..." Taylor said, clearing his throat as he tried to shake the sting of the pilots words from his heart, knowing it hadn't been meant as a barb at him.  _"Ahem,_  what about like, Sean, and Craig?" He asked, smiling shyly when the pilots tense shoulders seemed to ease somewhat.

"Big, tough, strong?" Jake said, shaking his head with a wry grin. "Sure. Probably been in a few schoolyard fistfights... But that's  _nothing_  like when it's life or death."

"Well, it might not come to that, They want to take us alive..." Taylor said hesitantly, dropping his eyes to the floor, when the pilots jaw tightened.

"When it all hits the fan, Taylor, you're gonna wish you knew a thing or two about self-defense." Estela warned, eyeing him sceptically for a moment. "You know... I could teach you, if you want."

 _"What?"_  Jake choked, almost dropping his pile of blunt instrument, make shift weapons as he stared at Estela in shock.

"We haven't barricaded the rear entrance yet, so we could head down tot he beach for some one-on-one time... It's still inside the resort walls, so we should still be safe." The girl continued, ignoring the pilots spluttering from beside her. "So, what do you say, Taylor?"

"I-" Taylor hedged, taking a step back as Jake snorted and looked away.

"Taylor doesn't think these guys are gonna hurt us, I don't think he's-" Jake began, shaking his head slightly as his hands tightened around his bundle of goods.

"Just because I don't think they want to hurt us, doesn't mean they won't if we fight back." Taylor said loudly, frowning at the pilot when Jake finally met his eyes with a cold and guarded expression. "I'm not about to sit around and let  _anyone_  get hurt, if there's something I can do to help." He said firmly, watching as something in the pilots eyes seemed to harden.

"You wouldn't raise a hand to hurt a fly," Jake snorted, his eyes flicking over Taylor judgingly.

Taylor felt himself frown, his temper flaring as the pilot pushed him. "It depends how much of an  _ass_  the fly's being." He said, narrowing his eyes as he made to fold his arms over his chest, only to lower them again when the bottle of wine he'd snagged from the cellar jutted out awkwardly.

"Well by all means, if you think you can handle things getting... a little  _rough,_  let's go down and see what you can do." He said, his voice a low growling drawl, as he stepped closer to Taylor.

"Or, you could go there with me, you know; like I suggested." Estela said, rolling her eyes at the display before her. "Someone you might actually  _learn_  something from..?"

Taylor straightened his posture, standing tonhis full height as he glowered at the pilot. "Why don't you  _both_  teach me?" He offered, tilting his head challengingly towards Jake, as if daring him to say no.

"Works for me." Jake growled immediately, stepping around Taylor so he could deposit his collection of make shift weaponry on a ballroom table. He turned, smirking as he held his arm out ahead of him towards the elevator. "Come on down to the beach. There, it won't hurt so much when you get knocked on your ass..." He said, a glimmer of dark amusement in his eyes.

Taylor snorted, turning to call the elevator before he glanced back over his shoulder. "Don't worry about my ass, it's more than prepared." He said innocently, biting his lip as he faced forward, pretending not to hear the pilots choking or Estela's obvious snorts of laughter.

He strode into the elevator confidently, waiting for the others to join him inside, before pressing the button for the lobby. The ride was tense, the air fraught with animosity, amusement and if Taylor was honest, arousal. It hadn't been his intention when teasing the pilot, but he couldn't say he regretted it, repeatedly telling himself it was worth his mild discomfort for the pilots reaction. When the doors reopened, he let Jake and Estela lead the way out, following them out the back to the small beach at the end of the pool area. He toed off his shoes, and peeled off his socks, rolling up his trousers and pulling his shirt over his head; tossing the lot in a small pile, and hiding his bottle of wine beneath it all. He saw Jake strip off his own shirt and roll up his own trousers at the same time, smirking as he then stood watching, waiting for him to step closer. Taylor took a deep breath, and stepped into the ankle deep water of the high tide, facing off against Jake with a small grin.

"Alright," Jake said, his eyes trailing over him critically. "Widen your stance a little now." He said, and despite the awkwardness between them, taylor felt a rush if excitement at the pilots instructions. His stomach tensed, familiar flutters making him feel oddly breathless.

"Like this?" He asked, as he shifted his feet slightly further apart, bending his knees slightly as he glanced down at himself quickly, before looking back at the pilot.

"Better." Jake said, huffing as he clearly tried not to laugh. "Not great... pretty bad, actually..." He sniggered, before clearing his throat and forcing himself to sober.  _"Ahem,_  but...  _better."_  He said, offering a brief grin, which made Taylor forget entirely about being irritated with the man.

"Not much of a teacher, are you, pilot?" Estela commented, leanig against a nearby tree and watching them with obvious amusement.

"Is that so?" Jake demanded, scowling at her and spreading his arms wide. "Alright, O Captain My Captain; why don't you show us your tricks?" He suggested, and Taylor laughed at the pilots easy distraction.

Estela pushed away from the tree with a smirk, peeling off her clothes and neatly folding, then stacking them atop a rock ob the beach, before sauntering to join them in the shallow water. "Ever been in a fight before, Taylor?" She asked, cracking her neck as she eyed him curiously.

"Uh," Taylor hedged, shifting slightly as he tried to think back to a time before the island. He felt the prickle of an imminent rush of pain, and quickly diverted his thoughts, rubbing his temple absently as he shook his head. "I uh, I've never needed fists to get what I want." He said with a grin, hoping the gesture seemed sincere.

"Oh yeah?" Estela snorted, grinning as she glanced sideways at the pilot, who seemed to be watching Taylor intently.

"Nobody ever  _wants_  to fight me," Taylor continued, his grin growing to a cocky smirk as he played up the insinutstion. "I usually just charm the pants off people." He said, dropping his hand from his head as the ache faded to manageable measures, as he successfully avoided going into detail about his past.

"Literally?" Estela laughed, her brows raising in amusement.

"If the situation calls for it," he said with a wink, gesturing to her folded trousers, and causing her to laugh again.

"Well," Jake said slowly, trying to fight the amused tug of his lips and failing miserably, much to Taylors delight. "That's what I like to hear." He mumbled, meeting Taylors eyes briefly, before quickly looking to Estela.

"In any case," the dark haired girl said, trying to control her giggles. "If you want to stay alive; forget everything you know. Blank slate." She said, turning serious as she delved into the lesson for real.  _"Everyone's_  worst enemy, is  _themselves._  All you have to do, is turn that against them."

"What the  _hell_  is this philosophical, mumbo-jumbo?" Jake demanded, his expression morphing into a scowl as he stared at the girl beside him.

"I thought I was teaching Taylor here," Estela commented lightly, turning a smug look towards the pilot. "But, maybe  _you_  need a lesson too."

"Look," Jake said, shaking his head as if physically pained by her technique. "All you gotta know, is how to attack with everything you've got." He said, turning to Taylor with a confident look in his eyes, one which made something in Taylor flip excitedly. "Be relentless. Keep them on the defensive. Don't let them collect themselves."

"No," Estela said slowly, and taylor frowned as the two continued to bicker, wondering if he would ever get to learn anything, or whether he should just leave them to duke it out between themselves. "You should use the enemy's movements against them. Redirect their momentum, and exploit it."

Taylor stared between the two of them, as they glowered at each other, seeming to have forgotten he was there at all. He was just about to turn and leave, when Jake sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Clearly, we have different styles." The pilot said slowly, frowning at the girl beside him. "So I guess it's up to Boy Scout which way we go." He added, and Taylor felt himself skip a breath, at the return of his nickname. He knew it was stupid, to be so affected by something so small, but the pilots determination to use his name all day, had eaten into his nerves without his realising. He grinnned widely, as the others turned towards him, a new hopeful flame flickering in his chest.

"Come on then, Top Gun." He said, his grin growing as Jake's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Teach me your offensive techniques... if you can..." He teased, his heart lightening as the pilots lips twitched into a lopsided grin.

"Heh," Jake huffed, settling himself back into his stance, "that's what I thought." He said, grinning widely by the time Estela stepped back to give them some room.

"It's your funeral." She said, raising her palms as she sat back in the sand, watching them square off against each other.

Taylor grinned, as he lined up opposite Jake, as the water sloshed gently about his ankles. "Alright," Jake said, raising his fingers in a gesture reminiscent of something from The Matrix, unable to hide his own cocky grin. "Now, come at me." He said lowly, and Taylor bit his lip as a rush of desire flooded through him, leaving him hot and flustered. "Gimme  _everything_  you got, as fast as you can." He said, his eyes sharp even as he grinned and briefly waggled his eyebrows. Taylor felt an overwhelming flush of relief, the implication clear; there was still time to fix things. "Don't give me a second to recuperate, got it?"

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked, raising a brow suggestively. Jake's grin grew, his eyes raking over Taylor assessingly.

"I can block it, don't worry." He said confidently, smirking as Taylor nodded and gathered his nerve. He looked down, taking a deep breath to steady his racing heart, when he felt the faint tickle of an alternate memory at the edge of his mind. He bit his lip to hide a grin, as he peeked up through his lashes to see the pilot watching him with a curious raised brow. He gently pushed the memory aside, deciding to rely on his body alone to best the pilots moves in a fair fight. With a happy sigh, he nodded again; and then immediately threw himself at Jake, hammering him with punches and kicks as quickly as he could muster. They darted and twirled across the sand, Taylor scowling in concentration, as he launched a punch that the pilot blocked with a grin, before instantly twisting into a kick to the mans side, that the pilot had to quickly step aside to dodge. Taylor continued to throw a constant barrage of attacks, vaguely aware of Estela's impressed whistle as he and Jake flew across the sand, the water spraying around their ankles. Jake deflected them all, but still had trouble keeping up.

"Whoa, nice!" He panted, undeniably impressed with Taylors display of skill. His eyes darted over Taylor as he continued to deflect his attacks, and Taylors heart gave a small lurch at the approval in them. "Just like that!" He added, as Taylor shifted left suddenly, diving with a swing that almost connected, until Jake managed to slip his palm between Taylors fist and his shoulder, gently brushing it aside. "What'd you think, Imperator Furiosa?" He called to Estela, his grinngrowing as Taylor narrowed his eyes and continued his assault.

"... Decent." Estela admitted grudgingly, her eyes watching their continuing dance.

"I'll take it," Taylor huffed, flashing her a grin as he ducked low and aimed a jab towards Jake's ribs.

"Oh, now you're gettin'  _sneaky,"_  Jake laughed, dodging the blow even as Taylor threw another to the opposite side. They continued on, and true to the pilots instructions, Taylor threw everything he had at the other man; his eyes sharp as he assessed Jake's reactions and learned the way his body moved. He told himself repeatedly, that it was not the time to consider how else it might react and move; trampling his arousal so he would maintain his focus. After another hour of concentrated practicing technique, he finally relented, his hands pressed to his knees as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Tired?" Esrela called, as she gracefully rise to her feet and stalked towards them. "Good. Now comes the hard part." She said, smirking predatorily.

"That wasn't the hard part?!" Taylor gasped, glancing over at Jake when the pilot chuckled in dark amusement.

"You have to spar one of us and try out what you've learned," she explained, her eyes glittering dangerously as she looked him over critically. "In full speed." She added, as Taylor straightened with a groan.

"Think you can handle it?" Jake asked, raising a brow as he grinned broadly at him.

"But I'm exhausted!" Taylor whined, his shoulders drooping as he shook his feet out loosely in preparation.

"That's  _precisely_  when your enemies will come for you." Estela said darkly, scowling at the horizon. Taylor noticed her scarred eye twitched slightly, and he sobered somewhat at the implication.

"Okay, but if I'm going through all this again; I'm doing it to finally beat you, Top Gun..." He said, shaking himself as he retook his stance in the surf.

 _"Me?"_  Jake asked, grinning cockily even as he settled himself into position again. "Sure you don't wanna start with someone a little easier?"

"Oh, stuff it, idiot." Estela snlrted, stepping away again as she rolled her eyes at them.

"I don't go for things that are easy," Taylor said with a smirk, as Jake dragged his eyes over him, assessing his remaining abilities. "If they don't take a little effort, then they're not worth my time." He said, laughing quietly when Jake's brows shot up in surprise. He grinned goofily at the pilot, too worn out to care that he was being so blatant.

"Alright," Jake said slowly, his lips curving into a grin as something hard within his eyes softened, an excitement seeping into them as they prepared to spar once more. "Let's see what you got, Boy Scout..." He taunted, and Taylor snorted, before he charged towards Jake, immediately launching a hectic flurry of strikes.

 _"Hrrah!"_  He growled, as Jake deflected his fists and sidestepped a sly kick to his side, his feet and arms seeming to move fluidly and gracefully, no matter how Taylor tried to surprise him.

 _"Oof!"_  Jake huffed, just dodging a punch which Taylor threw in a wide arc towards his cheek. "Keep it up!" He encouraged, stepping back to dodge a sudden kick to his stomach. Taylor grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes, a strength surging within him which he gripped tightly. He redoubled his attacks, his body moving faster than he'd pushed it to before. Finally, one of his punches got past Jake's block, and pounded into his abs.  _"Kff!_  ... Good... One..." He huffed, before topling over, splashing onto the water. Taylor immediately pounced on him, pinning the pilot against the soft sand.

"Surrender?" He giggled, as Jake looked up at him with an shocked but highly impressed expression. His giggles tapered off, as he realised how tightly they were pressed together, their panted breaths mingling between them.

"To you?" Jake murmured, his eyes raking over Taylors face, as his cheeks tinged with red.  _"Always."_  He said quietly, and Taylor felt his heart swell with a great surge of affection for the pilot. He began to lean closer, before hesitating, biting his lip as he quickly got to his feet, and offered his hand to help the pilot up. Estela walked over with a knowing smirk, offering each of them a towel from the supply shack a short distance up the beach.

Taylor and Jake toweled themselves off quietly, as Estela re-dressed herself. Taylor reached for his shirt, and saw the bottle of wine half buried beneath it, keeping it cool from the setting sun. He took a deep breath, and tugged it from the sand, taking a deep breath before he turned around quickly, almost dropping it with a help; when he found the pilot just behind him. Jake cleared his throat, rubbing his neck awkwardly as his cheeks dusted pink.

"I-" They said as one, only to chuckle, each of them relaxing slightly as the tension left their shoulders.

"I uh, I wanted you to have this..." Taylor said quickly, not wanting to lose his nerve. "I found it in the wine cellar, when Quinn and I were sealing up a hidden entrance..." He said haltingly, as he offered the wine to the pilot. "Not, exactly what you drink but... I thought you'd get a kick from something so old and expensive." He murmured, looking at his feet as he felt his cheeks burn.

"Huh," Jake hummed, taking the bottle and looking it over briefly. "Never say no to a good vintage," he said thoughtfully, his eyes flicking up to Taylors, as he peeked up from beneath his lashes. "Thanks, Boy Scout."

"I uh," Taylor paused, his heart racing as his throat constricted. He wrung his shirt between his hands, biting his lip before trying again. "I... thought, you could bring it up to my room.  _Some day."_  He said in a rush, his heart stuttering in his chest as the pilots eyes widened at him. "Some day... being... I mean, uh..." He trailed off, his breaths coming shallowly as he hummed incoherently.

Jake was quiet a moment longer, lost in his thoughts, before he huffed a dry laugh, running his free hand through his hair. "You know how to throw a guy off his game, dont'cha, Boy Scout?" He said quietly, shaking his head fondly. He settled his hand on Taylors shoulder, squeezing gently as his cerulean eyes met Taylors dark blue ones. "Some day... can wait." He said gently, a rumbling laugh escaping him at the shocked expression Taylor wore. "I uh, I shouldnt've... I mean, I he-" Jake frowned, clearing his throat as he tried to find the words.

Taylor felt a huge rush of emotion for the other man, and he wanted nothing more than to throw himself into the pilots arms. However, he caught sight of Estela watching them with amusement, and he instead cleared his throat; stepping back to tug his shirt over his flaming face. "So," he said, as his head popped through the top of hisbshirt. "How'd I do?" He asked, glancing at the pilot when he sighed gratefully at the change of subject.

"Well, you definitely showed some mettle." Estela confessed thoughtfully, as they slowly began to walk back towards the hotel. "Those tricks will come in handy."

"Yeah," Jake laughed, glancing at him slyly, "When all hell breaks loose, I bet you'll even last five... six seconds!" He teased with a huge grin, and Taylor pouted at him in response.

"Maybe even seven." Estela sniggered, and Taylor rolled his eyes at them both.

"Great." He said flatly, forcing a scowl on his face as he glanced over at them. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, guys." He said, which only caused them both to laugh louder at him. They were just walking through the door, when he heard a cheer go up from a nearby room. He peeked around a doorframe, and found a room filled with card tables, dart boards and arcade cabinets. "Wow, you guys found the game room!" He said, stepping inside with a grin. He turned to catch Jake salute at him, his eyes briefly darting over him, before he continued down the hallway with Estela; returning to their weapons hunt.

Taylor sighed, half a mind to follow after the pilot, when Furball scurried over to welcome him, climbing quickly up his side to perch on his shoulder and lick his cheeks fondly. "Mrrrp!" The little fox chirped, his ears perking as Taylor chuckled and reached up to scratch them gently.

"We were  _totally_  looking for windows to barricade, I swear!" Diego said quickly, though his wide grin said otherwise. His expression turned sheepish, when Taylor raised a knowing brow at him. "We... Got a little distracted..." He hedged, shrugging his shoulder guiltily.

"Isn't this place dope?" Craig asked, whistling as he gazed around the room, clearly impressed.

"Will you guys pipe down for once?" Zahra demanded, scowling at them from where she was bent over the pool table. "I'm trying to focus!" She fumed, sticking her tongue out in concentration, as she leaned down over her pool cue. Taylor glanced at the remaining balls; just a single stripe, and the black eight ball.

"Craig's beating Zahra," Diego whispered loudly, laughing when Zahra growled under her breath. "She's toast unless she makes this shot..."

"I said,  _shut it!"_  She growled, scowling as she adjusted her aim.

"Zahra," Iris said, her hologram flitting into view beside the pool table as her little drone floated over. "Projectile analysis predicts that, at your current angle, you will miss... Allow me to assist." She said with a smile, as she projected a holographic display onto the pool table, highlighting the exact direction Zahra should hit the cue ball.

 _"Nice..!"_  Zahra smirked, adjusting her aim to the holographic guide. "Corner pocket, callin' it."

"What the hell, bro?" Craig cried, his eye wide as he looked between Iris and Zahra. "That's  _cheating!"_  He protested, as Zahra sniggered and struck the cue ball. She sent ricocheting around the table, knocking in both her last stripe, and the eight ball.

"Aw yeah!" She sing singed, holding the cue over her head with both hands like a trophy. " _Unh, unh, unh!"_  She laughed, wiggling her ass at Craig, who blushed and averted his eyes. "How's defeat taste, Craig? Salty, like your tears?" She cackled, as Furball hopped down from Taylors shoulder and hopped after her, mimicking her dancing.

"Hey, looks like Furball has some moves too!" Diego laughed, as Taylor fondly rolled his eyes at them all.  _"Adorable!"_

Taylor shook his had at their antics, smiling as he looked past Zahra, his gaze falling on a game cabinet nestled against the wall. "Hey... I recognize this." He said, walking over to run his fingers over the display. "Raj found a picture of Rourke playing this game..." He said, narrowing his eyes as he recalled the inscription on the back of the photo. "The Celestial's proprietor, Everett A. Rourke, gets a perfect score yet again, on his favourite arcade game; a prized possession." He muttered sourly.

"Most Wanted 2?" Zahra said aloud, frowning at him thoughtfully, "that's that series, based on those crazy murder cases in L.A. right?" She asked.

Taylor scowled at the machine, his temper flaring as he imagined Rourke stood right where he was.  _Stupid fool couldn't even beat it without cheating though._.. He thought smugly, as he glimpsed the little box asking for a code.

"Yeah, it's a total cult classic." Diego said, and Taylor was vaguely aware of his friend glancing at him repeatedly.

Taylor slid his hands up the side of the machine, coming to a rest over the controls, where a strange feeling came over him.  _Oh, how much would it irritate him, for someone to beat him at his favourite game; oh, and to do it fairly_! He thought with a vindictive glee. "I get the feeling this game is important somehow..." He murmured quietly, frowning in confliction over whether he wanted to play for himself; or just to beat Rourke.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Craig suggested, striding over to lean against the game cabinet. "See what happens?" He grinned as Taylor smirked deviously.

 _"Warning;_  the game is notoriously difficult." Iris said, her eyes briefly flashing red as she scanned through what records she could find relating to the game. "Few can match Rourke's perfect score..."

Taylor snorted, pointing to the little box which asked for the cheat code. Iris gasped, seeming genuinely shocked by the discovery, as Taylor fired up the game; determination blazing. Within an hour, he'd blasted through the entire game, quickly cutting to the heart of the final boss fight, and nailing the top score. "I did it!  _Ha!_  Suck on that, Rourke!" He cheered, grinning as a sense of vindictive joy spread through him.

"Hell yeah," Zahra praised, beaming a wide smirk as she bumped his fist with her own, a gesture Craig and Diego both mimicked. "You the real M.V.P, Taylor!"

Taylor snorted as his character on screen popped up, informing the bad guy he was off to jail before two little sprites leapt up and high-fived each other. "Aw, I thought they were gonna kiss..." Craig muttered, his disappointment evident in his downcast expression.

A box appeared, congratulating his on beating the game, as well as asking for his initials for the high score board, and his sense of victory deflated somewhat. "It's letting you put in first, middle and last initials..." Diego said, pointing the box out to everyone. "What are you gonna type, Taylor?" He asked, not realising the internal conflict his words caused in his friend. He knew his first name, Taylor, but even that he only remembered from a dream. Everything before that moment was hazy at best, and missing, at worst. He frowned, not wanting to have to ask Diego for his own initials, and even worse; secretly fearing Diego wouldn't even know them. He shook his head, and his eyes landed upon the high score board, filled with the same initials throughout.  _Haha, Rourke's an **ear..**_ **.**  He thought with some amusement. An itch settled in the back of his mind, and before he could even consider his actions; he entered Rourke's initials into the box.

"Guys!" Diego cried, pointing to something over the other side of the room. "Look!" Taylor turned, to see a panel had appeared in the wall. It slowly slid aside, revealing a hidden hallway.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Craig boomed enthusiastically, already peering inside. "Let's see what Rourkey-Boy was hiding!" He said smugly, making his way down the hallway. Taylor hung back, a distinct sense of dread surging powerfully in his stomach and spreading throughout his entire body at an alarmingly rapid pace. "You guys, you gotta see this!" Craig called suddenly, and Taylor felt a sickness crawling up his throat, as Zahra and Diego hurried down the hallway; jostling Taylor ahead of them.

"What...  _is_  this place..?" Taylor asked reluctantly, as they entered what looked like a well lit office.

"It appears to be some kind of, security command center..." Iris informed the, as her little drone zipped into the room after them, its projection lens whirring as it projected her blue hologram in the centre of the room. Taylors eyes drifted across the room, looking at every yet seeing nothing; until they lit upon a large red button.

"T...E...R...S..?" He read slowly from a small hand written notice beside it. "Iris, what is this..?" He asked with a frown.

"Searching..." Iris replied mechanically, her eyes flashing as she searched her databanks. "Reconstructing corrupted memory..." She said, frowning in concentration. "It is the Tsunami Emergency Response System." She said at last, blinking rapidly as she retrieved the information and came back to herself. "In the event of a tidal wave, The Celestial was built with industrial steel shutters, which can descend and seal off all doors and windows on the lower ten floors." She explained quickly, and Taylor felt himself shudder at the thought of the shutters ever being activated. "Once activated, the shutters remain on lockdown for twelve hours."

"Sealing off the bottom half of the hotel from  _any_  ground attack?" Diego gasped excitedly, high fiving with Craig as they both grinned widely. "Hey, that sounds pretty damn good right about now!"

 _"Chyeah!"_  Craig crowed, slapping Diego on the back and almost sending him through the nearest window. "No  _way_  those rainforest peeps could get through that! This is a no-brainer!"

"For you, Craig,  _everything_  is a no-brainer!" Zahra scoffed, her scowling flitting between the two as they gleefully celebrated such a find.

"You don't think we should do it either, Zahra?" Taylor asked, the pain in his gut easing slightly as an idea sprang into his mind. He opened his mouth to ask her his newest question, when she began to answer his first.

"I'm just saying..." Zahra muttered darkly, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "It's a twelve hour lockdown. If they cant get in; then we can't get out. So, if something happens..." She suggested, leaving it open for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "Let's just say, I'm somebody who likes to know her escape route." She said with a sigh, as Taylor looked down st the button thoughtfully.

"Hey, could you disable it?" He asked suddenly, remembering his other idea. She glanced at him, surprised and not yet able to follow his plan. "I mean, totally. Like, so it can never, ever be used again?" He clarified, and her eyes cleared, as they narrowed in thought.

"If I had the right tools and enough time to spend a day rewiring the entire mainframe, sure... But now? No chance," she finally replied, her brows rising in surprise when tsykor sighed in relief.

"Tomorrow, or whenever we have a chance, you should totally do that." Taylor said, the tone of his voice leaving no doubt about his sincerity.

"Taylor, are you okay?" Diego asked uncertainly, watching his friend worriedly. "Is this one of those..." He paused, glancing at Craig and Zahra briefly before looking back at him.  _"Things..?"_  He asked pountedly, and Taylor barely managed to resist rolling his eyes at his friends entirely unsubtle nature.

"Just a feeling. A potent,  _feeling."_  He said aloud, as be nodded gently to his friend. Diego paled, his expression thoughtful, as Taylor cleared his throat and glanced around. "Zahra's right, if we lock ourselves in here, and somebody gets in anyway... We're fish in a barrel."

"Yes." Zahra sighed, clearly relieved. "I don't need you to make my point for me, but yes... And I'll start working on disabling the system entirely tomorrow, if you really think it's that important..." She added, as Taylor grinned and offered her his fist, which she bumped with a snort.

"Well, its your call Taylor..." Diego said with a sigh, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth in disappointment all the same. "I just know I'd sleep a lot more soundly if we had giant metal played protecting us."

"Trust me; its for the best." Taylor assured firmly, and though Diego bit his lip, he immediately shook off his melancholy and began to look around the room again.

"Maybe there's some other stuff in this security center we can use..?" Diego suggested, turning to look through some drawers. Taylor remained where he was, feeling too sick to move, lest he risk vomiting. He sensed something about to occur, as the dread pooled within his gut. He watched vacantly, as Diego rummaged through some more drawers, when Craig's voice startled him out of his lockdown.

"Uh, Taylor..?" Craig called softly, a tremble in his voice. Taylor turned slowly, the swirling sickness in his stomach centralising, as Craig held out a familiar, plain manila folder towards him. "You're... gonna wanna take a look at this. Sorry dude, I didn't... Soon as I realised I closed it, but..."

Taylor shook his head as he reached out and took the folder, instantly doubling over when the sickness overwhelmed him. He clutched his head as it pounced, vaguely aware of his friends calling his name; when suddenly, the pain was gone. He sat on his knees, panting for breath, as he slowly lowered his hands from his temples. "Taylor!  _Taylor!"_  Diego cried, shaking him lightly as he tried to get a response from him.

"I-" Taylor croaked, only to be cut off when his friend threw his arms around him.

"Oh my god, don't  _do_  that to me!" Diego sobbed, and Taylor patted his friends back awkwardly, his eyes falling to the polaroid which had slipped from the file Craig had handed him; a polaroid, of himself. He gently disentangled himself from Diego, and reached toward the folder, but his friend grabbd his hand before he could grasp it. "Dude, maybe you shouldn't touch that agai-"

"I'm fine, Diego." Taylor said tiredly, shaking his friends hand free and reaching again for the folder. "Whatever it was; it's passed now." His friend finally withdrew slightly, worrying a nail as he picked up the folder. With a lump in his throat, Taylor delicately opened the folder, an explosive sigh escaping him when he saw what was inside.

The target analysis had very few details on it, as if they'd been unable to discover anything about him; which seemed ridiculous and impossible at once. The dull ache in his gut however, told him it rang with truth, and he sucked in a deep breath to push past the feeling. His first, middle and last name were all absent, while his date of birth was listed as January first, nineteen ninety six. His heart sank; as he recalled nothing of such a date. Across the entire sheet, three words had been scrawled in block capitals, and the curiosity behind them was evident; by the three question marks after them.

**WHO IS HE?**

"Dude, what's this supposed to mean?!" Diego asked, pointing wt the sheet to the line beneath his date of birth. "And  _why,_  does it say you were born on La Huerta?"

I..." Taylor flailed, lost for words as he searched his available memories, both past and present; and came up with nothing. His heart thumped painfully, tears stinging his eyes. He grit his teeth and shook his head, slamming the folder shut in his hand. The swift motion, blew a second sheet out of the folder, and it fell to the floor. Taylor looked down to see a piece of paper much news than his own, most likely printed only a short while before they arrived on the island. Instantly he recognized the face in the photo on it. He felt the blood drain from his face, and he hurried to grab it before anyone saw, but was a fraction of a second too slow.

 _"Dude!"_  Zahra exclaimed, snatching the paper from his hands, and scanning it avidly. "This lists Aleister, as a Rourke International asset..."

"What the  _hell,_  Iris?" Craig growled, glaring at the drone. "Why didn't you say something? This report has your name on it!" He said accusingly, his sense of betrayal apparent in his guarded expression.

"It certainly does," Iris agreed sadly, her mouth turning down into a grimace as she looked over the paper in Zahra's hands. "But I can assure you, I have no recollection of this data. My system restore is from far earlier."

"Guys..." Taylor tried to grab their attention, but the group talked too loudly over him, shutting him out as they swapped theories.

"You know what this means, right?" Diego said at last, his shoulders sagging in sad disbelief. "Aleister is the eleventh winner; the one who shouldn't be here."

"No, Diego;  _wait..."_  Taylor tried again, but Diego couldn't seem to stop himself.

"He's been in contact with Everett Rourke?" Diego continued, almost rambling as hw rwced through his theory. Taylor felt his heart race, tension tightening his chest as his friend thought the worst. "Taylor, he's been in on it from the beginning!"

"No he  _hasn't,_  Diego!" Taylor finnaly snapped, his brows furrowing into a scowl as his friends eyes widened at him. He sighed, his anger clearing as suddenly as it arrived. "Aleister isn't a spy... He... Well, it'd be best coming from him. Come on, just... Let  _me_  do the talking, okay?" He said, turning to lead them out of the hidden security room. They made their way through the hallway, back to the games room. As they made their way through the lobby, some of the others from their group joined them, curious about where they were going with such downcast expressions. Between them all, they made a rough guess that Aleister was on thebroof with Grace, and Taylor winced as he pressed the button to call the elevator; letting them all pile inside, before he jabbed the button for the roof.

Taylor immediately felt bad when the doors opened, as they stepped out to find Aleister and Grace by the railing of the rooftop garden. Aleister was talking to her awkwardly, and Taylor could only hope the pale boy had already explained things to her.  _"Ahem,_  or rather... what I'm trying to tell you... is..."

"Yes, Aleister?" Grace asked quietly, standing on her toes as she smiled up at him softly.

"It's simply a matter of..." Aleister hesitated, seeming to struggle to find the words. "Wanting to be forthright..."

"Maybe you can start with being  _forthright_  about this." Zahra snarled, slamming the page into his hands as he and Grace turned towards them with a small jump of surprise. Taylor turned to glare at her, and she scratched her ear awkwardly. "Oh, right... You do the talking, Taylor."

"I'm sorry, Aleister..." Taylor sighed, rolling his eyes at his friends, before turning to Aleister with an apologetic smile. "I tried to explain but, I uh... I think it's kinda gotta come from you..." He said, spreading his palms towards the pale boy, as the rest of the group behind him all eyed Aleister suspiciously.

"Wha..?" Aleister asked, his eyes wide as he looked down at the paper which had been shoved into his hands. His fingers slowly curled around the edges of the page, his expression morphing into a scowl, as he read the words printed on it, and understood their implication.

"I think... You owe them an explanation." Taylor suggested, his heart aching at the way the pale boys jaw clenched. "We're you're friends, Aleister..." He murmured, as he stepped up beside the pale boy and placed his hand gently on his arm. "You owe them at least that much."

"What the  _hell,_  Taylor?" Craig snarled, glowering at Taylor asmmich as he was Aleister, as if they'd both betrayed him somehow. "This  _freak_  isn't our friend! He's a spy!"

"Why are you taking it so easy on him?" Zahra demanded, scowling at him herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Taylor snarked, turning towards the glaring group with a scowl of his own. "Hands up, anyone here who  _doesn't_  have a secret they  _don't_  wanna share..." He said, snorting when everyone shifted uncomfortably and looked away, and nobody raised a hand.  _"That's_  what I thought."

"Taylor?" Grace asked, her voice small as she stepped closer to him. "What's happening? Why is everyone so angry?"

"Everyone has decided to play judge, jury and executioner; without bothering to actually do any investigation first." Taylor sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned towards Aleister. "I'm sorry, if I could have I would have prevented this, but I tried to tell y-"

"You did, you're right, Taylor." Aleister sighed, crumpling the paper between his fingers as he looked over at him sadly. "I was a fool to ignore your advice. I...  _Apologise."_

"Aleister..." Grace murmured, stepping closer as she rested a hand on his arm.

"Don't get too close to him, Grace..." Michelle warned, her arms folded over her chest as she continued to glare at Aleister suspiciously. "He's a sp-"

"He is  _not_  a spy!" Grace snapped, and Taylor felt relief and understanding flood him, as he saw the fact that she knew the truth in her fierce eyes. "He's -"

"It's alright, Grace." Aleister said stiffly, resting his hand over hers on his arm. He sighed and straightened his posture, looming to his full height, as he peered around the group stoically, trying to hide the tears welling in his eyes.

"It's time to tell the truth, Aleister." Sean said, watching him suspiciously. "You've got  _one_  chance to tell us everything."

"How long have you been working for Everett Rourke?" Jake demanded, though his furious expression wilted when Taylor turned a scowl on him.

"I'm not-" Aleister tried, only to be cut off by Michelle.

"Quit lying!" She cried, pointing to the crumpled paper in his hands. "You might be able to fool trusting souls like Grace and Taylor; but it says right there that Everett was to be contacted when you arrived! You're working with hi-"

"He  _is_  not!" Taylor fumed, irritation making him finally snap at his friends. "He  _can't_  be..." He said, calming himself enough to take a deep breath. He felt a hand slowly, tentatively slip into his grasp, and he bit his lip as he looked down and followed the arm to Jake's side. The pilot squeezed his hand gently to offer his support, his eyes filled with an apology for hisnoutvurst when he raised them to Taylors own. Taylor squeezed back, a tiny grin tugging at his lips, as he turned to Aleister, and signalled for him to continue.

"Taylor is correct," Aleister sighed, squeezing Grace's hand for support as he looked around the group dejectedly. "I can't be either working for or helping Everett Rourke. Because..." He paused, swallowing heavily before he forced himself to say the words he despised most in the world. "Because I  _am,_  Everett Rourke."

The group fell into a stunned silence, as Aleister's damp eyes fell to his shoes, Grace trying to rub soothing circles on his arm, encouraging him to continue. With a sigh, je forced himself to speak through a grimace. "Not... Not  _the_  Everett Rourke." He said thickly, his voice a broken whisper as he tried to contain his emotions. "My name, is Everett Aleister Rourke,  _the second_..." He bit out, his eyes rising to glare accusingly around the assembled group. "The man who built this place, the man who brought all of you here..." Aleister said, his face twisting in disgust at having to physically say the words which had tortured him for his entire life. "... Is my  _father."_


	16. Last Night On Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its here; oh yeah :D
> 
> Mkay so i warned ya last chapter. Gay sex. Mucho Grando - this chapter. But its the second half so, youre safe to read the top stuff for story purposes if you want
> 
> That said; i was majorly excited for this chapter because... well... because. But i think i got iver excited, because i now think i havent dont it justice at all :'( so, if you could let me know what you think; i will know what to change or delete whenni evwntually get my computer back and can edit this monster properly.
> 
> Anyway, im gonna shut up so you can read now! Thabkyou so much for your continued support and for just being awesone and reading it!
> 
> x My love to you all x

_**Dear Jake;** _

_You know, you've got this... ability. Every time you touch me, hold me, kiss me... You just steal my breath away. I don't know if you're aware of it, I guess you would probably make use of it a whole lot more if you were... But I just wanted to make sure you knew; every time I've been around you, no matter what we were doing... It was every magical experience I've ever... Well, experienced._

_Being with you, whether it was the first time, the hundredth time, thousandth time... The last time... Every time; was timeless_...

**16.**

Taylor glanced around the rooftop as his group of friends, his hand squeezing Jake's where they remained interlaced at their sides, as he took stock of their varying reactions to Aleister's shocking confession. He had a feeling the stunned silence wouldn't last much longer.

 _"Whaaaaat?!"_  Raj finally burst out, his jaw alack as he stared with wide eyes at Aleister, whose cheeks dusted pink as he refused to dignify the reaction with a reply.

"So, it's you." Estela declared, glaring at him with her shoulders hunched, as if just waiting for the right moment to strike. Taylor frowned at her, the words seeming as if they were about so much more than Aleister's confession. He subtly stepped in between them, and Estela immediately shifted her glare to him, though she took a step back when Jake stepped up beside him.

"You  _sure_  about this, Boy Scout?" Jake asked in a quiet murmur, his lips brushing against the shell of Taylors ear, making him shiver for more reasons than just proximity. Unable to form words, Taylor merely nodded, feeling the pilot grin against him. "Good enough for me." Jake murmured, before pulling away enough that Taylor could suck on a huge gulp of air, finally regaining control of himself.

"Did  _not_  see that coming!" Craig croaked, shaking his head as he stared around the group with wide eyes.

"I kinda did." Zahra admitted with a shrug, scowling when Taylor raised a brow at her. "Hey, just because you're trusty mctrusty; doesn't mean I am." She said, jabbing a finger his way.

"You've... been lying to us?" Sean asked hesitantly, seeming uncertain how to handle the information. Taylor frowned at him, thinking if anyone could empathise, it should be the athlete.

 _He just needs time to realise that though_... Taylor thought, reminding himself of what Diego had said to him.  _I might know certain things, bur they don't... I can't expect them to understand without taking a little time to consider the facts_. He thought, looking over at Diego and offering him a smile. Diego returned the gesture uncertainly, obviously not following why he was being smiled at, but happy to be smiled at all the same.

"Sean," Aleister said, standing straighter as he lowered his head in deferment to the athlete. "I'm sorry... I never meant to hurt anyone." He said, as Grace stepped closer and murmured reassurances to him.

"So... You're the boss man's son..." Jake said slowly, and Taylor glanced over at him as he clearly took some time to carefully pick his words. "And... We're,  _trusting_  you..?" He asked, directing his question more to Taylor than Aleister. Taylor grinned and nodded, content for the moment to remain silent. "So he's  _not..._  listening in right now? You're,  _not_  here to spy on us..?" Jake added, seemingly against this will, from the sheepish grin he threw him. Taylor rolled his eyes fondly, feeling a rush of affection for the naturally suspicious pilot, despite his best efforts to be mad at him.

"Oh, for  _heavens'_  sake!" Aleister sneered at the pilot, as Jake flushed under Taylors raised eyebrow. "I am  _not_  a spy!" He roared in frustration, taking a large step back to lean against the railing.

"I dunno guys," Sean murmured with a sigh, "I think he sounds sincere." He said, grinning first st Taylor, and then towards Grace. Finally, the athlete looked at Aleister, and smiled encouragingly; something which seemed to perplex the pale boy to no end.

Taylor glanced over at Jake, to see the man almost physically squirming as he tried to contain himself, obviously desperate to say something but refusing to let the words escape him. "Just say it," Taylor huffed amusedly, almost laughing when Jake squeezed his hand in relief.

" _That's what spies do!_ " He burst, flushing when everyone turned to look at him in surprise. "That's, like,  _literally_  their basic job!" He cried, sucking I a deep breath once his ramblings were concluded.

"... Better?" Taylor asked, with no small amount of amusement. He sniggered at the pilots content grin, as he nodded eagerly. He then looked around at the groups slack jaws, as they darted their eyes between Aleister and himself. "Don't look at me, I already know he's not a spy." He snorted in amusement.

"You... You  _do..?"_  Aleister said uncertainly, and Taylor felt his heart ache for the pale boy, as he turned to reassure him.

 _"...Really?"_  Jake choked out, his eyes wide as he turned to Taylor in surprise. He coughed, clearing his throat as he cleared his expression of doubt, before biting his lip and glancing up apologetically when Taylor rolled his eyes at him.

" _Honestly, Jake._.." He sighed, though his lips twitched in amusement.  _"Look_  at him. In all your time in the Navy; did you ever meet a trained spy like Aleister?" He asked, huffing a half laugh as the pilot fidgeted. "I don't know about anyone else, but personally it just makes sense that he's not. I mean, no offence Aleister but, I would expect a spy to be a little more..."

"Suave?" Michelle supplied thoughtfully, "cool?"

"Badass?" Zahra snorted, folding her arms over her chest as she glared around the group.

"Capable?" Estela said thoughtfully, though her eyes remained sharp, and intently locked onto the pale boy.

"Not, like, a huge dork?" Craig suggested, sniggering as he joined in the others as they teased Aleister.

 _"Enough_  already!" Grace scolded them all, her usually calm demeanour flustered on Aleister's behalf. "I think he gets it guys, just... Don't be so cruel, please..."

"If he ain't a spy, what's he doing here?" Jake asked curiously, and Taylor squeezed his hand gently in response. "Why'd you lie your way onto this crazy ass trip, Malfoy?"

Aleister released a long, heavy sigh as he turned to the railing, gazing out over the island as he collected his thoughts. "My whole life," he began slowly, shaking his head at the obviously bitter taste of the words on his tongue. Taylors heart ached for the pale boy, and he was pleased to see Grace by his side in such a difficult moment. "All I ever wanted, was his  _approval._  His  _respect..."_  He sneered, his jaw clenching as he glared out at the darkening sky with clear disgust. "For him to look at me with pride... to embrace me, as his heir." He snorted, as if struck by some sudden realisation. He stared blankly, despondently into the slowly setting sun, lost within his memories. "He was always gone... one one business trip or another. Always occupied, with his resort, or his research projects." He said absently, a dry chuckle escaping him as his eyes narrowed briefly, his head cocking to the side. "My tenth birthday; He was in Kyoto, unveiling his new fusion powered bullet train... My high school graduation; he was in Moscow, negotiating a trans-European trade agreement..." He said, sighing disparagingly as he shook his head in defeat. "And  _still,_  I thought I could impress him. If I just achieved enough... If I followed in his footsteps... he'd finally recognize me for what I'm worth."

"Oh, Aleister..." Grace sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head as she leaned it against his arm. The pale boy sucked in a deep breath, clearly emotional over his revelations, but unable to bring himself to stop; now that he'd finally opened up.

"He  _promised_  me, that we'd spend time together this summer." He spat, grimacing around the words as he choked them out. "That he'd show me the intricacies of his business. That he'd consider... consider... bringing me in." He snorted, his fingers clutching tighter at the railing, as his eyes turned distant and cold. "He cancelled, of course." He sneered, his lip curling in disgust. "As he is wont to do. But, that wasn't the worst part..." He growled, shaking his head, as the fight seemed to drain out of him once more. "No, the  _worst_  part... was when I discovered that ten students from  _my_  very college, would be selected to take a trip to  _his_  prized island...  _while_  he was there."

"Rourke was  _here?"_  Sean gasped, his brows raising in shock. Taylor just shook his head, his heart breaking for Aleister, even as he felt a preternatural rage towards Rourke; more than he ever had before. His hands began to ball themselves into fists, but jakes hand squeezed the one he still held captive, and Taylor glanced over to catch his concerned look. With a deep breath to steady himself, he forced the rising surge of hateful emotions away, sending the pilot a brief apologetic look and squeezing his hand gently.

"I sent him a furious letter..." Aleister continued with a snarl, apparently unaware of Sean's interruption; too lost in his own soul-cleansing confession. "And then;  _lo and behold_! I got an email, inviting me to come along after all." He said, the fire in his eyes dimming, as he sighed and ran a hand over his styled hair. "Perhaps, he meant to make amends..." He said uncertainly, before he was overwhelmed with emotion once more. "Well, I wasn't going to  _make amends_!" He snarled, his teeth clacking from the force of his words, before he smoothed himself into a more dignified, calm expression. "I planned to  _confront_  my father, to tell him how I  _truly_  felt... To, sever myself, from this blasted family... Once, and for all." He said, shaking his head as he scoffed at himself. "I planned all that, but... Then we hit that storm. And now, I realize how  _foolish_  I was... My father is gone." He said abruptly, turning to face them all with a hollowness in his eyes which made Taylors heart ache. "For all I know, deceased. And I'm stranded here, where I'll probably die too; and he'll never even know my true feelings."

Taylor sucked in q deep breath, running his free hand through his hair as he exhaled it into a large sigh. "Aleister..." He said, his eyes catching the pale boys wary glance. He brightened slightly, understanding that pity was the last thing such a prideful person would want to hear. "That's so...  _pathetic."_  He said, laughing when everyone gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

 _"Taylor!"_  Quinn scolded, scowling at him and only succeeding in making him laugh harder. He gestured towards Aleister, who was chuckling appreciatively, clearly relieved with the response.

"No, Taylors right." He said, smiling over at him gratefully. "I  _have_  been pathetic... All this time," he sighed, his voice cracking with barely suppressed emotion. "Crawling in my father's wake, yearning for the tiniest scraps of his approval like a dog begging at its master's heel..." He scowled, lowering his gaze to his shoes as he trailed off.

"Uh," Raj coughed awkwardly, "This is getting weird..." The large boy looked around the gathered group, and began to signal discreetly that they slowly return to the elevator.

"I don't need him." Aleister muttered darkly, his arms folded so tight over his chest, it was almost as if he were holding himself together. "I don't need his approval... I don't need his  _love!"_  He cried, his tears finally spilling over his cheeks.

"Okay, that's  _enough!"_  Grace fumed, stepping in front of the group as they began to shift uneasily. "You got your answers, now  _leave!"_  She said, pushing them all towards the elevator. Taylor smiled softly, and began herding people himself, Jake grumbling as he rolled his eyes but also helped. Once they were all piled inside, Grace turned back towards Aleister, who was clutching the railing and clearly struggling to regain his composure. Taylor swiftly released Jake's hand and snagged her own, tugging her inside with them and ignoring her attempts to break free, as he nodded at the pilot for him to close the doors.  _"Taylor!_  Taylor, wha-!"

"Grace, just... Give him a little time." Taylor said quietly, enveloping her in a hug as the doors cut off their view, the elevator sinking towards the lobby.

"But-"

"I'll bring you back up in a little while, Grace; just please... Give Aleister a moment to recompose himself. He's a proud person, and it took a lot for him to open up like that; especially with everyone there to see it..." Taylor reasoned, releasing her as the doors chimed open again, and the group flooded out quietly.

"I get why he got himself on the trip..." Quinn said suddenly, her eyes darting around the room to confirm they were indeed all thinking the same thing. "But, why did he lie to us after we landed..? Why not just, tell us?"

"Because he didn't trust you not to judge him or accuse him of being a spy for his father..." Taylor sighed, tapping thoughtfully at his chin. "I cant  _imagine_  why..."

 _"Taylor,_  stop it, you're not helping..." Grace scolded him, slapping his arm even as her lips twitched in amusement. "While it's true he didn't trust anyone, and after his upbringing; can you really blame him? He thought that if we all knew the truth, we'd blame him, or try to use him and his connections..." She said, glancing at Jake, who pointedly avoided her gaze by studying the ceiling.

"But then, why didn't he-" Sean began, only fir Taylor to quietly cut over him.

"Once the situation became clear, he felt it was too late. He'd already lied, and he was worried if we found out the truth, we'd think he was involved." Taylor explained, noticing several of his friends shifting guiltily in response.

"Gee, I wonder why..." Jake breathed, just loud enough for Taylor to hear. Taylor slapped his arm lightly, and the pilot rubbed the offended spot with a pout, though his eyes danced with unrepentant amusement, and Taylor wrinkled his nose at him playfully in return.

"He did  _want_  to tell you all... It's just-" Taylor began, only to be interrupted again.

"Wait, when did you find out anyway, Taylor?" Craig asked suddenly, his brows furrowed in confusion. Taylor sighed, having hoped nobody would twig his involvement.

"I... Put it together myself." He said, sporting around the truth but not outright lying. He glanced at Diego, who bit his lip as his eyes watched him worriedly. "I saw Aleister, and spoke to him, when we first came to find the hotel empty. He was staring at this picture of Rourke, glaring at it with such... Anyway, it told me there was more to it than just a passing interest. They might not look entirely alike, but there's still similarities if you look at them close enough." He explained, hoping nobody would dig too deep onto his explanation.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sean asked, his shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"It's not  _my_  place to go around distributing everyone's private business Sean," Taylor snapped, growing at the athlete. "I encouraged him to tell you all, but that's as far as my involvement went."

"He said you told him he should trust us all," Grace said quietly, her fingers tapping in agitation. "He said you gave him the courage to tell me, and that he knew he needed to tell the rest of us... But, he was just so..."

"Yeah, I know." Taylor said lightly, resting a hand on her shoulder as she lowered her watery eyes to the floor. He patted her shoulder gently, before she drifted off towards the front barricade, leaning against it as her eyes darted regularly towards the elevator.

"Not to interrupt this therapy session," Estela said loudly, clearing her throat. "But is anyone else seeing  _that?"_  She asked, pointing through a gap in the barricade, to the sprawling jungle; where they could see a half dozen columns of smoke, reaching towards the darkening sky like grasping fingers.

"The Watchers." Craig growled, and Taylor sighed in relief as everyone seemed to focus on the somewhat more important issue than Aleister's genes.

"They're not hiding anymore." Jake said, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he assessed the approaching dangers. "They're gearing up." He muttered, his entire body tensing as he glanced at Taylor, before looking away again quickly.

"Getting ready for  _war."_  Estela agreed, her sharp eyes almost eager as they glared out into the darkness beyond the resort walls.

"My guess is..." Jake sighed, running a hand through his hair distractedly, as he stared at the floor, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "They'll probably strike at first light." Taylor watched the wind blow a few stray leaves across the entrance pathway, wondering if everyone else now felt as he did; that their conflict with Aleister suddenly seemed so very small, and trivial.

"I'm... Gonna go check some of the barricades around back." Raj said awkwardly, shuffling away from the group.

"Me too." Michelle sighed, following after Raj somewhat dejectedly, her arms wrapped around her shoulders as if to fend of a coldness only she could feel.

"Yeah," Jake sighed, turning to look at the many defenses they'd amassed critically. "No point in just standin' around." Taylor glanced after the pilot, as he stiffly moved away, clearly on edge about the impending raid. He made to follow, but hesitated, instead bending down to collect Furball into his arms, as the little blue fox yipped at him sadly.

"Come on, Taylor... We're heading to the restaurant." Diego said, and Taylor nodded mutely as he follows his friends back into the elevator, and then trudged behind them as they spread out into various smaller groups, upon entering the dining area. Taylor could feel a tense energy in the air around them all, a palpable dread which clutched at them like smoke to a flame.

With a sigh, he strolled over to Lila and Iris, who were examining a pile of furniture barricading the windows. Neither noticed his approach, so intent on their task as they were, and Taylor waited for them to finish talking, not wanting to interrupt anything which might be important.

"What do you think, Iris?" Lila asked, as she shifted some of the furniture, locking it together more securely.

"Provided an attack force of five Vaanti..." Iris said mechanically, her eyes flashing as she ran her calculations. "These barricades should deter them for at least thirty minutes." The hologram declared, as she blinked and smiled at the tour guide.

"And, if there are  _more_  than five..?" Lila asked curiously, half wincing in preparation of bad news.

"I  _can_  answer that question," Iris replied hesitantly, her palms resting lightly over each other before her chest, "but my Positive Social Interaction module suggests it might be better  _not_  to." The hologram said, biting her blue lip dejectedly.

"Well..." Lila said, her hair swishing as she shook her head excitedly. "I do like a good challenge!" She grinned.

"Indeed." Iris agreed, nodding as she smiled at the tour guide widely. "'Appreciates adversity and responds well to pressure' is listed as one of the dominant traits on your employee profile." Iris said, and Lila stopped in her tracks, suddenly rigid and alert. Taylor looked between the two thoughtfully, absently setting Furball on the ground as a thought occurred to him.

 _If I can get Iris rewired to restore some of the newer updates of herself, there's a chance she may adapt their memories... Clear up her own fractured ones. If nothing else, I need to talk to her and Zahra sometime_. He thought, as Lila slowly turned towards the hologram. Taylor shivered at the coldness on the tour guides eyes, her expression otherwise unreadable.

"Iris..." She said slowly, as she stepped closer to Iris's floating drone, like a predator stalking it's prey. "What  _else,_  does it say about me..?" She asked stonily.

"Oh, plenty..." Iris chirped, and Taylor stepped closer, getting the distinct impression that the A.I. did not understand Lila's cold consideration of her. "'Excellent outdoor skills'... 'Upbeat and encouraging attitude'... 'Could use some sensitivity training'..." Iris recited, ticking off her holographic fingers. "There's more of course, but it's Gamma classified; and my current build is only cleared for Epsilon and lower." She explained cheerily.

Lila stared at the hologram for a long, tense minute, before her shoulders finally relaxed. "...  _Good."_  The tour guide sighed, as Taylor stepped up beside her and finally announced his presence.

"Lila..." He said, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. He watched her closely as she spun around, her eyes wide with surprise and her hand dropping to her pocket.

"Oh!" She gasped, raising her hand quickly to her chest. "You startled me!" She giggled, swatting his arm as her cheerful smile returned. "Is there something you wanted?" She asked lightly, though Taylor could see the hint of calculation in her eyes.

"I was just wondering..." Taylor said slowly, pasting what he hoped was a convincing smile across his face. "Ever notice how you and Iris kind of look alike?" He asked, cheering when he successfully distracted the tour guide from her obvious suspicions.

 _"Huh?"_  Lila balked, looking horrified at the very thought. "We don't... " she denied, shaking her head firmly.

"Us?" Iris asked curiously, as she flashed her eyes in surprise. "I mean,  _do_  we..?" She pondered aloud.

 _"No,"_  Lila said, slashing her arm through the air firmly. "I... But..." She struggled to find the words, glancing at Iris, only to find her curious blue eyes already on her. The two stared at each other for a long moment, examining each other with newfound scrutiny.

"... Facial analysis algorithms confirm that we are eighty seven percent similar, colloquially known as 'could be sisters'..." The hologram informed them, a shy smile playing on her lips. "It can be presumed that Mr. Rourke has a type."

"Wh... What do you mean by  _that?"_  The tour guide demanded, her eyes wide as her cheeks flushed with red. Taylor would have laughed, if he weren't so disturbed by the sudden realization; that the tour guide was in love with Rourke. "I... I don't know  _what_  you're insinuating..." She muttered, trying to hide her red face begin her hands.

"Simply that Mr. Rourke clearly has a subconscious bias towards facial appearance, in regard to the women he associates with." Iris said, tilting her head in confusion over Lila's reaction.

"Oh. Yes." Lila sighed, her relief palpable as her shoulders sagged. "In  _that_  case, yes. He certainly seems to have a type..." The tour guide said airily, fanning her heated face with her hand.

"This was a weird interaction." Taylor said, his voice strained as he tried to contain the surge of discomfort he felt. "I'm going to go now." He added, turning on his heel and quickly walking away from the windows towards Raj and Zahra, who were laying out an array of bottles on the bar.

"It's gotta be strong, right?" Zahra asked the large boy, tilting her head briefly in acknowledgment of Taylors approach. "We can at least agree on that?"

"Oh yeah." Raj chuckled, as he scooped an armload of bottles from a shelf behind the bar and turned to deposit them with the rest of their collection. "Definitely a couple shots of hard liquor in there. I'm thinking rum, because; Tropical Island?" He said, eyeing the bottles thoughtfully as he scratched his chin.

"Naw naw," Zahra denied, shaking her head emphatically as she snatched the rum and pushed it further down the bar. "You drink rum when you're kicking back on the beach. If you're facing certain death, you gotta go with whiskey."

"Well, Jake would  _certainly_  agree with that call!" Taylor laughed, leaning on the bar and grinning warmly as the others sniggered at his light hearted jab.

"True..." Raj said with a grin, before continuing his thoughts as if they hadn't been interrupted. "But, that doesn't pair as well with blue curacao, and we gotta have blue curacao." He said firmly, his smile faltering as Taylor and Zahra exchanged a look, each shrugging their shoulders at the other in confusion. "Because... you know... The Watchers have blue skin..."

"I was gonna ask about that!" Zahra exclaimed suddenly, turning to Taylor expectantly. "So are they, like, just the dudes from Avatar?"

"Naw, those were like, blue cat people..." Raj said, saving Taylor from having to answer without realising it. "These are like... blue and green plant people?  _Ooh,_  which reminds me! Should we put something herby in it? Like some mint, maybe?" He asked seriously, and Taylor couldn't contain his curiosity any longer.

"What're you guys up to?" He asked, sounding torn between amused and suspicious. He watched the two continue to sort through bottles, occasionally stacking some together and casting others aside down the bar.

"Trying to make a drink for the night." Raj said, beaming a large grin at Taylor. "Something that says 'fun and friendship in the face of likely death'."

"Wow..." Taylor said, his head dropping forward as he considered their plan. "That sounds...  _Awesome."_  He laughed lightly, raising his head to find the others smirking at him.

"You think so?" Raj asked, clearly surprised but twice as pleased with Taylors input.

"Yeah!" Taylor laughed, pleased some of his friends were able to relax, not that he blamed the others for worrying. "I mean, we've barricaded the doors, made some weapons, done everything we can to protect ourselves..." He said, grinning widely at the pair. "Why  _not_  have a drink? For old times' sake, if nothing else?"

 _"Exactly!"_  Zahra said, smirking as she grabbed one of the discarded bottles and took a swig.

"This might be a weird thing to say..." Taylor began, his heart flooded with emotion as he beheld two of his friends doing what they did best; or one of the things they did best, at any rate. "I just, wanted you to know... I really do admire your optimism. You guys somehow manage to find an upside, in some pretty dark situations."

"Hey," Zahra said seriously, raising a hand as her cheeks dusted with colour.  _"He's_  the optimist; I just like drinking." She said fiercely, daring him to say otherwise.

"When you guys figure out what your drink is... I'd love to try one." He said, ignoring Zahra's comment entirely. He smiled and stepped away from the bar, turning to see Michelle and Craig sprawled out over the couches at the back of the restaurant.

"So, Michelle..." Craig said hesitantly, his fingers taping a nervous beat against his leg. "You're smart, right?"

"Compared to  _you,_  Craig, who isn't?" The blonde teased lightly, laughing when the jock scowled at her playfully.

"I just mean," Craig said pointedly, and Michelle sobered somewhat as she picked up on his serious tone of voice. "Whaddaya think our chances are?" Craig asked, fiddling with the zip of his football jersey. "Against the watchers, I mean? I bet I could take two, maybe three of them in hand-to-hand... But, if they got swords?" He asked, shaking his head, "or like, they're riding dinosaurs?"

 _"Why,_  would they be riding dinosaurs?!" Michelle demanded, looking at him with wide eyes, her jaw slightly slack in her surprise.

"I dunno." Craig replied defensively. "Just... seems like the kinda thing they'd do." He said, his eyes locked on his feet to hide his embarrassment.

"Look, Craig..." Michelle sighed, shaking her head sadly as she reached over and took one of the jocks hands gently in her own. "I have absolutely no idea what our odds are. I don't think anyone does..." She said, rubbing his hand softly, before she squeezed it tightly. "I just know, that I sure as  _hell_  don't want to die here."

"Well, I mean... None of us  _want_  to die..." The jock protested, looking toward Taylor with wide eyes which pleaded for help.

"I know," Michelle snapped, before forcing herself to calm down again. "It would just be so  _unfair._  I had a whole life planned out! And, I'm not going to get to  _live_  any of it..." She said, wiping at tears of frustration which escaped her eyes. "I was going to graduate with honours... do a medical residency in New York... become a world renowned neurosurgeon, and get married to... I mean... in..." The blonde trailed off for a moment, her eyes darting to Taylor briefly as she cleared her throat discreetly. "It doesn't matter... It's stupid. It just can't all end here. Not like this..."

"Michelle..." Taylor sighed, strolling over to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "Look, we can't know th future... So, let's live in the present." He said warmly, glancing at Craig's downcast expression. He leaned closer to the blonde as a scowl blossomed in her eyes, a light grin on his lips. "At least for tonight..." He whispered in her ear, gesturing towards the elevator, as Sean walked in.

 _"Taylor!"_  She gasped,  _"Seriously?"_  She half laughed, half sobbed, swatting him sharply on the shoulder. She narrowed her eyes and grinned suddenly, as she pointed a finger at him , only to flick him on the nose with it. "You better live by your own advice then, Mr!" She demanded, laughing when he paled and whipped round to make sure the pilot wasn't standing behind him suddenly. He sighed when he found himself in the clear, turning back to her with a faint smile.

"I do mean it though, Michelle." He said quietly, squeezing her shoulders as she flushed pink. "None of us know what's going to happen..." He said, shifting uncomfortably at the vague sense if deceit he felt, as he thought about the visions and memories he occasionally felt and saw of alternate timelines. "Maybe we'll best the Vaanti, get home safely, and the next day; get hit by a car..."

"Why would you even  _say_  that..?!" Michele demanded, her eyes watering as she tried to push away from him.

"I'm making a  _point,_  Michelle..." He said, rolling his eyes as he wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulder, keeping her tight beside him. "Our own mortality is  _impossible_  to gauge. We never know when we're gonna die... So we have to live every day, like it's our last, and be grateful for everything we've already had."

"Yeah..." Craig said quietly, sitting straighter in his seat as he visibly perked up. "Yeah! You're  _totally_  right!" He said, growing louder as his grin grew wider. Taylor glanced down at Michelle, noticing a small smile on her lips, and decided the conversation was not a total bust after all. "Even if I go out like a hero fighting those Watcher...  _Vaanti..._  dudes," he said, glancing at Taylor and offering his fist, which Taylor bumped with a giggle. "I still got to live a pretty damn good life. I got to play college ball with my best friend Sean... I got to see my folks proud as hell of the son they raised... And I got to party on an island, and have a crazy ass adventure... With all of you guys." He said, sniffing loudly as his eyes drifted over to the bar, watching Zahra play fight with Raj over their drink ingredients. "You're right, Taylor... Live in the present.  _That's_  what it's all about."

"You really mean that?" Michelle asked softly, frowning thoughtfully at the jock. "There's nothing left you dream about?  _Nothing_  you regret not doing..?" Craig's eyes flitted again to the bar, filled just for a second with a stinging sadness and Taylor rolled his eyes knowingly.

"Naw," Craig said thickly, clearing his throat loudly. "Nothing." The jock lied, looking back at his feet.

"Okay, you officially get the same damn advice as she did." Taylor snorted, jabbing both Craig and Michelle with a finger, before retracting his arm and stepping away. "I mean it... But for now, just hang in there guys. We'll get through this." He said, slowly backing away form them, wiggling his brows as he moved. He turned as they laughed, looking around the room, to find Grace sat by herself, stating out the windows sadly. He sighed, and walked over, falling into a seat beside her. "Hey." He said softly, taking one of her hands in his to stop her from tapping them in an insistent nervous beat.

"Oh." She said hollowly, glancing over briefly before looking back out at the almost dark sky. "Hi, Taylor."

"You, uh... Want a drink or anything?" He asked, wincing when she rolled her eyes to frown at him. "It's just Raj and Zahra are making a signature cocktail..."

"No, thankyou." Grace huffed, rolling her eyes at him as she turned away again. "I don't really feel like drinking."

"Words I'm certain Jake has never said in his life." Taylor teased with a grin, pleased when her lips twitched briefly with amusement. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he sobered himself. "... This is about Aleister?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"No." Grace said quickly, glancing over as she blushed guiltily. "I mean, maybe a little..." She murmured, grinning sheepishly when Taylor stared at her flatly in response. "Okay,  _yes."_  She finally conceded, sighing heavily.

"Grace you know I was only trying to-" Taylor began, only for Grace to silence him by squeezing his hand gently.

"I know, you were right. He needed some time." She said, smiling sadly before she sighed forlornly. She glanced around, her eyes thoughtful even as they shone with sadness. "I get why everyone is mad at him, you know?" She said suddenly, frowning as she looked down at the table. "He shouldn't have lied. That was  _wrong;_  I agree." She said firmly, as her expression slowly melted into concern. "But... But I understand why he felt he had no choice. And I can only guess at how bad he must feel right now..."

"He didn't tell you?" Taylor asked curiously, watching as she shook her head, a light and fond laugh escaping her. Taylor frowned, leaning closer to the dark skinned girl as she sniffled quietly. "Is that all this is about..?"

Grace finally looked over at him and met his eyes, letting out a long sigh of exasperation. "Anyone tell you, you're too perceptive for your own good, Taylor?" She laughed quietly, before she began shifting uncomfortably in her seat . "Look, I'm not the most... Socially skilled person in the world. And, maybe I'm just misreading the signs; but for a while there... It felt like he was really opening up to me. Like, he was dropping that acerbic bitter shell... and showing me his real self." She said, her head tilting as she lost herself to her memories of her time with the pale boy still alone on the roof.

"You  _like_  him." Taylor said, nudging her gently with his shoulder. He sae her blush furiously, and for a moment he thought she might deny it, when he was pleasantly surprised by her turning towards him confidently.

"I  _do."_  She said, her eyes swimming with unshed tears as she shook her head sadly. "And I should have told him so before any of that... nonsense, up on the roof ever happened. Because now... now I might never have another chance to tell him..."

"Well," Taylor said, pretending to check a nonexistent watch on his wrist with a huge grin. "I reckon he's had plenty enough time to stew up there on his own... And I  _did_  promise you; I would take you back up there... So, if yo-" he broke off in a fit of laughter, as Grace threw her arms around him, squealing excitedly.

"Oh,  _Taylor!"_  Grace said breathlessly, "you really think so?" She asked, biting her lip as she releases him and drew back, her eyes radiating with eagerness.

"Look, we're stranded on a mysterious island, full of terrifying creature's, and there's an army of blur skinned warriors; gearing up to capture us, for reasons... unknown." He said vaguely, quickly continuing on before the swirl of unease in his gut could overwhelm him, or Grace could focus too much on his words. "If there was  _ever_  a time to tell a guy you like how you feel... I think it's probably now..." He said kindly.

"Yeah. Okay.  _Yeah."_  Grace said, visibly gearing herself up for the confession. Her eyes slid over to him slyly, and he immediately felt suspicious of whatever she was planning to say next. "You're right, Taylor. I hope, you take your own advice too..." She said quietly, before taking several deep breaths to steady herself. "Grace Tamara Hall... You  _got_  this." She said, slipping out of her seat and marching toward the elevator. She got halfway, before she turned, and hurried back to him. "Do you think you could come with me please? For... Moral support?"

"Trust me when I say; you do  _not_  need any help from me, you two are meant to be... That said," he murmured, getting up from his chair and slinging his arm around her shoulder, dragging her back to the elevator and pressing the call button. "Sure." He said, grinning widely as the doors pinged open, and he thumbed the button for the roof. Moments later, the two of them stepped out into the rooftop garden, only to fond Aleister huddled up against the railing, clutching a bleeding hand to his chest. A dozen shards of broken glass lay around him.

 _"Aleister!"_  Grace cried, racing over to stand beside him. Taylor followed at a slower pace, grabbing a healing leaf as he passed the plants, and handing it to Grace when he finally reached them.

 _"Grace!"_  Aleister started, seeming surprised to see her. "What are you-"

"What happened?!" Grace demanded, examining his wounded hand to make sure there was no glass in it.

"I, uh..." Aleister grimaced, glancing at Taylor guiltily before looking back to Grace sadly. "I accidentally smashed a glass." He said, and Taylor snorted quietly as he rolled his eyes, ignoring the faintly amused twitch of the pale boys lips. "Cut my hand. Quite unfortunate..." He said, his voice raising to cover Taylors continued sounds of exasperation and disbelief.

"Let me see..." Grace said worriedly, leaning closer and gently running her finger around the wound, though she was careful not to agitate it.

"It's  _fine!"_  Aleister snapped, causing Grace to jerk her head up in surprise. "Just... leave me be. I can handle it..." He said apologetically, averting his eyes.

"You're bleeding badly, Aleister." Grace said, ignoring the pale boys demands. "Now hold still while we use one of Taylors leaves." She added, quickly folding the leaf Taylor had handed her around it.

"They're not  _my_  leaves, you know..." Taylor grimaced, as Grace chuckled quietly, her eyes never leaving Aleister's hand.

"No, but  _you're_  the one who uses them most often." She giggled, glancing up at Aleister when he winced.

"It feels...  _odd."_  The pale boy muttered, and Taylor huffed in response, folding his arms over his chest.

 _"You're_  telling  _me,"_  he scoffed, turning away to give the two the illusion of privacy.

"Better?" Grace asked, as she adjusted the leaf slightly. She smiled when she saw Aleister trying to repress the upward twitch of his lips.

 _"Mmm..."_  He hummed, finally giving up on hiding his tiny smile. "Perhaps a little." His eyes traced her face, committing it to his memory. Taylor tried to avert his eyes, distinctly uncomfortable in his third wheel status, as Aleister and Grace stared at each other.

"I uh, I wanted to..." Grace began, trailing off as she bit her lip, her breaths quickening as she blushed and lowered her eyes shyly.

"You should go, Grace..." Aleister sighed at last, finally looking away, his expression downcast as he gazed at the dark jungle. "Please... I beg you..."

"Hey!" Taylor snapped, turning to glower at the brooding boy.  _"Asshole!_  Shut up your self pitying and whining, and just bloody well listen to her!"

Aleister blinked at him, stunned into silence, and Taylor sniggered at the hint of approval in his eyes. He winked, before turning around again, smirking and shaking his head that such a tactic had worked.

 _"Taylor..."_  Grace said, with a long suffering sigh, as Taylor hummed loudly and pretended he couldn't hear her. She shook her head, and looked back at Aleister, biting her lip briefly before wrapping his injured hand in her own. "I just... I wanted to tell you... how I feel. How I...  _really..._  feel." She said, taking a deep breath and seeming to find her centre, as she looked up at the pale boy softly. "I know that you're not the most friendly person. I know that it's hard for you to open up, to connect to people, and make friends..."

"I've never needed them." Aleister said stiffly, his eyes wary as he watched the girl before him.

"Come on, Aleister." Grace scoffed, lightly swatting his forearm, only to leave her hand there afterwards. "You  _know_  that's not true... You've clearly had a hard life. And, you've built up these walls to protect yourself; to keep yourself from getting close to others... To keep them, from hurting you... Hurting you, the way your father did."

"And what makes you so certain you know me so well?" Aleister asked curiously, sadly, but without any fire behind his words.

"Because she  _is_  you." Taylor said, rolling his eyes as he half turned towards them. "You don't think the daughter of Blaire Hall, might just understand the feelings of the son of Everett Rourke?" He asked, raising a brow at Aleister's shocked expression.

"Don't you see, Aleister?" Grace asked, throwing Taylor a brief raised brow. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned away again, frowning at the floor as he wondered himself where the words had come from. "We're exactly the same." Grace continued, her fingers lightly brushing over Aleister's wrist as she lowered her eyes in shame. "My mother only cares about one thing; that I'm number one in everything... no matter the cost. All my life, I've had to deal with her pressure bearing down on my shoulders. I got straight A's. I got prestigious awards. I interned at her company, and excelled at all my tasks. And yet..."

Aleister stared at Grace as if seeing her for the first time. His finger rose, gently brushing her curly hair from her face. "It was never enough." He finally said quietly.

 _"Exactly."_  Grace said, leaning her cheek against the hand Aleister still held close to her face. She smiled at him, her eyes locked onto his own as he shook his head in obvious wonder.

"Grace, I..." He stammered, and Grace giggled at the sight of the pale boy so lost for words. "I had no idea we had so much in common."

"Neither did I." Grace said, tilting her head and frowning slightly, as something occurred to her. "And yet, in a weird way... I feel like, maybe, I kinds did..." She said slowly, and Taylor whipped around to stare at her in hopeful surprise. "From the moment we stepped off that plane, I felt  _drawn_  to you. And, as totally insane as this past week has been... The highlight, has been the time we've spent together." Grace finally confessed, biting her lip as she stared at him nervously for a moment. "You're smart, and interesting and you have a real  _kindness_  in you, buried so deep... like diamonds at the heart of a thousand feet of stone." She murmured, and Taylor swallowed heavily at the implications of the girl potentially recalling some fragment of another life on the island. He turned away, leaning on the railing, as he began to wonder if he should talk to her sometime, and see if he could help her remember more.

"Grace, you..." Aleister's voice distracted him, and he pushed the thoughts aside for reflection at another time. "You understand me." Aleister murmured, his eyes wide and filled with awe.

"Of course, you dummy." Grace giggled, her own eyes crinkling with amusement as she beamed a wide smile at him. She stepped closer to Aleister, and stretched up on her tiptoes, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and causing them to flush a deep pink in response. "I  _like_  you." She whispered, loud enough that Taylor wished he was anywhere else on the entire island.

"And I like..." Aleister began, only to hesitate and stare down at his hand in wonder.  _"Heavens!"_  He gasped, and Taylor rolled his eyes, muttering about dramatic reactions, as he leaned his elbows on the railing and propped his chin on his hand.

Aleister and Grace stared at his freshly healed hand, and Taylor couldn't help but snigger at their pleased expressions. "Remarkable." Grace said warmly, a giddy smile on her lips, as Aleister twisted hos hand back and forth, as if expecting his healed hand to be some kind of illusion.

"Truly!" He muttered, as he frowned thoughtfully. "Perhaps a hyper-evolved form of aloe..?" He thought aloud, a small grin tugging his lips upwards when Grace nodded eagerly. "Although, that doesn't explain the rapid speed of recovery. It's somehow reconstructed the cell tissue..."

"It's pretty amazing..." Grace agreed, holding Aleister's newly healed hand gently between her own. "You should have seen when we tried to use them on Taylors back, at the observa-"

"No, no no  _no..."_  Taylor muttered, shaking his head vehemently. "He should  _not_  have seen that,  _nobody_  should have seen that... I wish  _none_  of you had." He said quietly,and the pair were quiet for a long moment on response. Taylor shifted awkwardly, finally pushing away from the rail and turning with a wide grin. "I'll... leave you two alone. I think you've got it from here." He said, throwing Grace a suggestive wink.

"Thankyou, Taylor..." Grace called after him, giggling mischievously as he backed into the elevator, pressing the button pad blindly. "Don't forget to go get your own 'it'."

"Not you too..." Taylor groaned, as the elevator doors shut, cutting off her giggles. He stepped out a moment later, to find himself in the lobby, along with several of his friends.

He saw Sean scanning some hotel blueprints, while Quinn sprawled in a big, comfy chair. He saw Estela practicing combat by the doors, and grinned goofily when he spotted Jake lounging by the bar. He felt his heart begin to beat faster, as heat suffused his cheeks, when Diego came bounding around a corner. "Heya, Taylor!" He said, perking at the sight of his friend.

"How are you holding up, Diego?" Taylor asked, trying to focus on his friend, but finding his body was hyper aware of the pilots whereabouts instead.

"Oh, you know." Diego huffed, waving his arms up like a giant set of scales. "Ups and downs, peaks and valleys. Found some chips in the kitchen," he said, winking exaggeratedly. "Gonna get murdered by a bunch of  _Lord of the Rings_  rejects... The usual." He finally said, shrugging nonchalantly ad he grinned at Taylor.

"At least you got some chips, though." Taylor said, laughing when Diego nodded his head proudly.

"Salt and vinegar, baby." He said, with an odd tilt of his head. Taylor laughed harder at his friends satisfied expression. "The best." He said, looking around at the other four in the lobby. Taylor tried to stop his eyes darting to the pilot, but found himself unable to control the urge.  _"Sooooo..."_  Diego drawled, sniggering as Taylor started guiltily, his eyes snapping back to his friend. "You gonna..." He gestured vaguely towards Jake, his eyebrows waggling in an obscene way that Taylor wasn't sure should be possible. " _You know_..." Diego drawled, nudging Taylors side and winking madly.

"Am I gonna what?" Taylor asked innocently, folding his arms over his chest. He laughed as Diego almost fell over on the spot, his head swivelling around the room quickly to make sure his slip hadn't been noticed. Taylor used the opportunity to glance at Jake, a warmth in his stomach which made him think butterfly's had taken up permanent residence within. He grinned, realising the pilot was too absorbed in whatever he was doing to notice he was being watched.

"Do I  _seriously_  need to spell it out?" Diego demanded in a loud stage whisper, his eyes wide as he gestured towards the pilot with both hands. " _Make a move!"_

Taylor bit his lip, his stomach clenching, twisting, fluttering; weightless with excitement.  _But what about the bad feeling..? Maybe, I shouldn't let myself get distracted_... He thought, recalling the strange and overwhelming sense of impending death he'd felt the night before. He knew he would never forgive himself if anyone was hurt because he wasn't around to help. He grimaced, torn between decisions.

"Oh no, none of  _that!"_  Diego snapped, clicking his fingers in front of Taylors face. "That expression there is the Taylor face for 'I'm going to put everyone else first and not go have an amazing night' and I am putting my foot down here and saying  _no!"_  He said forcefully, glaring at his friend so strongly that Taylor couldn't help but laugh, his concerns temporarily forgotten as he watched his friend pace beside him with amusement. "I've  _seen_  you Taylor, hell  _everyone_  has seen the way you've been acting! Flirting... Teasing... Staring out with those  _ba-dump ba-dump_  heart eyes..."

"Did you just actually say-" Taylor asked, laughing as Diego glared at him ferociously for his interruption.

"What are you  _waiting_  for?" Diego demanded in a harsh whisper, gesturing toward Jake firmly. " _Go get that steamy R-rated action!"_

"But... Diego, what if-" he protested, the feeling gnawing st the back of his mind again.

"This might well be our last night on Earth, Taylor..." Diego said, finally cslming somewhat as he looked his friend over seriously. "What  _better_  time than now?" He asked, and Taylor sighed as he looked out over the lobby again, biting his lip uncertainly. "Dude, whatever feeling you have right now;  _please,_  push it aside, and just... Take tonight to show him how you feel. Don't deny yourself now, and regret it later..." He said quietly, patting Taylor on the shoulder briefly.

Taylor took several deep breaths, but they did nothing to stem the tide of desire and longing which flooded through him. He realised he already knew what he desperately wanted, and Diego was right; this was the time. The perfect time, to take things  _all_  the way. He glanced at his friend, brushing down his shirt nervously, before meeting Diego's eyes quickly. "How do I look?" He asked bresthlessly, his heart racing as it tried to climb up his throat.

Diego smiled, offering him a fist bump, before gently pushing him towards the pilot. "Like someone who is about to have the best damn night of his life." Diego said, winking at him as he slowly made his way over to the pilot. He took a deep breath, trying to quell the nervous flutters in his stomach, before he walked up to Jake, and poked him in the shoulder.

"Help ya with something, Boy Scout?" The pilot asked, as he leaned over the concierge desk and rooted through the shelves.

"Just... seeing what your up to..." Taylor hedged, glancing at Diego, who was practically hopping from foot to foot in excitement. He glanced at the ceiling, biting his lip as nervous excitement raced through him.

"Trying to see if we've got any good whiskey left," the pilot said with a wink, before returning to his rummaging. "You?"

"Not a whole lot..." Taylor said, his heart crashing almost painfully against his ribs, as he felt his cheeks burning. "Just wondering if... maybe you wanted to come with me to my room..?" He said quickly, his words mushing together in his haste to not chicken out. He assumed Jake understood him though, from the way he paused suddenly, his clear eyes rising to Taylors slowly.

Taylor swallowed heavily, biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood, as he remembered with startling clarity; their shared underwater kiss, as they both sank, filled with regret that he never got to spend even one night in each others arms. As Jake's eyes cleared suddenly, Taylor realized the pilot had been thinking of the same thing, and his heart pounded even harder at the surge of emotion the realization inspired in him.

"...Yeah." Jake said, slowly righting himself, his search under the concierge desk utterly forgotten as he swallowed heavily. "Yeah, I do." He said, his eyes darting over Taylor quickly, as he pushed away from the desk and slowly stepped backwards toward the elevator, offering the pilot his hand. Jake accepted, their fingers lacing together naturally as he followed closely behind Taylor, his eyes never once leaving him, as he led him to the elevator and stepped inside.

Taylor glanced at the panel, pressing the penthouse button, before throwing a final glance out the closing doors; to see Diego giving him two thumbs up. He grinned, shaking his head at his crazy friend, as he lowered his eyes to the floor. Taylor felt himself quivering, his entire body seeming to vibrate with excitement, as the elevator seemed to crawl up to his floor. Once the doors opened, he glanced at Jake, biting his lip as he gently tugged the pilot through the doors towards his room. He strolled into his room, leading Jake in by the hand. He felt a nervous energy in the air, a tension in his gut, a hovering sense of anticipation as he released Jake's hand, his ears picking up the sound of the pilot closing his door quietly behind them, as he walked over to the window and looked out at the island. He felt a twinge of guilt, upon seeing the columns of smoke, but his heart was light, at the sight of the beautiful night sky. He felt a giddiness spread through him, as Jake paced over quietly, standing beside him. He looked over at the pilot, their eyes meeting. "Hey, you..." Taylor murmured, his heart trying to clamber out his throat in its excitement.

"Hey." Jake murmured back, his eyes slowly raking over Taylors face. Suddenly, even the small space between them was too large for Taylor. After all the wasted opportunities, the lost moments; he didn't want to waste another second. It seemed Jake felt the same way, because as one, they came together in a passionate and frenzied kiss.

Jake groaned lowly, as Taylor ran his hand up Jake's side, his lips hungrily devouring the pilots. Taylor gasped, twisting in an effort to get closer to the pilot, as Jake slammed him against the window, his kisses hot and demanding as he cupped his cheek gently but firmly with one hand. Taylors breath came fast, his heart pounding almost erratically in his chest. Taylor felt heat pool in his groin, swirling as his arousal swelled, the pilot stealing his very breath; as Jake bit his lower lip gently, sucking it between his own.

Jake's free hand curled into Taylors shirt, as his tongue swept across the bite mark, soothing the faint sting with a rush of warmth that Taylor felt all the way to his toes. Jake tore free of Taylors lips, nuzzling his way across his jaw, with soft kisses which left Taylor just as breathless as his demanding ones.

"Yes..." Taylor murmured, stretching his throat to give Jake better access, as the pilot lathered the area with hungry kisses and nips.  _"Yes..."_  He gasped, unable to wipe the huge smile from his face as the pilots stubble tickled the sensitive flesh of his neck. He reached down to the lapels of Jake's green jacket, pushing it off his arms and forcing the pilot to release him momentarily. Taylor used the opportunity to rip Jake's shirt over his head too, his dog tags sailing across the room with it, as he tossed it aside.

Jake grinned, pressing forward and pushing Taylor harder against the window, as he slid a leg between Taylors, the both of them groaning at the friction it created between them. He pressed kisses to the side of Taylors neck, making him gasp and claw at his exposed back, eagerly drawing him closer. "You..." The pilot muttered between kisses, leaning close to lick softly along the shell of his ear, "are  _ridiculously_  hot..." He whispered, causing Taylor to shiver as a surge of heat curled in his belly. He ran his hands over Jake's torso, feeling the taut, firm muscle with gentle fingertips, as the pilot drew back slightly; his leg rocking firmly against Taylors obvious erection.

"Less  _talking,"_  Taylor said breathlessly, his huge grin turning goofy from the overwhelming flood of joy and arousal which coursed through him. "More  _kissing."_  He added, wiggling his brows suggestively.

"Wouldn't you like that..." Jake murmured with a smirk, drawing further away as his fingers inched beneath Taylors shirt. Taylor whined at the pilots teasing pace, and reached down to quickly yank his shirt over his head himself. Immediately, Jake's strong hands were all everywhere, the pilot seeming to want his hands all over him at once. The pilot caressed his torso, exploring the crevices of his abs as his eyes wandered over him hungrily. He leaned forward, capturing Taylors lips in a sudden kiss which stole Taylors breath. His lips were demanding, his tongue relentless as it stroked against Taylors, exploring his mouth as his hands stroked along his sides. Taylor surged forward, pushing the pilot backwards until he slammed into the tree, grunting as the rough bark grazed his back. Jake growled, one hand rising to Taylors cheek, as he drew him closer against him, kissing him so roughly, it almost hurt. They staggered sideways, knocking over a chair and smashing a flower vase without a care, in their eagerness to shed their jeans and find Taylors bed.

"Mmmm..." Taylor gasped, as the back of his legs bumped against the side of his bed. The squirming heat in his belly reached a crescendo, as Jake kissed him thoroughly enough to make him forget his own name. "Mmmm!" He cried, as he fell onto the bed and Jake slowly knelt down over him. Taylor panted for breath, his heart racing wildly as his blood heated, and travelled quickly to his surging arousal. He stared up at Jake, their bodies pressed together as the pilots hands roamed over his exposed torso. "More..." He whispered, and Jake snapped his eyes up to watch as he bit his lip nervously. Taylor reached up, wrapping his arms loosely around the pilots shoulders, as he leaned up to press a gentle kiss to his throat, before licking a path to his ear. " _Don't stop_..." He pleaded in a whisper.

Jake swallowed heavily, leaning down to steal another kiss, as he reached down and tugged at the last remaining barrier between them. Taylor blushed crimson, as his underwear was tossed quickly across the room, the pilots following directly after them.

 _"Hmm,"_  the pilot hummed appreciatively, his fingers trailing lightly over the newly exposed flesh. "Never had you pegged as the shaven type..." Jake muttered quietly, shaking his head slightly, as if awed by what he saw before him. Taylor had no chance to respond past a nervous giggle, as the pilot leaned closer and pressed his mouth to Taylors in an open and messy, hungry kiss. Taylor moaned lightly, as his hard shaft was pressed firmly between them, the pilots hot skin sliding against his own as they curled around one another, exploring each others bodies with their lips, tongues and teeth. Slowly, Jake's hands slid up along Taylors bare thighs, making him gasp with a rush of desire. He ran his hands through the pilots long hair as he'd wanted to since they'd met, drawing him ever closer, into a deeper kiss which seemed to resonate somewhere deep within him. He felt Jake's tongue sweep across the roof of his mouth, and he moaned, pressing himself up against the pilot til there was barely a hair of space between them, needing to be closer;  _always, closer._

Their lips parted briefly, as they panted heavily, their faces barely an inch apart. Taylor stared up at the pilot, his heart crashing against his chest as he met the pilots lust hazed eyes with his own. "I've never wanted  _anything,"_  Jake murmured quietly, his fingers squeezing gently as they cupped Taylors ass. "As badly as I want you..."

Taylor gently stroked a damp strand of hair from Jake's cheek, his heart melting as he slowly trailed the fingers of his free hand over the pilots spine. "Then  _have_  me..." He whispered, and instantly the pilot closed the distance between them. His lips found Taylors, caressing them softly as his tongue pressed into his mouth, curling around Taylors and drawing it into a lazy dance for dominance it would never truly win. Taylor groaned, as he felt Jake's erection pulse against him, the hot flesh pressed tightly between them as Jake's strong body caged him against the mattress. He raised his leg, curling it around the pilots waist and groaned at the startled but pleased moan which escaped the pilots lips, devouring the sound as their kiss turned desperate. His own arousal twitched, as Jake ground himself against Taylor, his large hand drifting to stroke him slowly.

 _"Ah!"_  Taylor gasped, breaking their kiss as he stared up at Jake hungrily, his hips rocking upwards in time to match the pilots motion, as he slowly stroked him again, to similar effect. Jake grinned, shaking his head slightly, as his eyes eagerly drank in every reaction Taylor gave. "Jake..." Taylor whispered, his head falling deeper into his pillow as the pilot continued to torture him with soft touches. "Please..." He begged, and he heard the pilot growl in response, as he leaned down and pressed urgent kisses to Taylors collarbone. Taylor threaded his fingers through Jake's hair, holding him close, as his other hand snaked down to curl around his erection, stroking him in a tortuously slow motion similar to the pilots own.

"Oh, now you're just getting sneaky..." Jake growled against his throat, his stubble tickling as his lips brushed repeatedly against the hot skin. He rocked his own hips forward, his lips rising to capture Taylors and deliver a demanding, punishing kiss that left Taylor gasping for breath.  _"Taylor..."_  Jake murmured against his lips, seeming reluctant to move away from them. Taylors heart melted, and his body ached with his strong desire for the pilot.

 _"Mmmm..."_  Taylor murmured incoherently, biting his lip as he turned his head and arched his back, tilting his hips upwards as a rush of pleasure surged through him. "Please..." Jake groaned, and squeezed Taylors cock gently, before his fingers slowly trailed down to his ass, circling his entrance gently.

He pressed insistently at Taylors urging, as he spread his legs wider, giving Jake better access while he curled his fingers into the sheets beneath him. As Jake's finger slid past his tight ring, the pilot shuddered, his hard cock visibly twitching in eagerness; and he bit his lip, his eyes trained on the sight of Taylor writhing beneath him. "Okay, we're gonna have to get-" Jake muttered suddenly, and Taylor gasped as his finger withdrew, along with the pilots body; though he was sure to press a kiss to the inside of his thigh. "Just,  _don't..._  move." Jake murmured, reluctantly slipping off the bed and darting away to find his jacket. Taylor stared at the canopy of his bed, biting his lip as his overheated body tingled with anticipation. His fingers clutched at the bed sheets, his lips tugging into an insistent, goofy grin as he pushed himself to his elbows, watching the pilot curse as he rummaged through his jacket pockets.

"Lose something, Top Gun?" Taylor called, biting his lip as the pilot flashed him a wide grin, his eyes hungry as they raked over Taylors arousal flushed skin. He bit his lip, watching as the pilot dropped his jacket, and slowly prowled back towards the bed. His eyes flicked down to the pilots hard cock, as he stalked closer, swallowing heavily as desire washed through him like a wave of fire. He reached for Jake, as the pilot knelt on the bed once more, sinking into a kiss as he pressed him back down to the mattress. He heard a faint click, through the haze of Jake's tongue stroking against his own, and he gasped as he threw his head back in surprise, his wide eyes meeting the amused but watchful gaze of the pilots hungry eyes above him.

 _"Easy,"_  the pilot murmured, his head dipping to press tickling kisses against Taylors throat, as his fingers circled Taylors tight entrance once more, lathering the area with cool gel. "I've been carryin' this round since you kissed me..." The pilot confessed quietly, his teeth scraping lightly over Taylors collarbone, making it hard for him to focus past the pleasurable sensations which rolled through his body. "Had a feelin'... you might need..." He murmured, before trailing off with a hum, apparently too invested in pressing fervent kisses to Taylors neck to finish explaining.

Taylor arched toward the pilot, rocking his hips upwards as Jake pressed a finger into his ass. He bit his lip, squirming at the sensation as Jake's lips travelled over his throat, his teeth occasionally grazing the sensitive flesh.  _"Mmmm..!"_  He moaned as his body flared with heat, his cock pulsing with desire. His hands alternately caressed and clawed at the pilots shoulder, as Jake pressed a second finger inside him with a deep throated groan.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Taylor..." Jake whispered, as he drew back to capture his lips in a heated kiss. His tongue swept over Taylors lower lip, and Taylor opened eagerly, his own tongue clashing with the pilots as he hummed and writhed with need.

 _"Jake..."_  Taylor murmured between kisses, his hips rocking insistently against the pilots, as he splayed his fingers, determined to stretch Taylor thoroughly despite his distracting ministrations. "Jake, please..." He whispered against his ear, before biting his shoulder to contain a loud gasp. Jake huffed, his fingers noticeably trembling as he hooked them upwards.  _"Aah..!"_  Taylor gasped, his back arching from the bed, pressing himself against Jake desperately as a deep rush of pleasure rolled through him.  _"Jake..!"_  He pleaded, pressing needy, open mouthed kisses to every inch of his pilot he could reach.

"Aw,  _hell..."_  Jake muttered, before surging forward to capture Taylors lips with his own, his kiss hard and demanding as his tongue plunged deep into his mouth. Taylor moaned, his hands frantic as they traced over Jake's shoulders and abs, unable to keep still from the restless energy building inside him. He arched up against the pilot, rocking his hips to create friction between their erections, before trailing his fingers down to grasp the pilot firmly. Jake moaned deeply, his kiss bruising against Taylors lips as Taylor fingers danced lightly against the hot, hard flesh of his pulsing cock.  _"Taylor-"_  he warned, his lips brushing over Taylors jaw briefly, before returning to his mouth. His fingers hooked within Taylor once more, causing him to gasp and arch off the mattress once more.

Jake growled in a mix of frustration and arousal, his lips locking over Taylors as he withdrew his fingers from his ass. He pressed himself fully over Taylor, their bodies slick as he rocked himself as close as he was able, the friction against their erections leaving them both gasping. Taylor slid his hand over Jake's, removing it from his ass and sliding it to the pilots own cock. He bit his lip when Jake drew back, his pants for breath light against Taylors cheek as his eyes darted over the vision beneath him. Taylor raised his leg around Jake, drawing him closer as his hands slid up over his toned abs and chiselled chest, before hooking over his shoulders.  _"Please..."_  He whispered, as he watched the other man swallow thickly.

Jake leaned over him, brushing light kisses against his temple, as the warm, blunt head of his cock nudged against Taylors ass. Taylor felt his heart race at a dizzying pace, his breath coming in quick pants as he felt the insistent press of Jake's cock against him. He dug his fingers into the pilots arms, clutching him tightly as he felt his body give around the hard flesh. He heard Jake groan, the soft kisses to his temple tracing down to his throat, where the pilot grazed his teeth across Taylors collarbone.

 _"Oh..."_  Taylor gasped, tensing as he tried to arch closer to Jake.  _"Wow..."_  The pilots hand on his hip stilled him, as the other man paused his movements uncertainly.

"I  _really_  do  _not_  wanna ask this, but," Jake mumbled against his ear, his voice a husky croak as he held himself still. "But, d'you wanna sto-?"

 _"No..!"_  Taylor said immediately, stretching his neck so he could press a fluttering kiss to the other mans jaw.  _"No..."_  He murmured, as he dragged a soft litter of kisses along the pilots stubbled jaw, one hand releasing it's tight hold on Jake's arm, to tangle into his long hair, drawing him closer.  _"No..."_  He whispered, as his lips brushed over Jake's, his eyes glazed with desire as he stared intently at the pilot. He forced his body to relax, his leg curling around Jake's lower back, encouraging him to press further inside of him.

Jake huffed a half choke, his lips capturing Taylors as he renewed his efforts, pressing his hard cock slowly into Taylors ass. Taylor whimpered, his fingers curling through Jake's hair to tug him closer, opening his mouth wide to accommodate Jake's tongue against his own. He gasped when their lips parted for breath, only to reconnect seconds later in a similarly demanding kiss.

Jake's fingers tightened on his hip, as he sank deeper into Taylor, his body tense from the effort of controlling himself. Taylor ran his hands over the pilots shoulders reassuringly, mumbling noises of encouragement between kisses, as he grew used to the feeling of something so large within him. He raised his hips, and immediately Jake's fingers tightened, his lips tearing free of Taylors as he gasped. " _Taylor, wa_ -" he murmured in weak protest, but Taylor continued to rise, using Jake's slow motion with his own to drive the pilot fully inside him. Jake's head fell to Taylors shoulder, as their intertwined bodies sank into the mattress. "Taylor... you..." Jake growled through his laboured pants for breath, as Taylor felt a glowing ember alight deep within him.

"I know," Taylor whispered, pressing a kiss against Jake's sweat drenched hairline. "But I've been waiting a  _long_  time for this," he murmured, nipping Jake's ear lightly and making the pilot jerk up from his shoulder in surprise. Taylors dark blue eyes looked up into Jake's cerulean ones, a small content smile playing on his lips. "I'm  _done_  waiting." He said quietly, curling one hand around Jake's cheek and drawing him into a soft kiss. He poured all the emotions he'd felt since arriving on the island into his kiss, wishing to convey all the things he hadn't been able to say before.  _I want you. I need you. **I love you**_. He gasped when the realisation struck, like a bolt of lightning to his already over-sensitized body, as Jake slowly rocked against him, hardly daring to move as he kissed him deeply.

Taylor bit Jake's lower lip, shocking the pilot and causing him to groan, as his body inched further from his own, before rocking back into him again. Taylor moaned, his face turning to the pillows as he felt Jake's cock move, tugging lightly at his ass but eliciting deep waves of pleasure within him. Jake took advantage of his exposed throat, his lips attaching to the flesh eagerly as his body continued to rock fluidly against Taylors.

Taylor arched upwards, his hot skin colliding with Jake's and drawing him to a high crest of pleasure. His cock pulsed between them, caught in a slow tide of motion and friction that made Taylor squirm within his own skin. As Jake slid back into him, he cried out, when the pilot brushed against a part of him which made his fingers twitch from the force of the pleasure that coursed through him.  _"Hmm..."_  Jake hummed, sounding faintly amused as he pressed a wide open mouthed kiss to Taylors throat, lathering the area with his tongue, before scraping his teeth across the soft skin. He drew back, watching Taylors expression as he rocked gently against him. When he once more struck with the spot which had Taylor quivering, he shook his head in awe, his eyes wide as he swallowed heavily. "Now,  _that,_  was a sight-"

" _Less talking_ ," Taylor demanded, curling his legs high around the pilots waist and drawing him deeper into him. " _More kissing_!" He repeated, tugging the pilot down into a hungry kiss.

Jake groaned, his hand sliding over Taylors side and across his thigh, coming to rest on his ass with a squeeze. He kissed Taylor in a passionate frenzy, as he thrust into him, immediately devouring the eager whimpers and moans before they could escape his lips. They moved together, a hectic rhythm building between them as they gave in to the urges of their own bodies.

Taylor felt his world implode, narrowing to a single focus;  _his_  pilot. He threw his head back as Jake's hand slid around his cock, stroking him in a quick but firm motion which matched his bodies movements within him. He moaned, one hand clutching at Jake's shoulder as the other threaded through his hair.  _"Jake..."_  He cried, his body tensing as he felt heat and pleasure swirl in his groin, his cock swelling further beneath the pilots hand.

"Hmm," Jake hummed, his lips caressing Taylors jaw as their bodies rocked together, connected and entangled as one. _"I got you_..." The pilot murmured. Taylor gasped, his mind slowly fading into a consuming tingling sensation, as his cock spurted in Jake's hand. He moaned, as his ass clenched around Jake, his cock throbbing with his release. His fingers clawed at Jake's shoulders, drawing him down into a heady kiss.

" _Oh, fu-_ " Jake groaned at the added tightness around him, pulsing in time with Taylors orgasm. Taylor could feel the other mans heart racing against his chest, and he all but melted, as Jake growled and dominated his mouth with his tongue, his cock throbbing within Taylors ass, as wet heat flooded him. As they lay together, riding their own highs, Taylor felt his heart almost burst, as they melted together into bliss.

He drew the shuddering pilot closer, their kiss turning from hungry to sated and lazy, as orgasms dulled their need. Taylor ran his hands up the pilots arms, as Jake's weight sagged over him.

 _"Mmmm..."_  He hummed quietly, a Jake stole another searing kiss from him. He felt the huge grin on his face, but could do nothing to remove it, as a content warmth blossomed in his chest.

 _"Hmmm."_  Jake agreed, shifting so he was laying beside Taylor, giving him room to breath as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

They lay together side by side, their fingers laced togethef on one hand, as they gasped to catch their breath. Taylor felt a giddy warmth inside him, a sense of fulfilment, complete and wholeness slowly spreading through him. He touched his lip softly, before biting it to keep his grin from growing. He took a deep breath and glanced around the room, noticing with some amusement that it was almost entirely trashed. He peeked at Jake, who grinned and raised a brow, and he laughed at the thought that neither of them gave a damn about the room.

"That was..." Taylor said quietly, his cheeks flushing now that they were no longer occupied. He bit his lip again, lowering his eyes to their joined fingers. "...something else..."

Jake rolled over, looking down at him softly and slipping a finger beneath his chin, encouraging him to meet his eyes. Taylor glanced up, and slowly reached up to brush a strand of hair from his cheek.  _"You're_  something else." Jake finally replied, leaning close to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

"The gruff, no-nonsense Jake McKenzie, acting sentimental?" Taylor teased with a quiet giggle, wriggling to roll onto his side. "Now I've seen everything." He sniggered.

"What can I say, Boy Scout?" Jake grinned, unaffected by Taylors teasing as he watched him laugh. "You've got that effect on me." He added, stroking Taylors cheek with the back of his hand. Taylor grinned, pressing his face into the hand and slowly kissed his fingers; one at a time.

His thoughts turned troubled, as guilt gnawed at him for spending the night with the pilot instead of preparing, but he pressed it aside, determined to cherish the memory instead. "Think we're gonna get through this thing?" He asked suddenly, distracting himself from his warring emotions. "Get through tonight? Get... everyone... off the island, and back home?" He asked hesitantly, scolding himself for bringing up the subject he hated most. He was surprised when Jake rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling blankly.

"Make it through this? Probably." He said, though his fingers squeezed Taylors hand as if to reassure himself he was still there. "Get off the island? Hope so." He added, and Taylor couldn't help but hiccup a faint sob, as his heart crashed painfully in his chest. The thought of Jake leaving; now especially, caused a shard of pain to slice straight through him. "But if there's one thing I know for sure; it's that I'm never going back home." Jake sighed sadly, startling Taylor out of his self pity.

"What?" He asked, "Why no- oh..." He said, quickly lowering his eyes as Jake looked over at him.

"You didn't read the file," Jake said thoughtfully, gesturing vaguely to where he'd left it the previous night. "But you still...  _know,_  somehow... dont'cha, Boy Scout?" He asked quietly, his fingers caressing Taylors hand where they were joined reassuringly.

"I..." Taylor said hesitantly, biting his lip before forcing himself to confess. "I don't know everything... Just, that you're running. That you've been running, for a long time... I know that you're tired, and brave.. But broken, and hurt..." He said, watching Jake worriedly as his stomach squirmed uncomfortably.

"Huh," Jake hummed thoughtfully, looking back at the ceiling as he took a moment to process the words. Taylor fidgeted, locking his eyes on their joined hands, as his heart began to race for a much less enjoyable reason. Finally Jake let out a long exhale, and turned back to Taylor with a tiny smile. "I'm a wanted man." He confessed, and Taylor felt a rush of conflicting emotions. Relief that Jake didn't hate him for his strange knowledge, panic for the fact he was wanted and hunted; guilt for feeling like he'd pried into the mans personal life without permission. "The second I set foot on U.S. soil, they'll put me in handcuffs and send me to prison for life..."

"Seriously?" Taylor gasped, his hand tightening around Jake's as if worried someone might try to steal him away. "What were you, like, a bank robber?" He asked, and Jake laughed quietly, his eyes crinkling in surprised amusement. "A drug dealer?" He guessed again, relaxing slightly when Jake sniggered and rolled his eyes at him. He frowned when the pilot cocked his head, clearly expecting something more. "What?" Taylor asked self consciously, raising his hand to cover his face in case he had something on it.

Jake reached over and lowered his hand, shaking his head as he pressed a kiss to it before letting go again. "I was expecting you to doubt my Navy background." He explained with a dry chuckle, and Taylor wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"I've seen you in action," Taylor reminded him, swatting him playfully when the pilot grinned and raised a brow at the comment. "I meant the flare gun! Nobody could have been that calm, that collected, without  _some_  kind of training... Not to mention your sparring lesson, and the way you kept us all safe in the jungle whenever we went, uh...  _exploring."_  He explained, burrowing his head onto the pilots shoulder. "I  _never_  had any doubt you were anything, but what you said you were, Top Gun." he said reassuringly, feeling Jake's shoulder tense briefly, before the pilot huffed out a deep sigh.

"You're... one of a kind, ya know?" The pilot murmured, pressing a kiss to his temple before sighing again, seeming to search for the words. "Hilarious as your guesses were, ya're wrong...  _And;_  you're right, I was in the Navy... Went to Naval Academy at eighteen. Was the best damn pilot they'd seen in a decade..."

"Or will for another..." Taylor hummed, and Jake huffed an amused laugh, shifting to his side so his fingers could trail over Taylors arm lightly. His expression sobered, pain lumbering through his amusement. His fingers stopped their caress, laying still on Taylors arm instead.

"It was where I met Mike." He said haltingly, his hollow gaze seeming to go straight through Taylor.

"Mike..?" He urged gently, when the pilot fell silent, seemingly lost to his memories.

"Yeah... my bunkmate." Jake said, clearing his throat as he pushed aside whatever memory he'd been lost in. "Growing up, I always made more enemies than friends... But Mike and I hit it off right away." Jake said, a small smile curling his lips upwards. Taylor felt a procle of jealousy, and quickly stomped it down, refusing to let himself be childish when Jake was finally trusting him. "He was funny, and smart... Kept me from screwing up too bad. Always tried to talk me outta fights; but  _always_  had my back when he failed."

"You guys were close..." Taylor said, running his hand over Jake's arm comfortingly, sensing an end to the fond remembrance fast approaching.

"He was my best friend. I loved him like a brother." Jake said simply, glancing at Taylor and squeezing his hand briefly, as if to reassure him of his affections. "Best day of my life, was when we got assigned to the same deployment. When we were up in the sky, flying side by side... One of the few times I could say I really felt happy."

Taylor forced himself not to react to the words, though they stung him harshly. He took a deep breath discreetly, trying to focus on something other than the pit of rejection forming deep within his gut. "... What happened, Jake?" He asked, hoping his sudden wave of melancholy would pass quickly.

"We were running recon missions off the coast of Kharzistan, aiding a rebellion, when Mike discovered something." He said, his free hand curling into a fist as he turned on his back, glowering at the ceiling with a hate filled scowl. "Our commander was this real piece of work... Went by the name o-"

"Rex Lundgren..." Taylor murmured suddenly, his eyes wide as the memory forced itself to his mind. He frowned and rubbed his head, gritting his teeth against the pain as he saw in his head the image of a dark man; with a hulking exoskeleton suit, and a large cigar. He shook his head, and noticed Jake watching him thoughtfully. "Uh, oh... everyone knows that, uh, ugly bastard..." Taylor hedged, sighing when Jake snorted and shook his head in dark amusement.

"Yeah, well..." Jake scoffed, glancing at Taylor briefly before continuing as if he never interrupted. "Well  _everyone_  must also know that he's the kinda guy who always talked tough, just so long as he was picking on someone who couldn't fight back... Anyway," he muttered darkly, scowling at the canopy above them. "Turns out, he was up to a lot more than bullying. Ol' Commander Lundgren had a nice little business on the side. He was forging paperwork to request weapons we didn't need... and selling them; directly to the tyrants we were supposed to be fighting."

"Oh,  _Jake..."_  Taylor murmured, squeezing their connected hands tightly, as his heart melted for the pilots obvious pain.

"Mike and I were going to report him." Jake said suddenly, sounding strangely torn between hollow, and scathing. "But, while we were out gathering evidence... Lundgren  _somehow_  found out." He said stonily, and Taylor winced at the hint of deception. He frowned, uncertain why the pilot would hold anything back after opening up over everything, but he forced himself to push it aside; determined to focus on Jake and his desire to comfort him. "He sent us on what he claimed was a standard recon mission..." Jake pressed on, unaware of his words effect on Taylor, as his expression drained of emotion, revealing just how tired he truly was. "But, it turned out to be a damn ambush. Kharzistan military shot us out of the sky. I ejected in time. Mike..." He choked, his voice breaking as the fight seemed to drain out of him with a sigh.  _"Didn't."_

"Oh,  _Jake..."_  Taylor sighed, nuzzling against the side of the mans throat, as he clutched at his arm, offering any comfort he was able to. "Tell me you got revenge..." He murmured, tracing the fingers of his free hand across Jake's torso.

"Oh, I  _wanted_  to." Jake growled, his hand snatching up Taylors and pressing a kiss to his fingers, before letting it return to its gentle motions. "Believe me... I spent a week out there, crawling through the desert behind enemy lines; hunted by the dictator's forces, and all I could think about was my hands around Lundgren's neck..." He scowled, his free hand clenching into a tight ball. "But when I got back to the base..." He said, sighing as he shook his head, "he was waiting for me. Along with a pair of M.P.s..."

"Military Police..." Taylor murmured, his eyes stinging as he imagined Jake having gone through so much, and still survived; only to be thrown to the wolves at the last second.

"He'd doctored all his records. Made it look like Mike and I were the traitors." Jake said quietly, his cerulean eyes vacant as he stared straight through the ceiling to a memory Taylor couldn't imagine. "They came to arrest me... I punched Lundgren right in his worthless face, dove out the window, and ran like hell." He sighed, running his hand through his hair as he looks back at Taylor with a sad excuse of a grin. "I've been running ever since. Hiding out, in Costa Rica."

"Jake..." Taylor murmured, caressing the pilots cheek softly as he managed to capture the pilots reluctant gaze. "I'm so sorry about your friend... about  _everything..."_  He said, his throat constricting with a sudden barrage of emotion. He drew a deep breath and tried to wqde through the overwhelming sense of guilt and pain, pressing a kiss to the pilots shoulder to hide his wet eyes.

"Not gonna lie, it still hurts..." Jake said, looking up at the canopy with his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "After that, I figured; well, that's what I deserved for letting someone get close to me. I wasn't gonna make  _that_  mistake again... I wasn't going to let anyone else in." He said quietly, before rolling onto his side, leaning close with his hand on Taylors chest, their faces almost touching, as his clear eyes looked deep into Taylors. " _Then I met you._ " He said breathlessly, chuckling as he shook his head in bafflement.

"Jake, I..." Taylor said, his heart racing at the pilots confession. He was about to continue, to trust the pilot with everything he needed to share himself, when Jake suddenly sat up straight on the bed.

"Did you see that?" The pilot demanded, his eyes wide as he stared out the window.

"See what?" Taylor asked, pushing himself up to sit beside Jake, frowning as he tried to follow the pilots line of sight. His gut tensed, as if it had been expecting such a moment.

"I thought I saw something move outside..." Jake muttered darkly, pushing to the end of the bed so that he was between Taylor and the rest of the room. "Just by the window..."

"But, Jake... We're nowhere near the ground floor..." Taylor protested, raising his hand to his temple, as a dull throb began to thrum inside his head.

"Yeah, I know." Jake said, glancing back at him worriedly when he noticed his hand to his head. "That's why I'm-"

Jake was cut off, as the bedroom window exploded in a hail of glass, each shard gleaming dangerously in the moonlight, as Varyyn crashed into the room.  _"Aaaaah!"_  Taylor gasped, as his head flooded with pain, and he fell to the bed clutching it between his palms. Time seemed to slow around him, as Varyyn's golden eyes locked with his own, his lip curling into a grimace.

"Taylor!" Jake cried, jumping from the bed and reaching back for Taylors hand.  _"Run!"_


	17. It Was Not Meant To End This Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Here we are again!  
> Im not sure if i feel sad or excited that im so close to the end now... its weird. Probably because i dont normall actually FINISH my stories :p
> 
> In case you missed the memo before; thank you so much for reading. Youre amazing, and your continued support has been awesome.
> 
> Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> x My love to you all x

_**Dear Jake;** _

_I'd say it's funny how you can go from the single best moment of your entire... existence... to the worst; all in the blink of an eye. But, we both know that's horse shit. It's not funny, it sucks._

_I'm just glad you'll never remember it, and that finally; it will never happen again... It makes it a little easier, knowing that. If only this one good thing comes from all this... It'll be worth it._

**17.**

_Taylor stared vacantly, his eyes wide as the bedroom window exploded in a hail of glass around him. Each shard gleaming dangerously in the moonlight, as the leader of the Watchers, crashed into the room. **"Aaaaah!"**  Taylor cried, as he ducked to the bed to avoid the worst of the spray. Time seemed to slow around him, as the mans golden eyes locked with his own, his lip curling into a grimace._

_**"Taylor!"**  Jake cried, "Stay behind me!" He ordered, he leaped from the bed and immediately charged the intruder, ignorant of his nakedness. The Watcher leapt, roundhouse kicking him squarely on the chest, and Jake staggered back.  **"Hrrrgh!"**  The pilot growled, eyeing the Watcher intently, waiting for his moment._

_**"Do not resist. Accept your fate**." The Watcher demanded in an unknown tongue, but his words echoed within Taylors skull, just as they did on the beach._

_"Unless that means 'you order room service?', it's time for you to go, Blues Clues." Jake growled._

_**"Jake!"**  Taylor cried, watching anxiously from the bed, as Jake charged again. He successfully wrestled the Watcher, where they grappled, rolling over each other through the fuel of shattered window glass until there came the unmistakable sound of tearing flesh._

_**"Kfff!"**  Jake gasped, as the Watcher leaped to his feet, stunned. He looked down at his hands, and the blood on them looked black in the moonlight._

_**"Jake!"**  Taylor screamed, dashing to Jake's side, as he twitched on the floor, blood soaking into the rug. Taylor gasped as he dropped to his knees, his hand moving to the massive shard of jagged glass protruding from the pilots stomach, but not daring to touch it. "No... No...  **No..!"**  Taylor choked, his hands moving to the pilots face instead._

_"Heh..." Jake murmured, his eyes filled with pain as they found Taylors tearful face above him. "That bad, huh?"_

_" **It was..**." The Watcher growled, shaking his head in denial of what he saw before him, as he tried to dry his hands on the nearby sofa. " **He resisted. It was not meant to end this way for him."**_

_Taylor ignored the intruder, his hand slipping into Jake's as he raised it weakly towards him, crying out when he found it was already growing cold. **"No..!"**  The tears which had been welling in his eyes, began to fall, his blurred vision clearing; then blurring all over again. "Don't leave me, Jake..." Taylor begged, his heart breaking as Jake trailed the fingers if their joined hand weakly along his jaw. "You can't leave me...  **please!**  ... I need you, so much, I can't eve-"_

_"Hey, none of that now..." Jake murmured, his eyes fluttering as he tried to focus on Taylors face, his fingers wiping away tears only for fresh ones to fall in their place. "Don't cry, over a nobody... like me." He coughed, blood staining his lips. Taylor gently wiped them clean and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to them as if wishing it to save his pilot. "You've got your whole... life... Ahead of you, Boy Scout..." Jake huffed as he drew back, his breath rattling in his chest as he stared unseeingly through Taylor. "And ain't nobody... gonna, take that... from..." Jake exhaled a rattling sigh, as the light in his eyes went out, his words hovering in the air between them, forever unfinished._

_**"Jake..?"**  Taylor cried, shaking his head in denial, " **Jake, no**!" He wept, his tears falling harder as ragged sobs choked their way from his throat.  **"Jaaake!"**  He screamed, as if he might be able to wake him up.  **"Nooooo!"**_

_" **This... changes nothing**." The Watcher said coldly, stepping towards him slowly. " **You must come**." He said, putting a hand on Taylors shoulder._

_Taylor reacted instantly, turning with a wide hook which slammed directly into his face. The Watcher shifted, growling as he flipped Taylor to the floor, and pinned him. **"Hrrrggggh!**  Get  **off**  of me!" Taylor spat at his captor in a rage, clawing at his the man and screaming through the blinding barrage of his tears. "You killed him! You killed him!  **You killed him**!" Taylor snarled, as he reached up and clawed at the Watchers throat, catching the mans glowing blue necklace._

The overwhelming sense of loss flooded through Taylor, as his vision cleared, and he found himself back on the bed, panting as he clutched his head and screamed through his tears.

"Taylor!" Jake cried, leaping from the bed and reaching back towards him.  _"Run!"_  He ordered, glancing back when he realised Taylor hadn't taken his hand.  _"Taylor!"_  He cried, his eyes conflicted as he looked between where he lay on the bed and the approaching intruder. He growled, ignoring his nudity and turning to face Varyyn as the Vaanti leader stepped closer.

" **Do not resist**." The Watcher said calmly, and Taylor felt his breath leave him in a horrified gasp. " **Accept your fate**." He demanded, his golden eyes almost seeming to glow as he edged closer to them.

"Taylor, stay behind me!" Jake growled quietly, stepping protectively between the bed and the intruder. "Hey, unless that means 'you order room service?', it's time for you to go, Blues Clues!" He drawled, and Taylor felt his heart lurch as the pilot charged at Varyyn, only for the Vaanti to roundhouse kick him and send him staggering backwards.

 _"No!"_  Taylor screamed, ignoring his throbbing headache as he scrambled off the bed, and raced to the Vaanti's side.  ** _"Stop!"_**  He cried desperately, slamming his palms against Varyyn's chest to emphasize his demand.

" **This one resists**." Varyyn said, easily brushing Taylor aside,  **"he must be subdued."**  He said, but Taylor wrapped his arms around him from behind, holding him back from approaching Jake. With a snarl, the Vaanti leader turned, throwing Taylor over his shoulders as he moved and sending him sailing through the air, only to crash into the broken glass from the window.

 _"Kff..!"_  Taylor gasped, as he felt his body pierced by the very shard of glass he'd been trying to protect the pilot from. He looked down, to see the large shard protruding from his side, blood soaking into the floor beneath him.  _"Aw,_   _Son of a-_ " He croaked, before he was cut off by a scream of denial.

 _"Taylor, no!"_  Jake cried, vaulting over the sofa as he hurtled to his side, his bare feet crunching over the glass scattered around the room. Taylor frowned, raising a hand to the pilot and wanting to tell him to put his shoes on, to mind the glass, but a wave of fatigue stole his energy as the pilot snatched up his hand and dropped to his knees beside him. "Taylor...  _Taylor!"_  He cried, and Taylor felt his heart clench painfully at the frantic fear and pain in the pilots eyes.

"Jake..." He said thickly, his voice refusing to work properly as he felt something slowly crawling its wat upwards. "It's not your fault..." He said, wishing he could erase the guilt eating at the pilot. He realised how bad his timing was, given the pilots previous confession, and he huffed a chuckle, though the action only caused him to cough. He felt a sticky substance strike his lips, and saw Jake shake his head in denial.  _Oh... blood..._  He thought, recalling his vision.

"I'll... I'll get Maybelline, she'll fix you right up, you'll see..! Just... just  _hang on_ , Taylor!" Jake begged, his hands cupping his face as he gently wiped the blood from his lips.

"It's okay..." Taylor murmured, struggling to raise his hand and toy with the pilots loose hair affectionately. "Doesn't hurt anymore..." He said, sighing as the pain indeed erased itself from his body, though it made it harder to move. "Listen, Jake; it's not your fault, okay?" He said, straining to lean closer to the pilot.  _"My_  choice,  _my_  fault... It's, better this way. I'll wake up soon... and get to meet you... all over again..." He said, a soft smile on his lips as he felt a coldness seep into his legs, cutting off the feeling from his feet entirely.

" _Taylor, don't you dare_..!" Jake roared, scowling down at him as tears welled in his eyes. "Don't you  _dare_  give up! You  _hold on,_  we'll get some leaves and fix you right up, now  _fight it and hold on!"_  He ordered, glancing around the room desperately.

"Don't... be sad." Taylor whispered, his brow crinkling weakly as he forced the words past his rapidly numbing lips. "I... loved you before... 'll love you, always... every time..." He whispered, as Jake made a thick sound of pain in his throat.

 _"Taylor,"_  Jake begged, his hands cupping his face tenderly as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cool lips. "Don't leave me again..." He pleaded, his lips brushing over Taylors as his tears fell, hot against his cold cheeks.

Taylor coughed, his lips staining red once more, as he envisioned a white light building around them.  _"Jake..."_  He mumbled, fatigue tugging at his senses. He knew when he next woke it would be on the plane, beginning a fresh cycle through the time loop all over again. He thought of all the moments he'd shared with the pilot, and the hurtful vision he'd seen moments ago. He gasped, his chest rising in a stuttering motion, as he forced himself to meet Jake's eyes for what he knee was the last time. "The... necklace..." He whispered in a choke, weakly turning his head to where Varyyn stood watching them, his eyes wide as he shook his head in disbelief. Taylor sighed, his eyes drifting closed, as fatigue clutched at him. He heard an enraged roar, and felt his hand fall to his side, and he waited for his memory to begin erasing itself, so he could wake up on the plane once more. The entire time, he held onto the image of his pilot smiling softly, murmuring a sweet confession, as they lay entwined with each other on the bed.

"I know I'm good an' all, Boy Scout, but I didn't realise I had quite the 'mind blowing, straight to sleep' effect, perfected..." Taylor started, his eyes snapping open as he heard Jake's thick huff. He looked over to see the pilot watching him, seeming relieved as he reached forward and unconsciously drew Taylor into a deep and breath stealing kiss. Taylor gasped, pressing himself against Jake as he felt his body swim with relief, with pain, with joy. He kissed the pilot almost desperately, before jerking backwards suddenly, much to Jake's chagrin. "Wha- no, don't stop; that was just gettin' interesting..." Jake said, reaching towards him as Taylor flinched, blinking as he sat up on the bed and looking towards the window. "C'mon, Boy Scout, I know it was a cheesy wake up, but it weren't that bad. What's with the face?"

Taylor scooted to the edge of the bed, ignoring Jake's hum of protest as he slid his legs over the edge and pushed uncertainly to his feet. He winced, his hand falling to his side as a wrench of pain jerked through him. It was all... real... He thought, stumbling as a wave of dizziness hit him, only to find himself braced by firm hands. "Jake..?" He murmured, looking up with tears of relief flooding his eyes. "Is it really..?" He whispered, choking as he drew the pilot close against him and clutched him tightly, his tears falling as he buried his face into the hollow of the pilots throat.

 _"Whoa,_  what's wrong..?" Jake asked, his eyes wide as he forced Taylor to look up at him. He gently brushed aside the dampness beneath his eyes, before Taylor launched himself into a hard and desperate kiss. Jake hummed in surprise, but pulled him closer and returned his kiss with just as much passion as Taylor felt surging in his heart. He drew back, biting his lip as his heart pounded furiously, feeling Jake's race similarly against him. "Taylor..?" Jake asked uncertainly, his eyes concerned as he tried to capture the other mans gaze.

Taylor sucked in a deep breath, averting his eyes to the bed they'd abandoned, remembering the joyous and intimate moment they'd shared together with a rush of warmth and longing in his heart. A glint of light caught his eye, and he stepped away from Jake, plucking up an object from among the bes sheets. He frowned at the necklace in his hands, as he recognized it as belonging to Varyyn. The stone, instead of a nebulous blue, was a cold and leaden grey. "Taylor... You're uh, starting to freak me out a little-" Jake frowned as he padded over, paling as he looked over Taylors shoulder.

"Do you trust me..?" Taylor asked suddenly, his fingers clutching tightly at the necklace as his panicked eyes turned up to Jake pleadingly.

Jake stared at Taylor, swallowing thickly as he forced a tight smile on his face. "I guess you could say that." Jake said quietly, reaching for Taylors cheek, only for Taylor to snag his hand with his own in mid-air.

"Then I need you to come with me,  _right now."_  Taylor said insistently, dragging him across the room and into the closet. He shut the doors behind them, and peered through the slits nervously.

"Is this a sex thing I haven't heard if, or..." Jake whispered, his voice wavering slightly. He leaned closer to Taylor, his fingers dancing over his shoulder as if to re-affirm he was still there. Taylors breath hitched, as the pilot pressed a kiss against his jaw.

"This is  _not_  the time..." He scolded weakly, as Jake trailed his fingers over his collarbone.

"It's the  _perfect_  time." Jake muttered brokenly, his voice sounding oddly serious as they remained hidden in the semi-darkness of the closet.

"Jake..?" Taylor murmured worriedly, sensing the pilots sudden unease. He gasped, as the pilot surged toward him and captured his lips in an urgent kiss, filled with desire and relief combined. Taylor hummed in surprise, though he returned the kiss with fervor, as his emotions overwhelmed him. He skipped a breath, his hands rising to the pilots shoulders as he tentatively opened his mouth to the pilots demands. Just as he was losing himself to Jake's insistent touches, a smash rang through the room, and they sobered as they parted abruptly. He hushed Jake with a finger to his lip before he could speak, as a shadow passed over the moonlight.

In the semi-darkness around them, he felt Jake's jaw drop against his finger, his chest rising with a sharp inhale as he turned panicked eyes to Taylor. "What the hell?  _How-?"_

 _"Shh..!"_  Taylor hushed insistently, as Varyyn stared around the empty suite, obviously perplexed. He searched the room, lightly brushing aside the disrupted furniture as he made his way towards the bedroom. He examined the bed, wrinkling his nose and drawing away from their obvious dishevelled state, coming to a halt right in front of the closet. Taylor and Jake both held their breath, not making a sound as Varyyn waited, hoping for some hint of their location. Taylor felt a familiar itch in the back of his head, and he grit his teeth together as he caged the area off, recalling a potent memory from the height of their love-making. Varyyn snorted, and shook his head vehemently at the image, and Taylor smirked as the Vaanti leader turned and stomped towards the hallway.

 _"Whew..."_  Jake sighed after a long moment of silence to be sure the intruder wouldn't return. "That was close..." He said, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair shakily. Taylor frowned as the pilot stepped out of the closet into the bedroom, following close behind him. Glass shards sprinkled the floor, and Taylor shivered, as he remembered Jake bleeding out in his arms. "You wanna tell me what happened back there..?" Jake asked hesitantly, staring at the broken glass vacantly, his hands clenching into fists. Taylor hesitated, his gut twisting as he slowly stepped over to the pilot, who turned to him with a guarded expression.

"I saw this on the bed..." Taylor said slowly, gently taking Jake's hand and dropping the necklace into it, gesturing to the now dull grey stone at the centre. "I... recognized it from when the Vaanti caught us on the beach, and I just..." He shrugged his shoulders, averting his eyes as Jake stared down at the necklace, his fingers wrapping around it slowly. "I panicked, thought maybe he was hiding in here..." He hedged, shifting slightly as Jake dragged in a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair distractedly. He frowned at the necklace thoughtfully, wondering at the possibility of restoring the stones abilities, before quickly dismissing the idea. He sighed, a relief resounding within him for the clean slate they'd been given, despite feeling guilty for so selfishly using such a powerful relic.

"Things are getting weirder by the second around here..." Jake muttered hollowly, his eyes narrowed on the broken glass. He shook his head, glancing at Taylor before clearing his throat, tossing the necklace back to him. "But right now, that guy's roaming the halls looking for us." He said, taking a deep breath as he moved towards the bed, looking around for his discarded clothing. "We've gotta warn the others..." He said firmly, avoiding Taylors gaze as he moved about the room and collected their clothes. He tossed Taylor his pile, and they quickly dressed themselves in a tense silence, before they stepped toward the hallway. Just as they reached the doorway, Taylor reached for Jake, forcing the pilot to face him and meet his eyes.

"Jake..." He said, folding his arms around his shoulders and drawing him close. Jake's fingers cupped his chin, silencing him as he leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. When he finally released Taylor, his eyes were soft, drinking in every detail of his kiss drunk expression.

"Heh, kinda like that look on ya, Boy Scout..." He said quietly, his lips tilting into a small grin as Taylors cheeks lit with a blush. "Come on, 'fore I decide you're better off tied to that damn bed til this things over..." He said, taking Taylors hand as he led him out of the room. At the end of the hallway, he pulled him against the wall, peeking around the corner. Taylor felt his heart swell with affection, watching the pilot as he quickly took charge of their escape.

"Look, more of them..." He whispered, as he leaned close to Taylors ear, gesturing to the two Vaanti who were standing guard in the adjacent hallways.

"How are they all getting in?" Taylor whispered in reply, clutching at his short hair with his free hand, worried his barricade at the secret entrance in the wine cellar hadn't been strong enough.

"Some of them must've rappelled down the roof..." The pilot responded darkly, his hand squeezing Taylors tightly, as his other balled into a fist. He shook his head, forcing his hands to loosen again, as he shrugged his shoulders in agitation. "The rest smashed through our barricades, is my best guess." He turned to Taylor fully, pressing him firmly against the wall as he cupped his cheek with his free hand. "I really...  _really,_  hate to do this... but we gotta split up-"

 _"No..!"_  Taylor whispered in frantic denial, shaking his head adamantly as Jake continued as if he hadn't interrupted.

"-if we're gonna warn everybody in time." Jake finished, his expression pained as he leaned close against Taylor.

Taylor scowled, his lips twisting into a broken snarl as he recalled the image of Jake's eyes, with no life left in them. He squeezed his eyes tight and clutched at the pilot jacket. "I do  _not_  like this plan." He spat in a furious whisper, his shoulders sagging as he leaned back against the wall. "I don't want to leave you either... but, you're right..." He admitted reluctantly.

"Just don't... don't get yourself killed..." Jake pleaded in a harsh whisper, his hands gripping Taylor tightly as he met his eyes with a pained expression. "...okay?"

"I won't..." Taylor choked, swallowing thickly as his heart lurched painfully. "Same to you, Top Gun." He muttered, tears stinging his eyes at the flash of the awful memory of losing Jake, which sparked at the pilots words. He turned to go, when Jake reached out and grabbed his wrist, caging him against the wall again.

"One more thing." He whispered urgently, as he pulled Taylor into a long and passionate kiss. When he finally released him, he pressed his forehead to Taylors. " _Be safe_." He pleaded, his fingers digging into Taylors arms almost painfully.

"I will." Taylor promised, closing his eyes and relishing what he refused to think of, as his last moment of closeness with the pilot. "You too." He whispered, biting his lip as he opened his watering eyes and met the pilots gaze, biting his lip worriedly.

Jake frowned briefly, paling as if something had just occurred to him. "You..-" he started, before shaking his head and falling silent. He pressed a kiss to Taylors forehead, before jogging off down the hall on light feet. Taylor watched him go, his heart throbbing in his throat as he forced himself not to follow after the pilot. Jake glanced back before he reached the corner, and a silent moment passed between them along with the understanding; that both hated the plan. Jake saluted, winked, and was gone.

Taylor covered his mouth with his hand, swallowing down the rising hysteria that made him want to cry or call out for the pilot to come back, and the overwhelming fear he might lose him once more. He fought with his raging emotions, before locking them away tightly, and turning to face the other way. He stayed flush against the wall, peeking down the corridors where the Vaanti were searching rooms. I need to get past them both... He thought, his eyes darting to the corridor ahead.

 **"Lash kanaa."**  Called the female, and Taylor drew back from the corner, unable to understand her and unsure if she were checking in or warning the other that she had spotted him where he was hiding.

" **Duu germund nii**." The male replied, and Taylor relaxed slightly when they didn't immediately rush out to confront him. He swallowed, staring at the ceiling, before preparing himself to sprint across the vulnerable open space.  _I need to wait til they're both turned around or in rooms or something_... He thought, as the female turned around and walked back down the hall, disappearing into a room opposite one she had already searched. Taylor waited, tensed against the wall, watching the male Vaanti closely the corner. As soon as the mans back was turned, Taylor darted across the gap, quickly sprinting down the hall and ducking around the far corner.  _Made_   _it_! He thought with a grin, as neither of the Vaanti noticed him.  _Haha, piece of cake! I'm like a ghost_ \- he thought proudly as he continued his journey, until he walked straight into a blue figure.  _"Aah!"_  He gasped, quickly slamming a hand over his mouth and peering back down the corridor he'd just fled.

"I apologize for frightening you, Taylor." Iris said, her eyes flashing sadly as she watched him recompose himself.

 _"Ha,_  yo!" Raj sniggered, watching with a wide smile Taylor raise both hands in a shushing motion. "You should see your face right now, dude!" He said, as he munched on some Captain Crunch while wandering the halls with Iris's floating hologram.

" _What are you guys doing_?!" Taylor demanded in a harsh whisper, scowling as he quickly checked around them to make sure there were no Vaanti to overhear them.

"Talkin' 'bout life and stuff, you know." Raj said jovially, turning his smile to Iris, before suddenly looking back at Taylor.  _"Wait,_  are we whispering?" He asked confusedly, stepping closer to Taylor as his eyes widened and he dropped his voice to a loud stage whisper.  _"Should I be whispering_?"

 _"Yes!"_  Taylor scolded in a whisper, rolling his eyes at Raj in exasperation. "The Vaanti are inside. They're searching rooms; fast. We need to find the others, quickly, and get the hell out of here." He explained quickly, raising his hands in placation as Raj visibly panicked.

" _They're here?! In the resort_?!" The large boy demanded in a fierce whisper, his jaw dropping in shock when Taylor nodded his head and quickly looked around them once more. " _Oh crap_ ,  _oh crap_!"

"This is an unfortunate development..." Iris said sadly, her hologram flickering as she looked between Raj and Taylor worriedly. "A pity. I had quite enjoyed my brief time knowing Raj... "

"What matters now, is warning the others before they get grabbed." Taylor said quietly, trying his hardest not to think about Jake, telling himself there was no reason to worry because his pilot was fine. "The Vaanti have to search every room, so we have the advantage." He said quickly, distracting himself. "If we hurry, we'll beat them. Come on." He added, pushing ahead and leading Raj and Iris down the halls towards the elevator. He was passing near to Diego's room, when something on the wall glinted in the light, catching his eye suddenly, he doubled back to examine it. His jaw dropped as he took in the gleaming pirate cutlass, which sat in a sturdy mounted frame, next to a matching scabbard. He frowned, thinking that for a moment, it appeared to sparkle with an otherworldly energy.

 _"Noice!"_  Raj praised, nodding in approval of the sharp blade. "That's a dope ass,  _Pirates of the Caribbean_  sword they got for decorum." He said, as he jammed some more Captain Crunch in his mouth.

"A weapon like that, would certainly come in handy in a siege situation." Iris said thoughtfully, but Taylor barely heard her as he cocked his head to the side, listening to a faint whispering he could hear. He stepped closer to the sword, reaching out as the whispers clamoured for him to, and as he wrapped his hand around the handle; he heard it practically hum in contentment.

 _"Sooo coooool_!" Raj choked in an excited whisper, as Taylor pulled the sword down from the wall. "That's such a good replica!" The large boy said, reaching toward the sword.

"It's not..." Taylor muttered, grabbing Raj's hand before he could touch the sharp blade. He glanced at Iris, whose eyes were flashing as she scanned and analyzed the sword.

"Taylor is correct; that is not a replica." Iris sais calmly, eyeing the blade curiously. "Analysis indicates authentic specimen, circa sixteen ninety three A.D."

 _"Whaaaaat?"_  Raj gasped, and Taylor quickly nudged him in the ribs to silence him, frowning at the large boy in consternation.

"But Iris," he said, as Raj rubbed his side with a pout. "It looks brand new..." He said thoughtfully, as he grabbed the scabbard and slung it around his waist, buckling it securely.

"Is it sharp?" Raj asked, recovering from Taylors jab as his natural curiosity took him over. Taylor glanced at the larger boy, his lips twitching in amusement at the childish joy in his eyes. He sighed and lightly swiped the cutlass at a curtain hanging nearby, gulping loudly, when with barely a sound; the fabric was cleaved in two.

"Remarkable." Iris complimented, smiling at Taylor fondly, as Raj high fived the empty air around him while staring at the cutlass in awe.

"Uh, one;  _super_  sweet!" He crowed in a forced whisper, his eyes wide as he met Taylors gaze. "Two; maybe be careful with that thing?"

"Sure thing." Taylor snorted, about to continue down the hallway when he felt a strange tingling start up. He looked down at the sword, and in a flash, he found himself standing back in the gold mine he'd seen with Jake when they had both touched the strange crystal. His heart clenched at the painful reminder of the pilot, but he pushed it aside as his body began to react on its own.

He gasped, falling back to lean against a wall, as he tightened his grip on the sword. When he looked down however, he saw a hand which was very decidedly not his own. The hand was far older than his own, and covered in thick curls of hair.  _Not again! Being in Raj was bad enough! I don't wanna be in anyone else!_  He thought, looking around the cave vacantly. He was pulled from his melancholy, by the sound of screaming. He looked up, to see a violent brawl going on all around him. On one side of him, he saw a group of ragged pirates, whose bearded faces were bloody as they wielded swords and spears expertly.

" **Kashta mishram nara**!" He heard the familiar foreign language before he turned, immediately knowing what he would see on the pirates opposite side.

" **Zhel! Per lok**!" He tried to focus on the speaking Vaanti, but he was unable to distinguish between them other than basic male and female attire. He frowned, watching as the group of Vaanti engaged the pirates, their blades swinging and crashing I a vicious battle by firelight. Men screamed, and howled as they fought and died around him. One pirate lay on the ground, his chest a bloody ruin as he looked up at Taylor.

" _Captain... Help us_..!" Taylor balked, as the man cried out, recoiling mentally as the man reached toward him desperately.

 _Is he talking to me? Please don't be talking to me... **Why,**  am I in a pirate captains body_?! He thought to himself, as the body around him moved of its own accord, rushing to help the downed man; only to jerk back suddenly in pain.

 _"Hffff!"_  Taylor cried, jerking in surprise at the rush of pain which ran through him.  _How is it fair that I can feel Mr. Pirate Captains pain..?_  He thought grimly, as he looked down to see an arrow jutting from his chest. He watched with wide eyes, as he was struck by another; which was followed quickly by a third. He crumpled against the wall, panting, as a Vaanti loomed over him.

" **Mishrap tadoren**." She snarled ominously, before smashing a club into his face. As darkness took him, the last thing he felt was the sword tumbling out of his hand.

 _"Hffff!"_  Taylor gasped, as the vision ended in a rush, leaving him back in the resort hallway. He blinked, falling to his knees as he pressed his hands to his face, trying to relieve the lingering ache from the visions painful conclusion. He swallowed heavily, his eyes watering as he tried to push away the memory of the Pirate Captains' pain as he died.

"Uh... you okay, Taylor?" Raj asked, watching him concernedly as he knelt in the hallway. "You just spaced out;  _big time."_

"I..." Taylor gulped, swallowing thickly as he pushed to his feet, his body shivering with residual effects from the strange vision. "I think... I just found out what happened to the pirates who landed here..." He said shakily, running a hand through his hair as he slowly regained his natural equilibrium. "It wasn't good." He said flatly, shaking his head as he forced the things he'd seen aside.

"I detected a surge of an unidentified energy just now..." Iris said thoughtfully, watching him worriedly. "It seemed to be emanating from  _you,_  Taylor..."

"I wanna know all about that later..." Taylor said, pointing a finger firmly in her direction. Iris nodded in understanding, but before she could speak Taylor dropped down to pick up the cutlass again, sliding it into its scabbard as he gestured down the hallway. "Right now though, we need to deal with the Vaanti..." He said, leading then slowly down the hall, cocking his head thoughtfully as they walked. "Unless we want to end up as dead as the guy who used to wield this sword." He added, feeling the jibe was worth the effort when Raj shook his head hard enough for his long hair to whip him in the face. He was about to giggle, when a familiar sound reached his ears, and he froze just before the next intersection. He flattened against the wall, cautiously peeking around the corner to look down the other hall, where he was sure the deep and guttural purr was originating from. Sure enough, prowling alongside two more Vaanti, was the sabertooth tiger.

"It appears the intruders have brought a hunting beast." Iris offered thoughtfully, her blue brows rising in what Taylor assumed was surprise.

"You're telling me the sabertooth is the plant peoples  _pet?!"_  Raj asked in a hoarse whisper, barely able to keep his voice lowered appropriately. Taylor glanced down the hall, and his stomach fell, as he noticed the tiger perk up; sniffing the air suddenly. He felt his palms grow clammy, as the Vaanti handlers also noticed its behavior.

 **"Yrit tranaa!** " The female cried, and Taylor barely managed to duck his head back around the corner before she began leering down the hallway expectantly.

" **Lok, lok!** " The male encouraged, evidently excited at the thought of being the one to capture someone.

"He smells something!" Taylor breathed, his eyes wide as they darted between Iris and Raj.

"It must be my Citrus Krush!" Raj said, his eyes widening in realisation as he shuffled his feet guiltily.

"Citrus Krush?!" Taylor yelped, slamming his hand over hos mouth and listening closely before lowering as he glowered at Raj. "I thought you were eating Captain Crunch?!"

"Not my cereal, man..." Raj murmured, averting his eyes and shifting awkwardly as he tried to make himself seem small. "That's the strain of...  _medicinal substance_  I was smoking last night!" He confessed, as Taylor let his head fall back against the wall, silently groaning at their bad luck. Raj looked back and forth from Taylor, to Iris, to the tiger and finally to his cereal. Taylor saw something harden in the large boy, as he seemed to find some reservoir of determination within himself. "I'll lead the cat the other way. Oughta give you guys some time."

"No, Raj!" Taylor gasped, reaching for the larger boy as he stepped back out of Taylors reach.

"Raj, are you certain?" Iris gasped, her eyes wide as she watched Raj ready himself, keeping himself just out of Taylors grasp.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life." Raj said, beaming a smile at the hologram and offering her a high five which she returned without the satisfying clap of their hands touching. "Maybe that's not saying much, though..."

"Raj, don't do this!" Taylor pleaded in a quiet rush, shaking his head as Raj bobbed on the spot, bending his knees and stretching himself slightly. "We'll find another way around! Raj,  _plea-"_

 _"Go, now!"_  Raj said, scowling in determination as he scampered back the way they'd come, preparing to run for all he was worth. Taylor sent him a final pleading look, but Raj ignored it, gesturing across the hall determinedly. Taylor hung his head, drawing in a deep breath, before he raised his eyes to the larger boys; and nodded, pressing forward across the hall quickly. Once they were safely hidden across the hall. Taylor turned to see Raj running to the end of the far hall, just as the sabertooth prowled out, sniffing around where they'd just been before heading off in Raj's direction; never turning to see either Taylor or Iris.

"My goodness..." Iris exclaimed when the Vaanti had disappeared around the corner, as Taylor tried to fight the rapid swell of concern and guilt which waged war within him. "My projections for his bravery were  _far_  outside the margin of error!"

"People will surprise you..." Taylor muttered quietly, his hands balling into fists at his sides. He glanced at the hologram, sighing as he reluctantly gestured down the hallway. "Come on, Iris... Let's do what he said." He added, as they made their way to the elevator, riding it down four floors to the regular rooms. "Okay, this is the floor for Grace's room. I'll go get her." He said, forcing himself to snap out of his dejected state and focus on finding the others. He refused to let himself think about Jake, reminding himself the pilot was far more skilled than he was at such subterfuge. He started down the hall, before hesitating and quickly doubling back to the little drone. "Iris, while I'm gone, I need you to scout the other Vaanti's positions, please."

"Excellent idea." Iris said cheerily, smiling broadly at him. "I'll begin right away and have a report ready for you upon your return, Taylor." With that said, Iris's hologram winked out, her drone fluttering off. Taylor hurried down the hallway, quietly rapping on Grace's door, as he nervously glanced both ways down the hall for the Vaanti. For a long pause there was no response, and Taylors nerves grew within him, driving him to knock a second time. "Grace..? It's Taylor... I need to-" his hurried whispers cut off abruptly, as the door opened to reveal Aleister; with his shirt untucked.

 _"I- we_ -" Aleister stammered guiltily, his eyes wide as Taylor stared at him in surprise.

"My,  _my..._  Good girl, Grace." Taylor said slowly, a wicked grin curling his lips as Aleister flushed pink. "She, uh, liked the hidden abs, I'm guessing?" Taylor asked innocently.

 _"Nothing!"_  Aleister yelped, taking a step back as he visibly squirmed under Taylors scrutiny. "We were just  _talking!"_  He protested, and Taylor quirked a brow, as he looked pointedly at Aleister's untucked shirt.

"Taylor?" Grace called, coming to Aleister's rescue as she waved him into her room. "What's happening?" She asked, and Taylor sobered as he explained the situation to them both.

"The Vaanti are inside. They've got sentries throughout the hotel, and they're searching rooms." He said, running a hand through his hair as he forced a rogue thought about his pilot aside, diverting it from taking root in his mind by hurrying on with his explanation. "They're moving fast, but it's still gonna take them awhile to search everywhere... We need to find the others, and find a way out... Quickly, would be preferable." He said, feeling guilty when Grace trembled and hugged Aleister's side.

"All that work barricading..." Aleister said, shaking his head forlornly. "Filling the paint balloons on the shopping level; slicking the stairs in the nightclub... 'twas all for naught.  _Still,_  they caught us unprepared."

"Hey, scolding ourselves for steamy sessions can wait til later..." Taylor said, glancing between the two before him. "I know, we're on the ropes here... but we've got to focus. We have to get everyone together, somewhere safe..." He trailed off, the idea forming on his mind even as he saw the light switch on behind Grace's eyes too.

"What about that security center, hidden behind the game room?" She said, beating him to it with a knowing grin and Taylor winked his approval. "That'd be safe."

"Excellent idea, Grace." Taylor grinned, as she giggled at his goofy expression. He frowned as he realised a major flaw in the new plan. "Only problem is, some of our classmates' rooms are in the other wing of the tower..." He sighed, fingering the cutlass handle as he thought quickly. "Gotta go across the lobby to get there..." He muttered to himself, before looking up at Grace and Aleister seriously. "But you guys go straight to the security center now, and tell everybody you happen to find on the way. I'll bring everyone from the other wing, and meet you there as soon as I can."

"Don't be  _foolish,_  Taylor." Aleister scowled, causing Taylor to blink in surprise. "You, Grace and I are by far the lives most worth saving here." He sniffed derisively, folding his arms over his chest superiorly.

Taylor felt a sharp pain in his heart, an unwelcome flash of Jake's lifeless body in his arms springing to the front of his mind at Aleister's words. "I'm gonna pretend I didnt hear that..." Taylor said quietly, after a long moments pause, averting his eyes from the pale boy so he wouldn't see the pain or anger swirling within them.

"It's positively asinine to risk yourself for them, and I'm  _sure_  they would agree!" Aleister insisted, and Taylor snapped his eyes to the pale boys, ready to snarl his response, when Grace stepped between them.

 _"Aleister!"_  She scolded, her hands on her hips as she glared at the lake boy, making him squirm in discomfort. "We are  _not_  leaving anyone behind! And I cannot  _believe_  you would suggest it to Taylor that he abandon Jake, you  _know_  how he feels about him!"

Taylor almost felt bad for Aleister, the pale boy withering under Grace's tiny fury, but his heart still stang from the unwanted flash of his vision. "What she said." He laughed, pointing at Grace as he tilted his head slightly. "Though, I am weirdly flattered that you think I'd be worth saving." He conceded thoughtfully.

"Well," Aleister said awkwardly, smoothing his shirt as he tucked it in slowly, clearly using the motion to avoid looking at either of them. "You've proven yourself worth the air you breathe, unlike most." He said stiffly, rolling his eyes when he noticed Taylors goofy grin. "Don't let it go to your head." The pale boy sneered, though his lips twitched with amusement.

Taylor felt a warmth radiate through him, feeling whatever relationship he had previously with Aleister shift, as the pale boy thawed slightly. As he prepared himself to head out, Grace sidled up to him.

"Hey, um, Taylor?" She asked hesitantly, her fingers tapping together nervously. "Could I... ask you a really big favour?"

Taylor paused, turning towards her as he considered her clearly uncomfortable posture. He swallowed, nodding as he held up a finger. "So long as, I can ask one in return..." He said, before gesturing for her to continue.

Grace considered, and seemed visibly relieved by the exchange, as she dug a small, folded piece of paper from her pocket and pressed it into his hands. "If something happens to me tonight..." She said, hesitating to take a deep, steadying breath. "Could you... give that note to my mom?" She asked, looking down at her fingers awkwardly. "There's... a lot I wanted to tell her."

"Grace..." Taylor sighed, holding the note up as he settled a hand on her shoulder, waiting until she reluctantly met his eyes before continuing. "I'm gonna take this; but, you're gonna tell her everything that's in it yourself, when you get out of here, and go home. Okay?" He said firmly, ignoring the squirming in his gut at the thought of losing his friend.

"Okay, Taylor..." She said, smiling softly as he nodded and turned to go. "Taylor, wait! What about your favour?"

Taylor paused, his throat constricting as he half turned to look at her feet over his shoulder, unable to meet her eyes. "If you find Jake..." He said, his voice cracking with the thick tide of emotions he tried to contain. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, forcing himself to add a second lock to the door in his mind where he'd hidden all his fears away. "Tell him I'm okay... that I'm on my way. And, if he's not at that security center when I get there..." He broke off, facing forward as he fought to lock himself down again.

"I'll drag him there myself." Grace promised quietly, her small hand resting on his back briefly, before he moved away; strolling out the door and into the elevator, riding it straight down to the lobby. His confidence was drained however, for as soon as they opened, he stepped out to find himself directly opposite a small group of Vaanti warriors.

 **"Fi lonshan'craa**!" A female cried, as she spotted him from across the lobby. They raced toward him, their speed seeming superhuman.

"Aw, _shit!"_  He cursed, when the Vaanti cleared barricades and dodged the remaining furniture scattered through the room, quickly closing the distance between them.

 _"Taylor!"_  He snapped his head to the side at the familiar voice, his eyes finding Diego gesturing wildly for him to follow him. "This way!" He set off at a rapid sprint, glancing behind himself as they dodged around a corner.

"We're not gonna be able to shake these guys, Diego!" He said as they raced through the hotel, leaping over barricades they'd erected in their attempts to gain ground between them and their followers. "We have to lead then into those traps we set!"

"Well, where the hell are they?!" Diego cried, dodging around a fallen chair as they made their way through the debris strewn hall.

"Raj's slicked staircase is in the nightclub; Aleister's paint balloons are in the shops!" Taylor called back, ducking around a corner quickly and noticing a sign which pointed out that the shopping level was closest to them. "Well, that's that choice made!" He panted, gesturing to the sign as he and Diego raced past and scrambled up the nearest staircase, taking the steps two at a time. They darted past kiosks, convenience stores and gift shops before Diego finally spotted what they were after.

 _"There!"_  He cried, as they ran into a high fashion boutique, and found a pyramid of Aleister's paint filled balloons. "Hope your aims good, dude." Diego said, shaking his head disparagingly as he took aim, and waited for the first Vaanti to appear in range.

"Sure wish we had Sean for this..." Taylor sighed, shaking his head when Diego opened his mouth, already sensing what his friend had been thinking. Diego's eyes widened in understanding, his head dropping thoughtfully, before he glanced up again curiously.

"So..." He asked, a slow smirk twisting his lips upwards. "How did it go..? Did you-"

"Diego, your timing  _sucks."_  Taylor laughed, unable to stop his cheeks suffusing with a pink tinge. "Save your pervert questions for when we're safe;  _wait,_  even better,  _don't."_  He said, shaking his head as Diego pouted at him. He was saved from further questioning, as the Vaanti rumbled into the boutique. He grabbed a balloon, glancing at his friend before he let it fly. "Moment of truth!" He said, as he and Diego launched a rapid fire of balloons into the group of Vaanti chasing them.

The balloons landed with a satisfying splat, their contents splashing into the Vaanti's faces, blinding them with thick paint.  **"Rrragh!"**  The Vaanti roared, as Taylor and Diego shared a brief high five.

"Mission accomplished!" Diego laughed, pushing Taylor towards the far exit as the blinded Vaanti bent double and tried to clear their eyes of the thick and painful obstruction. "Keep moving!" He cried from just behind Taylor, as they took off again. They laughed as they left the Vaanti in their dust, until they realised that some had in fact avoided the balloons. "We've got some stragglers!" Diego gasped, as they raced down a flight of stairs and down a corridor which would take them back towards the lobby. "Any more traps up your sleeve?"

"You got a choice; nightclub or pool?!" Taylor called over his shoulder, glancing back to see Diego grin at him cheekily.

"You know me dude, I'm a pool man, through and through!" Diego laughed raggedly, and Taylor rolled his eyes as he diverted their course, racing across the lobby and out the back exit to the pool area, leaping over the broken barricades strewn throughout the path.

"Over here," he said, skidding to a halt beside the pool. "Quick!" He said, quickly diving through the waterfall and hiding behind the bubbles. Seconds later, Diego crashed down in the water beside him, and they treaded water briefly as Taylor explained. "Dive down, we can hide underwater as long as we need to with this oxygen!" He said, before sucking in a deep breath and immediately diving beneath the roaring waterfall. They swam down, hidden from view by the frothing waterfall as they hovered in place beside the oxygen tank. Taylor took a breath from the oxygen tank, just making out the shapes of the hunting Vaanti through the rippling surface. He passed the nozzle to Diego, who took his own breath, watching the hunters above them as well.

They continued to pass the nozzle between them, taking just enough to keep themselves going as long as possible. After a couple more minutes, the Vaanti stalked away towards the beach, continuing their search for them. They exchanged a cautious glance, before popping back to the surface for air, using the cover of the waterfall to hide them from view as they looked around for lingering Vaanti.

"Pretty clever," Diego praised, looking down at the oxygen tank beneath them. "That was your idea?" He asked, glancing at Taylor curiously.

"Why do you sound so surprised by that possibility? I'm offended." Taylor groused, before rolling his eyes and admitting with a grin, "it was Grace's."

"Figures." Diego chuckled, as the two of them finally braved swimming free of the waterfall. Taylor hauled himself over the edge of the pool, water cascading across the floor. He turned to help Diego, when he heard shouting from behind him.

"Aw, shit-" he groaned, as he pulled Diego to his feet, and they began running towards the doors again, their wet clothes making the journey awkward and stiff. Taylor glanced back to see the Vaanti on the beach had spotted them from the distance, and had started their chase once more.  _"Move!"_  He ordered, pushing Diego ahead of him as they raced into the lobby, running across the wide area. Their wet clothes sprayed water droplets as they ran, their soaked shoes squelching loudly as they slapped against the floor; but they pushed ever forward despite the added difficulty.

Taylor narrowed his eyes as he spotted strange reflections on the floor, and realized it had been covered with water. It's Lila's trap! He thought, partly relieved and partly fearful of the tour guides dangerous trap. He noticed the pair of thick electrical cables resting in the pooled water, and followed their path over to a hiding spot, where he saw Lila was about to throw the switch.

" _Taylor! Diego_!" She called, waving them forward quickly. "Hurry!" She cried, as they sprinted across the flooded section of the lobby. The Vaanti chased after them, their bare feet splashing.

"Hope this doesn't come as a shock!  _Tee hee_!" The tour guide said cheerily, and Taylor saw Lila's jovial expression flicker to a cold calculation. He shoved Diego ahead of him, launching them out of the giant puddle as she flipped the switch. Electricity crackled through the conductive wire, zapping all the remaining Vaanti. Taylor was relieved when they leapt back, merely blocked from pursuing but the electrified moat; rather than stuck in the water, getting fried. "Wasn't that awesome?!" Lila asked cheerfully, as Taylor and Diego slowly pushed themselves to their feet.

"Yeah," Taylor said slowly, forcing a small smile to his lips as he looked at her cautiously, "thanks for waiting, Lila."

"Seriously," Diego gasped, rubbing his shoulder where he'd landed awkwardly against the floor. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"No sweat!" Lila grinned, and Taylor suddenly realised that the insane tour guide, genuinely felt affection for them all. "Did you like my one-liner? I spent all day thinking of it!" She asked eagerly, looking between them both hopefully.

"Uh..." Taylor hedged, running a hand through his wet hair uncertainly, as he exchanged a look with Diego.

"Yeah, it was..." Diego said haltingly, his eyes wide as he looked to Taylor for the best word to finish with. Taylor merely shrugged his shoulders unhelpfully, distracted by his mind urging him it was time to hurry to the security center. "Great..." Diego finished lamely, glaring at Taylor.

As the Vaanti fled to find another way around, Taylor smelt something acrid. "Is something burning..?" He asked glancing around the area uncertainly.

"Uh oh, over there!" Lila gasped, pointing back across her trap. "Behind the concierge desk!" Taylor followed her finger, pointing to where a perfect square in the wall had caught fire, the wallpaper curling.

"What the hell?" Diego wondered aloud, his eyes wide as they darted between Lila, Taylor and the strangely burning wall.

"There must be some contraption in the wall that those wires were powering..." Taylor said thoughtfully, reaching over Lila to turn off her trap. "Shorting it out must have started the fire." He added.

"But what is it?" Lila asked, as Taylor grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher and began to put out the flames. When the worst of the smoke had abated, Taylor narrowed his eyes to see a hidden compartment in the wall. Within it, rested a charred, wooden box with an engraving on the lid.

"What the..?" Taylor frowned, removing the box gently from within the smoldering wall. He blew across the lid, scattering the worst of the ash and debris, before wiping it quickly with the corner of his shirt.

"It says...' _Rourke Diaries, La Huerta, nineteen eighty_ '!" Diego read slowly over Taylors shoulder, his own brow furrowing as he met Taylors eyes. Taylor clenched his jaw, knowing his friend was already aware of his distaste of Rourke, but not wanting to show him the extent of his hatred for the man.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing!" Lila gasped, reaching towards Taylor only for him to move it out of her grasp with a scowl. She shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly, gesturing towards it instead. "We probably want to leave that right there, huh? You know, privacy and all..." She finished weakly, her eyes darting between them and the box.

"Rourke has hidden cameras all over this hotel,  _including,_  most of the guests rooms." Diego growled, and Taylor looked over at him, impressed with his fierce display.  _"Not_  really feeling all that concerned about his privacy." Diego said with a glare at the tour guide, seeming to throw her off slightly as she struggled to find a response. "So, Taylor?" Diego asked, turning towards him calmly, his earlier anger displaced. "Wanna find out what Rourke was up to when he first came here?"

Taylor hesitated, thinking that the  _last_  thing he  _ever_  wanted, was to know anything more about Rourke. He was content to hate him already, and didn't especially need any more reason to do so. However, he considered that the man's diary might just hold the key to something bigger; perhaps a way to get his friends off the island, and that he decided, would be worth his own discomfort. With some trepidation, he lifted the lid and reached inside.

 _"Aah!"_  Lila cried, surging forward desperately, only to be blocked by Diego as he stepped up between her and Taylor.  _"Wait!"_

Taylor frowned, ignoring the tour guide as he carefully plucked four pages of yellowed paper from the box. Sea salt clung to the edges, and an elegant handwriting blanketed each page. " _June third, nineteen eighty_..." He read aloud, glancing at Diego briefly before ducking back to the letter. " _Alas, I am shipwrecked. My dear vessel, dashed upon the rocks. A sudden squall of ferocious lightning, the colour of flames, forced me aground this damned rock!"_  He said, placing the box gently on the concierge desk as he carefully smoothed out the crinkled page. " _Unbridled, uninhabited... unworthy of my presence, let alone my grave. I will not perish here alone, forgotten in the wild, far from my beloved. Furthermore; the boys at the regatta would have quite a chuckle, if I succumbed in such untoward fashion. I simply cannot abide that._.."

"What's with this guy?" Diego scoffed, stepping up beside Taylor, while keeping an eye on Lila. "He sounds like he swallowed an ancient English dictionary. Nobody speaks like that, and they didn't in the eighties for sure!"

"Dude, Rourke is just one giant, self fanning, egotistical..-" Taylor began, cutting off as he glanced at Lila's downcast expression. "I mean, look.. there's more." He said, clearing his throat and reaching for another letter. " _June eleventh, nineteen eighty... A childhood hunting big game with my father, at last pays it's dues. Repair to my sailboat is impossible, but I've reconquered fire, shelter and weaponry in the name of mankind_." He read, pausing to share a snigger with Diego at Rourke's self praise. " _It grows ever more important to chronicle my experiences here, for they seem stranger by the day. My eyes betray me, offering me impossible visions or beasts of antiquity... Even the constellations play tricks. I see Aquila, Serpens, Hydra... Yet Orion and Taurus hide from me. I must write, to maintain my wits; for a mans wits are all he has to confront the great evils of Nature."_  He said, his hand trembling slightly as he set the letter down. He recalled his trip to the observatory, where Jake pointed out the missing constellations, and he felt a heavy weight settle in his stomach, like a stone waiting to drown him as soon as he hit water.

"Dude..." Diego said quietly, resting a hand on his arm supportively. "I do not know what this all means, but some if that sounds an awful lot like some of what you described before..."

Taylor shook his head, knowing in his heart that the experience's he and Rourke had each beheld were different. He reached quickly for the next letter, noticing it was shorter than the others. " _June fifteenth, nineteen eighty_... Hey Diego look, it only took Rourke a week to go mad." He sighed, shaking his head as he scanned over the paper. " _A curse remade into blessing by sheer force of will. That is what this island will be for me. A vision came, bearing witness to this refuge's true potential, deep within it's volcanic core, as if a voice from God_." He frowned, his finger curling at the mention of the volcanic core, an itch settling in the back of his mind. He reluctantly tugged at the memory, but was surprised when it instead retreated. He shook his head, and frowned, glancing down at the final line on the page. " _But God spoke in my voice, because here, I shall be God."_

"Okay, yep. You were right." Diego said, pointing to the page as he shuddered in obvious distaste. "One way ticket to Crazyville; do not stop, do not collect two hundred dollars... And now, we're stuck in his play park..."

Taylor ignored his friend, automatically reaching for the final page. " _June thirtieth, nineteen eighty_..." He mumbled quickly, a sense of foreboding swimming in his gut. " _Harnessing the island, I have achieved the impossible. My ship is repaired, and I venture home to my beloved. But, I **will**  return... And when I do, I will tame this power to make and unmake mountains of men, who both rise and fall under the same celestial forces. This island will be my legacy... it will be... my destiny_." He said, his throat thick as he stacked the papers quickly inside the box. "Looks like he shipwrecked here almost forty years ago..." He said, shaking his head as he tasted bile on the back of his tongue.

"Of  _course!"_  Lila said, folding her arms over her chest crossly. "That's no secret..."

"Yeah, but I  _don't_  think he was telling people what he found somehow..." Taylor said over her, glancing at the tour guide with a pointed look.

"What  _power_  was he talking about?" Diego asked, frowning in confusion as he stared at the letters like they might jump up and bite him any second.

"He noticed the weird constellations too... But what do the stars have to do with..?" He wondered aloud, tugging again at the faint itch at the back of his mind and scowling when the memory again refused to show itself. Noises from down the hallway drew their attention, signalling that the Vaanti had almost found their way around Lila's trap.

"We have to hurry!" Lila said, ending the conversation as she turned down the hallway. "Come on, follow me!" She said, setting a brisk pace down the hall. Taylor hesitated, before quickly replacing the lid and grabbing the box, deciding Aleister might potentially want the letters within. Together, the three of them raced through the other wing of the tower, dashing up stairs two at a time and carefully avoiding Vaanti patrols. Finally, they ran past Michelle and Craig in her room, and they both jumped to their feet when he skidded back to them.

"What's going on, Taylor?" Craig asked, his eyes wide as Taylor leaned against the doorframe, panting heavily to catch his breath.

"We keep hearing all this noise!" Michelle added, holding a baseball bat to her side as if ready to swing at any moment.

"Come with us..." Taylor huffed, waving them out of the room as he checked both ways down the hall, ever vigilant for Vaanti search parties. "I'll explain, on the way." As Michelle and Craig fell into step behind him, he chased after Lila and Diego, who were waiting for them at the end of the hall. "Vaanti; inside. Broken most of the barricades and searching rooms... They're trying to take us alive but..." He swallowed thickly, his breath coming in shallow pants as they raced through the halls and down flights of stairs. He thought of his vision; of Jake dying in his arms, of trying to save him, only to succumb himself. He shook his head, feeling a surge of anger toward Varyyn for his actions, and the devastating images they'd caused. "They're not upset if 'accidents' happen..." He finally choked, shaking his head to chase away the awful images in his mind. Michelle and Craig shared a look behind Taylors back, and pressed close to his heels as they careened around a corner, only for a Vaanti warrior to tackle Taylor into the wall opposite as they raced passed an open doorway.

 **"Zhel!"**  The Vaanti yelled loudly, as Taylor rolled them over, pinning the warrior beneath him. "Mishrap! Lok!" Michelle and Craig paused, as Diego started back towards him to help him where he grappled with his attacker.

"Guys,  _run!"_  Taylor growled, scowling as he wrestled with the Vaanti, whose superior strength was slowly winning out over his sudden lurch to the side, gradually pressing him back to the wall. "We're almost there! Get the damn doors open and be ready to close it when I catch up!" He called, glancing over to see them all hesitating.  _"Now!"_  He yelled, and his friends did as he asked when he managed to shove the Vaanti away from him with an angry burst of energy, and using the momentary freedom to draw the cutlass from it's scabbard; blocking the Vaanti from following his friends as he slowly backed up the hall after them.

" **Mishrap... Todaren**..." The Vaanti muttered darkly, as it pressed toward Taylor threateningly. Taylor glared at the masked man, the cutlass raised toward the attacker, as he slowly backed away. The Vaanti laughed, an obviously mocking tone as he feinted to the left. Taylor held firm, gritting his teeth and raising the cutlass, but refusing to fall for the diversionary tactic as he took another firm step backwards.

 **"Losh'tan!"**  The Vaanti growled, dodging to the right as he tested Taylor once more. Taylor tensed, stepping back slowly as he darted a glance over his shoulder. The Vaanti sensed his moment and lurched forward on Taylors right side, but Taylor raised the cutlass in a sweeping arc, quickly slicing across the Vaanti's chest.  **"Rrraggghhh!"**  The Vaanti cried, scowling as he shifted his angle and crashed directly into Taylor, driving him to the floor and knocking the cutlass from his hand. Taylor grabbed the Vaanti by the wrists, as he drew a small knife from his hip with one hand, and leaned over him threateningly.  **"Zhel!"**  He barked roughly, his other hand pinning Taylor to the floor by his throat.

Taylor glanced up, spotting the cutlass only a short distance away. He looked back at the Vaanti, and grimaced, as he released the hand which grasped his throat, curling it into a tight fist and driving it into the Vaanti's mask covered face with a sickening crunch.

 _"Aaah!"_  He cried, as his hand throbbed with a lance of pain, though he didn't tale the tome to focus on it. As soon as the Vaanti eased the pressure on his throat, Taylor twisted, surging for the cutlass and curling his aching fingers around the handle. He brought his fist around to collide with the Vaanti's right cheek, knocking him aside enough to scramble out from under him. As he scrambled to his feet, he heard more Vaanti approach, and he glanced down the hallway to see another search party round the corner. "Aw,  _shit..."_  He cursed, sliding the cutlass into it's scabbard as he turned and stumbled down the hall, the fresh wave of Vaanti quickly closing in on him. He raced around the corner and darted into the game room, finding several of his friends waiting with anxious expressions. "Close the door, close the door,  _close the door_!" He cried, as he stumbled into the secure room, tripping over someone's feet to his hands and knees.

He glanced up, panting heavily as he heard sounds of fighting, not from the Vaanti, who had been sealed outside the room; but from the opposite side of the security centre. " _Get offa me ya Bulgin' Meatsack!"_

"Come on man, get a grip. He can handle himself, you  _know_  that." Sean reasoned gruffly, his arms tightly holding Jake's arms behind the pilots back, as the pilot struggled and threw himself against athlete in an attempt to free himself.

"Sean, let him go, but then stand back real quick, bro..." Craig warned, resting his hand on Jake's shoulder and pointing towards Taylor. "Hey, Jake; lookie who just fell in the room bro," he said, and Jake turned with a fierce scowl, only for his expression to bleed into a frantic relief as his eyes found him.

 _"Taylor!"_  He called, launching forward as soon as Sean released him, sliding half the distance between them on his knees as he skidded across the floor. His hands raised as if to grab him but hesitated, his expression wild as he ran his eyes over him. "Where is it?!" He demanded, and Taylor frowned as he tried to slow his breathing, pushing himself back to sit on his knees as he examined his pilot for wounds.

"Uh, where's... What?" He asked in confusion, startling when Michelle dropped to her knees beside him.

"He means, where are you hurt, because that is a  _hell_  of a lot of blood..." She said, and he looked down to find her pointing at several splashes of red staining his chest, throat and shoulders.

"Oh..." He said, dabbing at one of the stains with his finger lightly. "That's not mine..." He said, looking up at Jake and holding up his now stained finger. "I had to use Chou-chou on a Vaanti who almost caught us and-" the rest of his words were lost as Jake surged forward, his lips colliding with Taylors as his hands came to rest on either side of his jaw. Taylor responded with a desperate keen, his lips hungrily devouring the pilots as he felt a profound relief settle a long seated ache in his heart. He gripped Jake's forearms tightly, his eyes stinging as he lost himself in the pilots kiss. He didn't care about the pointed coughing he heard, or the nudge to his side from Michelle as she stepped away; his world centred around his pilot and the feeling of his warm mouth against his own. When Jake was finally done with him, he drew back and rested his forehead against Taylors, the same comforting gesture as he had in the hallway before they parted.

"You're okay..." Taylor said quietly, gently fisting at the pilots jacket. Jake huffed, his thumb stroking Taylors cheek affectionately. His relief was palpable, even as he closed his eyes and savoured the soft contact.

"You didn't get killed..." Jake said in a similarly quiet tone, his clear blue eyes radiating with his own sense of relief.

"Hey, I promised." Taylor huffed, drawing back with a faint chuckle. Jake snorted, looking like he was about to give a scathing response when Furball launched himself at Taylor, licking his face with a cold tongue, yipping with excitement.  _"Oof!_  Hey, I'm happy to see you too little guy..." He laughed, as Jake huffed and got to his feet.

"So can we like, turn around again now?" Diego called, and Taylor rolled his eyes as everyone sniggered. "Seriously though dude, I feel like I have a cavity now just from being in the same room as that little display." His friend continued, as he strolled over and offered Taylor his hand.

Taylor sighed, as he let Furball hop up to his shoulders, before accepting Diego's hand and allowing his friend to pull him to his feet. He yelped when his friend pulled him straight into a hug, clapping him on the back warmly in his own show of relief. As if he'd set off a domino effect, the rest of their friends circled around them, each taking a turn to show their relief that everyone was safe.

"You're alive. Nice." Zahra said with a pleased smirk, bumping her fist against his fondly.

"You're not gonna get sappy on me, are you, Zahra?" Taylor asked with a bright laugh, his eyes crinkling in amusement as her eyes widened, and she blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm not! I'm just..." She protested, floundering for words for a moment, before she scowled at Taylor grimly. "Hey, I was  _this_  close to bailing on the lot of you!" She snarked, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she composed her face back into a familiar smirk. "Don't make me regret not going 'Every Woman For Herself '."

"Yo, Taylor, is that a straight up pirate sword?!" Craig asked with an enormous grin. He bumped his fist against Taylors shoulder, who winced but laughed at the affectionate gesture. "Bro, you are so; Bad. Ass." He crowed.

"That, will come in handy." Estela said, beaming a wide smile as she sauntered over and playfully jabbed him in the arm.

"Indeed." Lila agreed, eyeing th cutlass speculatively. "I'm guessing you could decapitate an opponent in two, maybe three chops!" She gushed excitedly. Taylor felt distinctly uncomfortable over her obvious joy at such a fact, but was saved from having to respond by Iris's little drone floating over before him.

Its lens fired up, projecting the blue hologram to an area just beside him, and he smiled at her warmly. "Taylor, I completed your assignment!" She chirped happily, her cheeks tinting a deep shade of blue in a holographic version of blushing. "Downloading scouting report now..." She added, her eyes flashing as numbers and blueprints began to appear on the rooms various monitors.

"Nice work!" Jake said approvingly, winking at Taylor for his forward thinking. "This oughta help us figure out a way outta here." He said with a wide grin, his eyes lingering on Taylor a moment longer, before he turned towards the nearest monitor and began studying it.

Pounding on the sealed door brought a silence to the group, and everyone turned towards the only exit, as several voices started shouting in the Vaanti language. "Will it help us figure out a way past  _that?_  Because, they're right outside..." Michelle said, gesturing towards the sealed door.

"What are we supposed to do?" Quinn asked, walking over to Taylor and leaning against his side. "We're safe, for now... but, we're completely cornered in here."

"There's only one thing we can do." Taylor said, meeting the approving and thoughtful gaze of his pilot. "Now that we're all together, we regroup... and fight our way out."

"Fight?" Craig balked, spreading his arms around to gesture at their lack of weaponry. "With  _what,_  dude?"

"And to where?" Grace asked, stepping up beside Taylor and gripping his hand tightly for a moment. Taylor squeezed back with both of his own, a silent thankyou for having kept her side of their bargain.

"A bunch of these bastards got past our barricades, since we didn't seal off the resort with a lockdown..." Jake said thoughtfully, gesturing to the various barricades that had been destroyed on a monitor where Iris had provided a blueprint of the resort. "But, at least Taylor sealed off the secret entrance. Kept things from getting too bad. And that, gives us time." He added.

"Time for what, pray tell?" Aleister demanded suspiciously, stepping closer as Jake pointed to a spot on the blueprint.

"I was rummaging around here earlier in the week." The pilot explained, glancing around the group to make sure they were all following him. "They've got a tonne of parasailing gear in storage."

"Um, is he saying what I think he's saying..?" Grace asked nervously, shaking her head as if she really didn't want to hear his answer.

"It depends, do you think he's saying that... we get the parasailing chutes and  _jump off the roof?"_  Taylor asked with a fond grin, accepting the dark skinned girls swat to his arm as deserved.

"That's the long and short of it." Jake snorted with amusement, his gaze proud when he met Taylors eyes briefly.

"Where 'long' is our fall, and 'short' is our remaining lifespan." Aleister sighed, wrapping his arm around Grace's shoulders when she huddled into his side.

 _"Hell_  naw!" Craig growled, looking between Jake and Taylor with an irritated scowl. "Have you lost your damn mind?" He demanded, cracking his knuckles in nervous agitation.

"Chill, Craig." Raj said, scowling at his friend and causing the jock to deflate. "I don't see  _you_  coming up with any better ideas!"

Taylor frowned, as everyone started shouting both over and at each other. He watched as panic took hold, uncertain what he could do to unite everybody.

"No way I'm going out there!" Grace said fiercely, her eyes wide at the thought of having to face her fear of heights yet again. "I'll just stay here!"

"This only works if we stick together!" Sean cried, trying to reason with everyone as they sniped and snarked at each other in increasingly petty jibes. "We're putting our lives, in each other's hands!"

"Ha, yeah... That's gonna be a hard pass." Zahra said tonelessly, turning away from the group and hopping up to sit on a table.

"Guys, please-" Taylor tried to call over everyone, but his efforts were drowned out by the cacophony of everyone else shouting. Where he failed however, a shrill whistle succeeded, as it deafened everyone.

 _"Hey!"_  Michelle fumed, glaring around the group with her hands on her hips. "Taylor is trying to talk! So listen up!" She demanded of them all.

"I'm just saying-" Craig began defensively, only for Michelle to cut him off. She glared at the jock, who swallowed heavily and took a step back from the tiny, irate blonde.

"Nothing!" Michelle yelled, slashing through the air with her arm. "You're saying  _nothing,_  because Taylor is the only one who's had their head on straight since we damn well got here! So zip it!" She ordered, and Taylor rubbed at the back of his neck in embarrassment while his cheeks stained pink, as everyone fell silent. "Go ahead, Taylor."

 _"Wow..."_  He said, taking a step back as everyone's eyes settled on him. "Thanks... Michelle..." He said uncertainly, flashing her a brief smile before he cleared his throat and straightened himself to his full height. "It's simple, really. Right now; we have no choice."

"I'm sorry,  _what?"_  Michelle choked, her eyes wide as she stared at Taylor in obvious disbelief.  _"No!_  There's always-"

"Michelle,  _please,_  you asked them to listen to me..." Taylor said quietly, though still loud enough to be shard over her. "Please do the same, before you judge me..." He said, as the blonde scowled at having her own words thrown back at her. She rolled her eyes at him and remained silent, gesturing for him to continue. "If you really count this as a choice; to stay in here until we starve or to go out guns blazing, then fair enough... But I don't. I don't believe there's a choice. Not always, because sometimes, fate has plans for us... And I think, it seemed it has plans for each of us today." He said, looking around his friends. His eyes locked with Jake's, and he nodded firmly to the other man. "Whatever happens... I'm ready." He said, frowning when he saw the pilot since briefly, before shaking his head and grinning back at him.

"Cheers to that!" Raj said, and Taylor high fived the large boy happily. "I'm ready too." Raj said, tugging his shirt closer around his neck.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it here, dude... You had me worried when you led that damn sabertooth away." Taylor said, only for Raj to wave him away cheerfully in response.

"I was  _born_  ready!" Lila enthused, skipping on the spot for a moment as she stretched herself out in preparation of the imminent fighting.

"Alright..." Jake said, looking around the room as everyone geared themselves up for what was to come. "I'm opening the door on three." He continued, his eyes locking with Taylors as his hand hovered over the controls. Though he addressed the whole group, Taylor couldn't help but grin at the fierce message in the pilots words. "When I do,  _everyone,_  full speed ahead." He concluded, finally looking away from Taylor. As everyone tensed, Diego sidled up beside him, his voice unusually quiet.

"Hey, Taylor, I just wanna say before it all goes down..." He said hesitantly, his hand rubbing absently at his chest, as if he were in pain. "Thank you. For everything." He said, looking up and meeting Taylors eyes with a strangely hollow gaze.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked with a frown, searching inside himself to see if he had missed some sense or feeling of foreboding.

 _"Three..."_  Jake began to countdown, and Taylor glanced over quickly, before focusing back on his friend.

"It probably sounds dumb..." Diego laughed quietly, shaking his head as tears glistened in his eyes. "But, I feel like you made my life special. Extraordinary." The olive skinned boy explained, while ignoring Taylors concerned gaze.

 _"Two..."_  Jake continued, and Taylor almost wanted to scream for him to stop; his breath leaving him in a silent gasp, as understanding hit him. The overwhelming sense that something was about to change drastically within their groups dynamic had been there all along, he list hadn't been able to tap into it with so many things vying for his attention.

"Maybe I was always cut out to be a sidekick, but if so... Then I'm glad I was  _your_  sidekick." Diego said warmly, as Taylor stepped closer and snatched up his hand. "Because honestly, you've been my hero. So, even if I lose you right now, I just wanna say thanks."

"You're _not_ gonna lose me." Taylor said vehemently, shaking his head in refusal of the obvious foreboding the both of them shared. "I get the bad feelings, remember? I lived this already... _Nothing,_ is gonna take me away from you, dude. I promise."

 _"One..."_  Jake said, his face morphing into a scowl as he hit the controls, unsealing the hatch as Taylor drew his cutlass and stormed out with everyone else.

"Oh, Taylor," Diego sighed, shaking his head with a small grin as he was pulled along by his friend. "Anyone ever told you; you're a  _really_  bad liar?"


	18. Here's To Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... here we are.   
> This has been the most amazing, modt fulfilling story i have ever written... and its been that; because of YOU.
> 
> Your support and encouragement have been phenomenal, and i cant say enough how fantastic you have all been... this has actually ended up shorter than i first thought it would... i had aa different ending planned but that idea is going into another story once the other two books for this have been completed...
> 
> That said; there will be another interim chapter added to this AND the Epilogue... i took advice from a friend that it would make mlre sense to eek them out rather than chop shop them on the end of here and shes usually pretty good about these things.!
> 
> So for now; i hope thisnchapter does the story justice... and i hope to see you again soon with the remaining few snippets.
> 
> Thankyou so much for being so amazing everyone. The fact you read this at all means the world to me and encourages me to write the others out too...
> 
> x My love to you all x

_**Dear Jake;** _

_There are so many things I want to do, and all of them with you. I know we've got rock climbing down to a perfection though, and each time we've been it's been... magical._

_I would have happily shared your parasailing gear, I wouldn't have been at all scared either, holding onto you while you steered. I know you would have got us down just fine._

_Still, I guess it probably wouldn't have changed the overall outcome anyway._..

**18.**

Taylor pretended he didn't hear Diego, as he tugged his friend into the center of the preparing group, and then pushed himself to the front, thinking he could use the cutlass to clear the Vaanti aside. "Come on, people! Follow me!  _Let's do this!"_  He cried, as he led the charge towards the door, his cutlass raised and at the ready.

"Hell yeah!" Raj cheered, grinning broadly as he punched the air in anticipation.

 _"Damn,"_  he heard Jake mutter, and glanced back to see the pilot watching him with a hungry fire in his eyes. "I'd follow Boy Scout onto the battlefield any day." He huffed, his eyes dropping to Taylors ass when he thought he wasn't looking anymore. Taylor shook his head and faced forward, forcing himself to concentrate as he gave a loud battle cry and raced out into the game room, his adrenaline pumping.

 _"Rraaah-_  wait, what?" Taylor skidded to a halt, looking around the empty room in confusion. No matter where he looked in the game room, there wasn't a Vaanti in sight.

"Where could they have gone?" Aleister pondered aloud, his face falling as he hid Grace behind him.

Estela furrowed her brow, glaring around the room suspiciously. She looked to the ceiling, an her eyes blew wide suddenly. "They're above us-" she tried to warn them, as the Vaanti dropped from the ceiling.

" **Lakshi naa!"**  A female warrior cried, launching herself at Estela, as the dark haired girl rolled quickly out of her path.

" **Shumati bwasun**!" A male called, his curly horned mask hanging low over his glowing eyes. Chaos broke out in all directions, and before Taylor could even think to raise his cutlass again, one of the Vaanti grabbed him in a headlock.

" **Raami kan jit et- kff!** " The Vaanti leered threateningly at Taylor, until a fist clocked him square in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Yeah, there's more where that came from!" Craig crowed, brandishing his powerful arms proudly, before offering a hand to help Taylor up. "All you can eat!" He snorted, as he tugged Taylor easily to his feet.

 _"Whoa!"_  Taylor gasped, resting a hand to his head to clear the forming dizziness. "Thanks, Craig!" He said, grinning at the jock and bumping fists with him quickly, wincing when the jock caught his already injured hand with more force than strictly necessary.

"For sure." Craig said, scowling as he gestured with his chin towards the downed Vaanti. "Ain't  _nobody_  messin' with  _my_  clique." He said, before moving away.

"Keep pushing forward!" Sean called, waving everyone towards the hallway as Jake deftly took down a Vaanti he'd been trading blows with. "We can cut through the ballroom!" He added, leading everyone through the door, as they piled into the hallway. Taylor paused to wink at Jake, before dashing ahead of him with a giggle, hearing the pilot huffed and gave chase. He darted after the others through the halls, and scrambled into the ballroom just a few seconds after they'd already entered, only to find himself face to face with dozen muscular Vaanti, led by none other than Varyyn himself.

Taylor scowled, a deep tremor of fury running through his veins as the image of Jake's broken and cold body forced it's way into his mind. He glanced back, as Jake stepped up close behind him, his eyes narrowed at the unmasked Vaanti he clearly recognized as the one who they'd hidden in the closet from. He felt Jake curl his fingers around his briefly, before sidling towards the nearest table.

" **Surround them**." Varyyn told his men, his words echoing inside Taylors mind. " **Fan out.** "

"Everyone spread out, he's trying to get them to surround us!" Taylor yelled, and as the Vaanti responded to their leader; acting on the command to spread out and flank them, Taylors friends spread themselves out, making a wider target area for the Vaanti to focus on. Varyyn scowled at Taylor, who glared right back, raising the cutlass defensively before him.

" **Why do you resist**?" Varyyn demanded, and Taylor narrowed his eyes at the honest disbelief and surprise in the mans tone.

" **Because you killed-"**  he began, only to pale when he remembered that while only he could understand Varyyn, every one of his friends would understand  _him._  He tilted his chin towards the Vaanti, sneering as he quickly tried to cover his tracks. " **You're willing to kill my friends, just for resisting**!"

" **Your fate is more important than your** -"

 _ **You killed him... Right in front of me, Varyyn. I would have gone with you, done anything you asked; but you killed him. And for that, I'll never forgive you**_. Taylor thought over the Vaanti leader loudly, smirking when Varyyn winced from the force of it. He brought to mind the image of Jake's dying breath, his eyes stinging as he focused on it and forced it over the strange bond between them. Unbidden, he saw his own death, the image following the first seamlessly. He watched with sick vindication as Varyyn visibly paled and glanced down, grabbing at the spot where his necklace should have been.

" **You have used my Cloch Ama**..." Varyyn said in surprise, his eyes darting to Jake and back to Taylor quickly.  **"It was not his time, it was a wise usage.**.." The Vaanti leader conceded, before cocking his head in thought. " **But there is only one usage, and the-"**

"Watch each others backs!" Sean called, cutting Varyyn off, as the Vaanti moved in around them. Taylor blinked, snapping himself forcefully out of his personal rage at Varyyn. He looked around the room to see some of his friends glance at him curiously, while others glared at the approaching Vaanti dangerously. Taylor looked towards Jake, who seemed to be lost entirely in his own thoughts, not even noticing as a Vaanti warrior crept closer to his other side.

 _"Jake!"_  He called, jolting the pilot from whatever troubled him with a start. The pilot grimaced and ducked aside as the Vaanti grabbed for him, throwing a hard punch to the mans gut as he passed before kicking him towards Taylor, who turned his cutlass over and cracked the heavy hilt into the mans head. Jake nodded his thanks and approval, as the man slumped to the floor, and Taylor turned his attention back to Varyyn. " **Let us go!"**  He demanded, brandishing his cutlass at the Vaanti leader.

"Taylor, get down-" Michelle called, and he turned to see something launching at him. Michelle tried to tackle him out of the way, but in the process they were both caught beneath a large rope net, woven from tough vines.  _"Agh!_  This is what I get for trying to help you!" Michelle cried, struggling frantically against the binding vines.

 _"Taylor!"_  He heard Jake call, but the pilot was pinned down with Craig and Zahra by two large Vaanti warriors.

"It's okay, we're fine!" Taylor yelled back, watching the pilot nod sharply before turning a ferocious glare towards Varyyn. "Hold still, Michelle..." Taylor murmured, as he began wriggling around, his limbs entangled with the petite blonde's, as he tried to adjust his hold on the cutlass. "I can get us out of here!" He grit out, as he finally managed to turn the cutlass against the vines.

" _Oh my god,_  Taylor!" Michelle cried, a touch of desperate panic creeping into her voice. "If you cut my hair, you are  _so_  dead!" She promised furiously, and Taylor laughed as he winked at her.

"Noted!" He said with some amusement, as the cutlasses sharp blade cut through more vines. He looked out through the net, noticing a Vaanti with a wolf like mask approaching. His hand stilled suddenly, as his mind raced with connections.  _The masks represent the Catalysts; their faction within the tribe..._  He thought with a gasp, his finger going slack around the cutlass handle.  _The Catalysts, they worship as different deities... Each possessing talents and traits unique to themselves. The Catalysts... are..._

 _"Taylor!"_  The sound of his name being called tore through his thoughts, and with a start, he gripped the cutlassihandle tight, and thrust it sharply through the remaining vines In a fierce show of strength. He launched forward, ducking around the looming Vaanti, and clocking him on the back of the skull with the hilt of the cutlass. He winced as his hand throbbed, but otherwise ignored the pain, reaching to help Michelle free of the net.

 _"Whew!"_  Michelle said airily, grinning slyly as she eyed him with well masked concern. "Good thing I was there to save your ass."

"Jake will thank you for that," Taylor quipped back, his cheeks flushing as she laughed and turned his hand in hers.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he will be far too busy personally checking it over, for that." Michelle giggled, as Taylor cleared his throat awkwardly. "Taylor, is there any chance you might manage to not hurt yourself someday?" She sighed, turning a frown up to him. Taylor grinned guiltily, and was just about to give a witty response, when a black, round tipped arrow grazed Michelle's arm.  _"Ow!"_  She cried, her eyes turning panicked as she surveyed the wound and then looked quickly back at Taylor."What the  _hell?_  I cant move my arm!"

"The arrows must be tipped with some sort of non-lethal paralytic so they can capture us!" Grace cried, as she ducked behind a table which Aleister had turned on it's side to shield from the arrows. " _Look out!_ " She cried, her eyes wide as she pointed to an archer she saw behind Taylor, aiming directly for him. Taylor turned as she released the arrow. As if in slow motion, he saw it whistling through the air towards him. He winced, preparing for the impact he knew he had no chance to dodge, when a loud clang resounded through the room. He opened his eyes to see Raj had deflected the paralyzing arrow with a familiar frying pan.

"Fifteen-love, chump!" The large boy sang cheerfully, offering a beaming smile and a salute to the irate archer. He dragged Taylor to the cover of Aleister's turned table, where Grace gripped his hand in relief for a brief moment, before returning to lobbing bottles of wine and champagne at the Vaanti.

"Raj! That's the frying pan with the symbol!" He said, gesturing to the large black pan needlessly. "You took it with you?" He asked, more surprised by the fact he was not surprised at the large boys actions, than the action of taking the pan itself.

"It just..." Raj said hesitantly, shrugging his shoulders loosely as he looked at Taylor warmly. "Felt like I was supposed to." He chuckled, before darting away to deflect more arrows. Taylor shook his head fondly at the large boy, and his eyes caught sight of Furball as the large boy passed him.

 _"Ffrmph! ...ffrmph..."_  The little blue fox was firing ice bolt after ice bolt at the agile Vaanti, but was visibly tiring.

"Something's wrong with Furball!" Quinn cried, just a few steps away from the small animal. A bucket sat close to her feet, filled with ice, and Taylor realised distractedly that it was a wine cooler. "He's getting weaker!" Quinn yelled, ducking under a Vaanti female and quickly grabbed a glass, smashing it over her attackers head with a squeal.

"I think he's used up too much water!" Grace called back, tossing debris over her table barricade at random Vaanti. "We need to get him more!"

Taylor looked around, his eyes darting quickly between his friends fighting off the Vaanti, to Jake as he grappled with a spear wielding warrior, and passing over the fire alarm as he looked toward the ice bucket near Furball. He started, looking back to the fire alarm suddenly, before looking to the ceiling, where he saw sprinklers strategically placed for a fire outbreak, throughout the room. He grit his teeth and raced to the wall, ducking under a Vaanti who tried to tackle him and sliding along the floor until he was clear, where he quickly bounced to his feet. He charged across the remaining distance, and yanked hard on the fire alarm. He turned to look at the sprinklers again, panting heavily as the alarm starred bleating a deafening racket throughout the hotel.

 _"Argh!"_  Aleister cried in surprised irritation, as he deftly fought back against the invaders with a stolen Vaanti sword.  _"Taylor!_  Why in  _damnation_  would you-"

 _"Look!"_  Taylor called, grinning widely as he pointed towards the ceiling proudly. FA overhead, the sprinkler system activated, suddenly filling the ballroom with pouring water. "Heh," Taylor giggled nervously, as Michelle glared at him. "Sorry..." He mumbled, wiggling his fingers in a guilty wave.

 _"Rrrmph..?"_  Taylor turned to Furball, at his inquisitive mewl. His eyes widened, as the little fox seemed to shimmer with energy, and Taylor could almost swear the little blue animal was smirking. He sniffed, and began crystallizing the rainfall, hurling massive balls of ice at the Vaanti with obvious joy and amusement. Taylor whooped, as one Vaanti got plowed over, and slammed into a wall.

"Oh... That looked like it hurt..." He sniggered in faux sympathy, throwing Furball a thumbs up, and the little fox yipped happily in reply.

"Wow!" Quinn giggled, dodging behind a table as Furball sent a spiral of crystallized icicles through the air. "Quick thinking, Taylor!" She praised, as Taylor ducked under the icicle ring, and Furball yipped at her. "... Yes, and even better shooting, Furball!" She giggled, leaning forward to pet his ears quickly, as he purred in gratitude.

Taylor looked away, turning just on time to see Diego knocked to the floor.  _"Kff!"_  He cried, as he rolled onto his side, his arms wrapped protectively around his head.

 _"Diego!"_  Taylor called, pushing to his feet. He caught movement from the corner of his eye and saw Varyyn stalking towards his downed friend, his expression thoughtful. Taylor growled and scrambled onto a table, placing his foot firmly in the centre before launching himself into the air. He landed with a dive, rolling forward and pushing himself straight into a run, skidding to a halt between Diego and Varyyn.  ** _"No!"_**  He yelled, raising the cutlass in warning.

Varyyn stopped moving, eyeing the blade dubiously, before sighing and shaking his head on obvious confusion. " **Why do you fight your destiny**?" He asked curiously, frowning as he gestured towards Taylors forehead. " **You have walked the future, you know what is at stake..."**

 **"I don't know what you're talking about!** " Taylor snarled, glancing behind him as Diego shuffled to his feet, his eyes darting between Taylor and Varyyn.  **"I've seen nothing but death and I'm just trying to avoid it!"**  He said, his voice breaking at the confession. He felt Diego rest his hand on his back, and felt a rush of panic realising he had spoken aloud.

" **You cannot refuse your fate, destiny has chosen you**." Varyyn said calmly, shaking his head at Taylor as if he were a stubborn child. " **Cease this resistance. Come."**

" **Your destiny can shove it."**  Taylor scoffed, glaring at the Vaanti leader darkly. " **This time, _I'll_  decide what it'll be**." He said, glancing around his friends quickly. He threw a look over his shoulder at Diego, who quickly turned his eyes from Varyyn to meet his gaze with a nod. " **We _all_  will**." He said, turning back to Varyyn with a determined gleam to his eye, as he tightened his grip on the cutlass.

Varyyn seemed to notice the change in his stance, the conviction behind his words, and his expression darkened. Like lightning, he charged toward Taylor, sensing the time for talk had passed. Before Taylor could defend himself, a kick sent the cutlass flying from his hand.  ** _"No!"_**  He cried, reaching after the blade briefly, before glaring at Varyyn and backing up a step, pushing Diego behind him.

"Uh, dude... What's the plan now?" Diego stage whispered, only for Taylor to immediately shush him and push him another step back.

"The cutlass  _was_  the plan!" He growled, before stepping toward Varyyn, the two of them eyeing each other as Taylor hopped on his feet and took up the stance he had learnt from Jake's sparring lesson. "Okay... now I made a new plan;  _stay back_!" He called, as he stormed forward, quickly recalling everything Jake had taught him.  _Throw everything I can at him, don't relent, don't let him recover._.. He thought, swallowing heavily as he approached the confident looking Vaanti leader.  _Oh this is gonna hurt_... He sighed, before steeling his nerves and threw himself into an all out attack.

 ** _"Hraah!"_**  He grunted, as he launched a relentless barrage of punches. His initial attacks were clumsy, and Varyyn easily blocked them, seeming amused by his attempts. Taylor grit his teeth and suddenly drove his fist directly into the Vaanti's stomach, grinning at the puff of air he expelled as he jumped backward. He sniggered, enjoying his moment, before launching into a second flurry of attacks.

Having taken the first attempts to learn the way Varyyn's body moved, he now knew better where to aim. He quickly overwhelmed the Vaanti with his onslaught, taking him by surprise after the deliberately sloppy start. Although his blows did no damage that he could tell of to Varyyn's muscular frame, he still forced the Vaanti to stagger back, thrown off balance.

 **"Hrk!"**  Varyyn gasped, not having noticed as Diego had circled around behind him. He lifted a chair, and smashed it to pieces against the Vaanti leaders back, causing him to crumple under the blow.  **"Nnh..."**  He groaned, as his eyes rolled up into his head.

 _"Damn,_  Taylor!" Diego said with a grin, as he tore his eyes away from Varyyn. "I can't believe you never told me you were secretly a badass superhero!" His friend pouted, as he walked over and clapped him on the shoulder. "C'mon, I'm your best friend!" He whined playfully, as Taylor rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey guys, wait!" He called suddenly, as he spotted Raj and Grace making a break for the doors.  _"Wait!_  We need to stick togeth-  _annnnd..._  they're gone..." He sighed, giving up on calling the pair back as they tore down the hallway beyond. Taylor ran to scoop up the cutlass, making to follow after the pair, when the another group of Vaanti blocked his path.

"Dammit," Jake cursed, sidling up to his side. "More of 'em!" He muttered, scowling at the blockade. He gestured for Sean, Craig and Estela to help him, trying to clear a path forward; but they were beaten back by the wall of Vaanti warriors.

"It's no use!" Craig boomed, his expression twisting into a defeated grimace. "These guys are crazy strong!"

"Coming from you, Craig, that is  _not_  a pleasant thought..." Taylor replied, shoving Jake and Estela out of the way, as the Vaanti let more of their round tipped arrows fly.  _"No!"_  He cried, as Quinn and Michelle collapsed, paralyzing arrows plunking straight into their chests, before bouncing off.

 _"Kff!_  I can't... move..." Quinn gasped, sounding close to panic. Taylor watched as more arrows sailed through the air, forcing him to stay behind the cover provided by overturned tables.

"Me... neither..." Michelle struggled to say, her fingers twitching slightly as whatever paralyzing serum raced through her body.

"We won't hold out much longer!" Taylor cried, looking around his friends as they struggled to evade the relentless stream of arrows raining down around them. "We've gotta  _do_  something!" He said, gripping the cutlass in his hand and taking a deep breath, preparing to dive out and try to knock aside the archers.

 _"Argh,"_  Jake's angry snarl gave him pause, and he turned to see the pilot reach into the back of his waistband. "To hell with  _this!"_  He growled, as he drew out the sleek-looking, futuristic gun he'd found in the observatory's weapon's cabinet.

 _"Jake!"_  Taylor cried, his eyes wide as his heart lurched in fear. "I thought you said we shouldn't play with that!" He said, as the pilot reluctantly met his gaze. "We have no idea what it does!" He warned, shaking his head minutely in a silent plea that the pilot not use the strange weapon.

"Well, friends," Jake said, clicking his tongue as he averted his eyes, and peeked around the table he was crouched behind. "I guess it's time we find out." He said, before diving around the table and pulling the trigger.

In a flash, a person sized bubble erupted from the tip of the gun and launched itself across the room. As it whipped past his hiding place, Taylor could see an entire world refracting through it. "What the-" he muttered, his eyes widening as he watched the bubble rocket across the room. He stared as the Vaanti froze, panicked by the strange weapon when two of them were caught inside the bubble; and instantly vanished.

 _ **"Yweeeet!"**_  One of the remaining Vaanti cried, and Taylor shook his head in awe, as the bubble popped with a blinding burst of light.

The room remained frozen, nobody moving on either side; all too stunned by what they had witnessed.  _"Holy..."_  Jake muttered, staring at the gun in his hands with awe. The remaining Vaanti took advantage of Jake's momentary freeze, lunging towards him, but he was too quick for them. Taylor watched with a conflicted heart, half in awe of the man as he fired at more Vaanti with an easy aim. The other half of him felt irrationally worried for the pilot, who was obviously more than capable of taking care of himself at that moment. Despite his inner conflict, he watched with amazement, as Jake clearly excelled. Taylor had had no doubt the man hadn't been exaggerating his skill, when they'd fought Cetus, and he'd certainly been impressed with the pilots display at the time. Seeing him once more with a firearm, it was clear the pilot was in his element, easily picking off Vaanti with his cool and calm skill.

With each pull of the trigger, came another flash of light and another human sized bubble. As Jake fired once more, the newest bubble raced across the room, catching two more Vaanti and seemingly erasing them from existence before popping in another flash of light.

Varyyn rose stiffly from the floor, his eyes widening as he saw his warriors consumed by bubbles. He barely dived out of the way when Jake fired a bubble towards him, a heavy scowl on his face as he glared at the Vaanti leader. Varyyn bounced back to his feet, crouching as he returned Jake's hostile look with his own, while his remaining warriors scattered for cover.

"Everybody, go,  _now!"_  Sean cried, as he raced over to Michelle and scooped her into his arms carefully. "We've cleared a path! Somebody help Quinn!" He said, as Craig hoisted the redhead into his arms and raced out the newly cleared exit, Zahra close on his heels. Taylor brought up the rear with Jake, facing the Vaanti with cutlass and gun raised as they back out of the ballroom. With a shared look, they dropped their weapons and slammed the doors shut, blocking them hastily but firmly and buying themselves some time. They grabbed up their weapons and raced after the others, catching up to them further down the resort's halls, where everyone was catching their breath.

"Nice shooting, Top Gun." Taylor said fondly, as Jake holstered the gun in the back of his waistband once more. Taylor grinned mischievously as he stepped closer and practically purred at the pilot. "You know, you're insanely hot when you've got your hands around a hot-"

 _"Taylor!"_  Diego cried, quickly slamming his hands over his ears. " _Dude, time and setting_!" Taylor sniggered at his friend, as Diego began humming loudly to himself.

"I was gonna say a hot firearm..." He said innocently, grinning when the pilot turned toward him, a grin curling his lips.

"Sure you were, Boy Scout." Jake drawled, leaning close to bump their shoulders together playfully. "But you're still right..." He said with a shrug, glancing at Diego before leaning closer to Taylor, his lips brushing against the shell of his ear. "In either case..." He murmured, nipping Taylors ear quickly before he drew away.

Taylor shivered, his body reacting to the pilot as Jake slid their hands together, their fingers lacing naturally as they took comfort from each others touch. Taylor cleared his throat, blushing as everyone giggled at their display, and turned his attention towards their injured parties. "Quinn, are you okay?" He asked loudly.

"The feeling in my legs is coming back. I think I can manage on my own." She said uncertainly, as Craig set her gently on the ground, bracing his arms around her as she wobbled slightly.

Taylor turned towards Sean, a small grin tugging at his lips as he saw Michelle in the athletes arms. "Looks like you must've got hit with a stronger dose, Michelle..." He said, winking in an entirely unsubtle fashion.

"Hmm, yeah..." Michelle said, winking back when she thought seam wasn't looking.  _"Definitely."_  The athlete rolled his eyes, but Taylor could see the twitch of amusement on his lips.

"What the  _hell..."_  Craig huffed, as he panted for breath, "is that gun?!"

"For a second there," Estela said hesitantly, wrapping her arms around herself as she shook her head in disbelief. "I thought I saw another  _world_  through the bubble..."

"It looked a lot like here, but... not quite." Quinn said, frowning as she rubbed feeling back into her arms and legs. "I didn't see any people, so it wasn't a mirror."

"It's like..." Taylor began, pausing as he cocked his head and felt a flow of words from another lifetime whisper through the back of his mind. "It was shooting some kind of portal. A bubble of time, sending you ahead..." He trailed off, frowning at his shoes as the memory slipped away before be could finish voicing it.

 _"Scanning..."_  Iris said, her eyes flashing rapidly as she searched through her databanks. "My information is dated," she said regretfully, as she found and displayed an old record for them. "But, I have some prototype schematics for a similar weapon... It os designated the Tachyon Accelerator. As Taylor deduced, its objective is to move physical objects forward in time."

"So, we just sent a bunch of those Vaanti into the future?" Taylor confirmed, raising his brows and blowing out a deep breath as he sheathed his cutlass.  _"Damn."_

"Okay," Jake said, his expression clouding as he clearly struggles with the concept. "So, it's a time travel gun." He said firmly, as if trying to convince himself. He looked at Taylor, when he squeezed the pilots hand, and took a deep breath as he nodded his head.  _"Sure._  Why the hell not?" He finally sighed, running his free hand through his hair.

At that moment, Aleister came racing up the hallway from around the corner, his eyes filled with panic. "Grace? Have any of you seen Grace?!" He asked, gasping for breath a she braced his hands on his knees. "I tried to track her down but, I couldn't find any trace of her... I had hoped she might have returned upon realizing we were unable to follow sooner." He explained between pants for breath, his entire appearance shaken by the curly haired girls disappearance.

"We lost Raj, too..." Quinn reminded them, glancing at the sad and dejected faces around her. "Maybe... They're together..?"

"Dammit, we  _have_  to find them!" Sean growled, running to the railing of the atrium and peering out determinedly. Taylor ran over and joined him, his face falling as he looked out across the central chasm.

"I see them!" He called back to the others, running a hand through his hair as he immediately began trying to work out how best to rescue them. "The Vaanti are taking Grace to the lounge over on the fifteenth floor!" He called back to Aleister, who seemed torn between relief to have found her and dismay at her capture.

"And there's Raj!" Sean fumed, his hands gripping the rail tightly as he glared at his pinned friend. "They've cornered him in that restaurant on the thirteenth!"

"No  _way_  we can save them in time..." Jake said after a moments pause, his shoulders sagging as he sighed dejectedly. He met Taylors gaze sadly, as he turned towards the pilot, but something must have tipped him off to Taylors thoughts, as they took on a hard gleam.

"We can still make it!" Aleister pleaded, his usual stoic superiority lost under the force of his concern for Grace. "We can't just do  _nothing!"_  He said, glancing around everyone with wide eyes. His expression turned to a desperate snarl, at the downcast faces around him. "We  _can't_  just let these people kidnap them!"

"What the hell do we do, Taylor?" Sean asked, and Taylor sighed at having the decision laid on his shoulders. He threw the athlete an accusatory glance, and stepped away from the railing, slowly approaching the pilot.

"Jake..." He tried, only for the pilot to instantly begin shaking his head.

 _"Nope._  Not happening." Jake growled, his hand finding Taylors again and tugging him flush against him, his other arm wrapping around his waist to prevent his escape. "I am  _not_  prepared to risk losing you again." Jake murmured, low enough that only Taylor would hear him, his clear eyes riddled with pain and concern.

"Jake, you said it yourself; we don't have time to save them..." Taylor said quietly, his hands curling into the pilots jacket as Jake's shoulders slumped in relief, assuming an easy win.  _"Not..._  if we  _all_  go." Taylor added hesitantly, hating the immediate tenseness in the pilots stance. "You have to get the parasailing gear ready. If its laid out, it buys us some time; we can be ready to jump within-"

 _"I don't care_." Jake interrupted, his fingers rising to cup Taylors chin. "I'm  _not_  losing you." The pilot said, resolute in his stubborn determination.

"No, you're  _not._  You're preparing our escape." Taylor replied patiently, smiling fondly at the pilot, touched at his concern despite the ill timing. "The longer you fight me now, the more chance more of us are captured..." He reasoned, one hand toying with the pilots dog tags, as the other wove itself into his long hair.

"I should come with you, I have the gun an-" Jake tried to bargain, but Taylor sensed his weakened resolve.

 _"You,_  know about the parasailing gear.  _That's,_  where you need to be." Taylor said softly, ducking his head and forcing the pilot to meet his gaze.

Jake hesitated, trying to deny the reasoning, but ultimately he sighed, his face morphing into a frustrated scowl. "I do  _not_  like this plan." He muttered, and Taylor laughed quietly at having his own words thrown back at him.

"You  _never_  like my plans." He teased, and Jake huffed a dry laugh in response.

"Your plans always involve you being directly in troubles path... I  _hate_  'em." Jake confirmed, his eyes trailing worriedly over Taylors face.

"Not  _all_  my plans..." Taylor disagreed, winking at the pilot as he leaned closer. "I'm pretty sure you enjoyed the one I had last night..." He whispered in his ear, grinning when the pilot choked on a laugh.

"Guess I walked into that one," Jake chuckled. He sighed, his hands capturing Taylors and squeezing tight. "Just... don't take too long, okay? And, don't... don't get hurt. And... don't-"

Taylor rolled his eyes and surged forward, silencing the pilots worries with a kiss which resonated with desire, affection and passion; and the unspoken promise to return soon. " _Be safe_..." He whispered as he drew away, only for the pilot to snort and roll his eyes in return, reluctantly releasing Taylors hands. "Okay everyone; go with Jake; help him get everything ready. Aleister, Craig; you guys come with me... Let's go save our friends!" He said, backing away from Jake until he couldn't stand the pilots broken expression any longer.

Taylor turned and raced down the hallway, rushing toward the nearby staircase to head up to the appropriate floor, letting their friends take the elevator to the roof. "Okay, guys... We're gonna stop for Raj on thirteen and the Grace on fifteen, then take the elevator to catch up to everyone on the roof!" He called over his shoulder, as they slammed into the stairwell. Just before the door could close behind them, a little silver ball dashed through, projecting a blue hologram to float up the stairs beside him. "Iris! What are you doing, here?" He panted curiously, and the blue woman looked at him sadly in response.

"Raj is my friend..." Iris said hesitantly, as if unsure if the word were allowed to apply to an A.I. like herself.

"Heh, I guess he is pretty fond of you, Iris!" Taylor huffed between breaths, as he raced up the tenth flight of stairs. "He'll be stoked you came to rescue him!"

Iris seemed much cheered by his statement, her blue cheeks shading darker as she blushed, beaming a wide smile at him, as they moved as fast as they could to cover the remaining distance between them and the restaurant. They ran down the hallway, finally slowing to quiet their footsteps as they reached the restaurant doors. Taylor peeked around and surgery the room, where he found Raj had been boxed in by three Vaanti, who were trying to pin him down.

" **Hesh lafant**!" Demanded a Vaanti with a mask painted similarly to a tiger, reaching toward Raj threateningly.

"No! Bad!  _Bad!"_  Raj cried, his eyes wide as he slapped the Vaanti's hand away. "Hands off!  _No touchie!"_

Taylor drew back, glancing at the others to see they'd also seen the situation for themselves. "What do we do? Take 'em all at once..?" He asked hesitantly, wincing at the reaction he expected from Jake if the pilot found out he'd suggested it.

"I might have a solution." Iris said thoughtfully, as she floated forward, her hologram distorting as it morphed into a monstrous, hideous creature.

"That's..!" Taylor gasped, recoiling from the sight of the giant crab that he and Estela had defeated.

"King Crab, bro!" Craig said, his eyes wide as he watched Iris let loose a loud roar from the beasts sharp toothed maw. The Vaanti turned at the sound, immediately screaming at the grotesque sight they found. Valuing their lives over capturing Raj, they fled, running quickly through the far exit.

Raj finally see the beast for himself, and yelped, before taking off after the Vaanti; apparently seeming to find capture much more appealing suddenly. "Wait for me! Don't leave me with that thing-"

"Raj, it's  _us,_  bro..!" Craig called, rushing out from their hiding spot. Raj turned back to see the holocrab morphing back into Iris, who looked at him with sad eyes.

"I frightened you..." She said, lowering her eyes as he palms came to rest before her chest. "My apologies." She added quietly, as Taylor and Aleister walked up behind her.

 _"Whoa..."_  Raj gasped, his eyes wide as he looked over Iris in awe. "You can, like, change your looks and stuff..?" He asked curiously.

"I can alter my appearance, as desired." Iris confirmed, peeking up at him when he made no sign to move further away from her. She tilted her he's, her expression oddly worried as she floated a fraction closet to him. "Do you... not like ny appearance?"

"What?  _No!_  I love it! I mean-" Raj rambled, pausing to clear his throat as he blushed and scratched his ear. His face fell as he averted his eyes awkwardly. "Er, it's chill, whatever."

"Bro, I'm glad you're okay." Craig said, pointedly stepping between the hologram and his friend, and clapping him warmly on the shoulder. "But we gotta get moving, dude."

"Yes, we must hurry to rescue Grace!" Aleister agreed, darting a hopeful look at Taylor, who smiled and nodded in agreement. He offered a brief comforting look to Iris, before turning and gesturing for them to follow him, as he started jogging back toward the stairs.

"We can't let Grace be taken." He said, holding the door open for his friends to pile into the stairway.

"Oh, thank heavens." Aleister muttered, his tense shoulders visibly sagging in relief. He strode toward Taylor and grabbed his face, kissing him hard on the forehead.

"Uh... This just... became very awkward for me..." Taylor coughed, feeling his face flame red with embarrassment as the pale boy released him. "I'm gonna say right now; nobody should  _ever_  mention this to Jake..." He said, clearing his throat as he gestured for the pale boy to hurry up the stairs.

"Well? What are you all  _waiting_  for?!" Aleister demanded, briskly taking the stairs two at a time, his long legs barely registering the distance. Taylor grimaced, rubbing hard at his forehead as he glared after Aleister's back and fell in behind him.

He took the lead upon exiting the stairwell, exchanging a glance with Craig as they made their way back to the V.I.P Lounge they'd broken into on their bar crawl with Zahra. They crowded around the entrance upon reaching the doors, peering inside to find a lone Vaanti dragging a struggling Grace toward an open window. He stopped suddenly, growling as he seemed to sense their arrival.

 **"Alaniir,"**  he said, slowly turning around and pushing Grace into a nearby chair as he glared at them.  **"Fai eunicka**."

Before anyone could stop him, Aleister strode confidently towards the Vaanti, gracefully swiping up an iron poker from the fireplace as he passed. Without breaking gait, he smashed the metal over the Vaanti's kneecap.

 _ **"Hrrraagh!"**_  The Vaanti cried in pain, before he began growling menacingly. He grasped for Aleister, but the pale boy pirouetted put of the Vaanti's reach, whipping the iron poker into the mans wrist.

 _"Hell_  yeah, Aleister!" Taylor cheered, clapping his hands over his head enthusiastically and laughing as Raj and Craig joined in. "Show 'em how it's done!"

With a final balletic spin, Aleister thwacked the iron poker against the Vaanti's skull, knocking him to the floor, unconscious. "Grace, are you alright?" He asked, dropping the poker as he rushed to her side and daintily helped her to her feet, ignoring Taylor, Craig and Raj as they giggled childishly behind their hands.

"Aleister..." Grace murmured, her eyes wide as she stared up at him in awe and disbelief. He frowned at her dumbfounded expression, his finger gently brushing aside a loose curl from her face.

"What..?" He asked quietly, glancing at the unconscious Vaanti as understanding washed over him. "I was among the top five junior fencers in England." He explained quietly.

"Uhhh,  _that_  wasn't fencing." Craig interjected, before Taylor could stop him. "Bro, that's my foot..." He said quietly, as Taylor stomped on his toes to silence him; a plan which backfired in excellent fashion.

"Very well," Aleister said, trying to sneer, though his lips curled into a traitorous grin despite his best efforts to stop them. "Perhaps I just wanted to  _kick his arse."_  He said, scowling as he noticed a bruise on Grace's cheek, stroking his fingers over it gently.

"You..." Grace said, her eyes slowly crinkling as she beamed a radiant smile at the pale boy. "...  _saved_  me!"

"Of course I saved you!" Aleister scoffed, rolling his eyes in obvious irritation at the remark. "Frankly, I'm  _insulted_  you could imagine otherwise. I-"

"Hey,  _Asshole,_  shut up." Taylor said, grinning widely as Aleister turned towards him with an exasperated sigh. "Hey you act like it, I'll call you it... But lay off, Grace is just thanking you."

"Oh!  _Ahem..."_  Aleister said, his eyes widening as he scuffed his shoes against the floor awkwardly. "Well, in that case..." He coughed, his face falling as he tried to hide his embarrassment. "You are, quite welcome." He said quietly, staring at Grace for a long moment, before seeming to snap back to himself. He stepped back from Grace, and turned around, his eyes warm as they met Taylors gaze. "And thank you, Taylor... for coming along."

"Heh, don't mention it." Taylor teased, grinning widely at Grace when she blushed and waves at him shyly. "All in the line of duty!" He snickered, saluting cheekily before tilting his head towards the doors. "Come on, let's get to the elevator and head to the roof... Everyone's waiting."

"Yeah, and by everyone he means  _Jaaaaake..."_  Craig guffawed, laughing harder when Taylor lightly punched him in the arm and winced at the stab of pain from his injured hand.

"Shut up," Taylor mumbled, stalking ahead of them as his cheeks burned. He strode down the hallway, heading back towards the atrium.

"Uh, guys..?" Craig said, his voice wavering. Taylor turned to see his jaw had dropped, and he frowned as he followed the jocks gaze, looking down into the atrium to see two dozen more Vaanti stream into the hotel.

"Oh... that's  _not_  good..." Taylor sighed, as some of the Vaanti spotted them and began pointing as they shouted orders loudly in their foreign tongue.

"Oh!" Grace gasped, as she shivered at the sight of the Vaanti setting out for the stairways to race after them. "There's so many of them..!"

"Let's get going!" Taylor said quickly, pushing down the corridor at a hasty jog. "The others should have the parasailing gear ready by now!" He called over his shoulder, pushing into a sprint as the elevator came into sight at the end of the hall. He raced over and pressed the call button for the elevator, stepping in and waving the others in quickly. Grace was the last to run past him, Aleister's arm around her shoulders protectively, and he pressed the button for the rooftop as soon as they were inside.

When they finally stepped through the doors to the roof, it was to the sound of cheering and applause. "Alright, everyone's accounted for..." Taylor jumped, spinning around to find Jake leaning against the side of the elevator, his arms and legs crossed as he grinned at him in obvious relief. "Damn good work, Boy Scout." He said, his eyes dragging over to Taylor to make sure he wasn't injured. Clear blue found dark blue met, as their found each other, and Jake pushed away from the wall, snagging Taylors hand as he led them over to the others. "Now; let's hightail it outta here in style."

"We have a problem..." Taylor admitted reluctantly, tugging Jake back to a halt. "Another raiding party just stormed the atrium. We need to hurry; and to block the elevator doors so it can't go back down for them!"

As Aleister and Lila dragged garden furniture over to prop the elevator doors open, Jake's face fell, and he drew Taylor aside reluctantly. "About that..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Jake..?" Taylor asked, stepping closer and gently removing the pilots hand from his long hair as he gave it a sharp tug. "What's wrong..?"

Jake looked up, a fresh sigh escaping him as his expression twisted into a guilty grimace. "... We don't have enough chutes for everyone."

 _"What..?!"_  Taylor yelped, his hand tightening around the pilots unconsciously. "Well, what does that mean, exactly?" He asked, glancing over to see some of the others getting strapped into their own gear.

"It means we have to leave some of us behind." Estela said bluntly, as she walked over and quickly stole his hand from Jake's, dragging him over to a suit which was laid out but not being used. Diego walked over slowly and gently patted him on the shoulder, his eyes sad as he smiled softly at him.

Taylor glanced down, his fingers brushing over the straps briefly before he turned, finding Jake just behind him with an expression which was clearly torn between hopeful and heartbroken. "Jake..." He murmured, glancing back at the gear with a sinking heart. " _No, no, no_..! I can't use this! I've never done this before!" He cried, trying to step away but finding, much to his chagrin, that Estela, Diego and Jake had boxed him in. "Oh... You guys are  _sneaky."_  He groaned, scowling at them all equally.

"Jake said we'd have to be, if we were gonna get you into one of these things." Diego said quietly, as Estela and Jake began strapping him into the gear, though he made it as difficult as he could by continually wriggling; something which made Diego huff with amusement.

"What the hell? Why  _me?"_  He demanded, yanking his hand back as Jake tried to slide a strap up to his shoulder, glaring at his pilot in betrayal.

"Because you're smart." Jake said, barely glancing at his accusing eyes before looking back to his task. "Because you're brave and level headed, and because you keep your cool under pressure. Because whoever is gonna protect  _them,_  to lead them away and keep them safe, needs to be everything  _you_  are..." Jake concluded, swallowing heavily against a stem of words he clearly cut himself off from saying.

"Dude, we all agreed." Diego said, breaking the heavy tension which settled over them. "There are people here who  _can't_  fight those... Vaanti. We gotta go, and we need someone to lead u-"

"So you're taking the guy who knows nothing about survival, and leaving the  _skilled military expert_  behind?" Taylor spat acidly, eyeing Jake's lack of parasailing gear furiously.

"Heh, someone's gotta hold 'em off and help the guys staying get away." Jake said, glancing up to Taylors eyes guiltily, as he secured the final strap.

"Don't do this." Taylor begged, shaking his head in denial. "Please... don't  _make me_  do this..." He pleaded, as Jake's expression twisted into a grieved grimace.

"Yeah so, not to interrupt this touching moment," Zahra called from the edge of the roof, stepping quickly away from the railing. "But, they're climbing up the goddamn tower walls. They're gonna be here, any minute."

Taylor watched the group look around, distraught at the thought of splitting up. Nobody moved. He looked back at Jake, who seemed to be drinking in every detail of him while he still could.

"You guys have gotta get going." Sean said, sighing as he stepped back from the suited group, which appeared to be Quinn, Lila, Michelle, Zahra, Grace and Diego; who were all waiting for him to join them.

"Now is  _not_  the time to be acting all noble!" Taylor yelled, his nerves fraying as he pushed his way free of his friends, moving towards the elevator so he had room to pace in agitation. "You stupid...  _idiots!"_

"Taylor... it's exactly the time." Sean replied sadly, his eyes flicking between where Taylor was frantically pacing, and where the pilot stood watching; his hands stuffed firmly in his pockets.

"Shut up!  _Just shut up!_ " Taylor cried, his hands raising to grasp his head as a wave of nausea hit him, his panic overwhelming him. He felt hands on his arms and he tried to shove them away, only for them to stubbornly and persistently wrap around his shoulders. He fought against them, wriggling as he tried to break free, until finally he sighed; sagging in their protective embrace.  _"Godammit..._  I  _hate_  this plan." He choked, burying his face in the side of Jake's neck.

"... Me too..." Jake confessed, his voice thick with the repressed emotions he kept a tight lock on.

Taylor felt his nerves calm, taking comfort from his pilot despite his horror and fear over being separated from the other man; potentially permanently. His hand balled into a fist, curling around Jake's dog tags as he slowly felt a fire flame through his chest. "No." He said firmly, pushing away from the pilot as he broke free of his embrace and glared at him.  _"No!_  No one's getting left behind!" He spat, his furious gaze trailing over Sean, Craig and Aleister as the fire in him flared, spreading throughout him in an unstoppable wave of courage and determination. "A lot of us have only known each other a short time..." He said, his eyes landing on Jake once more, who was watching him with wide eyed surprise. "But we've been through  _so_  much together!" He cried, waving his arms emphatically to gesture around the island; from the observatory, to the marina and back again. "We're  _all_  we can count on in this crazy place... So we are  _not_  going to abandon each other now." He said firmly, stepping close to Jake and grabbing him firmly by his jacket lapels.  _"You,_  are coming with me, even if I have to  _drag_  you every goddamn inch of the way." He demanded, relishing the twitch of amusement from Jake's lips, as well as the firm grip the pilots hands took up on his ass.

Those strapped into a parasailing harness looked around each other, sharing a confident nod as they strolled to someone who wasn't dressed in gear. "You heard the man, hold on tight." Michelle demanded, as she looked up at Sean with a fierce scowl.

"So, Taylor says we gotta pair up or whatever," Zahra droned emotionlessly, though she smirked, as she walked over to Craig. "Guess you better do as he says and hold on dork, he looks mad."

"Grace, desist this foolishness at once, I-"

" _Aleister Rourke_ , you hold onto me this second, or so help me I will  _make_  you!" Grace fumed at the pale boy, and Taylor snickered at the dumbfounded expression on Aleister's face as she grabbed him forcefully and wrapped his arms around herself.

"Come on, Raj, time to hold on tight!" Quinn giggled, folding her arms around the larger boy as he frowned worriedly.

"I don't know about this, Quinn... I don't wanna-" he protested, only for Quinn to swat him playfully on his arm before holding him tighter.

"What's life without a little gamble every now and then?" She said, giggling quietly as she rested her head on his chest. "I'd sooner take my chances with my friends, than face the inevitable on my own." She added, glancing at Taylor briefly.

"Okay, uh, Estela... I'm gonna, uh..." Diego stammered, slowly wrapping his arms around the dark haired girl, who looked caught between scowling and blushing. "I'm gonna just... put my arms around you... like this...  _Please, don't kill me._.." Taylor grinned at his friend, and looked around at everyone, as they stole a moment to prepare themselves.

"Alright, peeps." Craig finally said, as he looked up from Zahra and glanced around everyone. "Guess it's ride together, or die together."

"If possible, I recommend the former." Aleister groaned, his face falling in reluctance.

"Well, we're running out of time for a miracle." Zahra said as she peeked over the railing again. "They're almost here!"

Taylor felt an itch at the back of his mind, and he frowned as he look down at his shoes, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead as hos breath became laboured. "Taylor..?" Jake called quietly, his hands coming to rest on Taylors cheeks as he stepped closer.

"Indeed." Iris said, nodding her head at Zahra's proclamation. "You have approximately sixty seconds to escape."

"Man, I do  _not_  wanna go out like this." Diego groaned, freaking out as he peeked over the railing. "I just wanna close my eyes and wake up when its all over." He said, shivering at the thought of jumping from the roof.

" _Wake up... when its all over_..." Taylor repeated haltingly in a whisper, his eyes slowly opening as his headache receded; the realization dawning. " _Wait a second!"_  He cried, his eyes locked with Jake's, whose concern was clear as Taylor threw his arms around him and dug the portal gun from his waistband. "We'll use this!" He said, brandishing the weapon as he drew back from Jake, who frowned thoughtfully.

"It won't work, Taylor... There are too many of 'em." Sean said regretfully, shaking his head as he gestured towards the pilot. "Not even  _Jake_  could shoot than all quick enough..."

"Who said anything about shooting  _them?"_  Taylor asked with a cocky grin, waggling his eyebrows at the pilot as a slow grin began to blossom across his face.

"Huh?" Estela frowned, her arms wrapped awkwardly around Diego's shoulders. "What are you...  _Ohhhh..!"_  She gasped, as understanding set in, quickly dropping her arms and stepping away from Diego in obvious relief.

"Hold on, you're talking about going through a portal,  _ourselves?!"_  Craig cried, his eyes wide as he unconsciously tugged Zahra closer to his side.

"We've got no idea where that thing might send us! Or  _when!"_  Michelle said, her hands tightening imperceptibly on Sean's shirt.

"Michelle is correct," Iris said thoughtfully, her blue eyes flashing rapidly as she tried to search for some scrap of information she'd missed. "I have no data suggesting where the portal would lead, or if you'd even survive... Thirty seconds."

"But... Taylors right." Sean said, his hands covering Michelle's as he walked them both over towards Taylor and Jake. "It's the only way we can all  _realistically_  get outta here together..." He added, eyeing the edge of the rooftop doubtfully. Taylor felt his heart swell with relief, as his friends pulled into a tight circle around him. Jake stood on one side of him, and Diego the other, as he aimed the gun at his own feet; as Furball scampered up his side and curled tightly around his shoulders.

"Everybody, think positive!" Lila said loudly, shifting where she stood at the back of the group. Taylor frowned at her briefly, a tickle nagging at the back of his mind, but before he could focus on it the tour guide spoke again. "Envision your goals!"

"I'm just gonna say it, okay?" Raj said, taking a deep breath as he looked around the group. "I love you guys." He said seriously, his eyes flitting briefly to Iris as she hovered just outside their circle.

"Screw it!" Michelle cried, clutching Sean and Craig's hands tightly to her chest. "I love you all too!" She gasped, her eyes locking onto Sean.

"No matter what happens," Craig said, his eyes wide but serious as he took Zahra's hand in his free one. "This was one dope ass vacation, y'all."

"Please, oh  _please,"_  Zahra pleaded, her own eyes wide as she looked up at the stars as if praying to a deity.  _"Don't_  let me die in a group hug! That'd be  _so_  embarrassing..."

"Aleister?" Grace said, her small dark hand threading into his larger pale one, her fiery display from before lost under a blanket of uncertainty. "... I'm scared..."

"I'm here, Grace." Aleister said soothingly, his eyes locking onto hers as he pulled her against him. "Just hold onto me."

"Hold on a sec, Boy Scout..." Jake said, leaning in close to steal a brief but fiery kiss from Taylor. "We get through this alive, and we're having a  _major_  discussion about you followin' orders in future..." He murmured too low for the others to hear him, pressing his lips to Taylors one last time, before drawing back with a satisfied grin. "Alright, I can die happy now."

"Five seconds remaining!" Iris cried worriedly, as Sean caught Taylors eyes and nodded encouragingly.

"Do it." The athlete said, just as Estela warned, "Hang on, everyone!"

"Here's to adventure, eh, Taylor?" Diego asked, grinning at him as he settled his finger on the portal guns trigger.

"Here's to adventure." He repeated, grinning at his friend as he squeezed the trigger. The bubble formed around his legs, instantly expanding to swallow his friends, as they were all connected. Right as it enveloped him, a lasso of vines swung through the air, wrapping around Diego's torso.

 _"Wha-"_  Diego gasped, looking down at the vines wrapped around him.

 _"Diego!"_  Taylor cried, time seeming to slow around him as the smile fell from his face. He could just make out Varyyn, crouched at the edge of the rooftop, trying to reel Diego out of the bubble.  _"No!"_  Taylor cried, reaching out to grab his friends hands, as Diego was yanked backwards. " _Diego! Hold on!"_

 _"Aaaah!"_  Diego gasped, tears springing to his eyes as the rope around his chest tugged again, and Taylor stubbornly held tight to his hands.

"What's happening-" Estela began, only to be cut off, as one by one the group vanished into the blinding white light, winking out of view with various yelps and curses.

Finally, it was only Diego and Taylor who remained, and Diego was slowly being pulled from the bubble as more Vaanti joined their leaders efforts to reel him back. Diego glanced back, then down at Taylor, who he was slowly dragging out with him.  _"They're too strong_!" Diego yelled, wincing as the Vaanti tugged again at the ropes which bound him.

" _Just hold on_!" Taylor gasped, reaching for the knife at his shoulder, only to realise; he'd given the shirt and harness to Diego, before launching on to the speedboat with Jake and Sean. He growled in frustration, grabbing both of Diego's hands in his own tightly.  _"Diego!_   _Just don't let go_!" He roared, looking around desperately for some way to stop the relentless pull of the Vaanti.

"They'll just take you with me..." Diego said sadly, his fingers curling around Taylors as his expression fell into an anguished grimace.

"We can  _jump!"_  Taylor gasped, his eyes locking on Diego's parasailing gear. "We both have the gear, we can rush them, throw them off balance and then jump off the roof! We'll run together!" Taylor pleaded desperately. He looked up woth pleading eyes, only to find Diego already watching him with a tearful, regretful expression. " _Diego, no..._ " He begged, his eyes stinging as he scowled at his friend. " _Don't you do it..!"_

Diego met his eyes, suspended halfway through the quantum cloud. A soft, small smile curling his lip upwards, as a tear ghosted over his cheek. "... Goodbye, Taylor." He said, letting go of his hands, and vanishing from view.

 ** _"Dieeegggggo!"_**  Taylor screamed, his heart breaking as the blinding, cleansing light engulfed him. It felt like it was seeping into his very essence, becoming one with him. He felt a familiar sensation in his chest, a tiny flame of some forgotten ability within him which had just awoken; but in his grief, he shived the feeling away. Just as suddenly as it began, the light and the feeling receded. He fell to his knees on the rooftop of the hotel, exactly where he had been.

 _"Nooo!"_  He screamed hoarsely, veins popping in his neck as he slammed his fist into the floor, imagining it to be Varyyn. He didn't see the way his friends surrounded him, stunned and confused by his outburst.

"That light... its gone..." Michelle said quietly, as Jake slowly wrapped his hands around Taylors shoulders and drew his tense body up from the floor.

"So are the Vaanti..." Sean marvelled, looking around in awe. "We made it through the portal." He said, cringing as his words only made Taylors strangled weeping intensify.

"Wait... Taylor..." Craig said quietly, having done a headcount and realised they were missing a friend. "Where's Diego..?"

Taylor trembled against Jake, sobbing into the pilots neck as he fisted his jacket. "He took him... He took him, and I couldn't stop him..." He chiked between broken sobs, his heart breaking at the thought of his best friend losing him; just as he'd promised he wouldn't. " _Varyyn took him_!" He cried, shaking as the pilot let him vent and cry without saying a thing, soothing him as best he could. "I couldn't save him... I  _tried_  and, and... he let go. He saved me... But I couldn't save him..." Taylor whispered, feeling the pilots arms tighten around him.

"Taylor..." He sighed quietly, as the others gasped and gave them some space for a moment. "I'm so sorry, Boy Scout. I wish I could say it gets better, but it doesn't... I know how-" Jake choked off, his thriat bobbing as he swallowed thickly, and Taylor hiccupped on a sob, closing his eyes and trying to get a grip on himself.

"I know..." He said, drawing back and meeting the pilots startled gaze. Jake frowned, his hands tightening as his mouth opened to say something further, when a whirring sound made them all turn. A small, black, spherical drone hovered slowly up to the roof.

"It's Iris!" Quinn gasped, her eyes darting around the group quickly. "Maybe she knows where they took Diego!" She offered, as Taylor shakily pushed himself to his feet.

The little drone projected Iris's hologram, who smiled at them all warmly. "Welcome back, old friends! It has been some time since we last spoke." Iris said, her eyes crinkling in joy at seeing them all again.

"Iris..." Taylor said hesitantly, squeezing Jake's hand when it slid onto his own. "When,  _exactly,_  did you last see us?"

"Scanning records..." Iris said mechanically, as she searched through her databanks. "Last interaction: on The Celestial's rooftop, two hundred and four days ago." She recited, and Taylor bent double with a loud exhale of held breath.

"You're telling me, we've been gone... for  _over six months_?!" Michelle gasped, as Taylors head began to pound, racing with thoughts, feelings and memories he couldn't focus on.

"That is correct." Iris confirmed cheerfully. Taylor slowly righted himself, wiping his tear streaked face over his arm as he locked away his remaining hysteria, steeling himself with determination; a plan forming, to rescue his friend.

"So," he said quietly, releasing jakes hand as he walked over to the railing, glaring in the general direction lf the jungle, unable to remember location of Elyys'tel. "We left Diego in the hands of the Vaanti, that whole time."

"Not necessarily," Iris chirped, smiling widely around the group. "They may have killed him immediately." She added in her usual cheerful tone.

"Okay, so... we just go back." Craig said, his expression crestfallen as he considered Diego to have been hurt. "Flip a switch on that gun thingy, and we'll change what happene-"

"We  _can't."_  Taylor said, gritting his teeth as his shoulders tensed, his hands curling tightly around the railing. He turned with a sigh, gesturing to where the time gun lay on the floor before them all, sparking with blue electricity and smoking ominously. "It's broken." He said, his jaw tight as he shook his head dejectedly. "Sending it through one of its own portals has fried it... It's  _useless."_  He said, his voice small as he met Jake's eyes, when the pilot came to stand beside him.

"There's no going back..." The pilot murmured, his hand resting on Taylors shoulder in unspoken sympathy. Taylor grasped his hand tightly, raising his broken gaze to Jake's.

"There's nothing else we could have done." Sean said, and Taylor scoffed, rolling his eyes at the athletes sympathetic tone. "If Taylor hadn't saved us,  _all_  of us would've been grabbed..."

"I should have worked it out sooner, I should have reme-" Taylor bit his tongue, forcing the words back down his throat as he shook his head and glared at the distant jungle. Jake squeezed his shoulder lightly, but said nothing, sensing the time was wrong for words of comfort or pity. Following his lead, a silence fell over the group.

Taylor swallowed against a sob, staring into the darkness of the forest as he wondered if his friend was out there somewhere; if he was even still alive. His heart stung with guilt, his thoughts turning self deprecating.  _How could I not see this? Why, why did I miss something so important... It should have been me, I could have made it me... How could I let him go.._? He thought, a vicious cycle of endless questions without answers.

"It's not your fault." The barely whispered words startled him from his own thoughts, and Taylor realised Jake had caged him within his arms against the railing, his lips brushing against his ear as he murmured quietly to him. "He made a choice, and you have to live with it... It sucks, it hurts, but that's just somethin' you're gonna have to deal with however you can... At least, until we go find him." Jake whispered reassuringly, kissing his temple, before moving away and giving him space to think and to feel as he needed to. Taylor glanced after him, as the pilot moved away to join the others, shaking his head at them with a low murmur. "Give him another minute."

Taylor turned back to the dark jungle, the forest seeming to taunt him with its still and calm defiance of his glare. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, as he turned his mind toward the lake of alternate memories he'd created. He glided across the top, skimming some with his fingers, until he suddenly dove head first deep into one. He was immediately enveloped in light, an image of Diego smiling at him, his familiar cheeky grin complete with waggling eyebrows; and a full grown beard. He opened his eyes, and smiled at last, drawing a deep breath and letting out slowly, as his heart beat faster with newfound hope.

_"Diego..."_


	19. Interim 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, aloha!
> 
> This is the final interim for this book - just the epilogue left to go and we are all set for thebstart of book two .....
> 
> Which i am absolutely NOT planning or plotting as i type because i MUST write the fic i promised my friend back when i started this in exchange for her trying to play endless summer...
> 
> Anyway i hope you enjoy this; few thoughts and feelings etc - see you at the finale :p

_**Dear Jake;** _

_I know over time you and I worked past all our issues with guilt, and blaming ourselves for events outside of our control... But even so, I still wish I could have saved him that day... Although, considering the way things turned out, for them at least, I'm not sure he'd want me to! I guess that was just, the beginning of their adventure..._

_As far as the rest goes well, I guess... There was just nothing else I could do. Sometimes, try as you might; fate just won't let you wriggle out of whatever it has planned for you._

**19.**

**Two hundred and four days ago**...

Dawn was breaking, as Diego trudged through the rainforest, his hands tied tight with the same kind of vines as had dragged him away from his best friend. He felt guilt gnaw at his heart, unable to forget the broken expression on Taylors face, as he let go of his hands.

 _I hope I get to tell you I'm sorry when you come back, Taylor_... He thought, shaking his head as he pushed back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes _. Hell, I hope I just get to see you again; and tell you how much you really mean to me_. He sighed, looking around the passing jungle as his captors pushed him ever forward. _Welp, looks like I'm heading to the belly of the beast_... He thought, pushing his melancholy thoughts of his friend to the back of his mind as he took in the Vaanti warriors, armed with amber blades who were 'escorting' him on his unwilling journey.

None of them attempted to speak to him, barely even glancing at him, as if sensing the fight had been stolen from him, as he was stolen from his friends. _No way I can outrun these guys... They mean business_. He thought, just as his foot caught on a tree root. He tripped forward and skinned his knee on a rock, unable to break his fall with his bound hands.  _"Nnh!"_  He gasped, wincing at the sharp sting of pain.

A blue hand gently extended before him, and Diego looked up to see the unmasked leader before him. He frowned, as his heart sped up, a guilty curl of pleasure twisting through him as the one Taylor called Varyyn offered to help him up. His golden eyes seemed somehow kind, compared to the fury they'd been soaked in during he and his friends fight to escape at the hotel. Diego hesitated, feeling oddly as if he were betraying Taylor all over again, before finally accepting the hand.

"Thanks." He said, hastily retrieving his hand once he'd gained his feet. He averted his eyes, not wanting to feel the warmth in his chest as the Vaanti leader watched him intently.

 **"Tuun dominai."**  The leader said, and Diego turned back with a scowl.

"Sorry, I lost my universal translator when you  _kidnapped_  me from my friend!" He snarked, snorting as Varyyn turned away with a vaguely guilty expression. As the group resumed its march, Diego scanned his surroundings, a new fire in his gut as he thought about his friends, and what they would do if they were with him.  _My only choice is to make a run for it._.. He thought determinedly, steeling himself as best he could.  _We're coming up to a ridge close by... Maybe if I can beat them to it, I can slide down before they catch me_... He decided, his hands curling into fists, as he swallowed hard.

 _Oh, this is crazy_... He sighed, closing his eyes briefly before forcing them open, refusing to hide away and let himself go along with his captors plan without a fight.  _But, it's my only shot... And, it's probably the plan Taylor would come up with, so..._  He thought fondly, a tiny smile curling his lips as he took a deep breath, and suddenly bolted out of formation.

 **"Vanaa tu'lechina!"**  A female Vaanti cried, gesturing at him, as Diego shouldered a guard out of the way, and ducked under another's outstretched arms.

 _"Whoa!"_  He yelped, as he dodged around one of the other Vaanti reaching for him, and broke out in a hasty run away from the group. He met the eyes of the leader, Varyyn as he raced away, the only one who hadn't reacted to his escape attempt. The Vaanti leader merely watched, and if Diego didn't think he were mad for even considering the idea, he would have sworn the leader was smiling with amusement. Diego ignored the confusing man, scrambling through the trees as fast as he was able.

 _The ridge is just on the other side of these bushes_! He thought, a rush of excitement building in his gut as the sounds of the Vaanti giving chase faded slightly behind him _. I'm almost there_! He thought giddily, a smile forming as he fought his way through the bushes and out into the sunshine, only to skid to a sudden stop. "Okay..." He panted, his eyes wide with shock as the bubble of excitement in his gut popped and evaporated. "That's  _not_  good..." He sighed, as he looked over the ridge, down into a broad valley where a sprawling village of Vaanti lay. In the town below, dozens of Vaanti looked up at the commotion he'd caused. Diego turned to see Varyyn walk slowly up behind him, gesturing for Diego to lead the way if he wished, and he groaned in resignation of his inevitable fate. "Aw,  _crap."_

**Meanwhile at The Celestial hotel;**

Lila hurried through the halls of the fifteenth floor, quickly shooting a look over her shoulder. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" She murmured, as a Vaanti gave chase, wielding a sharp spear of amber.

 **"Pha'nuqqa!"**  The Vaanti called after her, growling as she raced into an open room to hide, and quickly following her inside.

 _"Oh no!"_  She gasped, upon realising she was penned in, as the Vaanti stalked closer, cornering her against the large window, fifteen stories up.

 **"Qa lutanii..."**  The Vaanti chuckled darkly, approaching her slowly, as she cowered, trembling and whimpering in fear. The Vaanti snorted, lowering the spear as he closed in with a length of vine to bind her wrists.

 _"Hrah!"_  Lila roared as he stepped closer, suddenly unleashing a vicious flurry of fists, each strike expertly targeted and brutally delivered.

" **Gff! Hrk! Kch**!" The Vaanti choked, as Lila's punches pulverized his trachea, his orbital bone and some of his ribs. He dropped his spear, and Lila grabbed it swiftly, circling around him and cornering the Vaanti by the window as he previously had her. He glared at her balefully, heaving for breath, heavily wounded.

"Now then..." She said calmly, blowing her hair from her face, as she stared down her prey with a calculating expression. "Where is Everett? What have you  _done_  with him?" She demanded coldly, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

The Vaanti watched her through his mask, his eyes soft and lost, as he stared at her in confusion. "Everett!" She demanded again, raising the Vaanti's spear towards him threateningly. "Where  _is_  he?" She growled in frustration, as he continued to stare at her blankly in response. "Rourke!" She cried, grasping at straws as she tried to prize information out of the native.  _"Tell me!_  Rourke, you understand?!"

Lila's voice cracked from sorrow, a hearty sob escaping her as the Vaanti just looked at her blankly, injured and confused. Lila swallowed down another sob, her expression hardening as she raised her eyes to the Vaanti determinedly. ". _.. The Hydra_!"

The Vaanti's eyes lit up with recognition at last, quickly followed by fear. "That's right," Lila smirked in relief, her eyes glimmering with hope.  _"Now_  you know who I'm talking about... Where  _is_  he?" She demanded forcefully, pointing his spear at him in emphasis.

 **"Lok rii damal'nuun**..." He finally replied hesitantly, shaking his head. Lila dissolved into a fit of tears, her hopes dashed. She dropped the spear, and covered her face with her hands, hiding her heartache.

"You..." She choked, wiping her eyes as she sniffed loudly, forcing herself to stand straight again. "You don't know anything... Do you?" She asked brokenly, staring dejectedly out the window for a moment, before her eyes shifted back to her captive Vaanti. "... Then what good  _are_  you?" She asked, tilting her bead at him curiously. Her eyes flashed with a sudden fire, as she kicked the Vaanti hard, square in the chest. He flew backwards, shattering the window and plummeting fifteen stories to the ground with a bloodcurdling shriek.

Lila cracked her neck, and caught her reflection in a nearby mirror. She fixed her hair, tucking a few loose strands behind her ear, before strolling back out the room to resume her search for her missing master.


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so... this is it...  
> This is officially the finale for this book!
> 
> I am so... touched, amazed, grateful, and generally in awe of you for being the amazing reader you are... the support i received has been amazing and inspiring and i cannot thank you enough.
> 
> I would like to remind everyone; this has been entirely written on my phone (a Nokia Lumia 920) because my laptop died... i hope to picl it up tomorrow to edit the many mistakes i am sure this is riddled with!
> 
> I am creating a series folder for this now; The Summer Of Endless Love.  
> Two more books will follow (at least) called  
> Because, In The End (book 2)  
> And;  
> Only Love Survives. (Book 3)
> 
> Again, my sincere gratitude and love to you all for your amazing support! I hope to see you again soon for book 2! :)
> 
> x My love to you all x

_**Dear Jake;** _

_I don't know what I really expected to feel, after... Everything. But hopeful, happy, content..? It sure wasn't that._

_But what can I say..? You have this natural ability to calm me down, make me see things more clearly before charging headlong into danger... I don't know how because when it comes to making decisions, you can be the most impulsive person I have ever met... I guess its just one of those little things I love about you so much. I'll miss that._

**20.**

"He's alive." Taylor said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, as he joined the others where they'd retreated on the other side of the roof, giving him a moment to himself to grieve. "Diego's alive." He clarified, as hw received nothing but blank stares in response.

"How d'you-"

"I just do." He said quickly, cutting off Craig's uncertain question before he could finish it. "I can feel it... Feel  _him."_  He said, patting his chest in emphasis.

"Well, you've been right about weirder shit than this, Boy Scout." Jake said, winking as he reclined on a chair. "Good enough for me." Taylor grinned gratefully, before looking back at everyone else, his cheeks staining pink with embarrassment.

"I, uh..." He stuttered, clearing his throat awkwardly as he looked around his friends concerned faces. "I'm sorry for... For losing it. Diego is my best friend, but, I think I would have reacted similarly had I failed any of you guys. I wish, I could have held on just a second longer, but... Well... I guess there's no point in wishing now." He said, sniffing as he fought off a wave of remorse with a falsely bright grin. "So, how 'bout we do a sweep of the hotel, and then see about getting some rest?" He suggested, stepping backwards toward the elevator.

He turned, not wanting to see the various pitying or sympathizing expressions, and walled over to the elevator, frowning when he saw the doors were already cleared. "I guess... the Vaanti must have cleared it, when they took..." He trailed off, shaking his head as he pressed the call button and waited impatiently, tapping his toes against the floor as he waited for the elevator to climb up and collect them. When the doors pinged open, he rushed inside, leaning against the back rail as he tried to stamp down the rising tide of emotions within him. The others made their way into the elevator, and as they descended, groups of two stepped out every other floor to check throughout.

Taylor remained in the elevator long after everyone else had already departed, staring blankly at the opposite wall as if caught in a daydream; or perhaps a nightmare. At last he sighed and shook his head, stepping out of the elevator to check his area's quickly, although Jake had already made a start on his own; allowing Taylor some time to adjust.  _Diego is alive,_ he reminded himself scathingly _. Now get a grip and do your part_! He told himself firmly, feeling somewhat better for the mental scolding. After cautiously searching the hotel, he and Jake reconvened with the others in the lobby.

"The Vaanti must've spent a long time searching for us." Sean said, running a hand over his short hair. "A bunch of suite doors have been kicked in."

"And they went through all my stuff!" Michelle cried, her outrage evident in her fiery scowl and stiff posture. "My suitcase, was completely dumped out!"

"Mine too..." Quinn said sadly, her cheeks puffing out as she pouted at Michelle in sympathy, the two joining hands briefly to share their grief over the offensive treatment of their things.

"So, where are they?" Craig asked, eyeing the entrance doors suspiciously, as if the Vaanti might launch in for then against any second. "Did they just, like, give up?" He asked with a frown, only to find Taylor was already shaking his head.

"Not exactly. They had... Diego." Taylor said, forcing the words past his lip and tightening the grip he kept on his emotions, determined to stick with his new plan and keep himself under control. "I think they figured  _we_  would come to  _them_  as soon as we got back... Though... they might've given up and just think we're dead by now." He added thoughtfully, refusing to let himself think of Diego grieving for him.

"Guess that means we're safe." Zahra said, clicking her tongue as she looked around the lobby and yawned widely.

"Don't count on it." Estela warned, her eyes cutting to Zahra sharply. "For one, we're not the only ones who went through a portal... We shot some Vaanti with them too." She reminded them all darkly.

"So, if  _they_  were sent to this time too..." Jake said, his brow creasing in thought as he worked through the potential threats to their return. "They could already be in their way back to wherever the hell the others went."

 _"No..."_  Taylor said, shaking his head in frustration as a familiar tickle spiked at the back of his head.  _Where were you when I needed you_?! He thought acidly, pushing the alternate memory away forcefully. He looked up, and caught Jake looking at him with a raised brow, but it appeared that nobody else had heard his slip. He shook his head minutely at the pilot, who narrowed his eyes and very clearly mouthed the words 'some day' at him. He grinned in grateful relief, and nodded, the both of them looking away as one when Iris began to speak.

"Correct." The hologram said, hovering just ahead of them. "And, upon their return, the rest will realize it likely means you have re-emerged in this time as well."

"We still have some time before anything happens..." Sean said, scratching his arm thoughtfully. "I say we stick to Taylors plan. We get a little rest, clear our minds, and figure out what we do next..." He said, glancing over to Taylor and stretching to clap a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  _"...and,_  how we're gonna find Diego."

Taylor swallowed thickly, words failing him as he nodded sharply to the athlete, gently stepping out of his reach so his hand slid from his shoulder. The group began to disperse, each heading to their rooms, the restaurant or somewhere else where they could relax in private for a time. Taylor was about to head back to his room, when he caught sight of Aleister and Iris reading something intently behind the concierge desk. He groaned, and heard a chuckle from behind him, turning to find Estela smirking at him. She nudged him with her elbow, and with a roll of his eyes and a heavy sigh, he made his way over to the pale boy and the hologram with her.

"What've you found over there?" Estela called, but it seemed that neither heard her, so intent on their reading as they were.

"Hey, guys!" Taylor tried instead, flopping forward to lean over the desk, forcing them to acknowledge him. "Whatcha readin'?" He drawled, groaning in mock pain as Estela bumped his shoulder playfully with her fist.

"We seem to have found a note," Iris explained, gesturing to a small piece of paper beside the check-in computer. "Left behind by persons unknown."

"It wasn't here before, was it?" Aleister asked, his eyes flicking up to meet Taylors gaze, as he handed the scrap of notebook paper to him.

"What the hell? Who wrote this pile of crazy..?" Taylor frowned, turning the paper to try and make better sense of it, but no matter which way he looked at it; it made no sense to him. " _Twelve letter, equals Hadean Zodiac... The runes, are the key..._  Uh, _Lupus_ -" he tensed suddenly, remembering the day on the beach, when Varyyn had called Jake; Lupus. He felt a sick curl of understanding in his gut, and he thrust the paper back at Aleister quickly. "No... no, it wasn't here before."

"Well, we've been gone for six months..." Estela reminded them, "Anybody could've come in here." She said, folding her arms over her chest as she frowned in thought.

"I did not detect any entry to the resort after the intruders abandoned their search..." Iris said, though she frowned heavily as she spoke, clearly disturbed by something.

"What do all these scribbles mean?" Estela barked in frustration, stealing Taylors attention before he could ask Iris what was bothering her.

"I..." Aleister said hesitantly, picking up the note again as he narrowed his eyes in thought. Taylor could almost see the light bulb turn on behind his eyes, and just a fraction of a second before the pale boy could say it; he'd thought it himself.  _Rourke's password_... He thought, knowing in his gut that he was right. He shook his head, and looked to Aleister, waiting for him to find the words to explain it. "I believe its the notes of someone who was trying to solve the password on my fathers office computer."

"Hmm," Taylor said thoughtfully, thinking there was still something missing for them to be able to actually guess the password. Aleister, mistaking his hum for confusion, smirked condescendingly.

"Ah, yes." He sneered, though the effect was somewhat diminished by the amusement in his eyes. "While you and our  _dear pilot_  were off cavorting in the sunshine, I joined Sean on searching the resort."

"That was some  _mighty_  fine cavorting..." Taylor sighed happily, as Aleister snorted in amusement. "Had better since though." He added with a wink, causing the pale boy to choke briefly.

 _"Ahem,_  yes... Well..." Aleister coughed, his cheeks staining pink in his embarrassment. "We found my fathers office-"

"Where Lila tried to pocket the cufflink?" Taylor interrupted, nodding thoughtfully.

 _"Precisely."_  Aleister said, clearly impressed that he'd had remembered. Taylor rolled his eyes at the pale boys lack of faith, gesturing for him to continue his theory despite having already guessed it himself.

"We had hoped to find some answers on his desk computer, but it was protected by a password. A twelve letter password." He said, insinuating heavily.

"The note refers to twelve letters as well," Iris said helpfully, and Taylor couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she seemed, with Aleister's insinuations going right over her head. He could see why Raj was so fond of the hologram.

 _"Welp,"_  Taylor said, his heart stinging at one of Diego's favourite ways to bug him. "What are we waiting for then? Let's use that little piece of chicken scrawl called a note, and try break into Rourke's computer!" He said with false cheer, leading the group over to the second elevator and pressing the call button. The doors opened almost immediately, and Taylor supposed it only made sense, considering it only had a single door it travelled to other than the lobby. None the less, a shiver ran through his spine, as he stepped inside with the others, and pressed the single button, simply labelled;  **up.**

The journey up was tense, and silent. Expectations were high, and Taylor got the distinct impression that their lives were about to change once more; and not necessarily for the better. As the doors finally pinged open, Taylor couldn't help but gasp at the view.

Rourke's office overlooked a spectacular view of the island and ocean. From the enormous windows, he could make out the airstrip, and just trace the edge of the plane hangar with his eyes. He felt a rush of warmth, as he caught sight of the control tower, recalling his first moment on the island with Jake. He recalled the beautiful light display they'd seen together, and wondered at how much grander it might have been, had they see it from such a clear spot. His cheeks flushed with colour, at the thought of what it might have led to, if only he'd acted quicker.

"Taylor, what  _are_  you doing?" Aleister sneered with an exasperated sigh, causing Taylor to jump and turn around guiltily. Estela sniggered at his expression, as Iris floated around the room, oddly quiet and withdrawn.

"Iris? He called, stepping towards the blue hologram. "You doing okay?" He asked, watching her as her eyes flashed rapidly.

"I am... uncertain." Iris finally replied, her eyes clearing as whatever search she'd initiated came up with empty results. She frowned in frustration, her gaze drifting around the room disjointedly. "I have the sensation that, something...  _terrible,_  happened in this room..." She explained quietly, her eyes darting to Taylor as if worried he might think her crazy.

Taylor swept a hand through his hair and looked at the hologram, waiting for her to meet his steady gaze. "I think a lot of bad things have happened in this room, Iris..." He said, shaking his head sadly. The hologram seemed somewhat cheered by his acknowledgement of her fears, and Taylor smiled weakly as he turned towards the glass desk. A holographic monitor glowed softly, painting Aleister in a ghostly visage of eerie colours. He made to move forward, when a small crunch caught his attention. He quickly moved his foot back, and crouched to find a mess of tiny chips and boards. He scooped the mess into his hand, and pushed to his feet, frowning as he fingered the small pieces thoughtfully.

"Taylor?" Estela called, and Taylor looked over, raising a brow in query. Estela rolled her eyes as she gestured towards the computer, and Taylor hummed in reply, as he slid the mess of a gadget into his pocket, vowing to get it to Zahra later to see what she made of it. He walked around the flashy desk, and approached the interface, touching the glass lightly. Immediately, the screen flashed a vibrant red, and he retracted his hand quickly, glaring at it as if personally offended.

"Allow  _me..."_  Aleister said superiorly, resting his hand on the glass surface. The screen flashed green, and faded to reveal twelve boxes; awaiting the password.

"Huh, so not only does Rourke have a bitch of a password on this thing," Taylor said with a scowl, a tickle at the back of his mind which he stubbornly ignored, still stinging over his inability to save his friend. "But, he also put a DNA lock on it...  _Wow."_

"Yes well, the man has always been fond of his secrets." Aleister scoffed, eyeing the console uncertainly.

"Look," Estela said, ignoring their banter as she peered at the computer screen intently. "Why are some spaces different colours than the rest?" She asked, glancing up at them both curiously.

"Not sure..." Taylor said indifferently, shrugging his shoulders. "Take a look at the crazy note again, see if it makes any sense now." Estela held out her hand to Aleister, who unfolded the note from his pocket and handed it to her. She ran her eyes over it, frowning thoughtfully before shoving it at Taylor.

"You're better at this whole...  _patience..._  thing, than I am." She said, taking a few steps away from the computer as if worried she might try to stab it at any moment. Taylor huffed in amusement, finding the thought oddly accurate for the dark haired girl.

"Okay, okay..." He said, clearing his throat as he looked down at the hastily scribbled note. "' _Twelve letters equals Hadean Zodiac_ '?" He read aloud, thinking quickly about the zodiacs he knew of to finds the link between them all. He grinned as it came to him, glancing up at Aleister with a wink. "A zodiac is twelve signs; so that's one letter, for each sign. That bit at least, makes sense." He said, looking back down with a frown.

"The Zodiac?" Estela asked, leaning closer to peek at the paper over his shoulder. "Like, Sagittarius and stuff..?"

"I don't believe so..." Aleister said, massaging his brow as of he had a headache forming. "This is referring to a 'Hadean Zodiac.' In geology, the Hadean Era is the period when the earth was first formed... Four point six billion years ago."

Taylor gasped, his head suddenly blazing with pain as something within tried to push itself free. Taylor growled, stubbornly pushing back at the feeling in his desperation to make his pain and guilt disappear. After a long pause of blinding pain, and a vague sense of something enormously important happening at the Hadean Era, he finally shoved the memory aside. He grunted from the effort it extorted from him, as he slumped into Rourke's chair in exhaustion.

"Taylor?" He looked up to see both Estela and Aleister watching him, their concerns palpable in their expressions. He waved them off with a weak smile, pushing himself upright to lean on the desk, drumming his fingers against the surface as he wiped his clammy brow.

"Man, those migraines hit hard and fast..." He said lightly, rubbing his temple gently, at the faint residue of pain.

"Hmm, indeed." Aleister drawled, clearly unconvinced but respecting his obvious desire to not speak of whatever had occurred. "Well, as I was saying; the constellations in the Hadean Era were different. Which ones appear in sky over a given spot change little, year after year..."

"But over billions of years," Iris interjected, stealing Aleister's explanation as the pale boy drifted into silence. "Very different stars may have been visible from La Huerta."

"So, if the Hadean Era had different constellations, a Zodiac based on that sky would have different signs too..." Taylor said, receiving a nod from Iris qs he correctly guessed the root of their problem. "So, that's why the stars are different now..." He said, his eyes narrowing as he thought back to his time in the observatory with Jake, examining the stars around them. He recalled the tight fit into the tube which carried them up and down from the observatory, the way the pilot had been pressed tightly against him and his ass. He blushed at the swell of desire within him, squashing it down as best he could as he shook his head and returned to his original thoughts. "We're somehow seeing the sly as it was billions of years ago... As if, time hasn't moved for the island..?" He wondered aloud, pieces of the puzzle falling into place quickly. "Which explains the sabertooth tiger waltzing around..." He added, his brows raising as he stared vacantly across the room.

"Impossible to determine." Iris said, shaking her head regretfully, before cocking it to the side thoughtfully. "But, it is a possibility."

"Okay,  _great!"_  Estela cheered sarcastically. "Twelve letters for a zodiac we don't know. Twelve constellations we also don't know, for the twelve months.  _Joy."_

"Indeed." Aleister sighed, running a hand over his rumpled hair. "The questions before us, are which constellations?  _And..._  in which order?"

"Oh, and what the hell are these  _runes,_  the crazy person is talking about..?" Estela added, ignoring Aleister as she continued to sarcastically list problems she had no answers for.

"I know..." Taylor said emotionlessly, still staring vacantly as he recalled the dossiers he'd found and given back to his friends. "Hang on and wait right here, I'll be back in a few minutes." He said with a sigh, as he got to his feet and trudged to the elevator, riding it down to the lobby, before taking the normal elevator to the penthouse floor, ambling towards his room reluctantly.

When he stepped inside, it was to find it had been completely trashed. The window Varyyn had smashed through had left broken glass strewn everywhere, and he half wondered if it had been Varyyn himself who returned to search his room. He felt a strange detachment to the damage, instead finding his eyes drawn to a large shard of glass; one which had once ended Jake's life, and even his own.  _Because one death is never enough._  He though shakily, tearing his eyes from where Jake had stared at him with blank and unseeing eyes. He shivered, and walked to the dresser. He dropped to his knees and slid his hand beneath the the heavy wooden drawers, smirking when he found the dossiers exactly where he'd left them.  _Vaanti obviously don't know that when you want something hidden; there's nothing better than under heavy furniture_. He thought with a mental snigger. He scooped the files together, and began the short journey back to the elevator, rising it to the lobby and again switching elevators to return to Rourke's minimalist office.

He dropped the files on the table, his own and Aleister's off to one side while the files on Jake, Quinn, Michelle, Zahra and Diego sat staring at them from a small pile. "Craig has his own, and I didn't find any others... Maybe they're hidden away somewhere, but we'll just have to make do with what we have for now..." He explained, opening Aleister's folder and tapping the strange symbol on it. "Look, these symbols stamped on the pages; I think those, are the runes." He hesitated, before flipping his own file open, snorting at seeing its lack of information once more.

"Good  _heavens!"_  Aleister said, snatching his paper up. "How can you have so little information in your own? This is..." The pale boy shook his head, fascinated by the almost blank sheet. "And you were  _born here,_  on the island?" He demanded, looking at Taylor as if this were some great secret he'd kept. Taylor merely shrugged, utterly unimpressed by his dossier as he gestured instead to the other pile.

"I haven't read them. I had planned to return them all to everyone but it was just... never the right time, I guess..." He said with a sigh, looking out the large window towards the distant Mount Atropo, overwhelmed by tiredness suddenly. "I hid them all and just, forgot all about them, to be honest. What with everything else going on... Kinda seemed less important."

"Taylor, this file on you; literally has nothing useful." Estela said, browsing the paper herself with a frown. "It shouldn't be possible, that there be so little information about a person; even if you were... Sone kind of... Secret agent, or something... You'd have some sort of footprint in the world."

"Hmm," Taylor hummed, avoiding both Aleister and Estela's curious gazes. "Well, anyway. This is everything I found."

"So they were watching all of us..." Aleister said slowly, looking down at the small pile of folders. "And you, neglected to share?"

"Wasn't my business nosing through peoples secrets." Taylor scoffed, looking up with a frown. "I gave them back to the people they were about; other than that I left them untouched. I'm not some kind of...  _Snoop."_  He said, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

"You're quite sure it's not that you just didn't trust us?" Aleister asked pointedly, averting his eyes as if the answer didn't bother him.

 _"Pfft!"_  Taylor sniggered, hastily turning away so he could get a grip on his threatening hysteria. On the one hand, he trusted the group implicitly; minus the sketchy tour guide. On the other of course, he was aware of the time loop and hadn't shared the fact with anyone; other than Diego. While he wanted to explain to Aleister that he trusted everyone just fine, he felt caught in the hint of a lie, when he had such a large secret to keep locked up inside himself. "Sorry," he said, turning around with a lopsided grin. "Just struck me as funny. I mean; you two are probably the least trusting people here, and you're worried I don't trust you..." He giggled.

Aleister flushed pink, while Estela merely shrugged, accepting the truth behind the barb.  _"Ahem,_  a fine point..." Aliester said, clearing his throat loudly.

"I've seen symbols like this before..." Estela said, flipping open Michelle's folder and tapping the symbol on it thoughtfully. "They're carved into some random spots on the island."

Taylor hesitantly picked up Jake's file, biting his lip as he debated, before deciding that even if Jake no longer remembered; he had in fact opened up and told him the truth himself, so he wasn't invading his privacy by checking the suspicious pull in his mind. He drew out his phone and scrolled through his pictures, bringing up the strange symbol he and Jake had found when they went rock climbing. He flipped open Jake's file, and instantly matched the symbols.  _Gee, I'm so surprised_. He thought snarkily, rolling his eyes as he browser the file lightly. He felt a rush of sympathy for his pilot, mentally filling in the blanks on the story behind the file. He shook his head and closed the file, setting it away from the others in a clear sign that it be left alone. "So," he said suddenly, blinking as he jumped back into their discussion. "These are the key to figuring out the Zodiac."  _And Jake is Lupus... That's what Varyyn called him.._. He thought with a frown, narrowing his eyes at the thought of the Vaanti leader.

"That's all well and good," Aleister sighed, his expression morphing into an exasperated scowl. "But we are still missing several of these reports. What hope do we have of solving the password, unless we know all twelve runes?"

Taylor cleared his throat, pointedly looking away as he thought about the way he had guessed the password in the security office, while they were lost in the emergency shelter's endless hallways. He had the definitive sense that to try guessing Rourke's password would result in a world of pain for himself and little else to show for it.

"There may be a way to access them..." Iris said thoughtfully, and Taylor looked over with a raised brow. "Company guidelines stipulated that all records are to have a duplicate, stored by Mr. Rourke himself."

"You're saying Rourke might've kept extra copies?" Estela gasped, her eyes wide as she looked around the room suspiciously.  _"Where?!"_  She demanded, her scowl returning as she considered the fact that there was information on her life somewhere nearby.

"Anyone would think you were nervous about what your file says, Estela." Taylor sniggered, only for Estela to glare at him. "Oh come on, whatever is in yours can't be worse than mine." He snorted, and she conceded the point with a half shrug as Iris glided over to a seemingly smooth marble wall to the far end of the desk.

"Hm," she hummed, her eyes flashing as she scanned the area. "Sensing an electronic interface...  _Yes!_  There is a safe hidden here in the wall..." She said, turning to face them with a beaming smile. "It has excellent anti-hacking defenses, but projections state I could likely bypass them without corrupting my memory stores."

"You're sure about that?" Taylor asked quickly, unwilling to let the A.I. endanger herself. As if sensing his concern, Iris smiled widely, nodding in appreciation.

"Shall I attempt to open the safe and access the dossier copies?" She asked brightly, almost seeming excited to be able to help. Taylor shared a look with Aleister, who nodded slowly but firmly. He then looked to Estela, who gave her own short, sharp nod of affirmation as she crouched, seeming ready for something to attack them from the safe.

Taylor rolled his eyes, and hesitated. He felt the importance of the task weighing heavily on his mind, and he realised suddenly; in all his lifetimes, he had never done this. Whether because they had never cone to the office again, or because they didn't collect the files, Taylor had no memory of what would happen if they accepted the A.I.s offer of help. He felt not excitement for the development, but instead a sense of dread, as he understood that soon; he would not be able to push alternate memories aside anymore. He was going to remember everything, whether he wanted to, or not. With a forlorn sigh, he raised his eyes to the blue hologram and nodded dejectedly. "Get us those dossier's please, Iris..."

Iris nodded curtly, and turned to the wall in determination. Her hologram flickered, as she began to hack into the tough defenses around the safe. "Iris? You okay?" Estela asked uncertainly, stepping closer to the hovering drone unconsciously.

"Encountering defense measures." Iris said, her hologram flickering as she steeled her expression and pushed forward with her hacking. "Please wait..." She said, her hologram flickering rapidly as she fought with the harsh security measures on the safe. Finally, she floated back, beaming as she turned towards them, her hologram intact. "Access granted." She said proudly, gesturing towards a panel which was slowly sliding open within the marble wall, revealing the safe's interior.

"What's in there?!" Aleister demanded eagerly, his eyes wide as he tried to peer inside from around the desk, as if afraid of getting closer. "Is it the dossiers?"

"Hmm," Taylor hummed, walking over and reaching inside to withdraw a stack of photocopied reports. "Sure is!" He said with a grin, fluttering the pages at the pale boy in a cheeky wave.

"Alright, then." Estela said with a matching grin, "Let's figure out this damn password."

"Oki Doki..." Taylor said, laying the pages out on the desk. He took a deep breath, silently asking for everyone's forgiveness over his invasion of their privacy, before looking down at the gathered information.

"Taylor, this looks like it could get rather complicated..." Aleister said slowly, eyeing the information critically. "Are you sure you don't want a pen and paper..?"

"I'm sure I'll manage." Taylor muttered, hiding a snigger as he quickly glanced at the pages. His hand slowly raised to hover over the file with a grinning photo of Diego attached, his fingers trembling slightly as he picked it up and looked it over, remembering his conversation with Diego at the marina about it. "Oh,  _Diego..."_  He murmured, his heart sinking as he read about his struggles in life, and understood the secrets he'd had to keep. He felt the sting of tears, and quickly brushed them aside, scanning through the rest of the page quickly. He looked at the strange stamp, which looked curiously like a dog, and decided the rune was vastly insulting to his friend just on principle. He felt a surge of anger, at his friends low threat assessment, and took particular grievance to the comment about it being unclear why he was included.  _Just one more underestimation about him._.. He thought scathingly, tossing the paper back to the pile in irritation.

Aleister and Estela shared a look, glancing at the page curiously before looking away in sympathetic understanding. "Here's yours, Estela." Taylor said in a clipped voice, handing her the sheet which had a blurry picture of the dark haired girl attached. She took it, and immediately snorted in amusement, gesturing proudly to the do no approach stamped in capitals across her threat assessment.

"This file appears heavily redacted." Iris commented lightly, peering over Estela's shoulder. "And look, your rune looks very like a dragon... Fierce and proud like you yourself, Estela." She chirped, unaware of Estela's embarrassed blush.

"... Uh, well... It, uh... Doesn't look like they found anything serious on me, anyway." Estela replied awkwardly, scanning the page a moment longer before handing it to Taylor.  _"Good..._  They even got my birthday wrong. I was born on June, not January...  _Dumbasses."_

Taylor ignored Estela, still too irritated about Diego's file. He was just reaching for Grace's file, when Aleister snatched it up himself. "What is  _this?"_  He demanded, "a mug shot?!" He gasped, his eyes wide as he gestured to a picture of Grace holding up a police board with her details on it. "It must be a forgery." He said dismissively, his hand shaking as he handed the page to Taylor.

"You know better than anyone how pressure can hurt a person, Aleister." Taylor said, frowning first at the file and then at the pale boy. "With everything Grace has to cope with... Well, haven't you ever had something push you to your limit? Or beyond it, til you just couldn't stand being perfect one  _second_  longer..?" He asked, raising a knowing brow as Aleister's pale countenance visibly deflated.

"Hm," Estela hummed thoughtfully, almost respectfully. "Maybe Little Miss Bookish is tougher than I thought." She said, before scowling at Taylors amused grin. "Your pilot is a bad influence!" She growled.

"I know," Taylor admitted fondly, stroking the photo of Jake on his file unconsciously and grinning goofily at the way Jake's habit of giving nicknames had spread throughout their group.

"Okay," he sighed, shaking himself from his thoughts about Jake, as he swept the files aside and sat at the computer. "I'm gonna give it a shot."

 _"What?!"_  Aleister cried, gesturing to the other files. "You've not even examined half of these reports, how do you expect-"

"Look, I'm not rummaging through everyone's lives, okay?" Taylor snapped, scowling at the parchments. "So far as I'm concerned you can burn them, shred them, I don't care! Those people are my friends. I'm not about to snoop into stuff they haven't chosen to tell me about themselves." He snorted, as a hiss filled the room. He turned to see a shredder appear from a hidden section of wall; the dossiers he'd originally missed stacked on top. He rolled his eyes in exasperation and turned back to the computer. "Of course, voice command shredder. Because Rourke wasn't enough of a  _pampered baby_  already..." He muttered, scowling at the screen as he jabbed furiously at the keys.

**ALCCADDSCCUP**

He hit enter, and the computer chimed, accepting the password. "We're in..." He said, glancing up at the others as a sense of foreboding built in his gut. He rubbed his hand over his stomach, frowning in confusion. He knew none of his past selves had completed the task, so he didn't understand why he would feel so ominously about whatever was in the computer.

"Oh my  _god,_  you did it!" Estela gasped, hurrying around to lean on the back of his chair, distracting him from his thoughts and ominous feelings.

"Finally!" Aleister sighed in relief, walking around to stand behind them and peer at the computer curiously. "What was the password? And how did you figure it out without the other files..?" He asked, raising a brow.

"I'm magic." Taylor deadpanned, gesturing to the password where it still sat on a green screen.

 _"Gibberish."_  The pale boy dismissed, his disappointment clear.

"Not exactly..." Estela said thoughtfully, glancing up at him and pointing to the twelve boxes. "Read just the highlighted letters."

" _All adds up_." Taylor sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face as he leaned back in the chair tiredly.

"My father  _cannot_  be serious." Aleister sneered, rolling his eyes at the dramatic password. Taylor remains silent, thinking that Rourke obviously knew more about whatever was going on than he'd first thought. He felt the tendril of hatred in his heart, and his hands clenched unknowingly into fists.

"Well, lets hope he's right." Estela said, shaking her head. "Because so far,  _nothing_  on this island adds up."

"Okay," Taylor sighed, pushing away the unpleasant feelings he felt towards Rourke, and shuffling forward on the seat. "Let's see what we can find on this thing... I'll do a file search, see if we can find anything to help you out with your memories, Iris..."

"Thankyou Taylor!" Iris chirped, her cheeks turning a deeper hue of blue. "I would be very appreciative of anything you could recover fo-"

"What the..? Oh, you sneaky  _asshole."_  Taylor bit out, glancing at Iris apologetically. "There's only one file on here, Iris... Looks like Rourke wiped the drive and set this up very... conveniently." He said, frowning at the screen. "Guys... I'm not so sure we should open this file." He said quietly, his finger hovering over the button to click the file open.

"Why ever not?" Aleister demanded, as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I just-" Taylor swallowed heavily, unable to put his sense of foreboding into words. He wished he had Diego with him, someone who could understand his tumultuous emotions.

"..." Iris said thoughtfully her eyes flashing as she tried to run the file name through her databanks.

"I say we find out what it awakens." Estela said, and Taylor sighed as he prepared to click the button. However, no matter how hard hw tried, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He pushed free of the chair and walked away, coming to a halt beside a large marble pillar.

"I'm sorry, I can't." He said, frowning at the hysteria which clambered through his gut. "I just... I can't..." He gasped, turning away from them.

The pair were silent for a moment, as Taylor tried to regain control over his emotions. "Well, I can." Estela said defiantly, and Taylor closed his eyes as he heard her finger click the button, starting the program. Almost immediately, he heard a soft hiss of steam.

"Where is that coming from?" Aleister demanded, as Taylor slowly opened his eyes, looking at his feet as the ominous feeling on his gut flared to a rage almost instantly. He watched thick steam pour from the base of the pillar before him, coiling around his legs, and with a mechanical whirr, the marble before him began to rise into the ceiling. His gaze hardened into an ugly snarl, as realization struck hard.

He recalled what Jake had told him, about his friend at  **MASADA**  who had shared the secret of the special pods, capable of withstanding any aggressive force; natural or man-made. He grit his teeth, glaring at where the hollow marble shell had revealed a glass tank column, filled with an eerie free fluid. Floating inside, seemingly sleeping soundly, was a man.

A man who would have been instantly recognizable from his portrait in the lobby, or the strong cheekbones of his son; a man who inspired feelings of severe anger and hatred within Taylor. He averted his eyes to the window, his hands balling into hard fists right enough that his nails drew blood from his palms. He heard Aleister approach, but didn't acknowledge the other boy as he strode toward the glass tank in a mixture of awe and concern, his tortured whisper hanging in the air around them.

"...  _Father..."_


End file.
